Promiscuous Girl
by Team Wolfs
Summary: La vida del tranquilo Seth esta a punto de cambiar cuando entra en su vida Lucy, su imprimada pero al mismo tiempo la novia de su mejor amigo. Podrá el amor superar todos los conflictos? O Seth estará destinado a sufrir tanto como su hermana?
1. Prefacio

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Stephanie Meyer. _**

**

* * *

Prefacio**

* * *

_Transformé mi ancha sonrisa en una pequeña mueca asombrada cuando Leah Clearwater me atendió. A juzgar por su rostro, estaba bastante enojada y casi echaba chispas por los ojos. Intuí que mi presencia le había puesto de esa manera._

_-Hola, Leah. He venido para…_

_-Sí ya sé –me espetó la hermana mayor de Seth con rudeza –Billy ya ha telefoneado a mi madre. ¿Pero quién te crees que eres tú? ¿Acaso te crees que tienes el derecho de hacerle sufrir de esa manera a mi hermano? ¿Pero a ti quien te ha dado la idea de hacerte la señorita justiciera?_

_Sus palabras se me hicieron tan terroríficas como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría. Traté de serenarme a mí misma y mantener viva esa pequeña llama que me alentaba a pelear por Seth._

_-Sé que he cometido errores, pero estoy segura de mi decisión._

_-¿Segura? ¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Hubieses hecho como Sam, terminar la cosa desde el principio y no alargarla! ¡Porque, ¿sabes qué?, seré yo quien deba cargar con la conciencia de tu Will querido y yo la que ha estado sufriendo la misma historia dos veces, nada más que aplicada a mi hermano! –Tomó aire -¿Y sabes que más? –Me apuntó con el dedo índice –Eso me saca de las casillas._

_Ahora sí que no tenía ninguna palabra para poder mantener a salvo la llama de esperanzas. De repente, esta desapareció y no solo sentí frío en mi piel, sino, que la helada se extendió por todo mi cuerpo como si mi corazón estuviese bombeando cubitos de hielo y no sangre. Era como sentirme totalmente perdida en un mundo totalmente desconocido y con la certeza de que iba a morir. Concientemente, sabía que mi salvación había estado a mi alcance, pero que en un intento de hacerme la justiciera, tal y como Leah me había clasificado, lo había hachado todo al carajo._

* * *

Hola a todas! Este es un fragmento de uno de los capítulos de mi historia que se llama **Promiscous** que en español significa _confuso, mezclado o impresiso_. Así se siente el personaje principal, **Lucy Uley** cuando conoce a **Seth Clearwater**. Me inspiré en esta historia más o menos en lo que les pasó a Sam y Leah cuando Emily apareció.No es que intente hacer un plagio, pero usé la idea original de que Seth se imprima de una chica que ya "está enamorada".

**Me gustaría dejar en claro algunas cosas acerca de Lucy Uley:**

~Es media hermana de Sam; comparten el padre solamente. La mamá de Sam en mi historia falleció hace muchos años, y su padre tuvo un romance con la mamá de Lucy.

~Lucy es un nombre que elegí porque me gusta mucho. **No tiene nada que ver con la Lucy que aparece en Eclipse, la "amiga" de Jasper.**

~Hay varios personajes que tienen repercución creados por mi (**William** -el novio de Lucy y mejor amigo de Set-; **Bruce** -medio hermano mayor de Will-; ** Kiara **-hermana menor de Will y media hermana menor de Bruce -; **Lucian** -el primer hijo que tienen Emily y Sam -y **Chanel** -la madre de Lucy)

Bueno, les dejo el prefacio y ojalá que les guste.

Muchas gracias!


	2. Viaje

_**La idea original es producto de la fascinante imaginación de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. La mayoría de los personajes que participan en esta pequeña novela son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de ella. La historia que publico salió de mi cabeza y algunos personajes ideados por mí, la completan. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Viaje**

**

* * *

  
**

Sólo dos minutos me separaban de mi libertad, apenas unos ciento veinte segundos para poder reunirme con el ser más especial y hermoso del mundo. William tendría que estar esperándome con la misma impaciencia de siempre en el aparcamiento del instituto. Seguro que ya tenía programado algo muy divertido para hacer este viernes.

Se había venido desde su casa en la reserva de La Push, Forks, Washington para pasar un fin de semana conmigo. Es que esto de vivir en diferentes ciudades apestaba como criadero de cerdos. Me quedaba tranquila sabiendo que tenía a una de sus primas viviendo aquí y que le dejaban quedarse todos los fines de semana para verme a mí.

Jamás había ido a su pueblo porque mi madre lo odiaba –al pueblo –ya que allí vivía mi padre, Joshua Uley.

-Lucy Uley, ¿puede usted prestarme atención? –exigió el profesor Layel, el de matemáticas.

Fruncí el ceño y miré al pizarrón.

-Eh, sí, por supuesto –repuse algo confundida.

El profesor meneó la cabeza con lentitud unas cuantas veces y tras dar una media vuelta dictó los deberes que debíamos tener terminados para la próxima clase. Los copie en una hoja de mi cuaderno y salí disparada del aula cuando oí sonar el timbre. No era la única que corría desesperada, miles de alumnos del instituto de Seattle corrían por los pasillos tomando algunos libros de los casilleros y salían hacia la puerta principal. Ni me molesté en tomar mis libros de historia, por más que debía acabar un cuestionario sobre la revolución francesa. Ese fin de semana lo iba a dedicar a William.

Le encontré hablando con Bruno Flouver, mi compañero de banco. Ambos estaban apoyados contra el capo del auto. Era obvio que el burro de Bruno no iba a tomar sus libros, jamás llevaba las tareas completas. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por sus estupideces, Will me había divisado con esos ojos suyos color esmeralda tan bellísimos que me hacían perder la conciencia de todo, tiempo y espacio.

Le sonreí y eché a correr por la acera.

Nos juntamos con un abrazo de lo más hermoso, cálido, suave agradable. Le había extrañado tanto, tanto que no pensé en nada más que besarle ni bien deshizo el abrazo. Mis labios encajaron muy bien en los suyos que me devolvieron enseguida el beso, apretándome contra su pecho y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Tras besarme apasionadamente, Will hizo su acostumbrado recorrido por mi cuello depositando pequeños besos. Noté que su piel estaba un par de grados más elevados que de lo normal, que estaba un par de centímetros mucho más alto, y que tenía los músculos algo más grandes.

-¿Has estado haciendo ejercicios? –le pregunté con un dedo en la pequeña abertura de su camisa.

-Todo lo que ves es naturalmente tuyo –me contestó luciendo dos hileras de derechos y blancos dientes -¿Vamos? Apuesto a que tienes hambre.

-Creo que ese eres tú –repuse oyendo de repente un gruñido que provenía desde su panza.

Nos reímos al unísono, en perfecta armonía como dos piezas perfectas hechas la una para la otra. Sus esmeraldas me miraban ansiosas, llenas de alegrías.

-¿Qué pasa? –quise saber sonrojada.

-Te extrañé, Lu, no sabes cuánto –me confesó juntando nuestras frentes y apretándome contra su cuerpo –No he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en ti -Le acaricié el rostro y besé la comisura de sus labios.

-Te he extrañado mucho más que tú a mí. Se me ha hecho insoportable saber que te tenía tan lejos –mientras hablaba le rodeé el cuello con los brazos –Menos mal que estas aquí.

Él me besó una sola vez y susurró:

-Te amo, linda.

-Te amo, precioso.

Después del reencuentro nos la pasamos juntitos toda la tarde. Almorzamos unas hamburguesas en un Mc'Donals que encontramos por ahí.

Él me puso al tanto de todas las novedades de Forks. Me contó que había unos extraños homicidios que no tenían solución porque la gente que era acecinada era encontrada con extrañas marcas, como una mordida humana...

-¡...Eso es tan ridículo! –decía él -¡Humanos que muerden personas! Lo peor de todo es que tengo un amigo que desde que comenzaron a aparecer estos problemas ha dejado de contactarme. Supongo que Seth tiene otros asuntos más importantes…-hizo una pequeña pausa -¡Una novia! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?...

Todo lo que dijo después no le presté atención ya que me había atrapado eso de lo homicidios, había escuchado algo así por la radio la semana pasada. ¿Qué era?  
Tampoco era que me iba a poner la capa de detective y me iba a decidir a perseguir a quien quiera que fuera el responsable de esas muertes, pero lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que mi novio vivía donde estaban ocurriendo los asesinatos y la verdad, eso no me dejaba para nada tranquila. Por otra parte, otra persona muy importante en mi vida recidía allí, y por más que nunca le hubiese conocido, temía por él: mi padre. En definitiva, esta noticia me estaba dejando bastante inquieta y al unir cabos y pensar sobre eso de humanos mordiendo personas, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

La única criatura que yo conocía que podía alimentarse de humanos eran los..._vampiros...  
_¡No, no y no! Imposible. Tales criaturas formaban parte de la mitología popular, no tenía que dejarme arrastrar por esas estupideces. ¿Vampiros? ¿Pero cómo pude siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad?...  
_...¿Pero y si existían...?_  
_  
_-…mientras que no sea mi hermana –le oí continuar -Lo único que me falta es que mi mejor amigo se enamore de mi hermana. ¡Lindo boleo en el culo que le voy a dar a Seth

si sólo se le ocurriera ponerle los ojos de enzima a Kiara...!

-¿Seth? ¿Quién es Seth? Ay, ¿sabes?, la verdad mucho no me importa. Debe ser alguno de tus amiguitos de la reserva y sinceramente, me interesa saber cómo está tu hermana.

Él puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

-Nada, nada. Está mal por lo del divorcio… –lo último lo dijo como deprimido y había corrido sus ojos de los míos.

Ahh, con que era eso lo que llenaba de trizteza los ojos. El divorcio de sus padres estaba cada vez más cerca, pero el solía dejar ese asunto de lado. Comprendí, tras tiempo de salir con él, que el tema le ponía de muy pésimo humor y que era mejor no hablar de eso. Pero estaba algo harta de que eso tan importante para él fuese un misterio para mí. ¡Ni siquiera sabía el motivo de la pelea entre sus padres!

-¿Will? Creo que es tiempo de hablar sobre eso -le dije tratando de encontrarle el punto fijo a su mirada.

Él me miró, pero no a los ojos. Me quedé en silencio con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sólo se escuchaba el canto de un pájaro que estaría en la copa del árbol en el cual estábamos apoyados.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –suspiró y continuó – Sé que no hago bien en no hablar sobre eso, pero no es fácil para mí. Me muestro débil cada vez que hablo sobre el tema.

-No tienes que pensar eso, tú no eres débil Will, pero tampoco tienes que retener esa angustia que te está matando.

-Tienes razón –dijo después de un rato –Pero no quiero que tú cargues con mis problemas.

Me reí por palabras tan absurdas.

-Por algo soy_ tu_ novia.

El silencio se extendió entre nosotros y alcanzó al molesto pájaro que cantaba. Will seguía nervioso e incómodo, pero yo sabía que intenaba acomodar las ideas dentro de su cabeza. Le dí el tiempo necesario para que pudiera encontrar las palabras justas que explicaran su situación.

-No es lo del divorcio lo que me jode, es a dónde se realizará. Tenemos que viajar a Los Ángeles.

-¿Te irás a Los Ángeles? –Me había vuelto presa del pánico en menos de dos segundos -¿Cuándo, Will? -no gritaba porque tenía una especie de nudo en la garganta, pero me sentía con la responsabilidad de tener una bomba atómica entre las manos y que estaba a punto de explotar.

Él rehuyó de mi mirada y frunció los labios. Cuando se volvió a mí leí la desesperación en sus facciones, como cuando algo le perturbaba o le molestaba. También, sus manos comenzaron a temblar bruscamente. Eso era relativamente nuevo; solía ponerse nervioso cada que le entraban los nervios pero tampoco para dejar que unos temblores recorrieran peligrosamente su anatomía.

-Me voy mañana por la mañana, Lu –contestó con un gruñido –No volveré hasta dentro de un mes y medio.

-¿¡Qué?! –Chillé como loca -_¿Mes y medio?_ ¿Will, cómo no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Mañana? -el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones y mi corazón latía desbocado. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando él en ocultarme algo así? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que si te lo decía…te ibas a poner _histérica._

Eso me pegó duro. ¿Histérica? ¿Pero de dónde había sacado eso? ¿La histérica era yo cuando él se iba de viaje a Los Ángeles sin siquiera avisarme? ¿No se suponía que éramos novios, y que no debía haber secreto entre nosotros? Le puse cara de pocos amigos y escupí:

-¿Histérica? ¿Así que ahora soy una histérica?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, y sus manos temblaron menos.

-Me refiero a que ibas a empezar con todo ese rollo de novias que se preocupan porque sus novios les sean infieles. Creí que si te lo decía sobre la marcha, no ibas a chillar tanto.

-¿Estás hablando que yo no iba a dejarte ir?

Él hizo una mueca que me simplifico su respuesta: sí, era la traducción.

Le miré un par de segundos estudiando su rostro. Estaba mal por haberme ocultado que viajaba y yo entendía –muy a mi pesar –porqué no me lohabía contado. El dolor agudo que se dispersaba por su cuerpo al pensar en el problema que lentamente había separado a sus padres hasta llegar al punto del divorcio, le evitaban confiar en mí amor hacia él. Pero a su vez, me había tratado de histérica, y en ese momento estaba muy enojada como para aplicar diplomacia.

-No puedo creer que me veas como una loca novia obsesionada con la fidelidad –le dije con la mayor rudeza que me permití, pues sus ojazos verdes eran una anestesia para mi rabia-Apuesto a que esa estúpida idea de la metieron tus amiguitos o ese tal Seth del que tanto hablas. ¿Por qué no le dices que se consiga una novia de una vez por todas? ¡Ah! ¡Y que deje de meterse en los asuntos donde no le llaman! -me puse de pie en un santiamén y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi apartamento.

En menos de dos segundos, sentí su cálido contacto en mi mano y me aferró tan fuerte que me vi obligada a frenar de golpe. Me giró con destreza y me puso contra su pecho, con los ojos clavados en mi boca. Estupendo, ahora me iba a caer rendida a sus pies como una completa tarada. ¡No era justo que él fuera tan atractivo!

-Lamento haber pensado así, linda, pero es que me cuesta mucho hablarte sobre ellos y como te conosco muy bien, sé que hubieras hecho lo imposible por hacerme sentir mejor y lo último que quiero es que abandones tus estudios por un estúpido divorcio.

¿Abandonar mis estudios? Tampoco la exageración. O sea, hubiese estado tensa y preocupada durante el proceso, pero tampoco para tener que abandonar mis debres en el instituto. Se la dejé pasar, convencida de que no quería otro motivo para estar peleados y más a sabiendas de que él se iba muy lejos al día siguiente. Suspiré con pesadez y jugueteadndo con los botones desprendidos de su camisa argumenté:

-La verdad es que me hubiese puesto como loca si viajabas por diversión. No me mires así, ¡eres un bombonazo! No me culpes por tener una belleza como novio. Pero además de que sé que es un viaje importante para ti, no estoy molesta ni celosa porque confío en ti y sé que me amas y por tanto no me engañarás con otra…

-Jamás –juró con sus ojos sobre los míos.

-Bien, pues entonces, que te quede claro que deseo tu felicidad sobre todas las cosas –me sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya tan perfecta y reluciente que combinada con el verde de sus ojos le hacían tan irresistible -. Prométeme que no volverás a pensar eso de mí, me mata creer que tú me ves como una perr…

-Te lo prometo –me interrumpió –Y ahora tú perdóname por desconfiar de ti.

-Perdonado.

-Eres perfecta Lucy Uley. Que afortunado soy de tenerte…

Le sonreí mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos y dentro de mi mente se formó una clara idea de mi rostro sin él durante un mes y medio (una perfecta y muy poca atractiva cara de traste, que definiría muy claramente mi mal humor. Nadie iba a hablarme ni dirigirme la palabra por el próximo mes y medio. Es-tu-pen-do) Bastante tenía ya con no poder verle durante más de cinco días, ya que no siempre funcionaba nuestro pacto de vernos todos los fines de semana.

Pensé en lo mal que la pasarían él y su hermana con esta noticia tan cruda. Sus padres se habían amado mucho, pero no sobrevivió tanto tiempo el amor. Me preguntaba cómo se lo estaría tomando Bruce, con ese carácter suyo tan peculiarmente rebelde. Él, siendo el mayor de los tres, la debería pasar no mucho mejor, pero por otro lado, se quitaría del medio a la madre de Will y de Kiara. Me imaginé que de ahí venía el inicio del caos; Bruce con su humor podrido habría agotado la paciensia de la segunda mujer de su padre y ésta habría querido que el señor Hurguen le diera una patada en el trasero y le mandara a mudar, después de todo, el muchacho tenía sus veintiséis bien cumplidos.  
Bruce detestaba a Mariana, la odiaba muchísimo a pesar que les tenía un cariño gigante a sus hermanos menores. No era nada de otro mundo, sólo los típicos problemas familiares.

William me obsequió un hermoso anillo con un corazón con sus iniciales grabadas en el centro. Me aseguró que con eso ningún chico iba a intentar seducirme. Me prometió que iba a llamarme siempre que pudiera y que no dejaría de pensar en mí. Ojala mi madre me hubiese dejado ir con él, pero antes de eso tenía que tener el dinero suficiente para pagar el viaje.

La despedida fue muy corta, un simple beso con pasión en exceso y millones de palabras cariñosas. No pude evitar llorar y él me secó las lágrimas con cariño. Cuando se fue, entré en el departamento, si es que a ese chiquero se le podía llamar departamento. Apostaba a que una celda estaría en mejores condiciones.

-Estupendo –rezongué mientras veía el desorden que había en la entrada –Mamá, haz zafado de ordenar hoy.

Esquivé con muy poca destreza los cuatro canastos de ropa sucia que encontré en la entrada a la pequeña sala, conformada por un sillón con capacidad para dos personas y un _puf _que le hacía juego al sillón. La destartalada televisión del año noventa y seis estaba prendida en el canal de noticias. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que explicarle a mamá que por causa de su amnesia, la cuota de luz era más que la que podía pagar ella con su diminuto sueldo? Insulté varias veces esa estúpida costumbre de ella de dejar los cubiertos, los platos, los vasos y, como si fuera poco, la ropa sucia y desparramada. Ni si quiera se tomaba la molestia de apilarlos como buena soltera que era.  
Pero claro, en su mundo, ella seguía siendo una adolescente. Se había quedado congelada en el tiempo ni bien nací yo. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de ser madre, y menos una responsable. Esa poca madurez suya recaía sobre mis hombros. Generalmente, yo era la de los límites y yo era la del orden, la aburrida.  
Ordené la ropa limitándome a meterla por partes en la lavadora que tenía más años que mi madre. Mientras la primera tanda era mezclada con jabón en polvo, me dediqué a lavar los platos. Una vez limpia la vajilla, mudé la ropa limpia a la secadora y la metí la otra pila de ropa sucia.

Cuando por fin acabé,acomodé los almohadones y me tiré en el sillón para poder comer nachos en compañía de las voces del televisor. Estuve cinco minutos mirando el canal de noticias, donde daban un documental intentando explicar qué diablos sucedía en la pequeña ciudad de Forks, con algunos reportajes a los ciudadanos. Me sorprendió las palabras que el Jefe de policías decía delante de las cámaras:

-Esto no es algo nuevo, han habido hace un par de años algunos otros casos -el hombre tenía más pinta de ser jubilado que de ser un policía activo. Se le marcaban las arrugas en la frente y el ligero ruborizado en sus mejillas pálidad me dió a entender que el tipo no estaba muy acostumbrado a desfilar delante de las cámaras -Creemos que es el mismo _animal_ el responsable de las muertes y doy mi palabra que acabaremos con él cuánto antes. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

-Y éstas, han sido las palabras del jefe de policías, Charlie Swan que a pesar de estar jubilado a ofrecido sus servicios para el pueblo de Forks... Y ahora, el reporte del tiempo....

Traducción: No tenemos ni idea de qué mierda es lo que está matando a la gente. ¡Pero no han de temer! Nosotros lo _mataremos...Si es que no nos mata antes...  
_Me reí en mi fuero interno en la poca desconfiaza y canté bingo cuando el reportero comentó que el hombre era jubilado. ¡Pobre señor! Tener que perseguir animales o seres humanos que mordían personas a esa edad, en lugar de estar centado en su sillón viendo a Los Yankes, y con una cerveza en la mano, debería ser patético.

Sinceramente me importaba muy poco cómo diablos iba a estar el clima durante el resto del fin de semana. Maldije no haberme traído los libros de historia porque tranquilamente podría haberme puesto a estudiar las materias que debía rendir para la semana que entraba. Pero claro, el señor William Hurguen no me avisó que se iba de viaje y yo como estúpida me organicé con él el fin de semana.

Cuando Chanel, mi madre, llegó a casa me hice la ofendida. Ella venía contenta, pavoneando un montón de bolsas de ropa y me llamó desde su habitación para que la ayudara a acomodar las nuevas vestimentas y de paso, probarme lo que me había comprado. Me arrastré como pude hasta su cuarto, ya que el sueño acumulado me estaba pasando factura.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? -se interesó mientras sacaba con extremo cuidado la ropa de las bolsas.

-Ay, nada, mamá –contesté echando un ojo a la vestimenta -¿Ropa para excursiones? ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? -ella esbozó una ancha sonrisa de alegría en su rostro rosado. Me estudió unos minutos con la mirada mientras mi paciencia llegaba a sus límites.

-Has estado llorando, mi niña –argumentó con una seriedad poco común -¿Has peleado con Will?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Nuestra relación iba a durar mucho porque ambos éramos parte de un todo, sin uno, el otro no vivía. Y el tipo de peleas al que ella hacía referencia era ese que marca el límite entre una relación amorosa y un odio rencoroso. Él y yo nunca íbamos a llegar a ese límite.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Chanel meneó la cabeza con gesto pensativo y recorrió mis pómulos con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Qué? -chillé irritada y apartando el rostro con brusquedad.

-Hija, has estado llorando mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese sinvergüenza? -le puse cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué parte de nos amamos no le quedaba claro?

-Él no me hizo, ni me hará daño, entiéndelo –bramé –Es que estoy harta de ordenar tus chiqueros, mamá, y tú te la pasas de estupidez a estupidez como una adolescente. ¡Ya no tienes dieciocho!

Ella permaneció en perfecto silencio con el rostro inexpresivo. Se llevó la mano al mentón, como quien se queda estudiando algo mentalmente. La ausencia de su mirada y la pasividad de su respiración me dieron a entender que no estaba, precisamente, en este mundo. Le di su tiempo. En esa posición, sus pobres treinta y cuatro años eran insuficientes para descubrir su rostro. Cobró esa seriedad que yo tanto anhelaba, pero que jamás estaría.  
Chanel volvió a tierra firme unos momentos después. Su sonrisa flameó orgullosa y me dijo:

-Lucy, viajaremos a Forks.

* * *

_**Holaaa! Aca dejo el primero de los capítulos. Sé que la cosa puede parecer un poco confusa, pero el hecho es que Chanel y Lucy viven en Seattle. **_

_**Muchas gracias a mica lautner por leer y dejar review, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ella.**_

_**Dentro de poquito subiré el próximo a esperas de que este siembre interés en ustedes.**_

_**Un saludo muy grande y muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**mica**_


	3. Mordida

**Mordida**

* * *

Chanel había decidido que esa hermosa noche de luna llena, era perfecta para salir a caminar un rato. Al menos hasta que el viento helado de Forks nos hiciera cortar nuestra mini excursión. Me había preparado mis desgastados jeans, mis zapatillas_ Nike_ del año pasado, una camisa manga tres cuartos y por si acaso, un jersey gris. Suponía, como la mayoría de las veces, que esa noche iba a ser como cualquier otra.

Las risas, las bromas –e incluso –, los insultos asia algún que otro profesor o compañero de trabajo de ella, no faltaron durante nuestro paseo sin rumbo fijo por el bosque. Chanel era tan divertida que podíamos pasarnos horas y horas hablando de lo mismo. Era ese tipo de mujeres rebuscadas, que siempre exprimían todo el jugo a la fruta, en el caso, al tema de conversación. Ella detestaba el silencio, la hacía sentir muy incómoda, algo que a mi me jodía bastante. No había situación más hermosa que tener todo el enorme bosque de la localidad de Forks a tu entera disposición, con ese silencio tranquilizador y pacífico. Pero no, mi madre tenía que acabar con tanto Edén y meter palabras para llenar los espacios a que ella le incomodaban.

Pero a pesar de todos sus defectos, lo mejor de todo, era que la tenía para mi sola. No tenía hermanos –o eso creía- y mi padre había desaparecido antes de que yo naciera. Muchísimas veces me había preguntado el porqué de eso._ ¿Demasiada responsabilidad? ¿Peleas con mi madre? ¿Otra familia? _Siempre, siempre, pero siempre, Chanel huía acobardada cuando le preguntaba sobre él y su pasado. Se escudaba diciendo que él no debía entrar a mi vida de ninguna manera, pero, a mi no me importaba que sus tontas opiniones de mujer despechada me evitaran conocer al otro lado de mi familia.

Respetaba, la mayoría de veces, la visión de ella, su perspectiva. Respetaba, pacientemente, que ella viera la vida de manera cruel y despiadada. Ella le tenía pánico al amor y prefería estar sola. De hecho, a ella la habían dejado sola ni bien corrió la noticia de que estaba embarazada de mí. Bueno, la dejaron aquellos pocos amigos de la facultad que la conocían desde hacía añares. Mis abuelos habían fallecido antes de que mamá ingresara a la facultad y por eso, su falta de experiencia a causa de la ausencia de esa vocecita quisquillosa típica de los padres echándote en cara y recordándote usar protección en relaciones íntimas y _bla, bla, bla._

Podía mantener el silencio un par de años, podía aprender de sus errores y entender que ella solo era una tonta adolescente que tuvo que madurar por las malas. Pero yo ya tenía dieciséis, y no podía esperar más. Mi curiosidad me impulsó valor para comenzar la charla. Hubo cinco veces que ella trató de escapar de mis preguntas, mas con mi astucia conseguí mi prometido; hablar sobre Joshua Uley...

-¿Sam Uley? –Pregunté atónita -¿Tengo un hermano mayor? ¿Mamá como no me lo has dicho antes?

Chanel permaneció callada durante dos interminables minutos. Lentamente, una brisa comenzó a congelarme las extremidades, pero no consideré necesario el jersey.

-Digamos que tu…padre –apretó los dientes con rabia al decir la última palabra-tuvo una mujer antes que yo. De todas formas, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Desapareció, se esfumó o simplemente, se lo ha tragado la tierra. Sinceramente, no me importa.

La forma con la que ella pretendía desviar sus explicaciones era muy graciosa, jamás iba a conseguir quitarme de la cabeza esa obsesión mía por saber de mi otro lado familiar. El lado de mi padre. Ahora tenía un hermano mayor, (¡Genial!), pero esto parecía molestarle a Chanel. Lo poco que me importaba eso se vio reflejado en las millones de preguntas que se formaban en mi cabeza. Por más que ella no quisiera, no le importara o no deseara hablar de _ellos,_ a mi me tendría que contrar más información.

-Háblame de Sam Uley –exigí con entusiasmo.

Chanel hizo un mohín, y tras rogarle al cielo que me quedara muda me respondió:

-Sam es ese tipo de chicos ideales para liderar. Es como un capitán, un jefe para los quileute_…_De hecho, tiene ese carácter maduro y responsable que su padre jamás consiguió o conseguirá tener.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Cuestioné refiriéndome a la cantidad de información que me dio sobre mi hermano mayor.¿No se suponía que a ella le importaba un comino la familia de Joshua?- ¡Ah! Seguro que le has visto y no me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué tú me pusiste esa regla totalmente absurda y estúpida sobre que no debo tener secretos contigo, pero tú sí? Es injusto, Chanel –ella se encogió de hombros convencida de que el tema estaba cerrado –Joshua me lo hubiese dicho –susurré en un tono que ella pudiera oírme.

-¡Bueno, sí! –Exclamó como quien no quiere la cosa - Fui hace unos años para…-miró nerviosa hacia cualquier lado buscando alguna excusa tonta -Fui a ver a Joshua Uley. Hacía más de cinco años que no sabía nada de él y bueno...fui a la reserva de La Push y cuando pregunté por Uley me llevaron hasta la casa de Sam y su esposa, Emily. El muchacho se comportó muy bien conmigo, porque, claro, no le rebelé que tenía una hermanita en Seattle.

-¿Por qué no? –quise saber enojada. No era justo; por más que él no supiera que su padre se rebolcaba con otras mujeres, a mi parecer tenía tanto derecho como yo a saber que tenía hermanos.

-Lucy, cariño, no era lo correcto -intentó explicarme mi madre con seriedad - Imagínate saber que tu padre ha tenido hijos por otro lado…Además, lo mío con Joshua Uley fue más un pasatiempos que un noviazgo. ¡Y cómo me convenció para beber de más! Maldito seas, Joshua Uley.

-Ay, mamá, eres patética –mascullé. –La verdad, no comprendo. Dices odiar a…Joshua pero sin embargo, has traído un bebé al mundo gracias a él. No debe ser tan abominable su compañía, ¿o acaso el clima en Las Vegas es tan diferente al de Seattle?

-Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencita. Que tus dieciséis años no son excusa para que descargue una trompada de disciplina.

Me eché a reír en ese mismo momento. Era tan gracioso verla tan furiosa por el error de haber quedado premiada por exceso de copas y poco cuidado. De hecho, era algo vergonzoso para mí saber que no era hija del fruto del amor entre dos personas sino, de un descuido…un error, pero a mi ni me molestaba.

Estaba tan interesada con eso de que tenía un hermano mayor, que no podía centrar la idea en que no era, precisamente, mi hermano. Era un _medio _hermano. ¡Y a mí que me importaba! Un hermano mayor; ¿cuántos años tendría? Preguntarle a mamá era una idiotez absoluta, por lo que preferí hacerme la idea de que tendría unos veinte y tantos.

-Luce, mira esto –dijo mi madre rompiendo en silencio. Para mi fortuna, ella había recuperado su bien humor y una vívida chispa de diversión habitaba en sus ojos marrón café. Sonreí para mis adentros; más tarde continuaríamos con la búsqueda de mi árbol genealógico –Son huellas de lobo, y al parecer, uno muy grande –prosiguió -¿Qué te parece si le echamos caza?

-¡Ay, mamá! –Protesté -¡No quiero cenar lobo! Prefiero el pavo.

Ella se rió entre dientes y meneó la cabeza.

-Seguro que no está solo. Deseo ver a la manada completa. Si él es grande, pues entonces hay otros como él. Imagínate…-_uf, ya había empezado con sus delirios aventureros._ A ver que se le había metido en la cabeza esta vez. -…lobos. ¡Guau! Qué criaturas más hermosas. Vamos, Luce, busquémosles.

Sin importarme la tarea que estábamos por llebar a cabo, le regale una ancha sonrisa demostrándole lo muy de acuerdo que estaba con esa aventura. No había actividad más divertida que perseguir animales en un bosque natural. Pude sentir la adrenalida fluyendo por mi cuerpo mientras trataba de adelantarme a mi madre, corriendo por el bosque. La luna nos ayudaba, y las estrellas me distraían con facilidad. Mamá estaba alerta en todo momento, pero ni siquiera ella misma podía negar la belleza del bosque de Forks. Me pregunté si aún estaríamos en la ciudad, o si habríamos ingresado en la reserva de La Push

-¿Ma, dónde estamos? -pregunté ante la duda.

-En Forks. La Push está hacia el oeste, y nosotras caminamos hacia el este. Las huellas nos guían hacía la salida del Sol. ¿Será una señal?

-Sí, sí, claro –la interrumpí –Ahora va a aparecer un duende y te dirá que tienes tres deseos.

Mi madre me fulminó con la mirada. Hubiese continuado así, de no ser porque un aullido sonoro, grave y profundo, cruzó el bosque hasta toparse con nuestros oídos. Venía del norte. ¡Ahí estaban los lobos! Ambas corrimos hasta llegar a un enorme y amplio prado. La tenue luz plateada embellecía el pastizal rico en flores. Las había de a montones. Si de noche era tan precioso, no quería hacerme la idea de cómo sería de día. Un paisaje tan romántico le hubiese causado nauseas a alguien tan quisquilloso como mi madre.

Podía oír, con muchísimo esfuerzo por mi parte, una especie de respiración agitada y cada tanto, gruñidos. Traté de ser tan precisa con mis ojos, pero fue prácticamente inútil. Eso sí, no sabía porqué, pero había dejado clavada la mirada en un conjunto de arbustos que se movían cada tanto. ¿Sería que había algún animal nocturno al acecho? ¿Y si era un lobo? La adrenalina hizo que, en mi pecho, el corazón me latiera a una velocidad asombrosamente rápida. Jamás había sentido eso. Pero no podía ni quería apartar los ojos de aquel sitio tan misterioso. Por otro lado, algo, una frágil voz dentro de mi mente me llamaba a aquel sitio; rogaba por mí y gritaba mi nombre.

Investigué a mi madre durante la fracción de unos cuatro segundos por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba fascinada con el cielo, y tumbada sobre la hierva, miraba las estrellas. Podía verla en su estado natural, cuando no quería aparentar que era una madre responsable(Actitud que le salía bien mal). Respiraba con lentitud, disfrutando del aire puro del bosque mientras que jugueteaba a formar criaturas con los puntos brillantes del cielo. La distracción en la que ella estaba sumergida no podía ser más perfecta. Genial, mi oportunidad.

Caminé sin vacilar por el prado tarareando mi canción preferida de _Los Beatles_. Otra ráfaga de viento me hizo cortar el paso de repente. Un escalofrío examinó de manera deliberada mi columna vertebral despertando todos mis sentidos. Mi instinto me indicó que entrara rápido a la protección del bosque o que cavara un hoyo en la tierra lo suficientemente profundo como para mantenerme alejada de las narices de un sabueso experto en mi olor. Ignoré todo eso, como de costumbre, pero no reanudé el paso. Aguardé allí, mirando las estrellas e imaginando mi baile de graduación. Bueno, sí, faltaban unos dos años pero nada que el tiempo no pueda hacer volar.

Podía imaginármelo a William con un traje y moño, bailando un _vals _conmigo, con sus manotas aferradas a mis caderas y sus labios pegados a los míos…

…auque, pensándolo así, algo se me removió en mi vientre, como dándome ganas de vomitar. Apoyé la mano en la panza y puse cara de asco mientras me imaginaba a Will besándome.

De pronto, un gruñido sordo me sacó de mis pensamientos y en lugar de ver millones de infinitas estrellas, me concentré en dos enormes pupilas negras –mucho más que la noche –y con un brillo hipnotizante y bello. Los ojos del lobo con pelaje del color de la arena eran extrañamente acogedores y amigables. Me sacaba, como mínimo, dos cabezas y media y eso que estaba parado en dos patas, con la cabeza inclinada para limitar con mi escasa altura. Había sólo dos metros entre él y yo. Dos escasos metros entre ese animal enorme y salvaje y yo, una simple y débil humana con una carne fresca que le estaría haciendo agua en la boca.

La belleza de su pelaje y lo profundo de su mirada me dejaron sin palabras. Era simplemente hermoso. La curiosidad fue mayor, y deseé tocarle. Al extender el brazo, me quedé maravillada al ver con qué rapidez contestó. Se acercó a mí, y agacho la cabeza sin quitarme los ojos de enzima. Podría jurar que sonreía. Dejé que mi mano viajara a través de esa enorme cabeza y me deleité cada roce de sus cabellos; suavidad por doquier.

-Luce, nos vamos –gritó Chanel a unos metros detrás de mí –Linda mascota, peo no podemos llevarlo a casa.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté ausente. Todavía me hallaba perdida en su pelaje y en lo raro de sus ojos, de apariencia demasiado lista para un animal salvaje.

-Porque es un lobo, y los lobos son libres. Aunque, podemos hacer una excepción –vaciló antes de continuar con lo que consideré una blasfemia –Los quileute van a matarnos, Luce. Se supone que ellos protegen a estos animales.

-Hablaré con Sam Uley y le pediré que me preste al lobo. Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano, ¿no?

El lobo levantó bruscamente la cabeza en ese momento y nos miró asustado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso había comprendido?

-Mira como se puso el lobo ni bien mencionaste al primogénito de Joshua Uley. Argh. ¡Qué se lo lleve el diablo! –escupió con asco -De cualquier forma, no creo que te cumpla el deseo. No creo que tenga mucho interés en hacerle un favor a su media hermana y yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de andar recibiendo favores de él...

-¿Que se lo lleve el diablo?¿A quién? Ten cuidado, porque quieras o no, Sam Uley es mi hermano, Joshua mi padre, y el lobo –volví los ojos a él al mismo momento que lo hizo el lobo –es _mío._

Mi madre me insultó por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Me estremecí al dar el primer paso. Maldita sea, quería quedarme a seguir mimando al lobo, pero tenía que volver. El viento soplaba y el jersey estaba siendo inútil.

-Adiós amiguito –dije besando el espacio entre sus ojos –Espero verte pronto.

Apenas dí dos pasos cuando le tenía delante de mí. Acercó lentamente su hocico a mi mejilla y, tras husmearlo, pasó la lengua. Le sonreí y caminé hacia mi madre.

Tras caminar una media hora hacia el oeste, porque yo quería dar una vueltita por la playa, mi mamá se detuvo para contemplar la herida que se había hecho al dejar que su pierna rozara el tallo de una planta con espinas enormes. La herida emanaba sangre y ella no conseguía frenar el flujo. Yo miraba distraída a nuestro alrededor. Sentía como si alguien estuviese al asecho, preparado para atacarnos. Traté de ignorar mis instintos pero mientras pasaban los segundos, más fuerte se hacía.

Aburrida y algo asustada le avisé a mamá que yo me iba a adelantarme, y que, cualquier cosa que ella necesitara que me gritara. No había hecho ni dos cuadras cuado un par de minutos más tarde, escuché un grito agudo. Era imposible que no fuese otra persona más que Chanel.

-¡Mam….!

No pude terminar de gritar la advertencia cuando algo negro comenzó a caminar hacia mí dirección. Me sentí aterrada. La mancha se movía con lentitud y cautela, y pude distinguir un pequeño brillo que reflejaba los rayos de la Luna llena. Un rato después, sentí un aullido. Volví los ojos al manchón y la luz plateada me mostró el contorno de un lobo gigante parado sobre sus cuatro patas que me miraba fijamente, como estudiándome.

La boca se me abrió hasta formar una O, pero me acordé de mamá y de que estaba en peligro. ¿La habría atacado uno de los lobos? Me dispuse a correr cuando el lobo se puso delante de mi camino, cortándome el paso. Le fulminé con la mirada y mágicamente me ví reflejada en sus ojos.

-Tienes que dejarme ir, mi madre está en peligro –le pedí como si él pudiese entenderme -¡Por favor! –le rogué empujando su cabezota para que me dejara el camino libre -el lobo profirió un gruñido desde su pecho y negó con la cabeza -¡No, no, no! –grité desesperada. -¡Mamá!

Sentí unas gotas saladas de agua brotando de mis ojos. Fuese lo que fuese estaba haciéndole daño a ella y este maldito lobo no me dejaba ir a socorrerla. Lo peor de todo, era que no tenía la certeza de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo, porque además de que sus gritos se habían dejado de escuchar, podía persibir un incesante movimiento a mis espaldas. Era fácil distinguir el sonido de las hojas secas siendo quebradas por pisadas fuertes. El enorme animal negro no estaba más tranquilo que yo, pero toda suatención estaba centrada en mí. ¿Y si él estaba tratando de cuidarme de lo que fuera que estuviese o había atacado a mi madre? ¿Existían los lobos vegetarianos?

Volví a empujarle, mientras el me miraba con melancolía. Llorisqueé un rato vencida bajo la cabeza del lobo. Me aferré a su pelaje y descargué allí mi tristeza. Todavía no la había visto muerta, pero era algo más que obvio. Algo o alguien la había atacado y yo la había dejado sola. Lo más extraño era que el lobo, de vez en cuando, me lamía el rostro o dejaba caer el hocico sobre mi cabeza como intentando consolarme. _¿Cómo…cómo era posible?_

Pero no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de eso ahora. Tenía que, por cualquier medio, ir a donde ella y al menos consolarme con ver cuerpo mordisqueado por algún lobo… o cualquier otra criatura... Y como por arte de magia, recordé en una rápida secuencia de _flashbacks _la conversación que había mantenido con Will, aquella que comentaba sobre moridas humanas en cadáveres carentes de sangre, totalmente secos. ¿Y si un vampiro había atacado a mi madre? ¿Cómo era que el lobo podría saberlo? ¿Vampiros? Esto no podía estar pasando de verdad, tenía que ser parte de algpun estúpido sueño. ¡Un lobo que hablara español y personas que viven de la sangre no existen en la vida real! ¡Mierda, me estaba volviendo completamente loca!

Pero entonces, el peso del hocico sobre mi cabeza desapareció y cuando levanté la vista, el enorme lobo negro miraba algo. Más bien, le echaba una mirada de advertencia a la vez que mostraba los enormes colmillos. Miré en la misma dirección y se me heló la sangre al ver una persona de belleza incalculable. Mis ojos estudiaron la maravillosa criatura que sonreía maquiavélicamente a pocos metros de nosotros. Él, con el cabello rozándole los hombros y del mismo color que el sol al amanecer, tenía un par de gotas de sangre cayendo desde su labio inferior hasta dejar de verse porque caía por el cuello.

Un rayo de Luna se estampó justo sobre la mancha roja y el brillo me dejó atónita. Mi corazón cobró vida propia y comenzó a gritar de miedo en el centro de mi pecho. A mis espaldas, el lobo gruñó de nuevo pero ahora con el propósito de asustarle a él, la extraña criatura que me estaba causando escalofríos. Pero fue cuando le examiné el rostro que mi cordura dejó de existir. Me perdí en esos medallones escarlata que rodeaban la pupila negra. Luego, la piel; pálida y fina. Era como haberle tirado un paquete lleno de harina; tan suave, delicada y blanca parecía su piel.

Ahora, el lobo se había puesto en posición defensiva, pero permaneció quieto a mis espaldas. Volvió a soltar un gruñido levantando el labio superior para mostrar el verdadero tamaño de sus dientes. En eso, otro animal de similar tamaño apareció detrás del extraño hombre, gruñendo. El lobo, de hermoso pelaje rojizo me miró y asintió con la cabeza al que me cuidaba. Ambos clavaron la vista en el hombre y los tres me miraron.

Sentí el palpitar de mi corazón de nuevo, delatando mis nervios.

-Muchachos, no les pido mucho. Solamente, tengo hambre. La _otra humana_no me ha satisfacido como yo había pensado –murmuró o más bien, cantó porque esa voz suya era tan llevadera como una suave melodía para quedarse dormido. Aquel bicho raro tenía que ser el acecino de mamá.

-Colmillos manchados con sangre –empecé a murmurar yo –Piel blanca y…hambre de humanos… -tragué saliva -¿Vampiro?

Los lobos intercambiaron miradas cautelosos mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en el rostro del acecino. El fascinante lobo rojizo asintió una sola vez con su cabezota, pero sin apartar los ojos del…_vampiro._

-¿Mataste a mi madre?

Era de lo más absurdo estar hablando con esa criatura inhumana, cruel que me había quitado a la persona más importante en mi vida. Y todavía tenía la valentía de admitirlo. Me puse de pie, y cegada por la furia y la sed de venganza dí dos cortos pasos hacía él. Un movimiento de lo más estúpido, por cierto, pero no podía dejar viva a la criatura acesina. Bastantes muertes se había cobrado ya y no le iba a dejar a Charlie Swam que cargara con la gloria de haberle capturado. Sobre mi cadáver que ese sucio bicho chupador de sangre iba a volver a clavar los colmillos en otro humano.

Y entonces, mientras me acercaba tambaleándome al monstruo , los lobos se movieron en perfecta sincronización. Se agazaparon listos para atacar y erizaron los pelos del lomo a la vez que dejaban caer hacia atrás las orejas. A ambos lados nuestros, aparecieron otros dos vampiros más. Una mujer muy atractiva de ojos rubí y del otro lado, nos sonreía con maldad otro muchacho alto de mirada divertida y cabello marrón chocolate, pero con esos aterradores ojos rojos que iban a formar parte de mis pesadillas por siempre.

-Ay –balbuceé. ¿¡Para qué mierda me había corrido de la protección del lobo!?

-Hola, preciosa –me saludó ella –Tu madre hubiera sido un festín pero… -miró a los lobos y rió entre dientes –Actuemos rápido, estos animales son un problema.

-Como quieras –emitió el otro recién llegado –Háganse cargo de los perritos, yo no he comido nada. Me corresponde comer a mí.

Fue mucho más rápido que un segundo acelerado lo que duró que el muchacho de cabellos dorados me tomara por la cintura y me llevara corriendo por el bosque que se reproducía delante de mis ojos como borrones oscuros que apenas dibujaban sus siluetas. Me sostenía con fuerza, decidido a no dejarme ir mientras me alejaba del sitio donde sus compañeros entretenían a los lobos. De pronto, me dí cuenta de que estaba completamente perdida. Iba a morir esa misma noche a pesar de que los lobos habían intentado cuidarme.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa noche? ¿Por qué con sólo dieciséis años? ¿Por qué el mismo día que mi madre? ¿Por qué sin despedida? ¿Y por qué un vampiro? ¿Por qué los lobos quería cuidarme, o al menos eso habían intentado?

Un jadeo salvaje me quitó de mis pensamientos. Traté de enfocar la vista y la atención a aquello que nos perseguía. Era el bellísimo animal con el pelaje rubio como granos de arena seguido de otro gris un poco más pequeño. También estaba un joven rubio de ojos dorados que me miraba fijamente; su mirada era feroz y estaba decidido a capturarme. Solo me alegré de ver al lobo arena, porque el otro chico con extraños ojos me miraba muy mal.

Estaba bien llena de miedo, mis ojos hablaban por mí.

-Ayúdame –dije con los labios al lobo, al _mío._

Él pareció desesperado en ese mismo momento, porque sus ojos se abrieron mucho y juraría que estaba curvando los labios hacía abajo. Apretó el paso pero no conseguía alcanzarnos. Y entonces, el vampiro que me tenía como su presa buscó mi mano. Al sentir su piel, la harina me pareció una pésima comparación. Tal vez, algo así como el mármol era suficiente para decir que el frío y la dureza reinaban allí. Él acercó la mano hacía su boca y husmeó mis venas, disfrutando del olor de la sangre. Dejó que su lengua explorara esa parte de mi cuerpo y soltó un suspiro de victoria. Me acarició con los colmillos y cerré los ojos preparada para sufrir de verdad.

Y entonces, allí, en el medio de la persecución, el vampiro clavó los colmillos en mi piel que cedió con facilidad y absorbió como si estuviese tomando un refresco. Dejé escapar un grito de dolor agudo mientras sentía como él me chupaba la sangre... Hasta que alguien nos tumbó a ambos y los colmillos se desprendieron de mi piel.

Un agudo e insoportable dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo dejando que mis gritos sonaran por todo el bosque. Era un calor abrasador que me consumía mentalmente todo el cuerpo, cada célula, cada órgano, cada sentido. Se me esfumaba la vida frente a los ojos, y había tenido la peor de las muertes. Al menos, mamá no estaría sola en el más allá. Frente a tanto calor, otras manos gélidas acariciaron mi herida y unos nuevos colmillos se clavaron allí y volvieron a succionar. Podía hacerme la idea de que los lobos habían fallado y tras una corta pelea entre los dos hombres, el vampiro habría ganado y ahora disfrutaba de su cena.

Sin embargo, la sensación de fuego consumiendome se fue apagando lentamente conforme las succiones sesaban. Era como si me hubiesen chupado el dolor en lugar de la sangre, pero podía sentir el flujo de la sangre a través de mi brazo. Poco a poco, mis chillidos se calmaron y también el calor descontrolado. Una fea sensación a paz reinó en mi cuerpo, adormeciéndome por completo.

_ ¿Me habría muerto de una vez?_

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Hospital Cullen

**Hospital Cullen**

* * *

Aquello sí que había sido la peor de mis pesadillas en años, y eso que tenía los dieciséis bien cumplidos y llenos de sueños y pesadillas. Aguardaba que mamá me estuviese esperando con unas deliciosa tostadas y un caliente café con leche de desayuno, para tragarme que había sido una pesadilla. ¿Se creería ella que había soñado con vampiros y lobos en una sola noche? Ambas teníamos una imaginación asombrosa, así que, ¿por qué no?

Pero y entonces, ¿qué era lo que me dolía tanto físicamente? Porque esa sensación de quemazón dentro de mi garganta había huido, pero el sentir cuatro colmillos chapándome la sangre permanecía clavada en mi piel. Más precisamente, en mi muñeca…

…_Ay Dios..._

Abrí los ojos y los cerré automáticamente al chocarme con la luz de un reflector potente sobre mis ojos. Cuando me acostumbré, traté de incorporarme apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre algo suave y liso debajo de mí. Chillé de dolor al recibir un pinchazo de dolor en mi muñeca izquierda. Instintivamente, me llevé la mano a la vista y la examiné detalladamente. Estaba vendada y sobresalía un manchón rojo en el centro. Tragué saliva; la sangre además de marearme, me provocaba nauseas.

De pronto, una serie de imágenes de lo más extrañas comenzaron a atacar mi mente, dejándome totalmente indefensa. Era como si el dolor que me recorría, especialmente la zona de la muñeca, se hubiera extendido por todo mi cuerpo dejándolo sin paz. Traté de acomodarlas, una por una, ordenándolas como podía. Ninguna tenía lógica; dos extraños hombres maravillosamente bellos acompañados de una mujer con exóticos ojos rubí, unos lobos que me perseguían, la contextura fina y suave de un pelaje extraordinariamente hermoso y una mordida que me había dejado totalmente inconciente.

Quité la herida de la vista con la pequeña ilusión de olvidarme de esas imágenes y al levantar los ojos me topé con algo maravillosamente extraño. Eran dorados aquellos ojos que me evaluaban con pasión, como el oro de mi anillo que levaba grabadas mis iniciales. Era una mirada…tranquila, pacífica y sabia. Me perdí en el llameante brillo del metal incrustado en sus ojos. El hombre tenía la piel blanca, incluso más que las sábanas que decoraban la cama donde estaba postrada. Incliné ligeramente la cabeza contra mi hombro al encontrar muchas similitudes con las criaturas que habían aparecido misteriosamente en mi mente.

-Buenos días, Lucy. Soy el doctor Carslile Cullen. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -me quedé aturdida por la melodía de sus palabras. La entonación antigua y segura que había usado me cautivó igual que lo hbaían hecho el extraño color de sus ojos.

Antes de siquiera contestar la pregunta, mis ojos continuaron investigando a aquel hombre tan amable. Tenía un guardapolvos con su nombre grabado con una letra cursiva preciosa de color negro en un bolsillo situado en el ángulo superior inquiero del pecho. Sobresalía la tapa de un bolígrafo y algunas chucherías más, de esas que usaban los pediatras.

Le miré con la duda en los ojos porque no l encontraba explicación válida a su comportamiento. Es decir, ¿quién rayos le había pedido que me internaran? No estaba tan loca como para que me trataran de esa manera. Carslie me sonrió dejando a la vista unos dientes blancos y perfectos. No había tanta diferencia entre el blanco de la dentadura y el blanco de su piel.

Entonces La persecución que yo había dado como un sueño volvió a mi mente, todas aquellas imágenes se ordenaron por si solas y el sentido me explicó todo de una. Literalmente, sentí como si la estuviese volviendo a vivir. Me abracé a mi cuerpo llena de miedo y desesperada mientras dentro de mi mente se reproducía una y otra vez cuando el vampiro me había clavado los colmillos. Era una sensación terrorífica, alarmante y desesperada.

El doctor Carslile Cullen se acercó con una velocidad imposible para un ser humano y me consoló, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí, porque había recordado que mi madre había muerto por la culpa de un vampiro. _Y yo no había cobrado mi venganza..._

Por otro lado, el roce de una superficie suave y ardiente contra mi mano herida me sacó por comleto de mis lamentos internos. Volví los ojos y me encontré con otros negros y profundos. Estaban sobre un rostro de lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi corta vida. Fue como entrar en el cielo y robarme un ángel. Él era altísimo, hombros anchos y muy fornido. Unas ojeras se hicieron notar debajo de sus ojos como dos bolsas llenas de carbón. Por lo que esto último me indicó, el muchacho no había dormido en mucho tiempo.  
Sin embargo y no tuve idea del porqué, pero me entraron unas preocupaciones por saber qué le había pasado a ese chico tan bello y con mirada pura y agradable. Cuando volví a mirar más detenidamente ese par de ojos negros, tuve la sensación de _déjà vu_; yo ya me había cruzado con esos ojos. ¿Pero dónde?

-Luce –me llamó su voz que se escuchaba cansada y desesperada –Tranquilízate, por favor.

Dejé que uno de mis dedos acariciara su rostro y reposara sobre las bolsas de carbón, deseando borrarlas. ¿Pero que carajo me estaba pasando? ¿A quién se le ocurriría acariciar la cara de un completo desconocido? O yo estaba loca, o este sueño de mierda me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada porque no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por rozar con las yemas de los dedos su cobriza piel. Me sentí completamente feliz cuando pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieron desde mi mano hasta mi corazón, haciendo que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara más de la cuenta. Tras examinarlo,me dí cuenta de que tenía cara de niño, una hermosa y tierna cara de niño. No tenía apariencia joven, yo le daba unos veinte años más o menos, pero tenía esa pequeña sonrisa picarona que sólo encuentras en los chicuelos endemoniados.

-Estoy…bien, creo –contesté en susurros a la pregunta que el doctor Cullen me había inquirido.

El chico que me sostenía la mano herida me sonrió, pero apenas levantó los ojos. Estaba muy cansado. Soltó el aire que venía reteniendo y me regaló una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad. Otra cosa que solamente ves en un alegre niño de cuatro años. ¿Por qué cuando crecemos nos olvidamos de sonreír? ¿Cómo era posible que a él, ese extraño chico increíblemente atractivo para mis ojos, le saliera tan fácil curbar asia arriba la comisura de sus labios? Pero más allá de esa encantadora sonrisa, de su piel cobriza suave y caliente, de su enorme tamaño y de ese aire protector que emanaba en mi dirección, había algo en sus ojos que me hacía sentir completamente feliz y contenida. Mientras le estudiaba la tristeza causada por la pérdida de mi madre se quemó como madera en una fogata.

-¿Te conozco? –quise saber, pero la voz me falló antes de comenzar.

-Aún está muy débil –declaró una voz aterciopelada desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Con lentitud me volví al hombre de ojos cual oro que me miraron como diciendo "relájate,no te haremos daño, niña" ¿Cuántos? ¿Diecisiete? No más que eso al joven que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y me examinaba con la mirada. De vez en cuando, miraba al chico que estaba a mi lado. Maldita sea. ¿Es que había sido capturada por una manga de alienígenas con apariencia de modelos? Yo no estaba tan acostumbrada a cruzarme con cuerpos tan delicadamente recordados, con facciones hermosas y como si fuera poco, color de ojos fuera de lo común.

El joven con los brazos cruzados amplió una sonrisa y miró a su compañera; una mujer más bajita que él, de facciones hermosas. Me llamó la atención que su labio superior fuese algo más grande que el inferior, pero increíblemente, eso encajaba con la belleza de su figura. Otro par de ojos dorados, y una sonrisa pequeña. A su lado, me contemplaba otra chica de belleza exuberante, rizos rojizos y ojos como dos barras redondas y agujereadas de chocolate. Sus labios estaban marcados por una sonrisa tan grande, que amenazaba con huir de su rostro. Eso sí, el que estaba detrás de ella era muy, muy grande. El muchacho alcanzaba los dos metros a simple vista. Su mirada juguetona y el extremado tamaño de sus músculos se me antojaron desconcertantes. La sonrisa blanca resaltaba contra su piel oscura, pero linda.

Ahora sí, todo era un lío para mí. En primer lugar, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Quién me había rescatado del vampiro? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué estaba allí conmigo? ¿Y el doctor? ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Y que había pasado con los lobos? ¿Con los cuatro lobos que habrían fallecido por mí? ¿Y el muchacho que les acompañaba en la persecución?Busqué las respuestas únicamente en los ojos del chico que estaba a mi lado. Él había borrado su sonrisa del rostro y sentí unos deseos desaforados de exigirle que me sostuviera entre sus brazos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –me interrogó. Negué lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Quién podía pensar en hambre cuando se tenía una mordida de vampiro en la muñeca y había sobrevivido a dos ataques en una sola noche?

Ambos movimos la mirada a mi muñeca y él rechinó los dientes.

-Maldita sanguijuela –masculló con odio.

-¿Qué? –él levantó los ojos y me miró sobresaltado. -¿Qué has dicho? -inquirí desconcertada por su _sobrenombre._ _¿Sanguijuelas? ¿Pero qué clase de... nombre era ese? ¡No había sido atacada por sanguijuelas, fueron v-a-m-p-i-r-o-s!_,grité en mi fuero interno.

-Le llama así a quien te mordió la otra noche, pequeña –contestó el otro moreno –No te preocupes, jamás te volverá a poner un dedo enzima. Además, ese chupasangre es cenizas ahora –dijo lo último entre risas triunfales. ¿Él había estado ahí? Y...un momento, ¿Chupasangres? ¿Que no se podían dejar de joder con los adjetivos o sobrenombres y decirme de una bendita vez una agradable explixación que me diera motivos suficientes para no creer que estaba secuestrada por raros alienígenas mediocres?

-Ust-ustedes… ¿Cómo? –pude balbucear

¡Pero, maldita sea! Ya tenía bastantes líos con los ojos rojos, los dorados, las sonrisas puras y la excesiva belleza delante de mis ojos como para tener que resolver cómo era que este chico había estado ahí, qué rayos significaba eso de sanguijuela, cómo podían estar al tanto de que existían tales criaturas y además… ¿Cómo había sobrevivido yo? ¿O acaso era parte de un estúpido sueño?

¿Estaría mi madre viva? Porque, si yo me había salvado, eso quería decir que ella también. Tal vez, ella estaba dormida y roncando en alguna otra habitación de ese hospital medio raro y toda esta locura tendría fin. Cuando ella estuviese recuperada, nos volveríamos a Seattle y mi vida volvería a ser normal, como antes...

El joven de pelos cobrizos se estremeció a la vez que decía con voz ronca pero aterciopelada:

-Jacob, cierra el hocico, chucho.

La chica de pelos de zanahoria le fulminó con la mirada. Me reí por la escena, parecía hecha para que yo cambiara mi humor.

-Edward Cullen –se presentó el adolescente que previamente había cayado al acompañante de la dueña de los ojos chocolate –Es bueno tenerte despierta. Bienvenida.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Cinco días, pequeña –contestó Jacob haciendo un gesto de impaciencia -¡Qué bueno que despertaste! Uno que yo sé no ha pegado un ojo desde que te mordieron. Y esa nche sí que había sido larga, eh. Menuda noche habían elegido als sanguijuelas para salir a cazar.

-Jacob –carraspearon todos en la habiación.

-Es que, no lo entiendo. Se suponía que teníamos el perímetro cubierto, ¿de dónde salieron? Ah, pero sin duda, Seth corrió rapidísimo cuando te mordió y evitó que el veneno se dispersara por todo tu cuerpo y entonces ¡zap! -hizo una imitación con las manos de una bomba explotando -Nos olvidamos que ninguno de nosotros puede "chupar" el veneno _sangüigeloso_ o _sangüiponzonoso_ de los chupasangres. ¡Guaaaau! Sí que hacía mucho que no nos hacían correr tanto desde que los Vult....

-¡¡¡¡Jacob!!! -chillaron todoso en la habitación, incluída yo. ¡Era lo menos que podía hacer! ¿Qué otra cosa te queda por hacer si un reberendo gillipoyas comienza a hablarte en un idioma alienígena del cual no entiendes ni mu? ¡Pues gritarle que se caye, como Dios manda!

Me tomé unos minutos para tratar de entrelazar los cabos sueltos y de alguna que otra manera tranquilizarme a mi misma. No iba a para en buen puerto si no me predisponía a entender qué carajo había sucedido, qué carajo estaba sucediendo y qué carajo iba a suceder. Aborrecí usar tanto el diccionario "no permitido" o "de las palabras prohibidas", pero cuando haces frente a un reberendo inútil como Jacob, quien te habla y habla sin parar, no tienes remedio más que enloquecerte. Eso sí, agradecía eternamente que nadie en esa habitación pudiera leerme la mente; estaría en el horno con papas de no ser así...

Edward Cullen se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y rodó los ojos. ¡Qué extraña que era esa gente, por la Virgen de Guadalupe!

-¿Alguien podría explicarme? –pedí conun insignificante hilo de voz.

-Una sanguijuela te dio caza en el bosque y nosotros aparecimos justo antes de que te mordiera. Pero ¡ es que teníamos todo planeado! Y a ti se te dio por llamar la atención de las otras dos sanguijuelas y entonces todo se vino abajo –comenzó a decir Jacob rápidamente para evitar los llamados de atención por parte de los presnetes, pero enseguida se cayó conforme todos le fulminaban con la mirada.

-Creo que hay que explicarle _qué _somos antes de explicarle qué sucedió, Jake –sugirió la mujer de ojos ocre. Asentí y ella me sonrió –Me llamo Bella. Bienvenida –le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lucy, nosotros vivimos en un mundo lleno de criaturas que tú y la mayoría de los _humanos _ignoran que existe –el doctor Carslile me hablaba lentamente para que yo pudiera asimilar cada palabra de manera correcta –Supongo que habrás relacionado a las criaturas que te atacaron ayer con algunas que habrás escuchado el leyendas humanas.

-Vampiros –adiviné sin evitar un escalofrío.

-Sí –reconocío él como si se sintiera traicionado –Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo así pero, yo soy uno de ellos -¡Pero antes de qe te entre el pánico! Tienes que saber que yo no me alimento con sangre humana. Mi dieta se basa en sangre animal y de ahí la coloración de mis ojos –dijo señalando con un dedo sus pupilas –Esto es algo que debes tener en cuenta siempre; un vampiro de ojos rojos se alimenta de vidas humanas. En mi familia, nos alimentamos de sangre animal porque respetamos a los humanos. Por eso, te hemos atendido aquí y porque creemos que lo que te han hecho aquellos vampiros es responsabilidad nuestra. Te recompenzaremos en todo, lo prometo.

_ ¡Ah, pero qué bien! _dije en mi fuero interno, o sea que eran unos humanos mutantes o "vampiros" los que dejaban sin sangre a otras personas. Ya me lo quería imaginar al jefe de policías jubilado pero "actuamente en servicio a su pueblo" lidiando con uno de estos. Tal ves su equipo no iba a tener tanto problema con estos vampiros mediocres que preferían alimentarse de animales, po respeto a los humanos. ¿Cuántos de ellos habrían dispersados por el mundo?

-Por favor –le interrumpí –No tiene porqué molestarse. Soy grande y puedo cuidarme sola. Al menos sí en un bosque donde no haya…vampiros –dejé soltar unas risas entre dientes –Pero, de todas formas, muchas gracias por brindarme su hospitalidad. Usted y su familia son maravillosos -una ancha sonrisa curbrió el rostro de Carslile, Edward y las dos muchachas.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso adelante teniendome la mano.

-Por si no ha quedado claro, soy Jacob –dijo con tono irónico –Black, Jacob Black –agregó con sarcasmo y estrechó con mucho cuidado mi mano. Volví a reírme y él continuó hablando –No te han contado todo, porque, como de costumbre, se olvidan de los verdaderos héroes. ¿Sabes? Nosotros también tomamos parte de la batalla. ¿El lobo rojizo? ¡Era yo! ¡Estuve tan cerca, tan cerca de romperle el cráneo a esa sanguijuela! Pero no, no. ¡Maldito! –Jacob Black estaba como emocionado y algo alterado. Su voz se había elevado hasta torturarme los oídos y me ví olbigada a taparlos con ambas manos, ofeniéndole de manera indirecta.

-Lo siento, Jacob –susurré un rato después de haberme recuperado -¿Dices que eras el lobo rojizo? Ah, genial. Los hombres lobo también están en esta historia. Maravilloso –logré articular dejando bien en claro mi sarcasmo.

Jacob y la otra chica de ojos dulzones se rieron. El chico que estaba a mi izquierda apenas sonrió, y las palabras que Jacob Black había dicho minutos atrás rebotaron en mi mente, como varios cuchillos sobre mi muñeca.

_"-Cinco días, pequeña –Me había dicho Jacob-¡Qué bueno que despertaste! Uno que yo sé no ha pegado un ojo desde que te mordieron. Y esa noche sí que había sido larga, eh."_

Guau. O sea, que el chico se había quedado despierto para cuidarme. ¿Era eso posible o simplemente era un chiste más? ¿Cómo podía una persona completamente desconocida para mí tener esa confianza y ese lazo tan poderoso? Porque, quedarse velandome durante tanto tiempo me parecía algo tan lejano e imposible…

…por descontado, nunca había confiado en las muestras de verdadero amor. Creía fervientemente que eso solamente ocurría en las novelas o en las películas. No podía haber lugar para que alguien diera ese tipo de muestras de afecto. Es decir, ¡Qué ridículo era pensar que la gente sí se amaba de verdad, que el amor podía ser para siempre! Tenía muy en claro que el amor que sentía por William era incalculable, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de mantener a salvo su felicidad, pero de ahí a confiar en un futuro felices y comiendo perdices, mmm, no era de pesimista, pero no creía para nada en eso.

-Bueno, vampiros y hombres lobo. ¿Qué más? –pregunté para distraerme.

-¿Te parece poco? –cuestionó Edward –Pero si quieres saber…Yo leo mentes.

Hubo un momento de completo silencio en el cual investigué la veracidad de sus palabras. Sí, tranquilamente podía ser cierto. Así que, sonreí de manera deliberada. Sí él podía leer mentes –algo literalmente imposible y tan fácil de decir como difícil de creer –significaba que durante todo este tiempo había podido investigar mis recuerdos ( y saber la linda lista de insultos que declaré a favor de Jacob) En definitiva, ¿Cuánto sabía, gracias a su don, Edward de mí? ¿Y qué le había confiado a sus familiares? ¿Podía confiar que mis secretos estuiesen a salvo bajo su mente?

-Por supuesto que sí –me contestó haciendo una elegante reberencia con la cabeza.

Me quedé sin palabras. Poco a poco, el vacío de la muerte se fue llenando con todas estas novedades.

-¿Qué más? –me interesé con entusiasmo.

Todos en la habitación me miraron incrédulos. Todos menos Edward, quién podía acceder a mi mente y sabía que mi curiosidad era mucho más grande que mi dolor. O al menos eso quería creerme yo.

* * *

_Okey, acá entrego el tercer capítulo oficial. Me pasé una hora haciéndole modificaciones y cambios para que quedara cuerdo, así que deseo que sea de su agrado.  
Gracias **Mica** por tu apoyo, y disculpame que no te lo pude agradecer antes, es que ni bien acabé de subir el capítulo **Mordida** leí tu review.  
**LiahDragga** lamento decirte que Carslile llegó justo a tiempo para sacarle el veneno a Lucy, si ella se hubiese convertido no habría imprimación y por lo tanto no habría novela! En serio lo lamento si eso era lo que querías! Pero te prometo meter a un neófito en la historia dentro de un tiempo y no tienen ni idea dequién va a ser._

_Me gustaría que se note que Lucy casi no piensa en William, algo que se debe a que su mente ya no piensa en él como el amor de su vida. Poco a poco, ella misma se va a ir dando cuenta de eso y el verdadero quilombo va a empezar ahí._

_Me gustaría saber su la cantidad de insultos no es de su agrado, porque la verdad a mi me descarga bastante usarlos. _

_En fin, muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y un saludo muy muy grande!_

_mica_


	5. Poniéndome al día

**Poniéndome al día**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward Cullen miró a la jovencita que estaba abrazada a Jacob Black y me señaló con la barbilla. Ella y él se sonrieron y noté que las sonrisas eran exactamente iguales. Por tanto, estos dos tenían algo en común porque además de ser físicamente similares, se me daba que ella también tenía algún superpoder.

En efecto y en silencio, la menudita muchacha de ojos encantadores y mejillas pintadas de rosa se acercó a mí con esa ancha sonrisa suya. Parecía presa de una alegría sin igual. Me sentía como un regalo en Navidad, y ella era el niño impaciente que rompía los envoltorios para descubrir cada obsequio.

Depositó sus manos con cinco dedos largos, finos y delicados sobre mis mejillas. Y entonces una sucesión de imágenes reinaron en mi cerebro, bloqueando mis antiguos pensamientos. Eran imágenes tan reales, tan vívidas que si no hubiese sabido que en este mundo nada es lo que parece, hubiese vivido en su mente. No me tomó mucho tiempo saber que lo que estaba viendo era todo producto de ella, que ella me estaba mostrando lo que había en su mente. Entre imagen e imagen me fue contando de qué se trataba este nuevo mundo "fantástico" ; los dones que algunos vampiros adquirían, el superdesarrollo de los cinco sentidos para los hombres lobo y los vampiros, información sobre ambas especies, y un resumen práctico de todo lo que había sucedido dos segundos después de que el vampiro me hubiese hincado los colmillos fueron algunas de las tantas cosas que ella me enseñó utilizando un perfecto lenguaje a través de imágenes salidas directamente de su mente.

Fue sorprendente y poco creíble que el chico que permanecía a mi izquierda, hubiese permanecido tanto tiempo a mi lado. Como protegiéndome y adorándome con la mirada.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward. _¿Es verdad?. _Un movimiento afirmativo por parte de su cabeza fue la sencilla respuesta. _Ah, bien. Estoy en deuda con todos ustedes _pensé en dirección a Edward_ ._Él dejó escapar unas risitas, pero no me miraba a mi precisamente. Sus ojos estaban en dirección a él.

Ella me "contó" que ella se había quedado dormida en e sofá tras ver una película, la noche misma del ataque. Ella se había despertado sobresaltada porque había oído mis chillidos y cuando yo aparecí por la puerta principal en brazos de Carslile y con la mano llena de sangre, vió como un grupo de lobos se movía inquieto fuera de la casa. Entre ellos, estaba su favorito, Jacob el de pelaje rojizo. A su lado, descansaba sobre sus cuartos traceros y con mirada ausente un lobo tan negro que apenas se distinguía su silueta_. _Ese debió ser el que me cuidó antes de que el vampiro me hubiese tomado en brazos. Otros dos lobos se movían inquietos; uno pequeño y gris que me había parecido ver antes de perder la conciencia y uno de un bellísimo color arena.  
Esos ojos preocupados eran exactamente los mismos que me miraban a mi izquiera y cuando uní los cabos, no pude hacer otra cosa que quitarme la duda y preguntarle:_  
_

-¿Tú eras el lobo arena, cierto? –

Creo que fui muy precipitada y le tomé con la guardia baja. Me reí nerviosa y dejé que el rubor cubriera mis mejillas. Y para que después él me buscara con sus ojos, mientras los míos eras clavados en la sábanas tan blancas como la piel del médico y su familia.

-Seth Clearwater –se presentó –Un placer –agregó haciéndole honor a las palabras.

¿Seth Clearwater? Agurda un momento, Seth...Seth...Seth... ¡Ay por Cristo y la Satísima Virgen María! Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Si no me equivocaba, este chico que me hacía babear era el mismísimo Seth, el amigo de mi novio. ¿Cómo podía encontrar atractivo a un amigo de Will? ¿Qué era lo que adaba mal en mí? ¿Acaso haber sido mordida por un vampiro también me había subcionado la poca cordura que me quedaba en el cerebro?  
Si es que no quería más problemas que los que yo ya tenía, debería ponerme a pensar cómo no dejar escapar pensamientos desubicados delante de Edward. No podía permitir que alguien supiera que me estaban pasando cosas con el mejor amigo de mi novio. ¡Esto era una completa locura! Tenía más pinta de ser una novela brasilera en lugar de tratarse de mi propia vida, en vivo y en directo.

-Tendrías que dormir, Seth –le recomendé fijándome en los arcos grises debajo de sus ojos –No queremos tener otro enfermo más, ¿no? -se rió entre dientes y meneó un par de veces la cabeza, como dejando que el diablo manejara su suerte.

-Despacio, Renesmee –la voz de Edward me sacó de mi petrificante observación al rostro de Seth Clearwater. Volví los ojos hacia él y comprobé que también su mirada estaba alerta, mirando a la adolescente.

-Ay, _papá_, no pasará nada. Ella es fuerte, fuerte, fuerte. ¿No es así? ¡Vamos, Lucy! Apuesto a que quieres saber más sobre nosotros.

-¿Le… le has llamado… _papá?_ –señalé a Edward mientras hablaba -Es que tú no tienes más de diecisiete y…tú… ¿Tú?

-Descuida, si hablamos de edad, yo cumpliré seis años dentro de un par de semanas –me contestó Renesmee como si se tratara de algo sumamente común, una charla entre viejas amigas –Ah, y por cierto, sólo para tu facilidad, puedes decirme Nessie.

Me quedé boquiabierta ante su… ¿Cómo decirlo? Su "comentario". Fue tan fácil decirlo pero tenía tan poco sentido a su vez. Era prácticamente imposible concebir o si quiera, imaginar cómo era que un adolescente había tenido una hija… ¡y que ella fuese dos años menor a él! O, como si fuera poco, un padre adolescente con una hija que aparentaba la misma edad pero en realidad no tenía ni la mitad del número.

-Lucy, Lucy, no te adelantes –me atajó Edward –Ella es mi hija, ¿acaso no notas el parecido? Veras sucedió que…

…Y así comenzó una larga charla en donde me enteré de todo lo que me faltaba saber. Que los Vulturis, que los ojos rojos, que las dietas, que la inmortalidad, que visiones del futuro, que escudos contra dones que tacaban o procedían de la mente…la cabeza la tenía hecha un manual, una enciclopledia experta en todo lo relacionado con lo maravillo y lo que _no _tendría que existir.

Cuando me presentaron al resto de la familia Cullen, me sentí agradecida de que su dieta se tratara de sangre de animales. ¿Qué se sentiría saber que Alice podía ver como me mataban? ¿O que Jasper pudiera relajarme para que no estuviese tan alterada al momento de sentir los colmillos? ¿O que Edward pudiese saber los millones de insultos? O…no sé. Imaginarme a la inocente de Esme con mi sangre chorreándole por la boca, o al gentilhombre de Carslile con los ojos rojos era una especie de pecado capital.

Pero sin duda, era fascinante eso de los hombres lobo. Yo me hacía una idea de que esas criaturas eran como enormes hombres peludos, y con cabeza de hombre deformada y extremadamente peluda y con orejas largas y puntiagudas, a lo _Van Helsing._ Y no, resulta que son en verdad lobos enormes y bellísimos. .Ah, sí. Leah Clearwater, la hermana de Seth, era la primer y única _mujer_ lobo en la historia del mundo y su forma canina era la del lobo gris.

Me tranquilicé cuando me dijeron que se habían encargado de los vampiros "_malos_", pero eso sí, de por vida me iba a quedar una cicatriz con la mordida gravada en mi piel. Para siempre. Lo tomé como una lección: no salir al bosque sin compañía de un ser sobrenatural. Bella tenía una cicatriz igual, pero en la mano derecha. Me dijo que con el tiempo se me iba a poner plateada y que con el tono mestizo de mi piel se disimularía.

Pero Seth se me apareció un día después de haberme despertado con un elegante brazalete de plata con unos símbolos extraños para poder cubrir la espantosa cicatriz.

-Significa que estarás protegida por siempre –me explicó –Yo me encargaré personalmente de cuidarte de todo y todos.

Sus palabras eran consuelos inimaginables a mi estado. Lo de mi madre no me afectaba mientras que no pensara en ello. A lo sumo, una pesadilla de vez en cuando me hacía acordar que el nuevo mundo al cual había entrado no era tan hermoso.

Así como me encariñé con lo extraño, la familia Cullen me pareció maravillosa. Todos me hicieron un lugar en sus corazones y durante una semana y media recuperé la alegría y las ganas de vivir que el vampiro me había absorbido. Mi recuperación fue muy buena, según Carslile. Me convencieron para que me quedara a vivir en Forks. De hecho, no tenía ganas de volverme a Seattle. Había encontrado a mi familia y en mi ciudad, no tenía nada. Me ofrecieron hacer algunos llamados de despedidas, pero no desperdicié el tiempo. Solo había una persona que sinceramente me preocupaba...un poco.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te quedarás a vivir en Forks!? –Annie parecía furiosa y decepcionada. La mejor amiga de Chanel no estaba pasando un momento muy agradable (hacía menos de dos meses se había casado y antes de irse a México para la luna de miel, se enteró que su modista era la amante de su marido), y estaba segura de que nos necesitaba a ambas. ¿Pero para qué me iba a volver a Seattle? . Me aterraba estar lejos de la protección de los Cullen y de los lobos, así que, estaba más que decidido que no me iba a volver a mi antigua vida. No lo deseaba –Lucy, no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Escúchame, mi hermano está aquí y quiero pasar tiempo con él –era la peor mentira que se me había ocurrido jamás. Ni si quiera sabía si Sam Uley iba a querer compartir su apellido conmigo o si deseaba verme.

-Ah, claro. Igualita a tu madre. ¿Cómo puedes vivir en armonía con un Uley?

-No es asunto tuyo. Es mi hermano tu guste o no y creo que has sabido soportar unos dieciséis años a mi madre hablando sobre lo enamorada que estaba de Joshua Uley. Y para que sepas…

-¿Perdón? –me interrumpió -¿Estaba? ¿Por qué has utilizado el pasado? Lucy, pásame con tu madre. Ahora -el silencio se adueñó de mí. Pero en mi mente se creó una buena excusa. Era más fácil mentir por teléfono -Dale, Lucy. ¡Y no me vengas con que está ocupada, porque yo sé perfectamente que tuvo que haber pasado algo muy grave para que ella olvidara su amor por Uley...!

-Mira, ella no puede hablar ahora. Se ha enamorado de Forks y creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí. Creo que quiere hacer las pases con mi padre y de alguna forma darme una vida normal. No sé si me entiendes, un padre, una madre y algo de paz–me reí en mi fuero interno con lo de "vida normal" ¿Cómo podría vivir normalrmente en una casa plagada de vampiros? –Entre otras cosas, te pido que no intentes convencerla para que volvamos puesto que no sucederá jamás y también pedirte que no vengas porque estamos muy complicadas con la mudanza.

-A qué bien. Perfecto, pues que sean felices –escupió -¿Y qué harás con tus estudios? ¿Dejarás la escuela estatal de Seattle por un pequeño instituto en un pueblucho de cuarta? -Mis dientes rechinaron a la defensiva, pero ella siguió con el parloteo como si nada -. Escúchame, no sé que diablos has hecho para que tu madre te crea y te haya cedido tus caprichos, pero te digo que ni bien vuelva de México, hablaré seriamente con ella.

-Has lo que quieras, sólo prométete lo que te he pedido, ¿vale?

-Te prometo que no me pasaré por ese sucio lugar. Dile a tu madre que mi número se lo envío por correo electrónico. Mándale un beso de mi parte, niña. Pórtate bien, ¿vale?

-Sí, claro –fue mi pobre respuesta y colgué.

Annie era como una hermana para Chanel, la única familia que la había apoyado durante mi vida. Supuse que era justo despedirme de ella para entrar sin ningún tipo de compromiso a esta nueva vida. Para mí, lo único que sí me retenía en Seattle era la íntima relación entre Chanel y Annie, por más que ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien. Esa tonta visión que tenía del otro lado de mi familia, yo la aborrecía. Así que, un adiós por teléfono era lo mejor para ambas. Estaba convencida de que ella no tendría que enterarse lo que en verdad le había pasado a mamá, y no me costaba ni me dolía mentirle.

Miré a Nessie, quién había estado escuchando todo a mi lado en la cocina, y ella me sonrió de manera generosa. Me acarició el hombro y me guió hasta el cuarto de Alice y Jasper.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo –me prometió cerrando la puerta -¿Qué problema tiene ella con Sam?

-El mismo que tenía mi madre. Cree que él es igual a mi papá y bueno… ya sabes, ninguna quiere ceder.

Nessie ignoró que usé el presente para referirme a ambas. También ignoró que yo me estremeciera al recordar lo que ella decía sobre los Uley. Era fácil relacionarse con Nessie. Su facilidad para crear nuevos amigos era muy buena y me había hipnotizado con esa personalidad suya tan…única. En menos de cinco días nos habíamos hecho inseparables, prácticamente, mejores amigas. Pero no de esas con las cuales cuentas para salir de comprar, hablar de chicos, tendencias de moda o cómo hacer para controlar el _frizz _que le sale al pelo con rulos u ondas en un lugar tan húmedo como Forks (bueno, sí, lo hacíamos, pero tampoco para andar exagerando). Con Nessie podía hablar sobre lo hermoso que era ver cazar a los lobos (ah, sí. Una vez los acompañé a ella y a Jacob y me encantó la destreza de ambos para hacer frente a un enorme alce viejo y testarudo), o el miedo que me daba saber que cualquier noche un vampiro podía atacarme o algo por el estilo. Ella era ideal para conversar sobre mi pasado y cuando le hablé sobre Will, mostró claramente su desagrado.

Esa noche, nos tocaba una pijamada organizada por Alice. Edward y Bella irían a cenar afuera con Charlie Swam, el padre de Bella, y eso nos daba una gran ventaja. Edward y Bella habían tomado el rol de "padres" para conmigo, algo total e increíblemente ridículo. ¿Para qué quería dos padres adolescentes si con Chanel me había alcanzado sobrado? Pero luego de una semana de haber convivido con sus reglas, me había dado cuenta de que tenían una ideología excelente; ambos estaban muy bien capacitados para eso de ser padres. De Edward no me sorprendía para nada; llevaba unos cientos de años practicando para eso, pero de Bella... ¡¡Guaaau!! Era asombroso como una vampiresa de veinticinco años ( y una perfecta apariencia de diecinueve) estuviera tan canchera con esto de dar órdenes. Me hacía muy feliz estar entre manos responsables.  
Pero al fin y al cabo, por más buenos que sean tus padres, llega un momento que te hartas de tenerles mirándote todo el tiempo y controlando tus macanas ( y más si teníamos en cuenta que mi papá adoptivo leía mentes) Esa noche estábamos libres de gente "respnsable", por así decirlo. Sin Edward ni Bella y con Carslile y Esme en una exposición de artes en Port Ángeles, nos quedábamos a entera merced de los vampiros Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice. Me quedé más tranquila cuando supe que el vampiro con menos "autocontrol" iba a estar compitiendo con Emmet y Rosalie en una carrera para ver quién cazaba más osos pardos en una noche.

-Chicas, iré por el esmalte de uñas que compré esta mañana. ¡Qué no empieze la diverción sin mí, niñas! -nos dijo Alice apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Nessie y yo estábamos postradas en una enorme y elegante cama de doz piezas, con decoraciones hachas con acero. Había unas extrañas flores del mismo material y me pareció deducir que una de ellas, había sido brutalmente arrancada de su lugar...

-¿O sea que ya tienes novio? ¡Iuuuuuk! ¿Acaso no te sientes atraída por…otro chico? No es que los ojos de William sean feos, pero me parece que no es el chico ideal para ti… -argumentó Nessie cuando le mostré una foto de William.

-¿A sí? –la desafié ofendida –Pues dime entonces quién debería…

-Seth Clearwater es un buen candidato -repuso con los ojos sobre el brazalete -Además, deberías fijarte en cómo te mira. Pareciera como si tú fueras la única mujer en todo el mundo.

-¿Celosa, Cullen? ¿Acaso Jacob no sacia tus deseos íntimos? Espero que usen protección, en serio te lo digo...

-Para nada, Uley. No tengo celos, y Jake es todo un caballero conmigo. Tú eres la tonta que se niega a sus sentimientos. Acabarás mal, recuerda mi consejo...

-Pues te recomiendo que si no quieres terminar con la cabeza estampada contra la pared, cierra la bocota que para lo único que te sirve es para chupar sangre.

-No tienes que ser tan aguafiestas, Lu. Míralo por mi lado; mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo se gustan mucho, yo sólo intento ahorrarles una molestia.

¡Ah, qué bonito! Renesmee ahora se creía una especie de cupido, por así decirlo, que planeaba meter la cola como diablo en algo que no le interesaba. Y, la verdad, por ser la primera vez que hablábamos de mis sentimientos, la cosa no pintaba para nada bien. Yo que creía que a la única persona que no le gustaba la parea que yo hacía con Will era mi difunta madre, ahora me tenía que bancar las palabras insulsas de una semi-vampiro frustrada porque su lobo no se animaba a decirle los profundos sentimientos que guardaba celosamente en su corazón.

Puaj. Eso sí que apestaba más que ir a un basural. Al menos Will era mejor con las palabras....

-Amo a Will y nunca nada se intenpondrá entre nosotros. Ni siquiera una medio vampiro, medio humana que no tiene nada que hacer. ¿Por qué no te preocupas por ponerte más escotes? A ver si con eso, Jacob te mira mejor...

-Pues ten cuidado con esta medio vampiro, medio humana porque te puede jugar una muy mala pasada -me dijo y en un movimiento que apenas pude persivir, tomó una almohada y la estrelló con fuerza contra mi cabeza. Al instante, miles de plumas salieron dispersas por el aire y cayeron en cámara lenta hasta tocar el colchón. Pero en lo que tardaron en aterrizar, Nessie y yo estábamos a mitad de una guerra de almohadas.

¡Y qué duro pegaba esta pelirroja! Varias veces tuve que pedir un respiro si no quería que Carslile me internase de nuevo. No odiaba nada más que a los hospitales y por más que me habían atendido en el despacho de Carslie, el lugar tenía mucha pinta de ser una sala de consulturio.

-¡Ya quiero verte cuando tú te andes intercambiando saliva con Seth! ¡Te juro por mi meñique que me reiré durante una semana entera!

-¡Pues comienza a burlarte ahora, porque tu meñique no durará mucho tiempo ahí!

-¿Te digo algo? -negué rotundamente la cabeza -Eres una quisquillosa, sabes perfectamente que te mueres de ganas por saborear esos pectorales que tiene Seth y que no puedes contener a tus ojos cada vez que viene a almorzar después de una alrga ronda nocturna; todo sudadito y sin playera -argumentó acriciandose los cenos.

-Estás demente, Renesmee -ataqué su cabeza desplegando un ejército de plumas sobre sus rizos zanahorias.

-No, claro que no. Estoy convencida de que tú y Seth, acabarán juntos.

-¡Pero, caramba! ¡Recuerdo perfectamente haberles dicho que me esperaran para empezar la diversión! Sinceramente me decepciona -Alice apareció de repente por la puerte y entre brazos llevaba unos cuantos necesers, tan llenos de cosméticos que no se podía cerrar el cierre.  
Tragué sonoramente saliva al intuir que esa noche sería una concentrada noche de chicas, algo que jamás había vivido en mi vida.

* * *

**_Mica: Espero que no te haya molestado eso de dejar la pagína de mi fanfic en tu fotolog, pero me acordé de eso de comentar que estaba escribiendo a otras chicas. Así que usé mi cuenta de fotolog que la tenía abandonadísima para "promocionar" la novela, poniendo en los comentarios la URL. _**  
**_Como siempre, gracias por tu apoyo y el próximo capítulo te lo dedico. Este me pareció un poco "aburrido" porque tuve que continuar con las presentaciones; pero el el que viene Seth toma mucho protagonismo. _**  
**_Lo subiré dentro de un rato, espero._**

**_:) Gracias por leer_**

**_Un saludo bien grande_**

**_mica_**


	6. Amigos

**Amigos**

* * *

-¡Apuesto a que no puedes alcanzarme, señor "todo poderoso"! -le grité comenzando a correr hacia el bosque.

-¡Oh, miren quién se ha despertado con ganas de joder un rato! ¿Me estás hablando a mí? Por si no lo sabías, soy el lobo más veloz de todos.

-¡No me digas! ¡Pruébalo!

Seth rodó los ojos y me puso esa cara que te ponen los padres "No es hora para jueguitos estúpidos". Pero yo tenía muchas ganas de disfrutar afuera del maravilloso día que estaba haciendo. ¡Diablos! Estábamos a fines de septiembre y hacía un sol radiante, donde sus rayos dorados te tocaban sentías su calor extenderse por tu cuerpo. Y no había actividad más buena para hacer aquel día que corretear por los claros.  
Tal vez Seth lo había olvidado, pero me había prometido que me iba a llebar a una cascada donde había una cueva escondida. Supuestamente allí en la piedra estaban grabados un montón de esquemas de los antiguos quileutte y no había otra cosa que me interesase más que conocerlos.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como el cuerpo de Seth comenzaba a tomar carrera para mi persecución y yo misma me impulsé dentro del espeso grupo de árboles. Esperaba poder encontrar la salida adecuada para dar con el claro y de ahí, jugaría un rato a revolcarme entre las flores y luego le exigiría a Seth que me llevara a conocer más sobre nuestros ancentros.  
No había estado ni cinco minutos corriendo, cuando sentí que Seth me tomaba con delicadeza por la cintura e incertaba un beso sobre mi yugular.

-¡Eres mía! -me susurró haciendo que su aliento chocara con mi oreja y librara sobre mi piel una sensación de cosquilleo. Giré la cabeza para tenerle de frente pero no conté conque la distancia que nos separaba era menor a otras ocaciones. Ahí, era como estar entre la espada y la pared, porque por un lado una parte de mí clamaba por romperle la boca de un beso mientras que la otra, me producía un revoltijo en el estómago cada que recordaba los dos ojos verdes esmeralda de Will.

-Ejem, ejem -me aclaré la garganta varias veces mientras corría el rostro -Ibas a mostrarme la cueva, ¿recuerdas? -dije intentando alejarme un poco de su agarre, pero, sí que era difícil. En aquellos momentos en los cuales mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo, perdía el uso de todos los sentidos y me él me hacía presa de la magia de sus ojos, del perfume de su piel, de la melodía de su voz y de la ternura de sus palabras. ¿Cómo alguien puede separarse o querer alejarse de una persona que te regalaba amor ilegalmente?

-Cierto. Me pregunto porqué tienes esa maldita manía de arruinarme los momentos...

Evité por completo su comentario porque sabía perfectamente donde acabada. Esa manía era en realidad, mis deseos de no mezclar los sentimientos. En mi mente, estaba muy fija la idea de que Seth era alguien prohibido para mí, por dos grandes motivos: El primero y principal, porque yo ya tenía novio y el segundo, pero no por eso menos importante, que mi novio era el mejor amigo. EL carácter de amantes se me hacía una ridiculez, porque no entiendía porque dos personas que se quieren deben estar juntas a escondidas. De todos modos, no estaba en mi lista de deseos querer romper con William, porque yo era responsable de su felicidad y lo último que podría pedir era que me odiara por amar a otro.  
Aunque, tampoco era que estaba tan muerta por Seth Clearwater...Esos ojos negro azabache iluminados por una chispa pícara o esos labios carnosos y siemore curvados hacia arriba, o su caricias delicada, cariñosas y amorosas que tanto me gustaban sentir sobre mi anatomía...O sea, todo eso volvería loca a cualquier chica exepto a mí...

Giré la cabeza para mirarle detenidamente y tratar de convencerme de que llevaba la razón. ¡Ay, pero a quién engaño! Si para mí no había momento más precioso que cuando estaba con él, o que las únicas palabras que me tocaban el corazón eran las suyas, o que era su sonrisa el verdadero Sol de mis días. Porque por más que edtuviesemos en verano, primare, otoño o invierno; el clima fuese sol, nublado, nevando, lloviendo o nada, mis días iban a tener calor, sol y diversión de la mano de Seth.

Suspiré. Eso estaba mal. Se suponía que eso _solamente_ lo tenía que sentir con Will y no con Seth. ¿Qué era lo que me atraía tanto a él? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de gravedad que me impulsaba a no despegarme de sí mismo? ¿Acaso el mundo se había dado vuelta y lo que no debía hacerse estaba permitido? Yo no era ese tipo de chicas que necesitan siempre más, me había acostumbrado a vivir con lo justo y necesario. Tenía una vida tranquila en Setattle, vivía con mi madre (mi única familia) y tenía un maravilloso (y único) novio, William Hurguen. Pero entonces, vijé a Forks y descubrí que el mundo no es para nada lo que parecía. Ahora que conozco sobre la existencia de hombres lobo, vampiros y medio humanos-medio vampiros, me daba cuenta de que tenía que actualizarme. ¿Era tan necesario tener que obedecer a estas nuevas reglas? ¿Por qué no podía negarme sentir algo más que afecto por este divino hombre lobo que me estaba volviendo loca de amor? ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿Sabría él que en realidad, yo era la novia de su mejor amigo? ¿Se aplicarían, entonces, los códigos de "primero tu amigo y después la chica"?¿O acaso aquí también se podía hacer un "todos con todos" in importarle a nadie los sentimientos?  
Mi vida podía ser un desastre, pero todo se debía al rotundo cambio de hábitat. Claro, ahora tenía que mantener un secreto de lo más jodido y como si fuera poco, convivir con una familia de vampiros "buenos". ¿Hasta que punto soportaría Jasper mi sangre? ¿Me atacaría algún día?

-¿Qué estás mirando? -quiso saber Seth. ¡Ay, Santo Cielo! ¿Cómo podía ser que me hubiese quedado dura e inmóvil con los ojos clavados en su rostro? Estaba convencida de que había corrido el rostro. Me sentía un_ girasol _en aquellos momentos...Con la vista fija en el hermoso astro dorado.

-Creo que...-tragué saliva, _¡Vamos, Lucy, inventa alguna estúpida mentira piadosa! -_Tienes aquí una basurita. No, no. Aquí, debajo del ojo...

Seth frunfió el ceño y me puso esa cara de "Sí, sí, claro. ¿Haces un curso de mentir mal o te sale naturalmente?" Decidí que había pasado mucho tiempo presa de sus brazos y lentamente me desprendí de ellos. Como bólida, comencé a caminar en dirección a cualquier sitio. Estaba confiada en que Seth me iba a guiar, porque el experto en estos bosques aquí, era él. Si no, yo nunca hubiese sido capturada por un trío de vampiros loquitos.

-¿No crees que eso de la "basurita"es un poco viejo? Me hubieras avisado y te dejaba más tiempo para pensar una excusa convincente.

-Escúchame, lobo, no eres quien para andar diciendo que mis mentiras son malas. ¿Acaso mientes mejor que yo?

-Seguro.

Saqué le lengua y comencé a caminar. AL no oír sus pasos detrás de mí, hice una media vuelta en el lugar y puse los brazos en jarra.

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo ahí o te tengo que mandar un telegrama?

-Me manejo mejor con las lechuzas, pero en fin, la cueva no queda en aquella dirección -dijo cruzándose de brazos -No tienes ni idea de dónde estás parada.

-Para tu información sí. Se llama "suelo", por si no lo sabías.

Seth rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia su izquierda. Me quedé allí fija mirándole desaparecer entre el grupo de árboles. _No va a ser tan estúpido de dejarme sola en el bosque, _me dije en mi fuero interno, _es decir...¿No lo haría cierto? _Y en ese mismo momento me dí cuenta de que había sido una completa tarada al haberlo mandado, literalmente, al carajo. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo era un poco testaruda y algo modesta, pero ¿Cómo reaccionas al hacer frente con un hombre lobo que le encanta joder?

-¡Seth, iba en broma lo del telegrama! ¡Y lo del suelo también! -chillé intentando disimular que estaba aterrada por haberme quedado sola.

El bosque no tenía Sol, por más que hacía calor y los rayos dorados se filtraban por entre las copas. Mi Sol no estaba allí y por lo tanto era lo mismo estar de día que estar de noche.  
Comencé a sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorriendome la espina dorsal, pero lo contuve dentro y traté de evitar que se extendiera el miedo por todo mi cuerpo. Digamos que me sentía..._sola._

_-_¿Seth?Oye, no estoy para jueguitos infantiles. ¡No seas así conmigo!

Me encaminé por el mismo lugar donde él se había ido. Me sentía una completa ridicula caminando mientras miraba para todos lados, con el temor de encontrarme con algo no esperado. Es decir, tampoco era que se iba a aparecer un vampiro de la nada y me iba a clavar los colmillos y de nuevo cinco días internada en el despacho de Carslie y todo aquel rollo.  
Y en eso, sentí lo mismo que me había pasado la noche del ataque; un frío por la espalda y la intuición de que debía meterme debajo de la tierra.

-¡Buu! -alguien me tocó la espalda con las manos y me giré sobresaltada, para luego tropezarme con un tronco y caerme contra un charco de barro.

-¡Seth Clearwater, eres un completo idiota! ¿Pero cómo vas a hacerme esto? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Y si se me aparecía un vampiro? -_¿Y si me quebraba el culo? ¡Maldición, sí que dolía!_

-¿Enserio crees que yo dejaría que un vampiro te atacara? ¿Que no recuerdas que te dije que yo me iba a encargar personalmente de que nadie te hiciera daño? -me dijo ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme -¿Duele mucho ese culito? -me sonrojé mientras me dejaba sostener de nuevo por sus brazos calientes -Lo siento, el plan era otro...

-¿Cuál?

-Que cayeras sobre mí, y no sobre el barro...Oye, lo siento.

Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé los ojos. Luego me acordé que me dolía el tracero y me lo acaricié varias veces con la mano. Tenía todos los jeans manchados y con un olor asqueroso.

-¡Ay, mierda! -maldije -Por tu culpa me manché mi prenda preferida.

-Tú también te pones buena ropa para jugar con un hombre lobo....No aprenderás nunca, ¿cierto? Ahora vamos, que dentro de poco se hará la hora de la merienda y me muero de hambre...

-Mm, qué raro...

Me subió sobre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar sin mostrar ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Ser cargada por un chico con esa conextura física se me hacía de lo más provocador, pero intenté distraerme con el cantar de las aves, la lenta caída de las ojas en otoño, y algún que otro animalito que salía a ver qué haciamos.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? -quise saber al ver un manchón negro con extraños dibujos sobre debajo de su hombro derecho.

-Un tatuaje.

-¡Ay, no me digas! -exclamé sacásticamente - ¿Qué significa, señor chistosito?

-Hermandad. Es algo que tenemos todos los "elegidos" para proteger la tribu de los "malos".

-¿Eres un elegido, entonces? -inquirí frunciendo el ceño. Esto estaba de lujo; con que así se llamaban los que podían cambiar de forma..."elegidos"Era un lindo adjetivo para los que debían desvivirse para proteger a los tontos y torpes humanos de ser devorados por vampiros sedientos.

-Así parece.

-¿No tuviste la opción de decir que no, cierto?

-No -frunció los labios en gesto pensativo -No le veo nada malo a defender, proteger y cuidar a la gente inocente. ¿Tu hubieras dicho que no?

-Estamos hablando de defender, proteger y cuidar a gente que no conoces...

-Pero también hay gente que me importa. Mi madre, mis amigos del instituto, mis familiares...Si nos dejamos llebar por tu criterio, entonces no teníamos que salvarte. Tú eras una "desconocida"

_Touché_.

-¿Y? -cuestioné con indiferencia - A la única persona que le hubiera importado mi acesinato está muerta, así que, no tengo porque preocu...

-¿Y Will? -me interrumpió tajante - ¿Cómo crees que él hubiese sobrevivido sin tí? ¿Crees que sin tí su mundo estaría completo, lleno, alegre? Él te necesita más de lo que tú crees y aunque no lo veas él te ama...

Sus palabras hicieron eco en dentro de mi cabeza. O sea que él ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre William y yo, es decir, me había reconocido. Bueno, eso era algo...bueno, ya que dentro de todo, él estaba conciente que yo tampoco estaba disponible.

-Will podría salir adelante, es fuerte... -repuse un poco después.

-Bueno, él sí pero yo no.

-¿Perdón? -y entonces, Seth frenó el paso de repente. Me miró con las mejillas coloradas, y evitaba mis ojos completamente -¿Tú...no hubieras podido...qué?

-Me refería a que si yo estuviera en su lugar, claro. Si yo fuese tu novio te tendría un amor demasiado grande como para dejarlo escapar en tu muerte. En otras palabras, por más fuerte que sea, no podría seguir respirando porque no habría un motivo justificable que me atara a este planeta. Sería como perder el norte o que la gravedad terrestre no me afectara... -cayó en la cuenta de que sus palabras estaban siendo oídas claramente por mis oídos y se aclaró la garganta -Jaja, pero eso es imposible, porque tú no eres mi novia y, es decir, no tenía idea de que tu te ibas a convertir en mi mejor amiga -me explicó con ese tono clásico que usas cuando intentas disimular una macana.

-¿Soy tu mejor amiga? -inquirí incrédula. Aún estava aturdida y algo confundida con su discurso tan sensible que opté por dejarlo en la nada y distraerme yo también. No consideraba necesario hacernos pasar un momento incómodo, porque la cosa no venía con lugar para bromas. Tanto él como yo estábamos hablando bien en serio.

-Así es. Mira, nunca tuve esta relación tan estrecha con ninguna otra chica. Es como si tú y yo estuviéramos unidos por un fuerte lazo, ¿Entiendes?. Yo no quiero perder eso jamás.

-Creí que Nessie era tu mejor amiga -repuse tras mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero el lazo es diferente...y no sabes cuánto -murmuró a lo último.

Me quedé en silencio digeriendo la noticia. A-m-i-g-o-s. Era una buena solución al problema. Sinceramente, jamás había creído en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, porque para mí siempre había sentimientos "disimulados". Pero si Seth era capaz de verme de esa manera, como "mejores amigos", pues entonces yo también podía hacerlo.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos de completo silencio -un incómodo y para nada bueno silencio -llegamos a lo que parecía una especie de laguna alimentaba por una larga cascada que caía en picada desde lo alto de un acantilado de roca roja. Era de una belleza sobre natural, algo que merecía la pena el embarazoso viaje que habíamos hecho. Agradecí eternamente estar en compañía de alguien tan pacífico, que convinara a la perfección con el paisaje natural.

-Este es un lugar sagrado para mi tribu, Luce -me comentó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro -Aquí se efectuaban comunicaciones con nuestros ancestros. Tú podías comunicarte con ellos para ser aconsejada, o para pedir protección, alimento, cariño o lo que fuera.

-Es increíble, Seth, y es tan hermoso -mis ojos no podían dejar de viajar de un lugar a otro, con la excesiva belleza del lugar. Juraba que me estaba por quedar ciega con tanto brillo, tanta paz, tanta alegría y tanto puro. De eso no podías encontrar en Seattle ya que todo lo que había eran edificios y calles sucias.

Estaba comenzando a amar a este lugar, y sobretodas las cosas, a encariñarme. Si antes no me quería ir porque temía por mi seguridad, pues ahora me quería quedar porque estaba completamente enamorada y atrapada por la belleza del lugar. La Laguna tenía unas aguas claras y trasparentas que reflejaban el acantilado rojo. La cascada debería cubrir la entrada a la cueva de la cual Seth me había comentado y sin duda que quería ingresar para obserbar los dibujos ancestrales y antiguos.

-¿Podemos ir adentro? -pregunté sin poder despegar los ojos del extraño reflejo de la laguna.

-Claro. Pero hay que cruzar la laguna.

-No hay problema, no me molesta mojarme. Estoy convencida de que vale la pena -argumenté segura de mí misma.

-¿Quién dijo que tú te ibas a mojar? No sería caballeroso por mi parte si te dejo pescar un resfrío, así que, si me lo permites, te cargaré hasta allí.

_Me quedé de una pieza._

No hubo que hacer mucho porque yo continuaba en sus brazos y la verdad, no me apetecía bajarme por nada del mundo. Estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos que eran más confortables que los mejores almohadones del mundo.  
Se movió con destreza y agilidad entre las aguas, que en su punto más profundo le llegaban hasta la cintura. Me preguntaba hasta donde me podían llegar a mí teniendo en cuenta que Seth medía unos dos metros fácilmente.

El recorrido dentro de la cueva fue asombroso, fascinante y lleno de sorpresas. Seth me contó de forma resumida muchas leyendas que estaban plasmadas en formas de dibujos simples contra los muros de piedra rocosa. Lo curioso era que cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras y en lo que él _sentiría_ en el caso que él fuese mi novio. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que a mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo? ¿Acaso era posible amar irrevocablemente a dos personas a la vez?

* * *

_**Jeje, me divirtió mucho escribir el principio; jajaj, las cosas que se decían!. Fue bastante difícil, eso sí, escribir esa parte en la que Seth le cuenta todo lo que le pasa, pero por supuesto que luego lo disimula. Qué mal mienten los hombres. ajaajja.**_

_**En fin, este cap como lo prometí va dedicado a Mica Lautner :) Espero que te guste.**_

_**En el proximo, los deslices continuan y creo que les va a divertir un poco. Pobre Seth, si que va a sufrir! **_

_**Me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre que Seth sepa lo de William y Lucy. Fue un cambio que se me ocurrió a último momento porque me parecía ilógico que William siendo el mejor amigo de Seth no le hubiese contado cosas sobre su novia. Así que, lo puse sin rodeos, porque la verdad era que Seth "lo confirmaba" mucho más adelante, pero bueno, decidí modificarlo**_

_**Bueno en fin, me quedan dos escasas semanas de vacaciones. Que depreción.**_

_**Espero leer reviews,**_

_**Saludo para todas :)**_

_**mica **_


	7. Lobos

**Lobos**

* * *

-Supongo que nos vemos mañana -murmuré antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón que me conduciría a la gran mansión blanca.

-Seguro -contestó Seth luciendo una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Me la pasé genial, en serio, a pesar de que casi de ahogo en la laguna.

-La próxima vez yo seré la campeona, lo prometo -le espeté entre risas. Medité si decir o no lo que me estaba afixiando en la cabeza -Oye, Seth...Yo también me la pasé muy bien, en serio.

Seth asintió varias veces con la cabeza. De hecho, la pose que tenía con las manos ocultas dentro de los bolsillos delanterons hacía que mi concentración se fuera a la mierda. Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, algo que consolaba mucho a mis hormonas.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Mi mamá va a decirme de todo si no llego temprano a la cena -se rascó la nuca mientras deliberaba mentalmente su próximo paso -Bueno, adiós -repuso tras arrepentirse de acercarse a mí. Dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso apretado.

No, no, no. ¡No se podía ir así! Esa tarde habíamos llegado a un nivel de intimidad increíblemente grade y ambos comártíamos demasiada química como para despedirnos así, como con verguenza. Esta actitud estúpida y ridícula de hacernos pasar por los típicos amiguitos que se tienen unas ganas tremendas. Yo no iba a cometer ese acto tan cliché, así que me disponía a ponerle un punto final a esta locura.

-¡Seth no puedes irte así! -le chillé tomando su mano de golpe. No tuve ni idea si al emplear mis uñas le había hecho o daño o no, pero para el caso daba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Te vas diciendo un simple adiós? ¿No crees que nuestras despedidas deben ser diferentes?

-¿Diferentes en qué sentido? -me atajó poniéndose de frente a mí. Su enorme cuerpo me hizo retroceder sobre mis pasos, pero aún así, le tenía muy cerca -¿Prefieres que te bese?

_Oh, oh_.

-Bueno...mmno, pero no puedes dejarme así con un simple "adiós" -repuse a la defensiva.

Seth me tenía acorralada y deseé fervientemente haber podido frenar ese impulso de idiotez que me atacó y me impulsó a tirarme a un mar plagado con tiburones. PEro había sido mucho más fuerte que yo, y no me había mordido la lengua antes. ¡Mierda! Ahora no tenía otra escapatoria que actuar con destreza y esperar a que se alejara.

-Lucy, creo que no entiendes algo...Yo...mira, Will es mi mejor amigo y no puedo...Oye, sería más apropiado sí...Ehh -Qué bien. El hombre lobo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios e iba a tener que bancarme esto porque sí. Deseaba que no escupiera un discurso tonto sobre la ley esa de "amigo antes que la chica" porque no tenía ganas de oírlo. Aunque, lo hubiese escuchado con mucho entusiasmo y no porque encontrara el tema interesante, sino porque me encantaba oírle hablar.

-Córtalo ahí Seth -interrumpí haciendo un gesto en línea recta con la mano -Te pido perdón por haberte gritado, pero lo cierto es que me jodió bastante que te fueras con un estúpido "adiós". ¡ Osea, me mandaste al carajo!

-Em, me parece que te dije "adiós" y no : "Adiós, vete al carajo". ¿Por qué te haces la cabeza y te enrollas en tus pensamientos?

-¿Por qué me dices que soy tu mejor amiga y te despides tan diminutivamente?- ¿Eh? ¿Diminutivamente? ¿Y esa palabra de donde salió?

-¿Diminutivamente? -replicó él -Olvídalo; Lucy, escúchame, no sé cómo se despiden en Seattle, pero aquí los "amigos" se despiden así. Y si quieres que te despida de otra manera, pues tendrás que disculparme, pero no quiero que a Will le crezcan dos pares de cuernos.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Así que lo del beso iba en serio. _Fan-tás-ti-co._

_-_¿Ves? -repuso Seth -Tal vez tengas que mirarte al espejo antes de pedirme algo fuera de lugar. Tú tienes novio, y ese novio es mi mejor amigo y...

-Aguarda, antes de que te salte la térmica...¿Qué sabes tú de mi relación con William Hurguen? Primero, ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó después de cinco minutos de mirarme fijamente -¿Y qué sé de ustedes? Él no habla de otra cosa que no seas tú; sé que tu color favorito es el lila, que tu comida favorita no es otra que la pizza, que te fascinan las películas cómicas, que destestas los romances pesados. Naciste el quince de diciembre de 199_6_**(*)** y que odias la música eléctronica, no eres el tipo de chicas que de desviven por la moda pero a su vez tienes un estilo particular para vestirte, sabes convinar lo que se usa con lo cómodo y...

Guau. Se sabía todo de mí. Me quedé ahí parada como bólida mirándole a los ojos y deseando desaparecer. ¡Rayos! ¡Malditos rayos! Nessie estaba en lo cierto, me moría por probar la boca de Seth ya que el movimiento de sus labios para articular y darle vida a sus palabras me estaba enloqueciendo de amor. O como movía las manos nevioso tratando de calmar la ansiedad o como era que sus ojos se movían ligeramente para mirar a cada uno de mis ojos. Que conste que su mirada solía desviarse a mi boca de vez en cuando y ahí, mi corazón explotaba en alegría, bombeando diminutas sensaciones de cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo.  
Me atacó una pregunta de esas que saltan en el momento menos adecuado en una conversación y yo sabía perfectamente que si la articulaba iba a ponerle en una situación bastante incómoda. Pero tenía que sacarme la duda...

-¿Seth tu gustas de mí?

La boca de Seth se cerró de inmediato y me estudió detenidamente con la mirada. Parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta y leí en su rostro como deseaba que apareciera el Mago Merlín y lo hiciera desaparecer. Traté de no sonreír ante su rostro tan endurecido y por tenerle agarrado de las bolas. Puede ser que me habría secido al preguntarle eso, teniendo en cuenta que a mis espaldas había un mínimo de ocho oídos superdesarrollados escuchándo la conversación. EL único que realmente me preocupaba era Emmet, porque sus malditas jodas pesadas eran invancables.

-¿T-tú? ¿Gu-gus-gustarme a mí? -tartamudeó con dificultad.

-Dímelo tú. No sé que quieres que piense tras haberme dicho que debía fijarme en el espejo antesde pedirte algo fuera de lugar -repliqué usando excatamente sus mismas palabras -Y algo me dice que ardes en deseos de bes...

-¿Todo bien, señores? -inquirió una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas. Mantuve la vista clavada en Seth y maldije una y otra vez el maldito don de Edward -Espero no interrumpir, pero Esme te espera con la cena y tengo entendido que se enfría si la dejas intacta durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí, así es -repuse con los dientes apretados.

A través de mi cuerpo, fluyó lo que yo llamé furia. Lindo término para clasificar la rabia que me agarró en cuanto el simpático de Edward me arruinó la confesión. Cómo desee poder ser yo una vampiresa para poder quitarle miembro por miembro y tirarlos al fuego. Estaba convencida de que iba a bailar al rededor de la hoguera con muchísimo gusto si tan sólo...

-Oh, veo que he interrumpido algo muy importante -comentó Edward con esa voz aterciopelada suya tan seductora que ponía el vello de punta con sólo oírla -Pero, el tiempo no es horo y está oscureciendo. No soy experto en sensaciones térmicas, pero supongo que cuando el sol se debe ir, hace frío...

Me giré deliberadamente lento y fulminé un buen rato a Edward con mi mirada. Él puso esos ojos de "mi pobre angelito", expresión que le quedaba de maravilla a ese alienígena con cara tallada por los ángeles. Me dedicó un acentimiento de cabeza, agradeciendo mi cumplido menta.  
_¿Es que no te cansas de andar jodiendo a la gente con tu estúpido don?_ , le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Je, je -expresó con lentitud -¿O prefieres : "muajajajaj"? -se frotó las manos como lo hacen los villanos en las películas norteamericanas -¡Hasta pronto, Seth, te veré dentro de poco! -exclamó poco después agitando la mano en el aire.

¿Eh?

Hice una media vuelta en el lugar y mis ojos me advirtieron que Seth estaba corriendo a través de los bosques, esquivando los árboles con una agilidad que te dejaba sin palabras. Él, huía como cobarde y todabía no me había dado mi respuesta...

-¡Maldito cobarde! -le chillé hecha una furia.

-Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta -me dijo Edward antes de que dirigirme dentro de la mansión.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunté con un tono para nada respetuoso.

-¿Para qué quieres saber si él gusta de tí, si tu ya estas "ocupada"? Es decir, no estás disponible para andar sembrando amoríos por doquier cuando tienes un novio tan...celoso.

_Nessie...Ya me las pagarás, una por una..._

-Seth es lo más parecido a un mejor amigo que he tenido en un siglo y medio y no tengo deseos de que él sufra. Te pido, por favor, que no le hagas pasar estos malos e incómodos momentos porque no se los merece de ninguna manera. Además, no entiendo porque le preguntas algo que bien sabes tú...

-Okey, okey, ya entendí... -le corté, cuando hubiese deseado contestarle algo así como "te puedes ir al reberendo carajo, si es por mí" o sino, "¿Sabes por donde podrías meterte ese don de mierda?" -Haz de cuenta que jamás leíste esos pensamientos -murmuré mientras subía los escalones que me conducirían a la enorme mansión blanca.

-Confía en mí.

*** ~ ***

Esa tarde, Jacob acompañó a Nessie, Bella, Edward y Alice de casería. La tarde estaba completamente gris y una fresca brisa viajaba de aquí para allá por el porche de la casa. Mi vista estaba concentrada en el libro que Bella me había recomendado. Según ella, no había mejor libro que Romeo y Julieta. Y allí estaba yo, entretenida entre los románticos versos de Romeo hacia Julieta cuando sentí alguien subiendo por las esperaba a nadie y dudaba que fueran ellos que volvían de la seción de caza, porque hacía apenas una hora que se habían marchado. Los pasos eran bastante lentos y si no me fallaba el oído,a quel que subía a paso de tortuga parecía estar evitando rotundamente llegar hasta donde yo estaba.  
Quienquiera que fuera me estaba jodiendo el momento de lectura.

Me puse de pie haciendo maldiciendo entretanto, pero antes de levantar la cabeza, me dí cuenta que tenía un manchón gris en mi camisa blanca. _¿Por qué a mi? _me dije en mi fuero interno tras humedecer el dedo índice con la lengua y frotar insaciablemente el manchón. Lo quité con éxito y cuando acabé levanté el rostro de golpe, ¿y con qué me encuentro? Con el precioso rostro moreno de Seth Clearwater a unos escasos diez centímetros de mi posición. Por más que teníamos una cabeza de diferencia en lo que altura se refiere, podía penetrar con mucha facilidad en la profundidad de sus ojos negros azabache e internarme allí con mucho placer.

_¡Diablos, Lucy, de nuevo te estás dejando llevar por tus estúpidas hormonas! _

-Hola, Luce –me saludó usando una amplia sonrisa.

¿Cómo no dejarse llebar por su sonrisa blanca como la superficie de la nieve? ¿Cómo no desear el fuego de su piel? ¿Y cómo negar su compañía, si era lo que mejor encajaba con mis bajones?

-Hola, Seth.

Se agachó para llegar hasta mi mejilla y estrechó esos cálidos labios suyos contra mi piel. ¿Y para qué? ¡Un millón de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron el cuerpo en ese mismo momento!

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal -contesté dejando descansar mi peso contra mi pierna derecha. Un tono de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Seth, convenciéndome de que se me haría más difícil apartar los ojos esa vez -Lamento lo de antes de ayer, en serio, no tengo idea de qué tenía en la cabeza. Es decir, tengo novio y tú no tienes porqué andar dandome explicaciones a mí...Lamento haberte gritado cobarde.

No supe que clase de expresión reinó en su semblante, porque no me animaba a mirarle a los ojos después de haberme comportado como una idiota. Mantuve los ojos clavados en el piso de madera, a la espera de algún tipo de señal que me indicara que todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Comenzaba a creer que si no obtenía su perdón, me iba a sentir de pésimo estado y esta vez Carslile me tendría que meter en un manocomio.

-Hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó -me dijo levantándome el rostro posando un dedo bajo mi barbilla -No hay cosa que me duela más que estar peleado con mi... -tragó saliva y tras apretar los párpados, conluyó con un -...mi mejor amiga

-Gracias, Seth -balbuceé acunando su rostro con mis manos. Él se estremeció al sentir mi piel contra la suya y volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando en su cara, una expresión que me indicó lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ese gesto-Bien. ¿Quieres entrar? -Seth permaneció callado un momento más y su sonrisa fue disminuyendo progresivamente.

-Hay alguien que quiere conocerte_ personalment_e -repuso abriendo los ojos. Tomó cada una de mis manos con las suyas y tras depositar un beso en cada una, las bajó a la altura del ombligo. No las soltó y eso se me antojó un gesto de lo más raro...Los "amigos" no se tomaban así de la mano, aunque tampoco acunaban el rostro del otro...

-¿Personalmente? -repliqué desconfiada. Torció el gesto y se rascó la nuca, como cuando estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Te conoció cuando era lobo, por eso.

-Ah –suspiré.

Podía hacerme una clara idea de quién era. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel accidente -como lo llamaba cariñosamente Carslile -o del ataque -como lo nombré yo -. Suponía que si era verdad que él y yo éramos hermanos, pues entonces él también ardería en deseos de conocerme; o al menos verme con ojos humanos. Durante el trayecto a través del bosque, recordé mentalmente cada suceso de aquella noche desde que desprendí mi mano del pelaje de Seth. El margen de error había sido mínimo, porque si no hubiera comenzado a caminar y alejarme de ella, tranquilamente ahora estaría bajo tierra sin una sola gota de sangre.

Mis ojos viajaron hasta el muchacho que todabía no me había soltado la mano y se quedaron ahí contemplándole la enorme espalda. Se podía ver a través de la playera gris como sus músculos de la espalda se contraían en cada movimiento, o el brillo particular de su cabello cada que un rayo del sol alcanzaba sus mechones negros y lacios, o esa sonrisa que me dedicaba cada dos por tres para darme confiaza. Cuando tuve la sensación de que estábamos en territorio quileutte, le miré con el miedo estancado en mis ojos.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí -me susurró sobre el oído.

Tragué saliva y en el mismo momento aparecieron un trío de muchachos de características similares a Seth. La piel morena, los ojos negros y el descomunal tamaño físico no me imprecionó. Con Jacob y Seth siempre merodeando delante de mis ojos era sencillo acostumbrarse a ser un simpe enano de jardíás, eran todos hombres lobo y a decir verdad, me sentía más cómoda con ellos que con los vampiros. (Intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en ello delante de Edward.)

-Así que –comenzó a decir uno, el que estaba el el extremo derecho del triángulo de fortachones –Lucy, la "amiguita" de Seth -utilizó un gracioso entrecomillado al emplear la palabra amiguita -. Bueno, por como le toma la mano, creería que son _algo más._ ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Jared?

El interpelado, el otro que estaba en la punta, me miró con esa expresión de adolescente que le han saltado las hormonas. Pero no exageró como cualquier otro. Simplemente, imitaba un adolescente exitado.

-Creo que estás celoso porque Seth puede estar más cerca de ella que tú de Rachel –le contestó entre risas.

-Paul, Jared, basta –ordenó con voz grave, profunda y seria el del medio. El más grande de los tres y el que aparentaba mucha mayor jerarquía.

-Luce, te presento a Sam –me susurró Seth extendiendo el brazo con la palma hacia el cielo y señalando al del medio –Tenía muchos deseos de hacer un encuentro _humano_.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de Seth, tal vez porque el momento me exigía demaciado. Repasé mentalmente y recordé con muchísimo esfuerzo y dolor aquella noche. El gris, Leah; el rubio, Seth; el pelirrojo, Jacob; el negro…

-…Sam –repetí en voz alta –El lobo negro –luego las palabras se me mezclaron el la cabeza, y las que salieron fueron velocides y entrecortadas –Tú no quería que yo fuera a ver a mamá, no querías que me acercara a ver lo que el vampiro le hacía…Tú me habías cortado el camino y ella…ella.

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, ya estaba con el rostro hundido en el pecho de mi amigo. Sus brazos me estrechaban cariñosamente a él.

-Estoy…bien –mascullé como pude separándome de él. Luego miré a Sam y el me devolvió la mirada, porque estaba viendo el semblante herido de Seth.

-Lo siento, Lucy. Lamento haberme metido en el medio pero no podía dejar que fueras a donde estaba el peligro. Después de todo, eres mi hermana –como si fuese un flashback, recordé el momento en que yo había mencionado esas palabras. Aún con mi madre viva y sin saber que el mundo era otro –Y no tengo problema que tengas a Seth de mascota, de hecho, sería más placentero para él que para ti –añadió intentando quitar tensión al momento.

Me reí bajito y Seth se relajó.

-¿No te molesta que yo…? Bueno…eh, tú sabes. Nuestro _medio _parentesco.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, la verdad, mucho no me importa. Soy tu hermano mayor y tengo que hacerme cargo de ti. Por lo que me han dicho, no causas problemas, así que… ¿Por qué no darnos una oportunidad de ser familia? No quiero que te sientas sola en estos momentos tan difíciles.

-No es así –interrumpimos Seth y yo a la vez –Es decir –continué yo sonrojada –No estoy ni me siento sola. Los Cullen son geniales. Seguro que Esme tiene comida para ustedes… ¿Qué tal si…?

-Ni a palos me hacerco a la cueva de las sanguijuelas –escupió Paul –Emily cocina para nosotros las veinticuatro horas. Y es humana.

-¿Y? –preguntó Seth molesto.

-Qué ella no cría chanchos de engorde –le contestó el otro.

-¿Emily? ¿Quién es Emily? –quise saber yo entre la discusión.

-Es la esposa de Sam, tu cuñada –me contestó Jared.

_Ah, qué bueno. Cuñada. ¿Qué más?_

-Eres bienvenida en mi casa, Lucy –me dijo Sam tras mirar seriamente a su compañeros con una mirada que lo decía todo "CUI-DA-DI-TO"

-También en la de Seth –dijo en susuros Paul haciéndose el distraído.

-Por supuesto que sí –bramó este otro, un poco más enojado que antes –Tú ni te le acerques, señor necesitado.

-Eso tiene doble sentido, Seth, y yo tengo mis respuestas. Primero –dijo levantando el dedo índice –Tengo novia –los tres bufaron –Y segundo, no quiero ser testigo de cómo te la violas, hermano –de un salto Seth se puso delante de Paul y le rompió la nariz de una trompada.

Sam lo empujó hacia atrás mientras yo observaba como el cuerpo de Seth comenzaba a llenarse de temblores. Me estremecí al ver sus ojos negros tan amenazantes y como el sonido de su respiración agitada me desesperaba.

¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Jared, mueve el tracero y quita del medio a _mi hermana_! –le gritó Sam.

El interpelado me empujó con delicaeza hacía el oeste. Me dejé llebar porque me había quedado aturdida por las palabras de Sam; es decir, ¿quien hubiera dicho que él iba a ponerse tan a la defensiva? ¿O por qué se había puesto de ese modo al ver a Seth tan nervioso? Muchas veces, Edward regañaba a Renesmee por estar demasiado cerca de Jacob cada que este se enojaba, creo que se corría peligro si estabas cerca de un hombre lobo antes de cambiar de fase

-Eres la primera que le hace perder los estribos –me contó Jared un rato después de guiarme sin rumbo fijo por el bosque. Se detuvo y se apoyó contra un árbol –Te felicito, Seth es el lobo más tranquilo que conozco. O al menos, eso creía. Pero claro –parcía que hablaba para sí mismo que para mí –Cuando se trata de esa persona que tanto nos importa, ¿qué nos evita hacer las coas que creíamos imposibles?

Permanecí callada a un metro de él, y ví en su rostro la mezcla de sentimientos. Parecía estar perdido o entretenido en alguno de los millones de pensamientos que pudiera estar en su mente. Me quedé pensativa recordando mi vida en Seattle. Yo también tenía a alguien por quien daba todo, y me había olvidado de él completamente. William, mi novio.

Sentí una especie de repulsión mientras las palabras "mi novio" revoloteaban en mi mente. Me di cuenta que las mariposas que siempre aparecían cuando pensaba en él no despertaron conquillas en mí; más bien, querían salir volando por mi boca. Sentí naúseas mientras recordaba cada caricia de William, o sus labios posados sobre los míos... ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué encontraba su boca un asco, cuando era lo que más me gustaba sentir sobre mis labios? Para distraerme, miré a Jared quien seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. De un momento a otro, su sonrisa se hizo claramente presente.

-Kim –susurró tras que su rostros e iluminó por una felicidad asombrosa. Me miró a mi y hechó un vistazo sobre mi hombro –Al fin-repuso serio nuevamente. Volteé para ver de qué se trataba, esta vez, su cambio de humor.

Y entonces, Sam y Seth se dejaron ver entre el grupo de árboles. Me encaminé hacia ellos, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Seth. ¿Habrían tenido una pelea? ¿Quién había salido herido? ¿Se habría curado la nariz de Paul?

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté a Seth cuando nustras manos se entrelazaron instantáneamente después de cruzar nuestras miradas. Era algo sumamente normal para nosotros, pero ¿qué opinarían Sam y Jared? -¡Seth, háblame!

-Lo siento, te juro que lo siento –me susurró acariciándome el rostro con los nudillos de la mano –Creo que no me conforma con que tengas una cicatriz en la muñeca. Soy un animal, lo siento, lo siento –deposité el dedo índice sobre sus labios y dejaron de moverse instantáneamente.

Abrí la mano y a la acomodé a su rostro. Le sonreí y precioné la mano que estaba enredada con la mia.

-Me defendiste, eres muy valiente -era tonto decírle eso a un hombre lobo que se enfrenta a vampiros, pero yo solamente veía a Seth, mi amigo, golpeándo a Paul por su comentario fuera de lugar. Veía a Seth como alguien tierno e inocente, incapaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca, pero se había comprometido a cuidarme y cumplió con su palabra. ¿Cómo explicarle lo agradecida que estaba?

Seth cambió su expresión, pero no terminó de serenarse cuando oímos insultos detrás de él.

-Tienes suerte que estas agarrado como garrapata a la chica, porque si no, con gusto te parto la mandíbula.

-Ni se te ocurra –susurré yo sabien que podía oírme.

Sam y Jared se carcajearon detrás de nosotros y Paul pasó a nuetro lado mirpandonos con asco. Me giré para verle el rostro. Estaba acomodándose la nariz y tirándo insultos al cielo.

-Tal vez Carslile pueda ayudarte -le aconsejé sonriendo

-Cierra la boca –no hubo acabado cuando Sam le golpeó la cabeza.

-Es mi hermana, recuérdalo.

Le sonreí descarriadamente orgullosa de saber que me aceptaba tan bien como yo. Simplemente, besé uno de los cachetes de Seth y salté a los brazos de Sam.

-Gracias, Sam. ¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor!.

* * *

**(*) **_Quiero darles una serie de explicaciones: **Renesmee** nació el **10 de septiembre del 2006**, o sea que seis años más tarde, en el **2012** ella va a tener seis año de edad. Algo bastate obvio, ya sé. Pero cuando puse el año de **Lucy**, primero calculé que había nacido en el **1994** porque yo me ambientaba en el **2010 (actualidad)**, pero como quiero que mi novela sea lo más fiel posible a las historias de **Meyer**, tuve que hacer esa pequeña modificación de años. Por eso les pido que no se sorprendan cuando encuentren que **1996** no da con los resultados. _  
_Me gustaría ponerlas al tanto de otras edades; como por ejemplo que **Jacob tiene unos 22 años y Seth está a punto de cumplir los 20, Will tiene 18 y cumplirá 19 el año entrante.** Lucy tiene unos **16 años** y cumple los 17 , como bien dijo Seth, en diciembre. Me gustó ese mes porque es cuando nieva, y la verdad que siempre me gustó cumplir años cuando cae nieve. Lamentablemente, en mi zona geográfica es imposible que nieve en septiembre, así que :(.  
Me gustaría que no piensen mal de Lucy, en el sentido que es un poco "pendeja" para andar con chicos más grande que ella. Pero entiendan que ella se crió bastante mal en el sentido de que su madre, no la educó "correctamente". Haganse la idea de que Chanel era bastante despreocupada y carecía de responsabilidad. Ojalá que no la vean como una ramera (o trola, cmo prefieran) porque no lo es. Pero casualmente, Lucy es bastante despeocupada en el sentido de qué pueda decir la gente sobre su corta edad.  
**Considero que Lucy tiene la madurez suficiente para poder lidear con problemas que no corresponden a su edad. **  
_

_Muchas gracias por aceptar esto y por leer esta novela._

_mica  
_


	8. El mundo patas para arriba

**El mundo patas para arriba  
**

* * *

Esme no necesitó insistirle a Seth para que se quedara en la cena. La noche seguía tapada por una neblina horrenda, y soplaba una brisa un tanto perturbadora. Sin embargo, el delicioso aroma que venía desde la cocina, borraban todos lo malos momentos del día. Emmet y Jacob se rieron quien sabe cuánto tiempo cuando Seth y yo les contamos lo sucedido con Paul.

Me quedé dormida contra una superficie suave como plumas y caliente como el fuego. Soñé con William y su rostro me inyectó dolor. Me estaba dando cuenta de que lo que sentía por él, se estaba esfumando rápidamente; ya no le veía con amor y cada vez deseaba más que su estadía en Los Ángeles fuese más larga. No quería volver verle porque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de mentirle, de engañarle deciéndole que aún le amaba. Fue algo terrorífico lo que se presenciaba en mis fantasías; parecía una especie de metamorfosis en la que la silueta de William se iba cambiando, sus esmeraldas se tornaban negro azabache y su cuerpo se hizo más corpulento y un poco más oscuro, sus facciones duras y serias se transformaban en unas más flexibles y aniñadas. De un momento a otro, me vi en mi fiesta de graduación en brazos de Seth. Con él sí que disfrutaba bailar un _vals,_ y cada recuerdo con besos y caricias que tenía con William, aparecía Seth en su lugar.

Cuando me desperté, no tenía idea de cómo era que había acabado dormida en los brazos de Seth con el rostro pegado a su cuello, pero era lo más cómodo que jamás había experimentado. ¿Sería cuestión de un sueño? Recordé, ni bien me ubiqué en dónde estábamos, que la noche anterior había terminado con una película romántica. No me acordaba ni de lejos el título porque lo único que aparecía en mi mente cuando pensaba en la noche anterior era cómo Seth me acariciaba el brazo, o como él me había acercado a su cuerpo, o lo hermoso que se veía disimulando el poco interés en la película.

Todo en él era perfecto. Me encantaba tenerle cerca de mí, me sentía completa. Dominaba las roburizadas desubicadas, pero ¿cómo indicarle a mi corazón que no latiera mientras me miraba con esos ojos oscuros suyos tan hermosos? Me hubiese quedado ahí en la protección de su cuerpo, pero tenía que distraerme de alguna manera, olvidarme por unos minutos mis pesadillas. Así que, me despedí de él, aun dormido, con un corto beso en la mejilla.

Me encaminé hacia el baño que nadie necesitaba usar en esa casa y me aseé. Cuando acabé y bajé a desayunar, no me llamó la atención encontrarme con Embry Call y Quil Ateara desayunando con mis amigos. Nessie hacía esfuerzos increíbles por tragarse la _comida humana, _como ella solía decirle.

-¡Eh, tú! –me llamó Embry con comida en la boca. Uf, que lobo más bruto. Apreciaba mucho a Embry, pero esa bestialidad que le apresaba cuando le ponían algo comentible detalte de los ojos era muy irritable. Reprimí una cara de asco, disimulándola con una sonrisa de "¿Qué deseas?" –No sabes lo genial que le ha quedado la nariz a Paul. Ya era hora que alguien le metiera una buena piña. Te felicito –dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Seth se la dio –repuse algo avergonzada.

-Es lo mismo –puso los ojos en blanco –Lo hizo por ti.

Quil le golpeó con el codo en as costillas y todos miraron hacia otro lado, mientras que Seth seguía con los ojos fijos en mí. Se puso de pie y caminó en mi dirección mientras que Jacob comenzaba a hablar del resultado de un partido de basket. Eché un ojo a Nessie esperándo a que me rogara que me quedara para no aburrirse, pero en lugar de eso, me deseó suerte con un gesto de la mano. Me guiñó el ojo mientras levantaba el dedo gordo de la mano. Mm. ¡Qué raro!

-¿Te importa que te robe un par de minutos a tu desayuno?

Negué con la cabeza un par de beses y me arrastró dentro del bosque. En mi subconciente estaba muy de acuerdo con que salir de esa atestada mansión para huir a la cálida compañía solitaria de Seth era lo mejor que me podía pasar para empezar bien el día. Podía no pensar en que me moría de hambre durante unos minutos, total, luego comería algo. Los primeros rayos del Sol habían calentado el hambiente, la neblina no estaba y pegada al cuerpo de mi amigo hombre lobo no tenía frío. Sin mencionar que cuando le tienes con un brazo sobre los hombros, el calor se contagia más fácil.

-¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablar? Seth se rió entre dientes y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Pero no contestó.

Seguimos caminando unos minutos más y gracias al cielo, mi estómago permaneció callado. Había algo muy importante que él me tenía que comunicar y no se animaba o al menos, no había encontrado las palabras justas. ¿Sería algo relacionado con mi madre? Me impacienté muchísimo. ¿Habrían encontrado el cadáver? De sólo pensarlo me estremecí, ¿tendría el valor suficiente para mirarle el cuello desgarrado? ¿Podría soportar ver una lápida con su nombre tallado? "En memoria de Chanel Dalmina. Agosto de 1977 a septiembre de 2012" Puaj. Qué despedida más trucha.

-¿Seth qué pasa? –le exigí saber poniéndome delante de él, cortándole el camino –Dímelo, me pones muy nerviosa.

Él seguía despreocupado, claro, él ya había desayunado. Qué gracioso era verle con esa mirada animada y esa sonrisa canchera, mientras que yo ardía en deseos de saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Nerviosa? –me sonreía de manera seductora con la blancura de su dentadura contrastando con el oscuro tono de la piel –Te ves muy bien nerviosa –me acunó el rostro con la mano y me acercó a él poniéndo una mano sobre la cadera. Luego, como una especie de hechizo, mis pies se pusieron en puntitas para poder llegar mejor a su… ¿boca? -¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Importa? –mi tono irónico fue difícil de disimular.

Dejó escapar una risita entre dientes y me empujó hacia atrás, con algo de delicadeza. Automáticamente eché a caminar hacia atrás hasta que un árbol me frenó. La corteza dura me tomó con la guardia baja e inconcientemente me abracé al cuello de Seth. ¡Como si la corteza podadera hacerme daño!

Y entonces, cuando pegué ese pequeño salto y salir del contacto con el árbol, unos dos centímetros fueron los que nos separaron de un beso. Al caer en la cuenta de eso, mis mejillas se volvieron del color de fuego y bajé la mirada.

-Luce –me llamó con esa vocesita suya tan suave y cariñosa –Te quiero –unió nuestras frentes y agregó -, mucho, más de lo que jamás creí _querer _a alguien. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? –negué lentamente con la cabeza una sola vez –Que no puedo estar ni medio segundo separado de ti. Creo que me volvería loco si me alejan de ti.

-Nadie tiene porqué separarnos –repuse perdida en sus palabras y sin conciencia de las mías –Yo también te quiero... –hice una pausa para tragar saliva –..Te quiero siempe conmigo, porque me siento cuidada y protegida. Sé que suena cobarde, pero…desde lo de la otra noche, me da miedo quedarme sola. Pero tenerte cerca, saber que siempre estarás ahí conmigo es…genial.

Caí en la cuenta de la profundidad de mis palabras cuando leí en los ojos de Seth el verdadero motivo de esta salida íntima. Sus labios me reclamaban, me llamaban a probarlos, como si se trataran de un dulce delicioso…

…y yo moría por comerlo.

No. Me estaba dejando llebar de nuevo. Tenía que evitar cometer un grave error o lo pagaría mucho más caro a la larga. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que hacerme cargo de un beso no correspondido. Sin duda que yo iba a seguirle el juego y eso era lo que más me aterraba, estaba ciento por ciento conciente de que no me iba a arrepentir de haber provado su boca y estaría bien orgullosa de mí, pero eso me transformaba a mí en un monstruo, Will...no se merecía eso. Lo más difícild de entender era porqué Seth me quería besar si sabía que yo estaba saliendo con su amigo. ¿Me estaría probando o acaso le importaba un comino la primera regla de los amigos?  
¿Pero cómo rayos iba a frenar el beso? No tenía las agallas suficientes para poder hacerlo y me acobardaba inventar una mentira piadosa porque mi cuerpo estaba en contra mío con esto de evitar el beso.

Volví a la realidad justo a tiempo, gracias al timbre de mi móvil. Agradecí desaforadamente a quien hubiese decidido llamarme en ese momento ya que me había brindado la mejor de las excusas para detener un grave pecado. Lentamente y a regañadientes, Seth me depositó en el suelo y busqué al móvil, que debía estar en mis bolsillos traseros.

-¿Sí?

-Eh, Lucy. Nada, aquí Embry. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Te besó?

Oh. Eso sí que era quedarse sin saber qué responder. ¿Desde cuando a Embry le importaba tanto saber que pasaba entre Seth y yo? Creía que, a pesar de tener un vampiro que te escaneaba la mente, podías tener algo de privacidad...

Seth fulminó con la mirada al teléfono y cuidadosamente me lo quitó de la mano.

-Cierra la boca, idiota –le escupió tras una larga cadena de insultos -. No, claro que no. ¿Eh? ¿Apostaron? ¡No tienen remedio!. ¿Quil? ¡Pues que se mate! Ah, y cuando llegue a lo de los Cullen eres comida para sanguijuelas, ¿lo entiendes, Embry?

No hizo añicos al móvil de milagro, pero por un pelo que no me lo destrozo. Su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, en serio, no dejaba de temblar.

-Eh, Seth. Tranquilo, ¿vale? Ya está todo bien. ¿Si?

Un gruñido rompió con mis palabras, tapándolas. Me quedé helada en mi sitio mientras que Seth se alaejaba un poco. Traté de seguirle, mas él levantó la palma y me ordenó que me detuviera. Mi hermano apareció en ese mi mismo momento y se puso entre él y yo. Con ademán defensivo, le gruñó varias veces a él seguía conentrado en aliviar los temblores, pero le resultaba un poco difícil con tanta presión. ¿A eso se refería Edward con que los lobos son inestables? Seth era más tranquilo, ¿por qué se alteraba tan fácil cuando estaba conmigo? Le dí vueltas al asunto un rato hasta que comprendí que el problema era yo. Ese afán que se le había metido en la cabeza para cuidarme le ponía nervioso. Era toda una carga sobre sus hombros tener que cuidar de una adolescente como yo y yo le quería mucho como para hacer que tuviera que estar todo el tiempo controlando su naturaleza.

Por otro lado, el beso había estado demasiado cerca y estaba convencida de que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para cortarlo. Es decir, le hubiese devuelto el moría por hacer eso, era algo que se me había metido en la cabeza hacía un tiempo. Tal vez, desde que me había enterado que mis sentimientos hacia Will habían cambiado ni bien conocí a Seth. Por lo tanto, si de controlarse se trataba, yo no era la única. Varias veces me había planteado ya si haberme quedado en Forks no había sido más que un mero capricho egoísta, pero ahora que me ponía a atar cabos me había dado cuenta de que había algo más y ese "algo más" involucraba a Seth Clearwater.

Por otra parte, Will también vivía en este pueblo y sabía que para él que yo me mudara aquí sería la alegría más grande en toda su desgraciada vida, pero para mi, la simple idea de engañar a William me dolía como meter la mano en la llaga. Era algo que yo tenía que evitar. Porque yo no iba a poder disimular mi mirada de "oh, me muero de amor por este tal Seth Clearwater" y como por lo general no era tan mala para mentir, me preocupaba que esta vez, mis sentimientos me jugaran en contra.

A pesar de todo, lo cierto era que yo ya no le amaba más. William era muy importante para mí, pero ya no sentía esa necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con él y me daba naúseas pensar en que el me besara…

…pero con Seth Clearwater las cosas eran dierentes. Encajábamos; no se cómo, pero ambos llevábamos a cabo una relación difrazada con amistad, pero que en realidad se bazaba en un amor profundo y puro. Durante los últimos días, entendí que las mariposas en mi estómago revoloteaban con sólo escuchar su nombre. Él formaba parte de mis sueños más hermoso y él era con quien yo quería estar. Mi amor por las esmeraldas, se reemplazó por la adoración y fascinación hacia las azabaches, mi piedra favorita.

Descubrí que mi amor había cambiado, que jamás iba a poder entrgarle amor a William, o por lo menos ese amor que se merecía. Él ya no era mi dueño…o peor aún, jamás lo había sido.

Pero no podía dejarme llebar por mi inmdurez, comportarme como la típica chica de las películas cliché era muy vergonsozo. Los finales felices en la vida real no existían y lamentablemente, mi vida no iba a tener un "Y vivieron feliz para comer perdices".Nada de eso. En la vida real no te podías dar el lujo de llamar por teléfono al Hada Madrina para que viniera y te preguntara "Oh, preciosa Cenicienta, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que tu patética vida sea mejor?" Y que después te regale unos zapatitos de cristal y que viajes al baile de tus sueños en una calabaza enorme. Esas cosas eran para taradas soñadoras que en lo úncico que pensaban eran en sueños que nunca iban a hacerse realidad.  
En la vida real, lo correcto era quedarte con quien debías estar y no con ese se se apareció después y puso todo patas para arriba. Si Seth no había llegado antes, no era mi problema, su lugar estaba ocupado por otro...

Yo me consideré preparada para hacerles frente a mis tontos sentimientos. Iba a hacer a un lado mis ilusiones de un final a lo Walt Disney e iba a hacer lo que creía correcto: Quedarme con William; Seth podría ser mi más cercano amigo, más no.

-Gracias, Sam –masculló entre dientes dando unos pasos hacia mí –Te puedes ir.

Sam soltó un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Traducción: no.

-Eh, no le haré daño –se defendió.

Con un ágil movimiento Sam se metió entre un grupo de arbustos lo suficientemente grande como para cambiarse de forma. Apareció tras unos segundos en su forma de hombre. Me miró preocupado y lego se volvió más duro a Seth.

-¿Qué hablamos el otro día?

Seth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sam –me acerqué a él –No ha pasado nada, se controló –luego me giré a Seth y sin mirarle directo a los ojos dije -: Tenemos que volver, tengo hambre.

-Desde aquí puedo oler la comida que Emily debe estar cocinando. Eh, chicos, ¿por qué no vienen a casa? Y ya que estamos, conocerás la reserva –nos ofreció Sam.

Sonreí con esta idea. Era maravilloso, mi oportunidad por conocer mis raíces, a donde pertenecía. Además, sentía que pasar tiempo en la reserva me iba a ayudar a no pensar en mis problemas tipo adolescente.

-De acuerdo, me parece una idea genial –repuse yo sonriente.

-¿No vienes Seth? –pregutó Sam cuando nos hubimos alejado un poco de él, que permanecía pensativo, mirándome incrédulo.

-Eh, esto, tengo que aclarar algunas cuestiones con Embry…Ya sabes –hizo un mohín un tanto sosprechoso pero lo ignoré –Después los alcanzo. ¡Ah! ¡Y dile a Emily que me guarde un poco de comida!

-Dalo por hecho.

Al llegar a casa de Emily, me quedé con la boca abierta y la nariz empalagada con el delicioso aroma a comida. Pude distinguir, entre otras tantas cosas, panqueques, tostadas, café, chocolate, y algo más. Sam ya habría persivido otros tantos aromas antes que yo y seguro que adempas de haberlos identificado con mayor velocidad, los habría clasificado mejor. Me guió hasta el porche de madera y me entretuve unos segundos con las millones de plantas que Emily tenía como decoración en la entrada. Me llamó potencialmente la atención un trencito de juguete, unos autos de colección, y unos muñecos desparramados cerca de las macetas.

-¡Sam, mi amor, has llegado! Ah, pero veo que no vienes solo. ¿Quién eres, encanto? –me preguntó quien debía ser Emily.

Aunque las tres enormes cicatrices que le recorrían el rostro me asustaron, las evité automáticamente porque si hablábamos de cicatrices, la de mi muñeca era bastante grande.

-Ella es Lucy, mi hermana menor –me presentó Sam.

-Ah, la amiga de Seth y los demás –su sonrisa me demostró la pureza de su sarcasmo. Era obvio que algo tenían todos de por ahí con mi relación con Seth. Sin embargo, Emily no parecía estar usando ese tono de burla que sí habían empleado los otros; por el contrario, ella lo dijo como…con cariño. Mm.

-Encantada –extendí la mano en señal de saludo, acostumbrada a la formalidad de los Cullen.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco y me estrechó contra su cuerpo con un abrazo. La temperatura de su piel me hizo recordar que el mundo seguía siendo igual al qie yo había pertenecido un tiempo atrás. Lo templado de su textura me hizo recordar bagamente aquellos días con mi madre. Por eso fue que la apreté con más fuerza, orgullosa de encontrarme con un ser humano en mucho tiempo. Era estupendo saber que no estaba sola en ese mundo lleno de criaturas míticas, es decir, encontrarme con un humano después de haber convivido con seres o demaciado fríos o demaciao calientes. Me sentí _normal _después de semanas de haber convivido con lo sobrenatural.

-Bienvenida a la familia –me dijo ella después de separarnos.

Eso sonaba muy bien. Que un ser humano me invitara a la vida después de la muerte era muy bueno. Me sentí despreocupada y menos tensa. Tal vez era porque encontrarme con alguien que era tan vulnerable como yo me consolaba o por el hecho de que sus ojos no eran dorados ni su piel aridiente. Además, nos unían las cicatrices y el cariño por Sam. Aunque, lógicamente, yo le quería de forma diferente que ella a él. Y viceversa, obvio.

-Gracias, en serio, gracias.

Ambos me sonrieron una vez más y ella me dejó entrar, para luego fundirse en Sam con un apasionado beso. ¡Iuk, qué repugnante!. Era lindo cuando te besaban, pero ver a otros besándose tan desaforadamente daba un poquito de asco. Preferí entretenerme con la decoración tan rústica y característica de la casa por dentro; yo que me había acostumbrado a la majestuosidad de la mansión vampírica ahora me encontraba con una acogedora y pequeña cabaña hecha en su totalidad con madera roble. Me gustó el estilo bien propio de los bosques, era un clima totalmene diferente al que yo veía durante semanas.

Entré con cautela a la cocina. Ja, al final yo tenía razón. Le había embocado a mis predicciones. Algo de lo que yo había reconocido estaba sobre la mesa, listo para ser deborado.

Me llegaron risas graves entremezcladas con otras un tanto más agudas desde el patio tracero. Mi curiosidad, como siempre, me ganó y me encaminé hacía allí.

-Dame los cinco dólares, Quil –exigió Embry –Te dije que iba a venir sola.

Quil le fulminó con la mirada unos segundos mientras sacaba la plata del bolsillo tracero del pantalón. Sobre su regazo, una niña jugaba con unas muñecas.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Quil a regañadientes.

-Se fue a buscar a Embry. No sé, aclarar cuestiones, ¿puede ser? -deseé fervientemente que el torpe de Quil cayera entre mis redes y que me pudiera largar algo de porqué Seth se había enfurecido tanto y porque Embry celebraba haberle engañado. A mi no me iban a engañar diciendome que le jodía que su amiguito arruinara nuestros momentos, no, no. Aquí había algo mas...

-Ojalá que Jacob le baje la calentura. ¿En serio estaban tan cerca como para hacer que se enfureciera tanto como para que Sam acudiera a calmarle? Ja, eso será muy divertido -dijo Embry frotándose las manos maquiavélicamente.

-Ni que lo digas –concordó Paul. Yo ni me había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí –Estará furioso cuando sepa que te veniste a esconder a casa de Emily. ¡Gallina!

-¿A quién le dices gallina? –le desafió Embry.

Paul se puso de pie enseguida y un ligero temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus comisuras se curvaron de tal manera que dejaron ver lo bien que se la estaba pasando provocando a Embry.

-¡Ahhh! -suspiró Paul -¡Por fin tendremos una pelea como Dios manda!

-Así parece -sentenció Embry poniéndose de cucliyas listo para saltarle enzima -Será mejor que vayamos al bosque si no queremos que Sam nos arruine el mejor momento -el otro hombre lobo estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se metieron en el bosque de donde me pareció oír otras risas festejando y alentando, por un lado, a Embry y por el otro a Paul. Me pareció reconocer la voz de Jared mezclada con la de una mujer y un niño, pero no me interesó en lo absoluto saber más sobre ellos.

Yo, mientras tanto, me quedé cerca de Quil, alguien que me parecía de lo más tranquilo. La niña que estaba a su lado me sonrió con una ancha sonrisa que me hizo pensar fervientemente en William. No era que compartieran similitudes en sus gestos, pero la inocencia de ella me hizo acordar al daño que le iba a causar a Will cuando se enterara que yo estaba medio enamorada de su mejor amigo. (Qué idiotez; ¿donde se vió que alguien pudiera estar _medio_ enamorada de alguien? )Entonces, me sentí presa de una depreción sin igual. Le conocía muy bien y sabía que se iba a volver loco de rabia por la noticia de que yo ya no le quería como novio. No iba a aceptar de ninguna manera el término amigos y me iba a odiar más que a su propia vida, la cual siempre le daba golpes bajos. Por eso era que yo debía seguir con él.

Así como él había sido mi motivo de existencia durante meses, yo era un pulmón para él, algo necesario para vivir...

_-Has estado llorando, mi niña –argumentó con una seriedad poco común -¿Has peleado con Will?_

_Puse los ojos en blanco. Nuestra relación iba a durar mucho porque ambos éramos parte de un todo, sin uno, el otro no vivía. Y el tipo de peleas al que ella hacía referencia era ese que marca el límite entre una relación amorosa y un odio rencoroso. Él y yo nunca íbamos a llegar a ese límite._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_Chanel meneó la cabeza con gesto pensativo y recorrió mis pómulos con las yemas de los dedos._

_-¿Qué? -chillé irritada y apartando el rostro con brusquedad._

_-Hija, has estado llorando mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese sinvergüenza? -le puse cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué parte de nos amamos no le quedaba claro?_

_-Él no me hizo, ni me hará daño, entiéndelo –bramé –Es que estoy harta de ordenar tus chiqueros, mamá, y tú te la pasas de estupidez a estupidez como una adolescente. ¡Ya no tienes dieciocho!_

Maldito flashback de mierda. Podía ser que la falta inmadurez de mi mamá para hablar sobre amor fuese bastante visible, pero por más que ella estuviera convendida de que Will sería el que rompiera con nuestra linda relación, jamás iba a creer yo que la causante de la herida y la ruptura iba a ser yo. Comprendí que mi tonta desición de querer darle una pobre chance a nuestra relación iba a ser bien inútil, no podría dar buenos fruntos nunca.

_-La verdad es que me hubiese puesto como loca si viajabas por diversión. No me mires así, ¡eres un bombonazo! No me culpes por tener una belleza como novio. Pero además de que sé que es un viaje importante para ti, no estoy molesta ni celosa porque confío en ti y sé que me amas y por tanto no me engañarás con otra…_

_-Jamás –juró con sus ojos sobre los míos._

_-Bien, pues entonces, que te quede claro que deseo tu felicidad sobre todas las cosas –me sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya tan perfecta y reluciente que combinada con el verde de sus ojos le hacían tan irresistible -. Prométeme que no volverás a pensar eso de mí, me mata creer que tú me ves como una perr…_

_-Te lo prometo –me interrumpió –Y ahora tú perdóname por desconfiar de ti._

¡Ah, bueno! ¿Era eso acaso una joda? ¡Ya pueden salir los de las cámaras ocultas, esto de las bromas televisivas ha pasado de moda para su información! Uy, por Jesús que a mi cerebro le encantaba jugarme estas malas pasadas, pero ya me las iba a pagar una por una. Maldita cesera. Ese debía ser "el día de los Flashbacks", ¡feliz día, de paso!  
Me quedé pensativa en rato más mientras rememoraba sus palabras; él tenía miedo de que yo dudara de su fidelidad, cuando en realidad la que estaba siendole infiel no era otra más que yo. Mi vida se estaba pudriendo como cuando dejas a una hermosa rosa sin agua y al rayo del mediodía. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Existía alguna manera de desenamorarse perdidamente? No, el mundo sería demasiado fácil para eso.

-¿Ella? -argumentí alguien quitándome de mis cabilaciones mentales/depresivas -Es Lucy, la hermana menor de Sam –había contestado Quil.

Volví los ojos a donde él estaba y me quedé algo aturdida por la forma en que la niña me miraba. De pronto, una sonrisa larga y ancha llena de pequeños dientes blancos asomó en su rostro. Ella caminó hasta donde yo estaba y se presentó.

-Me llamo Claire, es un gusto concocerte de una buena vez –

Puse los ojos en blanco; "conocerte de una buena vez" fueron las palabras que rebalzaron el vaso.

-¿Conocerme de una buena vez? -repetí algo molesta.

-Seth no dejaba de hablar de ti y bueno, la curiosidad se me era más fuerte –me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ella, como cuando quieren decirte un súper secreto–Creo que le gustas –me susurró cuando coloqué mi oreja tan próxima como pude a sus labios.

-¿Alguien gusta de algo para comer? –chilló Emily desde adentro.

-¡Yo, mami! –un niño apareció desde el bosque, justo donde habían desaparecido Embry y Paul. Estos dos se acercaron jugando entre sí –Ah, la tía Lucy. ¡Hola, tía! -me gritó el enano, agitando la mano en el aire. Los ojos negros, el pelo lacio y las facciones eran idénticas a las de Sam, por lo tanto algo mío debería tener...Tal vez era el hoyuelo, el pequeño y casi imperceptible hoyuelo, que se le marcó al extender una sonrisa con dientes de leche. Sí, eso debería ser algo bien paterno entre nosotros.

Pero...¿Tía? Ah bueno, lo que me faltaba. Él me tomó la mano y me arrastró –literalmente –hasta dentro de la cabaña. Sam nos vio y se hechó a reír en el mismo momento.

-¿Sorprendida? –le fulminé con la mirada –Es mi hijo, Lucian. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

Puse los ojos en blanco mietras miraba la cantidad de cachivaches que Lucian, mi sobrino, tenía desparramados por sala. (Sin rodeos, se me estaba acabando la paciencia con esto de "conocerme". ¿Quién era yo? ¿La hija no reconocida de Britney Spears? ¿Me estaban jodiendo entre todos? Menos mal que había pedido que las cámaras ocultas podías salir de su escondite y que viniera uno y me dijera, "¡Es una joda para ShowMatch!". Padazo de alcahuetes, _los hay que comprenden el concepto de "persona non grata" _*****)

Cuando ví por primera vez a Sam, le veía como alguien serio, ese tipo de hombres muy, muy ordenaditos, mas los ojos se le llenaban de alegría y entusiasmo cuando los posaba sobre el diminuto cuerpo de su primogénito que había tomado entre sus manitos alguno de los juguetes. Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía un amor de padre a hijo tan bello. Por cierto, nunca le había prestado atención a la forma paternal que Edwars solía usar cuando miraba a Nessie, ni cómo Carslile ponía los ojos llenos de cariño en cada uno de sus hijos adoptivos. Pero el tema aquí era que Sam era lo más cercano a Joshua que yo podía tener, por lo que al ver a través de sus ojos pude imaginarme la mirada de mi padre al verme...Por lo general no me ponía tan cursi con este tema de la ausencia de una figura paterna, pero ahora que estaba algo sensible por la partida de mi madre, no podía dejar de pensar que no me quedaba familia.  
¿Y quién lo hubiera dicho? Si existía un Dios en el cielo y ese mismo Dios había tomado la desición de quitarme a mi madre, fue muy generoso al regalarme una hermosa familia como esa.

Lucian tomó un tren de juguete y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad contra el suelo de madera, hasta prácticamente destrozarlo. Quizo hacer lo mismo con una de las muñecas de Claire, pero esta se lo prohibió con un gesto de la mano. Entonces, Lucian buscó una cuchara en la concina y taladró un autito de juguete, dejándolo lleno de abolladuras

_Ah, mierda_, pensé mietras observaba la escena con ojos inexpresivos.

Lucian tenía toda la pinta de tener esa ternura que emanaba Emily por los ojos, pero para mí, no era más que un pequeño diablo del cual había que cuidarse.

* * *

*****Es el título de uno de los capítulos que **Jacob Black** narra en **_Amanecer_**. Soy fanática de sus títulos y por más que hay otros que me gustan más, me pareció que esa frace venía bien para el caso.

**CAPÍTULO 8**: _Triste, lo sé, pero en algún momento tenía que llegar. Lucy se desidió por Will y ahora no quieren saber qué va a decidir Seth. Digamos que Lucy es una reberenda estúpida, pero bueno, es más fuerte que ella. Después de todo, sigue siendo humana y los humanos cometen herrores constantemente._

**_Cambiando completamente de tema; me siento profunda y sinceramente agradecida con mi amiga Mica Lautner, la cual me está haciendo un aguante de esos que decís "Ah, la pelotita que vale la pena". Esta chica, señoritas lectoras/escritoras, es una persona maravillosa a la cual le dedico este capítulo. Sé que no tiene nada, pero nada que ver, la tristeza y agonía que sufre Lucy con la alegría y la felicidad por la cual yo estoy atravesando, pero en serio que no saben lo gratificante que es saber que tienes amigas tan fieles._**  
**_En fin, Mica, sos estupenda y la verdad es que no hay palabras en el lenguaje humano para expresa ni por escrito ni oralmente lo que me provoca saber que te tengo. GRACIAS, EN SERIO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO, GENIA!!_**

_Y ahora, señoritas, lamento mucho mucho informar que los siguientes capítulos son 100% depresivos para la tonta de Lucy. Esta humana estúpida que tomó la desición errónea pagará bien caro haber imprimado a Seth Clearwater._

**_Las quiere mucho,_**

_mica_


	9. Desliz

**Desliz**

* * *

Me quedé boquiabierta mirando la forma que los hombres lobo usaban para comer. A propósito miraba cada dos minutos el reloj solamente para asegurarme de cuánto tiempo tardaban en devorarse la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. Cabe aclarar que ya no entraba ni una sola migaja , puesto que había tanta comida, que hubiera sobrado para saciar el hambre mundial. Quizás, se controlaron un poco cuando se dieron cuenta de que Emily no iba a reponer, que tendrían que conformarse con lo que había y punto. Quil me ofreció varias veces algo de comida, pero yo me había quedado totalmente sin apetito. Se me había cerrado el estómago después de todas esas cavilaciones mentales sobre lo que debería hacer.

Entonces, mientras miraba a Emily conversar por teléfono con su madre, recordé que Will no tenía ni idea de que yo estaba en Forks y menos que menos, que estaba residiendo en una casa plagada con vampiros. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? En primer lugar, debía hacerme la idea de que el "secreto" no debería ser de su consentimiento, porque lo único que me faltaba era que se pusiera paranoico con esto de que casi me mataba un vampiro y que a su vez vivía entre ocho de ellos.  
¿Pero hasta que punto yo podría soportar mintiéndole? Ya bastante tenía yo con estos rebeldes sentimientos que crecían a paso acelerado dentro de mi corazón; aquellos que se volvían loca con una simple mirada de un hombre lobo de lo más precioso, tierno y cariñoso. _Mi Seth Clearwater._

Will no era estúpido. Tenía una cabeza rápida y vivaz; iba asacar enseguida que algo me pasaba. ¿Qué mentira podría venderle para asegurarle que, entre su mejor amigo y yo, no pasaba nada? Especialmente teniendo en cuenta de que esa misma tarde, casi cometo el desliz de romperle la boca de un beso.  
"Nada fuera de lo común", hubiese dicho mi madre en estos momentos. Traté de ver mi situación desde el punto de vista de Chanel; ¿qué hubiese hecho ella? demasiado fácil y práctico: si mi corazón decía que yo debía vivir por y para Seth, pues tendría que hacerme las valijas y fugarme con él lo más lejos posible. Y otra vez volvíamos a lo de los cuentos de hadas, ¡esas cosas no existían en el mundo real! Por lo tanto, la opinión de Chanel no contaba para ayuda, es más, produciría más problemas que soluciones.

-¡Ah! Con que aquí se vinieron a refugiar, pedazo de cobardes –argumentó una voz que me hizo estremecer. Sentí que cuando sus palabras entraron por mis oídos, el mundo cobró sentido y la pena de estar respirando en esos benditos momentos, era necesaria para no dejar jamás de escucharle.

-Vaya, Seth, ya era hora de que llegaras –repuso Jared, quien tenía sobre su regazo la bella figura de una chica quileutte –La comida se acaba, muchacho, deberías aprovechar que hay todavía.

Seth le fulminó con la mirada primero a él, después a Embry y después me miró a mí. Forcejeé una sonrisa de esas que usas para disimular que te sientes de lo más incómoda en ese mismo momento. Tenía suerte de tener bajo control mis hormonas porque tras fundirme en sus ojos, recordé gustosamente la escenita de esa misma mañana. Habíamos estado tan cerca, que pude disfrutar su aliento ingresando a mis pulmones, purificándolos milagrosamente.

_Mi amigo _se debatió internamente si ir a por sus amigos o venir a por mí. Aprovechó la distracción que ofrecía la comida a sus camaradas y caminó en mi dirección. Cruzamos miradas tímidamente, a la vez que varias sonrisas nerviosas cubrían el inevitable espacio para las palabras. Hubiese deseado poder tener más vocabulario en mi mente para poder expresarle oralmente lo que me pasaba en ese momento. Quizás funcionara mejor si salíamos a caminar a solas, aunque sinceramente estaba muerta de hambre. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea brillante; comer y hablar en el mismo momento y todo eso ¡a solas! Primero tenía que averiguar si había algún tipo de bar que ofreciera desayunos y bueno, de ahí podríamos ir a caminar un poco por las preciosas playas de la reserva. Según Nessie, no había clima más romántico que aquellos, pero a pesar de que no necesitara más romanticismo en mi vida, deseaba darme el lujo de disfrutar alguna vez algo que a la mayoría de las adolescentes les agradaba.

-Oye, Seth, tengo que hablar contigo… ¿Crees que podríamos…?

-¿Salir de aquí? –concluyó mi frase en susurros –Seguro, conozco un lugar perfecto. ¡Sígueme!.

Me tomó la mano y me condujo hasta la puerta. Saludé como pude a Sam, Emily, Lucian y a los demás y me dejé arrastrar por él. Caminamos a través de un hermoso sendero decorado con enormes árboles que tenían algunas de sus copas amarillentas. Seth parecía ansioso por llegar cuánto antes a aquel lugar. Llegamos a una especie de cafetería pequeña donde había unas cuántas personas con jugos de naranja, tostados y tazas de café sobre sus mesas. También, muchos hombres ancianos leían el diario. Tuve la sensación de que Seth me había leído la mente.

Cada uno se pidió algo para comer y mientras esperábamos, aproveché para buscarle un buen comienzo a la charla. Había varios motivos que quería pasar en limpio, pero no sabía con cual convenía empezar. Uno de ellos, era qué había sucedido en el bosque. ¿Por qué Seth me quería besar sabiendo que yo era la novia de su mejor amigo? Después, me hubiera encantado saber si había novedades del cuerpo de mi madre; ya habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales había evitado pensar en esto, pero me preocupaba saber el paradero de su cadáver.

-¿Empiezas tú o yo? –inquirí tras asegurarme de que la moza que nos había servido el desayuno no estuviera mirándonos. Es que cuando tienes a un hombre lobo que a ojos de humano es un super modelo sex-simbol, todas las taraditas con las hormonas despiertas no le quitan los ojos de enzima. Y yo era muy celosa....

-Adelante, las damas primero –me contestó metiéndose un pedazo de sándwich en la boca. ¡Típico! ¿Es que los hombres de olvidan de los modales cuando su estómago está vacío?

-Bien. ¿Qué novedades hay de mi madre?

Seth me examinó detenidamente con la mirada mientras trituraba con sus muelas el pan, el jamón y el queso caliente. Pareció pensar qué rayos responderme porque se tardó demasiado en volver a mirarme a lo ojos. Supuse que había algo que _no _debía saber, pero sinceramente me importaba muy poco. Estaba hasta las narices de andar fingiendo que me gustaban los secretos, por lo que si iba a formar parte de este nuevo mundo de los cuentos de hadas, tendría que estar enterada de cada uno de lo secretos.

-¿Vas a hacerme esperar mucho tiempo más? –quise saber perdiendo la paciensia.

-Lucy, puede que lo que te diga no sea bueno.

-Prometo no hacer berrinche -argumenté confiada que me iba a meter alguna excusa para cayarse.

-No es eso –bajó la cabeza y la meneó varias veces. Cuando levantó los ojos y los puso a la misma altura que los míos, comprendí que la cosa estaba bastante mal. Un mal presentimiento inundó mi cabeza –Luce nunca encontramos el cuerpo de tu madre. Creemos que los vampiros se la llevaron.

-¿Pero no era que todos los vampiros eran cenizas? -indagué segura de que Jacob me había dicho que ellos no iban a molestar más.

-Todos no, era un aquelarre numeroso. Pudimos matar a dos de ellos, los dos machos, pero la hembra y otro más lograron escapar. Se metieron al mar y nunca más volvieron.

-Nadie me había hablado de eso nunca, y menos que había un cuarto vampiro de por medio –repuse indignada.

Nos miramos fijamente durante un largo rato. Fue una especie de agonía lo que fluía por mi cuerpo, algo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Siempre me había caracterizado por ser ese tipo de personas pura y exclusivamente pesimistas, pero ahora que escuchaba que nunca habían visto el cuerpo de Chanel sin vida, pues una pequeña llama de esperanzas se formó dentro de mí. Jamás pensé que iba a desear tanto en mi vida; quería que todo saliera bien con respecto a nuestro triángulo amoroso y también quería viva a mi madre. Porque por más que casi no pensara en ella, notaba mucho su ausencia y sentía muchísima pena por haberle arrebatado la vida por cuestión de un simple y mero capricho. Ella nunca hubiera muerto si a mi no se me hubiese ocurrido venir a este maldito pueblo de mierda. ¡Qué se lo lleve en diablo!

-Luce no llores -murmuró Seth a al vez que me secaba los ojos. Se había apoyado sobre sus codos, atravesando con el tórax la mesa que nos separaba. Fruncí los labios y giré los ojos para otro lado porque no soportaba que la gente me viera llorar. Era la muestra de debilidad más grande que le podías proporcionar a quienes te odiaban.

-¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? -balbuceé medio ahogada por el torrente de lágrimas.

-Han...han habido ciertos problemas, Luce, y bueno como bien tú sabes, estabas recuperándote bastante bien y había que encontrar el momento justo.

-¿Momento justo? -repetí sarcásticamente -¿Seth me estás jodiendo? Se suponía que ella estaba muerta y que no iba a volver nunca jamás, y ahora me sales con que "nadie encontró su cuerpo" ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Posé mis húmedos ojos sobre los de él, y me dediqué a contemplar su expresión. Estaba roto por el dolor y tenía las facciones desarmadas. Me miraba de hito a hito, buscando tal vez, alguna manera saludable de explicarme lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo no podía agarrármelas con él, porque era la última persona que se merecía daño. Él había permanecido cinco días a mi lado solamente para verme mejorar y volver a verme a abriendo los ojos.  
Pero luego, estaba eso de que "había habido otros problemas", algo que me sacó de las casillas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera otros problemas más importantes que encontrar el cuerpo de una humana que, opción A, podría estar viva u opción B...muerta?

-Hay una posibilidad de que ella haya muerto, pero siga con vida -me contó en susurros -Alice dice que no ve nada, por lo que evidentemente, están evitando que ella los vea.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alice con todo esto? ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de que mi madre puede estar viva después de muerta? ¿De quiénes me estás hablando?

Seth me sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada. Frunció los labios y se puso a jugar con los dedos, tratando de armas una coherente oración dentro de su cabeza. Yo le miraba fijamente a la insoportable espera de que me pudiera decir la maldita respuesta.

-Alice ve el futuro a base de desiciones que se toman en el presnete, ¿cierto?. Si cambias de desiciones cada dos por tres, Alice no verá un futuro cierto -no entendí nada porque no le encotraba posible relació, al fin y al cabo, me limité a asentir -Los vampiros son seres humanos muertos, Luce -repuso bajando los ojos -Ella puede estar "viva", pero no precisamente de la mejor manera.

Me quedé inmóvil oyendo sus palabras. Eso podía significar una sola cosa, y no se me hacía nada buena la idea. Si había algo que realmente había aprendido a detestar en este mundo, eran los vampiros. A mi lista se le sumaban varias excepciones, como era el caso de todos y cada uno de los Cullen. Sabía, por relatos narrados por Edward, que cambiarse de dieta era un trabajo que no cualquiera aceptaba realizar. De hecho, los Cullen y otro aquelerre que habitaba en Alaska eran los únicos que soportaban vivir a sangre animal.  
Imaginarme a Chanel con la piel traslúcida, pálida pero aun así, dura, impenetrable y fría como un trozo de mármol, era algo que nunca esperé tener en mi mente. Podría acostumbrarme a su cambio físico, pero en lo que respectaba a sus ojos, ver el color marrón café tapado por un rojo escarlata sediento de sangre me causaba terribles escalofríos. ¿Soportaría ella el seseo y la necesidad natural de quere matarme por mi sangre en el caso de que sucediera algpun tipo de encuentro?

-Entiendo, hay una posibilidad de que ella sea uno de _ellos_… -me estemecí con solo pensarlo.

-Sí.

-Por lo tanto, estará sedienta –asintió lentamente y me miró con atención. Estaba segura de que Seth estaba intentando descifrar mi rostro, pero estaba empleando la mejor cara de póker que jamás había usado en mi vida –Y si ella viene, ustedes tendrán que matarla.

Se extendió un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros dos. Seth tenía los ojos puestos sobre mí y estaba tan concentrado en lo que fuera que ocupara su mente que ni siquiera pestañaba. Revisé con la mirada sus pulmones y me tranquilicé al comprobar que de respirar no se había olvidado.

-No tiene porqué ser así –replicó.

-Seth, tú sabes que odio las mentiras –argumenté como quien no quiere la cosa –Es obvio que ella no se va a adaptar a la dieta Cullen de "salvemos a los humanos" y por lógica, si viene a aquí, matara a cuanto humano se le cruce. Yo no puedo cargar con ese peso en la conciencia, no señor. Ella no sera una "_Humanpeace"_

-Tú no tendrías la culpa –me contradijo seriamente.

-No, tranquilo. ¿Qué otro motivo le haría venir hacia aquí, eh?

-Si hubiera querido venir para verte, ya lo hubiera hecho –objetó tajante –Estoy seguro de que quienquiera que sea su compañía en estos momentos, ya le ha dicho que no te puede ver hasta que no domine su sed.

-¿Y cuánto se supone que ella debería esperar? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?...

-De hecho, hay un mínimo de un año, Luce. Se supone que un neófito tiene una fuerza descomunal y bruta, y la malgasta haciendo movimientos inútiles y sin haberlos estudiado previamente. Son potencialmente inestables y fáciles de matar, si los tienes solos, claro. Aunque por lo general si tienes un grupo demasiado grande, se matan entre ellos. Tienes que entender que si tu madre hubiera sido transformada fue por algún motivo en especial. Quizás tuviera un don o algo por el estilo…quién sabe….

Traté de exprimirle todo significado posible a sus palabras. Era como decir que el ataque había tenido un mero propósito, y eso debería significar problemas. Con eso de lo del don, lo relacioné inmediatamente con Bella ya que ella y su escudo estaban presentes cuando era aún humana, y que su dominio sobre este había sido desarrollado una vez transformada en vampiresa. Si acaso alguien quería "usar" el "don" de mi mamá, tendría que transformarla y con esto que Seth me acababa de revelar, ella sería muy fácil de manipular.

-¿Tú de dónde sabes tanto sobre vampiros? –inquirí con desconfianza. Seth lució una sonrisa de esas que le quitaban edad; parecía mucho más joven y relajado. Las arrugas que se le habían formado en la frente desaparecieron completamente y una pizca de picardía cubrió a sus facciones.

-Luché contra uno de ellos cuando tenía quince años. Fue algo tan… -elevó los ojos y respiró hondo -…fascinante, Lucy. No te haces una idea de la satisfacción que me causó al derrotarle. Edward y yo hicimos un gran trabajo aquel día, así lo creo.

Levanté una ceja incrédula; así que de ahí venía tanta camarería con el padre de Nessie. No fue para nada difícil imaginarme su diversión al hacer añicos a su enemigo natural, pero a la vez no entendía cómo ni porqué él había luchado a favor de Edward. Algo me dijo que algo relacionado con Bella era el motivo…En fin, en algún otro momento iba a preguntarle a Nessie.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que eres, Clearwater –me miró molesto y confundido a la vez –Estamos hablando de que te enfrentaste solo a un neófito, alguien que podría haberte matado.

-Pregúntale a Bella o a Edward cómo fue mi desempeño. Mejor a Edward, él podía leerme la mente, él me comprendía…

-No viene al caso, Seth. ¿Y si te pasaba algo? ¿Y si te mordía? Tengo entendido que es letal la ponzoña de un vampiro al organismo de alguien como tú. Además, ¿cómo es que tu madre permit…?

-¿Disculpa? –me interrumpió picadamente -¿Si me pasaba algo? ¿Y a ti qué te podía importar si me pasaba algo? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos…

_¡__Ay, reverendo hijo de su madre!_ Me había pillado de una manera admirable. Es que a mí sola se me ocurre hablar sin pensar, a mi sola. Tomé un sorbo de jugo de naranja y jugué nerviosa con mi cabello, con la mínima esperanza de que él se fuera a olvidar milagrosamente de mis palabras. Pero como si yo fuera lo único que el chico tenía para mirar, sus ojos no se despegaron de mi rostro y continuamente me ofrecían motivos suficientes para que mi piel se tornara de un rojo parecido al de las manzanas bien maduras.

-¿Quieres jugar? –le desafié apoyando yo también los codos sobre la mesa. Seth me respondió ensanchando la sonrisa -¿Por qué querías besarme esta mañana, eh? -las comisuras de los labios de él se curvaron lentamente hacia abajo. Aún con la vista fija en mi, su boca comenzó a moverse como intentando decir algo que no debía salir.

-¿Hay alguna ley que prohíba besar a las chicas atractivas? Jamás en mi vida la había escuchado…

-No te hagas el estúpido y gracioso payaso de circo, Seth, ibas a besarme…

-… ¡Y tú me lo hubieras correspondido!

-¡Ja! –reí irónicamente -¿Quieres apostarlo?

-¡Seguro! –dijo confiado en sí mismo.

No supe cómo reaccionar en cuanto su mano tomó por detrás a mi cuello y me acercó borrando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Sentí inmediatamente la presión de sus labios contra los míos, y cómo se empezaban a mover suavemente sobre ellos. Sus ojos estaban herméticamente cerrados, dispuestos a disfrutar del momento. Yo dudé qué hacer porque no sabía si dejar libres a mis sentimientos o negarme a lo que había estado esperando durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero mis labios no me prestaban atención y dejaron que la lengua de Seth entrara dentro de mi boca, examinándome detalladamente. Le imité cerrándo los ojos y haciendo los mismo movimientos, en un intento de satisfacerme más todavía y encontré agradable la sensación de caricias en aquellas zonas. A su vez, su cálido aliento a menta ingresó por mi boca inundándome de un fuego abrasador, que mi corazón bombeó a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Me permití tomar su cabeza, y me deleité con la agradable y exquisita sensación de mezclar los dedos con sus mechones. Nos ayudó mucho que la mesa fuera un diminuto cuadrado, porque sino, hubiera sido bastante incómodo besarnos de esa manera. ¡Por Jesús que este chico sabía lo que era besar! Jamás había probado esa deliciosa y cuánta razón tenía Nessie con eso de que intercambiar salivas iba a ser lo mejor que me iba a pasar en la vida.

No fui conciente de nada más hasta que me empezó a doler la cabeza a causa de la falta de oxígeno, por lo que ambos nos separamos unos pocos y pobres tres centímetros para recuperar el aliento. No quise desprenderme de su pelo por temor a que se atreviera a alejarse todavía más. Ambos respirábamos fatigados dejando que los alientos se entremezclaran y formaran una agradable esencia entre nosotros.

-¡Guau! –susurré cuando creí tener voz.

-Apuesto…a que…nadie…te besó así –dijo entrecortadamente por falta de aire.

-Seguro…-contesté sonriendo –Te felicito, me has ganado la apuesta -Seth tragó saliva para humedecer la garganta y se mojó los labios.

-Sabes que yo quiero más. Yo no me conformo con ganarte en una estúpida apuesta, Luce, yo quiero ganarte a ti. No sé si me entiendes, quiero que seas mía…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y ahí me encontré con los suyos. Por poco nuestras pestañas se tocaban, pero eso no me distrajo. ¡Sus palabras tenían tantos significados a causa de la intimidad que habíamos logrado conseguir segundos atrás! que yo también quería pertenecer solamente a un chico y después de este beso era prácticamente imposible que entre él y yo las cosas se disimularan. Ni Seth ni yo, íbamos a soportar que Will me besara.

-Seth, tú sabes quién está en el medio…

-No hay nadie si tú no quieres. ¿Por qué buscas excusas para estar no conmigo? ¿Tienes miedo de que te lastime, de que no sea el mejor para ti? Lucy, yo seré lo que quieras que sea con tal de hacerte feliz, nunca poría si quiera pensar en hacerte daño porque yo a ti te am…

-Las palabras sobran aquí, Seth –interrumpí dejando caer mi mano de su cabeza. Tomé las suyas y también las desprendí de mi cuello. Busqué unos cuántos billetes dentro de mis bolsillos y los dejé sobre la mesa.

-No puedes irte así y dejarme, Lu –me dijo poniéndose de pie el también -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que soportarás mirándole a los ojos después de lo que hicimos?

-¡Corrección! Después de lo que _me_ hiciste y para tu información, tengo decidido hacer de cuenta que esto nunca pasó –sentencié sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no, Lucy, escúchame, por favor!...

-Seth ya basta, en serio. Yo ya he tomado una decisión y estoy convencida de con quién quiero quedarme. Lo siento, pero yo no vivo en un cuento de hadas.

Los ojos del hombre que amaba como a nadie en el mundo se llenaron de ira. Primero, me fulminó con la mirada y tras agarrar su abrigo –el cual no necesitaba –salió disparado por la puerta del local.  
Entretanto, sentí la humedad fluir fuera de mis ojos y cómo unas delicadas y finas gotas de lluvia personal recorrían mi rostro. Me apoyé contra el sillón en el cual había estado sentada, era ese tipo de asientos que están siempre contra el vidrio de un café.  
Con las piernas contra mi pecho y la cabeza sobre mis rodillas, rompí a llorar desconsoladamente. Había sobrevivido a una pérdida, así que, ¿por qué no _intentar _ sobrevivir a la despedida de la única persona por la cual venderías tu alma al diablo?

* * *

_Bueno, en fin, entrega especial del **capitulo número 9**._

_Gracias a todas la chicas que leen mi novela, pero por favor, dejar aunque sea un pequeño y corto review declarando un "si, te quedó bien" o un "no, jjubilate, flaca" me da lo mismo, pero a veces se necesitan mucho!_

_**Saludo especial para mi amiga MICA LAUTNER**. disculpame que hace mil que no me conecto pero ayer tuve el cumpleaños de dos familiares del cual uno lo festeja esta noche y otro mañana. Que manga de p&lot*dos, ya sé, per bueno, hay gente que le falla un poquito_

_aaaja_

_un beso muy muy graaande!_

_mica_


	10. Estúpida Hada Madrina

**Estúpida Hada Madrina**

* * *

Chasqueé dos veces más la lengua tras quitar los ojos de enzima del brazalete que semanas atrás Seth me había obsequiado. Tal vez, la mejor opción sería deshacerme de él devolviéndoselo, y a pesar de que iba a echar mucho de menos aquel lindo obsequio, estaba convencida de que jamás volvería. Su mirada había sido más que clara y las posibilidades de recuperar lo que teníamos, se habían desvanecido en esta semana y media de agonía. Por un lado, podía sentir el suave golpeteo de mi corazón pero era lo mismo que estuviera o no bombeando sangre ya que sentía mucho frío en esa enorme y lujosa mansión.

Las caricias de Esme eran muy cálidas a pesar de tener la piel bajo cero, pero a pesar de eso, sin las visitas lobunas de mis amigos quileutte la casa estaba demasiado vacía. No sólo por el hecho de que el personaje más inquieto, la pequeña y delicada Alice, había salido de viaje con su pareja Jasper a quién sabe qué parte del mundo. Aparentemente, buscaban a los vampiros que pudieran tener a mi mamá, pero incluso la noticia de que ella estuviera viva no me sacaba de la depresión en la cual me había metido yo solita. Constantemente se respiraba tensión en la sala; Nessie había huído con Jacob muy, muy lejos. Me enteré de aquello en cuanto volví de mi desafortunado desayuno. Bella y su esposo estaban desesperados por saber alguna clase de noticia sobre el paradero de su hija, mientras que Rosalie no dejaba de idear en voz alta diferentes métodos de tortura para aplicarle a Jacob en cuanto regresara. Ese era otro motivo más para que el frío fuese muy fácil de sentir; ella era la única que mantenía una temperatura más o menos normal.

El pobre y pacífico de Carslile casi ni se sentía; descansando en su despacho organizaba la manera de preparar un sitio ideal para que su enorme familia vampírica se mudara. Ya eran muchos los años que habían pasado desde que ellos habían arribado al pueblo y la situación era totalmente insostenible. El _problemón_ se había armado en cuanto Edward declaró que era imposible que Jacob pudiera viajar con ellos, o peor aún, que Nessie pudiera quedarse. Charlie se había ofrecido varias veces a hacerse cargo de la niña, pero Edward decía que Renesmee era toda una responsabilidad y temía que no fuera piadosa con el viejo de Charlie. A Bella no le jodía mucho que su marido pensara eso, lo que sí le preocupaba era alejarse de su nena. Además ella consideraba que Jacob no podía viajar con ellos porque tenía una responsabilidad con su tribu y eso, Jacob se lo pasaba por las pelotas.

Desde mi punto de vista, todo esto esta una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué no cumplirle el capricho a Nessie? Si Charlie había podido hacerse cargo de una humana que salía con un vampiro, ¿cómo no iba a poder hacer frente con una medio humana-medio vampiro que, con tal de quedarse al lado de su mejor amigo, comería hasta el brócoli?

-Charlie tiene unos cuantos años enzima –me espetó Edward –Lo siento, Esme. Lo siento, Lucy, pero estoy muy nervioso por mi hija –susurró tras un largo silencio.

-No es motivo para andar culpando a otra gente, hijo –declaró Esme muy ofendida por la reacción de su hijo.

Uf, lo único que faltaba era que la buena de Esme hiciera cabrear más a Edward. Rodé los ojos ante la inevitable pelea que se formaría; Edward era muy respetuoso y no toleraría ofender a Esme, pero a su vez yo me podía imaginar que mis pensamientos estaban bastante fuera de lugar…

-Tampoco la exageración, Esme –intervine yo.–El pobre bastante tiene con su don y que su hija haya escapado con un hombre lobo. Es… entendible. Lamento haber pensado eso, Edward.

El interpelado me dedicó una media sonrisa de lo más encantadora. Suspiré al recordar los millones de gestos que Seth solía dedicarme antes de habernos peleado. Su sonrisa era una sandía sobre su rostro, la felicidad que emanaba su cuerpo me hacía estremecer y su carácter puro con su compañía tan deliciosa era algo que no entendía cómo había podido perder. si había algo difícil de provocarle a Seth Clearwater, era rabiar por alguna persona. Su personalidad tan generosa y bondadosa, le hacían tener un carácter muy flexible. Pero evidentemente, mis palabras le habían pegado bien duro y la mínima posibilidad de recuperar su confianza estaba a unos cuántos kilómetros de distancia.

Suspiré agotada.

-Es una lástima que se hayan peleado –dijo Edward tomando asiento a mi lado –El pobre sí que la debe de estar pasando mal –

Mis ojos se volvieron a los medallones dorados de Edward._¿Por qué mierda te metes?_, pensé irritada, _ ¡Y no me vengas con el rollo ese de que es lo más cercano a un "mejor amigo" qué tienes!_, agregué acompañando las palabras mentales con una poco amigable cara de pocos amigos

–Tengo que distraerme con algo –repuso con aire despreocupado -, o los nervios harán mecha en mí y tendré que matar a quienquiera que se me cruce –me dedicó una guiñeada de ojo pícara –Y bueno, de hecho, uno de los motivos es ese que _pensaste._ De cualquier forma, considero que ustedes dos son dos críos si creen que podrán estar lejos el uno del otro.

_Métete en tu mente, "Eddy"_

El vampiro apretó tan fuerte la mandíbula que le oí rechinar los dientes. _¿Lindo apodo, cierto? Descuida, prometo no volver a pensarlo…ni decirlo. _Edward rodó los ojos. Luego se paró y caminó hasta el piso de arriba. Regresó con andares delicados y dotados con una destreza hipnotizante. Me quedé boquiabierta en cuanto me ofreció mi teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué pida una pizza? –pregunté irónicamente.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas? Apuesto a que debe estar rogándole eso al cielo desde los cinco minutos después de haberte dejado en el café.

-No me jodas –espeté poniéndome de pie.

Si él quería hablar conmigo, pues a él le correspondía llamar. ¿A caso era el rey de Inglaterra, al que yo debía ofrecer disculpas? Convengamos que el malentendido de la otra vez tampoc había sido la gran cosa. Él sabía antes de besarme que yo ya tenía dueño, se lo tendría que haber pensado mejor…

Una cosa congelada y dura me tomó por el brazo antes de poder siquiera dar cuatro pasos. Se asimilaba a sentir una especie de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Volví violentamente la mirada al dueño de la mano y dediqué una larga cadena de insultos mentales en su honor.

-No seas necia. Sabes perfectamente que él se muere por ti y te lo ha demostrado con ese beso.

-Edward no te metas –mascullé con los dientes apretados. Un poco más y se me iba a explotar la lengua.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué problema tienes con que la gente te ayude? Mira, Lucy, desde que llegaste a esta casa que eres considerada como parte de la familia y nosotros aquí nos ayudamos entre todos. Me importa un bledo que tú creas que puedes sola, porque eso no es así. Todos necesitamos apoyo y ayuda alguna vez en nuestras vidas, por más que no quieras admitirlo.

Por primera vez en dos semanas, Bella curvó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba dejando ver una tenua sonrisa. Contuve la necesidad de ponerme a llorar en ese mismo momento y tomé le arrebaté el celular de sus manos.

-Ya veo a quién salió tan cabezota Nessie –murmuré mientras buscaba su número de teléfono.

Entonces, en cuanto estaba por pulsar el botón de _"llamar"_ la pantalla de mi teléfono se vio iluminada por un _"llamada entrante: Will H."_. Me quedé ahí, inmóvil, contemplando lo que podía significar la tumba de mi muerte. No tenía porque ser cobarde en aquellos momentos; ¿qué era lo que podía salir peor a haberse besado con el mejor amigo de tu novio, luego haberte peleado con él y entrar en una depresión de viejas? O pensar durante casi cuatro semanas que tu madre estaba muerta, pero resulta que al final está vivita, coleando y matando seres humanos para poder subsistir.

-Will –saludé algo seca.

-¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa del planeta entero?

¿Pero que clase de saludo de mierda había sido ese? ¿Desde cuando un hombre caía tan bajo? Intenté viajar en el tiempo tratando de recordar algún otro momento donde él me hubiera saludado de esa manera, pero no pude. ¿Pero por qué ese tonito tan estúpido que me daba vergüenza el solo escucharlo? Rodé los ojos antes de humedecerme los labios para poder contestarle.

-Estoy parada en el medio de una sala –respondí sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, al parecer, no he llamado en un buen momento.

-De hecho no.

Emmet, quien se había acomodado en el sofá minutos antes para poder mirar un estúpido partido de básquetbol, apagó la tele y me puso mucha atención. Le iba a dar el gusto de reírse un poco, solo por esta vez. Edward me puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a hacerle compañía a su esposa, quien sentada en el porche se desgarraba por culpa del dolor que le causaba la ausencia de su pequeña niña.

-¿Por qué? –se interesó él -¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Chanel?

-¿Chanel? –_no, Will. Por cierto, gracias por preguntar por ella, pero en estos momentos debe estar disfrutando de la jugosa sangre 0 negativo de algún humano desprevenido _–No, ella está…ocupada –_como bien dije, matando humanos._

-Deberías contarle tu pequeña pelea con tu amante –susurró Emmet a un nivel de voz lo suficientemente elevado como para que él oyera.

-No necesito de tus sugerencias, Emmet –repliqué.

-Aguarda –oí que Will decía con tono confundido -¿Emmet Cullen? ¿Estás en la misma habitación que Emmet Cullen?

Me quedé boquiabierta con su pregunta. Primero y principal, ¡qué mierda le importaba! Se suponía que él estaba "de viaje con su familia" por Los Ángeles, y no trabajando de sol a sol como sirviente. Y segundo, pero no por eso menos importante, ¿de dónde le conocía? Me giré a ver a Edward quién me miraba atónito. ¡Vaya, no había sido la única que se quedaba sorprendida por la pregunta!

-¿Qué carajo te importa? –opté por responder –Él es un…amigo. Y sí, estoy en la misma habitación con Emmet Cullen. ¿De dónde rayos le conoces?

-¿Estás en la misma habitación que una sanguijuela? –repitió la pregunta con un odio y un asco que me llegó bien clarito a pesar de encontrarnos a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Perdón? –chilló Emmet poniéndose de pie -¿A quién le dice sanguijuela ese perro mojado?

Vi mover el enorme cuerpo de Emmet en mi dirección, pero en eso, un rayo blanco le estampó contra el sofá. Edward sostenía a su hermano favorito por el cuello y le pedía en susurros que no perdiera el control porque hacer lo que tenía en mente les podía dejar en grave evidencia frente a los ojos humanos.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces en Forks? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que viajarías? ¿Chanel está contigo o te escapaste? ¡Me lo podrías haber contado, Lucy Uley!

-¡Diablos, William! ¿Pero quién te crees que eres, pedazo de inútil? ¡No vuelvas a gritarme así!

-Oye, aguarda un momento. ¿Acaso no crees que tenga derecho de saber qué es de ti?

-¿Acaso trabajas para el FBI o para la CIA? No, escúchame tú, pedazo de infeliz, me vuelves a gritar de esa manera y te juro que….

-¿Qué me juras, Lucyy? –me frenó –¿Qué es lo que te pasa que me hablas de esa manera?

¡Carajo! Él tenía razón; estaba exagerando un poco con el tonito en el cual me estaba dirigiendo a él. Quizás era la realidad de que sabía que tendría que soportarle tocarme como si yo fuera suya, cuando sabía perfectamente que mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecían a otra persona. Él no tenía la culpa si yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de otro chico y no me animaba a enfrentar las cosas por miedo a arruinar todo.

-Discúlpame -dije agarrándome la cabeza con la mano libre -Es que no he pasado un buen día _-_

-No eres la única que debe disculparse_, _cariño -argumentó un poco más tranquilo -Tienes razón en eso de que no soy ni el FBI ni la CIA para andar cuestinándote todo. PEro ya sabes, es que tú estás con Emmet Cullen y yo aquí...

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté preocupada -¿Por qué te molesta que esté en la misma habitación que Emmet? Ni siquiera le conoces, Will, es un chico genial...

-No lo entiendes -farfulló nervioso -Él...es que no te lo puedo contar por teléfono, es algo bastante grande, Lu.

Me quedé sin palabras. Me dí cuenta de que no era la única que se había enterado de que el mundo tenía otros habitantes un tanto extraños para poder existir realmente. Recordé bagamente mis últimas visitas con Will y tomé varios recuerdos que me dejaron con el corazón en la boca; similitudes con mis amigos lobunos que yo nohabía sabido relacionar. El calor corporal, el temblar de su cuerpo cada ques e ponía nervioso y la gran musculatura eran singnos elementales de que yo estaba saliendo con un hombre lobo.

-Ay, la puta madre -musité en voz baja. ¿Pero de qué podía servir el intento de no ser escuchada en esa sala? No me atreví a mirar a Esme porque directamente no me daba la cara para poder disculparme por tal insulto, pero tenía que soltarlo.

Algo en mi interior me dijo que lo evidente estaba a la altura de mis ojos. William era un quileutte, y si había un vampiro cerca de la tribu, una poderosa y misteriosa magia convertiría a alguno de sus miembros en hombres que pudieran cambiar su forma física a la de un animal salvaje que pudiera servirles y proteger a su pueblo. Si William era un quileutte, por lo tanto, él ya estaba enterado de la existencia inevitable de los vampiros.  
Miré a Edward con una cara de espanto que vi reflejada en el vidrio a sus espaldas. Me dió terror verme tan indefensa, pero no sabía cómo cambiar mis facciones. Entonces, una voz cantarina, como mil violines entonando una canción romántica, se escuchó por enzima de is respiraciones agitadas. Giré la cabeza hacia la puerta principal y el cuerpo divino de Bella ya no estaba. Cuando me quise girar a buscar a Edward, me encontré con que Emmet ya no tenía a su hermano enzima de él.

Con teléfono y todo, corrí hasta el porche y abrí tanto los ojos cuando ví a Nessie gritándole a Jacob, que no se me salieron de sus cuencas por pura y exclusiva casualidad. La pelirroja entonaba con perfecta voz, una larga y generosa lista de insultos, algunos que ni si quiera yo conocía. Mi cerebro, que aún estaba procesando la noticia de que yo habpia estado saliendo durante seis meses con un hombre lobo, identificó una oración que me causó una horrenda represión contra el pecho.

-¡Eres un vil, mentiroso, y malparido, Jacob Black! ¿Me usas a mí como premio consuelo? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que en realidad, estuviste locamente enamorado de mi madre? ¿Y cómo pensabas explicarme que "magicamente" al posar los ojos sobre mí, te enamoraste perdidamente? ¡Por mí te puedes ir al reverendo carajo, chucho asqueroso! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Wow. Imprecionante. Imagínense a la mismísma Isabel de Inglaterra escupiendo esas barbaridades y podrán entender cómo me sentí. Inútil y todabía con las manos ocuapadas por el pequeño móvil, miraba la escena produciendose delante de mis ojos como si se tratara de un simple partido de fútbol. Jacob no podía quitar los ojos de Nessie, y parecía como si lentamente la vida se le estuviera escapando de las manos. La misma imágen que había vivido semana atrás, volvió a mi mente y el recuerdo de la dura expresión de Seth me hizo soltar el teléfono, ocacionando un golpe seco contra el piso de madera.  
Me agaché para tomarlo, y acabar rápidamente con la conversación de Will. Era obvio que no necesitaba saber sobre nada más o sino, yo estaría en un grave problema. ¿Se enojaría mucho al saber que yo ya sabía que vivíamos en un cuento de hadas?

-Oye, Will, verás, estoy en un aprieto y tengo que colgar. Lamento todo, pero, si puedo - _y me acuerdo_ -te llamaré. Adiós.

-¡No, Lu, espera...! -No podía quedarme a oír nada más y apreté el botón para colgar. Dejé que la gravedad actuara sobre el aparatito, y cayó secamente contra el piso. Qué milagro que sus piezas no hubieran salido disparadas.

Bajé a pasos acelerados a través de las escaleras y no pude evitar no tropezarme en mi tonto intento de bajar rápido. Entretanto, mis oídos eran taladrados por la interminable cadena de insultos que Jacob iba sumando a su currículum.

-¡Y no regreses jamás, puesto que no quiero oír tus mentiras o como tú las llamarías, "explicaciones"! -gritó furiosa Nessie, enfatizando y utilizando unas comillas manuales en la última palabra.

-¡Nessie, aguarda por favor! -le pidió Jake tomándola por la mano.

Lo siguiente a esto hizo que mi corazón se salteara dos latidos; Nessie quitó su mano del agarre de Jacob a una velocidad increíble y una vez suelta, le escajó un bofetón que le corrió el rostro a Jacob dejándole una marca roja en el cachete golpeado.

_Nos quedamos de una pieza._

Tras ser fulminado con la mirada por Nessie, Jacob dejó escapar un pequeño diamante húmedo a través de sus ojos. ¡Oh, Jesús! En otra ocación le hubiera chillado a Emmet que trajera una cámara para filmar cómo Jake lloraba, y luego gustosamente subiría el video a YouTube. Pero en esta ocación, me sentí muy herida por ese golpe; jamás creí que Nessie fuera capaz de hacerle eso al chico que le robaba los sueños y por el cual le había visto babear en sueños. Tanto Edward como Bella formaron una enorme O con los labios, me hubiera encantado saber qué había pasado por la cabeza de cada uno en aquellos momentos...

-Nessie...-balbuceó su madre.

-¡Y tú! -aulló Nessie -¡No quiero verte nunca jamá, Isabella Swam! ¡Eres cómplice de este animal sinverguenzas! Rosalie siempre tuvo razón, ustedes dos no podían ser más que amigos, siempre supe que había algo mas. ¡Los odio! -y dicho eso, Renesmee se metió a velocidad vampírica dentro de la casa.

Me hubiera encantado poder seguirla, pero no solo que no tenía su velocidad sino que unos clavos me tenían pegada al piso evitándome todo tipo de movilidad. Me giré para ver a Edward y su rostro estaba clavado en la epresión descompuesta de Bella. Ella, estaba echa un obillo en el piso con la cara cubiera por sus manos y lanzando sollosos sin lágrimas. Jacob se había quedado inmóvil con la vista fija en el último lugar por donde Nessie se había retirado..o huído, como prefieran.  
Oí con mucha claridad los pataleos de Renesmee y sus gritos ahogados. Tenía que ir a consolarla, porque yo era su mejor amiga. Pero antes tenía que hacer algo...  
...me acerqué al lugar de Jacob, situándome delante de él. Mirpe mi muñeca y reprimí unas cuántas lágrimas a la vez que me aclaraba la garganta para poder deshacer el nudo formado en ella.

-Jake -dije tras obtener su atención luego de chasquear los dedos varias veces delante de sus narices -Dale esto a Seth y dile que deberas lo siento mucho -musité entrgándole sobre la mano el hermoso regalo que me había entregado.

-No tienes idea de cuánto le va a doles -me aseguró dejando escapar otra lágrima.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me duele a mí -afirmé mirándole fijamente a los ojos. En algún momento, Jacob le mostraría esta imagen a Seth y estaba segura de que él sabría que no le estaba diciendo eso a Jacob, sino que a él.

Me di una lenta media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la mansión blanca.  
Hasta hacía cinco minutos atrás, creía que eso de que no existían los finales felices se aplicaba solamente a mí. Insulté devidas veces a Walt Disney por habernos metido en la cabeza que todos tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad.  
Si de veras existía esa estúpida hada madrina, podía aparecer en cualquier momento. ¿O acaso nuestras vidas tenían que estar más hechas mierda aun para poder merecernos un buen final feliz?

* * *

_Jajaja, puede ser que el título no pegue mucho con el principio del capitulo, pero me apreció gracioso poner sarcasmo en los títulos tambien._

**_WWWWOW, sí que me costó mucho escribrir este capítulito de morondanga, pero acá está y espero recibir LINDOS REVIEWS POR PARTE DE TODAS USTEDES, LECTORAS AMADAS MÍAS :)_**

**BUENO, QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPÍTULO A MI BUENA AMIGA MICA LAUTNER. OJALÁ QUE TE GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR A QUE ESTA LENTA "ESCRITORA" ACABE CON SU CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS POR SER TAN FIEL, MICA ;)**

_pero va enserio esto de los reviews, me está preocupando un poquito saben? no les pido mucho, solo un "lindo cap" o un "flaca, cortate las manos y dejate de joder con esta novela" no sé lo que sea TODO AYUDA_  
_Espero no parecer TAN desesperada, pero verán, a veces hay que llegar a estas circunstancias._

_Beso enorme, chicas!_

_mica_


	11. Muchas veces, es mejor cerrar la boca

**Muchas veces, es mejor cerrar la boca **

**

* * *

  
**

El perfecto culo de Rosalie iba de un lado para el otro de la cocina mientras buscaba los ingredientes necesarios para poder cocinar una estúpida torta de chocolate. Sus andares eran perfectamente envidiables, ni siquiera una modelo profesional podría moverse tan bien. Yo, entretanto, la miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que esa muñeca de mármol fuese tan dura y fría como para crear "El día sin los chuchos roñosos y olorosos"?  
Su sobrina predilecta –bueno, de hecho, su única sobrina –estaba desde hacía tres días encerrada en su habitación llorando por la pelea que había tenido con "su chucho roñoso y oloroso".

-Te juro que trato, pero no puedo entenderte, rubia –admití observando la velocidad que empleaba para mezclar con una cuchara los ingredientes –Dices querer a Nessie como a tu propia hija y resulta que haces una fiesta porque se peleó con el amor de su vida…

-Te equivocas, mocosa –replicó ella dedicándome una envidiable sonrisa de modelo –Nessie aún no ha conocido al amor verdadero y estoy segura de que ese perro mugriento está bien lejos de poder darle todo lo que se merece.

-¿Te refieres a seguirla por el mundo, ofreciéndole lujos que solo ganas con plata? ¿Qué clase de amor es ese? –contradije -Me parece que lo único que Nessie busca el alguien que la ame verdaderamete por lo que es, no uno que ame solamente regalarle carros y masiones lujosas...

-¿No crees que tengas suficientes problemas con tu triángulo amoroso como para andar metiéndote en lo que no te importa? Dedícate, mejor, a solucionar tus conflictos amorosos y luego vienes a hablar sobre amor. Meterle los cuernos a un hombre lobo debe ser lindo, ¿no crees? Lástima que apesten tanto, si no con gusto te daría clases de amantes.

De no ser porque estaba en una terrible desventaja, de que su cuerpo era de piedra recubierta con cemento y de que ella podía matarme en lo que tarda un gallo en cantar, le hubiera encajado una linda patada en las tripas.  
Maldita rubia cabaretera.

-Tienes razón. Creo que debería meterme más seguido en mis asuntos, gracias por el consejo, Barbie. Ah, casi lo olvido, mandale un saludo a Ken de mi parte y dile que los casamientos gay ya están permitos -agregué.

Antes de obtener respuesta –la cual me importaba muy poco –yo ya estaba moviendo las piernas en dirección al piso de arriba. A pesar de estar molesta por los comentarios de Rosalie, en mi mente había espacio suficiente como para ponerme a pensar sobre la agonía que Nessie debería estar atravesando. La pobre casi no había comido en tres días y cada que me acercaba a la puerta de su alcoba, se podían oír los sollozos de la pobre. Tales sonidos causaban un dolor en el pecho casi insoportable, como si alguien te clavara una daga y lentamente quisiera quitarte el corazón para hacerte sufrir lo más posible.

El único que tenía acceso a mi mente y había podido apreciar mis insultos hacia la muñeca de mármol estaba apoyado contra la puerta de madera que ofrecía entrada a la habitación de Renesmee. El pobre diablo estaba consumido por una tristeza lamentable y ni hablar de la desgraciada de Bella, quien no encontraba ni un momento de paz y le rogaba a su hija que le abriera la puerta para poder hablar con ella. Qué bueno era saber que ellos respetaban la decisión de su hija, pero sin embargo, permanecían día y noche tras la puerta a la bendita espera de saber qué le pasaba.

Yo nunca había vivido eso con Chanel, porque en primer lugar, ni borracha se quedaba despierta toda una noche detrás de mi puerta para saber cuando me peleaba con alguien importante. Tampoco tenía amigas a las cuales recurrir y que me dijeran "Lucy, no deberías sufrir por esto. La vida es una sola y bla, bla, bla". No. Ellas tenían otro tipo de preocupaciones, como por ejemplo "¿Qué fumamos esta noche?" o del estilo de "¿A qué chico llevaré a la cama? Debería comprarle preservativos o tendrá uno en sus pantalones? ¿Necesitaremos solo uno...?"  
Vi pintado en el rostro de Edward un activismo de asco en su cara. _Es realmente agotador_, comenté en un intento de distraerle y cambiarle esa expresión tan deprimente. _Oye, te das cuenta de que ambos son vampiros y de que pueden derribar esa maldita puerta con sólo hacer un mínimo de presión, ¿cierto?_, repuse.

-La respuesta la tienes en tu mente, Lucy –me contestó con voz monocorde.

_Lo siento; no me acostumbro a unir "respetar decisiones" con "padres" en una sola oración..._

-Lo lamento por ti -agregó tajante.

-Lo siento, trataba de ayudar –dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Lucy? –se escuchó desde adentro. La voz de mi mejor y única amiga estaba gastada por tanto llorar y parecía como si una manada de elefantes africanos le hubieran pisado los pulmones y vomitado sobre las cuerdas vocales -¿Lucy, eres tú?

Los padres de ella se giraron a mí y pude sentir mis mejillas teniéndose de un rojo rubí, además de sentir una sensación de quemazón a través de todo mi cuerpo. Bella se puso de pie tambaleándose y su marido se paró detrás de ella para socorrerla. ¿Era posible que un vampiro se tambaleara sobre un esqueleto tan duro como el diamante?  
Ella caminó hasta donde estaba yo y apoyó con fuerza ambas manos en cada uno de mis hombros. Estudié más detalladamente su rostro y me encontré con un dolor desgarrador instalado en sus preciosas facciones. Lo malo de ser un vampiro, era que no podías llorar para descargarte con lágrimas.

-Tienes que conseguir que entre en razón -me pidió Bella sacudiéndome el cuerpo -Tienes que conseguir que vuelva a quererme, Lucy. ¡Confío en tí!

¿En qué clase de quilombo me había metido? ¿No se suponía que los seres humanos estábamos en la parte más baja de la cadena alimenticia? ¿Entonces, por qué una vampiresa me estaba rogando que yo solucionara sus problemas familiares? Era lo mismo a que yo me postrara delante de una vaca para pedirle perdón por beberlela leche, era una completa ridiculez. Pero, en ese caso, la vaca no había sido mordida por un vampiro; yo si. Tenía una deuda de vida y muerta para con esta familia, y como bien había dicho Edward la otra tarde, éramos una familia y teníamos que ayudarnos entre todos. ¿Se podía meter humanos, híbridos, licántropos y vampiros en una sola familia?

-Ehh, de acuerdo, Bella -tartamudeé con dificultad -Haré lo que pueda, ¿si?

Bella iba a decir algo cuando escuchachamos unos tacones subir por las escaleras. Pocos segundos después, la figura de la Vampire Babie se pavoneó delante de nuestros ojos con lo que parecía ser una torta. Tenía que reconocerlo, esa torta tenía una exquisita pinta recubierta con cholotate negro y decorada con pequeños pedacitos de bombones. Se me hizo agua en la boca con sólo ver esa delicia, aunque no dudé que Rosalie hubiera puesto un poquito de veneno a una cuántas porciones para que yo probora. Estúpida rubia.

-¿Qué traes ahí? -inquirí señalando con el mentón la bandeja.

-Es un obsequio para la niña más buena de todas -contestó en voz alta. Vaya, su voz era como el canto de una sirena, podía engañar a los hombres, pero no a las mujeres. _Argh_ -¿Verdad, Renesmee? ¡Vamos, cariño, abre la puerta que tía Rosalie te ha traido algo delicioso!

-Sabes que a Nessie no le gusta la comida humana -mascullé saliéndome del agarre de Bella.

-Métete en tus asuntitos, mocosa -me espetó ella tocando la puerta con delicadeza -¿Recuerdas? Triangulo amoroso más cuernos más suficientes problemas como para estar haciéndote la diplomática.

Miré deliberadamente a Edward, quien rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la sienes. Masajeó su frente, como intentando relajar los músculos. Lo bueno de ser un vampiro, era que por más que te tensaras toda una eternidad, jamás te iban a salir arrugas. Qué envidia.  
Edward meneo la cabeza, como quien no quiere la cosa y me dedicó una mueca.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo, Rosalie! ¡Tú eres tan culpable como ellos! -gritó Nessie desde adentro -¡Quiero que venga Lucy, la única normal en esta familia! -_¡ups, golpe bajo, rubia!_

La Vampire Barbie, edición limitada, me fulminó con la mirada. Dejé que mis labios formaran una ancha y maquiavélica sonrisa solo para hacerla cabrear. La vampiresa debería estar hechando humo, de no ser porque este se condensaba al tocar su piel gélida.  
_"Touché"_, dije con los labios.  
Rosalie elevó ligeramente el labio superior dejando ver el par de colmillos, preparados para atacarme. Reconozco que me dió un escalofrío al encotrarme con el deseo de matar en sus ojos. Hice caso omiso a las advertencias de ella y me acerqué a la puerta.  
Si era verdad que Nessie deseaba hablar conmigo, lo tenía que hacer desde el lugar de amiga y no para hacer calentar más a Rosalie. Si me ponía sus zapatos, era... _sencillo_ entender su postura: nunca puedes querer a tu especie enemiga al lado de quien pudo haber sido tu hija. El lazo que unía a la vampiresa con mi mejor amiga, era casi tan fuerte como el que unía una madre y una hija. Rosalie casi había vivido en carne propia el embarazo y no podía ver a Nessie con ojos de tía...

-Estoy segura que te sientes mal por esto, linda, pero hay un dicho que dice "no hay mal que por bien no venga". Ya verás como vuelves a sonreír de nuevo, pero déjame hablar contigo, dulzura. Te he traído una tor....

-Rosalie, quiere hablar con Lucy -intervino Edward con voz monocorde. Apuesto a que encontrabas más emociones en la voz de un robot que en la suya... -Déjate de vueltas, y hazte a un lado. La chica tiene que entrar.

Mi vista se posó sobre la cara enfurecida de Rosalie. Diablos, esto se estaba poniendo jugoso. La muñequita me entegó la torta con mucho cuidado y me dedicó una señal de advertencia. Mi respuesta fue una sencilla burla con la lengua. Antes de encontrarle el equilibrió para sostener la pesada torta con una mano y poder emplear la otra para llamar a la puerte, me deciqupe a disfrutar del delicioso aroma que esta desprendía. Esta vez, me tocó a mi tirar humo por las orejas cuando leí "Feliz día sin perros". Si eso era una especie de mensaje con el fin de hacerla reír, lo único que Rosalie iba a coneguir era que Renesmee le estampara la torta contra la cara. Ella podría estar furiosa con la rubia, pero amaba a ese perro más que a su propia vida....  
...le amaba casi tanto como yo amaba la compañía, la sonrisa, el cariño y el amor de _mi _lobo. Antes de permitir que mis ojos derramaran lágrimas, toqué la puerta con demasiada fuerza. No me extrañaría que un japonés pudiera haberme oído...

-Ness, ya puedes abrir la puerta; soy Lucy -al no escuchar nada como respuesta, toqué la puerta con impaciencia -Dale, Nessie, ¿a qué estás esperando...? -un trozo de hielo se amoldó sobre mi hombro.

-No quiere volver a escuchar ese sobrenombre. Deverás acostumbrarte a llamarla Renesmee -me confió Edward, con la mirada ausente. No me quería ni imaginar lo doloroso que debería ser escuchar los pensamientos de tu propia hija que en aquellos momentos debería estar enfurecida con la vida.

-Oh. Lo siento Nes...Resnesmee. Me parece estupendo que quieras que te llamemos por tu nombre de pila que, por cierto, es muy bonito. ¿Puedes abrime ahora?

Se escuchó el crugido de una llave destrabando la cerradura y la puerta no resistió más y se abrió. DEjando una pequeña abertura, la empujé con delicadeza y me metí dentro de la enorme y lujosa habitación de Renesmee.  
Por Dios que había un olor a encierro terrible. Busqué el ventanal y comprové que estaba cerrado y no me quepó ninguna duda de que había estado cerrado durante estos tres días. Lo primero que hice, fe abrir el ventanal completamente y dejar que un poco de aire natural renobara el aire podrido.  
Dispersados por toda la habitación había pequeños bollitos de papel húmedo y varias cajas de pañuelitos descartables vacías. Portarretratos con los vidrios rotos y las fotos destrozadas estaban desparramados por el suelo forrado con alfombra azul oscuro.  
Nessie me esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama con una foto de aspecto viejo. Todabía caían lágrimas por sus ojos y me llamó la atención haberme encontrado con rimel corrido cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te maquillas? Tienes el rostro más hermoso de este maldito mundo y aún así te pintas. Hay cosas muy difíciles de entender, Renesmee, y una de esas es esta -mojé con la punta de la lengua un pañuelo de tela que encontré sobre su mesita de luz e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitarle los manchones de pintura negra -¡Caramba, Nessie, sí que es un rimel resistente! Apuesto a que es a prueba de agu...

-¡JaKe solía llamarme asíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -lloriqueó como niña. Sus manos taparon su rostro y un torrente de lágrimas atravesó su rostro.

-Nessie, acabo de sacarte los manchones de maquillaje. ¿Podrías tener la mínima consideración de controlarte?

-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua! ¡Le quiero de vuelta, Lucy! ¡Yo quiero que Jacob esté aquí conmigo!

Nessie era mucho más sensible de lo que yo creí alguna vez. Ahora, quién la entendía a esta chica, le había gritado de todo tres días atrás y ahora chillaba que le quería de vuelta con ella. Las mujeres sí que somos complicadas.

-Escúchame, Nes…Renesmee -mierda, si no me controlaba y dejaba de pronunciar el sobrenombre inventado por el lobo Black, jamás iba a dejar qe ella dejara de llorar. Bella confiaba en mi –, Jake no podrá venir, ¿sabes? Así que tendrás que…

-¡Pero es que no lo entiendes, Lu! ¡Yo-quiero-a-Jacob-Black-a-mi-lado! –dijo enfatizando cada palabra por separado. Le fruncí el ceño y regresé a mi tarea de quitarle el maquillaje.

-Eres una tonta –rezongué –Le insultas acusándole de tuvo con tu madre una relación amorosa. ¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso? ¿Acaso no crees que Jacob jamás te haría algo así?

Nessie me miró fijamente a los ojos. Era increíble la belleza que éstos encerraban. Nunca antes me había cruzado con su mirada tan apenada y deprimida, como si estuviera ciento por ciento arrepentida de algo.

-Él mismo me lo dijo –replicó tomando ella el pañuelo y situándose frente al enorme espejo que tenía contra una pared. ¿Alguna ves vieron un espejo que ocupara toda una pared? Pues, en el caso de que la respuesta sea no, deberían venir a la casa de lo Cullen. Cualquier chica quisiera tener un espejo con esas dimensiones, pero si eso no les alcanza para ponerse a babear frente al monitor, deberían ver las dimensiones del placard…  
_¡Uf, malditos pensamientos de adolescente...!_

-¿Él mismo te dijo qué? –quise saber poniéndome a su lado y mirando su rostro reflejado. Nessie se había quitado la pintura con una crema especial en la mitad del tiempo que yo había tardado en mojar el pañuelo.

-Se supone que antes de que yo naciera el tenía un amor ciego por Bella –_uh, cuando tratas a tu madre por el nombre de pila, no es nada bueno_ –Y luego, mágicamente, él me vio y su mundo cambió completamente. ¿Acaso crees que yo me voy a tragar ese estúpido cuento de la imprimación? Por supuesto que no. ¡A mí no me viene con esas historias estúpidas sobre esa cosa rara que les sucede a los lobos! No, señor, nada de eso…

Creo que de todas las palabras que Nessie escupió solamente capté una que jamás en mi vida había escuchado; _imprimación._ ¿Qué rayos era eso? Mis oídos se taparon en ese mismo momento y por más que podía ver a Nessie moviendo los labios y parlando sin parar, no escuchaba nada.

Genial, otro_ flashback_…

_-Así es. Mira, nunca tuve esta relación tan estrecha con ninguna otra chica. Es como si tú y yo estuviéramos unidos por un fuerte lazo, ¿Entiendes? Yo no quiero perder eso jamás._

_-Creí que Nessie era tu mejor amiga -repuse tras mirarle fijamente a los ojos._

_-Pero el lazo es diferente...y no sabes cuánto -murmuró a lo último._

…y yo que creía que el día de los _flashbacks _ya había pasado, ahora me encuentro con que no. Bueno, evidentemente Showmatch tenía muchas ganas de seguir jodiéndome. ¡Estupendo!

-¿Lu? -gracias al cielo que Nessie me sacó de mis cabilaciones mentales, porque recordar aquella preciosa tarde en la que había sido cargada en brazos de Seth me dejó un terrible dolor en el pecho - ¡Eh, Lucy, te estoy hablando! ¿Por casualidad tú le encuentras lógica? Porque yo no, es decir, no puedes tapar un amor tan enfermizo con un misterioso amor a primera vista. Bueno, es algo más fuerte que eso, según Jacob claro, pero no…no lo entiendo. Tal vez a tí Seth te lo explicó de otra manera, ya sabes, más entendible... –Nessie dejó de modular por un sagrado momento y me contempló con la duda en su rostro -¿Lu?

-¿Nessie de qué carajo estás hablando? –pregunté sintiéndo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cómo? ¿Seth no te lo dijo? ¿Qué no te lo iba a decir el otro día? –mi expresión le tuvo que haber dado esa respuesta. Elevé una ceja totalmente escéptica de sus palabras. Me tenía que estar haciendo una joda esta chica. ¡La última vez que habíamos hablado fue hacía casi dos semanas! Y no recuerdo que el hubiera metido en su relato la palabra "imprimación" Por cierto, lo único que se me venía a la cabeza al pensar en aquel día, era el rozar de sus labios contra los míos, su cálido aliento ingresando por mi boca y como nuestros latidos formaban una sola canción que al tenerla de fondo, superaba a cualquier película romántica.

-¿Qué sabes tú que no sepa yo? –interrogué. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento muy deprisa para mi gusto. Deseé poder encontrar alguna aspirina en esta bendita casa o tendría grandes problemas con mi gran amigo _el desmayo_.

-Se suponía que Seth iba a contártelo, esto, que está imprimado de ti… ¿No te lo dijo?

¡¿Era yo o acaso Nessie ya sabía algo que yo me tendría que haber enterado hacía dos semanas y tres días atrás?! ¿O sea que Seth Clearwater me tendría que haber contado esta cosa rara de la _imprimación _la mañana que habíamos ido a desayunar; la misma en la cual mis labios habían probado de manera ilegal el más jugoso dulce en toda mi patética existencia? ¿Pero es que estábamos todos locos en este maldito mundo de mierda?

-¿Lu estás bien? Juraría que te estás poniendo pálida…

En mi pecho, mi corazón no bombeaba un carajo. Me sentía completamente vacía y necesitaba de algún aparato que me ayudara a respirar. Traté de recordar fielmente las palabras de Nessie… "_Y luego, mágicamente, él me vio y su mundo cambió completamente. ¿Acaso crees que yo me voy a tragar ese estúpido cuento de la imprimación? Por supuesto que no. ¡A mí no me viene con esas historias estúpidas sobre esa cosa rara que les sucede a los lobos!__" _La respiración se me agitó conforme iba entendiendo de qué venia la cosa. En realidad, no entendía nada, pero tenía ese tipo de senaciones horribles que sientes cuando prevees que algo muy malo va a pasar..._" es decir, no puedes tapar un amor tan enfermizo con un misterioso amor a primera vista. Bueno, es algo más fuerte que eso, según Jacob claro, pero no…no lo entiendo"_ había dicho. Mi mano se pasó por todo mi rostro tratando de no perder el norte y a la vez, con la otra busqué algo de qué agarrarme.

_-Luce –me llamó con esa vocesita suya tan suave y cariñosa –Te quiero –unió nuestras frentes y agregó -, mucho, más de lo que jamás creí querer a alguien. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? –negué lentamente con la cabeza una sola vez –Que no puedo estar ni medio segundo separado de ti. Creo que me volvería loco si me alejan de ti._

Inevitablemente, esas palabras guardaban otro significado el cual yo no podía descifrar porque me faltaba la información necesaria para entender este nuevo término que se sumaba a la larga lista de información sobre el mundo mágico de Forks. Me sentía Alicia en el País de las Maravillas porque no tenía idea de con qué te podías encontrar. Claro que no se me iba a aparecer Johnny Deep disfrazado del Sombrero Loco para decirme "Alicia, has llegado tarde a la fiesta" tal y como mostraba el estúpido trailler, pero seguro que era preferible verlo con un par de lentes verde flúor a que enterarme que el chico que me gustaba locamente, tenía un extraño, raro y para nada entendible lazo contigo.

Y de pronto, mi amigo el desmayo decidió retrasarce varios segundos para dejarme escuchar algo que no esperaba oír.

-Tú debes ser William –oí que la suave y gentil voz de Carslile decía.

_Oh, oh_

-¡Ya sabía yo que había olor a perro sucio! ¡Son una plaga, jamás podremos deshacernos de ellos! –chillaba Rosalie.

Nessie y yo nos miramos aterradas. Mi mente comenzó a nublarce y sentí como me flanqueaban las piernas. Traté inútilmente de encontrar algún agarré sólido antes de perder completamente la conciencia y la cordura.

-¡…Ay, no…!- fue lo último que dije antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

[ _Sin ánimos de ofender a ninguna de las chicas que les guste el personaje de Rosalie. Yo adoro las peleas que tiene contra Jacob, dan ganas de mearse de la risa. (Jaja, sepan disculpar la expresión) Pero es el mejor personaje para expresar el desagrado hacia los lobos. En fin, me divirtió escribir las primeras líneas del capítulo y por supuesto inventar los apodos a Rosalie. El de **Vampire Barbie edición limitada** es malísimo, pero tenían que ser difentes entre sí. Tampoco quería robarle la creatividad a Jacob ;)._ ]

**Cambiando de tema, quiero dedicarles el capítulo a dos chicas. Como siempre, a _Mica Lautner_ para que sepa perdonarme por no haberle contado sobre la pelea que separó a Jacob y Nessie. En serio lo lamento mucho, amiga! Pero bueno, la vida en las novelas no son de color de rosa. Jajaa. TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO, MICA! No te enojes por haber hecho sufrir a Jake, imaginame a mí lo mal que me sentí al escribir que el grandioso y valiente Jacob BLack lloraba. Y espero que perdones _a Lucy_ por haber pensado en subir el video a YouTube. **  
**A la otra chica que le quiero dedicar el capítulo, es a la grandiosa escritora Lecabel, la cual muchas ustedes deben de leer _Let it be_. Lau en serio gracias por tus mensajes, y por agregarme a Favorite history y favorite autor. _Es un gran honor tenerlas como amigas chicas! en serio gracias por el gran aguante!_**

_Y bueno, les comento que Will regresa a la historia. Okey, los quilombos se agrandan porque se habla de la impriación. Por cierto, no estaba en mis planes que Lucy se enterara así, pero había que diseñar alguna manera bien novelística para que lo hiciera. _

Espero que aquellas **amables lectoras** que **SOLO LEEN** hagan **clic **en este botoncito verde tan hermoso y **escribar ALGO**. No necesitás tener una cuenta para escribir, de hecho hay muchísimas histprias que yo reviewaba (?) poniendo mica solamente.

En fin. De todas maneras, GRACIAS y que disfruten del capítulo.

_mica_


	12. Monstruo

**Monstruo**

* * *

Una suave brisa fría bailó con mi pelo a la vez que empujaba a las hojas de los árboles a caer de sus copas. Millones y millones de trocitos naranjas y amarillentos viajaban delante de mis ojos, proporcionándome un espectáculo maravilloso y con una belleza deslumbrante. En un paisaje tan hermoso no había espacio para sufrir o para desperdiciar lágrimas en cosas que a la larga o a la corta te dañaban emocionalmente. En lo absoluto, era pura felicidad la que respirabas. De cualquier forma, podías quedarte mirando el cálido atardecer con una sonrisa imprimada en el rostro y no quitarla por más que te dolieran los músculos. En ese lento, pero visible movimiento del bello astro dorado, escondiéndose detrás de horizonte para regresar al día siguiente a alumbrar un nuevo día, podías encontrar de manera sencilla lo que usualmente llamamos paz.

Sentí unos brazos calientes entrelazarse sobre mi panza y como se posaba detrás de mi cuerpo una maza muscular tan caliente como los rayos del sol. Pese a eso, mi cuerpo reaccionó estremeciéndose ligeramente por placer. Su cabeza reposó sobre mi hombro, y él estrechó sus ardientes labios contra mi mejilla. Delante de mis ojos, una de sus manos elevó un hermoso jazmín tan blanco como las nubes y que desprendía un poderoso y encantador perfume.

-Es muy bonita –comenté en voz baja ya que temía romper con el encanto.

-No te hace competencia –replicó él bajando sus labios hasta mi cuello.

-Eres precioso, Seth –repuse cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude fundirme en sus ojos negro azabache.

Una larga y hermosa sonrisa apareció decorando la belleza natural de su rostro. Si ya me había perdido en sus ojos, sus profundos y sinceros ojos, tranquilamente podía perder el norte con sólo echarle un ojo a esa sonrisa en particular. Lentamente, el fuego recorrió mis mejillas cambiando el claro color a uno un tanto más intenso. El rubí era una perfecta comparación a mis cachetes.

-Qué pena que sea un sueño... –dijo él un rato después rompiendo con el cantar de un ave –Daría lo que fuera porque sea verdad.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirí yo tensandome. ¿Cómo que todo esto era una simple fantasía? No, no, no. No podía ser. Yo _debía _de estar envuelta en sus brazos, entre su pecho y su calor, bien cuidada y protegida. ¿Acaso no podía existir un mundo perfecto?

-Luce, si esto fuera la vida real, primero que nada, no estaría este sol reluciente –contestó con desgana –Y segundo, no tendría el honor de tenerte conmigo. Tú estarías con _otro_ –concluyó apretando los dientes.

_Will..._

Diablos, ¡no!, yo quería que esto fuera real, que ese estúpido y maldito "sueño" se hiciera realidad. ¿Dónde estaba Walt Disney? Creo que él y yo deberíamos resolver unos cuántos asuntitos , como por ejemplo, dónde estaba un final feliz cuando se lo necesitaba, o por qué carajo no se aparecía el "Hada Madrina" para cumplirnos los deseos. ¿O por qué rayos Aladino vivía con su Genio en Arabia? ¿Por qué no encontraba esa maldita lámpara mágica en los Estados Unidos?

-Podrías haber cerrado la boca y seguirme el juego, ¿no crees? –repuse molesta –Se supone que no deberías avisarme que se trata de un sueño.

-De cualquier forma, es _mi _sueño y creo que en él puedo hacer lo que se me canta.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –contradije entre risas –Es mi sueño, Seth. Yo sola puedo soñar con que estoy así contigo, cuando en la realidad de mierda me tengo que besar con Will.

-No me lo recuerdes -rodó los ojos.

-Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hago, es decir, yo no le amo. O no lo amo como podría hacerlo. No se puede amar a dos personas así –ligeramente, giré el rostro para poder tenerle frente a frente –Yo no puedo amar a otro hombre como te amo a ti. Ojala fuera verdad para poder decirte lo mucho que siento haberte dicho eso el otro día…En serio, Seth, tienes que perdonarme…

-Las palabras sobran aquí, ¿recuerdas? –replicó él bajando los ojos –No tiene suna idea de lo mal que la pasé cuando Jake me dio el brazalete. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no me dejaste tener algo mío en ti? El brazalete es tuyo, no mío.

-¡Se suponía que tú y yo no íbamos a vernos más! ¡Mierda, Seth! –chillé desprendiéndome de sus brazos - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo quieres que viva con el brazalete a cuestas? Sabiendo, entre muchísimas otras cosas, que te pude haber elegido a ti y que te dejé escapar como una reverenda…

-¡Eh, Lu! –me interrumpió -¿Puedes tranquilizarte un poco?

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me tranquilice, Seth Clearwater!? –aullé desesperada -¡Estoy aquí, en este patético sueño de porquería, contigo y muriéndome de ganas por darte un beso!

La cara de sorpresa de Seth me dio muchísima gracia, pero estaba tan molesta, tan deprimida, tan asustada y tan nerviosa que no me pude reír como Dios manda. Me crucé de brazos frente a su reacción y mantuve plenamente la calma, híper ventilándome a cuatro manos, claro esta.

-¿Tú quieres besarme? –preguntó atónito.

-¡Obvio que quiero besarte! ¡Quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase, se caiga el mundo o no, caiga un diluvio, venga una invasión alienígena o sea el día del juicio! ¡Maldita sea, Seth, no me mires así!

-Te das cuenta de que te contradices cada dos por tres, ¿no?

-¿Qué me contradigo? ¡Ah, bueno!, ¡Ah, bueno! ¡Te puedes ir al carajo, Seth! –bramé enfurecida.

Seth me miró de arriba abajo dos veces con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos. Sus labios formaban una perfecta O y sus brazos estaban colgados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Cuando la paciencia se me fue al diablo, me dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Técnicamente, si era también mi sueño, yo podía imaginar la casa de los Cullen y mágicamente iba a aparecer. Mmm, me estaba gustando esto de los sueños… Antes de concentrarme para imaginar que Nessie aparecia en mi sueño, sentí que mi mano era tomada por un par de dedos tan calientes como el fuego. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza quitarlos, por más que quemaba, ya que confiaba plenamente en _esa _mano. Lentamente, me giré en el lugar y quedé enfrentada a Seth; quien con una sonrisa pícara me sonreía alegre y orgulloso.

-Admites que estás muerta conmigo –declaró sonriente.

-No cantes victoria –le espeté esforzándome por no sonreír.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? –me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior y fruncí el ceño –Cuando te enojas eres tan irresistible…

Torcí el gesto.

-Eres detestable Seth. Después la que se contradice soy yo –justo cuando iba a continuar echándole en cara el mal momento que me había hecho pasar (porque por más que la bronca se me había ido, sus palabras me habían derretido como si mi piel fuera hielo y que al contacto con sus palabras –tan calientes como su propia piel –mi cuerpo se derritió), un agudo dolor de cabeza el cual evité automáticamente. La situación no daba lugar para que me pusiera a pensar qué carajo me podía doler en ese momento. ¿Acaso también se sufre de jaquecas en los sueños?

-¿Detestable? –su pregunta irónica me hizo dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa -¿A sí que quieres besar con un detestable?

-¿Te das cuenta de que te falla el cerebro? Llegaste tarde cuando los repartían, ¿correcto?

-Y ni te imaginas el porqué llegué tarde. Verás, cuando nací me pusieron al lado de la cuna de una niñita hermosa con rulitos al viento, que ensuciaba los pañales cada dos por tres. ¿A que no sabes quién era esa nenita?

-Primero y principal, soy un par de años más joven que tú y por lo tant…

-Nadie dijo que fueras tú –me espetó dando dos pasos hacia mi y acortando la distancia.

Caí en el estúpido chiste un par de minutos después. ¡Argh! Hijo de su madre, me había pillado. Le fulminé con la mirada y me mostré lo más ofendida que pude. Varias veces intentó rodearme de nuevo con sus brazos, a lo cual yo escapaba con fuerza. Él no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para tomarme, ya que su enorme cuerpo y su gran destreza me jugaban muy en contra. Estuvimos así jugando un rato, a "atrápame si puedes", hasta que agotada me tumbé contra el un mar de flores amarillas que crecía en ese claro.

-Te gané –me susurró sobre el oído tras recostarse junto a mí.

Le saqué la lengua y me acomodé boca arriba disfrutando del roce de los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro. Volví a sentir la punza de dolor y una sensación fría sobre el rostro. Cerré los ojos disgustadas porque recordaba que la realidad iba a ser horrenda; tendría que mentirle a una persona muy especial para mí. Recordé también que iba a tener que enfrentarme a que Will era un hombre lobo, algo para nada bueno. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y se juntaron con los de Seth. Le sonreí con sinceridad y contemplé con paciencia su postura de lo más excitante: recostado sobre un costado de su cuerpo, sostenía el peso de la cabeza con el brazo. Me reí nerviosa dejando que mis mejillas se colorearan por sí solas.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –quiso saber acariciándome la mejilla con los nudillos de los dedos.

-Lo que vaya a pasar cuando vuelva a abrir lo ojos, sinceramente me gustaría vivir en este sueño.

-A mí también.

Medité sus palabras. "_De cualquier forma, es mi sueño y creo que en él puedo hacer lo que se me canta" _me había dicho unos cuántos minutos antes. Después de darle vueltas al asunto, comprendí algo increíblemente imposible.

-Seth –musité incrédula –No creas que estoy chiflada, pero me parece que ambos estamos soñando lo mismo…

Seth me miró con una cara de esas que le ponen los adultos a los niños cuando estos dicen una huevada atómica. Me cabreé un poco al pensar que él creía que yo estaba diciendo cualquier cosa, pero las evidencias hablaban por sí solas

-Tendrías que usar la lógica, Lucy. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que tú y yo tengamos el mismo sueño?

-Tú estás durmiendo ahora, ¿cierto? –inquirí elevando una ceja. Me prometí en mi fuero interno una larga y sonora carcajada cantando mi triunfo cuando confirmara mi hipótesis.

-Mmm, eso creo. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba tirado en el sofá del living viendo una película…¿Era una película o el recital de Los Rolling…?

-Me importa un carajo, Seth. Te quedaste dormido, ¿o no?

-Lucy estás loca -afirmó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡No! Oye, escúchame, yo me desmayé en la habitación de Nessie y entonc…

-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué?!

-Uy, mierda –mascullé –Bueno, después hablamos de eso, pero mira yo… ¡Ayyyy, por Jesús! –otra punzada de dolor más fuerte me evitó continuar explicándole mi teoría de que estábamos en el mismo sueño. ¿Es que nos extrañábamos tanto que soñábamos lo mismo?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes, Luce? –me preguntó poniéndose

-¡Ay! ¡Seth me duele!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Dónde te duele? ¡Lucy!

Su bellísimo rostro se me hizo más borroso, al igual que sus palabras. Parecía como si lentamente, la claridad del bellísimo sol se estuviera desvaneciendo despacito y un nubarrón negro lo cubriera todo. Yo estaba aterrada porque lo último que quería era perder este maravilloso sueño que había tenido con Seth. Traté de moverme, de gritarle que me ayudara a no irme más lejos de lo que estaba. _¡Seth no tienes que dejar que me vaya! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Argh, maldita sea! _Su ceño fruncido fue lo último que ví antes de que la negrura ocupara todo en mi cabeza. Me desesperé. Se suponía que en ese sueño podíamos ser felices de una bendita vez, pero evidentemente, Dios estaba empecinado con que él y yo no teníamos que estar juntos. _Ya verás Dios, cuando suba al cielo, tú y yo hablaremos seriamente. ¿Comprendes?_  
Un trueno rechinó en mi cabeza. _¿Con que esa es tu respuesta? ¡Deberías avergonzarte Dios "todopoderoso"! _ Otro trueno más y yo ya me estaba cabreando. _¡Se suponía que esta era mi única oportunidad para preguntarle sobre qué mierda era la imprimación, y tú me la arruinas poniendo nubes! _

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, reacciona! –las voces lejanas comenzaron a ocupar el espacio negro.

Hice un esfuerzo para reconocerla, pero los truenos eran muy potentes. Además, había un leve golpeteo contra una superficie como el vidrio; el sonido se asemejaba a pequeñas gotitas de lluvia que golpeaban incesantemente a una ventana. Ah, qué bueno, estaba lloviendo en la negrura. O quizás, yo ya estaba de vuelta en la realidad y no tenía forma de poder regresar a ese perfecto sueño para poder quedarme en la gracia compañía de Seth, donde el sol brillaba a más no poder. Todo lo que yo quería era quedarme entre sus brazos, los cuales me ofrecían una fiel protección a todo. ¿Era mucho pedir que por una vez en mi vida miserable, pudiera disfrutar de un poco más de veinte minutos de felicidad?

-¡Lucy, Lucy!

_¡No quiero ir! _

Sentí como el hielo se amoldaba en mis mejillas y una leve presión me hacía estremecer. El frío que ingresó por mi cuerpo fue escalofriante, pero supe soportarlo. Lentamente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el impecable y magnífico rostro de Carslile. En eso, una luz brillante se posó sobre cada uno de mis ojos y mis manos obraron para quitarlas.

-Diablos, Carslile, ¿Me quieres dejar ciega con esa lamparita de porquería? -una risita risueña entró por mis oídos.

-Veo que está todo normal –comentó endereciendo la espalda.

-Así lo creo. ¿Qué me pasó…? -otra vez ese estúpido dolor punzante - ¡Ay, caraj…! Digo, eeeh, lo siento… -me disculpé nerviosa. ¡Carmba, Lucy, debes dejar de usar esa poca tan sucia que tienes o Carslile te dará una pada en el culo!

-Descuida. Hay que tener coraje para insultar a Dios…

_¡UUUUUUPSS! _¿En qué lío me había metido? ¿Cómo que él había escuchado las mil y una barbaries que le había dedicado al Todopoderos? Algo me dijo que me encontraba en serios problemas

-¡Pero Lucy, no te hagas tanta película! –me tranquilizó una voz que no deseaba escuchar.

-¿Will? –mis ojos le encontraron detrás de Carslile. Él, lucía esa amplia sonrisa suya tan increíblemente bella, pero que ya no me producía esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago como antes -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¡Sorpresa, preciosa! Apuesto a que no me esperabas…

_De hecho, no._

Inventé una sonrisa con los labios y traté de disimular que me quería pegar un tiro. Ni Will, ni Seth se merecían que me fuera de este estúpido mundo justo en esos momentos. ¿Pero cómo haces para mirar a un amigo con unos ojos que desean besarle; y cómo haces para mirar a un novio con ojos que prefieren besar a tu amigo? Mi mundo en quellos momentos era un caos, y para colmo, William había vuelto de su viaje.  
Tuve la necesidad de incorporarme, quitarme de la cabeza ese hermoso sueño. Todavía podía sentir su cálida piel sobre la mía y la melodía de su voz sonando sobre mis oídos. Un suspiro resumió mi angustia y me preparé para poner en práctica mi mejor cara de póker.

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Carslile se hizo a un lado y William se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme. Evité en todo momento cruzar miradas, pero el llamativo color de sus ojos se me era más fuerte. Mantuve la concentración durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para tener en claro que él ya era un hombre lobo; grande, fuerte y ardiente. Con estas palabras, se me vino a la cabeza la conversación que habíamos tenido la otra vez por teléfono. Él sabía todo, pero no sabía que yo estaba enterada. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormida, porque era increíble a la velocidad que transcurren los sueños.

-¿Carslile, cuánto tiempo he estado…incociente?

-Una hora, cariño –respondió el médico que ya casi había desaparecido por la puerta –No te preocupes, te golpeaste duro con la cama en la cabeza. La próxima vez que sientas esos síntomas deberías apoyarte contra una pared y deslizarte lentamente hacia abajo y si puedes pedir ayuda.

-¿Crees que será muy grande el chichón?

Una sonrisa relampagueó en su rostro, y, confieso que se me fue difícil diferenciarla del tono de su piel. Carslile se retiró definitivamente dos segundos después, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Bien. Me había quedado a solas con William Hurguen –mi novio –en la habitación de Renesmee Cullen –me mejor amiga -, donde los pañuelitos húmedos y abollados decoraban el piso anunciando que había estado llorando por Jacob Black –su amor imposible –y mientras tanto, yo me moría de ganas por quedarme dormida entre los brazos de Seth Clearwater –mi no novio y el mejor amigo de Will -.  
Me preguntaba si qué pasaría si se me ocurriera escribir una novela sobre mi vida; ¿me haría millonaria o me moriría de hambre?

-Bonita sonrisa –me elogió Will elevando mi rostro tras situar su dedo índice debajo de mi mentón.

-Te extrañé –mentí. Una mentira piadosa que iba a doler mucho a la larga, pero era necesario obrar de manera correcta. En este mundo de vampiros, licántropos y humanos no podías darte el lujo de confiar en tu corazón y dejar a galope libre tus sentimientos. Si había que sufrir para que otras personas fueran felices, bien dispuesta estaba yo a pagar ese precio.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo no? - una sonrisa repleta de alegría recorrió su rostro

Traté de sonreír y en su lugar me salió una mueca de disgusto. Para mí, lo más importante en ese momento era encontrarle la quinta pata al gato y convencerme a mi misma de que lo correcto era esta secuencia de mentiras, donde una tras otras iban haciendo una herida cada vez más grande. Me dio terror el solo imaginarme el día que yo no pudiera soportarlo más y que le soltara la lengua a Will jurándole mi amor eterno a su mejor amigo. ¿A quién odiaría más? William era demasiado rencoroso como para odiarme a mí sola y temía porque descargara su furia en la persona más importante en mi vida: Seth. Estarían iguales en una lucha, hombre lobo vs. Hombre lobo. Seth era mucho más experimentado, él mismo me lo había dicho. ¿Pero y si por algún desliz él perdía? Will no iba a tener clemencia y le desgarraría la garganta. Pero tendría que pagar muy caro ese precio viéndome morir a mí por dolor. No hay mundo posible en mi vida sin ese cariñoso hombre lobo que de manera ilegal me había robado el corazón. Pero yo estaba contenta de que él fuera su custodia, puesto que no había mejor persona en el mundo para eso que él mismo.

-Hueles raro –comentó William frunciendo la nariz –Pero no me importa. Aquí estoy yo. ¿Puedes explicarme de una buena vez qué rayos te pasaba el otro día? Me tenías preocupado, Lu. Me cortaste así, sin decirme nada…

Tragué una gran bocanada de aire y me preparé internamente. Como yo sabía el secreto y él también, la conversación iba a ser fluida. Nadie había dicho que yo le tenía que comentar todo lo sucedido con Seth, solo tenía que evitar una serie de detalles…

-Will, dejemos los juegos de lado, ¿quieres? Yo ya sé lo que en verdad eres –declaré segura de mi misma.

El chico me miró atónito durante una mínima fracción de segundos en la cual el tiempo se me hizo muy lento; quizás demasiado. Mi paciencia era mucho menor que en otras situaciones y el hecho de que estuviéramos hablando de algo tan delicado me ponía de peor humor. Pese a todo, tenía que meterme en el culo todos estos remordimientos porque una de las perjudicadas por culpa de este maldito triángulo amoroso.

-Bien. Supongo que no iba a poder frenar la farsa mucho tiempo. ¿Se puede saber qué hacían ustedes dos viajando por el bosque solas?

-¿Yo qué me iba a imaginar que un vampiro iba a atacarnos? –me defendí.

-Yo no digo que tú tuvieras que saberlo, pero ni siquiera me contaste que viajabas aquí. No me hubiera ido a Los Ángeles en tal caso.

-¿Volvemos a lo del otro día? Si estás buscando que me cabreé más de lo que estoy ahora, no empieces con que no te lo conté y nada por el estilo. Yo ya sabía que tú te ibas a armas las valijas para venir a verme y más sabiendo que me había mordido un vampiro, pero entiéndeme que no quería irrumpir en el divorcio.

-¿Cuál divorcio? –inquirió de repente, como si yo le estuviera hablando de un tema nada que ver.

-El de tus padres –contesté como si nada –Se suponía que viajabas para eso… -sus ojos, los cuales nunca mentían, huyeron de mi vista de forma inmediata -… ¿o acaso me mentiste…?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Yo? ¿Mentirte a ti? ¡Pero Lucy, qué estás diciendo! Claro que te fui sincero con…

-¡William Hurguen, no me hagas enojar! ¡Sabes perfectamente que cuando me saco de las casillas entro en un trance que me hace decir una palabrota tras otra, y no quiero ofender más a Esme! –a pesar de tener la piel cobriza, sus mejillas me rebelaron un tono más oscuro. Se había ruborizado -¡Diablos, Will, te fuiste de joda! ¡Me mentiste! –afirmé poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Por qué a mí…? –murmuró mientras se despeinaba con la mano. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, era claramente visible. O sea, estábamos iguales, en cierto sentido…él me había mentido y yo no le había dicho que me moría de amor por su mejor amigo (y que nos habíamos besado apasionadamente,pequeño detalle). Tonta comparación, lo sé, pero recuerden que estaba tratando de buscarle la quinta pata al gato…

-¿Will, cómo pudiste? Se suponía que te ibas a Los Ángeles para asistir al divorcio de tus padres, ya me temía yo que el lugar fuera una locura ed decir, ¡Viajar hasta Los Ángeles por un divorcio...! , pero confié en ti…

-¿Y que hay de _tus _mentiras, eh? ¿No se supone que esto de ser sinceros vale para los dos lados?

_Oh, oh. _¿De cuál de todas las mentiras él se había enterado? _Dios, si me estás escuchando, sé bueno y ayúdame en esta. _Un relámpago fue la respuesta. _Acordemos algo, un relámpago es "sí" un trueno "no"; por lo tanto has dicho que sí…_

-¿Me-ment-mentiras?

-Sí. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras la hermana no-reconocida de Sam Uley, eh? Te juro que no sabía que era el primer hombre lobo en escuchar los pensamientos de las personas…

-No estoy para chistes, William. Y te recuerdo que yo _jamás _supe quién comino era mi padre. Me enteré de que tenía un hermano la noche que casi muero, ¿recuerdas? ¿No se suponía que los hombres lobo compartían el pensamiento? ¿O acaso Sam olvidó mencionarte ese pequeño detalle?

-No, para nada –me contestó tras que un temblor recorriera su espina dorsal -¿Y qué hay de no llamarme? ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que me ibas a mantener al margen de tu vida?

-¿Mantenerte al margen de mi vida? ¡Will, estuve cinco días inconciente en una cama porque UN VAMPIRO CASI ME CHUPA HASTA LA ÚLTIMA GOTA DE SANGRE QUE FLUYE DENTRO DE MI ORGANISMO! –aullé desaforadamente -Descuida, no me mandé la gran "William" al irme a Los Ángeles a chupar cerveza, visitar cabarets y decirle a su novia "Oh, sí, descuida, iré a ver el divorcio de mis padres" Eres cretino, Will. "¿Cuánto tiempo creías que ibas a mantenerme al margen de tu vida?" –la pregunta la dije con tono de burla, haciendo una barata imitación de su voz y utilizando unas comillas manuales.

-¿¡Qué hay de cuando te despertaste?! Un llamado no te costaba nada, los Cullen se bañan en plata y tú…

-¡No los metas a ellos!

-¡Ellos solitos se metieron para salvarte!

-¿Preferías que me dejaran morir?

-¡Las manadas podrían haberte salvado tranquilamente y sin ninguna ayuda de nuestros _enemigos_!

-¡Serán tus enemigos, porque te cuento que tanto la manada de Sam como la manada de Jacob tienen un fuerte lazo que los une!

-¡Qué Jake esté enamorado de Nessie no significa que todos tengan que tener buena relación! ¿Por qué no vas a la casa de Leah Clearwater con tus pensamientos tan humanistas?

-¡Oh, lo siento señor "me voy de joda y le miento a mi novia", pero creo que él único que tiene problemas con ellos eres tú. ¡Te vas al infierno antes de siquiera pensar en insultarles!

-¡Se supone que eres mi novia, tú me deberías defender a mí y no a esa manga de sanguijuelas!

-¡Tu novia o no, sanguijuelas o chupasangres, ellos me salvaron la vida, me ofrecieron cariño, techo y comida a cambio de nada! Estoy segura de que Sam no se hubiera atrevido a no "mostrarte" todo lo que hicieron por mí.

-No me mostró nada. Solamente me dijo que te había atacado una sanguijuela y que ahora vivías con una familia de ellas. Y no una familia pequeña, Lucy, estamos hablando de unos ocho vampiros más un híbrido que adora la sangre….

-¡Si Jacob te escuchara…!

-¡Que Jacob me escuche, me importa un bledo, tengo dos puños a falta de uno para romperle la cara!

Noté por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o por lo menos desde que me había concentrado en la discusión, que mis pulmones estabas trabajando el doble a causa de los gritos. Estaba forzando demasiado la voz y para colmo me estaba empezando a doler la garganta diabólicamente. Me la acaricié con el fin de poder aliviar el ardor pero, por supuesto, sin mucho éxito.

Me apoyé contra el gran espejo, porque e sentía un poco mareada y las palabras de Carslile rebotaron en mi mente. Por más que Will estaba cerca de mí, no confiaba mucho en su humor tan irritable y temía que su lobo interior saliera a flote. La superficie fría pero a su vez suave me ofreció una gran relajación; nunca habíamos discutido tanto en estos seis meses que llevábamos de novios. De pronto, la luz artificial se vio eclipsada por una enorme masa de músculos; William se había situado delante de mi con uno de sus brazos apoyados contra el espejo a la altura de mi mentón. Reservó el otro brazo para utilizar aquella mano para levantarme la mirada y una vez que me tuvo con la vista clavada en ese par de bellas esmeraldas, tomó una de mis manos y la besó con cariño.

-¿Entiendes que no quiero perderte? –susurró sin cerrar los ojos. Su mirada fija me estaba haciendo estragos, si no quería que me muriera en ese mismo momento, tendría que quitarme los ojos de enzima –No te haces una mínima idea de lo mal que la pasaría si te sacan de mi lado. No podría aceptar que tu corazón fuese de otro que no sea yo.

¡Cristo, qué maldición! Esto tenía que ser una joda, no podía estar diciendo justo las palabras que NO tenía que decir...

-¿No crees que te estás volviendo un poquito posesivo?

-Para nada –su respuesta se desprendió de sus labios con seguridad, dejando claro que no dudaba de sus palabras.

Compartimos el silencio durante unos minutos, los cuales al hacerse eternos, comenzaron a joderme la existencia. Sus ojos no me miraban directamente a los ojos, porque se habían distraído con la pequeña mueca que formaban mis labios. Podía imaginarme el asco que iba a sentir cuando él se decidiera a besarme; yo podía actuar interés en él, pero no podía ponerle cariño y amor al beso. Resignada y totalmente perdida, decidí entregarme, venderle el alma al diablo. Todo lo que había sacrificado hasta el momento había sido por Will, ya no me quedaba nada para perder. Seth jamás estaría conmigo y tendría que soportar viviendo sin su amor.

-Hazlo de una vez, Will –murmuré rendida. Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa con los labios y cerré lentamente los ojos.

Sentí el calor de sus carnosos labios sobre los míos pocos segundos después. Inconcientemente, mostré resistencia a la cual el derribó envolviéndome con sus brazos. Mis brazos _probaron _amoldarse a su espalda, algo que tendría que ser fácil para mi. ¿Cuántas veces me había besado él en unos seis meses? ¿Cómo algo tan normal en una pareja de novios adolescentes podía parecerme tan repugnante? Entonces, me acordé que mis labios no habían dado respuesta, por lo que tuve que forzarlos a abrirse para dejar que Will hiciera su trabajo. Su aliento ingresó a mi boca deliberadamente y por más que el sabor era delicioso, yo prefería el deleitoso aliento menta del chico de mis sueños. Yo no quería sentir los labios de Will besándome, quería sentir los labios de Seth acariciándome con ternura y cuidado, degustando cada mínimo centímetro de mi boca y haciendo que el beso fuera una experiencia única e irrepetible. Quizás si imaginaba que Seth estaba en su lugar, el estúpido beso tuviera más éxito. Y así fue; imagine que estaba entre los cálidos brazos de Seth y que era él quien me besaba tras confesarnos el infinito amor que uno sentía por el otro. Will, ansioso y feliz, correspondió enseguida mi nueva pasión y completó mi fantasía cumpliéndome el capricho.

De un momento a otro, el beso se vió interrumpido. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Abrí los ojos y no solo que estaba con las piernas enganchadas a las caderas de Will, sino que su rostro estaba corrido hacia el gran ventanal que daba al balcón. Su mirada feroz mostraba que estaba enfurecido. ¿Acaso se me había escapado el nombre de mi verdadero amor entre toda esa desesperación? Pero volviendo a lo del agarre, ¿cuándo me había subido de esa manera al cuerpo de Will?  
Preocupada, seguí la dirección de la mirada de Will. Mi corazón se congelo en el mismo momento en que me crucé con un par de ojazos negros profundos, y un hermoso rostro angelical. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas por una rabia cegadora y su cuerpo temblaba como si le estuvieran electrocutando.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces ahí parado, Seth? –quiso saber Will con voz molesta.

Sus ojos negro azabache se vieron ahogados por agua en ese preciso momento. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por soltarme del agarre de Will y saltar sobre sus brazos, envolverlo con los míos y susurrarle al oído cuanto le amaba.

Caí en la cuenta de que al intentar salvar mi estúpida relación con Will, tal y como dictaban las leyes de la vida real, estaba destrozando a paso lento y doloroso a la única persona que realmente me importaba. Lentamente, me estaba transformando en el peor de los monstruos.

* * *

**AL FIN! GRACIAS DIOS, QUE ME DEJASTE SUBIR EL CAPITULO 12.**

Si hay algo que odio es retrasarme con esto de subir capítulos. Bueno, les comento que el capítulo 12 tardó en ser publicado porque **FANFICTION** no me permitía subirlo; aparentemente era un error de la página, que se yo. (Las que hayan entrado a mi perfil habrán lo habrán leído ya, pero bueno, lo aclaro por las dudas)JAJAA, un quilombo bárbaro con eso de que no me dejaba, me desesperaba les juro que si.

**Gracias a las chicas que se decidieron a dejarme un REVIEW ! **

* * *

**Después me gustaría contarles cómo fue este capítulo, porque el final no estaba ni previsto. Resulta que yo lo quería cortar en cuanto Lucy se despierta ya que tenía una especie de _bloqueo mental_ que no me permitía continuar con la historia (justo ahora que las lectoras se prenden en mi triángulo amoroso mi cerebro colapsa. me quería, literalmente, pegar un tiro xD)  
Cuestión que se me ocurrió dejar el cap en dos partes, y dejar la segunda parte a alguien diferente, es decir, que no fuera Lucy la que narrara la segunda parte del cap 12. El problema era que no sabía a cual de los dos "bombones" de la novela tenía que elegir; si narrar desde la perspectiva herida y tierna de Seth o si encararlo por el lado despreocupado y no-enterado de Will. **

**Le pedí consejo a Mica Lautner -una gran amiga ;) - y me dijo que estaría bueno saber los dos lados. Entonces probé con Will primero ya que se suponía que iba a ser más fácil. PEro no, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo empezarlo._ ¿Tenía que comenzar cuando él la llama? ¿Cuándo se aparece en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Cuando regresa a Forks?_**  
**Nanana, mucho quilombo. Así que, senté el culo en la cilla y me mentalicé para crear el capítulo narrado por Seth; resultado: NADA.(qué deprimente)  
Preferí jugar con las teclas y tratar de escribir cualquier cosa desde la visión de Lucy y BUALÁ (?) La segunda parte.  
Puede ser que no sea la gran cosa, pero quería cerrarlo así: SETH VE A WILL BESANDO A LUCY, Y CHAN.**

**JAJAJ.  
Por suerte, el "bloqueo pelotudo" se fue y ya escribí parte del capítulo número 13 narrado únicamente por Seth. Reconosco que escribir desde la perspectiva de un personaje que no salió presisamente de mi imaginación es bastante difícil -o es que yo me la complico mucho, no sé -Pero el punto es que cuesta un poquito.**

**Así que,espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo -SENTIDO LITERAL DE LA PLABRA, CLARO ESTA -y que me dejen su opiñón en un review O POR LO MENOS MENSAJE PRIVADO, LES JURO QUE ME DA LO MISMO!  
**

_**Y por las dudas:  
Si yo tuviera que escribir un cap desde la perspectiva de otro personaje, cual les gustaría que fuera? **_

_Espero con ansias recibir **REVIEWS** con sus respuestas.  
Gracias por leer :)_

_mica_

P.D.: Casi me olvido: quiero aprovechar a adelantar la novela porque la semana que viene regreeso a la escuela ¬¬ y temo no poder tener tiempo para escribir y actualizar. Porque yo suelo escribir a la noche y bueno, los subo a la tarde. Espero que me tengan paciencia, por favor!  
Ya sé que no me van a dar una pila de debees, pero por si las moscas......

ajajaja, besitos chicas y muchas gracias ;)


	13. Terceros en discordia

**_Seth Clearwater_**

* * *

**Terceros en discordia**

* * *

_¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí parado? ¡Ah, si, cierto! ¡Simplemente veo a la reina de mi corazón totalmente entregada a las manos de mi mejor amigo, que casualmente es su novio, y no tengo manera de disimular las ganas que tengo de romperte el cráneo!_

Mmm. Esa podría ser tranquilamente una buena respuesta de no ser porque yo no iba a salir diciéndole eso a Will. En primer lugar, me tuve que morder con fuerza la lengua para no dar con la respuesta que mi amable cerebro ideó por mí. En lugar de saltar enzima de William, romperle la cara y llevarme a Lucy lo más lejos posible, intenté controlar el impulso de cambiar de fase delante de ella. ¿Qué clase de nombre me pondría si me veía transformarme en un enorme lobo delante de sus ojos? ¿Es que ella ya no había sufrido demasiado con esto de lobos y vampiros como para tener que sentenciarla a verme cambiar de forma? Mi deber en este mundo ni bien posé los ojos sobre ella, se basa en ofrecerle cariño, protección y cualquier tipo de amor. Evidentemente, juntos como novios nunca íbamos a poder estar, pero el término amigos no le alcanzaba a ninguno de los dos. ¿Cómo mirarla simplemente como una "mejor amiga" tras besarla de esa manera, hacía cosa de dos semanas atrás? ¿Cómo dejar de soñar con cada segundo en el cual tuve contacto con su boca, un manjar tan exquisito? ¿De qué manera iba a yo a frenar mis tentaciones a gritarle al mundo entero lo mucho que la amaba, deseaba y quería conmigo?

Por suerte, mi vista se estaba aclarando. No recordaba exactamente la última vez que se me hubiera enrojecido la visión por estar tan furioso. Me miré las manos y aunque estás aún temblaban, consideré innecesario gastar energías en ellas para calmarlas; de alguna forma u otra tenía que descargar la furia que fluía por mis venas, como si en lugar de sangre mi corazón bombeara rabia.

Traté de no mirar directamente a los ojos café de Lucy, su mirada ya era demasiado dolorosa como para andar creyendo que iba a poder soportar encontrarme con ese par de ojos tan hermosos que me podían pedir que me sacara el corazón del pecho con tal de cumplirle un capricho. Pero la atracción que ella me provocaba era tan irresistible que dudaba poder superarla algún día. No sólo me había imprimado de ella, sino que también me había enamorado profundamente de su persona. Dos cosas son diferentes; imprimarse y enamorarse. Nunca puedes meterlas en el mismo paquete porque si no, Quil estaría "enamorado" de una niñita de nueve años y a Emily le daría un ataque al corazón. Yo podía sentir una cohesión con ella, pero el amor profundo aparece después. Si te imprimabas de una chica que nunca habías conocido –el caso más normal –primero la vez como una amiga, nada más. Pero al pasar tanto tiempo con ella –por pura necesidad personal –te darías cuenta de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada comportamiento, cada mínimo movimiento te vuelve loco. Eso es enamorarse y ahí empieza el baile. Si sientes ese profundo amor por cada molécula de su cuerpo, por cada célula que fluye en su organismo, por cada poca cosa que haga, compadre, te enamoraste como nunca.

-¿Seth? Sigo esperando una maldita respuesta –argumentó Will. Volví a la habitación en ese preciso momento, y contemplé con agrado que Lucy, mi amada Lucy, ya no estaba fusionada con él.

-Eh…Bueno, ya sabes, yo…Vine a hacerle una visita a Nessie.

Will y Luce fruncieron los ceños confundidos. El primero posó sus ojos sobre ella y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de estrechar sus labios con los de ella. Mi verdadero amor no reaccionó al beso, simplemente se quedó observándole incrédula. Will le tomó la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar en mi dirección. El cuerpo tenso de Lucy me dio una clara idea de que la situación era pésima y podía leer claramente en sus ojos el arrepentimiento de haber estado haciendo…_eso _delante de mí. Me crucé de brazos a la espera de que alguno comenzara a hablar, o que al menos dijera algo. Esto no podía ser más patético.

-Creo que ya se conocen, ¿verdad? –comenzó Will con una ancha sonrisa.

Típico de él. Había estado esperando a presentarme a su novia desde las dos semanas después de haberla conocido. Todavía recordaba los millones de elogios que me decía sobre ella, hasta que llegó un momento en que cansaba oír lo feliz que estaba. No era de celoso ni mucho menos de despechado, pero escuchar que tienes a tu media naranja donde quieres cuando tú estabas a la espera de tu imprimación no es nada agradable.

-Ujum –fue mi respuesta. Si forzaba demasiado las cuerdas bocales temía que me saliera un aullido en ese momento. ¡Ah! Cómo me hubiera encantado estar en mi forma lobuna para descargarme en un claro, aullando libremente.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices, Seth? ¿No es Lucy un encanto?

Los ojos de ella se humedecieron en ese mismo momento y clavados en mí reprimieron las lágrimas. Cómo me encantaría saber porqué usaba esa estúpida coraza para protegerse de todo lo que provenía del exterior, cuando en realidad, lo único que hacía era guardar y guardas penas que la iban consumiendo poco a poco. Su vida era como un cigarrillo y lo que fuera que trataba de proteger un fumador adicto al tabaco; y yo de alguna manera tenía que frenar eso.

-Tus descripciones no le hacen justicia, Will –declaré monocorde –Es más hermosa que lo me tus palabras me hacían suponer… -no podía dejar escapar los minutos en su compañía, si quería elogiarla tal y como se merecía tenía que hacerlo por más que me costara la lengua.

Los ojos de Lucy se humedecieron en ese mismo momento captando la atención de su…de su… de su novio, mientras que yo sentía como si alguien me estuviera inyectando veneno en el centro de mi corazón y lentamente se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, quemando lentamente cada una de mis células y soplándome la vida sin derecho. Giré el rostro y me mordí la lengua con fuerza para no ponerme a gritar como un desesperado, pero lo cierto era que me estaba muriendo lentamente con su propia agonía.

-¿Qué tienes, Lu?

-Creo que se me metió algo en el ojo –mintió con la voz temblorosa –Mejor voy al baño para poder sacarlo, ¿sabes?

Ella sin poder decir ni una sola palabra más, huyó de mis ojos como si me tuviera miedo. La había visto tan feliz, tan contenta, tan alegre en "nuestro" sueño, que pude comprender porqué ella no se quería volver a la realidad, donde el cielo estaba encapotado por nubarrones que lloraban sin cesar. Pude haber ido tras ella, envolverla en mis brazos y proporcionarle calor, todo lo que ella necesitaba era mi calor, pero un pegamento súper resistente me mantenía pegado al suelo de alfombra.

-¿Y para qué viniste a ver a Nessie? –quiso saber Will.

Le miré detenidamente sin encontrar ningún activismo de preocupación por ella. ¿Qué clase de novio se queda parado sabiendo que su novia está llorando, descomponiéndose por la amargura? O a él le fallaban los ojos, o se había tragado perfectamente la mentira esa de la "basurita en el ojo". Cerré bien el culo y me mantuve callado, tratando de mantener una respiración más o menos normal. Ahora bien, ¿para qué había venido a ver a Nessie…?

-…Jake me pidió que me fijara cómo estaba Nessie, él y ella discutieron hace cosa de tres días y no ha tenido noticias de ella desde entonces.

-Siempre tan servicial, Seth. Es bueno tener un amigo como tú con quien contar, pero decuida, Lucy y yo _nuca jamás _nos pelearemos…

-No me digas –comenté rodando los ojos –Qué afortunados son, una pareja tan perfecta…

-Pareces decepcionado o celoso…¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté celoso? Cualquier chico desearía salir con una Lucy...

-Ya lo sé -replicó con orgullo -Pero ella ya está ocupada.

Le miré de arriba a abajo, no pudiendo convencerme a mí mismo de lo mucho que mi mejor amigo había cambiado. Siempre quedaban presentes las millones de aventuras vividas en la secundaria, las fugadas, las materias rendidas, las trampas en los exámenes, el baile de graduación, todo eso. Siempre él y yo amigos de aventura, pero ahora nuestra "amistad" peligraba porque a mí se me había ocurrido imprimarme de su novia, la chica más bella del mundo entero. Si tan solo yo pudiera verla como una amiga y punto, si tan solo pudiera frenar ese impulso irresistible a querer mimarla todo el tiempo, si tan solo ella me correspondiera, todo podía ser mucho más fácil.

Pero las palabras que me había dicho semanas atrás todabía rondaban en mi cabeza abriendo agujeros negros dentro de mi pecho y absorbiéndome lentamente hacia adentro. "Las palabras sobran aquí Seth" me había dicho sin mirarme a los ojos, y yo como un estúpido cabreado me había ido dejándola sola. La rabia y los celos me cegaban, ¿qué tenía Will qur yo no? Yo podía ser tan perfecto como él, yo podría cuidarla incluso mejor que él. Pero si ella no _quería _estar conmigo, pues no me quedaba más que sentarme de brazos cruzados y mirarla siendo feliz a su manera. Aunque una trizteza torturante me envolviera a mí, aunque soñara con tomarla e irnos lo más lejos posible para que nadie nos molestara jamás, tener una larga y feliz vida juntos y morir viejos y arrugados.

Suspiré.

Nada de eso era posible. Si fuera por mí, lucharía por su amor hasta el último respiro, hasta que ya no tuviera que bombear sangre por todo mi organismo, hasta que no me quedara ni una estúpida razón para permanacer con vida. Pero había sido ella la que me había pedido que no moviera un dedo, porque ella quería quedarse con él. No podía sentenciarla a tener que soportar cómo su novio y yo nos matábamos por ella, por más que le había dejado en claro que daría lo que fuera por tenerla conmigo al besarla y no pensar en que le estaba siendo infiel a su novio. Si acaso Will quisiera hacerle algo a ella por un impulso mío, no dudaría romperle el esqueleto si fuera necesario. A Lucy iba a defenderla con mi vida si era necesario.

-¡Qué bueno que los dos se lleven tan bien, Seth! -comentó él. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de mi cara de culo? ¿O yo me había vuelto un actor de primera? Si tenía tales dones, podría precentarme en los Oscars y ganarme algo...

-Fundamental, ¿cierto? -contesté yo con voz monocorde -Quiero decir, que _tu chica _y yo nos llevemos tan bien...

-Cierto. ¿Cómo se llevarían mi esposa y el padrino de bodas?

-¡Ah, qué bien! ¿Seré el padrino?

Ja, Ja, Ja. Qué ridículo e irónico, llevándola del brazo a través de una Iglesia vestida con un largo traje blanco y flores en las manos, preparada para entregarla a otro hombre. Esto tenía que ser un broma...

-¡Seth tienes que estar bromeando! Siempre te dije que tú serías mi padrino de bodas, y el padrino de mi primer hijo. Porque, claro, tendremos un varón y después que venga nena o nene.

Reprimí una mueca y forcé una sonrisa. Diablos, asíque ya tenían planeado que tendrían en primer lugar un varón. A decir verdad, Will siempre tuvo esa obseción, se la había metido su padre desde niño. Me preguntaba el punto de vista de la "futura madre".

-¿Qué hay de Lucy? -inquirí -¿Está de acuerdo con eso de que yo sea el padrino?

-Lucy quiere una nena -contestó rodando los ojos -Feminista. Y lo del padrino todabía no lo hablamos pero estoy segura que todo estará bien. Eres como un mejor amigo para ella.

Puaj. "Mejor amigo". Así que tendría que acostumbrarme a esas dos palabritas de porquería. Hice esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener la sonrisa, mientras me imaginaba al primogénito de mi mejor amigo. Podía ver el en él las bellas facciones de Lucy, su pequeña raniz, sus labios moldeados y esa hermosa sonrisa suya. Pero por más que veía la forma de sus ojos, el color era ese verde esmeralda intenso que decoraba la iris de Will. Hubiera preferido encontrarme con el color café de los de ella, pero lamentablemente no.

-Will, ella tiene dieciseís años y ya estás pensando en cómo serán los chicos... ¿Por qué no esperar un poco?

-¿Qué tiene de malo fantasear con el futuro? ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar cómo será tu decendencia? ¿Quién vivirá contigo hasta los últimos años? -_de hecho sí, lo tenía todo diagramado hasta que me enteré de quién era -_Yo creo que Lucy y yo acaberemos juntos para siempre, ¿qué puede salir mal? La amo, me ama y punto. Y volviendo a lo de los años, estamos en noviembre, Seth, ya casi falta un mes para su cumpleaños numero diecisiete..

¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo! Pensar que hacía poquito estábamos a mitad de septiembre cuando la vi por primera vez, y ya había pasado un ms y medio. Estábamos a quince de noviembre, un mes para su cumpleaños. Recordé bagamente el día que fuimos a la cueva, aquel día que tuve el honor de cargarla en mis brazos. Lucy era tan livianita, tan frágil, tan sensible que muchas veces me preguntaba qué había detrás de ese escudo invisible que formaba delante de ella. Ahí debería estar el porqué de sus actos, el porqué de no queres jugárselas por mí. ¿Acaso amaba tanto a Will como para quedarse junto a él por lástima? Era como si Sam hubiera escogido quedarse con Leah, mi hermana, y dejar de lado a Emily, mi prima. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían sobrevivido el uno separado del otro? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría tardado mi hermana es descubrir que su enamorado, sufría por otra?  
A fin de cuentas, nunca me había molestado la desición de Sam, especialmente cuando comprendí qué había detrás. Yo era un niño cuando pasó todo eso, y por más que mi relación con Sam siempre había sido "buena", nunca se me planteó pensar en su desición. Yo había sufrido por mi hermana, pero entendía que era lo mejor. Evidentemente, ella y Sam no eran el uno para el otro tal y como todos creíamos, pero eso no le impidió a Leah continuar mirándole como su amor platónico.

Yo ocupaba el lugar de Emily, ambos éramos los "terceros en discordia", los que habíamos llegado mucho después de que una hermosa y "casi perfecta" pareja se formara. Nosotros habíamos acabado el impecable equilibrio que mantenía unidos a un hombre y una mujer. Ella, le había dado vuelta al mundo de Sam y yo le había complicado la existencia a Lucy. Dos Uley y dos Clearwater metidos en diferentes triángulos amorosos. Qué patético.  
Pero después de mucho sufrir, Emily y Sam son eternamente felices mientras que Leah, tras superar la derrota, anda vagabundeando por la vida buscando su imprimación o alguien que pueda moverle el suelo. ¿Cuál era mi destino? ¿Podría enamorarme de otra chica estando imprimado de Lucy? ¿O acaso Will iba a imprimarse y encontences dejaría a Lucy por otra? ¿Él intentaría salvar su relación con ella?

Esas últimas preguntas me inquietaron. Will estaba a poco de convertirse en hombre lobo, aún no había cambiado de forma pero estaba enterado de cada una de las cosas que tenía que tener en cuenta para estar preparado para cuando ese momento llegara. Sam y Jacob le había hablado de _casi _todo. El único detalle que habían olvidado mencionar era el quilombo de la imprimación. ¿Cómo tomaría él que yo me había imprimado de su novia? ¿Sería comprensivo? Qué estoy diciendo, le conocía desde el jardín; él iba a desear matarme, sacarme las tripas, quemarlas, comércelas y después escupirlas por cualquier lado. Me importaba un carajo a mí, yo lo único que quería en este mundo era la entera y completa felicidad de Lucy Uley, mi imprimación y mi único amor.

-¿Cómo te preapara para entrar a la vida de hombre lobo? -quise saber preocupado por conocer cuánta información habían recibido sus oídos.

-¡Genial! -contestó con orgullo -No tengo frío, los sentidos se me agudizan más cada día y creo que es cuestión de días para que por fin, cambie de forma -luego se quedó inmóvil y con la mirada perdida unos segundos -Sam dice que todo tiene que pasar a su tiempo, pero que debo cuidarme de no estar cerca de alguien cuando suceda. Ya sabes, lo de Emily.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Las cicatrices que atravesaban el rostro de mi prima eras horrendas y aplicarlas al maravilloso rostro de Lucy, me dejaba exhausto. Entonces, el terror me dominó completamente; Will iba a desear queres pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Lucy ¿Y si él cambiaba de fase con ella cerca? Yo no iba a poder subsistir sabiendo que podría haber evitado ese accidente. Desde mi lugar de "mejor amigo" tenía que hacer algo....

-¿Will, no crees que sería mejor que no estés cerca de Lucy hasta que no suceda la transformación? Quiero decir, ¿y si no puedes controlarte y se produce con ella cerca?

Will meditó mis palabras durante cinco largos y interminables minutos. Sabía perfectamente que él no iba a correr ese riesgo y que aceptaría mi propuesta. Quizás, en ese tiempo yo podía terminar de cerrar mi relación con Lucy, darnos un definitivo adiós. Aproveché que él estaba distraído y agudicé el oído para poder averiguar qué era de ella; sus gemidos ahogados me apretujaban el corazón impidiento que latiera con normalidad, su repiración agitada por tanto hipar la estaban volviendo loca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había encerrado en el baño "para quitarse la basurita"? Preferí seguir entreteniéndo a Will para que ella pudiera descargarse tranquila.

-Tienes razón, Seth. ¡Qué bueno que tú sí piensas en todo, compradre! ¿Te puedo pedir que tú la cuides hasta que yo, ya sabes, pueda transformarme y dominarlo? No sé qué haría si llegara a lastimarla...

_No se tú pero yo te descuartizo, quemo tus miembros y luego escupo en las cenizas,_ pensé.

_-_Seguro -contesté por primera vez con una sincera sonrisa.

Justo en ese preciso momento, el teléfono de Will comenzó a sonar. Yo, por mi parte, estaba encantado de la vida con que iba a poder pasar más tiempo con Lucy. Sabía que eso a la larga iba a doler, porque anfianzar nuestro lazo más de lo que estaba iba a ser cosa fácil. Pero la necesidad que te produce tu media naranja se hace irresistible, y no puedes negarla así porque sí.

-¿Qué quieres, Bruce? Espera, no tengo señal, te llamo en unos minutos -elevó el teléfono hacia el cielo tratando de captar la mejor señal.

-Tendrás más agarre en el patio, en algún lugar donde no interiferan los árboles -le aconsejé.

-Gracias, amigo, te debo una bien grande.

Y sin decir más, el chico de ojos claro desapareció por la puerta. Oí con perfección como sus pies bajaban acelerados por las escaleras y el portazo que sonó cuando desapareció hacia el lo pensé más y corrí hasta el baño, donde los sollozos se hacían más potentes. Dudé si tocar o no; ¿querría ella verme?. Pero por otra parte, tenía que aprovechar cada sengundo en su compañía y no estaba muy seguro de que mi suerte volviera a sonreirme.

_Toc,Toc_.

Ninguna respusta. Preocupado y alarmado, abrí la puerta con un leve empujoncito, a pesar de que estaba cerrada con llave y la ví sentada contra la tina, hecha un obillo. Lloraba en silencio y debería de estar muy metida en sus penas como para percatarse de que yo estaba parado a escasa distancia. Podía haber una manada de elefantes subidos a una pelota de goma delante de sus ojos y ella practicaría la perfecta ignorancia.  
Cerré la puerta sin poder evitar hacer un pequeño ruido. Ese estúpido y maldito rechinado de la puerta me cagó el momento, porque cuando me giré ella ya tenía los ojos posados sobre mí. El pecho se me abrió causándome un dolor desgarrador que me cortó la respiración durante cinco largos, interminables y lastimables segundos.  
Lucy tenía los ojos rojos e inchados, se la había pasado llorando porque una estúpida basurita no puede hacerte eso en los dos ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con voz que me dió miedo. ¿Esa era su hermosa voz? Se había transformado en un susurro lamentable, que más que queres hablar, parecía estar rogando que se la llevara el diablo.

-Tenía que decirte algo -le contesté sentándome delante de ella -Lucy Uley, kwop kilawtley.

* * *

**FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ DE LA VIDA LECTORAS !**

ORGULLOSA PORQUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES HAN ESTADO DEJANDOME **REVIEWS**. POR FAVOR, NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR NUNCA! (COSA QUE LE TENGO QUE AGRADECER A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HICIERON UNA HERMOSA PROPAGANDA, **LECABEL** Y **MICA LAUTNER**. **LAS ADORO CHICAS!!**)

ADEMAS, ME PARECE QUE ME MEREZCO UN MÍNIMO COMENTARIO POR HABERME MANDADO **EL SUPER CAPÍTULO,** (?) OSEA, NO TODOS LOS DÍAS ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE SETH. OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :)

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, LAS DEJO PROMETIÉNDOLES UN **CAPÍTULO JACOB POV**, DONDE ÉL VA A _**INTENTAR**_ SOLUCIONAR SU PROBLEMITA CON NESSIE _(GRACIAS A LA FUNDADORA DE ESTA IDEA, MICA LAUTNER ;) )_

GRACIAS CHICAS Y OJALA QUE LO DISFRUTEN :)

_mica_


	14. Cabos sueltos

**Cabos sueltos**

* * *

Si tenía que emplear la escala de Richter para poder dar con la descripción exacta de cómo se convulsionaba el cuerpo de Will, era un 9,0. Él estaba hecho una fiera y en cualquier momento podía cambiarse de forma. Me encontraba sola en el bosque, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y tratando de descifrar una manera viable con la cual salirme de su mirada. Pero sus ojos, inyectados con odio, me escrutaban sin cesar como si fueran un scanner que intentaba chuparme con la mirada toda la paz que tenía almacenada. Traté de buscar en su par de esmeraldas algún activismo que me señalara que William Hurguen, el chico buena onda y carismático del cual me había "enamorado", estuviera bajo esa montaña de músculos y temblores.

Sin embargo, pese a estudiarnos con la mirada, ninguno halló lo que quería encontrar en el otro. Más bien, nos desilusionamos a la par. Él rastreaba mis antiguos sentimientos, con la mínima esperanza de cruzarse con aquel amor que alguna vez yo había sentido hacia él. Pero ese amor se había transformado, porque por más que yo le amara, mi corazón latía en manos de otro.

Yo también me sentí decepcionada cuando dí con que él ya no era ese pacífico chico que solía acompañarme en las tardes de verano a cualquier plaza de Seattle. No. Si alguna vez volvía a encontrarme con esas esmeraldas puras y sinceras, no iba a ser en este mundo. Su corazón debería estar cegado por los celos y la rabia que le provocaban saber que yo ya no era suya; o mejor dicho, nunca lo había sido.

Si hubiera tenido más valor, si pudiera tan solo confiar que él no iba a cometer la imprudencia de entrar en fase conmigo cerca, hubiese abierto los brazos para recibirle contra mi pecho y consolarle en esta agonía. Will sí me amaba, de diferente manera que Seth, pero me amaba mucho más de lo que debería. Él me había obsequiado su corazón sin dudarlo y ahora yo se lo devolvía hecho mierda.

-¿Tenías que hacerme esto?

Su voz fue como un trueno en el medio de una noche fría, oscura y lluviosa. Me recorrió el cuerpo ese terror que sientes cuando te encuentras solo en tu casa, sin luz y en el medio de la nada donde puedes encontrarte con cualquier cosa viviente. Mi pecho se desbocaba por el latido incesante y acelerado de mi corazón, quien sin descanso, bombeaba adrenalina hasta la última de mis células.

-¿Hacerte el qué, Will?

-Cambiarme por Seth –contestó sobre mi pregunta –Tenías que dejarme por él, ¿¡por él?!, Lucy era mi mejor amigo…

"_Era"_. El tiempo verbal me causó escalofríos. Mi relación con Dios Todopoderoso estaba muy mal, pésima diría yo, así que lo único que me quedaba era negociar con el diablo. Nadie decía que eso era bueno, ya que por más que había visto millones de películas que afirmaban que hacer pactos con el diablo era mala idea, yo me disponía a lo que sea con tal de que no se efectuara una pelea entre el hombre que amé y el hombre que amaba con locura. Tenía que protegerles de algún modo, fuera bueno o fuera malo, tuviera o no que jugarme el alma para toda la eternidad.

-No te cambié –repliqué conteniendo las ganas de llorar. _¡Lucy no puedes ser tan cobarde!_, me recriminó una voz interna –El problema es que no eres tú el mejor para mí…

-¿Y por qué debo ser el mejor? –atacó frustrado -¿Por qué no puedo hacerte feliz a mí manera? Tal y como lo veníamos haciendo hasta el momento, Lu, éramos tan felices. ¡Pero tenías que conocer a Seth Clearwater, él tenía que verte e imprimarse de ti! ¡Maldito sea el estúpido día que tu cruzaste la mirada con él!

Y de nuevo estaba ahí, flameando y jodiéndome la vida esa palabra de porquería: imprimación. Todavía no sabía que podía llegar a ser, ni qué cosa podía hacerme, si era una enfermedad, si era algo malo, si era algo bueno. Tantas preguntas y la única persona en la cual yo podía confiar por su respuesta no estaba presente. Noté una irremediable humedad en los ojos verdes de Will, pero las lágrimas no alcanzaron a decender por debajo de los pómulos; los secó en un arrebato rápido y sin dejar rastros de esa muestra inevitable de debilidad.

-¡Intenté negármele, pero no pude, Will, no pude! ¡Te juro por lo que quieras que estuviste siempre tú primero, que tanto Seth como yo procurábamos no herirte! Pero las cosas se fueron de las manos y yo…

-¡¿No herirme?! ¿Te refieres al día en que dejaste que el metiera su lengua en tu boca? ¡Tengo unos cuernos más grandes que los de un alce y todavía me dices que intentaste cuidarme!

-¡Es que no lo entiendes, Will! ¡No eres tú el único que sufre aquí! Seth…

-¡Oh, claro que no! Y no sabes lo bien que me pone eso. Tu amado Seth es un pobre diablo que deberá vivir por siempre con la idea en la cabeza de que tú no siempre le perteneciste. No sabes cuánto lo disfruto….

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón, canalla y malévolo, William? ¡Él no tuvo la culpa de nada, soy yo la que se metió con él!

-¿¡Qué parte de SE IMPRIMÓ DE TI no te queda claro?! ¡Por supuesto que fue él quien se metió contigo, sabiendo que tú me pertenecías, sabiendo que tú eras mía, sabiendo que yo era su mejor amigo y sabiendo el daño que iba a hacernos a nostros! ¡ A él no le importó, simplemente puso el acero entre ustedes uniéndolos para siempre!

Fundí mis ojos en los suyos, atónita, ya que no podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de su boca. Las decía con tanto odio, con tanta repugnancia que me daba la sensación de que lo sentía de verdad, que no era un mero capricho de momento, él odiaba a Seth más que a nada en su mundo. Pero si le detestaba a él, me tendría que despreciar a mi también. Seth y yo veníamos en el mismo paquete, dos perfectas porciones de un único entero hecho en base de amor profundo. Cualquiera que fuera el problema de William tendría que resolverlo con la almohada, no con él. Seth lo único que quería era mi propia felicidad sobre la de él mismo y no había comportamiento más noble que ese.

-¿Nosotros? Yo soy feliz con él, yo quiero estar con él porque le elijo sobre todas las cosas.

-¡Eso no debería ser así!

-¡Pues lo es!

La continuidad de los gritos me alarmó, pero no me importó mucho ya que estábamos en el medio del bosque. ¿Quién podía escucharnos? Cuando te encuentras en el medio de la nada, puede sucederte de todo o puedes estar mil años aguardando a que algo interesante te pase. En este caso, cualquiera de esas dos opciones me importaba muy poco, lo único que ocupaba espacio en mi mente era el hecho de que Will podía llegar a atacar a Seth y la simple idea de imaginarme una lucha entre ellos dos me desgarraba internamente.

Caí en la cuenta de que sus temblores habían aumentado a un 9,5 en la escala de Richter cuando la mano de Will se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca. La fuerza que usó para el impacto hizo que por durante diez segundos, la sangre no fluyera hasta mi mano. Él lo advirtió de inmediato y aflojó el agarre sin soltarme.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? –inquirió disgustado –Tú disfrazaste lo que sucedía engañándote a ti misma y a mí. Me besabas pensando en Seth y por sobre todas las cosas, me mentías. ¿Cómo podías mirarme a los ojos y decirme "Te amo" cuando en realidad no sentías eso?

-Yo si te amaba y lo sigo haciendo, pero no de la forma que tú quieres.

-Tienes razón. Yo me puedo estar muriendo envenenado pero tú decidirías salvar mil veces a Seth. ¡Lógico!

-No es así –contradije mientras deseaba poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para reprimir unas lágrimas –Sabes que haría lo posible por salvar a ambos…

-Lucy, sabes que no es así…

Suspiró.

-Lamento no ser la chica que te mereces, Will, pero algún día…

-¿Algún día me imprimaré, cierto? –preguntó irónicamente –Si de eso se trata todo esto, pues te digo que yo no me quiero olvidar de ti. Yo no quiero perder este amor que siento por ti.

¡Por Jesucristo! ¿Se podía saber que diablos era la imprimación? Porque yo ya me estaba volviendo loca; imprimación esto, imprimación lo otro. ¿Qué carajo era eso? Ya estaba hasta as narices de escuchar esa estúpida palabra de mierda que se me había metido en la vida sin pedirme permiso y que al parecer, era la originaria de todo este embrollo. Pero haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas incesantes de mi cerebro, me concentré en eso que Will había dicho:_ "Yo no quiero perder el amor que siento por ti"_. Eso no era bueno; el chico se iba a pasar el resto de su vida fastidiándose a sí mismo por eso, y yo quería que Will encontrara su felicidad. Después de todo, él no la estaba pasando mejor que yo ni tampoco la iba a pasar bien sabiendo que yo era feliz en los brazos de otro.

-Tienes que intenrarlo, Will…

-No voy a intentar un carajo, Lu. Seguiré firme en mis ideas.

-Sabes que tú y yo no tenemos ni una sola oportunidad, Will y si la hubiera, yo jamás aceptaría intentarlo de nuevo.

-Eso a mi me importa muy poco, porque voy a luchar por ti si es necesario hasta la muerte. Nadie tenía el derecho de robarte porque tú estabas bien conmigo. No dudaré en hacer trizas al que se oponga…

Es decir; iba a matar a Seth en cualquier momento. Yo creía que esa estúpida idea estaba lejos de hacerse realidad, pero por lo visto no era así. Sentí una capa de sudor extenderse por mi nuca y por mis manos, y como el aire se volvía ligeramente más pesado. Las rodillas me flanquearon y veía próximo un desmayo. Quizás no fuera el mejor momento, pero tenía que salirme de ese lugar fuera como fuera.

"_No dudaré en hacer trizas al que se oponga" _repitió mi mente una y otra vez mientras que mi visión de Will se iba haciendo borrosa y discontinua. Su calor y sus temblores ya no me llegaban al tacto a pesar de seguir estando pegados. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se iban opacando, hasta un verde oscuro y siniestro. _"No dudaré en hacer trizas al que se oponga"_

Traté de refregarme los ojos con tal de aclarar algo, pero el tema era que cada vez se hacía más turbio y confuso. _"No dudaré en hacer trizas al que se oponga"_ su voz volvía a resonar tenebrosa en mi mente, como amenazándome, advirtiéndome que por mi culpa todo se estaba por ir al mismísimo infierno.

"_No dudaré en hacer trizas al que se oponga"_

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Agitada y sudada, descubrí que estaba acurrucada y enredada con unas sábanas blancas sobre una enorme cama de dos plazas. Miré hacia todos lados encontrándome solamente con la pura oscuridad de la noche. Milagrosamente, unos grillos rompían con ese silencio perfecto, pero al mirar a la ventana, pude ver unos espesos nubarrones del color del carbón cubriendo el cielo nocturno y de paso a las hermosas estrellas. No había luz de luna ya que debería estar escondida detrás de alguna de esas masas gaseosas de agua o quizás porque tocaba luna nueva. Todavía estaba con la respiración agitada cuando me senté sobre el cómodo colchón y me puse la mano en el pecho, donde mi corazón latía a una velocidad alarmante. Traté de tranquilizarme mientras me quitaba algunos mechones rebeldes que se me habían pegado a la cara. Llevaba puesta una sudadera negra y unos pantalones viejos grises, los cuales estaban pegados a mi cuerpo a causa de la transpiración. Me sentía excepcionalmente mojada y asqueada de mi misma y con unas terribles ganas de tirarme a una piscina en ese mismo momento. No me podía creer que tuviera calor cuando estábamos en noviembre, a poco menos de un mes de empezar el invierno.

Decidí que lo mejor era pegarme una buena ducha y distraerme con el enorme televisor de plasma que había en la sala. Si la memoria no me fallaba, Nessie, Edward y Bella estaban en su propia cabaña, y vagamente me hacía una idea de que Carslile había invitado a comer a Esme. Me preguntaba qué estarían haciendo Emmet y Rosalie… En ese mismo momento, escuché unas risas y algo así como "Rose, el de conejita te queda estupendo" y concluí que era preferible no seguir husmeando donde no me importaba.

Salí del cuarto que alguna vez había pertenecido a Edward y bajé con la mayor prudencia por las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, me serví un cargado vaso de agua llena de hielo. La buena de Esme se preocupaba demasiado por mí y solía prender el calefactor a todo lo que daba, porque como ya se sabe, ella no podía persibir de manera humana las sensaciones térmicas. Por lo tanto, lo bueno de vivir en la casa de los Cullen era que podía estar nevando y tú te paseabas en maya por toda la casa sin siquiera tener frío. Sonreí ante la idea de ir bien ligera de ropas, hacía tanto tiempo que no iba de compras… ¡Argh, ya estaba penando como Alice! Me preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo con esto de investigar sobre el paradero de mi madre, pero por la poca recurrencia de llamados, no estaría teniendo mucho éxito.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –quiso saber una voz que parecía de un zombi. Me giré bruscamente y mis ojos se encontraron con dos bellos ojos chocolate hinchados.

-Creí que te habías ido con tus padres.

-No quiero dormir bajo el mismo techo que Bella y Edward –me contestó rodando los ojos.

La estudié con la mirada y deduje que se la había pasado llorando. Por otro lado, tenía entre sus delicadas manos su teléfono celular de última generación, el cual tenía la pantalla iluminada con un "mensaje recibido: Jake". Supuse que algo había pasado con Jacob…

-¿Por qué no lo lees?

-Porque ya sé que es lo que quiere. Hace cuatro días que intenta pedirme perdón en cualquier idioma, pero no pienso dar la mano a torcer.

La miré un largo rato. Cuando acabé con el vaso de agua fría, lo metí bajo agua lo lavé y lo sequé. Me parecía de mala educación dejar las cosas sucias cuando no eran mías.

-¿Sabes lo que daría yo por poder tener tu suerte, Ness? –ella mi clavó los ojos y me siguió con la mirada mientras tomaba asiento en la silla. Me di el lujo de pegar las rodillas a mi pecho, ¿qué adolescente no podía evitar este movimiento? Era algo típico de nosotras, por Dios -¿Sabes lo hermoso que sería para mi tener a mis padres juntos y unidos por un amor eterno?

-Ay, Lucy, no empieces con eso, por favor –me espetó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lucy las pelotas –contesté yo fulminándola con la mirada –Mis padres tuvieron una loca noche de sexo intenso donde me concibieron y después de eso no se volvieron a ver en casi diecisiete años. No tengo idea de quién es él porque jamás lo ví ni en persona ni en foto, y mi madre, además de ser una loca mujer resentida y quedada en el tiempo, se quiso hacer la pendeja y un vampiro la mordió. Ahora dos de tus tíos viajan por este mundo de mierda en busca de alguien que puede estar sediento o muerto. -los ojos de Nessie me miraron de hito a hito durante unos largos minutos. El silencio era tal que el _tic, tac _del reloj resonaba en mis tímpanos torturándolos lentamente. Al entender que ella no iba a hacerme ningún comentario proseguí –Tú les tienes a treinta minutos de aquí, esperándote impacientemente para que puedan volver a ser esa pequeña pero hermosa familia. Mi madre siguió con mi emarazo porque no tenía la plata para hacerse un aborto y tu madre casi muere en el intento de que tú salgas viva. Mi padre es un irresponsable que jamás se interesó por mi y apuesto que si me ve saldrá corriendo a cualquier sitio del planeta. Tu padre es un hombre recto y responsable que te enseñó todo lo que necesitas saber de la vida, dándotelo todo pero a al vez sabiendo restringir y poniéndo límites cuando era necesario ¿Te haces una idea de lo mucho que quisiera yo tener una madre que me ame por sobre todas la cosas y que me considere un regalo del cielo en lugar de un bebé no deseado? ¿O las ganas que siempre tuve de despertarme cada mañana con un "buen día pa" o un hombre maduro que me dijera "ten cuidado con ese muchachito" o consejos como "los chicos que llevan aritos y se tiñen el pelo son maricones, Lu, aléjate de ellos"?

Nessie se quedó en completo silencio asimilando cada una de mis palabras. Yo también recapacité sobre ellas y me di cuenta de que eso era lo que me hacía a mí una chica tan resignada. Me había guardado todos esos pensamientos dentro de mí durante tantos años y ahora decirlos así, largarlos afuera con tanta libertad y teniendo cerca de mí los estereotipos de personas que yo hubiera deseado que fueran mis padres, me hizo sentir muy aliviada como si me hubiera deshecho de un terrible peso sobre mis hombros.

-Y no sabes lo que daría yo por poder estar con el hombre que amo sin ninguna restricción…

Nessie pareció volver a la vida en ese mismo momento y sus ojos se entrecerraron en mi dirección. Sus facciones se volvieron serias y ya no había remordimiento o pena, más bien reconocí esos gestos al relacionarlos con su cara el dia que insultó a Jacob de pies a cabezas. Sinceramente, me moría de ganas por saber cómo era tener una discusión posta con Nessie Cullen.

-¿Y qué me dirías si tu madre tuvo un amorío con el chico que dice que te ama más que a su propia vida?

-Es imposible –repuse sacásticamente. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Ponte en mi lugar, entonces.

Le hice caso. Mm. Mi mamá, una humana cabezota que había llegado al borde de la muerte solo para poder verme crecer felizmente, había tenido un romance con un hombre lobo sexy que actualmente me decía que yo era el amor de su vida. Él, tenía un amor ciego por ella, tal es así que también estuvo hasta que ella entregó su vida por mí al darme a luz. _"__Y luego, mágicamente, él me vio y su mundo cambió completamente. ¿Acaso crees que yo me voy a tragar ese estúpido cuento de la imprimación? Por supuesto que no. ¡A mí no me viene con esas historias estúpidas sobre esa cosa rara que les sucede a los lobos!"_, me había dicho Nessie el día anterior. Un momento. Imprimación, otra vez. Así que esa rara enfermedad también había atacado a Jake y a Nessie…

-La imprimación, Nessie –musité con la mirada perdida. Luego, busqué sus ojos -¡Jake te dijo de qué se trataba eso, tienes que decírmelo! –me acerqué a ella en dos segundos y mientras le suplicaba le agitaba violentamente los hombros.

-¡Oye, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! –me dijo despegando mis manos de sus hombros –Se supone que es una magia única y enigmática que ni siquiera él mismo encuentra las palabras correctas para describirlas. Parece ser algo así como una fuerza "sobrenatural" que te ata a alguien de la mejor manera posible, une eternamente a dos personas hechas a la misma medida con cadenas de acero o algo por el estilo…

Todo cobró sentido en ese mismo momento en que me puse a unir cabos.

"_¿¡Qué parte de SE IMPRIMÓ DE TI no te queda claro?! ¡Por supuesto que fue él quien se metió contigo, sabiendo que tú me pertenecías, sabiendo que tú eras mía, sabiendo que yo era su mejor amigo y sabiendo el daño que iba a hacernos a nos__otros! ¡A él no le importó, simplemente puso el acero entre ustedes, uniéndolos para siempre!"_

_"¡Pero tenías que conocer a Seth Clearwater, él tenía que verte e imprimarse de ti! ¡Maldito sea el estúpido día que tu cruzaste la mirada con él!"_

Las palabras de Will se unieron con las de Nessie, todo tenía base en una simple mirada que podía cambiarte el mundo e incluso, sobreponerse a sentimientos que creías los más fuertes jamás experimentados. Por supuesto que Jake amó con locura a Bella hasta el punto de quedarse a su lado hasta su último respiro como humana, pero por más que ella hubiera estado muerta, él la hubiese seguido amando sin importar que fuera un cadáver sin nada. Pero en eso, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nessie y una unión poderosa se efectuó sin que nadie pudiera meterse en el medio.

"_¿Por qué no puedo hacerte feliz a mí manera? Tal y como lo veníamos haciendo hasta el momento, Lu, éramos tan felices."_

Lo peor de todo, era que todo eso había sido un estúpido sueño, pero yo sabía que esas habrían sido sus respuestas. Le conocía tan bien que podía preveer sus acciones incluso aunque él pensara hacer lo contrario.

"_Y luego, mágicamente, él me vio y su mundo cambió completamente"_

Guau. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que había estado de acuerdo con recibir tantos flashbacks en mi mente. Nunca creí que me sirviera tanto tener un cerebro tan rompe pelotas como el que me había tocado a mí. Lo comprendí todo de una, Seth y yo estábamos unidos no por un lazo, si no por una cadena de acero inoxidable resistente a bombas atómicas y ataques alienígenos incluidos. Estábamos fuertemente unidos por una magia imposible de deshacer.

Las piernas se me deslizaron hasta el piso en ese mismo momento y me quedé con la mirada fija en el vidrio. Maldita sea, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de esto antes?, ¿cómo no me había visto sus miradas en mí?, ¿cómo no había percibido esa conexión única y espectacular?

¿Cómo había sido tan ciega?

Quería correr hasta su casa, tirarme a sus brazos y rogarle de rodillas si era necesario para que me perdonara. Yo nunca me iba a poder perdonar a mí misma por haberme perdido tanto tiempo con el ser hecho para mí. Quizás Seth sí había hecho algo en esta historia, con esa cosa medio rara de la imprimación nos estaba uniendo a los dos de manera irrompible e infinita. Nosotros íbamos a seguir juntos incluso después de morir.

-¿Lu?

-Nessie, todo es tan claro ahora…-dije con aire risueño y sonriéndole al vidrio que me devolvía mi perfecto reflejo todo sudado y en un estado lamentable –Tú estás unida por una cosa lobuna a Jake, es algo mucho mejor que el amor Ness. Lo que te une con Jacob Black es…maravilloso.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó midiéndome la fiebre con la mano -Me parece que estás enferma de la cabeza. Deberíamos llamar a Carslile, solo por las dudas...

-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? –seguí reprochándome –Todo este tiempo él tuvo que resistirse a lo mismo que yo, a estar juntos…

-Lucy no entiendo nada.

-Nessie imagínate dos imanes muy potentes –ella asintió de inmediato. Tener a la humana más inteligente del planeta era fuerte –Tú puedes ser el norte y Jake el sur…

-Mm, no. Prefiero ser yo el sur, ya sabes, en el sur está el Caribe y a mi me gusta el calor y entonc… -creo que fue mi cara de pocos amigos lo que le hizo dejar de decir una huevada tras otra.

-Bien –repuse apretando las mandíbulas –Tú eres el polo sur de un imán y él es el polo norte porque a ti te gusta el calor. ¿Todos de acuerdo? –ella volvió a asentir con interés –Bien. Se supone que los dos polos son opuestos, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo soy delicada, reservada, detallista, femenina, pienso antes de actuar, y él… -sus ojos se desviaron hacia el techo y puso esa clásica mirada que ponemos las chicas cuando nos quedamos babeando por el chico que nos robó el corazón. _Te felicito, Luce, ahora tendrás que soportar una entera y muy detallada descripción de Jacob Black_. Gracias, fuero interno - Él es arriesgado, actúa sin pensar, maneja su vida con un instinto salvaje, aventurero, se lleva la vida por delante, valiente, sincero, buen amigo…Jake lo es…

-…lo es todo para ti –concluí rodando los ojos.

Nessie se quedó pensativa unos largos minutos; y yo que creía que su cerebro era mil veces más rápido que el mío. Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos chocolate mientras intentaba adivinar qué podía estar ocupando su mente en ese preciso momento…

-Guau –dijo finalmente –Creo que entiendo tu punto de vista… ¿O sea que me ama más que lo que alguna vez amó a mi mamá?

-Seguro.

Una ancha sonrisa recorrió su rostro. Ojala a mi se me prendiera el foco tan rápido como a ella. Vaya uno a saber las cosas que Nessie habría pensado para poder llegar a la conclusión que lo de ella con Jake era pura y exclusivamente de ella.

-¿Y tú…? ¿Por qué me dijiste que…?

Suspiré pesadamente. Genial, el momento era tan emotivo que mis ojos no resistieron dejar escapar unas tontas lágrimas. Las sequé con rapidez porque odiaba quedarme tan inválida llorando delante de alguien y más sabiendo que ese alguien tiene el increíble don de poder transferir sus pensamientos mediante el tacto. Pero en lugar de sentirme sola, como de costumbre cuando me daban ganas de descargar sentimientos mediante agua, me sentí muy bien acompañada. Nessie había apoyado una de sus manos sobre la mía, inspirándome confianza no solo con el gesto, sino también con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.¿Cómo eso podía hacerme sentir…tan…bien?

-Es que…Yo estoy en el medio de dos amigos que se conocen desde siempre, y tengo que elegir entre ellos dos y la verdad es que…-hablaba como podía, porque estaba al borde de romper a llorar desconsoladamente y tenía a todas las cuerdas vocales atadas y enredadas ente sí. De por sí, trataba de no mirar a Nessie a los ojos, todo esto de llorar ya era bastante vergonzoso, por lo que miraba al techo en un intento de hacer de cuenta que todo estaba normal…-Yo amo a Seth, Nessie, más que a Will. Pero siento que…no creo ser la mejor para él…Por algo el destino primero me puso a Will en el camino, quiero decir…Seth y yo…

No lo soporté más. Miré a Nessie fijamente y mis labios temblaron, mis ojos se ahogaron en agua salada y pequeñas cascadas se desprendieron de mis ojos. Doble la espalda hacia delante y me tapé el rostro con las palmas de la mano Por una vez en mi vida fui sincera conmigo misma. La última vez que había llorado, había sido en una Navidad que la pasé sola. Chanel tenía que hacer horas extras para poder pagar el alquiler y mi Noche Buena fue lo más parecido a una huelga de hambre que a una noche "en familia". Esa noche, había llorado como nunca antes, y me prometí a los doce años no volver a derramar una sola lágrima en mi vida. Tal vez era porque me sentía responsable por Chanel y su creciente inmadurez, o quizás porque me daba miedo mostrarme débil ante todos. Qué pendeja tan prematura, dejar de llorar a los doce años porque no había recibido ni un regalo. Puaj.

Sentí los cálidos brazos de Nessie amoldándose alrededor mío con perfecta compasión. Nessie era la primera amiga sincera que había tenido, porque todas las demás no dejaban de acercarse a ti solo porque tenías el súper novio de ojos verdes y de paso, querían seducirle. Pedazo de reverendas rameras. O sea, sí había tenido amigas, pero en el primario; después cuando me cambié al secundario, el mundo de las drogas me atacó por sorpresa. Por suerte, Chanel me había metido en la cabeza que las drogas solo traían problemas y yo evitaba cualquier compañía rara. Es decir, toda la secundaria.

-Creo que tienes razón –le oí decir sobre mis sollozos –Lo tengo todo, Lu, y soy tan estúpida que no me di cuenta. Suerte que te tengo a ti para abrirme los ojos, te debo una bien grande.

-Est-estamos a m-mano –tartamudeé a causa del hipado –T-tú me sal-salvaste l-la vida un-una vez.

-Te prometo que haré lo que pueda para que tú y Seth puedan estar juntos. Yo no quiero que estés con Will, podrá ser simpático y carismático, pero el chico no me va.

-T-tú mejor arr-arrglate c-con Jake, ¿si? Desp-después haces l-lo q-que quieras.

-Mm, tienes razón. De cualquier forma sabes que voy a hacerlo porque soy tan cabezota como mi madre. Ahora bien, será mejor que subamos arriba porque amanecerá en pocas horas y los humanos deben dormir.

-¿Q-que hay d-de ti?

-Últimamente no necesito dormir después de cazar. La sangre despierta mis genes vampíricos.

-C-como q-quieras.

Subimos hasta la habitación que alguna vez había sido de Edward y me recosté sobre la cama. No me había dado cuenta, pero tenía frío. La remera y el pantalón mojado me estaban pasando factura, por lo que me tapé hasta el cuello con la manta. No sé cuánto tiempo Nessie se quedó en mi compañía, pero su hermosa voz me canturreó hasta quedamr profundamente dormida.

-Ojala sueñes con Seth –me deseó antes de que perdiera completamente la cordura.

* * *

**en realidad, el capitulo era otra cosa. miren se los copio aca:**

_-¿Seth te drogas? –inquirí dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa._

_No le había entendido nada después de que sus labios mencionaron con cariño "Lu". ¿Es que esté chico se había metido en las drogas o acaso se había bajado una botella de alcohol el solito? ¿No se suponía que tenía que odiarme por haberme besado delante de él con otro? ¿No tendría que detestarme por haberle roto una y otra vez el corazón? ¿No tendría que querer matarme por haberle dejado solo en nuestro sueño?_

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se sentó a mi lado pasando su enorme brazo por enzima de mis hombros. O yo estaba alucinando y eso me convertiría a mí en la borracha drogadicta o este chico estaba completamente loco (borracho y drogado)_

_-No te haces una idea de lo mucho que extrañaba tu estúpido sarcasmo –me comentó al oído –Por cierto, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te necesitaba._

_Su voz dulce y tierna rebotó dentro de mi cabeza haciéndome sentir en el cielo. Podía estar volando entre millones de nubes con sólo oír ese canto melodioso tan bello que solamente podía desprenderse de sus labios. Mi respiración lentamente volvió a su ritmo normal y me acomodé con total naturalidad contra su pecho desnudo; debería de haber venido corriendo en cuatro patas. Al sentir su corazón contra mi oreja, respiré tranquila porque me sentía completa, como si un trozo de mí misma se hubiera desprendido de mi cuerpo y con estar en su compañía este volviera a su lugar._

_Seth acabó por rodearme con sus brazos por todo el cuerpo, haciéndome entrar en calor en pocos segundos. El frío piso de mármol me había bajado completamente la temperatura corporal, al punto de casi ponerme a tiritar. Él también parecía respirar mucho más tranquilo conmigo en esta posición, pero aún así, el remordimiento y la culpa me atacaban constantemente._

_-Lo siento mucho Seth –me disculpé con total sinceridad levantando la cabeza –No deberías estar aquí conmigo, soy un monstruo que no deja de hacerte daño._

_-Si estás buscando una excusa para que me vaya, pues deberías limitarte a…_

_-¡No, no quiero que te vayas! –no grité porque tenía un nudo formado en la garganta por tanto llorar –¡No, no, quédate conmigo!_

_¡Me estaba contradiciendo, otra vez! ¡Me estaba volviendo una reverenda histérica e iba a pagar esta nueva actitud mía viéndole sufrir a él! Mis ojos se encontraron con los de él durante la fracción de medio segundo, la cual bastó para hacerme romper a llorar en ese mismo momento. Me refugié cobardemente contra su pecho, buscando un consuelo que no me merecía. Quería poder detener el tiempo, frenar las manecillas del reloj mundial para poder disfrutar a pleno este momento. Por lo tanto, bañada en desesperación, pasé mis brazos por detrás de su enorme espalda y entrelacé mis manos formando una especie de cadena alrededor de él. Estreché con todas mis fuerzas su cuerpo contra el mío, deseando fervientemente no perder su calor nunca._

_-Soy egoísta, Seth –susurré –Pretendo tenerte cerca para verte sufrir._

_-Sabes que yo por estar contigo hago lo que sea…_

_-Por eso mismo. Estoy cansada de tener que estar controlándome a mí misma para no lastimar a Will, pero me mata saber que también te lastimo a ti –elevé el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos. Inconcientemente, unimos frentes pero me contuve a cerrar los ojos por costumbre –verte sufrir, Seth, duele más que morirse lentamente._

_Seth me miró de hito a hito unos momentos. Sentí una de sus manos amoldándose contra mi mejilla e incliné la cabeza para sentir ese gesto más real._

_-Eres una tonta –murmuró formando una ancha sonrisa –Tienes la posibilidad de escaparte conmigo a cualquier sitio de este planeta y me rechazas._

_-¿Crees que si fuera tan fácil no lo haría? –repliqué enojándome -¿Qué pensarían tu madre y tu hermana?_

_-Mi madre sabe que soy libre de hacer lo que quiero y Leah tiene que entender que ya estoy mayorcito y puedo cuidarme solo._

_-¿Qué hay de tu deber con la manada? No creo que los vampiros se tomen vacaciones por mucho tiempo más._

_-¿Otra vez con eso? Lucy no se van a aparecer sabiendo que hay un aquelerre de ocho vampiros aliados con dos manadas de hombres lobo. ¡De cualquier forma, eso no es asunto tuyo! Vine aquí para hablar contigo, no para discutir._

_Tenía razón. Yo ya había tenido mi dosis diaria de discusión después de la pelea con Will y sinceramente no me apetecía demasiado volver a entablar una pelea con Seth, con cualquiera menos él. Me fundí en sus ojos, grabándome cada detalle de su rostro. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar mirar esa carita suya tan tierna sin acabar por derretirme? Sus facciones se me hacían gloriosas por más que estaban siendo iluminadas por una luz artificial cegadora, pero el olor a lavandas y a rosas que tenían las sales para baño me distraían bastante. Por otro lado, estábamos desmesuradamente cerca, tanto, que podía sentir el tum, tum acelerado de su corazón. Inevitablemente, recordé nuestro sueño…Varias cosas habían quedado sin cerrar._

_-Okey, no discutamos –dije con aire irónico –Seth Clearwater, me tienes que decir que es la impri…._

_-¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –me siseó tapándome la boca -¡Está tu novio ahí abajo, y puede oírte! –enarqué una ceja ofendida, pero él no apartó la mano –Te ves preciosa con la boca cerrada, pero tienes razón, es algo que debemos hablar. Mira, no te lo puedo explicar aquí, porque lo último que me falta es que tu novio cambie de fase aquí. Preferiría algún lugar más alejado de vampiros, ¿qué te parece?_

_-Seth no entiendo nada –declaré cuando quitó su mano de mi boca. Seth formó una sexy mueca con los labios._

_¿No se suponía que Will ya había estado en su forma lobuna? ¿Acaso los síntomas podían estar presentes mientras él todabía fuera "humano"?_

_-Eso no es nada bueno –meneó lentamente la cabeza –Cuando una mujer no entiende algo, se hace una película más jodida que el programa Gran Hermano **(*)**. Y más sabiendo que dentro de esta cabecita puede aparecer cualquier cosa._

_-¡Eres un estúpido! –le pegué con la mayor fuerza posible el hombro._

_-No, no, no, Lucy –me espetó tomando mi mano -¿Cómo piensas dar una buena trompada si pones el pulgar fuera del puño? ¿Es que no sabes que el dedito grande va protegido por toda la mano? –tomó mi pulgar y lo metió debajo de los otros dedos –Así es como debes pegar._

_Yo entre tanto, mientras escuchaba su "lección" le miraba las facciones incrédula; no parecía estar mal o deprimido tal y como yo me lo imaginaba. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo carácterísitico de siempre, aquel que me dejaba encantada con solo verlo. También mantenía esa sonrísa pícara suya tan bonita que le hacía parecer más niño. Su mirada juguetona solía ponerme los pelos de punta, pero ahora que le tenía tan cerca y pudiendo persivir sus latidos, esa mirada no tenía nada de juguetona. Millones de sentimientos bailaban sobre sus pupilas, haciendome meterme en un mundo misterioso y mágico. Deseaba fervientemente poder tener el don de Edward y explorar cada rincón de su mente._

_No me dí cuenta en qué momento nos quedamos en completo silencio. Mi mano quemaba porque, claro, estaba encerrada dentro del puño de Seth. Una perfecta línea recta ocupó el espacio de su sonrisa aniñada, y un semblante serio reemplazó al divertido. Comprendí que el buen momento había acabado, que pronto él y yo tendríamos que volver a mirarnos de lejos. Seth había creado una especie de lazo hecho de acero que me ataba a él de manera especial ya que no me sentía obligada a nada, simplemente, era mi deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado._

_-Lucy veámonos esta noche –me propuso en susurros –Dime que sí, por lo que más quieras._

_-No podría decirte que no ni aunque me pagaran. Pero sabes que no es lo correc…_

_-¡Al diablo con lo correcto, Lucy! ¡Tú no eres ese tipo de chicas rectas, las cuales se la pasan viviendo bajo reglas, tú eres ese tipo de chicas libres que disfrutan de la vida y hacen caso omiso a las reglas! Yo me enamoré de la Lucy arriesgada, la loca, la rebelde, la demente, aquella que va por la vida sin que nade le imponga su felicidad. Por una vez, hazme el favor de hacer lo que tú realmente quieras –sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes los había visto, contagiándome de ese espíritu aventurero tan tentador. ¿Cómo negarme? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que esto iba a matarnos? En el centro de mi pecho, mi corazón latía adrenalina a cada célula, cada órgano, cada inhóspito sitio de mi mente. Esa adrenalina me impulsaba a decirle que sí, a irme con él y ser felices eternamente –Olvídate de todo, de todos, haz de cuenta que estás tú sola en este mundo…Dime en este mismo qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer._

_No tuve que pensarlo mucho, ya que tenía muy en claro que era lo que quería hacer: irme con él lo más alejado de todo y todos posible, olvidarnos de que existían los hombres lobo, los vampiros y todo ese rollo molesto que me estaba complicando la vida. Ignorar todo eso, empezar de cero una vida pura, sana y saludable de la mano del único ser que me podía producir una muerte lenta y dolorosa sin su compañía. Cerré los ojos lentamente imaginándome un futuro precioso y sin ninguna impureza, uno en el que yo podiera vivir con Seth sin que nadie nos molestara, sin que nadie nos arruinara la felicidad. Yo podía estar ciento por ciento contenta a mi manera, y mi elección era con Seth Clearwater; él era el hombre de mi vida, el hombre que me volvía loca, el que me movía el piso, el que podía dármelo todo con sólo sonreír, el que se las jugaba por mí, y el que siempre había estado ahí. Quizás llegó en un momento inesperado, un momento en el cual yo creía que todo estaba perfecto en mi vida, pero conocerle en realidad, me había servido para abrir los ojos._

_¿Es que yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con William Hurguen, el chico que me había mentido diciendo que se iba a al divorcio de sus padres cuando en realidad se iba de joda con amigos? Incluso dudaba que el destino hubiera sido Los Ángeles, seguro que había elegido una ciudad importante para que yo no pudiera ir, de seguro que habrían ido a Port Ángeles. En cualquier sitio podías encontrar minas fáciles, alcohol en exceso y todo lo que un chico de veinte años quiere._  
_ Pero si estando seis meses de novio conmigo, ya me había mentido, quién decía qué clase de mentiras podía llegar a venderme en un posible futuro. Y si había desidido mentirme para "protegerme", en ese caso, ¿protegerme de qué? ¿de un par de cuernos grandes como los de un toro?_

_Pero Seth Clearwater había permanecido ahí conmigo en todo momento; se había quedado a mi lado durante los cinco días que había estado incociente sin dejarme sola ni un segundo; me había mostrado la naturaleza de este plueblucho de una manera tan única que había conseguido que yo me enamorada de un bosque (Estamos hablando de una chica de ciudad que tiene menos natuleza que una computadora). Había sido mi mejor amigo durante tan solo un mes y medio, tiempo suficiente que bastó para que mis ojos le vieran como algo más. Y el beso; aquel irresistible y hermosísimo beso que Seth me había regalado, quedaría grabado en mi memoria hasta que hubiera pasado al más allá. Cómo sus labios habían encajado con los míos produciendo un choque eléctrico delicioso o cómo mis manos se habían amoldado a su cabello, cómo nuestros alientos encontraron una exclusiva armonía, o la suavidad de sus manos al precionar mi cuello, pequeños pero importantes detalles que habían hecho que nuestra amistad se transformara en amor._

_Volví a abrir los ojos y por primera vez, me sentí a gusto con la realidad. Seth tenía razón, tenía que mandar al carajo todo esto de la obligaciones, de las responsabilidades y todo eso. ¡Por Dios! Estábamos hablando de Lucy Uley, la pendeja más desobediente de todo el estado de Washingtong, una adolescente que había batido el récord en decir malas palabras en unos pocos dieciseis años. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué malgastaba mi vida de esa manera? Lo tenía todo servido en bandeja, lo tenía todo a mi alcance dispuesto para mí, para que yo pudiera hayar esa paz y esa dicha que cualquier ser humano, vampiro u hombre lobo hubiera pretendido jamás._

_¿Qué era lo que quería en ese preciso momento? ¡Yo le quería a Seth Clearwater! Ni nada más, ni nada menos. Mis comisuras no necesitaron de la orden de mi cerebro para poner en práctica una sicera sonrisa, obraron por sí solas y la satisfacción que emanaban contagió a sus labios._

_-Yo te quie... -un portazo cortó con mi respuesta._

_-¿No creen que están exsecivamente cerca? -cuestionó una voz proveniente de la puerta del baño._

_Mi sueños eran como un hermoso cristal; delicado pero bellísimo y esas rudas palabras habían sido como una piedra arrojada por algún estúpido mocoso. Lentamente, los pedazos del vidrio se desprendieron dejándo un chiquero en su lugar._  
_ Seth apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, seguramente tratando de controlarse a sí mismo. Perseví un temblor recorriendo su espina dorsal y extendiéndose por sus miembros. Por mi parte, me limité a enfurecerme como nunca. Giré con lentitud el rostro y automáticamente mi sonrisa estaba borrada._

_-Me estaba consolando._

_-¿Consolándote? ¡Ja! Qué buen chiste, morocha. Ahora dime, ¿desde cuándo es necesario tener que estar a pocos centímetros para quitar una estúpida basurita?_

_Me había pillado, cómo pude olvidarme que "supuestamente" me estaba quitando una basurita. Qué cagada -tenía que decirlo -_  
_ Ahora bien, ¿es que yo no podía tener un maldito final feliz? ¡Justo en el momento que me había dado cuenta lo que yo en verdad quería, el motivo por el cual yo había nacido, justo ahora tenía que irse todo al infierno! ¡Argh! Si hubiera podido gritar, lo hubiera hecho con mucho, mucho gusto, pero tenía que saber controlarme ya que de esto dependía mi futuro. En primer lugar, la indirecta estaba planteada; Will debería estar hecho una cólera interiormente y no tardaría mucho en transformar esa ira en temblores. Tenía que actuar rápido._

_Era ahora o nunca, cortar para siempre mi relación con William Hurguen. ¿Para qué esperar más? Si quería irme lejos, lo más lejor posible sin tener que estar preocupádome por mi pasado, ese era el momento ideal para cantarle las cuarenta a Will y finalizar de una buena vez nuestra historia. Todo tiene un final, y el nuestro había llegado en ese preciso momento. _  
_ Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de ordenar las palabras dentro de mi cabeza. Tenía que ser una afirmación clara y carente de dolor, hacerle sufrir lo menos posible. Era una avivada si le largaba todo de una sabiendo lo mucho que iba a sufrir él, porque no había espacio para el padecimiento en mí si Seth estaba conmigo._

_-Will tenemos que habl..._

_-¡Gracias al cielo que los encuentro! -chilló una voz cantarina detrás de Will. Éste, Seth y yo, miramos incrédulos a la pequeña balarina del tamaño de un duende y con cabellos puntiagudos, que me había interrumpido._

_-¡Alice! -me lancé a sus brazos. Un momento, ¿yo me estaba lanzando a los brazos de una vampiresa? ¡Pero qué sucedía conmigo! EStábamos hablando de Alice Cullen, una experta en manicure en manos y pies, una maestra en peinados y dotada con la una habilidad excepcional para la moda. La mujer perfecta, una compinche que te hacía pasar las mejores pijamadas con amigas._

_-¡Ay, Lucy! ¡Tendré que tirarte enzima todas las sales que he comprado en Paris para quitarte ese olor a lobo inmundo! ¿Es que estos chicos nunca se bañan?_

_-Bienvenida, Alice -le dijo Seth extendiendo la mano hacia la aludida._

_-Hola, pequeño lobo. ¿Problemitas de pollera? -inquirió mirando por enzima del hombro de Seth a Will._

_-Cierra la boca -balbuceé -¿Por qué nos estabas buscando?_

_-Edward me dijo que te habías desmayado, y me preocupaba no saber tu futuro. Ya sabes que si estás rodeada por estos chicos no puedo trabajar bien..._

_-¿Y para qué querías saber su futuro? -quiso saber Will._

_-Digamos que me he encontrado con alguien...Y bueno, necesito saber qué pasará con ese alguien si llegara a decidir pasarce por aquí._

**o sea, nada que ver con lo que terminé subiendo. les explico porqué:**

**Supuestamente, eso pasa después de la entrada de seth al baño y que le dice no se que en quileutte. pero No tenia ni idea de cómo seguirlo. Pero disfruté tanto escribiendo lo del principio que me daba pena que no supieran de que iba a ir la cosa. En fin, ahí había escrito una escena "romantica" entre lucy y seth.**

**por otro lado, el otro día charlando con mica "escribimos" un cap que va a estar  BUENISIMO. mm, pero no se si dá contarselos! ajaja SORPRESITA!  
**

**Y bueno, mientras escribía esto, se me ocurrió un nuevo problema entre Seth y Lucy. _Traduncción: por lo menos un cap más separados :(_Tenganme paciensia, chicas, pero necesito que sigan separados para que la gota revalse el vaso. Ya me van aa entender. ;)**

**Jaja, en fin, me gustaría dedicar este cap a mis amigas lau y mica, pero sinceramente siento que me quedó malísimo. lo importante era que tanto lu como neesie entendieran de qué venia el tema de la imprimación.**

**el texto que pegué no se sí va a formar parte de la novela -95% posibilidades de que NO -pero bueno, se los regalo porque tengo ganas.**

**espero sus REVIEWS lectoras.**

**AAAH, ESTO, YA ME ESTABA OLVIDANDO, ES QUE ACA SON LAS 1:24 DE LA AMDRUGADA Y YO EL LUNES EMPIEZO A LAS 7 Y PICO :S PÉSIMO LO MÍO, CHICAS. AAAJAJA. _REBELDIA TOTAL (?)_  
NO, PERO EN SERIO, ME OLVIDABA DE DECIRLES QUE MICA LAUTNER SUBIO UN ONESHOOT BUENÍSIMO DE JAKE Y BELLA, HAMBIENTADO EN NEW MOON. ES RE TIERNO PORQUE JAKE LE DEDICA UNA CANCIÓN RE VA A LLEGAR AL CORAZON ;) MIREN LES DEJO EL SUMMARY: **

_Broken; Edward dejo una espantosa herida en Bella, mas Jacob insiste con traerla a la vida. Junto con una buena cancion, Bella y Jake comparten sentimientos.. ¿Esto pasas solo entre amigos?_

**;D PASENSE, NO SEAS CHANTAS! :P**

**Y POR SUPUESTO, A LAAAU QUE ME HACE MARKETING, ME PROPAGANDIZA (?) LA NOVELA AJAJJA! MIL GRACIAS LAAAU ( A LAS QUE NO SABEN, LEANSE _LET IT BE DE LECABEL_. NANA, MUCHA PASIÓN EN ESA NOVELA EEE ;) RECOMENDADÍSIMA)**

**AJJA EN FIN, LES DEJO LO ÚLTIMO. EN MI CABECITA HAY VARIAS IDEAS SOBRE PROXIMOS CAPS, ACA VAN LOS ADELANTOS:**

**~ ESCENA BIEN ROMÁNTICA ENTRE LUCY Y SETH( LA ESPERADA POR TODAS USTEDES)**

**~ LA RECONCIALIACIÓN ENTRE JAKE Y NESSIE (ESTA SIENDO ELABORADA, PERO VA BIEN POR AHORA)**

**~ UNA NUEVA IMPRIMACIÓN**

**~ ¿y QUÉ ME DIRÍAN SI SETH HUBIERA TENIDO UNA NOVIA ANTES QUE LUCY? AJAJA, ¿LES DIJE QUE LUCY ES UN HURACÁN CUANDO ESTÁ CELOSA?**

**~ A Y ME OLVIDABA DEL SUPER CAP SORPRESA. AJJA ACCION, DRAMA Y QUILOMBOS!  
**

**EN FIN! YA ME RE FUI. LAS QUIERO Y ESPERO CON ANSIAS SABER QUÉ ONDA ESTE CAP**

_mica_**  
**


	15. Dedicatorias

**Dedicatorias**

* * *

_-¡Buenos días Forks__, les habla Arni! ¡Una nueva mañana comienza en nuestro pequeño pueblo! Pero que no decaiga, porque en nuestra radio, está toda la diversión los siete días de la semana a las veinticuatro horas del día en los trecientos sesenta y cinco días de la semana ¡Hoy dieciséis de noviembre, tendremos un programa especial ya que cumplimos dos semanas al aire! ¿No es genial? Y para celebrarlo, les ofreceremos un divertido concurso. Lo único que debes hacer es mandar un mensaje de texto al 6006 con la palabra "aniversario" espacio y el nombre y autor de la canción que desees escuchar. Automáticamente, estarás participando para una cena en el mejor restaurante de Seattle. Podrás pasar una buena noche con amigos, con familia, o una romántica balada con tu pareja. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡La cena, puede ser tuya! Recuerda mandar "aniversario" al 6006 para pod…_

¡Pero por Dios!, ¿de qué forma pensaba Rachel dejarme empezar un "buen día" si como despertador ponía al maricón de Arnold y su estúpida radio local?

-¡Oye, Rachel, en esta parte de la casa intentamos dormir! ¿Qué te parece si apagas a ese cornudo de una vez? Preferiría escuchar a Embry cantando el himno de la paz a que oír a esa mariquita con su estúpida radio diciendo huevadas…

-¡Qué bueno que estuvieras escuchando, hermanito! ¿Podrías recordarme a dónde tengo que mandar el mensaje de texto?

Ah, bueno, lo que me faltaba. Jacob Black el secretario de la ocupadísima Rachel Black. Así que, ahora a mi hermana se le daba por participar en estos concursos inútiles que lo único que ganabas era consumirte en dos minutos todo el crédito de tú teléfono. ¿Todo para qué? Para oír tu canción preferida que la tienes guardada en un C-D en la estantería de la sala. Por otro lado, ¿qué debería de estar haciendo ella para no acordarse de "aniversario" al 6006?

-¿Es que Paul está tan corto de plata que no te lleva a buenos restaurantes? Dile que se consiga un trabajo mejor, ¿quieres?

Gracias a mi fino oído pude oír como Rachel lanzaba al cielo unas cuantas maldiciones en mi honor. Adoraba hacerla rabiar, especialmente en los temas referidos a mi cuñado. Lo mejor de todo, era cuando ella le iba con el cuento a él y "valientemente", Paul me desafiaba a una buena pelea. Antes, cuando todo en mi vida era un caos, aceptaba esas disputas con muchísimo gusto; nada mejor que una buena pelea para sacarse los nervios de enzima. Después, me encontré con un ángel pelirrojo y con unos hipnotizantes ojos chocolate que podían pedirte la locura más y grande y tú con tal de sacarle una sonrisa ibas y lo hacías. O por lo menos yo. Según la rubia, yo era su mascota. ¡Pero cuánto que me gustaba ir de aquí para allá para saciar sus deseos, para verla sonreír, para saber que yo contribuía a su felicidad! Mientras yo hacía de mascota, las peleas con Paul eran totalmente innecesarias, ya que nunca me ponía nervioso. Los peligros estaban superados y en el caso que a alguien se le ocurriera irrumpir con la paz, ya sabíamos de qué manera actuar.

Pero ahora que mi pequeño ángel había crecido adquiriendo a paso acelerado todo lo que debes aprender en largos años de vida, los millones de sentimientos que habían crecido en ella se entremezclaban con los míos formando una pintura abstracta. ¿Cómo podías hacer frente a una mente tan brillante como la de una humana que tiene genes de neuronas veloces como las de un vampiro? ¿O cómo haces para mantener viva esa ilusión de Santa en una niñita de tres años que tenía la apariencia de una muñequita de nueve? ¿O cómo convences a una bellísima_ mujer_ de tan sólo _siete_ años, que ella es el amor de tu vida y que a pesar de haber tenido un estúpido romance con su madre, la amas a ella por sobre todas las cosas? A la primera pregunta, la puedes solucionar yendo a un colegio para superdotados que les enseñan a niños humanos de seis años a multiplicar, dividir, sumar y restar en su primer año. La segunda, le restas importancia diciéndole que a los bebés humanos hay que mentirles para mantenerles entretenidos, esas cositas de Santa Claus o del conejito de Pascuas eran simples jueguitos para darles un poco de "magia" a su vida. ¡Hugh!, ya me estaba pareciendo a Bella con esto de la magia. Sin embargo, te queda un gran dilema con la tercer pregunta; ¿cómo diablos haces para que ella crea en ti?

Jamás en la vida pensé que mi destino me la iba a poner tan difícil, pero es que a mí solo se me ocurría imprimarme de Renesmee Carlie Cullen, la hija de Isabella Swam, mi falso amor de la adolescencia y Edward Cullen, mi más grande enemigo hasta el día diez de septiembre del dos mil seis. Edward y yo nos veíamos de un modo diferente desde aquel grandioso día lleno de cambios; modificaciones en Bella, y en mi propia vida. Por un lado, quien yo había creído la mujer de mis sueños se había transformado en una asquerosa chupasangres, y el engendro maléfico que había estado criando dentro de su vientre, era mi centro de gravedad, todo lo que me mantenía atado a este mundo, lo único que evitaba que me fuera volando por el espacio exterior hasta dar con algún planeta de enorme Universo.

No sé si habían sido sus bellos ojos chocolate los que me hicieron perder mi libertad, o tal vez, que ella traía el remedio para mi fracasada vida. El punto era que cuando te conectas tan profundamente con tu alma gemela, todo aquello que creías importante se esfuma, dejándole espacio a esta nueva persona que simplemente, lo es todo para ti.

-¡Vamos, Jake! ¡Tú siempre has tenido buena memoria, dime a dónde debo mandar la palabra "calendario"! ¿Era el 0606?

Me tapé la cara con la almohada y un terrible olor a mugre se metió ilegalmente por mis fosas nasales. La aparté arrojándola a cualquier otro sitio de mi habitación y, lleno de asco, estiré los músculos haciendo sonar una que otra articulación. El olor de la almohada era tal o peor que la repugnante esencia de una sanguijuela y pensar en estos repulsivos seres me traía lejos recuerdos que preferiría poder borrarlos….

Aquel junio ventoso y frío, la noche en la carpa, el beso que Bella me regaló por lástima, cuando un inmundo chupasangres se le tiró enzima a Leah y yo "valerosamente" me arrojé para salvarla, el tiempo que tuve que usar muletas para hacerle creer a Charlie Swam que yo era un simple humano normal que había sufrido un accidente en moto, y no un hombre lobo que por salvar a una estúpida mujer lobo se había dejado atropellar por una mugrienta sanguijuela. Y luego, su boda. Mi "cara de contento", sufrir por ser el padrino de una boda que hubiera deseado que nunca pasara, verla a ella siendo entregada a alguien que no la iba a poder cuidar mejor que yo. Y su regreso de la luna de miel, que en lugar de llegar con obsequios y subvenirse de Brasil, nos trajo una barriga hinchada y un monstruito dentro de ella. Pero pese a todo, el perro de Jacob estuvo siempre al lado de la arrogante de Bella, quien de forma egoísta le necesitaba porque él formaba parte de ella. Y ella de él.

Esa necesidad no venía de su alma, venía del corazoncito que crecía dentro de un cuerpo mitad humano mitad vampiro. Aquel ser que yo creía una abominación, aquel diabólico bebé que le quitaba la vida a la única chica que me había movido el piso, había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en mi vida. ¿Puedes con tal sólo una mirada cambiar el orden de prioridades de tu vida? ¿Dejar todo de lado sólo por ella? En mi caso sí y no podía estar más orgulloso de quién había volteado mi cerebro y se había robado mi corazón sin pedirme permiso. Eso no era un delito, era una salvación.

Caminé con pasos lentos hasta el comedor, donde Rachel estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa circular de madera pintándose las uñas. El nauseabundo olor a quitaesmalte y al esmalte barato que se había comprado la semana pasada me estaba causando estragos en mi sistema digestivo. Creó que la pizza que me había comido anoche quería salir por mi boca en ese preciso momento…

-¡OH, por Dios, Jake! Pareces un zombi…

-Pues te felicito. Al menos soy un zombi y no el gay del conductor de "Radio Foks" –los ojos de Rachel se entrecerron en mi dirección y continuó con su labor de embellecerse las uñas con un suave color rosa –Y para que tengas en cuenta, si quieres comunicarte con tu "amiguito especial" debes mandar ANIVERSARIO al 6006. ¿De dónde sacaste que era calendario?

-Riman, Jake.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-No lo sé, no puedo estar pintándome las uñas, peleándome contigo, y escuchando la radio a la vez.

-Cierto. Demasiadas cosas para un cerebro tan ocupado y tan diminuto.

-Eres una desgracia.

-Gracias.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada un largo rato hasta que ella se rindió y prestó oído para escuchar la voz femenina del conductor de la radio. Esa maldita central de oyentes que venía funcionando bastante bien ya que solían pasar música variada. Recuerdo el primer programa que tuvieron al aire, yo lo escuchaba desde el Ferrari de Renesmee, mientras conducía hacia ningún lado con ella junto a mí y sus preciosos rizos cobres bailando a la par del viento y de la música.

-Tierra a Jake, Tierra a Jake –oí que Rachel decía.

-¿Qué canción le vas a pedir a tu amiguito afeminado?

-Se llama… ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Mejor, vete a bañar. Apestas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mujeres, seres exclusivamente incomprensibles. A mí me bastaba con entender y comprender a Nessie, la única mujer que podía cambiar algo en mi vida. Ella con sus caprichos, sus pensamientos, sus ideas, sus locuras, sus pedidos, sus comportamientos, sus frases, su todo, mi ella.

-_Oh, miren qué bueno. ¡Nuestro primer mensaje en la mañana! -_¿eh? Pero qué hora… ¿¡Las seis de la mañana?! Ay, pero Rachel sí que tenía ganas de joder ese día –_Tenemos a Edward que le dedica la canción al único amor que conoció en toda su existencia. Señoras y señores, "I Will Always Love You" de Whitney Houston._

Mientras tanto, yo me encaminé hasta el baño donde tomé mi cepillo de dientes y los lavé con intensidad. En el espejo del baño, había una foto de Rachel con Paul. Puaj, que buena manera de empezar el día, viendo esa cara de salchicha que tenía Paul tomado de la mano con mi hermana. Algo me decía que Billy no había visto esa foto, así que, di por sentado que era una mala broma de mi hermanita para "alegrarme" el día.

La canción seguía sonando cuando fui a buscar algo al refrigerador. Me encontré con lo poco que supuse que había; mucha manicure pero nada de comida. Ahora entendía porqué mis hermanas se habían ido de esta casa, faltaba la presencia femenina en esta casa. Nadie iba a poder reemplazar a mamá, nunca. Tomé el sachet de leche y tras abrirlo de un tirón, se me escapó todo el líquido blanco por las manos. Bueno, no solo por las manos, la leche salió volando por todos lados, hasta salpicó mi cara. Podía ver las gotitas blancas sobre mi piel, cayendo a paso de tortuga. Estúpida leche. No se me pasó por la cabeza ponerme a lamer las gotas porque eso era algo que hacían los gatos y no los perros.

-¡Ay, Jacob! ¿Sabes lo que es limpiar con lavandina?

-No creo que necesites lavandina para limpiar leche…

-¡Pues límpialo tú!

Qué exagerada. Tomé un trapo que encontré dentro del estante que estaba debajo del caño del grifo y saqué un producto que decía "limpieza 100%". _Esto debe servir, _pensé. Si por si acaso, yo estaba limpiando unas gotas de leche con algún tipo de sustancia tóxica, Rachel no tenía porqué regañarme, había sido idea de ella esto de dejarme limpiar a mí.

Entretanto, ella, la señorita "delicada" seguía echándose esmalte sobre las uñas. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía llevarte hacer eso? ¿Y cómo hacían las chicas para comerse semejante olor? Apostaba mi auto a que Paul no se iba a fijar ni en lo más mínimo en el cambio leve del color de las uñas de mi hermana. Y por más que Rachel sabía y tenía muy claro que él la adoraba aunque tuviera un pescado como moño, ella continuaba haciendo esos rituales de pendeja para "estar lindas para sus novios".

Yo siempre sabía la diferencia entre una Nessie natural y una Nessie producida. La primera, tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas por la sangre que fluía en su interior, una leve sombra a causa de sus largas pestañas, rebeldes y alocados bucles cobrizos que le caían en libre caída por la espalda, una boca pequeña, pero dotada con un par de labios carnosos y muy deseables. La Nessie producida, era una mujer bellísima, con una pequeña sombra en los párpados que variaba con el color de su ropa, que por lo general, era de primera. Luego, tenías un color un poco más fuerte en las mejillas, y el largo de sus pestañas era aumentado por un producto que las chicas solían llamar "rimel". Ni idea, cosas de chicas. Y sus labios eran coloreados por un rosa con brillo o un rojo claro que los hacía aún más deseables.

Sea la Nessie producida como la Nessie natural, las dos me volvían loco. Era algo automático lo que ellas producían en mí, ya que las dos captaban mis sentidos por igual, nada más que la producida me indicaba que le preocupaba que yo posara los ojos en otra. Pero es que ella no sabía que mis ojos estaban pegados a los de ella, que no había forma de que pudiera juzgar la apariencia de alguna otra chica a mí alrededor.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento. Ninguno de los dos levantó el culo para ir a cogerlo. Yo estaba ocupadísimo limpiando la leche que había salpicado el techo y Rachel estaba entretenida tarareando la canción que el marica de Arnold había anunciado. De repente, el canto del teléfono frenó y a los catorce segundos, ya estaba hinchando las pelotas de nuevo.

-Podrías mover tu esponjoso culito hasta el teléfono, ¿no crees?

-Tengo las uñas mojadas.

-¿A ti también te salpicó la leche? –me asomé al comedor y vi como apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula. Soplaba con delicadeza sus manos, adelantando el secado del esmalte rosita -¿Sabes? Creo que deberías recomendarle ese color a Arni. "Ay, qué divino" te diría –dije usando una voz de maricón que me salió genial. Le robé a Rachel una risita la cual disimulo formando un pequeño orificio con la boca para seguir soplando aire a sus uñas –Te reíste de tu amiguito –dije caminando en dirección al teléfono. Era obvio que ella se iba a quedar bien cómoda en la silla. Por un lado mejor, el olor a esmalte barato no era tan potente donde me esperaba el molesto aparato -¿Hola?

-Jake, habla Bella.

-Ah, Bells, ¿qué hay?

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? –su voz no me sorprendió para nada, pero si me asustó.

-¿Decirle? ¡No me dejó hablarle! No contesta ni mis llamados, ni mis mensajes, ¡no me quiere ver ni en pintura!

-¿Pero como es que….? ¿Edward, tú que piensas? Ajá, oye, Jake, Edward quiere hablar contigo.

Ah, genial, la sanguijuela padre quería insultarme en francés. Lo bueno era que no iba a entenderle nada y que eso me daba la libertad de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás seguro de que no le dijiste nada, o acaso hiciste algo inconciente para que ella esté tan contenta?

-¿El qué? -_¿me está jodiendo?, _me dije –Edward, tu hija me odia, no me quiere ver más. Creo que tú estabas presente cuando me lo dijo…

_-¡Y no regreses jamás, puesto que no quiero oír tus mentiras o como tú las llamarías, "explicaciones"!_

Sus palabras me provocaron un leve estremecimiento. Haberla visto tan furiosa conmigo se había convetido en la peor tortura que jamás hubiera vivido en toda mi existencia. El odio que emanaban sus almendrados ojos chocolate se me hacía aún más doloroso sabiendo que nunca iba a poder quitarlo de ahí.

_¡No quiero verte nunca jamás, Isabella Swam! ¡Eres cómplice de este animal sinvergüenza! Rosalie siempre tuvo razón, ustedes dos no podían ser más que amigos, siempre supe que había algo más. ¡Los odio!_

-Si lo sé, pero hay algo que no me cierra, Jacob. Emmet no me ha podido decir mucho porque tuvo que irse de caza, y lo poco que me ha dicho Rosalie es que anoche Lucy le contó algo sobre su persona a Renesmee. ¿No tienes idea de qué pudo haber sido?

-Que se yo. Yo no soy muy amigo de Lucy, la chica no habla conmigo. ¿Qué propósito tendría ella en ayudarme?

-No sé si ayudarte a ti, pero por lo menos a abrirle la cabeza a Nessie.

-Tarea difícil –murmuré bajando los ojos. Se soslayo, pude ver a Rachel bajando el volumen de la radio seguramente porque tendría interés en cualquier conversación que involucrara a Nessie y Lucy en la misma oración. Qué chusma que era Paul.

-Lo sé. Dime una cosa, ¿hasta que punto sabías tú del pasado de Lucy?

-Jamás en mi vida había escuchado que Joshua había tenido hijos por otro lado…Nos enteramos el día del ataque, ¿recuerdas?, que Lucy se lo contó al cuerpo lobuno de Seth.

Un silencio abrumador inundó nuestra conversación. El lugar vació era ideal para decirnos millones de cosas, pero ninguno quiso agregar más. Esa noche, había sido toda una aventura. Jamás creí que a Seth se le fuera a complicar tanto la existencia imprimándose de la novia de Will. Él y yo nos hablábamos a veces en la secundaria, pero jamás habíamos tenido la gran amistad. Pero sí que eran carne y uña con Seth, pero desde que el chico se había transformado en parte de la guardia de La Push, las salidas con su amigo-hermano habían ido disminuyendo progresivamente. Todavía recuerdo en cumpleaños número 17 de Seth, donde conocí a la hermana de Will, Kiara. La chica no le quitaba los ojos de enzima a Seth. Embry y Quil se doblaban de la risa al ver esos ojazos verdes esmeralda clavados en Seth, pero lo cierto era que, por lo menos Embry, deseaba con entusiasmo poder tener a semejante belleza detrás de él. De por sí, la chica no era para nada fea, nada más que tenía tres años menos que Seth. Era flacucha, alta, y una traga libros. ¡Ideal para el burro de Embry! Pero sin embargo, la chica ni nos había mirado a los _otros enormes chicos con desmesurado físico y que ni a palos eran niños de diecisiete años. _

-Hablando de Seth…¿Podrías darme un informe oral de su estado?

Ah, bueno, así que también era el secretario de un vampiro. Yo no sé si la vida me sonreía o se me cagaba de risa, sinceramente, era todo un misterio. Pero por otra parte, la sincera amistad que habían desarrollado estos dos era sorprendente, incluso siete años después de aquella batalla.

-Deplorable, Edward, el chico no ve la luz del día desde hace casi dos semanas…

-Tengo entendido que vino ayer a casa –replicó.

-Ah, de eso no sabía nada.

-Entonces Seth no es el único que hace tiempo que no sale a la calle.

-Sabes que no tengo vida sin Nessie, ¿para que carajo quiero salir y tener una vida si ella me odia?

Edward no dijo nada, mas yo sabía que siempre que tocaba ese tema el volaba en el tiempo a aquellos oscuros días después de haber abandonado a Bella en el bosque. Lo que hubiera dado yo por poder obtener el perdón de Nessie tan fácilmente como Bella se lo había dado a Edward…

-En fin. Podrías decirme con lujo de detalle eso que habías dicho de Nessie… ¿Está…feliz?

-Sí. Canta en la ducha, se ha estado produciendo desde las once de la mañana pero no sé para qué. Ha recibido un llamado de Alice hace un rato, pero no sé de qué se trata ya que bloquea su mente todo el tiempo.

Me quedé pensativo. Se estaba produciendo, se estaba poniendo más linda y estaba feliz y yo no había hecho nada para obtener eso. Resultado: iba a tener una cita con otro. ¿Tendría que decírselo a Edward? No, no. Nessie iba a matarme si le arruinaba su salida con algún humano que no hubiera tenido un romance con su madre, por lo que debería meterme bien en mis asuntos. Aunque, me ponía bastante mal saber que la había perdido par siempre, porque por más que no confiaba en que fuera a trascender ese romance, estaba seguro de que sus padres iban a aceptar gustosos un humano en lugar de un hombre lobo.

-Supongo que estarás orgulloso, sanguijuela. Por fin Nessie podrá tener relaciones con humanos.

-Nessie tiene buenas relaciones con humanos ya. Su abuelo es humano, su mejor amiga también, su abuela, se lleva de maravilla con Billy, tiene buena relación con tu hermana Rachel, se lleva muy bien con Emily, Lucian y Claire…No sé por que…

-Me refiero a que por fin está libre para poder amar a un hombre humano.

Oí una suave risa irónica al otro lado de la línea. Perfecto. Tal y como yo lo había supuesto, él debería estar saltando en un pie por la noticia de que su única hija no iba a tener nada trascendental con el chico que había intentado evitar que él y su amada Bella formalizaran lo de ellos. El estorbo de Jacob se retiraba con honores del campo de batalla. Me iba a jubilar, las Swam eran huesos difíciles de roer y yo no tenía más fuerzas para continuar con una lucha perdida.

-Eres un tonto, Jake –la voz femenina y cantarina de Bella se oyó en ese mismo momento –Ella te ama, te adora, pero ahora está enojada. Hay que darle tiempo para que se le pase…

-Y no viviré para siempre, Bells, tú lo sabes.

-Dijiste que sí, lo prometiste. ¡Juraste que siempre cuidarías de Nessie!

-¡Diablos, Bella! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Pero cómo quieres que siga caminando y respirando si ella no quiere saber nada de mí? Se supone que Nessie es la gasolina de mi motor, pero aparentemente, hay una importante escasez de petróleo en nuestro mundo…

-No te rindas, Jake.

-No me rindo, Bells. Es solo que ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando. Prefiero que ella sea feliz sin tener que ver nada con sus problemas.

-Jake te necesita…

-¿Sabes? Al menos sufrir por ti tenía fecha de vencimiento, pero en este caso, el producto es larga vida. Lo siento, Bella, pero al final yo no podré ser parte de tu familia.

-Jacob tú ya eres mi familia.

-No, Bella. Eso era lo que tú siempre habías querido creer… Lo lamento, pero no podré soportar otra boda siendo el padrino cuando en realidad me encantaría ser el novio.

Y sin poder escuchar o decir nada más, dejé caer el teléfono tras desconectar el cable de línea. Nadie más iba a joderme el día y pensé seriamente el romperlo para no tener que recibir ningún otro llamado. Me dejé caer pesadamente contra el viejo sillón y los resortes no pudieron hacer mucho contra mis cuántos kilos de musculatura adicional. Me llamó la atención que el olor a esmalte era casi inexistente y que en su lugar, un delicioso olor a waffles y si el olfato no me fallaba había abierto un pote de chocolate líquido para acompañar. Ah, mira qué bien, a Rachel se le había dado el toque de chef.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

-Te preparo algo para desayunar, no quiero tener que volver a limpiar leche.

-Yo ya la había limpiado.

-Si, claro.

Ja, mentira que no deseaba volver a limpiar mis mugres, lo hacía porque sentía lástima por su pobre hermanito que tenía una mala leche tremenda con asuntos amorosos. La dejé que siguiera con sus ataques de pena porque ese delicioso aroma me había abierto un agujero negro en el estómago.

-No tienes porque tenerme compasión. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Rachel se quedó quieta de espaldas a mí. Se giró lentamente y me miró con rostro inexpresivo apoyada contra la mesada de la cocina.

-Si me dejaras hablar con ella…

-Lucy lo ha hecho por ti.

Rachel asintió una sola vez, frunciendo los labios. Su mirada ausente me avisó que se había quedado tildada pensando quien sabe que cosa. Me dispuse a disfrutar del aroma de la masa cocinándose para luego ir a aterrizar a mi estómago.

-¿Y qué tal esa Lucy? Paul suele nombrarla siempre que habla de Seth.

-Es su imprimación, por si no te diste cuenta.

-Sí, pero aún no la ha presentado en público. ¿Es que no se anima a confesarle que es un hombre lobo?

La miré un largo rato. ¿Podría alguien explicarme porqué se hacía la desentendida con el tema? Era lógico que Paul ya le hubiera contado todo, y si no había sido él, estaba convencido de que Emily se habría encargado de hacerle saber a mi hermana el problema de su primo. Todos esperaban impacientes quién podría llegar a ser la famos imprimación de Seth, ya que el chico no mostraba mucho interés en ese tema. También, se necesitaba saber si era verdad eso de que los Clearwater no podían imprimar a nadie.

-Rachel algo me dice que tú ya estás al tanto de que Lucy fue mordida por un vampiro, Seth se imprimó de ella, la salvamos, se hicieron amigos, y luego el novio de ella volvió para reclamar su sitio.

-Bueno, sí. Pero me hubiera gustado que tú me lo dijeras…

-Cierto, apuesto a que Paul tuvo que despreciar cinco minutos para poder besarte, en esta explicación que a ti no te tendría porque importar.¿cierto?

Ella suspiró.

Se volvió a concentrar en su labor de prepararme el desayuno. Pocos minutos después, ella y yo comíamos waffles repletos con chocolate en silencio. Mis porciones desaparecieron en pocos segundos, mientras que ella apenas se comió dos y me dejó los otros cuatro a mí. Tenía que concedérselo, Rachel cocinaba muy bien.

Al cabo de estar tirados en el piso viendo televisión, alguien llamó a la puerta. Está vez le tocaba a Rachel ir, yo ya me había comido semejante garrón por haber atendido el teléfono. No fue necesario expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta, ya que la amable de mi hermana tuvo el agrado de ir y abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Embry. Jake no me dijo que ibas a venir.

-El olor a waffles recién hechos me atrajo inevitablemente hasta aquí –contestó él con voz risueña.

-Jódete, me los comí todos yo –le dije sin mover un solo músculo de delante del televisor.

-Te puedes ir a la conch….

-¡Ey, ey, tranquilos vaqueros! –interrumpió Rachel –Ven, Embry, tal vez puedas comer alguna otra cosa más…

Embry me sacó la lengua mientras seguía a Rachel hasta la cocina. Rodé los ojos y seguí haciendo zapping. Olí con perfección como Rachel le preparaba un emparedado de pollo con mayonesa en exceso, el condimento preferido de él. El muy imbécil se acercó a mí y se puso a comer sobre mi sofá. Le dediqué una miradita de advertencia antes de siquiera poder dar el primer mordisco. Así que ahora tenía que no solo soportar la presencia de Paul en mi casa, sino que también iba a tener que bancarme a Embry.

-¡Ahh! Gracias, Rachel, este pollo estaba buenísimo. Después de haberme pasado toda la noche patrullando, no me merecía menos….

Un momento…¿noche patrullando? Oh, Dios, se me pasó. La indirecta era para mí y estaba en falta con mi manada. Qué clase de ejemplo les estaba dando a mis compañeros, por Jesús.

-Lo siento, Embry –murmuré apagando la tele –Se me ha pasado, en serio…

-Oye, descuida, no tenía muchas ganas de patrullar con dos mentes traicionadas por Cupido.

-¿Seth fue a patrullar anoche? –quise saber –Si a él no le tocaba…

-Pero ya sabes que el chico no tiene forma de liberarse de todo lo que le pasa con Lucy. Decidió que era mejor patrullar en diferente horario que Leah, porque ella la odia a Lucy.

-Qué tormento…

-No te haces una idea. Enzima que la vio besarse con Will…

-¿¡Qué que?! –chillé. A Rachel se le cayó un vaso de vidrio que estaba lleno de jugo de naranja. El líquido amarillo se dispersó por todo el piso y ella enseguida se puso a limpiarlo. Embry y yo intercambiamos rápidas miradas y yo le indiqué con la cabeza la puerta principal. Este era un tema que no debíamos hablarlo delante de Rachel, lo único que nos faltaba era que ella hiciera un escándalo.

Nos fuimos al taller, a mi taller, el único sitio donde nadie iba a joderme. Nos sentamos en los asientos delanteros del Volkswagen y prendí la radio para aumentar las pocas posibilidades de que Rachel oyera lo que hablásemos.

-¿Cómo que los vio…? ¿Te das cuenta de que esto es grave? ¿Entró en fase? ¿Se le fue la lengua? ¿Will sabe que ella es…?

-¡Jacob, aguarda! Seth no es como tú, no va a cambiar de fase delante de Lucy y sabiendo que el mismo Will podría cambiar también lastimándola. El chico fue porque "aparentemente" tuvieron un sueño en común y entre cosa y cosa, Seth se enteró que ella se había desmayado y fue a socorrerla. Pero como todo era un sueño, Lucy no pensó que Seth iba a ir y por lo visto, Will regresó la fue a buscar a lo de los Cullen y los dos se besaron. No sé qué otra cosa esperaba Seth, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer dos novios…

-Oh, Dios…

Estaba en falta principalmente con Seth. Yo como macho Alfa debía apoyar a mi manada, darles consejos. ¿Qué clase de buen líder era si yo me la pasaba encerrado ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en mi manada?

-Ey, Jake, no fue tu culpa –me consoló Embry –Seth está…mejor dentro de todo.

-¿Mejor? ¿Qué, se está drogando para estar mejor?

-Jake…-me reprochó –Lucy, es feliz y…

-¿De qué manera es feliz? A esa chica le falla la cabeza, no puede hacerle sufrir de esa manera a Seth…Hay que darle con una de mis llaves en la cabeza….

-Jake, si ella resiste y Seth también…

-Yo no quiero que alguien de mi manada sufr….

-_¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! Nos acaba de llegar un mensaje de un chico muy enamorado que pide la canción I can't fight this feeling deReo Speedwagon , y se la dedica a la chica de sus sueños. Oh, por lo visto este muchacho tiene problemas con el amor… ¿Qué les parece si paso su número? A ver si hay alguna solterita que puede ayudarlo…_

Vi a Embry copiando el número en su celular y tras marcar la tecla "llamar" chasqueaba la lengua como cuando estaba decepcionado. Vi el nombre de Seth escrito en la pantalla y entendí que su situación era grave…

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

-Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿qué dices? –le propuse a Embry.

-De acuerdo, dos solterones con mucho músculo y escuchando la radio de este gay tiene mucho levante. ¿Qué dices, Jake? -le puse una linda cara de pocos amigos que simplificó lo muy poco de acuerdo que estaba con su afirmación.

Anduvimos durante un cuarto de hora por las calles de tierra y vacías de La Push. Nos conocíamos a las chicas de memoria, por lo que decidimos ir a dar una vueltita por el diminuto centro comercial de Forks. Seguramente alguna chica nueva debería a ver, y para afirmar eso, tenía a Embry que parecía haberse instalado un radar en los ojos conectado al cerebro para detectar alguna nueva presencia femenina.

-No sé qué haces anotándote todos lo números que Arnold dice al aire, Embry.

-Te felicito si tú ya te imprimaste.

-_Y ahora, un nuevo mensaje. Hola, soy Jacob Black y me encantaría dedicarle la canción No air al amor de mi vida, Renesmee Cullen. Mi hermana me aconsejó esto, y de paso, quería decirles que ella le manda un enorme beso a Paul y…._

Me quedé sin palabras. Rachel. ¿Por qué se tenía que meter en donde no la llamaban? Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Embry se mordía la lengua para no dejar escapar las sonoras carcajadas que deberían salir desde lo más profundo de ser. Menos mal que él ya me conocía enojado, porque no tenía muchas ganas de demostrarle lo furioso que me ponía cuando me tocaban en una zona que era mejor evitar.

La canción rebotaba en mis oídos, llenando cada espacio de mi cerebro sin que yo lo deseara. Las palabras encajaban perfectamente con mi situación actual con Nessie y varias veces me había preguntado si ella estaría o no escuchando la canción.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

-Diablos, Jake, que corazón tan profundo –comentó Embry tapándose ligeramente la boca con la mano. No le arrojé una piña porque él era mi mejor amigo y bastante que me soportaba con mi cara de culo por haberme peleado con Nessie.

_Wish there was a way thah I can make you understand, _repetí en mi mente. Embry me vio suspirar y me contempló un largo rato con la mirada. Parecía estar tratando de formular algún tipo de consuelo, pero yo descubrí que el sueño le estaba matando. Al final, todo esto de salir a buscarle chicas era un simple invento de él para darme ánimos; que afortunado era de tenerle.

-Mira, Jake, yo no quiero meterme entre ustedes, pero creo que deberías ir a verla…

-Es que no quiere verme.

-¿Y a ti qué? Jake, siempre fuiste el tipo de chicos que les importa un cuerno lo que digan los demás, si yo fuera tú y tuviera en mis manos a semejante mujer como lo es Nessie, no dudaría ni un segundo en jugarme las pelotas en ir a la casa de la familia Drácula solo para hacerla entrar en razón.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care…_

Al parecer, Embry estaba bien al tanto de todo a pesar de que no había hablado con casi nadie sobre el tema. Solamente, se lo había comentado a Seth cuando fui a darle el obsequio que le devolvió Lucy a través de mi.

Estudié varias veces el plan que Embry me estaba ofreciendo; él tenía razón, yo tenía que ir y jugarme las pelotas si era necesario. ¿A qué estaba esperando? Tenía que ir corriendo si era necesario, y hacerla entrar en razón. Me importaba un bledo si ella tuviera o no una cita esa tarde, si ya tuviera un nuevo dueño su corazón. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados e iba a sorprenderla. Y si no bastaba esta estúpida canción, idearía un poema en el momento, escribiría una canción para ella, me haría una guitarra con unos cables y un moco de madera y se la cantaría por más que yo no tuviera la mejor voz.

-Escúchame, Embry tengo que…

-Te tienes que ir a luchar por el amor de tu vida, lo sé. Estoy acostumbrado a esto de las "imprimaciones primero". Quil me dejó plantado por Claire seis veces en una semana, ¿qué me dices de eso, eh? Anda, vete ya Jake. ¡Y mucha suerte! –mientras hablaba, jugueteó un poco con las manos y salió del auto con deliberada destreza –Supongo que ahora me toca a mí sentir que no formo parte del juego, ¿no?-agregó . Le vi alejarse del auto con los hombros tirados para adelante, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y las menos metidas en los bolsillos. Alcancé a visualizar los dos o tres golpes consecutivos que le dio a una pequeña lata de gaseosa vacía.

Pobre Embry. Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería con esto de que ahora él no formaba parte del juego. Antes, cuando todo esto de ser hombre lobo era nuevo, cuando las primeras transformaciones surgieron, no podías decirle a cualquiera que era un hombre lobo. A lo sumo, lo sabían tus compañeros de manada, tus padres o tu chica (imprimación). Ni siquiera Leah lo supo, no hasta que a ella le hubiera tocado. Embry todavía y después de siete años no le había dicho a su madre que él en realidad era un hombre lobo. De cualquier forma, ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero cuando él se transformó, no pudo decírnoslo a Quil y a mí, porque Sam lo prohibía. Por lo tanto, él sí estaba en la onda y nosotros dos tuvimos que esperar hasta que nos tocó. Después, sucedió al revés, Quil se imprimó en primer lugar y tanto Embry como yo veíamos la imprimación desde un ángulo más alejado que Quil. Luego me tocó a mi y Embry tuvo que acostumbrarse a que Quil y yo tuviéramos más interés en dos niñas que en arreglar un auto, ver un buen partido de béisbol, o jugar a videojuegos.

_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe…_

No tenía nada que perder; puse el auto en primera y lo encaminé hacia la 101 para poder llegar a lo de Nessie cuanto antes. Durante el trayecto que me llevó como una hora por el pesado tránsito, me tuve que comer una hora escuchando al idiota de Arnold. Diablos, este flaco no podía ser más afeminado.

-_¡Oyentes de mi corazón! He de avisar que hay un terrible tránsito en la 101 que está retrasando el movimiento de los coches. Pero todo aquel que esté escuchando "Radio Forks", no notará el tiempo que se tarda con el auto quieto. ¡Toda la diversión está aquí!_

Rodé los ojos. Pobre maricón, me daba lástima.

_-He recibido otro mensaje que responde al__ enviado por Jacob Black. Jacob; Renesmee nos ha mandado una respuesta y te dedica una canción. ¡Diablos, Jacob! Tienes que ser muy afortunado al tener detrás de ti una chica con tan buen gusto para las canciones. Señoras y señores, oyentes míos, con ustedes I've got you de McFly_

_The world would be a lonely place_

_Without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_So hold me 'til the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

Santo Dios. ¿Es que Arnold estaba hablando de Nessie? ¿De Renesmee Cullen? ¿Renesmee Carlie "Nessie" Cullen? Varios bocinazos me hicieron acordar que el tránsito no estaba de buen humor y que si no adelantaba lo poco, me iban a bañar en insultos. Pero ni siquiera tener a mi disposición tan bueno oído, me hizo prestar atención a las protestas de los autos que esperaban detrás de mí. Yo viajaba por los aires hasta una enorme mansión blanca, donde una princesa de cabelloz ondulados y cobrizos me aguardaba con la radio de Arnold "el gay" conductos prendida y oyendo esa preciosa canción. Sin intención, una pequeña sonrisa surcó en mi rostro. Pude ver a una vieja por el retrovisor y su dedo corazón levantado en mi dirección. Entonces, se me ocurrió hacer algo que siempre había querido hacer pero que nunca me había atrevido.

_I never doubted you at all_

_The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?_

_(by and watch them fall)_

_So hold me 'til the sky is clear_

_And whisper words of love right into my ear_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_Yeah, when I got you_

_Oh to make me feel better_

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

Nessie. Mi Nessie. La pequeña niña de ojos chocolate que había traído luz a mi mundo eclipsado por tinieblas. Ella, quien debería estar demente por dedicarme esa canción, me quería a mí. Nada de humanos metidos en el medio, nada de andar engañándonos con terceros en discordia porque algo interiormente me decía que ella no iba a prestar oído a mi pasado. Estaba seguro de que junto con ella, íbamos a tener un futuro largo, lleno de felicidad.

_Looking in your eyes_

_Hoping they won't cry_

_And even if they do_

_I'll be in bed so close to you_

_Hold you through the night_

_And you'll be unaware_

_But if you need me I'll be there_

Salí del coche sin pensar en que todo el mundo iba a insultarme de arriba abajo, y dejé las llaves para ahorrarle un trabajo a la grúa. Me importaba muy poco mi hermoso auto, cuando tenía que ir a por ella y reclamar lo que era mío. Y no era mío porque a mí se me había ocurrido transformarla en mi imprimación, sino, porque ella me quería a mí tanto como yo la adoraba a ella. Mi pasado y nuestro futuro podían convivir tranquilamente.

No tardé mucho en meterme en el profundo y oscuro bosque, pero tampoco consideré necesario tener que transformarme para llegar cuanto antes. Mis piernas recibían mucha sangre porque mi corazón latía desbocado, transformando mi adrenalina en energía que fluía a gran velocidad por mi organismo. Pocos minutos después, la horrenda peste a vampiro me quemó en las narices, pero si tenía que vivir con ella lo haría con gusto. Estaría totalmente feliz de respirar tóxico con tal de tener a Nessie bajo mi cuidado, entre mis brazos, y con sus labios sobre mi boca.

Y cuando llegué, mis ojos no pudieron hacer más que contener unas traviesas lágrimas, porque a pesar de que el hincha pelotas de Arnold seguía hablando y hablando, la perfecta silueta de Nessie estaba inmóvil sobre el porche y con las manos unidas como rezando o pidiéndole algo a Dios. ¿Nessie era católica? ¡Qué carajo me importaba! Estaba dispuesto a convertirme en musulmán y llevar a cabo todas sus costumbres con tal de satisfacerla.

Pero dudé qué movimiento hacer. ¿Debía acercarme a ella y cantarle mis sentimientos a puro pulmón o solamente limitarme a confiar en que ella diera las primeras palabras? ¿Quién tenía que dar primero la mano a torcer? ¿En serio que había sido ella la que había mandado el mensaje y no la mogólica de Rachel que tendría muchas ganar de joderme? No tenía tiempo; había llegado hasta ahí y no me iba a ir hasta no haber razonado con Nessie. Me juré a mi mismo que si esto no salía bien, dejaría en paz a Nessie y volvería a mi calvario.

-¿Ness?

Su rostro se elevó y posó dos preciosos ojos marrón chocolate sobre los míos. Lució una ancha y blanca sonrisa, haciendo que sus pómulos ligeramente se redondearan y noté como un suave rubor cubría sus cachetes. La vi garabatear algo con las manos, pero era simplemente porque estaba nerviosa. _Vamos, Jake, es tu oportunidad, no puedes dejarla ir ahora…_

-Mira, Nessie, me importa un carajo que no quieras escucharme, pero debo decirte que lo que tu mad…

-Aguarda, Jake –me interrumpió. Un momento, ¿ella estaba delante de mí con uno de sus delicados dedos sellando las comisuras de mis labios? Ah, cierto que Nessie ya había aprendido a usar su "velocidad súper sónica" –Conozco un lugar donde podremos hablar sin…interrupciones.

¡Ah! Rosalie. Estúpida Barbie mal teñida de plástico. Pero no podía ponerme e hacer un berrinche en ese momento, más tarde, volvería y esa mala copia de la muñeca más vendida en todo el planeta, iba a pagármelas una por una. Le asentí a Nessie en gesto de muda respuesta y ella sacó de la nada una especie de pañuelo largo que lo usó para bloquearme la vista. Confié plenamente en ella mientras a tientas me guiaba por el bosque, hasta que pocos minutos después llegamos. Me quitó la suave tela de enzima de los ojos y arrojó a quien sabe qué sitio. Me quedé ciego de nuevo cuando me encontré con el tenue brillo de su piel al ser rozada por los cálidos rayos del Sol. No se notaban, parecía como si se hubiera echado dos potes enormes de brillo, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Ella tenía en su propia naturaleza la capacidad de dejarte totalmente deslumbrado.

-Jake lo siento tanto…-comenzó a decir sinceramente apenada –No sé que me pasó el otro día, estaba enojada y frustrada. ¿Sabes lo feo que se siente saber que tu madre estuvo con el único chico que te ha atraído no solo físicamente si no que también, en la forma de su ser?

-No –mi sarcasmo le hizo reír y a mí, quedarme sordo por semejante belleza de voz. Su voz era equiparable con la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, nada más que el viejo sordo ese, nunca iba a tener el honor de escuchar ese canto de sirena –Nessie no tienes que disculparte por nada. El único tarado aquí soy yo, yo fui quien creía que había encontrado al amor de su vida y no soporté aguantarme hasta que mi verdadero amor apareciera. A veces creo que es justo que el destino me haga sufrir, porque no merezco haberte conocido –me di el lujo de acariciar sus cachetes ruborizados con las yemas de los dedos. ¿Era yo o su rostro tenía la espectacular textura de las plumas?

-No tienes la culpa, sólo tratabas de cuidarla y te…enamoraste.

-No –interrumpí negando la cabeza –Jamás lo estuve, era un simple engaño a mí mismo. La única que recibe ese título eres tú –le robé una ancha sonrisa. Sus manos se amoldaron alrededor de mi rostro y encantado, cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar a pleno de esa hermosa descarga de energía mutua. Las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas reemplazaron la sangre en mis venas.

Me mostró una rara escena; parecía ser Lucy sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de vidrio con solo cubitos de hielo en su interior. Parecía estar agotada, sudada y molesta. Mala combinación. De pronto, un pequeño discurso se reprodujo en mi mente, dejándome sin habla por mucho tiempo…OH, Dios…¿Polo norte, polo sur? ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver el caribe en todo esto? En fin el punto era que tanto Lucy como Renesmee habían sacado de manera sorpresivamente rápida de qué se trataba el rollo de la imprimación. Chicas listas, había que reconocerlo.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió -¿Lu tenía razón?

-Por supuesto que sí –respondí sonriente –Le dio justo en el clavo. Deberías escucharla más seguido…

-La pobre anda metida en un lío de los grandes con esto de Seth y William. Esme dice que el amor siempre triunfa, pero nunca habló que el amor podía concederte bienestar por un lado y tristeza por el otro.

-Nessie, tienes que sufrir para poder amar. Todo se basa en los opuestos…

-Claro –coincidió rodeándome el cuello con sus finos y cálidos brazos –Tú eres el chico más aventurero y arriesgado que he conocido jamás…

-Y tú eres la chica más protegida y malcriada del planeta…

Nos quedamos con las vistas fijas en uno con el otro. Casi nuestros ojos hablaban por nuestras bocas, y las palabras parecían no tener el espacio suficiente como para poder se expresadas con claridad. De pronto, su cabeza se inclinó hacia arriba y yo la imité, dando con un árbol que milagrosamente tenía unas bonitas flores. La mayoría estaban marchitas, pero había unas cuántas que habían retrasado su florecimiento por lo que todavía mantenían esa belleza inigualable. Excepto claro que si ponías a Nessie al lado, las flores eran rocas.

-Son lindas –comentó ella.

-¿Cuál te gusta?

-Todas.

-¿Incluso las marchitas?

-Sí –respondió entre risas.

-Bien, cierra los ojos y no espíes.

Ella obedeció. Tomé su mano y tras besarla con delicadeza me estiré lo más que pude hasta alcanzar con la mano la rama más próxima. La jalé hacia abajo con fuerza y le di la orden a Nessie autorizándola a que abriera de una vez sus ojos. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido antes de examinar mi rara postura sosteniendo una estúpida rama, pero cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, abrí la mano y el árbol se balanceó para un lado y para el otro dejando desprender millones y millones de flores y hojas al piso. Muchas cayeron sobre la hierba húmeda mientras que otras sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero ni ella ni yo prestábamos la suficiente atención como para admirar la lenta caída de los pedacitos del árbol…

…respiraba su aliento metiéndose directamente dentro de mi boca, dándome el lujo de respirar junto a ella. Traté de controlar mis labios y besarla con el mayor cuidado que mi propio cuerpo me permitía. Para no dejar que se escapara, la tomé con elegancia por la cintura, obligándola a pegar su plano vientre contra el mío. Sentí como entraba la panza, estremeciéndose por el deliberado contacto, pero aún así, prefirió continuar conectada a mí. Tal vez, explorar su boca dentro era lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida, pero lo que más me gustaba de aquel momento, era que sin decirnos nada nos estábamos jurando amor eterno para siempre.

Disfruté de las caricias de sus labios, de sus deditos finos entre mis cabellos, de cómo trataba de abosorber aire a la fuerza para no tener que cortar con el beso. De cómo su piel se enchufaba con la mía, o de las millones de mariposas (cursi, lo sé) que volaban dentro de mí y esperaban impacientes salir fuera.

Nessie lo era todo. Un ángel. Un milagro. Mi vida. Mi amor. Mi único y verdadero amor. Nessie era mía.

-Tienes que prometerme –dijo mientras alternaba cada palabra con un pequeño beso sobre mis comisuras –que nunca me dejarás ir, que la próxima vez que me ponga así de histérica me romperas la boca de un beso.

-Sólo si prometes que no me pegarás…

-Te lo prometo.

-Genial. Ahora, ¿sería mucho pedir si me dejar seguir comiendo este acaramelado dulce?

-Disfrútalo.

Tras sonreír, volví a sentir su boca sobre la mía, amoldándose perfectamente en cada mínimo movimiento. Dejando fluir las mariposas dentro de mi vientre, me entregué por competo a esta hermosa mujer pelirroja. Pensé en sus palabras, y en aquel día y eso me hizo besarla con un poco más de desesperación. Por suerte, caí en que todo eso había quedado atrás y que ahora nos quedaba una larga eternidad juntos…¿Y quién decía? ¿Cuántas veces íbamos a poder cazarnos? ¿Cuántos hijos podías tener en toda una vida multiplicada por infinito…?

Me separé de ella para contemplar fija y detalladamente su rostro. Nessie era hermosa, demasiado como para poder creerlo. Mientras veía su sonrisa flamear en su cara, me imaginé nuestro perfecto futuro y me di cuenta de que esa perfección jamás la habría alcanzado con Bella. Porque lo cierto era que por Bella solo podía manejar las sombras, pero por Nessie podía luchar contra un eclipse.

* * *

OOOOH! NANANA, FLOR DE CAP QUE ME MANDÉEE CHE. ME MEREZCO LINDOS **REVIEEWS** NO?

AJAJAA, EN FIN, ESTE CAP ME COSTÓ UN HUEVO Y MEDIO, SINCERAMENTE, PERO GRACIAS A LA **AYUDA DE MICA LAUTNER**, FUE POSIBLE. ELLA ME RECOMENDÓ TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CANCIONES QUE APARECEN Y **MUCHAS OTRAS MÁS**, QUE DE HECHO, LAS VOY A USAR EN OTROS CAPS. OJALA LAS ESCUCHEN PORQUE ESTA CHICA TIENE **MUY BUEN OÍDO **PARA LA MUSICA ;)

**GRACIAS MICA, EL CAP VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA VOS, PORQUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL FUE EXCLUSIVAMENTE TUYA Y SIN LAS CANCIONES HUBIERA QUEDADO PATÉTICO**

ASÍ QUE, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR. POR AHÍ REEDITE EL OTRO Y PONGA LA PARTE QUE NO METÍ (?) UN QUILOMBO, YA SE, YO ME ENTIENDO QUEDENSE TRANQUILAS

ASÍQUE, NADA, MEJOR ME DEJO DE JODER ESCRIBIENDO ESTO Y ME APRESURO A DARLE SAVE PARA SUBIRLO.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y ESPERO SUS OPIÑONES!

_mica_

**p.d.: A LAS QUE VISITARON A LET IT BE DE LECABEL, ME HARÍAN EL FAVOR DE DEJAR REVIEWS? LO MISMO CON EL ONESHOOT DE MICA LAUTNER, BROKEN. **

**GRACIAS!**:D


	16. Donde hubo fuego

**Donde hubo fuego…**

**

* * *

**

Deberían de ser más o menos las tres de la tarde cuando me desperté en el medio de un caos de gritos, insultos y maldiciones. El día, pintado de un gris perla aburrido, había empezado mal. Demasiado. Definitivamente, algo allá abajo estaba en la cuenta regresiva, como una enorme bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. De inmediato supe qué era y porqué sucedía. Aprovechando el griterío, me fui al cuarto de servicios para cepillarme los dientes y ducharme. Tardé a propósito un buen tiempo porque quería que cuando yo hubiera terminado, el lío ya hubiera acabado. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve debajo de la ducha, pero las peleas no parecían tener fin.

Sin más remedio, bajé al loquero en el que se había transformado la tranquila mansión de lo Cullen. Al principio, nadie notó mi presencia en el living, pero cuando Esme me saludó deseándome un buen día, Nessie se acercó llorando a cántaros hasta donde yo estaba. Le seguía Jacob pisándole los talones y gruñéndole a todo aquel que se hacía ademán por acercarse.

A Nessie no le entendía nada. Hablaba mezclando palabras que no concordaban entre sí en contexto y sus explicaciones eran tan, tan difíciles de descifrar que prefería mil veces tener en mis manos un jeroglífico egipcio a que seguir escuchando sus quejas. Jacob, detrás de ella, comenzó a la misma vez a contarme su versión de los hechos. Tampoco entendía nada. Además, por sobre sus voces, el canto aterciopelado de la voz de Edward trataba –muy inútilmente –de calmarlos a ellos. A su vez, Esme llorisqueaba sentada en el sofá blanco, mirando con pena a Edward, Jacob y Nessie. Mientras tanto, Emmet iba llevando y trayendo cajas desde la cocina, hacia el garaje. Carlisle estaba ausente en todo ese lío, por su propia suerte. Eso sí, el rostro descompuesto de Bella parada al lado de su marido fue una clara idea de lo mal que andaban las cosas.

Me quedé pensativa unos momentos. Emmet con cajas sobre sus hombros me daba mala espina, Nessie chillando quien sabe qué cosa me estaba aturdiendo los oídos, Jacob intentando darme explicaciones que yo nunca había pedido me estaba cansando y Edward, inmóvil y en silencio, me miraba a mí. De acuerdo, creo que era hora de poner algo de orden en esa sala.

-Nessie, aguarda un momento por favor –le pedí con tono calmado -ella continuó con sus chillidos, sus lágrimas y haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras. Me irrité un poco, pero no podía hacerme la loca en ese momento -Te lo pido, Nessie. Si sigues gritando así, todo el pueblo vendrá a ver qué sucede aquí.

Y ella seguía gritando. Entonces, en un ataque de locura, le grité que se callara. Pude haber seguido hablándole tranquilamente, pero me parecía que el proceso se iba a alargar mucho. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido e intercambió unas miraditas con Jacob quien, sorprendido y algo aturdido, trataba de entender porqué había gritado. O quizás, cómo había hecho para que Renesmee me obedeciera. Finalmente, pude obtener paz y silencio, pero aún así, la cara de susto de Nessie me dejó perpleja. Le indiqué que se relajara, que respirara hondo y que una vez que estuviese más tranquila hablara.

Me contó que su padre quería que ella y su familia dejaran Forks porque la situación de su identidad era insostenible. De alguna manera, debían desaparecer sin dejar muchas sospechas. Pero, precisamente, el problema no era ese. Nessie estaba furiosa porque le querían separar de su Jacob. Y para colmo, ellos ya eran algo más. No estaba segura, pero presentía que la pequeña charla que habíamos tenido la madrugada anterior había sido lo suficientemente rica como para abrirle la cabeza a Nessie. Entretanto, Nessie, tan desolada como estaba, me rogaba que yo convenciera a sus padres de que debían quedarse a vivir en Forks.

Me preocupaba mucho mi mejor amiga; yo no iba a poder permitir que ella viajara por el mundo sin lo más preciado. Yo siempre había deseado tener el suficiente dinero como para alquilar algo cerca de un lindo lugar para pasar el verano, pero solamente podía conformarme con joderme en la mugrienta pileta del gimnasio de la escuela. Ni siquiera podían limpiarla. Sin embargo, hubiera cambiado todo el dinero del mundo con tal de pasar unos pobres cinco minutos en compañía de Seth. De pronto, una idea surgió dentro de mi mente, tal vez no era necesario que Nessie tuviera que irse…Es más, todos podrían acabar beneficiados….

-Ni hablar –sentenció Edward con voz serial. _Oye, no es justo, la que se adelantaba al futuro era sólo Alice, tú limítate a leer mente,_ le dije a Edward mentalmente. Él rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿El qué? ¿El qué? –me suplicaba Nessie.

-¡No, Renesmee, olvídalo! –replicó Edward.

-Edward –le silenció Bella, quien miraba a su hija con una pena infinita.

-¡Es que tú no sabes lo que Lucy tiene en mente! ¡Jamás aceptarías esos términos!

Bella me miró a mí, clavándome esos ojazos topacios tan bellos. Ladeé la cabeza varias veces para quitarme ese encanto que involuntariamente ella me lanzaba. Huir de las armas seductoras de un vampiro era algo difícil, pero peor eran los ojos rojos.

-Había pensado que no es necesario que Nessie deba irse. Tal vez, si existiera la posibilidad de que…

-¡No, no y no! –me interrumpió Edward.

-Cierra la boca, chupasangres, déjala terminar –le amenazó Jacob con el cuerpo cubierto con temblores.

Edward fulminó con la mirada al hombre lobo y éste le devolvió el gesto abrazando a Nessie con ademán protector. De un momento a otro, la mirada de Edward quedó ausente, perdida y a su vez, parecía estar siendo torturado con mucho, mucho dolor. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, consideré grandioso no tener el don del vampiro. ¡Diablos que debía doler lo que había en su mente! La expresión del adolescente congelado en el tiempo era aterradora. Pero al girar la cabeza en dirección a Jacob, vi como sus facciones parecían estar concentradas en Edward. Deduje enseguida qué estaba pasando. Vaya uno a saber en qué pensó Jacob para que Edward se estremeciera de tal manera.

-Basta –le pidió Bella, conciente de lo que sucedía.

-¿Lo ves? Es igual –dijo Jacob besando un cachete de Nessie –Son madre e hija, iguales. ¿Así te gustaría que ella viviera? ¿Abrazándose a sí misma para que sus miembros no se desprendan de ella?

La discusión mental continuó un rato más. Yo intenté participar y seguirles el ritmo, pero se me hacía difícil competir con mentes tan veloces. De alguna manera, los problemas entre ellos venían desde hacía mucho. Yo no podía hacer frente al pasado de Bella entremezclado con el de Jacob y con Edward metido de por medio. De cualquier forma, quise ayudar de otra manera. Me acerqué a Nessie para tratar de servirle como apoyo de consuelo, pero ella estaba fieramente aferrada a Jacob. Su Jacob.

Fue increíble la dinámica de la pelea. En todo momento, Bella trataba de encontrar la paz entre el lobo y el vampiro, situándose en una posición nula; no defendía a Jacob, pero tampoco estaba a favor de Edward. Llegó un momento en que se puso comiquísimo ya que Jake empezó a los insultos y Nessie se le unió. Aprecié en carne propia la fuerte unión que producía imprimar a un hombre lobo. Me imaginé a mi en el lugar de Nessie y a Seth en el de Jake. Ya quisiera yo poder estar envuelta en sus brazos….

-¡Pero por Dios! –intervino la melodiosa voz de Esme -¿Por qué se gritan tales groserías?

-¡Él empezó! –se atajó Edward.

-¡Papá, pareces un niño!

-¡Usted chita la boca, señorita! ¡Se encuentra en serios problemas…!

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Castigarme, a caso? ¿O me vas a quitar mis Barbies?

-De eso me encargo yo, Ness. Tu Barbie favorita y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…-dijo Jake entre dientes.

-¡Ven aquí, perro, te estoy esperando! -¿esa era Rosalie?

-¡SILENCIO! –ordenó Esme dando un zapatazo contra el piso -¡Edward Cullen no es manera de tratar así a tu hija, la chica ya tiene cuerpo y mente para tomar sus propias decisiones! –vi como Nessie se festejaba formando una larga y ancha sonrisa en su rostro –¡Y Renesmee, no debes faltarle así el respeto a tu padre! En cuanto a ti, Jacob –el interpelado abrió sorprendido los ojos -¿Cómo puedes hacerle recordar a Edward aquellos fríos momentos? Todos hemos cometido errores, hasta tú mismo. Quiero que te disculpes con Edward ahora mismo por haber pensado aquello…

Jacob se quedó sin palabras mirando a la vampiresa más pacífica que había conocido en toda mi vida. Yo también tuve una primera impresión de sorpresa por lo inesperado que era encontrarte a Esme a los gritos. Diablos, qué carácter.

-Oye, sanguijuela, lo lamento…

Por un momento, creí que Esme le iba a decir algo por el apodo, pero ella se quedó con la mirada fija en Edward. Este, meneaba la cabeza deliberadamente mientras sus ojos se desvían desde Bella a Esme. ¿En qué estarían pensando?

-Disculpas aceptadas, chucho.

Me mordí la lengua para no dejar escapar una alrga, sonora y muy vergonzosa carcajada. Esto estaba de lujo, jampas creí ver a Esme regañándo a Jacob y a Edward como si se tratara de dos niños de jardín de infantes. Incliné la cabeza hacia el piso e hice esfuerzos sobrehumanos por tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esta situación; Edward y Jacob peleándose como hermanos menores y Esme haciendo de "madre responsable". ¡Esto era genial! Hacía tanto que no me la pasaba tanbién…

Oí como Edward se aclaraba la garganta y cuando le encontré con los ojos, me dí cuenta de que ese gesto había sido una advertencia a mí persona. _Tienes que estar bromeando, Edward. ¡Nunca me la pasé tan bien!_, le comenté. Él, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. _¿Tú también intentas no doblarte de la risa o te estas resistiendo a la tentación de desgarrarme la garganta?,_ le pregunté formando una sonrisa con mis comisuras. Él elevó la mano y solo dejó derechos dos dedos. O sea, había elegido la opción número dos. _¡Adoro tu don!_

-Bien, así me gusta. Les guste o no somos familia y mientras yo viva, ustedes se trataran como buenos hermanos. Dejemos el pasado atrás y miremos hacia el futuro, donde nos aguarda una buena felicidad. Edward, Jacob, de ahora en más utedes serás hermanos…

-Esme me gustar…-comenzó a decir Jacob, pero la vampiresa le siseó para que se callara.

-Ahora, Lucy, dinos lo que tenías en mente…

¡Ay, Dios! No entendía cómo no me estaba muriendo de la risa o como no sentía que mis riñones iban a estallar, pero lo cierto era que me felicité en mi fuero interno cuando me di cuenta de que todavía no había efectuado mis carcajadas. Eso era bueno, no me quería ni imaginar el sermón que Esme me iba a soltar si tan sólo se me ocurría…

-Es simple –comencé a decir con la ilusión de que esto me hiciera olvidar de mi ataque de risa -, sólo hay que buscar un sitio seguro donde Nessie pueda vivir tranquila en Forks. Jake podrá estar cerca de ella para siempre de esa forma. Al menos hasta que las cosas de calmen y Jacob pueda ir libre por todo el mundo con ustedes.

-¿Dices que quieres que mi hija permanezca en Forks mientras yo me alejo de ella? ¿Y dejarla desprotegida?

-¡No estaría desprotegida, Bella! –dijimos Jacob y yo a la vez, aunque él lo escupió con rabia –Ellos cuidaran de ella –continué yo en un tono más bajo.

-Eso. Cuidaremos de ella, Bella. Tú lo sabes. Lo hicimos una vez y lo haremos siempre.

Bella se lo pensó un momento. En su pálido rostro se reflejaron las millones de emociones producidas por la idea de dejar a su hija en manos del lobo. Seguro que estaba pensando en dónde podrían dejarla. Era obvio que no la iban a dejar en casa de Jake, pero me parecía peor que la dejaran en la mansión.

-A mi me parece que es una estupenda idea –afirmó Esme con su tono de madraza buena. Parecía ser que todo ese enojo se hubiera disipado…

-Charlie… –musitó Bella con la mirada perdida

La mención de ese nombre me tranquilizó considerablemente. Y no a mí sola, Jacob y Renesmee respiraron más tranquilos.

-¿El ex jefe de policías? –quise saber. En realidad, me incomodaba el silencio, especialmente por la cara enfurecida de Edward y las expresiones dubitativas de Bella.

-Sí, mi padre –me contestó la vampiresa.

-¿Mami, me dejarán en casa del abuelito?

-Creo que es el mejor para cuidarte. Pero, Renesmee, tienes que prometerme que te portarás como princesa y que le harás caso al abuelo Charlie. Mira que él ya no es como antes, que los humanos envejecen.

Edward iba a protestar, pero no se animó hasta que las palabras de su mujer concluyeron. Él seguro que esperaba que ella denegara mi idea, pero por lo visto Bella había aceptado todo. Entonces, ni bien todos se pusieron de acuerdo, Bella telefoneó a Charlie y él aceptó encantado. La única condición que le habían impuesto a Renesmee, era que debía comportarse como humana en todo momento y eso incluía comer la comida humana. A pesar de que para ella era un gran sacrificio ya que aborrecía ese alimento, aceptó.

-¡Me quedaré contigo, Jake! –chillaba Nessie loca de alegría. Jacob giraba en círculos con ella en brazos y ambos reían como dos pendejos en primavera.

Esme casi saltaba de la alegría por ver a la nueva parejita feliz, aunque había que reconocer que miraba con algo de pena a Bella y a Edward. No estaba segura del porqué, pero mucho tendría que ver el hecho de que la pequeña Nessie había crecido a paso acelerado. Pensé en Claire, la niña que tendría no más de nueve años. Así o más pequeña debería estar Nessie, sin embargo, las leyes humanas no se aplicaban a ella porque había alcanzado una perfecta madurez a los 6 años y medio.

-¿Y tú dónde te quedarás? –inquirió Rosalie con indiferencia. Su estúpida pregunta me llamó la atención, ¿qué carajo le importaba? –Quiero decir, no creo que tus perros te dejen viajar con nosotros…

Quise contestarle con un insulto sucio y desagradable, algo así como "bésame la parte más oscura de mi trasero", pero creí que era una falta de respeto hacia Esme. Además, me había prometido a mi misma dejar de decir cochinadas. Tenía que madurar, convertirme en toda una mujer. ¿De qué otra manera iba a poder hacerle frente al mundo?

-Podrías quedarte conmigo en la casa de Charlie –me propuso Nessie loca de alegría – ¡La pasaríamos genial!

Borré la posibilidad de decir que sí de inmediato. Aborrecía esa idea de caerme en casa de alguien que ni siquiera conocía para que me mantuviera. No, no y no. Es decir, pobre de Charlie, tener que soportar a una adolescente como yo iba a ser demasiado teniendo que acostumbrarse a vivir con Nessie y su bolsa de secretos ya que por lo poco que tenía entendido, el padre de Bella solamente sabía de la existencia de hombres lobo, pero que sus conocimientos no iban más allá de que los Cullen eran una familia particular. La mentira propuesta en un principio, afirmaba que Renesmee era hija de un hermano fallecido de Edward, pero la presencia de Bella en los ojos de mi amiga era inevitable de cubrir con una fantasía.

-Nessie no creo que sea lo mej...

-Sam iba a decirte que te fueras a vivir a su casa –intervino Jacob sonriente –Va, ni idea. Creo que estaba esperando a que te acostumbraras a este hermoso y soleado pueblito. Ya sabes, Seattle y Forks no comparten nada más que el estado de Washington.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, después de todo, es tu hermano. ¿No?

Fantaseé con la idea unos minutos. Guau, esto me gustaba. Nunca me había puesto a pensar qué rayos iba a hacer yo cuando los Cullen se fueran, es decir, la posibilidad de volverme a Seattle era muy grande, ¿pero de qué forma iba poder vivir alejada de Seth? Ya era bastante duro no poder estar juntos como para vivir a un par de kilómetros de distancia y por más que para Seth no era mucho drama, ya que tenía las piernas de un atleta, para mi era desesperante.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, la idea de que _mi hermano mayor _me quisiera pedir ir a vivir con su familia me originó una gran alegría espiritual. Es decir, los Cullen habían sido geniales, maravillosos y muy hospitalarios conmigo. No me alcanzaría ni la plata del mundo para poder agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mí, pero después de todo, Sam era mi familia. Yo podía formar parte de "lo Cullen" sin importar que no tuviera nada en común con ellos si es que quitábamos del medio que un vampiro me había mordido, pero con Sam…él era mi hermano, la única familia que me quedaba en el mundo. Su sangre corría por mis venas, y estaba lo suficientemente orgullosa de él como para asegurar que me volvía loca la idea de mudarme a su hogar. Después de todo, él no tendría porqué hacerse cargo de mí, sin embargo, me había hecho un espacio en su corazón.

_(1° de diciembre)_

Miré un largo rato el sostén rojo fuego que la empleada me había traído. Nessie estaba loca, yo no era el tipo de chicas que se ponían _ese _tipo de ropa. La prenda consistía en una pieza preciosa con encajes bellísimos del color del rubí. De por sí, él solo seducía sin ser lucido, y me aterraba la idea de que Will me viera con eso puesto…¿Y si Seth me lo veía…? Sonreí involuntariamente ante la idea de hacerle sentir _excitado _al verme a mí con esa cosa. Por él sí lo haría, pero solo porque me atrevía a dormir solamente con él, puesto que confiaba en que Seth no me haría daño. Will se pondría loco al verme así, y lo único que ocuparía lugar en su cabeza sería sexo. No podía si quiera imaginar que otro me tocara, que otro ocupara su lugar en un momento tan íntimo e importante como era ese. No señores, ese sitio estaba completamente reservado para un solo hombre: Seth Clearwater.

-Nessie, no es por nada, pero me parece que…

-¡Lo llevamos! –me interrumpió antes de poder acabar - ¿Podrías darme también otro igual pero en azul petróleo, otro en gris perla, y otro en negro azabache? Te lo agradezco.

Nessie le sonrió amablemente a la chica de veinte años que nos miró con reproche antes de meterse en el depósito para tomar el pedido de Nessie. Ella, entretanto, ojeaba unas hojas de una revista que promocionaba otros modelos de ropa interior. Demasiada lencería provocativa para mí, una chica que jamás había creído que entraría a ese tipo de lugares. Mis ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a este tipo de fotos e imágenes ya que formarían parte de mi rutina. Era imposible pasar por alto las tiendas de ropa interior en la compañía de Nessie. Alice había grabado con fuego en su mente que era _necesario _tener esas "armas mortales".

-¿Los llevamos? –inquirí temiendo la respuesta.

-Obvio, ¡uf!, no puedo dejar de pensar en la cara que pondrá _ya sabemos quien_ –dijo enfatizando sus últimas tres palabras –cuando te vea postrada en una cama lista para _portarte mal_ –elevaba las cejas con rapidez cegadora, en gesto sumamente estúpido.

-Vaya, la nena de papá ya ha tenido sus experiencias sexuales… ¿Qué tal es revolcarse con un hombre lob…?

-Aquí están, nena. El rojo escarlata, el gris perla, el azul petróleo y el negro azabache. ¿Desean algo más? -Nessie me miró a mí con una pícara sonrisa. Oh, oh, esto sólo podía significar problemas…

-Me gustaría este modelo para alguien como de su tamaño –me señaló con el dedo gordo de una mano y utilizó el índice de la otra para señalar uno de los trajes de la revista. Ni quise verlo ya que ni borracha, drogada o loca me iba a meter dentro de eso…

-Como guste –repuso la empleada antes de marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué crees que diga tu padre cuando lea los impuestos de la tarjeta?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué harás cuando lea que te compraste unas cuántas prendas en una lencería para mayores?

Nessie dejó de observar los modelos de la nueva temporada y me dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha. Parecía estar relajada y tranquila. _Muy calmada, _tanto, que no pude evitar alarmarme.

-Primero que nada, lo pagaré con efectivo. Y segundo, _yo_ no voy a usar estas armas mortales_…_

Nessie se había vuelto tan chistosa, que debería haberse anotado en un circo. Esto _tenía _que ser una broma…

-¿Dónde quedó la tierna e inocente Nessie que conocí cinco días después de que un vampiro me atacara?

-Esa Nessie no salía con un Jacob Black –replicó mientras sacaba los billetes de la billetera –Trato de ayudarte, Lucy.

-¿De qué forma? –inquirí molesta en tono bajo, no me gustaba para nada la forma en que la chica nos miraba mientras contaba los billetes.

-Sabes con _quien debes _estar. No logro entender a qué estás esperando… Sinceramente, trato de entenderte –repuso ella sacándome de mis cavilaciones mentales. Tomé las bolsas y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, Ness. Olvídalo. Seth y yo no tenemos oportunidad. Soy cobarde, lo admito, y por eso mismo no me merezco a alguien como Seth.

-Pero quizás Seth sí se merezca alguien como tú…

-¿Alguien como yo? –pregunté irónicamente mientras me cerraba el abrigo. ¡Rayos!, qué frío que se estaba poniendo diciembre…

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas esa charla comprensiva que me diste sobre los opuestos?

-Oh, Ness, no empieces con eso, por Dios. Estaba dormida y algo cansada de tus niñadas, únicamente me limité a no experimentar eso de "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"…

-Eres hipócrita; me aplicas a mí una regla que te sucederá a ti.

-Teóricamente, nunca tuve a Seth por lo tanto, nunca lo "perderé".

Nessie iba a agregar algo más, pero luego de examinarme con la mirada el rostro, prefirió callárselo. Estuvimos caminando un rato largo por las frías calles de Forks. Se suponía que era una simple salida de amigas, porque este era mi último viernes sin ir a la escuela. Nessie y yo íbamos a reintegrarnos al instituto el lunes entrante y no había manera de que pudiéramos hallar una vía potable para encontrar tiempo libre. Yo había faltado muchísimo tiempo, dos meses más o menos. De cualquier forma, tanto Carlisle como Edward eran excelentes tutores y ellos aseguraban que con todo lo que nos habían enseñado, esos dos meses iban a pasar desapercibidos. Rosalie y Emmet se habían encargado del papelerío para cambio de escuela. No tenía ni idea de qué excusa habían metido para justificar que yo me cambiara de escuela, pero lo bueno era que todo estaba en orden. Después de la primera semana de clases, yo me iba a encargar de comenzar a mudar mis pertenencias desde Seattle hasta La Push. Sam ya me había preparado un lugar para mí en su casa. Por ahora dormía en la sala, pero Emily se estaba encargando de ambientarme una habitación que tenían en el segundo piso. Yo no tenía prisa; lo bueno de dormir en la sala era que tenías el televisor a tu disposición y que además, Sam me daba mucha libertad en mis actos. Él no solía meterse en mi vida, ni opinar sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Me gustaba que no estuviera "sobre protegiéndome" porque si no, me iba a volver loca. Durante casi diecisiete años, había andado de aquí para allá sola, y la verdad era que tener que ponerme límites a esa edad, era una total pérdida de tiempo.

Nos sentamos en un café al aire libre porque adentro estaba lleno de gente. Yo me moría de frío, pero entre todas las cosas que tenía en mente, lo último que se me ocurría pensar era en el clima a mí alrededor. Me puse a observar quiénes estaban en el café, que a pesar de estar lleno por dentro, estaba casi vacío por fuera. Sin embargo, no faltaban las viejas madrugadoras que se juntaban de a grupos numerosos y que gritaban en vez de hablar. Nessie se había pedido un café cortado y una porción de torta para acompañar. Ella estaba de lo más bien porque tenía casi la misma temperatura corporal que los lobos…

…y hablando de lobos; mis ojos divisaron la espalda de un chico enorme, de piel morena, pelo corto y lacio azabache y una remera con relieve marcado por unos músculos muy desarrollados. El chico estaba a unos veinte metros de mi posición y por más que estaba de espaldas, se me hacía muy conocido. Por otra parte, mi corzón latía desbocado cada que le miraba, ¡y cómo le miraba!, no podía apartar los ojos de él…Cómo si tuviera incrustada en la piel pequeñas porciones de magnetita y yo fuera un imán que se veía inevitablemente atraído por él.

Mierda.

Me propuse concentrarme en el pastel de Nessie, chocolate, crema y copos de chocolate. Qué delicia, pero no tenía ganas de comer. Me sentía exhausta y vacía, como si me faltara una parte esencial de mi cuerpo o como si él me estuviera chupando mi energía. Pero no tenía hambre, ni sueño, ni cansancio. Solo, me sentía…_incompleta._

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento me trajo una esencia exquisita, elegante y seductora. Era un Carolina Herrera, sin duda. A mi me habían dado una muestra y me había enamorado perdidamente de ese aroma delicioso. Mis ojos buscaron a quien tuviera puesto ese perfume, y junto a mí, pasó una muchacha de la misma estatura que yo, subida en un par de tacos pequeños, luciendo unos lindos jeans negros y una camisa manga larga. Sin embargo, su cabello brillaba con exceso y por más que no se había hecho un súper peinado, se notaba que había pasado por la peluquería antes de venir. Me pareció ver sus manos hechas y unos cuántos anillos decorando sus finos dedos con uñas largas.

Me miré mis manos; tres de cada cinco dedos con las uñas partidas y una uña sí o sí mordisqueada por los nervios. No había manicure ni bellas alhajas en ellos, y mucho menos tenía un precioso perfume sobre mi cuerpo. Yo estaba peinada así nomás, con una cola entera tomando mis suaves rulos. Me había bañado la noche anterior y la humedad no me ayudaba en nada. Mis ropas eran una simple remera azul marino manga larga con un pulóver gris y unos vaqueros desgastados. No tenía tacos ya que yo más altura éramos una mala combinación. Mis zapatillas necesitaban un baño urgente.

Seguí con la mirada a la morocha, la cual se detuvo al lado del chico que me atraía. Me preocupé; ¿otro más que se sumaba al triángulo amoroso? ¡Y enzima ya tenía novia!

-¡Seth, tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos! –chilló ella -¡Oh, cielos, Seth! Qué delicioso perfume…

Ella le abrazó una vez que él se hubiera puesto de pie. ¿Ese era Seth? ¿¡Con otra?! ¡¡¡Aaaa, menos mal que no iba a haber otra mujer en su vida que no fuera yo, que yo era la única que ocupaba espacio en su mente, que yo era la única que realmente le movía el piso!!!. ¿Qué me amaba? ¡AH, BUENO, SETH CLEARWATER!

-¡Kiara, gracias por haber venido!

¿….Ki…a…ra…? yo conocía a una sola Kiara, y esa era la hermana de Will. _Tal ves, sea otra Kiara…_

Sin embargo, esa suposición no duró mucho, porque mis ojos dieron con los suyos, un verde esmeralda intenso y bellísimo, herencia de su padre y de su hermano.

Me quedé boquiabierta mientras miraba como ambos se besaban los cachetes y se saludaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Distinguí muy a mi pesar esa mirada de ella llena de amor hacia él, y cómo Seth examinaba como una scanner su figura. Ella era hermosa, mucho más linda que lo que me imaginaba. Finas curbas moldeaban su cuerpo, unos pechos bastante generosos y esos ojos hipnotizantes. Sabía que ella era fanática del deporte, que tenía un don excepcional para adaptarse a cualquier actividad física ya que uno e sus sueños era ser modelo en un futuro. Todo eso me dejaba a mí con la _belleza _de una roca.

Nessie captó mi desagrado enseguida y sin disimular se dio vuelta para observar lo mismo que yo. Cuando se dio vuelta me sonrió descarriadamente y comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

-¿De qué carajo te ríes? –inquirí furiosa.

-¿Por qué ese humor? ¿No se suponía que Seth nunca había sido tuyo?

* * *

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, AJAJAJA, PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION A LOS CELOS DE LUCY! AJAJJAJ

QUE LES PARECIÓ?

EEEU, ANDO COMO EL REBERENDO CUL..O CON EL TEMA DE PUBLICAR SEGUIDO. O SEA, ESTA FUE MI PRIMER SEMANA DE CLASES Y ANDUVE "OCUPADA". AJAJAJA, ASÍQUE, VAN A TENER QUE DISCULPARME POR LOS ATRASOS

DE CUALQUIER FORMA, LA CUENTA REGRESIVA YA EMPEZÓ, Y CADA VEZ FALTAN MENOS CAPS PARA QUE LUCY Y SETH FORMALICEN

AAA, GRACIAS MICA POR PASARME ESA PAG CON LAS FOTOS, AHORA SI TENGO UNA CLARA IDEA DE SETH CLEARWTER EN MI MENTE Y ESA FOTO ME TRANSMITIO MUCHA INSPITACION (? NA ENSERIO, AJAJAJA_** MUY SEXY **_

ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A **MICA LAUTNER Y A LECABEL **

LAS QUIERO MUCHO CHICAS! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME

**REVIEEEEWS!**

_mica_


	17. cenizas quedan

**...cenizas quedan**

* * *

_¡Inconcebible. Imposible. Increíble. Utópico...!_

_¡Insufrible, intratable, insoportable, inaguantable, colérico..!_

Mi ojos fulminaban sin piedad al modélico cuerpo de Kiara Hurguen, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula para no dejar escapar un grito chilloso. Si hubiera tenido el súper poder del flaco de los X-Men, ese que podía tirar un rayos rojos destructores con los ojos, me hubiera encantado utilizarlo para quemar vivo el cuerpo de Kiara Hurguen. La hermosa muchacha morocha con ojos esmeraldas movía con movimientos femeninos y coléricamente sensuales su cuerpo tallado en suavidad por ángeles artistas. Ella, dueña de una belleza exótica, me dejaba a mí en una situación lamentable. ¿De qué manera iba a poder hacerle competencia a semejante diosa olímpica siendo yo una simple campecina? Ja -risa irónica -no tenía ni una sola a favor para poder luchar por lo que me correspondía.

-¿Luce te encuentras bien?

-Caya Nessie.

-Sólo digo que falta que publiquemos en un diario sobre tus celos para que las pocas personas que no se hayan enterado, lo sepan...

-Como que sigas hablando y te arranco la lengua.

-¡UUUUUUUUUH! -chilló aplacando una risota -¡Tendrías que escuchar lo que se dicen! ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Seth sabía decir tan buenos piropos...?

¡¿SETH ESTABA PIROPEANDO A OTRA?! ¿¡Pero qué clase de chiste negro era ese?!  
Lo más parecido a una ráfaga de fuego ardiente recorrió mi espina dorsal haciendo que mis miembros se estremecieran ligeramente a causa de la textura caliente. Traté por todos los medios controlar un súper aullido de dolor y en su lugar, apreté los puños con fuerza. Se escucharon varios crujidos que no avisaban presisamente que mis huesos se hubieras partido, pero no cabía ni la menor duda de que estaba próxima a eso. Intenté calmar mis fervientes deseos de arrancarle la cabeza a Kiara Hurguen y pisotearla con odio para luego quemar lo que quedara de ella. Yo no iba a permitir que alguien tocara algo que fuera mío, ¡NUNCA!, y menos una chirusa de cuarta que se aparecía de un día para otro a seducir a Seth, **MI** chico.

-¿De qué hablan? -le pregunté a Nessie sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

-Sabes que eso sería meterme en lo que no me importa...

-¡Pero a mí sí que me importa!

-Lucy, no creo que...

-¡Dímelo, Renesmee! -le exigí golpeando la mesa. No alcancé a divisar con los ojos si _ellos _habían captado o no mi golpe contra la pobre mesa, mas cuando les busqué con los ojos, me encontré con que estaban conversando como viejos amigos.

Afloró dentro de mi un instinto asecino, un salvaje deseo de matanza. No exagero; esto me estaba llebando a un límite que jamás creí que iba a alcanzar. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado esto, tener la necesidad de matar a alguien. A ella, la veía como mi enemiga, como alguien que _había _que eliminar. Yo la quería a unos doscientos cincuenta y ocho kilómetros a la redonda lejos de Seth, o en su defecto, atenerse a las consecuencias...

-Mm, hablan de ir esta noche a un boliche o algo así... -hizo una corta pausa en la cual no de la cual no reparé porque me encontraba sumida en escrutar con la mirada a la morocha ursurpadora - Podríamos ir nosotroas, de no ser que el lunes empezamos las clases -se lamentó con sinceridad.

-Vamos igual -afirmé.

-Lucy...

-Tus padres están en Alaska y es imposible que Alice te vea. No me vengas con eso de que "soy una hija ejemplar y responsable". ¡Diablos, Nessie! Eres una adolescente de 17 años, debes mandarte alguna que otra macana.

Nessie meditó seriamente mis palabras. Sabía que era imposible que me dijera que no, después de todo, ella adoraba hacer ese tipo de cosas humanas. Sin embargo, supo engañarme mientras estudiaba mi propuesta.

-Tienes razón. Alice no tiene manera de verme y como Seth y Jacob estarán ahí, no podrá verte a tí tampoco.

-Aguarda un segundo; ¿Jake tiene que ir?

Ella me puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Te recuerdo qué es él de mí...

-Okey, como quieras -puse los ojos en blanco. Debí preveerlo, ella iba a querer que su novio la acompañara. Típico -¿Qué le dirás a Charlie? Yo no puedo decirle a Sam que me voy a tu casa a dormir, así que tendré que irle con la verdad. De cualquier forma, supongo que no mostrará resistencia.

-Ya sé. Descuida, Charlie es un tema que no ocacionará problemas. Él es bastante flexible con mis desiciones y estará tranquilo sabiendo que Jacob estará conmigo.

-Apuesto a que le agarraría un paro cardíaco si supiera que voy yo...

-Le caes bien -replicó encogiéndose de hombros -Por supuesto que cree que tú _deberías _estar con su hijo postizo, pero, ya sabes que él tiene muy en claro que no debe meterse donde no le llaman.

-¿Charlie sabe que...?

-Cada tanto Sue hace comentarios sobre tí y entre el abuelo y yo no hay secretos...

-¡Ah! ¿Qué tal se tomó que eres una medio vampiro medio humana? -pregunté irónicamente.

-_Literalmente, _entre el abuelo y yo no hay secretos -se corrigió.

Antes de seguir con la conversación que había logrado distraerme, escuché unas carcajadas agudas y femeninas entremezcladas con otras más graves pero melodiosas. Volví la mirada a donde ellos reían alegres y se me saltó la térmica. No sabía que hacer porque dentro de mí, el sentido común y los celos luchaban a muerte por dominar mi cuerpo y sus movimientos. De un lado, mi sentido común defendía la idea de que lo que Seth estaba haciendo era lo correcto ya que yo no podía ser tan egoísta de "prohibirle" que se juntara con otras, estando yo de novia con su mejor amigo. O al menos, lo eran. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar para que Will supiera la verdad? ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto al no decirle que yo era la imprimación de Seth? ¿Qué clase de desición iban a tomar Jacob o Sam? ¿Les dejaríane estar juntos en la misma manada?

Porque si Seth encontraba con otra alma gemela, ¿qué sería de nosotros?, es decir; ¿nos miraríamos como amigos solamente? No, jamás. Mi corazón tenía un sólo propósito en este mundo y era latir para poder mantener con vida mi cuerpo y de esa manera, vivir por y para Seth, siendo yo su esclava humana y deseaba que con esa pobre ofrenda, pudiera perdonarme por haberle hecho sufrir todo este tiempo.

Escuché cómo Seth reía a causa de lo que ella le decía y los celos taparon considerablemente a mi sentido común. Lo único que tenía sentido y razón en mi mente eran las ganas de revolearle con una silla a Kiara y dejarla internada en un hospital. Lo más curioso de todo, era que le tenía celos a mi cuñada, la hermana de "mi novio". ¿Es que mi triángulo amoroso tenía que arrastrar a más gente?

-Lu creo que es mejor irnos -sugirió Nessie.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Si no te conociera, diría que ardes en deseos de prender fuego el cuerpo de tu cuñadita...

-Pues debes conocerme muy bien o en su defecto, tener el don de tu padre.

-Eres una tonta. Déjalo en paz, ya está. ¿No crees que es hora de dejar los jueguitos de lado?

La miré fijamente y le ordené a mis oídos dejar de escuchar a sus voces. ¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir?

-¿Eh?

-Lu o estás con Will o estás con Seth. No puedes pretender quedarte con ambos porque no es sano para ninguno de los tres.

No le contesté. Me limité a cruzarme de brazos y mirar para otro lado. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella tenía razón. ¿Qué era eso de andar queriendo todo sin dar nada a cambio? Pero...¿_Todo_ para mí, significaba tener bajo mis órdenes a dos hermosos chicos o solamente vivir en brazos del hombre que amaba?  
Tomé la resolusión de que mi paciensia había llegado a un tope. No podía permitirme perder lo único que me importaba en el mundo y no iba a dejar pasar mi única oportunidad. Tenía que actuar rápido, con astucia y obrar antes de que Kiara pudiera robarme el corazón de Seth. Sin consultarle a Nessie, me puse de pie y caminé desidida hacia la mesa de ellos dos. Sentí la mirada de Nessie clavada en mis espaldas, pero la ignoré como de costumbre. Bien normal, armé una falsa sonrisa con los labios y me aproximé con las manoes escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? -inquirí con un tono amigable.

Tanto Seth como Kiara me estudiaron con la mirada. Ella, indiferente y peleadora, me echó un examen visual asqueroso, usando una mueca desagradable en los labios y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño de su perfecto cutis cobrizo. Él, por el contrario, me miró con ternura y compasión, haciendome creer que navegaba en el mismo mar de los cielos. Yo era como la capitana de un barco hermoso, uno guerrero y con una artillería formidable, y él, las suaves aguas que hacían vivo el movimiento del vehículo marino o también, Seth podría ser el viento que movía las velas.

-¿Quién es ella? -quiso saber Kiara.

Y su voz fue como un coral en el medio de ese hermoso y tranquilo paisaje; mi barco chocó contra él y encalló sin más remedio. O si no, fue como un huracán que se llevó por los aires mi palo mayor y me dejó sin velas y por lo tanto, sin movilidad. Ahora, tenía que remar hasta la orilla más cercana en una diminuta canoa llamada esperanza.

-Es Lucy, la chica de la cual te hablé -me presentó Seth mostrando respeto. Le sonreí con ganas y dejé que el rubor cubriera mis mejillas.

-¡Ah! ¿La novia de Will...?

-Ajá -contestamos ambos apretando los dientes.

-Un placer, Lucy -me dijo ella extendiendo la mano. Zorra; lo único que estaba intentando era hacer buena letra conmigo. ¿Qué cuñada se lleva bien con la novia de su hermano y que a la vez, tiene entre sus manos el corazón del chico que le gusta? Porque aunque nadie me lo hubiera dicho, se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia como babeaba por Seth. **MI** Seth.

-Hola -repetí con indiferencia. No tenía porque hacerme la falsa.

Seth apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas y se hundió en la cilla. Evidentemente, él ya sabía porque yo estaba ahí. Qué bien me conocía.

-Oye, iremos con Nessie y Jacob a un boliche esta noche, ¿quieres venir? -le pregunté a Seth.

Sus ojos se fundieron en los míos y me perdí en el recuerdo de su bella y tierna mirada hipnotizante. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas abalanzarme sobre sus brazos y exigirle que me abrazara en todo momento.

-¡Seguro! -se adelantó Kiara -Mi hermano podría ir contigo y yo iría con Seth... ¿Qué dices, _amigo_?

Ardí en deseos de jalarle el pelo hasta dejarla pelada, pero supe controlarme. Por otra parte, ¿quién la había invitado? Ni me molesté por sonrerír ya que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ponerle mi cara de culo favorita.

-Nadie te invitó -le espeté tajante -La invitación era para Seth solamente.

Ella sonrió diabólicamente.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al boliche esta noche, Seth? Recuerda que me debes una salida...

Él se puso colorado y me miró de reojo. No iba a ponerme a exigirle que me rindiera explicaciones ya que al fin y al cabo, yo no era su novia; sin embargo, me hubiera encantado saber de qué apuesta estaban hablando ellos dos...

-Irá conmigo, Kiara.

-No. Tú irás con Will, TU NOVIO -contradijo enfatisando las últimas dos palabras.

Mierda. Miré deliberadamente a Seth con la ilusión de que él saliera a defenderme de alguna u otra manera, mas solo me llevé una desilución; vi cómo se movió la mesa cuando Kiara le pegó una patada "disimulada" a Seth y este se sobresaltó.

-Ella tiene razón, Lucy -argumentó sin mirarme a los ojos -Tú _tienes _que ir con tu novio y yo saldré con ella.

-¿Saldrás con ella sólo porque le debes una salida? -pregunté con ironía.

-¡No, saldrá conmigo porque disfruta de mi compañía! -dijo Kiara.

**C_H_A_N !_**

¿Cómo era esto? ¿Qué Seth disfrutaba de la compañía de esa sucia arpía? Maldita morocha irressitble con ojitos verde coral y cintura de abispa, sumando unas seductoras curvas que le moldeaban perfectamente el cuerpo. Se notaba muy bien que los genes Hurguen eran de los mejores, ella era la versión femenina y un poco más joven que la de Will.

-¿Saldrá contigo porque disfruta de tu compañía? -repetí burlonamente -Por favor, no me jodas él no...

-¡La verdad que sí! -me interrumpió Seth -¡Saldré con ella porque me gusta pasar tiempo a su lado! ¿Tienes algún problema?

Cielos. Jamás creí que a Seth le molestara tanto que yo "atacara" a su "amiguita", pero evidentemente el lazo que les unía era bastante estrecho. Hice una mueca de disgusto al ver con pena cómo Seth salía en su defensa, poniéndome a mí en el lado del enemigo. Torcí el gesto cuando caí en la cuenta de que Seth se había puesto de pie en el mismo momento que daba vida a sus palabras. Su altura superior a la mía me sacaba mucha ventaja, más aún teniendo a una zorra subida a altos tacos a escasa distancia de mi cuerpo.  
Le miré con detenimiento las facciones, descubriendo el dolor que le causaba verme como "la del otro bando". De pronto y por más que ma situación los demandaba, mis celos murieron instantáneamente dejando a flote solo al sentido común; quien, sin rendirse, seguía peleando por hacerme entender que mi actitud era de lo más egoísta. Contuve un par de lágrimas y aparté el rostro de su mirada. No me daba la cara para poder soportar sus facciones marcadas por el dolor.

-Supongo que no -susurré y todo mi ego se vino abajo.

Kiara, victoriosa y con orgullo, también estaba de pie y vi cómo sonreía trinunfal. Evité todo tipo de contacto visual con ella para poder concentrarme con hacer volver mi auntosuficiencia conmigo.  
Pero, por más esfuerzo que hacía, no podía sacar los ojos de sobre los de Seth y su mirada apenada me hacía sufrir como nunca. ¿Por qué no dejaba de morderme la lengua para cantarle a los cuatro vientos lo muy enamorada que me tenía su sonrisa?

-Entonces, nos veremos esta noche -dijo Seth como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Eso creo...

-Bueno -me dijo y sonrió. Y sonriendo se fue con otra.

* * *

-¡RENEEEEEEEEESME, TELÉFONOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -chilló Charlie desde el pie de las escaleras -¡Apúrate que es Jacob!

Ella arrojó las prendas que tenía en las manos y salió corriendo por la puerta. Escuché sus pisadas fuertes mientras bajaba por las escaleras y el sonoro "¡Jake!" que gritó Nessie al tener el teléfono entre sus manos. Todo lo demás se derivó en saludos cariñosos de esos que escuchas entre los novios. Mientras tanto, me dediqué a mirar las prendas que Nessie había seleccionado. La cortesía de Alice no tenía límites y a veces pensaba que su obseción por la moda era muy peligrosa. Nunca creí que yo iba a lucir un short de jean tan cortito, que tranquilamente cualquiera pudiera tomarlo como ropa interior; o ¿a quién se le ocurre creer que iba a andar con una remera que apenas me tapaba el sostén?

Pese a todo esto, me llamaba considerablemente la atención el hecho de que el par de tacos que Nessie me había separado, podrían brindarme una buena estatura. ; se trataban de unas botitas cortas de charol negro que hacían juego con un cinturos grande también de charol negro tan brillante que temía que me confundieran con la bola de boliche. La remera a pesar de ser demasiado chica, tenía un estampado revelde en negro y el cuello lo tenía como estirado dejándose resbalar por uno de mis hombros entreviendo un bretel del sostén. Por último, el short de jean celeste tenía unos pequeños parches que completaban el look urbano. Todo muy lindo pero, ¿ de qué forma iba a poder hacerle competencia a Kiara y su excelente y envidiable cuerpo? Por más que me vistiera o que me pusiera ropa para hacerme ver más.... linda, no confiaba lo suficientemente en mi como para poder volver a captar la atención de Seth.

Sentí que alguien me escrutaba fijamente con la mirada. No me sorprendió ver a Charlie apoyado contra el marco de la muerta que ofrecía entrada a la habitación que alguna vez había sido de Bella y que ahora era de Nessie. Por más que me encontraba solamente envuelta por un espeso toallón, no me sentí incómoda. Más bien, me preocupé por la expresión que tenía el rostro de Charlie al ver las cuatrocientas millones de prendas posadas sobre la cama.

-¿Qué tan cerca estás de un paro cardíco? -inquirí meneando lentamente la cabeza.

Él me sonrió, sin embargo se mantuvo sereno. Apoyó dramáticamente la mano sobre el pecho y suspiró aliviado.

-Todabía me tendrás que aguantar un par de años más...

Le devolví el gesto.

-Creció demasiado rápido, ¿sabes? -comenzó a decir con aire melancólico -Ella y Bella crecieron muy veloz frente a mis ojos y yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

No era buena para resibir comentarios sentimentales, pero podía hacer una exepción con el pobre de Charlie. El hombre me caía muy bien y era entendible la desesperación que causaba saber que la vida se te pasa por delante de las narices.

-Así es la vida, mi querido Watson...

-Pero Nessie no es humana, muchacha, yo lo tengo muy claro. Sea lo que sea ella, seguirá siendo siempre mi nieta del alma. Pero tú sí eres humana y creo que no tendrás mucho tiempo para corregir tus errores...

_Ah, genial. O sea que Nessie no iba en joda cuando me dijo que Charlie estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre Seth y yo. _Le miré con una expresión que pedía que no continuara hablando sobre eso, me incomodaba mucho seguir metiendo gente.

-...sólo digo que tu vida depende de una sola persona. Tal vez, a veces crees que encontraste a tu media naranja, como me pasó con René, pero luego descubres que aquella persona es enrealidad otra...

-Gracias, Charlie -susurré colorada -Si no te molesta, me gustaría cambiarme...

-Seguro. Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás...

Asentí lentamente y forcejeé una sonrisa antes de que Charlie se retirara. Tomé las prendas y me las puse con cuidado, procurando acostumbrarme a mi nueva imagen. No me animé a verme delante del espejo hasta que no hubiera cerrado el cierre de la bota. Lentamente, me aproximé hasta el espejo para ver mi fugura. Me sentí orgullosa al encotrarme con mi cuerpo totalmente transformado en una verdadera belleza. Nessie había encontrado el equilibrio exacto entre el maquillaje y lo natural, también había hecho un excelente trabajo con mis manos y me había ejecutado una depilación intensa. Todo valió la pena, reconocía que me encontraba muy bien. No solía producirme, lo encontraba totalmente innecesario, por más que en Seattle salía casi todos los viernes o sábados, pero siepre iba con una honda un poco más sport y no tan fashion.

No cabía duda que el rimel en mis pestañas ocacionaba una magia interesante a mis ojos café oscuro, y que el suave rubor que cubría mis mejillas me daba un aspecto más femenino. Las francesitas realizadas a mis uñas me dejaron sin palabra y el sensual rubí en mis labios me agradó. Mas todo eso no tneía ni punto de comparación con lo bien que me veía con esas botas, ese short, ese cinturón y esa remera. Mis jóvenes diecisiete daban lugar a unos diecisocho con facilidad, y eso estaba de lujo...

Guau, mis diecisiete...Faltaban no menos de dos semanas para ellos y yo no estaba preparada para recibirlos como se merecían. ¿Cuántos cambios iban a poder caber en miv vida dentro de las próximas dos semanas? La ausensia de mi madre se hacía poco táctil en estos días, pero estaba a la espera de que la cruel vida me jugara una mala pasada. Además, tenía mi propio dilema con mi triángulo amoroso al cual Kiara se había sumado. Consideré necesario ponerle un punto final a todo futuro con Seth Clearwater esa misma noche; porque por más que estuviéramos unidos por no sé que cosa lobuna, yo ya no podía tenerle. Él había fijado sus ojos en otra, y sinceramente, no me consideraba a la altura de las circunstancias como para poder ganar una batalla contra una modelo.

Ví el reflejo de Nessie contra el espejo y la ví a través de él. Le sonreí agradecida, pero no abrí los labios. ¿Y si el exquisito color se me corría?

-Te ves muy linda, Lucy -me elogió con una ancha sonrisa nívea -Me pondré celosa si Jake te llega a mirar más de la cuenta...

-Ya quisieras tú, ya quisieras...

Nos reímos por lo bajo y le dejé la habitación para ella sola. Bajé con cuidado por las escaleras y utilicé la sala para andar de aquí para allá y poder practicar un poco. Me detuve delante de la pequeña chimenea que tenía sobre un pequeño estante una pequeña galería con fotos. Reconocí a Bella, a Edward, a Jacob, a un anciano igualito a Jake, a Leah a Seth y a quien debía de ser Sue.  
Detuve a vista en la foto que Seth protagonizaba. Tenía entre manos un balón de rugby y estaba con un brazo sobre el diminuto cuerpo de su madre y el atlético cuerpo de Leah. La sonrisa de él sobresalía con las de ellas y la felicidad de sus ojos era increíblemente real a pesar de tratarse de una simple foto. La tomé entre mis manos recién hechas y acaricié con cuidado la superficie del vidrio.

Suspiré.

-Seth... -dijeron mis labios mientras mis comisuras se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese mismo momento, pero ni mis piernas ni mis ojos prestaron atención. Los chusmas de mis oídos me avisaron que Will y Jacob ya habian arribado a la casa y que mi momento íntimo había acabado. Me apresuré a dejar la foto en su sitio y hacerme la desentendida mirando ausente las otras fotos. No tardé en sentir el calor de los brazos de Will entrelazándose delante de mi cintura y acariciando mi vientre con cariño. Apoyé las manos sobre las suyas y actué una sonrisa.

-Qué linda estás -me susurró al oído.

Dejé escapar una risitas nerviosas y le dejé un beso sobre la mejilla. Él se sintió algo confundido por esto, sin embargo me devolvió el gesto. Nessie bajó con elegancia por las escaleras y fue recibida por Jacob con un fuerte abrazo. Ella le dirigió un seco "hola" a mi novio y tras despedirse de Charlie, los cuatro nos fuimos al auto de Will.

-¿Qué le paso al tuyo, Jake? -pregunté en el camino.

-Se lo llevó la grúa.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Cuando el abuelo de tu novia es el ex jefes de policías, no tienes que perder el tiempo con tanto papelerío...

-Todo lo que digas, Jake, pero ¿quién querría quedarse con ese montón de chatarra? -bromeó Will.

-¡AH! Ya quisieras tú tener mi auto, cabrón -le contestó Jacob golpeándole la cabeza -Nada mejor que un modelo clásico con piesas seleccionadas con mucho cuidado por un mecánico como pocos. Además, te recuerdo que el noventa por ciento de esta cosa que tú manejas, fue seleccionada y puesta en funcionamiento por mí.

-Trabajar de mecánico te rinde bien, ¿a que no? -comentó Will.

-Sí, deberías ver el auto que nos llegó el otro día...

-¡Oh, sí! ¿El de la panadera? ¡Diablos, su hijo es un animal! ¿Cómo pudo destrozar semejante belleza así?

-¡Lo mismo digo, compadre! ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo? Embry no entiende nada y hace poco acabé por explicarle a Seth cómo funcionaba esto de arreglar autos. Así que, le dejé al muchacho la tarea de enseñarle al cabezota de Embry cómo arreglar un coche.

-A Embry hay que conseguirle una novia -comento Will -Y a Seth también, no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con Kiara....

Jacob carraspeó un poco y comprové que me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor. Par cambiar de tema, Jake comenzó a hablar de mecánica intensa algo que ni Nessie ni yo entendíamos. Ellos hablaban con tanta naturalidad que parecía que estuvieran discutiendo sore un partido de fútbol y no de cómo poner el tornillo "X" en el sitio correcto del motor para que este funcionara y ronroneara como un Ferrari...

Al cabo de veinte minutos, llegamos al boliche más grande que tenía Forks ( de hecho, era el único), cuya entrada estaba atestada de geste haciendo cola. No entendí cómo, pero pasamor con facilidad. Nessie tuvo que decir algo así como "venimos de parte de Rosalie Hale" y el enorme patovica no dejó pasarregalándonos una sonrisa que lució unos dientes chuecos y poco arreglados.  
Dentro, el hambiente estaba carente de oxígeno y por unos momentos creí que me iba a ahogar. ¡Qué exagerada, lo sé! Pero hacía más cosa de dos semanas que respiraba el puro aire de los bosques de La Push y ahora mi nariz se enfrentaba al espeso huo del tabaco quemado y el excedido olor a cerveza. Tardé uos minutos en acostumbrarme, pero luego, recordé cada una de mis noches en Seattle y toda la preocupación se fue al carajo. Me acerqué a la barra y enseguida me pedí mis bebidas favoritas.  
Mientras me bañaba en alcohol, Nessie ya se había bajado dos botellas de cerveza en compañía de Jacob. Milagrosamene, le dejó tomar pero luego escuché algo así como que ellos "absorbían" el alcohol mucho más rápido que los humanos, además, se necesitaban mucho más que dos botellas para sacarles las conciencias.

Perdí de vista a Will mientras me bajaba mis vasos cargados con el espeso y espumoso líquido dorado. Me dediqué a contemplar la discoteca y la consideré bastante linda a pesar de que estaba en el medio del bosque. Pero mi "buen humor" acabó cuando mis ojos dieron con un cuerpo esbelto danzando a la par con otro mucho más corpulesto y agraciado. El morocho con camisa blanca, jans azules y zapatillas Converse negras parecía estar entretenido con el delcioso movimiento de las caderas de la morocha de ojos esmeralda. Ella era bellísima.

Me tomé el último sorvo de la botella de cerveza y busqué deliberadamente con la mirada a Will. Él apareció en unos segundos y le arrastré hasta la pista. No supe cuando ni cómo, pero de un momento a otro, me di cuenta que que la pareja de Seth y Kiara estaban a poco menos de dies metros de nosotros. Era muy sencillo divisarlos entre toda la gente, el enorme tamaño de Seth y los sensuales movimientos de Kiara se distinguían de una. ¿O era que yo estaba exageradamente obsecionada con ellos dos?

Capté con mis ojos el momento justo en el cual ella tomaba su rostro y unía sus bocas en un santiamén. Maldije en unos veinte idiomas el haber estado tan pendiente de ellos dos y me dolio en mi orgullo aquel gesto. Pero nada se comparaba con la angustia que envolvió mi cuerpo cuando vi como él le correspondía el beso, tomando sus caderas y pegándole a su cuerpo.

-Diablos -escuché que Will me decía -Mira cómo la besa.

Apreté la mandibula para no dejar escapar un fuerte grito. Y entonces, se me ocurrió una idea brillante. Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Will y le miré fijamente a mis ojos; no me iba a quedar atrás, este juego lo jugábamos los dos.  
Atrapé su boca con mis labios y los besé con pasión a la bendita espera de que él me viera. Si Seth quería darme celos, pues yo iba a contestarle con lo mismo. _Ojo por ojo..._

No quise hacer muy dudadero el beso porque ardía en deseos de saber cuál era la reacción de Seth. Asíque, ni bien nos hubimos separado, le busqué coléricamente desesperada y me encontré con que sus ojos me miraban con asombro. Distinguí sus dientes apretrados y cómo el cuerpo le tembló ligeramente y deseé que entrara en fase para hacerme un favor y sacar del mapa al estorbo de Kiara.

Sin embargo, lo que yo creí que era victoria, no duró más que quince segundos. Él aprisionó sus labios contra los de Kiara, quien no esperaba para nada este segundo ataque. Pero pese a que la chica no tenía experiencia para tratar esos labios, le correspondió el beso con entusiasmo haciendo rabiar por los celos.  
Aproveché que el alchol estaba haciendo mecha en mi y en un acto de estupidez, continué con el juego. Es decir, sin proponérnoslo, Seth y yo nos entablamos en una competencia por quién besaba mejor a los Hurguen. Cada que uno acababa de dar su actuación, miraba con recelo al otro para saber cómo le estaba yendo. Will atendía alegre mis pedidos y Kiara le sonrepia a Seth con unos dientes demasiado perfectos...._diente por diente.  
_

Me hacía cabrear el saber que otra estaba intercambiando saliva con Seth, pero también me sentía herida porque él se dejaba. Pude comprender la situación de Seth al tener que convivir con que su mejor amigo, besara a la chica que "le gustaba". Sus palabras de amor parecían haber muerto, y lo que yo alguna vez consideré un amor verdadero se habaía esfumado. Entendí, entonces, que lo único que había estado esperando hasta ese momento era terminar de converncerme a quién le pertenecía. Tenía muy claro por quién vivía pero a estas alturas, era demasiado tarde querer codisiar algo que no era mío...

Nuna iba a poder recuperar algo que jamás había sido mío, pero, ¿de qué manera iba a conseguir tener en mis manos aquello que ilegalmente me habían arrebatado?

Llegó un momento donde no quise ni pude dar más besos, un momento en el cual el estómago se me revolvía con locura. Caí en la cuenta de que mucho alcohol para mi organismo significaba pasarme unas interminables horas encerrada en el baño y vomitando la vida. No sé porque, pero busqué con los ojos a Seth, quien estaba abrazado a Kiara. Seguro que ellos eran oficialmente novios, después de esa noche tan movida... Sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando él cruzó su mirada conmigo, que en lugar de encontrar competencia, ví una pequeña gota de agua acariciando su mejilla.

Me quedé congelada, inmóvil, dura viendo caer esa lágrima de dolor y angustia. Quería ponerme a gritar, a patalear, a pedirle perdón en cualquier idioma. Su dolor era sensible a mí y no podía soportar verle sufrir y yo no hacer nada para evitarlo.

Will me sostenía por la altura de las caderas y estaba de espaldas a Seth. Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y miraba fijamente su rostro contraído por la pena. Sentí algo húmedo y frío resbalando sobre mi rostro y algo salado tocando mis labios. Un dedo mío viajó hasta uno de mis ojos e intercepté una lágrima antes de que saliera en un viaje de aventuras a través de mi cara.

Yo estaba llorando por amor.

Y entonces, ví algo que lo titulé como una locura...Seth se separó de Kiara tras secarse la valiente lágrima y leí claramente sus labios. _"Yo no puedo, lo siento"_. Luego, se perdió entre la gente. Ella se quedó inmóvil y por más que estaba de espaldas a mí, podía imaginarme su dolor al ser rechazada por Seth Clearwater. Por lo tanto entendí que mi enfermedad celosa había tenido como propósito meter a alguien más en la lista de sufrimiento, y ese alguien, tenía que ser nadie más ni nadie menos que una Hurguen.

Los cuatro íbamos a acabar mal y muy lejos de quien queríamos para vivir el resto de nuestras vidas. Yo, perdiamente enamorada de Seth sabía que era imposible que estuviéramos juntos, Will no podría vivir sabiendo que yo le petenecía a otro, Kiara sufriría mucho porque el chico que le gustaba habpia sufrido por la novia de su hermano y por último y el dueño de los únicos sentimientos que sinceramente me importaban eran los de Seth, quien en un intento de recuperarme **yo** le había perdido. Ya no había esperanzas para nosotros...

Pero, pensándolo bien...no tenía porque ser de aquella manera, no teníamos porque seguir mintiéndonos o seguir metiendo más gente al triángulo amoroso. No teníamos porque seguir mirándonos lejos, de reojo, con vergüenza o con miedo. **¡Si nos amábamos!** Él cuidaría de mí y yo de él, así fuera que tuviéramos que morir en el intento. No soportaba ni un minuto más, ni un solo segundo más creyendo una mentira que nada tenía de realidad. **¿Por qué no me dejaba de joder de una buena vez y le partía la boca de un beso? **¿Por qué no dejaba de contener las lágrimas bajo mis pestañas cubiertas con rimel? ¿Qué tenía de malo escuchar por una vez a mi corazón, dejar que mis sentimientos coexistieran con mis gustos? Si yo amaba a Seth, si a mi me gustaba su personalidad, si a mi me encantaba su boca, si yo daba la vida por él, ¿por qué extender la distancia entre nosotros?

Todos aquellos besos que no fueron entregados a sus labios, todos aquellos besos que el regaló a otra, todo eso nos estaba matando lentamente. Ni el alcohol, ni el alto volumen de la música podían distraerme de sus ojos. Me sentí atraída por un imán a su cuerpo, sus labios, su calor…

Por lo que tomé la decisión más disparatada de mi vida y me separé en unos rápidos segundos de Will; desenrollé mis brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo y traté de sonreírle. Su mirada confusa, pero feliz por todos y cada uno de los besos que le había dado hasta el momento, me examinó de arriba abajo. Él no entendió en un primer momento y creyendo que el juego continuaba, acercó su boca hacia la mía. La oscuridad era tal que no reaccioné hasta que no hubiera sentido el calor de su aliento sobre mis labios, o cómo ingresaba por mi boca un ligero aliento tibio o el suave roce de sus labios contra los míos. Me quedé inmóvil mientras él acariciaba con amor mi boca, separándose luego con una cara que me simplificó muchas palabras; _temor, incredibilidad, confusión, desconcierto, perplejidad y caos._ Volví a sonreírle mientras que luego de ponerme sobre las puntillas de los pies, le susurré:

**-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Will.**

La música entonaba unas melodías que nada que ver tenían con el momento que estaba sucediendo. Hubiera necesitado algo más lento, algo más relajado, algo que pudiera ayudarle a asimilar mis palabras. Permanecí con la boca sobre su oreja, quizás con la ilusión de que se me ocurriera algo más para decir…Pero con las cuerdas vocales secas, el corazón vacío y un dolor naciendo en mi pecho, ¿qué otra cosa además de llorar podía hacer?

-¿_De qué_ estás hablando? –me preguntó ejerciendo una leve presión con sus manos sobre mis hombros, dejándome de pie sobre los altos tacos.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto. **Lamento haberlo extendido más de la cuenta…**

El rostro de Will se crispó unos momentos, adoptando un semblante sin expresión o emoción alguna. Mantuve la boca cerrada durante el proceso en el cual, él trató de buscarle significado lógico a mis palabras, mas bien sabía yo que por más que él intentara solucionar mi planteo, nada iba a acabar bien.

-¿Cómo que no puedes seguir más con esto…?

-Will yo ya no te am….

-¡Will, Will! ¡Oh, Will, aquí estás! Santo Dios, ¡cuánta gente! –una voz femenina se alzó por enzima del gentío, y su armoniosa melodía me dejó aturdida.

Will no parecía estar escuchándola, o por lo menos, aparentaba estar en un trance raro. El chico estaba como estatua, endurecido y parecía que no entraba aire por sus pulmones. Dudé en llamarle por su nombre o si irme en ese preciso momento, pero me preocupó qué clase de movimiento pudieran hacer los músculos contraídos y tensos de William.

Por otro lado, deseaba fervientemente que Kiara Hurguen desapareciera como por arte de magia de la faz de la Tierra; quería verla –si era posible –hecha cenizas. No sé si eran los celos que me producían saber que no tenía manera de competir contra su gloriosa figura o si era una manera vil e infantil de querer descargar mis ganas de querer matarme con ella. Sin embargo, era bien conciente de que la chica no era la responsable de todo aquello que mis decisiones tontas producían, sabía perfectamente que ella sólo estaba "consolando a un amigo" y por más que me costara admitirlo, estaba en todo su derecho y había cumplido con su parte muy bien. Pese a todo, tenía presente que ella no veía a Seth como un simple "amigo", porque ella sí que había disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los besos que él le había dado, solamente para hacerme la contra a mí…

-¿Will? –inquirió ella al ver que su hermano no respondía. Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en mí sin piedad y me escrutó con la mirada como si yo fuera una acecina en serie -¿Qué le hiciste, nena?

Le puse cara de pocos amigos. Morocha estúpida y hueca; ¿quién se creía que era? ¿La novia se Seth Clearwater?

-No le hice nada, enana –repliqué en el mismo tono tajante –Ahora, muévete de mi camino, tengo cosas que hacer…

-¿Vas a dejar a mi hermano de esta manera?

Su pregunta me hizo frenar en seco, haciendo que por una corta fracción de segundos yo temiera caerme de los largos tacos. Por suerte, nada de lo que mi cerebro suponía que iba a pasar sucedió. Me mantuve firme sobre mis talones y usé los brazos para tomar algo de equilibrio. Funcionó. Me di una ligera media vuelta sobre los tacones y miré fijamente a la chica con hermosos ojos verde coral. Formulé la mejor oración en mi mente y me sentí libre al emplear estas palabras:

**-Bésame el trasero, Kiara.**

Ella, ofendida y sorprendida, abrió la boca dejándome ver cómo sus labios formaban una "O" muy perfecta. Sonreí diabólicamente y tras mirar una última vez el cuerpo endurecido de Will, me encaminé hacia la barra de bebidas. Estos estúpidos tacos me estaban reventando los pies, y consideré seriamente en revoleárselos al DJ que lo único útil que hacía era pasar música; o si no, hacerse el capo queriéndose hacerse pasar por Elvis. _¡Hombres!_

Me apoyé contra la suave superficie de madera y traté de incorporar aire. Me había estaba besando con Will durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo y, entre muchas otras cosas, sentía la boca seca. Quitando del medio que los pies los tenía forrados con ampollas, que tenía muchísimo sueño, que me dolía la cabeza, que estaba harta de la música, que me quería envolver entre frazadas y hacerme un ovillo sobre el sofá del living de la casa de Emily y no despertarme jamás. ¿Para qué vivir si lo perdiste todo?

Pensé en las palabras de Nessie, en aquella afirmación que ella me dijo hacía ya tanto tiempo….

"…_Tú eres la tonta que se niega a sus sentimientos. Acabarás mal, recuerda mi consejo..."_

… ¡Y cuánta razón que tenía! Estaba sufriendo como nunca, todo por obra y gracia de mis tontas cavilaciones mentales o de mi muy mala intuición para preveer el futuro. Yo era medio boba, ¿por qué no le dejaba las visiones del futuro a Alice? Era mucho que dos personas en el mundo sepan qué sucederá, así que, todo esto se habaía transformado en una pérdida de tiempo. Me había dejado arrastrar por mis miedos, sin tener en cuenta lo que realmente me importaba. Pese a que había tratado de hacer las cosas más fáciles, mi inútil intento de querer seguir actuando una vida normal fue un completo fracaso. No puedes emprender este tipo de aventuras siendo sólo una simple humana…aunque, ese tipo de pensamientos era claramente mogólico, porque nada dependía que especie era yo, el daño y el error estaban hechos y las consecuencias estaban arrasando conmigo. Y con Seth.

Le pedí una cerveza al chico de la barra, quien ni siquiera me pidió el documento ni nada de eso. _Buenísimo, _pensé triunfante, _nadie que me joda con el tema de tomar de más… ¿Esto no podría estar mejor?..._

La copa con el líquido dorado y burbujeante bailó delante de mis ojos durante la corta fracción de veinte segundos. No me iba a arriesgar a que algún cretino me la quitara, puesto que además de que ya la había pagado, yo me quería ahogar en esa cosa viciosa que muchos aseguraban que te quitaban hasta la última pena.

Pensé en todo lo que **_no _**había hecho esa noche. No me había arreglado con Seth, no había acabado de una manera saludable con Will, no había cumplido mi promesa de no decir una guarangada más…_No me había arreglado con Seth y no me había arreglado con Seth y no me había arreglado con Seth y no me hab…._

-¿Oye, a quién le hablas? –oí que alguien me preguntaba.

¿Había estado hablando en voz alta? Miré al interlocutor con desgana y luego volví los ojos a la barra. ¿De dónde habían salido cinco vasos largos de cerveza? Miré al chico de nuevo y éste no tenía pinta de haberse estado emborrachando y ligeramente sentí que mi vista se nublaba. _¡Oh, Dios! ¿Justo esta noche tenía que beber de más…?_

-A nadie –contesté pidiendo inconcientemente otra copa. El chico de la barra me sonrió con orgullo y rápidamente se apareció con otra copa bien espumosa, la cual no me la entregó hasta que no le hubiera dado el dinero.

Me tomé el líquido en pocos segundos, disfrutando del roze que hacía esa deliciosa bebida contra mi garganta. Por un momento, me sentí bien, pero al instante, deseaba más. Busqué en el bolsillo de mis shorts algo de plata y con lo único que me encontré fue con un papelito de un chicle. Mierda. Tal vez, podría pedirle un poco de ayuda a mi nuevo "amigo"….

-¿No me prestas plata?

Él sonrió burlonamente.

-A cambio de un beso –fruncí el ceño desconfiada –Te vi como le besabas al morocho de allá y también escuché como le decías que tú no podías seguir con él… ¡Ustedes las mujeres son tan obvias!

Mordí con fuerza la mandíbula. ¿Tenía que dejarme besar por un completo desconocido sólo para poder beber una botella más? ¿Y si confiaba en su palabra, pero él no cumplía con su parte del trato? No iba a arriesgarme para saciar un tonto deseo que pronto me traería problemas como pasarme toda la mañana con resaca o en su defecto, vomitando todo. Pobre Emily, tener que limpiar mis mugres ya era demasiado…

-No hay trato, desconocido –repuse un poco después –Bueno, adiós.

-¡Oye, espera!

¡Qué maldita costumbre que tenían todos de cortarme el paso! ¿Qué parte de "me voy" no les quedaba claro? Me giré al chico, cuyo rostro se vio reflejado por un reflector y su rostro me pareció de lo más atractivo; era moreno, con ojos negros y espalda ancha. La simple imagen de su desmesurado cuerpo me hizo pensar en Seth, ¿acababa de comparar el angelical rostro de Seth con el de un idiota que estaba desesperado por besar a una chica? Ugh, el alcohol si que hacía estragos en mi…

-¿Qué?

-Eres muy linda.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Maravilloso! Habíamos llegado a la etapa de "seducir con piropos", esta pequeña secuencia de pasos tontos me tenían hasta las narices. Will la había usado la primera vez que nos vimos y había funcionado gracias al hechizo de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-¡Uhg, no me jodas! –repliqué tratando de soltarme.

-No, en serio. Me gustas. El chico de allá no te merece, yo puedo dártelo todo…

_Típico._

-No quiero nada de ti, suéltame.

-¡Vamos, morocha! ¡No puedes ser tan dura con el mundo! Una chica tan atractiva como tú, con esa delantera y ese paragolpes tracero…. ¡Guau, mierda, me gustas tanto…!

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, inútil? –un chico con preciosa espalda, camisa blanca, jeans negros, y masa muscular muy desarrollada apareció detrás de mí -¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Tranquilo, amigo! ¿Es tu novia?

**Chan**.

Miré al chico, que por más que me daba la espalda, persibí que se había puesto serio y tenso. Muy serio y muy tenso. Le vi girar la cabeza y unos hipnotizantes ojos negros se clavaron en mí, reflejando mi propia imagen en sus pupilas. Sus comisuras, curvadas hacia abajo, trataron de sonreírme para tranquilizarme. Se volvió al chico y se tensó de nuevo, mostrando que cuando él quería, podía ser peligroso.

-¡Vete antes de que te rompa la cara a patadas!

El chico no se hizo repetir la orden dos veces y tras dar una media vuelta, se perdió entre la gente que bailaba sin control. Me volví a apoyar los codos contra la barra y de espaldas a las bebidas, contemplé a los cientos de adolescentes bailando sin que nada les importara. ¿Cómo sería tener una vida normal sin tener que preocuparte por imprimaciones?

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó él usando a su cuerpo como barrera entre la pista de baile y yo. Asentí lentamente, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Me faltaba el aire, quería salir cuánto antes de ahí. Dos minutos más e iba a acabar por robarme la despensa o caerme dormida, se me hacía que las dos era pasar el ridículo. Por otra parte, Seth estaba ahí conmigo y por más que no descarté la posibilidad de que simplemente él fuera una imagen producto de mi imaginación, le sonreí como si fuera de verdad.

-Quiero irme de aquí, Seth. Sácame afuera –le pedí tratando de ponerme de pie. Las rodillas me temblaban y los tacos no ayudaban en nada –Los tacos me están matando…

-No sé para qué te pones tacos cuando sabes perfectamente que no los necesitas… -argumentó tomándome con delicadeza.

-No tengo las piernas de Kiara, ¿cierto? –repliqué sin ocultar los celos.

Él me dedicó una mueca de disgusto. Luego, me tomó por debajo de los muslos y me subió contra su pecho. Me abracé a su cuello y posé los labios sobre su yugular. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón, la sangre fluyendo dentro de su cuerpo, alimentando a su organismo. Sentí cómo se movía a través de la gente, tratando de hacerme el menor daño posible. ¿Por qué seguía ahí conmigo? Lo correcto era que me tirara a un pozo y no volviera por mi hasta que mis carnes estuvieran podridas, pero sin embargo, él continuaba al pie del cañón listo para pelear.

No tengo idea de cuántas veces me di el lujo de besar su piel, haciéndole estremecer a él y a mi al mismo tiempo. Disfruté de cómo su ardiente mano tomaba con fuerza y cariño mis piernas y la ligera inclinación de su cabeza sobre la mía. Poco después, sentí el aire frío rozandome la piel, llenándome de frío. Pero, no tenía porque temerle, estaba bien protegida entre los brazos de Seth.

Me llevó hasta lo que creí que era un auto, por la comodidad del lugar donde me depositó y porque rato desúés el hambiente estaba tibio. También, sentí que una de mis mejillas reposaba cómodamente sobre su pecho, el cual se inflaba y desinflaba en perfecta armonía. Respetamos cada uno el silencio del otro, dándonos tiempo y lugar para aclarar las ideas. Aunque, la que tenía que empezar a hablar era yo, por lo que a duras penas, abrí los ojos y me situé perpendicular a él. Seth se quedó estático, con el cuerpo enderezado con dirección al parabrisas, y sin siquiera mirarme. Entedible; lo menos que me merecía era que me insultara de pies a cabeza, así que, ese gesto era justificable.

-Gracias por haberme salvado, Seth…

Nada. El silencio comenzaba a joderme y ponerme nerviosa; por lo que, sin paciensia, corrí con delicadeza su rostro fundiéndome en sus hondos ojos negros y adorando su perfecto y magnífico rostro.

-¿Por qué sigues? ¿Por qué no te rindes y me dejas? ¿Qué es lo que te ayuda a seguir insisistiendo conmigo? –quise saber.

-Sigo porque no hay otra cosa que me importe más en este mundo, porque siento que debo pelear por ti hasta el último respiro, porque considero que yo podré cuidarte y amarte mejor que cualquiera. No me doy fácil por vencido y menos estando tú en el medio…

-¿Yo? Yo no valgo la pena, Seth. Búscate una mejor, una que tenga los valores perfectos para ti, una que sepa cuidarte, que no te haga daño, que sea más…femenina, tenga mejor vocabulario. Aquella que te ofresca felicidad y no masoquismo.

-¿Alguien como Kiara? –asentí -¿Y si yo quisiera una chica todo lo contrario?

-Tendría que volarte la cabeza.

Lució una corta sonrisa blanca, pero que a pesar de tener alegría, no le llegó a los ojos y poco después volvió a centrar su mirada en mi, mantuvo en perfecta linea recta los labios, dándome a entender que la cosa iba en serio.

-Tú eres perfecta para mí. Y no digas que no eres femenina, y lo de tu vocabulario viene contigo. Todos insultamos y usamos palabras indevidas alguna vez, y de cualquier forma, sé que te propones a cambiarlo…

-¡Ves! –le interrumpí -¡Siempre le buscas justificativos para perdonarme, para poder tener un nuevo motivo por el cual valga la pena tanto sufrimiento!

-¿Y a ti qué? –se atajó -¿Es que tengo que pedirte permiso?

Aguardé en silencio. Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé la cabeza, acompañada de unos mechones que me taparon la visión. Me apresuré a quitarlos y me concentré en Seth.

-No me gusta que sufras…Y sé que soy celosa, sé que tengo mis berrinches y que soy egoísta, principalmente por la escenita de celos de hoy… -él rió por lo bajo, pero no acotó nada –Sin embargo, me tienes aquí, muerta de amor por ti y muy arrepentida por haberte hecho pasar aquello allí dentro…

Apretó los labios y respiró hondo. Estudié sus facciones varoniles y rectas que me dieron a entender que un juego de emociones daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Él y yo éramos el uno para el otro, lo entendí de una buena vez cuando comprendí que era adicta a su voz, codiciadora de sus caricias, seguidora de sus gestos y enamorada de su rostro. Sonreí mordiéndome ligeramente el labio inferior...** Yo le tenía unas ganas a Seth Clearwater tan grandes, que no entendía cómo me había resistido a vivir sin su boca.**

-Nessie me dijo que esta era mi oportunidad…¿Qué pasó, Lu? La compentencia estaba tan divertida…

-Corté con Will.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y incrédulos. Preferí evitar el detalle de que había insultado de muy mala manera a Kiara; ¿ocacionar una nueva discución? ¿Para qué?.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahí dentro, con toda la gente? ¿¡Es que tú estás loca?! -chilló enfurecido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -pregunté con indiferencia

-¡Pudo haber cambiado de fase, Lu! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera yo si él te desgarraba el rostro? ¿Y si te abría el pecho? ¿Y si te mat…? –no acabó la frace, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos era entendible.

-No pasó nada –contradije segura de mi misma –Supongo que se lo venía previendo…

-¿Segura? –preguntó irónicamente –Te besaste con él toda la noche, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Jamás me perdonarás por eso, no?

-Te pregunto lo mismo.

-¿Te refieres a perdonarte haberte besuqueado con mi ex cuñana o a por no venir por mi?

-Por la primera, me parece que la segunda era perder el tiempo.

-¿Quién dice?

-¡Yo!

-¿Crees que no te hubiera seguido? ¿Qué m hubiera quedado con él y que te hubiera rechazado una vez más?

-Seguro.

-Pues no me conces bien, Seth.

-¿Quieres apostarlo?

Sonreí ladinamente; estupendo.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda…

Dicho eso, no esperé más nada y **me lancé a su boca**. Había estado ensayando durante toda la noche qe él era el que recibía los besos, así que, no tenía porqué ser difícil. Además, su boca era perfecta para la mía, tanto, que superaba la conexión que hay entre una llave específica y la cerradura. Jamás habría otra llave que encajara ahí u otra cerradura que encajara con la llave.

De esa misma manera, me aferré salvajemente a su cuello, clavándo las manos como garfios detrás de su nuca. Me acomodé sobre su regazo situando una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos. Busqué el contacto entre mi vientre ( el cual estaba descubierto ya qe la remera que Nessie me había dado llegaba por enzima del ombligo) y el suyo, que a pesar de tener un pedazo de molesta tela sobre él, el calor me llegaba de todas formas. También intenté suavisar las caricias, hacerlas tiernas y amorosas. Pero perdí el romantisismo cuando Seth posó ambas manos sobre la línera de mis caderas, inclinándolas hacia los cachettes de mi trasero. A pesar de que no apretaba las manos, podía sentir una tensión impresionante y yo quería que se relajara. Aflojé lentamente el agarré que mis manos efectuaban sobre su cuello y envié a una a su pecho, sobre la avertura sensual de su camisa. La apoyé donde podía sentir el canto de su corazón, donde la vida iba y venía por un pequeño músculo. También, usé la otra para acariciar su suave cabello negro azabache. Pude sentir sus manos metiéndose debajo de mi "remera". El calor que me contagió fue tal, que el vello se me erizó en todo el cuerpo.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, el beso se volvía más apasionado, más violento. Era increíble que Seth pudiera encontrarle la paz entre la pasión y la ternura, porque por más que ya era algo salvaje, podía sentir ls caricias de sus labios sobre los míos. Disfruté mientras su aliento iba y venia dentro de mi boca, y de cómo su lenga intentaba grabarse cada mínimo centímetro de mi interior.

Llegó un crudo momento en el cual, ninguno tenía aire por lo que nos separamos. Cuando volvimos a unirnos –no menos de dos segundos después –retomamos con cuidado el beso. Ambos éramos concientes de que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para la pasión, pero que lo nuestro eran aquellos besos agradables. Dejé que él tomara el control, que él fuera el que me guiara. Y, como lo suponía, Seth consiguió marcar el ritmo lento y romántico de nuevo.

Acabamos exhaustos, sin aire y con muchos deseos uno del otro. El aliento caliente y dulce de Seth chocaba contra mi rostro como finas caricias. No me animaba a abrir los ojos, pero si usé las manos para ver sus facciones. Trataba de cualquier manera, poder contener mi sonrisa, pero se me hacía imposible.

Seth me volvió a besar sobre las comisuras, mientras pegaba definitivamente su pecho al mío. Ahora entendía porque no sentia completamente su calor, una de sus manos se había encargado de separar los botones de su camisa y ahora, tenía su pecho desnudo solo para mí. Sonreí aún más.

Consideré que era ese preciso momento para decirle las palabras mágicas…:

**-Te amo Seth. Mucho, ¿sabes?**

Abrí los ojos antes de soltarlas con el mayor de los cariños y vi como sus labios formaban una medialuna blanca.

-Yo también te amo, Luce –recogió con la mano un mechón de pelo y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? –inquiri entre bajas risas

-Lo que sea.

-¿Me perdonas? ¿Me darías otra opotunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz? Te prometo a cambio que seré más femenina, que me comportaré bien, que dejaré de decir malas palabras y que nunca, nunca nadie volverá a hacerte sufrir… ¿si?

Su sonrisa se mantuvo ientras pensava considerablemente mi oferta. Lo estaba dando todo por él, iba a cambiar mi forma de ser para que de alguna manera, poder resolver y cerrar todas y cada una de las heridas. Cuando finalmente se decidió, un cosquilleo de lo más placentero recorrió mi vientre._  
_

-De acuerdo. Con la condisión de que estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Obvio.

Ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Le besé los labios una sola vez más y acomodé la cabeza debajo de su cuello. Me abracé por detrás de su espalda y disfruté de mi piel contra la suya.  
A pesar de tanta paz, de tanto silencio, de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, algo malo sucedía dentro de mí. Se sentía como si todo estuviera dando vueltas, como si todo el alcohol etuviera haciendo efectoFue por curiosidad que observé el exterior pintado de un negro bien pscuro y profundo. Las luces de boliche daban algo de iluminación, pero la principal fuente de luz provenía del cielo. Me pareció divisar algo, dos puntitos diminutos del color del coral. Algo que no encajaba con ese paisaje.  
De pronto, la sangre se me congeló en el pecho cuando crucé la mirada con un par de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA! AAJAJJAAJ LO QUE TODAS USTEDES ESTABAN ESPERANDO DESDE UE SUBI POR PRIMERA VEZ LAS PRIMERAS LÍNES DE PROMISCUOUS!

CABE ACLARAR QUE SI ERA POR MÍ, LUCY Y SETH SEGUÍAN PELEADOS COMO **CUATRO O CINCO CAPÍTULOS MAS**, EEEH! PERO BUENO, TIENEN LA SUERTE DE QUE CONTÉ CON LA **COLABORACIÓN ESPECIAL DE LECABEL Y MICA LAUTNER** PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO. ASÍQUE, SI USTEDES QUERÍAN QUE ELLOS DOS ESTUVIERAN JUNTOS, ENTONCES AGRADEZCANLE A ELLAS ;)

ASÍ QUE BUENO, COMO VERÁN SOY UNA VAGA DE MIERDA PORQUE DIRECTAMENTE TARDO UNA SSEMANA EN SUBIR :O. **FEA MI ACTITUD**, EEU! PERO CHICAS, TIENE QUE ENTENDERME, SOY UNA ADOLESCENTE OCUPADA _**(?**_ ANAAJAJAJA, NA POSTA. ESTE CAPITULO FUE DIFICIL, PERO ACA ESTÁ.

HAGANME SABER QUÉ ONDA QUE ESTOS DOS SE "HAYAN ARREGLADO" Y BUENO, QE LES PARECE QUE VA A PASAR, NO SE**. ALGO!**

_las quiere mucho y siempre estará agradecida por sus visitas,_

_ mica_

**pd**: le mando un saludo grrrrrande a **Chilli Black** y a **ChristineCD.**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Felicidad

**"La Memoria"**

**León Gieco**

Los **viejos amores** que no están,

la **ilusión** de los que perdieron,

todas las **promesas** que se van,

y los que en cualquier **guerra** se cayeron.

**Todo está guardado en la memoria,**

**sueño de la vida y de la historia.**

El **engaño** y la **complicidad**

de los **genocidas** que están **sueltos**,

el indulto y el punto final

a las **bestias de aquel infierno**.

Todo está guardado en la memoria,

_sueño de la vida y de la historia._

La **memoria** despierta para herir

a los **pueblos dormidos**

que no la dejan vivir

**libre** como el viento.

**Los desaparecidos que se buscan**

con el color de sus nacimientos,

el hambre y la abundancia que se juntan,

**el mal trato con su mal recuerdo.**

Todo está clavado en la memoria,

espina de la vida y de la historia.

**Dos mil comerían por un año**

con lo que cuesta **un minuto militar**

Cuántos dejarían de ser esclavos

por el precio de una bomba al mar.

Todo está clavado en la memoria,

espina de la vida y de la historia.

**La memoria pincha hasta sangrar,**

a los pueblos que la amarran

y no la dejan andar

libre como el viento.

Todos los **muertos** de la **A.M.I.A.**

y los de la **Embajada de Israel,**

el **poder secreto de las armas,**

**la justicia que mira y no ve.**

Todo está escondido en la memoria,

refugio de la vida y de la historia.

Fue cuando s**e callaron las iglesias,**

fue cuando el fútbol se lo comió todo,

que los padres palotinos y Angelelli

dejaron su sangre en el lodo.

Todo está escondido en la memoria,

refugio de la vida y de la historia.

**La memoria estalla hasta vencer**

a los pueblos que la aplastan

y que no la dejan ser

libre como el viento.

La **bala a Chico Méndez** en Brasil,

**150.000** guatemaltecos,

los mineros que enfrentan al fusil,

**represión estudiantil en México**.

Todo está cargado en la memoria,

arma de la vida y de la historia.

**América con almas destruidas,**

los **chicos que mata el escuadrón**,

suplicio de Mugica por las villas,

dignidad de Rodolfo Walsh.

Todo está cargado en la memoria,

arma de la vida y de la historia.

**La memoria apunta hasta matar**

**a los pueblos**** que la callan**

**y no la dejan volar**

**libre como el viento.**

_En homenaje a todas aquellas personas que fueron víctimas del Golpe Militar del año 1976. Y que a pesar de tener un gobierno que es medio un desastre, luchar por nuestros derechos y no cansarnos de decir…_

**N U N C A M Á S  
**

24 de marzo, **Día de la Memoria.**

_Mica_

* * *

**Felicidad**

* * *

—¡Pufff.....! ¡Cómo ronca!

—Déjala, Paul. Ayer volvieron muy tarde, además, estuvo vomitando toda la mañana.

—¿Mucho _punchi-punchi_?

—Métete en tus asuntos.

La conversación desarrollada entre Paul y Emily me despertó completamente. Había estado jugando entre la línea imaginari entre la "realidad" y el "sueño" desde que mis oídos habían captado las masculinas voces de tres hombres y una mujer. Me sentía mal —princpialmente, me dolía la panza —pero eso debería ser algo extrictamente natural después de la noche anterior. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas botellas de alcohol me había bajado yo solita, pero calculaba que como mínimo cinco botellas que me habían dejado muerta. Pero por lo que Emily había dicho, la noche no había terminado en cuanto me fundí con un beso en Seth...

Con pensar su nombre, viajé sin poder evitarlo a lo que habíamos vivido dentro de su auto; las caricias, los mimos, los besos, las cortas palabritas románticas que tanto nos habíamos dedicado, todo eso se reprodujo en mi mente y no deseaba para nada darle **PAUSE**. Es más, puse **REPLAY** en más de una ocación para poder sentir una imitación barata del calor de su piel contra la mía, las corrientes eléctricas viajando desde su cuerpo al mío y viceversa, el contacto suave y dulce de nuestras bocas entrelazadas y nuestras manos examinando el cuerpo del otro.

**Había sido maravilloso.** Fervientemente deseaba poder estar presente en tiempo y espacio en el momento que me dejé de joder con ser una chica "responsable" y le partí la boca de un beso. Es que, costaba entender que por fin había dejado de lado las "obligaciones" que me ataban a Will y que podía dejar a rienda suelta lo que realmente me pasaba, lo que bombeaba mi corazón a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía de malo poder gritar sin vergüenza que amaba con todo mi ser a Seth Clearwater? ¡Desde luego que nada! Eso era lo que todos pensaban, todos decían que él y yo teníamos que estar juntos. Y a nada temía sabiendo que él iba a estar incondicionalmente a mi lado, protegiéndome y escuchándome en todo momento.

Y estaba dispuesta a defenderle a él también como cuando una leona cuida sus cachorros; ésta es capaz de dar la vida por ellos, no le tenía miedo a ninguno que fuera sinónimo de la palabra peligro.

Pero sin importarme mucho que todos, absolutamente todos, desearan que Seth y yo estuviéramos juntos estaba alegre por haber sido yo la que terminara con su sufrimiento, yo quien por fin había cortado aquel lazo viejo y deshilado que me mantenía atada a quien no debía. Y sí, quizás hubiera necesitado de los celos, pero lo hice. Y no me importaba tener que hacer mérito para obtener su perdón, el único que sinceramente me preocupaba. Podía vivir con el remordimiento de saber que Will me odiaba, pero se me hacía inconcevible la idea de respirar sabiendo que Seth no me perdonaba de corazón.

—¿Estás segura de que sigue viva?

—¿Podrías limitarte a comer, Paul? —replicó una voz grave.

—Es que casi no respira. Tendríamos que avisarle a Seth...

—¡Deja al chico en paz, Paul! No tienes que meterte en donde no te llaman...

—¿Que te piensas que soy? ¿Un nene de jardín de infantes?

—A veces te comportar como tal.

Paul bufó.

A mí me dio risa esa conversación. Así que Paul me estaba esperando, o más bien "estaba preocupado" porque yo no respiraba. Si no respirara, me estaría ahogand y la verdad er que sentía el aire fluyendo dentro de mi organismo. Que me doliera el cuerpo a tal punto de querer desconectar mi sistema nervioso, esa era otra historia. Por ahora solo tenía que levantarme del sofá y comer algo. No podía pensar en claro si tenía el estómago vacío.

Concluí que lo mejor era dejar el abrir los ojos para lo último. Traté de mover los dedos de los pies y luego los de las manos y cuando me aseguré de que todo funcionaba correctamente continué con la movilidad de brazos y piernas. Genial, todo funcionaba de maravilla. Me senté sobre los almohadones e inconcientemente llevé una mano a la cabeza, para sostenerla. ¿Es que se me iba a caer? ¡Qué ironía!

—¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, locomotora!

El comedor estaba a mis espaldas. Preferí dejar los saludos para después, el examen corporal aún no había concluído. Me refregué el rostro con las manos y usé el tiempo necesario para poder abrir los ojos. Al principio lo vi todo borroso, pero lentamente, la visión fue más clara y presisa. El aire entraba frío y desgarrador por mi garganta, la cual había hecho un gran esfuerzo aquella noche cuando se me había dado por gritar a todo pulmón las canciones. Sentí que con cada gemido, era más bien una queja ronca y sin palabras. Okey, justo ahora tenía que pezcar un resfrío.  
También si me había ido a un boliche una noche de diciembre, con una diminuta remera y unos cortos shorts que pasaban por bombacha...lo menos que podía tomar era un resfriado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —me preguntó la pacífica voz de Emily. Ella se había situado a mi lado, en otro almohadón del sofá. Con una mano sobre mi hombro, sostenía con la otra una taza con un líquido transparente y con un olor amargo. ¿Limón?

—¿Qué cosa traes ahí? —pregunté asqueada por el amargo olor.

—Té de limón. Te ayudará con la descompostura.

—Gracias, Emily, pero no estoy descompuesta. Solamente tenía que eliminar de mi organismo el exceso de alcohol.

—Creí que la venta de alcohol estaba prohibida a menores de 18...—comentó la voz de Paul.

—Cáyate, tarado.

—En serio, Lucy, deberías tomarte este té...Además, luego tienes que llamar a Seth...

—¡¿Llamar a Seth?! —inquirí alarmada.

Oigan, esta parte del cuento nadie me la había contado. Me di media vuelta y me encontré con que el otro hombre que estaba comiendo como animal en la mesa redonda de madera era Jared. ¡Y yo que creía que era Seth!  
El mundo se me vino a bajo, y no era literalmente. Fue como si una parte muy importante de mi cuerpo se hubiera muerto al dar con que él —lo único que me mantenía con vida —no estaba ahí conmigo. De ahora en más, él y yo formábamos parte de lo mismo, la misma materia dividida en dos. Nada más. Yo vivía para él, ¿pero cómo vivir si no le tenía ahí?

Por otra parte, me moría de ganas por saber porqué no se había quedado. Si mal no recordaba, le había hecho prometer que siempre íbamos a estar juntos. ¿Primer día de novios y ya habíamos hecho el primer paso mal?..

_..¿Primer día de **novios**..? _¿Se podría decir que él y yo... lo éramos? Pensando en el beso, en cómo nos tocamos, en cómo lo deseaba, en cómo le extrañaba, todo parecia indicar que **sí**..._  
_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuau!!!!!!!!!! **¡Eso sí que estaba de lujo! La novia de Seth Clearwater; Lucy Uley Clearwater...mm, no, Clearwater solo. **Porque yo era solamente de Seth. **

No sé si fue la ancha sonrisa que ocupó espacio en mi rostro o que dentro de mí moría de ganas por hecharme a cantar de felicidad lo que fue que el cuerpo de Emily se relajara. Hasta el momento no había prestado mucha atención a la preocupación que marcaba su rostro, más bien, la distracción que me causaba ver las tres largas cicatrices era mayor. Sin embargo, tenía que aprender a ignorarlas.

—Me dijo que cuando despertaras que le llamaras —dejó escapar unas risitas nerviosas —Estaba muy feliz cuando te trajo y se le leía en los ojos que quería quedarse. Pero no sé porque prefirió que no...—Emily se quedó pensativa unos minutos. Me llamó mucho la atención que ni ella supiera el motivo de su excusa.

Pero a pesar de no sentir su calor conmigo, reparé en la frase de Emily...

_"Estaba muy feliz cuando te trajo y se le leía en los ojos que quería quedarse."_

Suspiré como lo hace cualquier adolescente enamorada. Sin tomar conciencia de mis actos, bebí en varios sorbos el repugnante té de limón y busqué el teléfono. No podría esperar ni cinco segundos más sin estremecerme con su melodiosa voz masculina, la excesiva ternura de cada una de sus palabras, los piropos que salían como comentarios cotidianos y su respiración golpeando mi cara. Quería verle; cuánto antes, pero quería y necesitaba verle.

Me llevé el móvil a mi futura habitación que estaba en remodelación. Emily estaba vaciando lo que era un depósito para hambientarlo en mi cuarto. Yo no pedía mucho, una ventana con salida al exterior, una cama y algo de luz artificial.  
En fin, me acomodé en una esquina del cuarto y marqué el número que Emily me había facilitado. Esperé impaciente unos cuantos pitidos hasta que alguien levanto el teléfono...

—¿Diga?

Ops. La voz femenina me causó escalofríos. Era demasiado joven como para tratarse de la madre de Seth, así que por descarte ella tenía que ser...

—¿Leah? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Le oí bufar con fuerza. Si ese suspiro quejoso pudiera ser traducido a la lengua de palabras, hubiera sido un "Dios, esta pendeja de nuevo" o un "Voy a partirte hueso por hueso por haber hecho sufrir a Seth" o un simple "Vuelves a llamar y te quemo viva"... O tal vez yo solo estaba exagerando y Leah estaba malhumorada...  
....¿No...?

—¡Seth, teléfono!

Se escucharon los zapatazos de alguien pesado bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras y enseguida, mi corazón comenzó a latir debocado. Casi que mis mejillas explotaban de lo calintes que estaban o que me daban ganas de reírme por la cantidad de cosquillas que las mariposas dentro de mi estómago producían.

—¿Lu? —su voz fue lo más parecido a un susurro del viento mimoso y cariñoso que si me hubiera puesto en el medio del bosque a examinar el entorno natural. Me sentí en una nube invisible, flotando sobre el mundo y llevándome hasta sus brazos calientes donde me aguarsaban millones de frases románticas donde podría ser feliz con sólo escuchar.

—Seth —contesté más relajada —¿Cómo estás?

¡Pregunta tonta! Pero es que no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirme a él. Ayer habíamos hecho algo magnífico, claro estaba, pero ¿hasta que parte él estaba de acuerdo con mis sentimientos?

—Muy enamorado —contestó con un tono un poco más bajo y disminuído por la vergüenza —Y feliz, por supuesto. ¿Sabias que tengo novia nueva?

Sentí que el acelerado ritmo cardíaco que marcaba mi respiración aumentaba considerablemente. Ya no dependía de las mariposas o de la adrenalina, ahora estaba en el medio algo llamado **"alegría"**. La dicha que me causaba escucharle decir eso era imposible de comparar con algo. Era mejor que tocar el cielo con las manos, mejor que respirar el mejor perfume del mundo, mejor que saber que el mundo estaba reinado por paz y amor, mejor que sentirte completa, llena y con ganas de cantar y bailar. ¡Todo a la vez!

—¿Novia nueva? —repetí burlonamente.

—Sí. No tienes idea de lo hermosa que es. ¡Y cómo besa! —me mordí el labio recordando la pasión con la que había capturado sus labios la otra noche. Recordar aquello me hizo sentir ligeramente acalorada —Nos juramos amor eterno en mi auto, lo cual le hace el lugar más sagrado de todo el mundo.

—¿Te compró con un beso? ¡Qué fácil eres!

—No fue sólo un beso, nena. Me prometió que iba a dejar de decir malas palabras, ¿sabes lo que será para ella eso?

—¿Y si no lo cumple? ¿Podrías cambiar de chica?

—Imposible. Confío en ella y sé que lo logrará...

—Tal vez confias demasiado en sus defectos creyendo que podrá cambiarlos algún día.

—La amo por más que ella crea que tenga más defectos que virtudes. Es algo normal en todas las personas, ver lo malo y no lo bueno.

—Por suerte te tiene a tí para ver su "yo misma buena".

—Jamás la dejaría. Ni aunque me ofrecieran ser el hombre más millonario, ni aunque me pagaran por respirar, ni aunque me den comida gratis.

Me tomé unos segundos. Hablar con indirectas había transformado el juego en algo más serio. Yo quería saber que él se sintiera a gusto, porque es muy fácil perdonar a alguien cuando es tu imprimación...

—¿Seth la amas a pesar de haberte hecho sufrir? ¿A pesar de ser la orginaria de tu cárcel humana, de arruinarle la vida a tu mejor amigo, te romper con el equilibrio que existía?

La respuesta tardó en llegar. La respiración se fue apagando lentamente y los nervios me devoraban viva. Comencé a mordisquearme las uñas por temor a ponerme a gritar de un momento a otro. Sentía deslizándose por mis venas una rara sensación incómoda; me sentía muy ansiosa también.

—¿Te tengo que dar explicaciones?

Tragué la enorme bola de saliva que se me había formado en la boca. Quise poder respirar más tranquila pero sin embargo no conseguí nada bueno. Me puse peor.

—Todabía no me contestas.

—Preguntas algo obvio.

—¿Eso es un no?

Silencio duradero me torturaba como si me estuvieran moldeando la cabeza con una corona de espinas. O como si estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias de haberme bebido la ponzoña de vampiro. O como si fuera una dorgadicta obseciba que debe convivir con paquetes llenos de ese veneno que te mata lentamente, pero no pudiendo probarla.

—No.

—¿Sí o no?

—¿Para qué te complicas?

—Quiero saber.

—No seas chusma.

—Quiero saber —repetí con aire insistente.

—Bien. Tú lo pediste...—hizo una pausa que me congeló hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir como un mármol con corazón. Algo, teóricamente imposible —Sí, sí la amo. Y la verdad, lo único que entra en mi mente son las ganas que tengo de pasar cada momento de mi vida con ella a mi lado. Nada más. Si en su pasado hubo errores, pues en los míos también, así que es mucho más facil girar la cabeza y clavar los ojos hacía adelante.

—No no puedes haber cometido errores, Seth. Eres la persona más noble, justa, sincera y honesta que jamás conocí.

—Pues entonces no conoces el mundo.

—No me contradigas. Sé lo que digo y tus errores no son nada comparado con los de ella.

—Ella está conmigo. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

—Sí; que no te merece.

—Lucy...

Caí en la cuenta de que estaba gimiendo como una estúpida y que no había podido evitar derramar unas traviesas lágrimas. Sentí el tacto húmedo y tibio bajando lentamente por mis mejillas hasta llegar al límite de mis comisuras, donde se fundieron en mis labios un poco más calientes y desaparecieron dejando un pequeño rastro agradable de sal. Rápidamente me las sequé con el puño de la mano e intenté normalizar mi respiración porque sabía que no tenía manera de competir con la perfección de un oído licántropo.

—Quiero verte, Seth —mascullé bajito por temor a equivocarme de tono y emplear uno lamentable.

—Yo también —dijo con aire desesperado —Tú sólo espérame, que en cinco minutos me tienes ahí...

—Bien. Te quiero...

No me parecía buen momento para soltar un te amo, por más que era lo único que tenía en mente. Sentía que el te amo marcaba una situación pasional, con fuego, ahí quedaría bien. En situaciones donde las palabras estaban dichas, un te quiero quedaba justo. Era tierno y delicado, y simplificaba mucho más que un te amo, que causalmente era más general.

—Yo te adoro, Lu —dijo pudiendo sentir yo la alegría de sus palabras.

Sonreí mientras hipaba un poco y no tardé mucho en escuchar el tono del teléfono. Di por concluída la conversación y enseguida tomé lo necesario ára ducharme. Nunca antes en mi vida me aseé con tanta velocidad y a pesar de estar hecha un manojo de nervios, pude seleccionar una linda convinación de ropa; no quería nada fuera de lo casual pero tampoco demostrar que era un día más. Me había traído gran parte de mi ropa de Seattle a La Push y me sentía muy cómoda con sentir algo mío en mi nueva ciudad.  
Vestí unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas rojas y una camisa manga tres cuarto blanca. Tomé por si las moscas un abrigo, el cual consideraba innecesario siendo yo la novia de un hombre lobo.

Sonreí al pensar en aquello.

Era increíble la facilidad con la que los acontecimientos se habían desarrollado. Ya tenía mi objetivo cumplido; estaba con Seth. Cada tanto, sentía una pequeña presión en el pecho, que seguramente funcionaria como recuerdo de que no todos estaban felices con que Seth y yo estuviéramos juntos. Me había prometido a mi misma darle una explicación coherente a Will, ya que la forma con la que le había dejado ayer había sido catatrósfica. El pobre no debería de entender nada...

¿Tendría, también, que darle unas serias disculpas a Kiara por cómo me la había quitado de enzima?

Lo pensé unos momentos...sólo unos pocos tres segundos.** NI AUNQUE ME LLEVARA EL DIABLO.** Kiara y yo estábamos como enemigas. No iba a _perdonarle_ tan fácil haberme tocado a Seth.... _**(N/A: eee, ajaja si. Lucy es jodida con los celos! espero que no les moleste ;) )**_

Gracias a Dios que Sam, Emily, Pual y Jared estaba en la sala mirando el canal de noticias. La distracción que ofrecía el documental sobre gente desaparecida me ofrecía una buena excusa para no tener que rendirles explicaciones. Me detuve en seco cuando el locutor declaró...

—Ya no saben qué clase de animal pueda ser el autor de estas desgracias, mas nadie en el pueblo pierde las esperanzas de poder encotrarlo...

—Por lo menos no pienzan que son lobos... ¿Recuerdas, Sam, cuando creían que nosotros éramos las sanguijuelas? -comentó Paul entre risas.

—Esto es algo serio, Paul. Deja los juegos de lado. Tendremos que doblar las guardias o no habrá manera de poder lidear con este grupo de vampiros.

—Tenemos todo bajo control, Sam...Estamos hablando de madre e hija.

—No la metas en esto.

Me quedé dura en el primer escalón. ¿Madre e hija? ¿Es que Bella había perdido el control sobre sí misma y estaba matando humanos inocentes...?

_-Seth, tú sabes que odio las mentiras –argumenté como quien no quiere la cosa –Es obvio que ella no se va a adaptar a la dieta Cullen de "salvemos a los humanos" y por lógica, si viene a aquí, matara a cuanto humano se le cruce. Yo no puedo cargar con ese peso en la conciencia, no señor. Ella no sera una "Humanpeace"_

_-Tú no tendrías la culpa –me contradijo seriamente._

_-No, tranquilo. ¿Qué otro motivo le haría venir hacia aquí, eh?_

_-Si hubiera querido venir para verte, ya lo hubiera hecho –objetó tajante –Estoy seguro de que quienquiera que sea su compañía en estos momentos, ya le ha dicho que no te puede ver hasta que no domine su sed._

_-¿Y cuánto se supone que ella debería esperar? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?..._

Maldije una y otsra vez mi mala fortuna. Los cálculos especulados por mi habían fallado. Seth me había prometido un año, mas era obvio que no había pasado un año desde su transformación. Si es que se había transformado...

Casí en el mismo momento, capté el momento exacto en el cual llamaban a la puerta. Me sobresalté y me atropellé a todos y cada uno de los escalones. Para cuando toqué con los pies el suelo del comedor, busqué desesperada sus ojos y cuando los encontre...

...Casi muero de alegría. Su sonrisa pícara ocupaba todo su rostro dejándome sin habla, cortándome las cuerdas vocales; sus ojos negro azabache me sacaban de las casillas ya que me volvía loca esa mirada juguetona que te invitaba a pasarte una tarde divertida diciendo cualquier huevada, el pequeño hoyuelo que se le formaba cuando estiraba demasiado los 17 músculos necesarios para sonreír y como si fuera poco, la avertura sensual que tenía su camisa, dejando entrever una porsión de su bello pecho.

Las facciones aniñadas y traviesas se mezclaban deliberadamente con las de un hombre adulto, serio y maduro. Lo recto de su mandíbula casi igualaba la perfección del corte de su nariz, dejándome sin palabras para describir su belleza natural. Sin ir más lejos, su ancestral piel rojiza brillaba de una manera misteriosa y encandilante, algo que me encantaba. Disfruté del cruce de miradas dejando que un fuerte rojo escarlata cubriera mis mejillas para que luego un fuego abrasador quemara mi verguenza.  
En su rostro, sus dientes brillaron con una sonrisa y el contraste con la piel oscura fue precioso.

—Hola, Seth —le saludé con timidez.

—Hola, Lu.

Se escucharon unos aullidos humanos desde la sala pero ninguno les prestó atención. Estábamos ocupados viéndonos el uno al otro con maravilla, sin poder creer que habíamos llegado a estas instancias. Tanto tiempo viéndonos desde una posiones amistosas, ahora que éramos novios...Era algo imposible de creer, difícil de entender e increíblemente hermoso para ser real.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —me propuso sonriente.

Asentí porque no podía modular. Me acerqué a él y enredé mi mano con sus dedos, los cuales me contagiaron de su calor cariñoso y me hicieron olvidar todo aquello que me preocupaba. No podía quitar la mirada de sobre sus ojos y me daba cosquillas sentir que él tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo por querer dejar de mirarme. Sentime yo su centro así como él ere el mío, era estupendo.

Salimos afuera y caminamos hasta llegar dentro de su auto. Dudé en ponerme a reír o conserbar el semblante serio, pero recordar la pasión que me había dominado anoche me hacía sentir extraña y a la vez me producía una agradable sensación en el vientre. Millones de mariposas deberían de estar reboloteando dentro de mi panza, pero no iba a dejar escaparlas tan fácilmente.

La noche anterior había sido una pavada ponerme sobre su falda porque estábamos en los acientos traceros, donde la palanca de freno no era un obstáculo. Ahí, se me complicaba bastante poder cruzarme de lado para poder sentirme amada por Seth. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa no desapareció y aguardé los cinco segundos necesarios que Seth tardó en darle la vuelta al auto para acomodarse en el asciento del piloto.

Me quedé de lado mirándole poner la llave para arrancar el auto. Me llamó la atención que no me hubiera dirigido la mirada en ningún momento desde que me habpia abierto el la puerta del auto, como buen caballero. Eso me sentó mal y me preocupó a tal punto de transformar mi sonrisa en una pequeña mueca.

Él me miró porque captó el momento en que dejé caer mis labios hacia abajo. Me apoyó la mano contra el rostro y lo incliné ligeramente para sentir mejor su calor. Volví a sonreír con ganas.

—Quiero besarte, mi amor, pero me gustaría dejar nuestro segundo beso oficial para un momento más adecuado.

—¿Más adecuado que este?

—¿Quieres que te bese con la mirada de tu hermano mayor detrás de mis espaldas?

—Él no te haría daño —reliqué creyendo que él temiera que Sam se pusiera en actitud de "hermano mayor sobreprotector"

—No es eso. Es que me gustaría que te sintieras más cómoda...

—¿No puedo darte uno chiquitito? —pregunté arrodillándome en el asciento.

—Eres una tramposa. ¡Sabes que no podré resistirme!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces no hagas nada, déjame a mi todo el trabajo.

Enarcó una ceja con desconfianza. Me acerqué a él y apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros susurré:

—Déjame a mí este tipo de cosas, porque si hablamos de resistir a la tentación, me llevo el premio mayor..Tú cierra los ojos y dame el lujo de besarte, ¿si?

Sonrió descarriadamente. En eso, cerró los ojos. Me felicité en mi fuero interno y me mentalicé para hacerle entender que él iba a tener que besarme en todo momento. Me había vuelto muy adicta a su boca y a esas caricias únicas que él solo sabía darme. Porque con su cariño y su ternura, formaban una convinación explosiba que me dejaba muda.

Pero esta vez me tocaba a mí lucirme, demostrar que podía darle amor con un simple beso. Tomé una gran bocana de aire ya que no deseaba para nada tener que interrumpirme por necesitar aire, y junté lentamente mi boca con la de él. Deslicé con cuidado las manos por su pecho hasta que hubieran llegado a sus cachetes donde se amoldaron perfectamente a su forma recta y suave. Con el pulgar, acaricié lentamente su piel ardiente y moví lentamente los labios sobre su boca. Dejé que mi aliento se mezclara con el de él, deleitándome con el delicioso sabor de su boca. Creí, por un momento, que estaba viviendo un sueño.

Me separé de sus labios y cuando consideré que el beso "había acabado" le besé tres beses las comisuras.

—Listo, ya me saqué las ganas —dije con autosuficiencia acomodándome en el aciento del copiloto.

—Eres un diablo.

—Y tú un ángel.

Se me quedó mirándome un largo rato. Antes de encender el coche, meneó varias veces la cabeza y murmuró algo innentendible.

—Tampoco para tanto...

—Yo creo que sí...

No me discutió seguramente porque me conocía muy bien y sabía que iba a ser muy difícil tratar de hacerme entender algo que yo no quería admitir. Pero por más razón que tuviera el otro** NADIE **podría negarme que Seth era un ángel. No sé, yo no era creyente. Bueno, es decir, Chanel me había bautizado pero hasta ahí su compromiso con Dios. Ella decía que yo era libre para elegir mi propia religión, que si quería seguir las costumbres musulmanas ella no me lo iba a prohibir. De cualquier manera, me importaba muy poco qué Dios pudiera estar en el cielo. ¿No se suponía que él se encargaba de darnos paz a nuestras vidas? De chiquita, siempre le rezaba para que algún día mi papá apareciera y se hiciera cargo de mí...Pero por suerte, perdí las esperanzas a los 12 cuando entendí que los sueños no se hacen realidad...

Pero evidentemente, Dios se sintió culpable y por eso metió a Seth en mi camino, llenando de luz aquellos lugares oscuros donde parecía no haber salida del túnel. No sé si seth encajaba en el lugar de ángel, porque ellos eran los "ayudantes de Dios". Seth era más como mi Salvador, mi Mesías.

Dejando la religión de lado, me dispuse a contemplar el bosque que se transformaba en borrones a mis costados. No le había prestado para nada de atención al camino asfaltado por el cual Seth estaba conduciendo. El bosque estaba desnudo, sin el manto verde que volvería a aparecer cuando la primavera llegara a Forks. Me preguntaba qué aspecto tomaría el bosque cubierto por un manto blanco, o cómo se decoraría el pueblo en la semana de Navidad. Todabía estábamos a 23 días para Noche Buena, pero no podía esperar para saber cómo luciría la pequeña localidad vestida para recibir a Santa.

—¿Te gusta? —le oí preguntar.

Mis fantasías navideñas desaparecieron en el mismo momento y presté atención a donde él me indicaba. Había aparcado el auto en el medio del bosque frío y ventoso y a lo lejos se veía una especie de espejo brillante que reflejaba los rayos del sol. Centré la vista en aquello, pero no pude identificar de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es? —quise saber mirándole.

—Vamos a averiguarlo, ¿quieres?

Asentí con gusto y tras ponerme el abrigo, salí del auto. Nos unimos segundos después entralazando nuestras manos. Apoyé mi cuerpo contra el suyo y acompasé mi respiración a la suya. Él me rodeó el cuerpo con sus enormes brazos y me besó la cabeza, dejando que su aliento fueguino recorríera mis raíces.

—Te estás congelando —comentó entre risas —¿Quieres que te cargue?

Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí a su angelical rostro.

—Por favor.

Se rió ante mi expresión de súplica y en un movimiento que no duró más de 2 segundos, ya me sostenía en brazos. El tamaño de cada brazo era tal que me brindaba calefacción a la zona que no limitaba con su pecho. Y yo, con mi rostro sobre su corazón, respiré su perfume salvaje y animal que tanto me gustaba.

Me llevó a través del bosque muerto y pelado a un ritmo lento pero llevadero. Caminaba sn ningún tipo de dificultad como si no fuera nada llevarme en brazos o como si la temperatura a nuestro alrededor fuera la del Caribe. Al detenerse, me moví de tal manera de poder descrubir qué era lo que me había mostrado desde el auto, y cuando reconocí la cascada congelada me quedé boquiabierta.

La belleza del agua cristalina estaba cubierta de hielo transparente que dibujaba en su superficie los colores del arco iris. Si te concentrabas, podías ver tu reflejo contra el muro de hielo. La belleza que mostraba era tanta que dudé si estaría o no en un sueño...Pero al estar calentita entre los brazos de Seth saqué la conclusión de que era imposible que esto fuera una fantasía.

Sentí...algo maravillosamente hermoso recorriéndome el vientre, algo que me ocacionaba sonreír mucho más que lo que mis labios podían resisitir. Era una emoción que hacía que mi corazón latiera muy rápido, pero no era ni por miedo ni por aderenalina. ¡Estaba feliz! Y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a reírme a carcajada limpia porque no soportaba mantener comprimida toda esa felicidad dentro de mi cuerpo. Quería y necesitaba compartirla con alguien y ese alguien no podía ser más que Seth.

Al poco rato, le escuché uniéndose conmigo, riéndose a mi par. Funcionando en perfecta armonía. Sentí que el viento hacia bailar mis cabellos y pornto caí en la cuenta de que Seth estaba girando en círculos conmigo en brazos. Me sostenía con fuerza, asegurandose que de ninguna manera pudiera caerme al suelo. Aferré las manos detrás de su nuca y cuando cmenzó a frenar lentamente, dejé de reírme.

Posé los ojos sobre los de él y volví a sentirme inmensamente feliz. No me podía creer que todos y cada uno de mis sueños estaban cumplidos, y consideré que mi sufrimiento no había sido en vano. Le tenía conmigo y eso nadie iba a poder cambiarlo., ni siquiera un Dios Todopoderoso.

Acaricié su rostro con lentitud, disfrutando de cómo mi piel se deslizaba a través de la suya. Él sonreía con alegría y me acercó a su rostro.

—Supongo que este es el sitio correcto para que me beses... -dije bajito. Cuando estás frente a tanta dulzura, te asalta el miedo de meter la pata y romper con todo el hechizo. Y no tenía muchas ganas de correr con la suerte de Cenicienta..

—Si usted me loo permite...

—No tienes que pedir permiso, sabes que todo lo que lleva el nombre de Lucy Uley le pertenece por derecho a Seth Clearwater.

Su sonrisa se achicó mientras pensaba en mis palabras. Luego, lució una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Eso será para siempre?

Miré incredula su rostro. ¿Eso había sido una pregunta?

—Para siempre. Aunque la muerte nos separe..

Me perdí en su sonrisa blanca como la nieve. No me podía creer que estuviera delante de el ser más precioso del mundo. Tampoco me creía haberme perdido de su compañía tanto tiempo, y me lastimaba saber que él habría sufrido mi ausencia.

Traté de no pensar en eso y me enfonqué en saber que de ahora en adelantele iba a hacer el hombre más feliz del planeta. Amoldé la mano contra su rostro y estiré el cuello para poder llegar mejor a su boca.

Pero entonces ( y a pesar de no estar prestándole atención, porque e**ra imposible poner atención a lo que sucedía a tu alrededor cuando tenías a un Seth Clearwater a pocos centímetros tuyo y punto de besarte...¿Cómo te concentras en otra cosa?** ), me llamó soberanamente la atención que el hermoso espejo de hielo reflejaba otro cuerpo que parecía estar cubierto de temblores.

Giré brutalmente el rostro y me encontré con algo que me hizo gemir. Me aterré cuando di con un cuerpo musculoso y corpulento de un bello color cobre que temblaba sin control. Mis músculos se tensaron y sentí un reboltijo en el estómago cuando ví dos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

—¿Will?

* * *

La verdad, ni lo rebisé.

Voy a decirles que lo que puse al inicio fue un homenaje por una fecha patria y espero que eso no les moleste. ( y si les molesta.....¬¬)

Si puedo mas tarde escribo la continuación que va a estar buenisima, pero no teneía ganas! y para escribirles algo hecho con mierda, preferia no poner nada

Espero que esto les sirva como un entretenimiento !

Las quiere

_mica_

disculpen la mala onda, pero hoy tuve un dia medio de mierda.

u.u


	19. Bubble Wrap

**Bubble Wrap**

**

* * *

  
**

Era insoportable el sonido de la flaca del noticiero televisivo hablando sobre los desaparecidos. ¿Es que no podían dejarse de joder y pasar un documental sobre la contaminación en el planeta? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Tenían que hablar y hablar la hora y media —tiempo que duraba el programa informativo — sobre los humanos que se perdían de un día para el otro. Me preguntaba qué excusa íbamos a inventar en cuanto se encontraran los primeros cuerpos secos de sangre…

— ¿Will has visto mi celular? —me chilló Kiara desde su habitación.

—No —contesté con un tono sereno y calmo.

Escuché sus tacones marcando un paso rítmico y ligero, mientras paseaba su cuerpo por su habitación. Podía oler su mejor perfume desde mi posición, la cocina….Y yo que me había puesto al lado del tacho de basura a propósito…

— ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? —quise saber cuando paso delante de mis narices, moviendo con elegancia su cuerpo.

—Salgo con amigas.

— ¿Adónde? —volví a preguntar algo irritado.

Kiara me dedicó una mirada molesta, poniéndome sus ojos verdes esmeralda en simplificación del claro mensaje: "No me molestes". Me reí con una carcajada limpia y sonora que rebotó en la habitación.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—A mí no me engañas. ¿Con qué chico te estás viendo?

— ¿Qué te importa?

—¡Ah! ¿O sea que yo tenía razón?

Kiara me fulminó con la mirada.

—Cierra la boca y no molestes.

Hice como si cerrara una cremallera sobre mi boca. Tomé un pedazo de pollo frío y me lo metí en la boca. Mastiqué con lentitud, saboreando la carne destrozándose entre mis dientes, sintiendo el instinto animal creciendo en mi interior. Cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme y soñé despierto con...

… _el bosque hecho un borrón a mis costados. Respiré hondo y me llegó el aroma del pino húmedo, el pasto con rocío y el frío contra mi garganta. Me concentré aún más y vislumbré la plateada luz de la luna sobre mi cabeza, y entonces, algo comenzó a trepar sin mi autorización por mi garganta e intentó salirse…Y luego, oí un aullido._

—Por Dios, Will. ¡Si estás descompuesto, entra al baño!

Refrené el momento justo antes de que mis cuerdas vocales hubieran intentando dejar libre aquel canto lobuno. ¿Cuál hubiera sido la expresión de mí, dos años menor, hermana Kiara si hubiera dejado libre mis actos y soltado aquel aullido "humano"? Me pregunté en mi fuero interno qué clase de mentira tendría que idear para hacerle entender porqué me iba a ausentar durante las noches. La miré un largo rato y me di cuenta de que era muy cruel decirle que su hermano estaba a punto de convertirse un feroz hombre lobo. Ella ya había estado sufriendo demasiado por el estúpido de Seth…

La vi ir de un lado a otro desesperada, tratando de encontrar su móvil. Intentó localizarlo llamándolo desde el teléfono de línea. Yo ya tenía desarrollados mis sentidos, los cuales empleé para ayudarla a localizar el pequeño aparato endemoniado.

— ¿Es que tiene patas? —preguntaba ella en voz alta.

Me reí por lo bajo y sin abandonar mi posición en el comedor, comencé a inspeccionar a ciegas el lugar. Dejé que mi oído se agudizara al máximo para poder percibir hasta el delicado movimiento del aire que Kiara provocaba al mover sus piernas, o cómo el aire salía con fuerza fuera de sus fosas nasales, o el casi imperceptible chillido del televisor encendido, o el extraño sonido de las luces prendidas, o el goteó agotador de la canilla de la cocina, el corazón de Kiara latiendo velozmente, y su respiración tratando de seguirle el ritmo a su corazón.

Sonreí.

Ser hombre lobo estaba de lujo, nada mejor que tener bien en claro todo lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. Capté el sonido del vibrador del teléfono justo debajo de la almohada de Kiara. Por las dudas, dejé correr varios segundos hasta no estar completamente seguro…

—Me apuesto mi mesada a que tu teléfono está debajo de tu almohada —afirmé muy seguro de mi mismo.

Ella detuvo su danza y el tac-tac de los tacos dejó de torturarme los oídos. Estupendo.

Caminó con paso apretado a través de las escaleras y le oí abrir la puerta con un golpe sordo. Me insultó varias veces por haber acertado y bajó con lentitud y cuidado a través de los escalones. Era obvio que estaba tratando de no estropear su apariencia.

—¿Con quién sales? —volví a preguntar.

—Se llama Esteban Quito.

—Y su hermano Armando Paredes, ¿a que sí?

Se me quedó mirando incrédula. Cuando cayó que era todo parte de un mal chiste, meneo la cabeza como diciendo "qué chico tan inmaduro". Luego, se acomodó en el sillón y jugueteó con el teléfono un rato.

Me quedé pensativo, usando mis sentidos súper desarrollados. Ya no tenía que estar atento para poder percibir el ruido del exterior, simplemente tenía que dejar mi mente en blanco. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? No había podido dejar de pensar en Lucy Uley y su maldito cuerpo endemoniado bailando desenfrenadamente en la disco la noche anterior. La estábamos pasando tan bien, hasta que no sé porque motivo soltó aquellas palabras…

—_Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Will —_

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente y no pude evitar emplear una mueca de disgusto. En un principio, no entendí lo mucho que significaban esas invaloradas seis palabras. Pero luego, cuando me cayó la ficha, cuando entendí finalmente que ella ya no me pertenecía, me agarró una locura atroz. Quería destruirlo todo, prender fuego cualquier cosa, sentir la destrucción en mis manos y reírme de mi caos. Partirle hueso por hueso a Seth hubiera sido pan comido, por más que él tuviera las mismas —u otras —ventajas que yo para la lucha.

Sin embargo, tres motivos me mantenían alejado de la idea de matarlo: La primera y principal, mi hermana; Kiara no tenía la culpa de haberse metido en este ridículo triángulo amoroso, ella no era más que una víctima más de toda esta mierda de ser hombre lobo. La pobre tenía como un enamoramiento ciego por el ingrato de mi _ex mejor amigo_, y eso era algo contra lo cual yo no podía luchar.

En segundo lugar estava Lucy, el amor de mi vida, la única mujer que había conseguido capturar mi corazón en sus manos y en un tonto intento de salvarle las papas a nuestra relación, había terminado por destrozar lo poco que nos quedaba. Por un lado, _tenía _que concederle que me había engañado muy bien. Había soportado estar lejos de Seth durante mucho tiempo y todo para que yo no sufriera…Pero eso no quitaba que me había utilizado para darle celos al imbécil de Seth…

Y ahí afloraba el tercer motivo, el cual cada vez se hacía menos justificativo. Seth, mi hermano del alma, mi compinche, mi compañero de aventuras, alguien que yo clasificaba como la persona más pura y honorable de todas. ¿Qué diría el sabio de Harry al ver que su hijo se había enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo? Harry había sido como un padre para mí, y yo como un hijo. De la misma manera que Seth siempre había sido como parte de la familia, un Hurguen más y yo un tercer Clearwater. Unidos por una amistad inquebrantable que se remontaba dos generaciones atrás. Exacto, mi abuelo y el suyo eran íntimos y nuestros padres igual. Cuando Harry murió, George —mi padre —sufrió mucho tiempo su ausencia y mi madre vio en ello motivo de celos. Conclusión: divorcio.

Meneé la cabeza un par de veces. No tenía porque pensar en aquello, no había motivo por el cual seguir haciéndome mala sangre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, distrayéndome por completo. En eso, mi hermana se puso de pie en un salto y al trote, se dirigió a la puerta principal. La vi tomando una chaqueta y un bolso pequeño y sin despedirse de mí abrió la puerta.

No quise entrometerme más y simplemente presté oído a cómo se saludaban. Mm, al parecer nada de besos. El flaco debería de estar al tanto que los hombres Hurguen éramos jodidos. Me sonreí para mis adentros y relajé los músculos cuando escuché cerrarse la puerta.

No tenía que seguir fingiendo más, Kiara no estaba y no volvería hasta dentro de un rato largo. Mamá estaría de compras con sus amigas, papá de cacería con Bruce y yo solo. En un día como estos —un sábado a la tarde —yo tendría que estar en Seattle con mi novia. Pero resultaba ser que ahora ella estaba saliendo con mi _ex mejor amigo_, algo intolerable.

Deseaba poder convertirme en lobo ahora, poder descargar la angustia de haber sido traicionado en largos aullidos. Me moría de ganas por saber quién iba a ser mi Alpha, si Sam o Jacob. ¿Quién era preferible? Si me unía a la manada de Sam, tendría que soportarle a él, Paul y Jared con sus mentes de "pobres diablos imprimados"…Y alguna que otra mente adolescente que también se pasaría el tiempo de patrulla pensando en "su" chica.

Por otro lado, en la manada de Jacob tenías a dos Clearwater a falta de uno. Uno era un sucio traidor que se había enamorado de mi novia, quitándomelo todo y queriéndose llamar "amigo" y la otra era una despechada mujer que todavía sufría por el amor del hermano de la novia de su hermano. Esto era una completa ironía si sumábamos que mi hermana estaba enamorada del novio de mi ex novia. Todo parecía indicar que vivíamos en una barata novela brasilera.

Harto de tanto encierro, decidí que un paseo por el bosque era lo mejor que podría hacer para distraerme. Sin más vueltas, salí y me interné entre la espesa maleza sin hojas mientras el frío viento otoñal me azotaba la piel. Mi transformación tendría que suceder de un momento a otro, en poco tiempo, todos los síntomas estaban plasmados en mí. Los sentidos desarrollados, la piel caliente, la rabia transformada en temblores…todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esperar a sacar mi lobo interno?

De un momento a otro, mis agudos oídos captaron el canto melodioso de la risa de Lucy. Ella sonaba tan feliz que no pude evitar sonreírle a la nada. Cantaba a los cuatro vientos con esa voz suya que transmitía luz y alegría sin proponérselo. Pero en eso, otra voz mucho más grave se le sumó, una voz que no tendría que haber sonado. Entonces, me sentí presa de unos temblores que enrojecieron mi visión y me dejaron sin sentido común. Yo estaba siendo cambiado delante de mis narices y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Sentí cuando mis piernas involuntariamente comenzaron a caminar siguiendo fielmente el sonido de aquellas carcajadas, y por unos segundos, temí por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Segundos después, cuando sentí como un calor abrasador me inundó el cuerpo, tuve la necesidad de ponerme a correr aún más rápido a través del golpe. Tenía la esperanza de que el viento congelara la piel o que pudiera acabar con tanta quemazón. Pero a pesar de eso, el calor aumentó y sentí como si me estuvieran quemando vivo cuando escuché….

—Supongo que este es el sitio correcto para que me beses... —

—Si usted me loo permite...

—No tienes que pedir permiso, sabes que **todo lo que lleva el nombre de Lucy Uley le pertenece por derecho a Seth Clearwater.**

— ¿Eso será para siempre?

—Para siempre. _Aunque_ la muerte nos separe..

Y fue cuando los vi; a él con ella en brazos y a cuatro centímetros de juntarse en un beso. Ya había vivido esto antes, y sinceramente, la sensación de _déjà vu_ era algo que odiaba. Ya había vivido eso la noche anterior al verles jurarse amor eterno en un auto de mierda.

Mi pecho se inflaba hasta el tope y en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Ya no tenía autocontrol sobre mi mismo, por lo que cada acción era un acto reflejo de mi instinto animal.

— ¿Will? —preguntó Lucy con su rostro marcado por un vivo temor.

—¡No, tu abuela resucitada! —le contesté mirándola a los ojos — ¿¡Y tú, sucio canalla, qué haces con tus asquerosas manos sobre ella?! —le grité a Seth dando dos pasos hacia ellos.

Él con ella en brazos se corrió para atrás. Le vi dudar sobre qué movimiento hacer, pero por fin se decidió a dejarla sobre el pasto. Genial, él iba a pelear. Pero tenía que admitir que una parte de mi no estaba para nada de acuerdo con matar a mi mejor amigo y convencida de que lo correcto era dejarles vivir en paz, me pedía a gritos que olvidara todo este estúpido asunto y me largara de una vez, presentar bandera blanca. Era una pérdida de tiempo querer intentas ganar una batalla que jamás iba a poder vencer…

…pero mi orgullo, el cual estaba enamorado hasta la obsesión de la morocha que estaba siendo defendida por mi amigo, me ordenaba que acabara con Seth ya que él había sido el origen de todos mis problemas. Si él nunca hubiera conocido a Lucy jamás ella se habría enamorado de él, si él nunca le hubiera estado revoloteando cerca, nunca se tendrían que haber visto en la obligación de verse como algo más que amigos. Aunque esta última cuestión nunca me había quedado del todo clara…

¿Cómo diablos había conseguido Seth robarme el corazón de Lucy? ¿De qué me había perdido durante el mes que había estado ausente? ¿Qué clase de hechizo habría hecho que Lucy se fijara en otro? ¿Tendría esto que ver algo con la mordida del vampiro; acaso él le había afectado en algo su organismo? La tercera pregunta se me hacía medio tonta, no existían "hechizos" para desenamorar a una persona, pero en este mundo todo era posible. Pero pensar que la ponzoña de vampiro le había dado vuelta el mundo a Lucy se me hacía aún más ridículo. Las sanguijuelas se habían encargado de quitarle el veneno y lo único que éste le podía hacer a su organismo era convertirlo en uno de ellos. Gracias al Cielo que eso no sucedió pero estaba empezando a dudar qué preferiría, si que ella fuera una vampiresa solitaria a verla en manos de otro…

—Lucy vete de aquí…—murmuró Seth casi tan bajo, que si mi oído todavía funcionara como el de un humano se me habría hecho imposible oírle.

Apreté tan fuerte la mandíbula que mis dientes rechinaron. Apreté con fuerza los puños porque no sabía dónde meterme tanta furia y calor que recorría mi cuerpo con cada bombeo que mi corazón hacía. Sentía que mi "yo malvado" le estaba ganando a mi "yo pacífico", y esto traería grandes consecuencias.

Leí en los ojos de Lucy la preocupación y la desesperación que le causaba vernos en esto, y que a pesar de encontrarme a tan solo 100 metros de donde ellos estaban, los tres estábamos muy concientes que a estas alturas la distancia no era ningún problema.

—Ni loca, no voy a irme —replicó ella aferrándose a su brazo pero sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Seth me evitó en aquel momento y cometió un terrible desliz. Se dio una media vuelta para tenerla frente a frente y tomó entre sus manos ligeramente temblorosas su pequeño y diminuto rostro. Capté el vivo movimiento de las pupilas de Lucy para poder ver ambos ojos de Seth.

—No puedo protegerte si estás cerca. Por favor, desaparece de aquí no quiero que estés cerca cuando se transforme…

—¡No le haré daño! —grité.

Una corriente eléctrica y calurosa me recorrió la espina dorsal. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí la necesidad de gritar sin motivo. Algo me hacía no poder controlar las convulsiones que recorrían mi cuerpo y eso me ponía nervioso. Seth tenía razón, no había forma posible por la cual yo pudiera evitar la transformación. Iba a suceder ahora, solo faltaba la gota que rebalsara el vaso. La impaciencia me mataba y notar mi cuerpo fuera de control no me dejaba para nada tranquilo.

—No quiero dejarte solo —le susurró ella bajando las pestañas y produciendo una larga sombra sobre sus pómulos. Vi una pequeña gota de agua deslizándose por su mejilla y mi corazón se aceleró.

Ya no era que las corrientes eléctricas estuvieran torturándome el cuerpo, sino que ahora sentía que tenía que liberarme de algo que tenía guardado muy dentro de mí. Era mi instinto salvaje, mi animal interior. Aquello que había estado esperando pacientemente dentro de mi ser hasta llegado el momento justo. ¿Pero era ese el momento justo? ¿Tenía que cambiar d forma y de persona justo ahora? Lucy estaba a la misma distancia que mi objetivo y el hecho de poder llegar a dañarla me mataba. Pensé en Emily, en las tres largas cicatrices que marcaban su rostro y me sacaba de las casillas el pensar que Lucy pudiera atravesar por su misma suerte.

—No soportaría que te dañara —le contestó él besando su frente.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Le vi contraerse sobre sí misma, abrazándose el cuerpo y el ligero temblor de sus labios. Hipó un par de veces antes de dejar escapar una lluvia por sus ojos.

Ese fue mi límite.

Ver llorar a la mujer que más amaba era peor, mucho peor, que sufrir diez veces más el abrasador calor que me recorría el cuerpo. Era mucho peor que seguir sintiendo que mi cuerpo estaba siendo controlado por corrientes eléctricas que me estaban electrocutando el cuerpo sin yo pode hacer nada al respecto. Era mucho peor que la traición de tu mejor amigo e incluso su misma traición. Pero a pesar de todo esto, mi amor hacia ella superaba los límites, diferencias y rencores y triunfaba sobre mis impulsos masculinos de querer matar y destrozar todo.

Fue cuando sentí que una bomba en mi interior explotó y en ese mismo momento, cuando un fuerte gruñido recorrió el bosque, me sentí en un extraño proceso de cambio. Sentí un agudo dolor recorriéndome el cuerpo en compañía de un calor fueguino que me estaba quemando. Las corrientes eléctricas aumentaron de intensidad a tal punto de casi obligarme a comenzar a retorcerme sobre mí mismo. También quería gritar para ver si con eso podía calmarme, pero lo peor, fue cuando vi que el cuerpo diminuto y delicado cuerpo de Lucy, el enorme y corpulento cuerpo de Seth, el bosque a nuestro alrededor y la cascada cristalina se volvían rojo, casi tanto como el color de las rosas en su auge, el color del fuego vivo, el color del mismísimo diablo…Todo rojo. Se me dobló la columna vertebral y cuando me erguí, sentí como si aquel peso que venía guardando celosamente dentro de mi hubiera desaparecido. Como cuando tienes guardado algo que te molesta durante mucho tiempo y de un momento a otro lo sueltas, la libertad es maravillosa…

Luego me sentí ligeramente más peludo, más pesado, y diferente. Tenía la nariz húmeda y podía ver mi aliento evaporado saliendo de mi boca. También sentí que estaba apoyado sobre cuatro patas en lugar de estar erguido en dos piernas. Algo en mi trasero se movía y estaba cubierto de pelos.

Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerme a examinar mi nuevo cuerpo; la transformación había ocurrido de una manera bastante diferente a la cual me imaginaba yo. En realidad estaba confiado en que solo iba a sentime raro, no que iba a experimentar calor, electricidad y dolor todo a la vez.

Y en eso, Lucy gimió. La busqué con mis nuevos ojos y la encontré con una mano en la boca y la otra sobre el pecho. A su lado, Seth me miraba asombrado y algo atemorizado. En un rápido movimiento, se volvió a ella y le confió en secreto "corre lo más lejos que puedas, luego iré por ti" y comenzó a correr en mi dirección.

Su imagen se fue haciendo más grande a medida que se acercaba y también sentía el aire azotando mi rostro. Miré hacia abajo y vi como mis patas se movían con gran velocidad. Volví a concentrarme en Seth quien había tirado la camisa a cualquier lado y ahora corría hasta mí con agilidad. Me sentí en ventaja al ver que él todavía no había cambiado de fase y por un momento creí que iba a luchar en forma de humano, pero sim embargo, antes de llegar a los 5 metros de distancia, el un simple parpadeo el estaba corriendo en cuatro patas.

Guau.

Su pelaje dorado cual rayos del sol fue un increíble contraste contra el bosque sin verde. Su cabello brillaba como el maíz o los granos de arena expuestos al sol, a pesar de que el día estaba gris. Tenía el labio ligeramente curvado hacia arriba y me gruñía como mensaje de advertencia.

_Aléjate de ella_.

¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?! Había sonado como la voz de Seth pero cambiada porque hacía un leve eco dentro de mi mente. Me asusté en un principio pero luego recordé las leyendas…

_Oblígame,_ ataqué poniéndome en posición defensiva.

Yo también tenía colmillos afilados, garras largas y una gran destreza. No entendía porqué él se creía que con mostrarme los dientes iba a conseguir correrme. ¡Qué ironía! No había venido hasta aquí para nada, si había que pelear, pelearíamos.

_Me parece genial que pienses así, _pensó con rudeza, _te pongo como condición realizarla en otro lugar, lejos de Lucy._

Me reí en mi fuero interno.

_¡No me jodas, Seth! Será rápido, como el canto de un gallo. Ella no tiene porqué meterse…¿O es que temes ser humillado, Clearwater?_

_Te lo advierto…_, pensó entrecerrando los ojos, _no quiero hacerte daño._

_¿Tú tampoco? ¡Últimamente todos quieren cuidarme y lo único que consiguen es lastimarme más!_

_¡Tendrías que ser un poquito más considerado, Will! ¡Tú no tienes idea por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para que tú…!_

_¡Cáyate! ¡No tienes idea tú por lo que pasé! ¿Qué crees que sentí anoche cuando te la apretabas en tu auto? ¿Qué piensas que quise cuando me dijo que ya no podía más? ¿Qué opinas que tendría que hacer ahora? _

_¡Sabes que no quieres dañarla!_

_¡¿De qué estás hablando!? ¡Nunca la lastimaría, idiota!_

_¿Por qué no lo piensas de este modo? Ella sufriría viéndonos pelear, Will. Dejémoslo por ahora…_

_¡No seas cobarde, Seth! ¡Pelea como hombre!_

_¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡No puedes imaginarte el dolor que le causaría a ella si alguno de los dos cayera!_

_¡Sería lo mejor!, _contradije, _tú ya no serás un estorbo y todo volvería a su cause. Las cosas tomarían su rumbo, todo regresaría a la normalidad. ¡El que sobra aquí eres tú!_

_¿Y cómo puedes pensar que n he intentado evitarlo? ¿Crees que disfruto sabiendo que estoy locamente enamorado de la misma chica que mi mejor amigo?_

_Nunca vuelvas a usar las palabras "mejor amigo" conmigo cerca, Seth. Te costara tu cuello la próxima vez…_

Seth bufó.

_Escúchame con atención, Will. Hay algo que tienes que saber, algo que explica todo lo que sucede…_

_¡No tengo porqué escucharte! ¡Eres un traidor, Seth! ¿Y ahora quieres que escuche explicaciones? ¿La drogaste para que esté contigo?_

_¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?,_ inquirió furioso, _¿piensas eso y dices que la amas? ¿Amarías a una mujer que acepta drogas para estar con el mejor amigo de su…ex?_

El ex me hizo temblar por furia. Sentí una nueva corriente eléctrica recorriéndome el cuerpo, pero esta vez se manifestó como un largo y sonoro aullido.

_Lo que pasa entre Lucy y yo…mira, ¿cómo explicarlo?, ella…Oye, ¿recuerdas las leyendas?_

_¿Para qué mierda tengo que pensar en ellas? ¿Acaso hay una que hable sobre que tu mejor amigo se robe a tu chica? _

Puso los ojos en blanco y en el mismo momento _sentí _que estaba harto de mis planteos. Todo lo que sucedía en la mente de Seth parecía estar también en mi mente por lo tanto, el procedimiento debería de funcionar también a la inversa. De ahora en más tendría que cuidar mis pensamientos…

Seth evitó completamente mis conclusiones, y aprovechó mi distracción para hechar un ojo a Lucy. Ella estaba inmóvil en la misma posición que había adoptado antes tras haberme vuelto lobo. Por un lado, ella no iba a meterse.

_Will, no es que ella y yo nos hayamos enamorado el uno del otro…bueno sí, lo estamos, _sus pensamientos me "mostraron" lo feliz que le hacía a Seth pasar el mínimo tiempo en compañía de ella. Era como si uno le necesitara al otro, así como la unión que existía entre el cerebro y el cuerpo, las venas con la sangre, los pulmones con el aire… ¿La comida con el estómago?

Negué varias veces con la cabeza.

Seth siguió "pasándome" mentalmente todo aquello que sucedía en su interior al pensar en ella; la preocupación que le invadía al no tenerla cerca, la desesperación que le asaltaba cuando ella se encontraba en peligro, la paz y serenidad que le ocupaban la mente cuando la veía dormir tranquilamente, el dolor desgarrador que le abría el pecho cuando la veía llorar, el amor incondicional que le tenía a su sonrisa, la ciega adoración que tenían hechizados a sus ojos…

Fue todo eso para mí una angustia insoportable, una decepción incontrolable y no podía estar tranquilo con eso metido adentro mío. Tiré la cabeza para atrás y aullé con todas mis fuerzas…sin embargo, el dolor parecía no irse. Se había instalado en mi pecho obligándome a respirar con dificultad, como si respirar fuera un trabajo.

_¿Will…?_

_¡Qué tú la necesites no explica que te prefiera! ¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?_

Al principio, evité el hilo de sus pensamientos. Seth se debatía cómo explicarme un concepto nuevo, el cual había escuchado muchas veces en las leyendas. Pero la última vez que había escuchado una leyenda que mencionara la palabra "imprimación" había sido cuando tenía quince años… ¿Imprimación… y Lucy….en la misma oración?

_¡¿TE IMPRIMASTE DE LUCY?_

Ahora ya no había manera de descargar mi rabia mediante aullidos, teníamos que pasar a la verdadera acción. Y la única forma de apagar mi furia era peleando.

_¡¿Cómo, Seth, cómo has podido ser tan hijo de puta!?_

_¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Sucedió y ya! ¿Qué querías que haga?_

_¡No tenías que ponerle los ojos enzima, punto!_

_¿DE qué forma pretendías que no lo hiciera? Algún día iba a conocerla, de alguna forma u otra iba a poner los ojos sobre ella… ¿Crees que si la hubiera conocido en tu boda no hubiera sucedido?_

_¿¡De qué mierda hablas, Seth!? ¡Cómo quieres que piense en una boda si tú con la mierda esa de la imprimación me cagaste la vida! Dime de qué manera prefieres que te mate; ¿lenta, dolorosa, rápida o las tres juntas?_

El pelo del lomo de Seth se le erizó en ese mismo momento. Seth sabía que la pelea iba a pasar de todos modos. Me lanzó un gruñido y se puso en posición defensiva.

_Sabes que lucharé por ella._

_Cometes un grave error._

Seth me miró con pena, pero intentó no contagiarme sus pensamientos.

_No sabes cuánto lamento esto…_

_Yo no._

No esperé ni un segundo más. No iba a permitir que otra distracción me hiciera olvidar porque había cambiado de forma ese día. Me mentalicé para la pelea y comencé a correr en su dirección. Seth se mantuvo firme a la espera del impacto.

Los cinco metros desaparecieron en dos segundos y cuando caí contra el cuerpo de Seth, nos acercamos diez metros a Lucy. La miré durante la corta fracción de dos segundos y pude ver que ladeaba la cabeza confundida. Parecía estar de vuelta en la realidad cuando vio cómo arremetía contra su…perro.

Seth me gruñó y de un salto me sacó de su enzima. Los dos estábamos en cuatro patas cuando comenzamos a mirarnos, buscando defectos uno en el otro. Me interné dentro de su mente para investigar sus debilidades, y como primera teníamos a Lucy. Comprendí porque él no me había esquivado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad; no deseaba dejarla a ella desprotegida. Me entraron unas terribles ganas de vomitar en cuanto me encontré con lo mal que le hacía pensar en que yo podría llegar a lastimarla…

Pero eso era algo imposible. Nunca jamás estaría en mi mente la idea de lastimar a Lucy, era algo inconcebible. Por eso mismo, me enojé muchísimo con sus pensamientos y tras agarrarle el lomo con las garras, lo revoleé con todas mis fuerzas hacia la laguna. El cuerpo de Seth rebotó contra la superficie congelada una sola vez, y a la segunda esta se quebró, dejando al cuerpo de Seth hundirse en el agua fría. Me reí en mi fuero interno al ver la simple victoria que por más que no había tenido como fin su muerte, le había podido sacar del medio.

—¡Pero qué hiciste Will! —me chilló Lucy con ademán listo para lanzarse a socorrerle.

Moví las patas lo más rápido que pude para poder meterme en el medio e impedir que ellos dos se reunieran. Estaba en gran ventaja si Lucy permanecía de mi lado ya que Seth no se concentraía en la pelea sino en ella. Todo lo que pudiera usar a mi favor para ganar esta batalla lo iba a usar sin dudarlo…

_¡Vas a aplastarla, Will!,_ me advirtió Seth.

Y en ese mismísimo momento, algo un poco más grande que yo y completamente mojado me derribó contra la hierba cubierta con rocío. Seth se había abalanzado contra mi cuerpo y yo no había logrado interceptar el momento en el cual él había salido de la laguna. Sin embargo, tampoco tuve tiempo de reaccionar y por eso estuve unos segundos algo desorientado y confundido, tiempo que bastó para que Seth se pusiera de pie delante de Lucy, a unos 30 metros de donde él me había dejado.

Cuando levanté la mirada, pude ver con mi súper ojo la descomunal diferencia de tamaño entre el lobo y la humana. Me aterré al verla a ella tan cerca de semejante animal y temí por su seguridad. Luego entendí que Seth pensaba exactamente lo mismo, nada más que con los roles invertidos…

_¿Por qué crees que tú eres mejor para ella?, _inquirí.

_Ella me ha elegido a mí, y yo la eli__jo a ella, _afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo.

_Ustedes dos se aman solamente porque la imprimación está en el medio._

_¿A quién le importa la imprimación? ¿Crees que ella querría estar con alguien como tú? ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo a tu interior, Will? ¿En qué mierda te has convertido, hermano?_

Tomé sus palabras como un divino insulto. Dejé que la rabia recorriera mi cuerpo por mis venas y me llenara de energía para arremeter contra él. Confiaba en mí mismo y estaba seguro de que no la iba a dañar a ella cuando comencé a correr con toda la velocidad que me permitieron las patas. Seth se adelantó a mí y comenzó a correr también, seguro que para alejar el peligro de Lucy.

_¡Y dices que eres bueno para ella!, _me recriminó haciendo referencia a que prefería ponerla en peligro a Lucy por querer matar a Seth, que resistirme para cuidarla.

_¡También tú quieres matarme!__, _repliqué.

_¡Yo no quiero matarte, William! Confío en que sabrás superarlo, eres un chico fuerte…_

_¡No me jodas, Seth! ¡No me voy a quedar sin el pan y sin la torta!_

_Algún día hallaras tu propia Lucy, Will. ¿Cómo pensabas que se lo iría a tomar ella?_

_Mi propia Lucy es aquella que tú me robaste, ingrato._

_**A ver si lo entiendes de una buena vez, William Hurguen,**__** Lucy Uley es mía.**_

**(CHAN.)**

Me quedé con la mandíbula colgando al escuchar con claridad su afirmación. Lo comparé con la sensación de tener entre mis manos una enorme bomba nuclear y que al decir esas palabras se hubieran activado los explosivos. Y junto con la bomba, explotó mi cuerpo. Sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi ser y combinadas con la traición se me hicieron terribles.

No lo soporté más y arremetí contra Seth. Cegado por el enojo, los celos y la furia, atacaba sin pensar en mis movimientos. Con agilidad y destreza, le atacaba empleando velocidad para que de esa forma, distraerle con un movimiento y atinarle otro que pudiera herirle. Lo único que iba a detenerme era no escuchar más su corazón, porque desde mi punto de vista un traidor **debía **morir.

En un desesperado intento de querer abrirle cualquier herida, clavé con decisión las garras en su pata izquierda y tiré para abajo abriéndole tres enormes surcos profundos de los cuales comenzó a chorrear sangre. El líquido rojo cubrió su brillante pelaje y la coagulación se tardó, porque, aprovechando su debilidad, le ataqué de nuevo. Quité con fuerza la garra de la herida y con ambas zarpas le derribé hacia abajo, dejándole acostado e indefenso. Esa era mi oportunidad, acabar con todo dependía de un solo movimiento. Los gemidos de dolor de Seth me inspiraban para terminarlo todo con solo hincarle los dientes, pero en el preciso momento en el cual desnudé mis colmillos para cortar con la existencia de Seth, algo duro y pequeño me golpeó el espacio entre ambos ojos…

Algo desorientado levante la mirada para averiguar qué había sido y mis ojos se encontraron con dos medallones marrones húmedos y borrosos. El rostro de Lucy estaba empapado por las lágrimas, y sus labios fruncidos parecían viejos por tantas arrugas. Me miraba llena de decepción y enojo y su mirada simplificaba el odio que me tenía por haber lastimado a Seth. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba y me arrojó una roca a la cabeza. La roca no me hizo ni un rasguño, pero fueron sus palabras las que me abrieron una llaga en el medio del pecho:

—¡Muérete, William!

Su voz se quebró con la cuarta letra pero lo declaró de todos modos. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Seth y contempló desesperada la pata. Apoyó con delicadeza una de sus diminutas manos y el lobo hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, que no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos humanos. Ella se volvió a mi y me miró con ira y me gritó:

—¡Te vas ahora!

Se volvió a Seth y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por sus mejillas y casi parecía que se ahogaba con ellas. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con lo primero que me había revoleado: el anillo con el pequeño dije de corazón con mis iniciales gravadas. Así que, era un adiós definitivo…

—¡Ay, Seth, lo siento tanto! —llorisqueaba desconsolada —¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Mira lo que esa bestia te ha hecho! ¡Y todo por querer protegerme! —sus sollozos le dificultaban el habla, pero sin importarle ella continuaba —¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

¿Por qué ella estaba tan apenada? ¿Por qué se hechaba las culpas? ¡Seth era el culpable, él tenía que ser el insultado no yo! Me acerqué a ella con un débil gemido y Seth me corrió rugiéndome con cólera. Ella entretando buscaba su móvil en los bolsillos.

—¿Hola? ¿Nessie? Soy Lucy, escúchame, ¿estas con Jake? Bueno, dile que venga a la cascada. ¡Rápido! ¿Me oyes? Seth está malherido y yo no sé como curarlo…De acuerdo, ¡apúrense por favor!

No entendía porque se preocupaba tanto, el organismo de Seth estaba preparado para coagular la herida, así que en pocos minutos no habría rastro, ni siquiera cicatrices. ¿Pero cómo decírselo? ¿Acaso entendía idioma lobo?

_Vete de aquí, William, _ordenó Seth con los ojos sobre ella, _o te vas o te mato._

_¿Por qué tendrías que matarme? ¿No era que no querías matarme?_

Sus ojos inyectados con veneno me fulminaron unos segundos.

_Hasta hace dos minutos no tenía motivos, pero ahora que la has hecho llorar…Tú…_

Seguí el hilo de sus pensamientos lo cuales desembocaban en la clásica frase cursi de "el que hace sufrir a mi chica, muere" ¡Pf, pero por favor! Seth no me iba a venir con esos cuentos a mi…

_Vete._

_¿Tú y cuántos m…?_

—¡TODABÍA NO TE HAS IDO! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, WILLIAM! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA! —aulló con irritación Lucy.

Su voz me aturdió los oídos, sin embargo no me moví. No lograba entender su actitud, su obsesión por querer sacarme del medio. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan violenta conmigo?

Ella se me quedó mirándome un largo rato, como esperando a que yo cumpliera sus órdenes, pero no m iba a ir. Escaneé sus ojos y no encontré signos de arrepentimiento en ningún sitio, parecía bien decidida.

—¡Vete, Will, qué parte es tan difícil de entender! —dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie. Me acerqué a ella con la cabeza baja, dándole a entender que estaba arrepentido y que no quería perderla —No, fuera —masculló apartándome con las manos.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado en signo de muda pregunta.

—Te odio, Will —murmuró mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Si el mundo tenía sentido, pues ahora nada lo tenía. Esas dos simples y crueles palabras me habían arrebatado el aire con un suspiro, dejándome indefenso contra los males de su significado. Contuve la necesidad de tiras hacia atrás la cabeza para aullar, porque consideraba imprudente hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con Seth? Yo quiero vivir con él el resto de mi vida, y si volviera a nacer sería solo porque él volviera de nuevo a la Tierra. Yo no te necesito a ti, ¡entiéndelo!, le amo a él y a nadie más… —Se giró hacia Seth y miró con lástima si pierna herida, de la cual salía menos cantidad de sangre.—No puedo perdonarte que le hayas atacado de esa manera, Will. Si quisieras matar a alguien en este mundo, si quisieras responsabilizar a algún ser viviente por tu agonía, pues esa alma soy yo. Mátame si quieres, pero no a él. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por la seguridad de Seth…

Busqué en sus ojos la cruda verdad y allí estaba. La imprimación la tenía completamente hechizada, le había puesto una venda delante de los ojos y eso era lo que no permitía que se diera cuenta quién era mejor para ella..

_Will, ya basta, _pensó Seth,_ ¡vete de una vez! No tienes porque seguir sufriendo y haciéndola sufrir más a ella…_

¡Qué se pensaba! ¿Qué le iba a dejar con Lucy?

_¡Will no puedes ser tan cruel!_

—¿Lucy, qué paso? —oí que alguien decía —¡Pero por Dios, quién rayos…! ¿Will? —giré la cabeza y me encontré con una muchacha pelirroja en compañía de otro joven alto y moreno.

—¡Will! —Renesmee abrió la boca sorprendida y los ojos miraron a Lucy.

Ella seguía contemplándome y tras chasquear la lengua se volvió a Seth.

—¿Nessie me has traído lo que te pedí? —inquirió ella tratando de disimular su llanto.

—Sí claro, Lu —le contestó Renesmee y en carias zancada estuvo a su lado —Déjame que te ayude.

Lucy la miró fijamente a los ojos y le rogó con la mirada que se hiciera cargo de la pata de Seth. Con excelente habilidad, Nessie quitó la sangre del pelaje, vendó la pata y arregló una sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy.

—Lamento no saber medicina, Seth —decía ella acariciándole la cabeza —Te prometo que el lunes averiguaré en cualquier sitio para veterinaria y para médica, ¿sí? Nunca más pasará esto…

Mis oídos parecía solo querer oír sus palabras, la cuales dejaban terribles marcas dolorosas en mí. ¿Había estado mal en querer matar a Seth? En definitiva, Lucy estaba en lo cierto, Seth…no…había hecho nada malo…_¿La culpable era ella, entonces?_

_No vuelvas a decir eso, William, _pensó Seth._  
_

_Listo, Seth. El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo._

El eco de esa voz sobre mi mente me indicó por instinto que estaba en presencia de alguien superior a mí y la majestuosidad de su tono me dejó sin palabras. Entendí que el peso y la razón de sus palabras habían sido un claro indicio de que Jacob era el que madaba aquí.

_Seth, te vas ahora con Lucy y Nessie a La Push y no sales de ahí hasta que yo vuelva._

_Como digas, Jake._

_En cuánto a ti, Will…, _le miré. Un lobo de pelaje rojo pasión me miraba parado sobre sus cuatro patas. Era un poco más alto que Seth y demostraba majestuosidad con su sola figua. Tragué saliva y por un momento consideré la posibilidad de hacere algún tipo de reverencia…

_Nada de eso, _repuso él, _formarás parte de la manada de Sam. Y no hay opción, Will._

_¿Por qué tendría que cambiarme yo de manada?, _quise saber molesto.

_¿Cómo crees que funcione una manada si tú y Seth se la pasan peleando? _

Tenía razón. Bajé la cabeza y me quedé pensativo. Escuché un par de gemidos y cuando levanté la cabeza, vi cómo el cuerpo lobuno de Jake ayudaba a cargar el de Seth. Pocos minutos después, desaparecieron en el bosque. Al rato, me di cuenta de que se habían transformado a su cuerpo humano.

Todos se habían ido. El bosque estaba vació, y no había ningún ruido jodiendo.

Medité todo lo que había pasado y llegué a varias conclusiones. La primera era que Lucy era de otro, siempre lo había sido. La segunda, que no había manera de luchar contra eso. Y la tercera, sin Lucy, mi mundo era un desierto sin agua, un polo sin hielo, la Tierra sin aire y un corazón sin sangre.

Suspiré.

Ahora que el silencio ocupaba todo el espacio en mi mente, ahora que solo escuchaba mi propio eco, podía resumir todo esto en dos palabras: Estaba solo.

* * *

Les digo la verdad, escribir desde la perspectiva de Will fue...relativamente fácil. Así que ojala sepan disfrutalo :)

Ah! Y antes de que me olvide, sin contar el epílogo quedan 3 capítulos solamente.

Las leeo con sus reviews :)

las quiere

mica


	20. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas**

**

* * *

  
**

— De acuerdo —dijo Jake mirando a Sue —Cualquier cosa que necesiten, me llaman.

— Cuenta conmigo también, Sue —declaró Nessie con una simpática sonrisa —Iré a ver a Charlie, seguro que se enteró. Y ya sabes cómo se pone de paranoico...

— Puede que tengas razón, —argumentó la madre de Seth —en este pueblo tan pequeño, las noticias vuelan —y dicho eso, me miró de reojo.

Seth se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de su madre en cuánto notó lo incómoda que me hacía sentir tener sus dos enormes ojos negros clavados en mí. Sue tenía un rostro precioso, con firmes facciones endurecidas que te dejaban en claro que con ella no tenías que meterte. Y como toda madre, se vuelven obsesivas con la protección de sus pichones. Podía hacerme la idea de que la madre de Seth y Leah era una mujer de esas que sacan fortaleza de cualquier lado. El corte por los hombros me hizo acordar a Leah y algunos comentarios que eran indirectas para mí, me dieron a entender de quién Leah había sacado su carácter.

Jake y Nessie se despidieron de nosotros y Leah —quien había permanecido con la vista fija en mi, fulminándome con la mirada —les acompañó hasta la puerta. Sue continuó vendando el brazo izquierdo de Seth con una dedicación impresionante. Ella sí que se desvivía por sus hijos.

— Ma, te puedes retirar —sugirió Seth con voz pasiva.

— No tengo ganas —contestó ella con voz indiferente.

Contuve las ganas de rodar los ojos y de soltar un suspiro. Genial, mi primer encuentro con los Clearwater había sido un completo desastre. De por sí, Leah me odiaba; por lo tanto, no le debería de caer muy bien a Sue tampoco…Es decir, ¿quién no odiaría a una pendeja que hace sufrir al reverendo cuete a su hijo/hermano? Sin duda yo odiaría a cualquier chirusa que le jodiera la vida a Lucian, por ejemplo, ya que había adoptado para con él un sentimiento de hermandad. Bueno sí, éramos familia pero no le veía precisamente como a un sobrino, sino, como a un pequeño hermano.

Por lo tanto, no las culpaba a las mujeres Clearwater. Yo tenía que conseguir ganarme su confianza, hacerlas entender que yo también había sufrido y que estaba dispuesta a sufrir eso cien veces más (o cuántas fueran necesarias) para poder tener un pequeño espacio en sus corazones. Amaba a Seth sobre todo lo que regía mi vida y si tenía que usar todos los años restantes, los emplearía para obtener y conseguir el perdón de Sue y Leah Clearwater.

— Quiero hablar con ella a solas —continuó Seth.

— ¿Acaso hay algo que me ocultas? —Seth abrió a boca para contestarle, pero ella le siseó —Mientras vivas debajo de este techo, me temo que tendrás que respetar mis reglas, Seth Clearwater.

— ¡Pero Mamá! —protestó él con las mejillas coloradas —¿Podrías hacer de cuenta que tengo casi veinte años? —agregó en un tono más bajo.

Me mordí la lengua para no reírme porque por más que la mirada acusadora de Sue no se desprendía de mi persona, el tono que concientemente Seth había usado me había provocado risa.

— ¿Tengo que repetirte que soy tu madre? Aunque tengas ochenta años, Seth, y sigas viviendo bajo mi mismo techo.

Seth murmuró algo inentendible para sí mismo y miró con ojitos de perro mojado a su madre.

— ¡Seth! ¡No uses conmigo esos ojos!

— Por favor…—volvió a rogar él haciendo puchero —¡Hazlo por mi brazo, si no lo quieres hacer por tu pobre e indefenso hijo! —dijo exagerando con la dramática.

— ¿Pobre e indefenso hijo? —repitió Leah burlonamente desde abajo —¡Déjalos solos, mamá! Quieren estudiar anatomía…

Sue se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Parecía debatirse entre si dejarnos o no. ¿Tendría que aclararle que yo no era una violadora, que su hijo iba a estar a salvo conmigo? Preferí callarme y no meter más la pata.

Finalmente, ella se deicidio y en silencio se retiró de la habitación. Cuando por fin nos quedamos a solas, Seth se volvió a mi y me mostró esa sonrisa suya tan preciosa que le quitaba muchos años de enzima. Estiró sus comisuras para lucir dos largas hileras de blancos y derechos dientes que me hicieron agua en la boca. Las arrugas de su frente desaparecieron en ese mismo momento, dejándome ver con claridad sus facciones aniñadas.

No pude evitar devolverle el gesto. Amoldé una mano contra su mejilla y suspiré al sentir el cálido tacto contra mi piel. Sentí varias corrientes eléctricas recorriéndome el cuerpo y cómo me estremecía sin proponérmelo al disfrutar de aquello.

Seth se miró el brazo y chasqueó la lengua dos veces.

— ¿Viste que ridícula que es? —preguntó en voz alta —Sabe que me curo rápido y me llena de gaza el brazo. ¡Porquerías! , si supiera que he tenido heridas peores…

Eso me dejó atónita.

— ¿Heridas peores? —repetí inclinándome contra la cama. La silla de madera que Leah me había traído estaba a la altura de la cama de Seth, sin embargo, me la situó lejos de ella. Su gesto fue cordialmente bien recibido por mí, ya que supe controlar el impulso de gruñirle a una mujer lobo.

Seth puso los ojos en blanco.

— Una vez Bella me dislocó el hombro, nada de otro mundo —me aseguró con despreocupación.

— ¿¡Qué Bella qué?!

Me la imaginé a Bella Cullen durante la pobre fracción de diez segundos saltando salvajemente contra el cuerpo de Seth y me dio terror visualizar el momento que empleaba las manos para dañarle. Unas ganas incontrolables de matarla me inundaron en ese mismo momento, y lo único que quería era prenderla fuego. ¿Atacar a Seth? ¿Pero por qué motivo estúpido esa vampiresa querría atacar a la persona más pura y tierna del planeta entero? Bella y yo tendríamos que hablar seriamente y aclarar unas cuántas cuestiones, porque si de defectos en novios hablábamos, ese maldito don de mierda que Edward tenía era de lo más… _molesto._

— ¡Ei, Lu! —dijo Seth tratando de borrar mis pensamientos —¡No fue nada grav…!

— ¡No, por favor! —chillé enloquecida —¡Sólo te dislocó el hombro, _nada de otro mundo_! ¡Seth no me jodas! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es una dislocación de hombro?

Una sonrisa divertida le recorrió el rostro.

— No soy Carlisle. ¿Tú sí?

— ¡No!

— Entonces olvídalo ya.

— Voy a tener una seria charla con Bella.

— ¡Ay, Lucy! —se quejó —¡No tienes idea de lo mal que se puso la pobre! Enzima, era para Jake…

— ¡Ah, pero cómo! ¿Tendría que haber atacado a Jacob y te atacó a ti? ¿O sea los atacó a los dos?

— ¡No! ¿Lucy puedes hacerme el favor de callarte que quiero explicártelo mejor!

Relajé los músculos y me acomodé contra el respaldo de la silla. Me crucé de brazos enzima del pecho y aguardé impaciente a su "explicación". Era lógico que fuera a intentar por todos los medios cubrirla a Bella, pero yo no me iba a desenojar tan fácilmente.

—¿Y bien?

—Primero que nada, me gustaría que cambies ese pucherito amargado que tienes —fruncí el ceño y chasqueé la lengua. Mis ojos viajaron involuntariamente a su enorme herida y el corazón se me encogió de dolor. Por lo tanto, decidí darle el gusto —. ¡Así me gusta! Bien, te decía: Bella estaba furiosa con Jacob porque él le había confesado que estaba imprimado de Nessie. Entonces Bella se puso como loca porque ella no quería que Jake se imprimara de Nessie y bueno, se enojó con él y lo intentó atacar y yo me puse en el medio porque sabía que si le hacía daño, ella iba a sufrir mucho. Y no sólo Bella, sino también Nessie. Además, era un efecto cadena; si Bella y Nessie estaban mal, Edward también, y Esme se iba a entristecer mucho. Y si Esme estaba mal, Carlisle también… Y a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado mucho saber que mi amigo había sido atacado por una neonato joven. ¡Lucy, yo tenía que hacer algo!

Me quedé boquiabierta. Su aclaración me hizo razonar de una manera diferente y poder ver lo que Bella había hecho con la diferencia de que lo "vi" a través de otros ojos. Su mirada protectora y amistosamente fiel se me hizo tierna e irresistible. Una vez más, Seth era capaz de jugárselas por lo que quería. Eso me enterneció el alma y no pude evitar inclinar un poco la cabeza y relajar mi ceño para adoptar unas facciones más calmas y amigables. Seth podría derretirme el alma con todo lo que ofrecía; palabras, frases, gestos o caricias.

— ¿Sigues enojada? —preguntó bajito y como temiendo la respuesta.

Me reí entre dientes y meneé varias veces la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo podría enojarme por eso, Seth? Lo que hiciste fue maravilloso, increíblemente valiente por tu parte.

Yo era muy afortunada. ¿En serio me merecía estar en pareja con esa persona? Alguien como yo tendría que tener alguien menos, sin embargo, la vida me había obsequiado a un Seth Clearwater precioso, uno que se amoldaba a mi y yo a él. Cielos, no podría estar más agradecida.

Le vi sonreír. Amaba su sonrisa, la majestuosidad que lucía al mostrar su perfecta dentadura me encantaba y concebía celos dentro de mi por él tener tan bellos dientes. Pero no eran esos celos "malos", existía en mi una envidia sana, y ella misma me hacía sentir orgullosa de él.

—En ese caso, creo que me merezco una recompensa, ¿no crees?

Me hice la que evaluaba la posibilidad.

— ¿Por tus actos heroicos?

— Claro.

— ¿Algo así como una medalla? —inquirí siguiéndole el juego.

Me levanté de la silla y me coloqué sobre el borde de su cama. Él, con su enorme cuerpo fibroso, ocupaba casi el 97% de la cama, pero a mi el 3% restante me sobraba y alcazaba.

— Pero una medalla con forma de beso —susurró acomodando su mano contra mi mejilla.

— De acuerdo —dije ya con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos sosteniendo sus cachetes redondos.

Sentí el aire caliente de su aliento ingresando a través de mi boca y recorriendo cada mínimo centímetro de mi interior, hasta colmar con su agradable aroma todo el espacio posible. La delicada caricia que hacían sus labios sobre los míos, amoldándose con cuidado y cariño. Era mejor que sentir el roce de sus nudillos sobre mi rostro, o la sensación de su tacto caliente contra mi piel.

— ¿Lucy te quedas a cen…? ¡Ay, Jesús, pero qué asco!

Sobresaltada, me despegué se boca con rapidez y algo asustada miré a su hermana parada bajo el marco de madera que bordeaba la entrada al cuarto de Seth. Ella nos escrutaba algo molesta aunque se notaba lo divertida que estaba, al agarrarnos "con las manos en la masa".

— Eh, te lo agradezco, pero no.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Seth extrañado —No. Leah ella se queda.

— Seth —me volví a él aunque mirando de reojo a Leah y en susurros añadí —, no creo que deba quedarme esta vez. Te veré mañana a primera hora, ¿si?

Sus expresiones que hasta el momento se habían mantenido calmas, tomaron una forma un tanto más dura y tajante. Se tomó unos minutos para deliberar quién sabe qué cosa en su interior y cuando volvió a centrar los ojos sobre los míos, formó una pequeña sonrisa con los labios.

— No voy a obligarte a que te quedes —dijo con aire aparentemente despreocupado —, pero me tienes que prometer que sí o sí nos veremos luego.

— ¡Claro que sí! —afirmé entusiasmada —Hasta entonces, Seth.

— Llámame en cuanto llegues.

Me tomó unos tres segundos considerar la posibilidad de besarle de nuevo, pero creí necesario mostrar otra imagen delante de los ojos de Leah. Temía que si besaba a su hermano en aquellos momentos, ella me quisiera descuartizar en el pasillo. Aunque mi plan era besar sus comisuras nada más, Seth me tomó por el cuello y me besó con pasión. Después de eso, no pude borrar la ancha sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios.

Leah me escoltó a través de las escaleras y busqué con la mirada a Sue; no podía hacerme la bólida y no saludarla.

— ¿Tu madre? —le pregunté a Leah.

Ella se encogió de hombros y con voz potente gritó "¡Mamá, Lucy se está yendo!". Nadie contestó.

— ¡Leah, olvídalo! Si no está en casa, déjale dicho de mi parte que le mando un saludo, por favor.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que grite en mi casa?

Oh, Dios. Esto de llevarme bien con las mujeres Clearwater iba a ser todo un trabajo. Ya las primeras conversaciones con Leah eran un completo desastre. Quizás, iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda…

—Nada de eso, Leah —me disculpé —. Quise decir que no gritaras porque Seth está herido y…

Leah comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Ay, Lucy! ¡Eres más obsesiva que mi madre! Escucha, mi hermano se la tiene que aguantar por querer hacerse el Superman, cuando hay veces que es mejor quedarse calladito la boca. Descuida, él se pondrá bien —reconozco que lo último lo dijo con excesiva camarería. Algo que me llamó soberanamente la atención.

Ella debió de darse cuenta de que yo noté ese tono "amigable" y enseguida endureció las facciones. Me guió hasta la puerta y se despidió de mí con un corto y simple "adiós".

Caminé por las calles de tierra de La Push a paso lento, tomándome todo el tiempo necesario para digerir todo lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que alguna vez había sido imprescindible en mi vida se había ido. Pensé seriamente en los cambios que se habían sucedido desde mi llegada a Forks y la verdad, eran demasiados. Para empezar, un vampiro casi me mata. El recuerdo de sus dientes contra mi piel me hizo estremecer e involuntariamente me miré la cicatriz en la mano. El color plateado se distinguía por un notorio contraste que marcaba mi piel ligeramente tostada. No tenía el hermoso tono cobrizo que estaba presente en la piel de Seth, Jacob o Sam, ya que el mío era un poco más claro.

La mordida con forma de medialuna me traía el recuerdo de los ojos inyectados en sangre, con ese color rojo rubí intenso que me daba terror. Pero también había conocido a vampiros con un llamativo color topacio que nos indicaba que ellos no bebían sangre humana. Los Cullen eran una "familia" poco normal, que por más de tratarse de vampiros, tenían un excelente comportamiento muy similar al de los humanos. Acogedores, generosos y amigables.

Así como había conocido a criaturas de contextura pálida y ojos con extraños colores, en mi camino se había cruzado chicos que se transformaban en enormes lobos que estaban diseñados con una dinámica especializada en matar vampiros. Eso estaba de lujo; que alguien se encargara de sacar del medio a esos estúpidos bichos fríos que mataban humanos para subsistir, pero pensar que entre aquellos estaba el hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón me ponía histérica. Era bien egoísta decir que fueran los otros y él no, pero lo más gracioso era la ironía de que todos ellos disfrutaban de la diversión de matar vampiros.

Me reí para mis adentros bajando la cabeza. Entonces, me encontré mi mano derecha. Estaba fría porque no estaba abrigada, o por lo menos no tenía lo necesario para caminar por las frías calles de La Push. Mi mano estaba temblando y la sentí vacía. Hasta hacía no menos de dos horas, uno de los dedos cargaba con un pequeño anillo dorado que tenía pegado un corazón que llevaba grabadas sobre su superficie las iniciales de mi ex.

Suspiré.

Will no me iba a perdonar jamás y ahora que me ponía a rememorar todas las cosas que le había dicho— cada mentira, cada falso beso— entendía que su perdón estaba lejos de llegar a mí. Además, yo no podía pensar en eso cuando Seth estaba cerca por dos motivos: el primero era que si estaba con él no había manera de que yo sufriera y dos, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Por lo tanto, siempre cuando me alejaba de Seth, estos sentimientos de culpa me asaltaban con la guardia baja y me hacían pasar unos momentos terribles. Pensé seriamente en darme una vuelta por su casa, pero al recordar la furia que envolvía su cuerpo lobuno esta mañana, di por sentado que iba a ser una misión imposible. Adentrarme en la casa de los Hurguen la idiotez más grande que se me podría haber ocurrido, principalmente por la sencilla razón de que dos de los cinco integrantes —Kiara y William —iban a cortarme la cabeza si me asomaba por aquellas tierras.

— ¡Tía Lucy! —le oí gritar a una voz que a pesar de ser aguda, era de un varón.

Si había algo a lo que pasado todo este tiempo no me había acostumbrado aún era al "Tía Lucy" de Lucian. Sonaba demasiado tierno como para ser regañado, y la verdad que me hacía sentir completamente parte de la familia Uley. Me apresuré a modificar mi expresión y usar una cara acogedora para recibirlo de la mejor manera en mis brazos. El niño corrió desde el porche de la casa hasta donde yo estaba con una ancha sonrisa, igual a la de Sam e igual a la mía. Era una preciosa sonrisa blanca con dos hoyuelos a cada lado, las comisuras bien estiradas y una linda felicidad emanando de ella.

— ¡Pequeño demonio! —canturreé con él en brazos. Lo mecí de un lado a otro y lo estrujé contra mi pecho.

— ¡Me ahogo, tía Lucy, me ahogo!

— ¡Lu, afloja un poco! —dijo otra voz más grave.

— ¡OH, vamos, Sam! ¡No seas aguafiestas! —deposité a Lucian en el suelo y tomé con fuerza sus cachetes —¿De quién son estos cachetitos? ¡Chuchicu!

— ¡Argh, tía Lucy! ¡Sueltamente!

Tironeé un poco más de sus hermosos y redonditos cachetes y cuando le solté, salió corriendo hacia dentro de la casa llamando a la madre. Sam meneó varias veces la cabeza como diciendo "oh, Dios, qué pesada" y me esperó apoyado contra un poste de madera, el cual estaba cubierto por el tallo de una enredadera desnuda.

—No me digas que me extrañaste —le dije golpeando con el puño cerrado su vientre —. ¡Vamos, admítelo!

Sam puso una sonrisa pequeña y me tomó las manos frenando el juego de lucha que yo estaba originando. Supe entonces que algo malo había pasado.

—Lucy: ¿no crees que debemos hablar de algo?

No dije nada. ¿De qué teníamos que hablar? ¿No se suponía que Jacob le había telefoneado para avisarle lo que había sucedido en la cascada?

—No.

—Yo creo que sí…

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oye, espera! —me interceptó —, yo te hablo de darme una serie de explicaciones con respecto a la hora…

No entendía nada.

—¿Cuál hora?

—¿Tú crees que son horas de llegar, Lucy Uley? Son las siete de la noche, muchachita, debes estar en casa antes de que oscurezca.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos, incrédula en un primer momento y sorprendida poco después. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

—¿Sam, eres o te haces?

—Vives bajo el mismo techo que yo, por lo tanto obedeces mis reglas —me dijo con tono autosuficiente.

—Oye, aguarda, ¿quién te crees que eres? Lo de macho Alpha queda en el bosque, ¿de acuerdo?, y ¿pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza; ponerme límites a mi?

Sam se rió a carcajada limpia. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás exagerando aún la carcajada y cuando se volvió le vi luciendo la misma sonrisa que su hijo tenía en cuanto me vio llegar.

—¡Te comiste un payaso! —le puse mala cara —. Lucy, creo que no entiendes…Tienes 16 años, eres una nena. ¡No puedes estar sola en el bosque! Creo que tú lo deberías entender…

—Oh, por favor, Sam. ¡Ningún vampiro va a atacarme en La Push, Sam! El olor a lobo es demasiado para ellos…

—Lucy, sólo intento cuidart…

Su frase se vio interrumpida por el sonido estridente y molesto del teléfono. Desde adentro, Emily me avisó que alguien me requería. Le saqué la lengua a Sam y entré dando saltos a la pequeña casa. Emily me saludó obsequiándome un beso contra la mejilla y se rió entre dientes cuando me entregó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—¡Lucy! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? ¿Sucedió algo en el camino? —la voz alarmada de Seth entró por uno de mis oídos y recorrió mi cuerpo en forma de corrientes eléctricas, causándome graciosas cosquillas en cada lugar por el cual pasaba.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —intenté tranquilizarle —. Llegué hace unos minutos, y me quedé conversando con Sam afuera. Iba a llamarte en cuando acabáramos…

—Ah, okey —dijo algo más relajado —. Pues entonces te veo luego —agregó con una voz juguetona.

Me quedé pensando en su tono, pero no quise desperdiciar el tiempo. Las cuentas de teléfono eran cada vez más caras.

—De acuerdo —contesté dudosa —. Hasta pronto.

Antes de escuchar el tono del teléfono, le oí reír y fue como si mi mundo girara para el otro lado, solo por el capricho de querer hacer lo que nadie. Sentí como su mi corazón bombeara música en lugar de sangre y que eso me diera ganas de cantar y bailar a la vez. Su risa sonaba como algo relajador, como una suave nana antes de irte a dormir, o como ese beso que las madres depositan sobre las heridas de los niños.

Dejé el teléfono y ayudé a Emily a poner la mesa. La cena fue llevadera y me agradó que yo pudiera participar. Cada vez se hacía más presente el sentimiento de _familia _entre nosotros cuatro y yo venía a ser como una hija mayor. Comparé mi situación actual con la que yo vivía en Seattle. Chanel odiaba cocinar por lo que la mayoría de las veces, íbamos a comer a bares baratos en los barrios cercanos al departamento. O si no, pedíamos _delivery_.

Cinco de cada diez repartidores me tiraban onda y preferían un beso mío antes que la pobre propina que mi mamá me daba para ellos. Chanel decía que y tenía que engancharme a uno de los repartidores, porque creía que uno sí o sí era el hijo del dueño del restaurante. Me reí al recordar esta y muchas otras huevadas que ella decía y creía que podían sacarnos de la lamentable miseria en la cual vivíamos.

Pero Emily, además de ser la versión humana de la cariñosa Esme, cocinaba como una _cheff _profesional. Los platillos que yo había comido desde mi llegada eran espectaculares. Lógicamente que si algún día llegaba a casarme con Seth, tenía que saber cocinar como o mejor que ella, motivo por el cual iba a ser su "asistente" en las cenas para ir aprendiendo de qué iba esto de cocinar manjares.

A eso de las diez de la noche, Emily se llevó a Lucian a su habitación dejándonos solos a Sam y a mí. Él me estudiaba con la mirada mientras yo me devoraba el postre. ¿Acaso parecía un animal por la forma que Sam usaba para mirarme?

—Lucy —dijo de un momento a otro, acabando con todo el silencio que había en la sala —, ¿confías en Seth?

Me atraganté en ese mismo momento y me vi obligada a beber varios sorbos de agua. ¿¡Pero de qué me estaba hablando!?

—Por supuesto que sí —contesté con voz ronca —. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Él se tomó su tiempo para meditar acerca de la respuesta. Sam tenía los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y fruncía el ceño formando largas arrugas a través de su frente. La mirada la tenía fija en la mesa y parecía estar viviendo una especie de trance doloroso.

—¿Sam?

Mi hermano meneó varias veces la cabeza, como tratando de poner los pies en la realidad de nuevo. Me miró unos segundos y se reacomodó en la silla.

—Lo que voy a contarte forma parte de mi pasado, Lucy. Quiero que lo tomes como lección, ¿entendiste?

Asentí porque se me había formado un nudo en la garganta. La extrema seriedad que Sam empleó para decirme tales palabras me dejó sin vocabulario y casi le confundo con un comisario o un juez.

—Durante la secundaria yo fui novio de Leah Clearwater, la hermana de tu novio —_no me digas, _pensé sarcásticamente, aunque sabía que no era bueno decirlo en voz alta —, ella y yo nos queríamos mucho. Cuando los Cullen arribaron a Forks, dentro de mi se "activó" el gen de licántropo y un día, me transformé en lobo.

Por más que Sam estuviera usando un vocabulario básico, podía darme cuenta que el sufrimiento de aquellos días se le volvió a la mente y comenzó a torturarlo. Él tenía que aferrarse al amor de su hijo y de Emily para no ser absorbido por toda aquella basura. Pero por más que intentaba relacionar las ideas, se me era imposible imaginar a Sam con otra que no fuera Emily. ¿Así que yo no había sido la única Uley que había andado en pareja con un Clearwater?

—Cuando eso pasó —continuó narrando —, todo lo que creía que tenía un lugar específico en mi vida dio un vuelvo. El mundo se me puso patas para arriba.

Sam hizo silencio; seguramente buscaba desesperado la manera de continuar y a mi se me ocurrió una pregunta para que siguiera narrando.

—¿Cómo se tomó Leah que tú eras un…?

—No se enteró hasta que no le hubiera tocado a ella. Era importante que el menor número de personas se enterase de esto.

—¿Pero…y Emily…? —por más que intenté, no conseguía encajar la pieza de Emily con la pieza de Leah en el rompecabezas de la historia de Sam. Por supuesto que muchísimas piezas eran las ausentes, pero hasta el momento, era un verdadero y auténtico quilombo el que tenía en la cabeza.

—Emily y Leah siempre fueron como hermanas, son primas de hecho. Un día, Emily vino de visita y Leah me la presentó y entonces…

—Tu mundo se puso patas para arriba…

Sam me miró extrañado y su mirada se vio reflejada en mi. Recordé el día que me encontré por primera vez con Seth, aquel encuentro extraño que viví en el bosque antes de que mi mundo cambiara de repente.

—El punto es que, tuve un tiempo así como tú, indeciso sobre qué elegir…Por un lado, Leah me seguía queriendo y yo a ella, pero no de la misma forma que quería a Emily. Cuando terminé con Leah, me gané su odio y transformé a esa dulce y bella mujer en una pobre despechada mujer lobo. Aún todavía estoy convencido de que ella no me ha perdonado…

Era exactamente lo que me pasaba a mí con Will. Primero la confusión, después la culpa y al final el odio. Suspiré agobiada y le hice un gesto para que continuara porque si seguía enrollándome con mis pensamientos, la culpa iba a comerme viva e iba a tener que salir corriendo hasta su casa para pedirle perdón por algo que yo no había hecho apropósito.

—Créeme que no sé que lección quieres darme.

—¿Crees que yo hubiera dejado a Leah causándole tal dolor si no fuera porque lo más importante que tengo es Emily? —negué decidida con la cabeza —Supongo que notaste las cicatrices que desfiguran su hermoso rostro —asentí con timidez, ese era un tema sumamente delicado y Sam había entrado en un momento de descontrol jodido —, pues eso fue pura y exclusivamente mi culpa.

_**¡**__** … !**_

¿Cómo era posible que Sam hubiera abierto semejantes heridas en ella? ¿De qué manera había sobrevivido él al dolor de saber que casi la mata? ¿Cómo convives con la responsabilidad que te otorga la culpa?

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

—Me enojé por algo que no recuerdo y ella estaba muy cerca cuando la rabia recorría mis venas y…—hizo un horrendo gesto de dolor.

Hice una pequeña mueca de disgusto al imaginármelos frente a esa situación. El amor que ambos se tenían para convivir el uno con el otro tendría que ser inmenso, seguro que se aproximaba al que existía entre Seth y yo. Pensé en lo mucho que yo debí de hacerle sufrir con mis estúpidas decisiones y no me entraba en la cabeza el cariño que él me tendría como para perdonarme.

Pero lo de Sam y Emily era sorprendentemente maravilloso.

—Sam, sé que te sonará cursi pero…tienes que mirarle el lado positivo: la tienes contigo ahora mismo y viven juntos en esta cabañaza con un diabli…hijo encantador —ambos nos reímos entre dientes —. Supongo que siempre hay que encontrarle las cosas buenas…—_por más que abrirle tres cicatrices a la persona que amas no sea para nada bueno…_

—Supongo que tienes razón, Lucy —reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa —. Ahora bien, ¿entiendes lo peligrosos que somos?

Asentí lentamente. Sam no estaba apuntando a Seth, me estaba tirando una tremenda indirecta con respecto a Will. Él era el problemático aquí, él era el que podría llegar a abrirme la cara con sus enormes zarpas y lo que más temía yo, era la reacción de Seth…

Ladeé varias veces la cabeza para no caer presa de las telarañas de mi cruel subconsciente. Busqué un nuevo tema de conversación dentro de mi mente porque consideré a este momento el indicado para sacarme todas las dudas acerca del "nuevo mundo".

—Hoy por la mañana, escuché que hay un nuevo vampiro dando vueltas— hice una corta pausa dramática —…¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea…_ella_?

Sam parecía hecho de piedra. Sus ojos negros como su cabello se vieron nublados por algún pensamiento extraño que se vio reflejado en su mirada. Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos porque quería descifrar lo que ellos llevaban escritos.

—Hay muchas posibilidades de que así sea —me contestó en voz baja —. De veras lo siento.

Me tomé mi tiempo para digerir esa nueva noticia. Así que ella no estaba muerta, o al menos no del todo. Quien yo creía mi madre ahora se trataba de un cadáver congelado en el tiempo —tanto en el sentido metafórico como real —, que llevaba dos ojos escarlata deseosos de sangre. ¡Qué repugnante!; Chanel se había transformado en el mismo estilo de monstruo que casi me mata.

—Creo que sólo faltaba que me lo confirmaran —murmuré hundiéndome en la silla.

—¿No te lo tomas a mal? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Te refieres a que tarde o temprano van a tener que borrarla del mapa? —me encogí de hombros —. Sam, eso es atenerse a las consecuencias, no puedo tenerlo todo…

Sam frunció el ceño y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, acortando rápidamente la distancia entre nosotros. Me estudió unos minutos con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

—Oye, creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo.

—¡Por favor, Sam! Estoy mayorcita para que andes con filtros. Me banco lo que sea.

Él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajada limpia. Desde arriba, nos llegó un siseo de Emily recordándonos que estaba en la terrible tarea de conseguir que Lucian se durmiera.

—¡Yo no me refería a eso, tontita! —me aclaró usando una preciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. A lo que yo apuntaba era a saber qué se sentía saber que tu madre es una vampiresa neonata y que tu hermano mayor y tu novio son licántropos. ¡Eres una tonta, Lucy! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que íbamos a matar a tu madre? —su pregunta mantuvo el tono divertido que hasta el momento él usaba.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Ah, eso —dije al fin —. Bueno la verdad es que no me lo había pensado desde tu punto de vista. Supongo que es extraño…—hice un pequeño encogimiento de hombros restándole importancia —. Mientras que ninguno quiera atacar al otro…

Aunque me pareció imposible, Sam ensanchó la sonrisa.

—¿No crees que ella quiera matarme por ser el primer hijo de Joshua?

Me lo pensé un poco.

—¿Por qué querría hacerlo? —pregunté extrañada.

—Piénsalo de esta manera: Apuesto a que la primera novia de Seth no vivirá mucho más que una hora más después de que tú te hayas enterado del nombre y de su existencia.

_Touché_.

Sonreí ante su planteo; y la verdad era que mi hermano estaba en lo cierto. Al rato, Emily bajó las escaleras anunciando que Lucian estaba profundamente dormido. Sam y ella se despidieron de mí y tras acondicionar el sillón para que se hiciera pasar por mi cama, ambos desaparecieron escalones arriba. Me quedé planchada a los cinco minutos que cerré los ojos…

…sin embargo, no pude evitar dejar de pensar en la lejana posibilidad de una pequeña pelea en cuanto se me ocurriera presentarle a mi madre —una vampiresa que no tenía suficiente autocontrol —, a mi novio —un hermoso y valiente hombre lobo —.

De un momento a otro, la oscuridad que se extendía a mi alrededor se fue disipando hasta que vi clara la imagen del sitio donde había conocido a Seth. El enorme prado con flores de todos colores ocupaba todo mi campo de visión y hasta podía sentir el tibio calor del Sol rozándome la piel. Algo no encajaba en todo esto porque se suponía que estábamos en diciembre. Pero, aprovechando el hermoso día, me puse a caminar por el lugar. Mis ojos se deleitaban con el paisaje primaveral y mis manos jugueteaban con el pasto crecido. De repente, algo apareció de la nada. Estaba segura de que yo había revisado todo el lugar y de que me hallaba sola. Pero este punto negro era aún más extraño que el saber que estando en pleno diciembre había un precioso Sol caliente brillando sobre mi cabeza. Esa cosa extraña brillaba como si fueran millones de diamantes expuestos al Sol, y a su vez, parecía estar inclinado hacia otro montón de pelos del mismo color que la arena. Ambos brillaban, de manera diferente, pero ambos emitían esos destellos que te podían dejar ciego. Decidí acercarme y llegué a la conclusión de que eso que brillaba como diamantes era una persona y más precisamente una mujer. El pelo chocolate y las pequeñas ondas eran similares a las que caían libremente por mi espalda. Pero su piel no tenía nada que ver con la mía, porque la suya no era humana.

—¿Disculpa, quién eres? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Ella se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento. Estuvo de espaldas unos segundos y pude apreciar que los diamantes se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones rotos para excursiones y una musculosa deportiva. Le vi vestir unas zapatillas idénticas a las que llevaba Chanel el día del accidente. Y no solo las zapatillas coincidían con el atuendo, sino también las ropas.

—Hola, Lucy —dijo una gloriosa voz que tenía un timbre parecido al que mis recuerdos relacionaban con la voz de mi madre. Tragué saliva haciendo mucho ruido y contemplé cómo ella se volteaba para tenerme de frente.

Admiré horrorizara el perfecto rostro brillante de ella. empezando desde los pies para a cabeza, ella estaba dotada con unas largas piernas de corredora, una finitia cintura amoldada con buenas curvas. En su rostro me encontré con unos labios finitos pero carnosos y bajando por las comisuras un chorrito de algo rojo, el mismo color de sus maravillosos ojos almendrados dotados con largas pestañas negras que contrastaban con la pálida piel. Bajo todo eso, estaba el nuevo rostro de mi madre.

—¿Mamá? —inquirí aterrada.

El corazón me latía velozmente haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara más de la cuenta. Me puse tan nerviosa que las rodillas me flanquearon y mis manos comenzaron a temblar como locas. Me sentí mareada y confundida, y algo se me revolvió en el estómago. Me resistí a devolver la cena.

—¡Ay, hija! Mira qué delicioso festín que me he devorado yo sola…

Y en ese mismo momento, fui más conciente de lo que le caía por la boca. Recorriéndole el cuello en aquellos momentos, se deslizaba sobre la dura piel de diamantes una rebelde gota de sangre. Gemí. Mis ojos viajaron hasta el cadáver del lobo con pelaje del color de la arena y mis rodillas no soportron más. Dentro de mi pechos e creí un enorme agujero negro que me chupó la vida en menos de dos segundos, mientras que fuera de mis ojos escapaban millones de gotitas saladas.

Gateando, me acerqué hasta él o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él. Vi el agujero en su cuello, el lugar donde ella le había absorbido la sangre y lloré con más fuerza. De no ser porque un nudo se me había formado en la garganta, ya me habría puesto a gritarle en millones de idiomas.

—No entiendo porqué me olvidaste, Lucy. ¿Acaso tu amor por él era más fuerte que el dolor por mi muerte? Para mí es injusto que le ames más que lo que me tendrías que extrañar…Lucy, desde que morí tú no piensas en mí. ¿Crees que debía dejar vivo al responsable de aquello?

Caí rendida sobre su hermoso pelaje que ahora estaba opaco y reseco. Aferré las manos a su cabello largo y lo humedecí a más no poder. Cerré con fuerza los ojos deseando salir de ese infierno y cuando los abrí…

…me desperté sudada, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la respiración agitada en el medio de la sala de la casa de Emily. Escuchaba mi corazón y el aire entrando y saliendo por mi boca. Notaba que mi cuerpo estaba tenso y que mis manos —además de estar húmedas —, estaban temblando todavía. Me pasé las manos por el rostro y despeiné aún más mis rulos. Coincidí conmigo misma que lo mejor esa lavarme la cara. Para eso fui al baño y me cepillé los dientes de nuevo. Lo peor era que tenía miedo a volver a ese sitio y regresar a la pesadilla. Y a su vez, eso era lo único que me consolaba: saber que todo era mentira.

Me sentí culpable con las palabras que ella me había dicho. Seth si estaba herido y era por mi culpa, y eso ocasionaba un agujero un tanto más pequeño en comparación con el que me estaba comiendo en la pesadilla, ya que a diferencia del sueño, Seth no había muerto en la pelea de esa mañana.

En simples palabras, le extrañaba. Moría por tenerme en sus brazos y que me dijera al oído que habían sido tontas pesadillas, que él iba a cuidarme de todo y que nada iba a pasarle. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el supiera cuánto le amaba y cuánto le necesitaba conmigo. Quería que él apareciera en mis sueños, en esa noche tan fea que me tocaba vivir.

Caí rendida sobre el sillón y no tardé mucho en dormirme de nuevo. Esta vez, el paisaje era frío, nublado y temeroso. Delante de mí, un furioso lobo me miraba fijamente. Su pelaje era negro a excepción de unos manchones alrededor de sus ojos que era gris. El mismo color se extendía por todo su pecho, y en la zona de la cabeza resaltaba el magnífico color verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Esos fascinantes ojos estaban ahogados en celos, furia y rabia, pero sin embargo, y por más que él tenía la oportunidad aún no me había atacado.

—Lo siento tanto, Will…—mascullé con los ojos húmedos.

Él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a aullar desconsolado. Entonces, no sé cómo, pero sentí un acogedor calor dando contra mi rostro. Luego, la forma de una mano amoldándose contra mi rostro y una suave voz que recitaba:

—Lucy.

El lobo dejó de aullar y se puso en posición de ataque. Le miré asustada en cuando comenzó a cruzar la corta distancia de cien metros con largas zancadas y antes de tenerle a cinco metros de distancia cerré con fuerza los ojos. Sentí un ardiente aliento contra mi rostro y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, me encontré con un sueño hecho realidad.

Seth me sonreía de oreja a oreja con una alegría inmensa escrita en sus facciones. Algo más tranquila de ver su precioso rostro tan cerca del mío, acomodé las manos alrededor de su cara y sentí la suya acariciándome a mí. Le devolví el gesto y estiré el cuello para poder llegar con más facilidad a su boca. Dejé que mis labios hicieran lo que quisieran contra los suyos y sentí el calor de su aliento acariciándome el paladar. Me animé a mover las manos de lugar, hasta situarlas alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el calor que las suyas desprendían se situaban contra mis caderas, donde se aferraban con fuerza. No entendí cómo, pero su cuerpo se posicionó ligeramente sobre el mío.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, me di cuenta de que todo esto podría llegar ser un estúpido sueño. ¿Acaso me estaba tocando vivir la ridícula aventura de "Los fantasmas de Scrooge?"

—¿Esto es un sueño? —pregunté con una sonrisa torcida.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas olvidado! —exclamó sonriendo —¡Lucy, es tu cumpleaños! ¡Felices 17 años, mi amor!

* * *

Che, puede ser que haya **un par** (?)de errores de ortografía o de redacción, pero no lo releí porque **1) **no tenía ganas y **2)** me parecía que era injusto. Porqe si no lo subo ya, lo subo a la noche y la verdad, prefiero tener sus opiñones cuando antes. Qué buena soy (? ! ajajjaj

Sé qe el titilo es una pedorrada, pero no tengo inspiracion para los titulos che! ajaja perdonenmee!

Bueno, nada. **Ojalá que les guste. **

**REVIEWS**, ESO SI EEEE! yo se que me porte mal al tardar en subir de nuevo, pero bueno chicas. estos dias estuve tan al pedo que no subi, ajajaja y ahora que subo, **RECOMPENSEME! **(? AJAJAJ

beso enorme!

_mica_

**p.d.:** hace mucho que no dedico caps, asíque este va para Mica y para Lau :)


	21. Padres

**Padres**

* * *

_Aguarda… ¿mi cumpleaños?_

Pestañé un par de veces antes de limpiarme los ojos; algo andaba mal. Después de tantas pesadillas, cómo era posible que él estuviera ahí conmigo, yo estuviera así con él y que además, fuese mi cumpleaños. Era evidente que seguía en un sueño, que estaba adormecida y recostada en el sillón de la sala y que alguien tendría que despertarme tarde o temprano.

Entonces, me desesperé.

¿Por qué eso tenía que ser un sueño? ¡Diablos, no! Yo quería que fuera real, quería poder tenerle a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Quería poder saber que esa mañana me había despertado con su boca, que lo primero que mis ojos habían visualizado era su perfecto rostro varonil marcado por facciones aniñadas. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser feliz al menos una sola vez en mi maldita vida?

—¿Qué te pasa? — inquirió él sonriente — ¿No querías verme?

¿Eh? ¿Pero qué nivel de estupidez tenía esa pregunta? Ladeé la cabeza como pude cerrando herméticamente los ojos, algo molesta por cierto. Si era cierto que _eso _que estábamos viviendo eran los primeros minutos de mi día de cumpleaños, yo no podría estar más feliz. Solo era que me aterraba la idea de pensar que aquello tan hermoso, que ese calor suave a través de mi piel, que su sonrisa —blanca, reluciente y bellísima —, desapareciera al yo abrir los ojos.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me tapé los ojos como si fuera una niña asustada en Hallowen.

—No seas tonto —susurré —. Estoy mal porque esto es un estúpido sueño.

Escuché unas risitas bajas y como el calor de su aliento chocaba contra la piel de mis manos. Deseé poder tener la valentía suficiente para poder quitar las manos de enzima de mis ojos y centrar mi campo de visión en su rostro. Se me aceleró el corazón cuando sentí sus palmas calientes amoldadas sobre mis caderas y la leve presión de ellas alrededor de mi piel. Rayos, qué placer.

—La tonta eres tú. Quítate las manos, Lucy. Si no te gusta mi cara, puedo operármela.

Saqué las manos de enzima de mis ojos y le fulminé con la mirada.

—Llegas a tocarte un solo centímetro del rostro y te castro, Seth Clearwater. No te hagas el vivo conmigo, ¿entendido?

—¡Uy, qué miedo! —bromeó acercando su cara a la mía —Lucy Uley se puso agresiva.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo serlo, si quiero.

—Muéstramelo.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca algo sorprendida por su reacción. Sin embargo, no le di mucho tiempo para pensar y aproveché que sus ojos estaban distraídos contemplándome las piernas desnudas, y le di la vuelta, dejándole debajo de mí y dándome el control absoluto.

—Astuta —señaló.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé escapar una rizota. Apoyé los brazos sobre su pecho y acerqué peligrosamente la boca hacia la suya. Respiré su aliento caliente y agradable mientras sentía sus manos acomodándose en mis caderas. Juraría que él hacía esfuerzos incontrolables por no deslizarlas y si no fuera porque el corazón me latía a mil, ya le hubiera dado la orden de que me acariciara las piernas. Solo por curiosidad…

Mis cabellos cayeron a ambos lados de mi rostro, formando una especie de cortina a cada lateral de nosotros. Apoyé la frente contra la suya y presioné una sola vez mis labios contra su irresistible boca, la cual me llamaba a gritos exigiéndome un beso en ese mismo momento.

—Si yo bajara las manos, ¿a ti te importaría? —quiso saber con sincera duda.

Hice una pequeña mueca, pero dejé los ojos cerrados. Sabía que él los tendría espiándome, para estar seguro de mi reacción. Por eso pensé que si me tardaba mucho, luego él no iba a confiar en mi respuesta.

—Teóricamente, soy tu propiedad.

—Cierto. Pero sigues sin contestarme…

—No seas rebuscado —puse los ojos en blanco —. Y la verdad es que no me molestaría, Seth —agregué con un hilo de voz tras una corta pausa.

Llevé las manos a su rostro y con temor, dejé que mis yemas tocaran su piel, suave, sencilla y cálida. Murmuró algo en quileutte y sonrió sin medida.

—Una última cosita —murmuró. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y los fijé en él —Te amo, Lu —dijo expresándome con la mirada la veracidad de sus palabras.

Me reí en silencio y volví a estrechar mis labios contra los suyos.

—También te amo, Seth. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida.

—Y aún no has visto mi obsequio —dijo unos segundos después.

—¿Tu qué? ¡Oh, Seth! No te tendrías que haber molestado…

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras su sonría se ensanchaba. Delicadamente, se incorporó sentándose sobre mi cama. Me puse enfrentada a él a la espera de la sorpresa. Me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de atravesar la corta distancia con su enorme cuerpo, y tras tomarme por el cuello, y con cuidado me empujó hacia atrás con su cuerpo. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos e hice lo que él quería. Sentí la suavidad del colchón poco después, y sus labios acariciándome la boca con amor.

Dudé si profundizar el beso o no, mas estaba ocupada con las millones de corrientes eléctricas que me recorrían el cuerpo, especialmente, en el vientre. Tomé con fuerza su cabello, disfrutando de la suavidad de este. Luego, me percaté de que su aliento me estaba inflando el pecho de vida.

En serio que este era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

—Me encantan las sorpresas —murmuré cuando se desprendió de mi por falta de aire —. Deberías dármelas más seguido —estaba convencida de que ese hermoso beso era la sorpresa. Y bastante agradecida ese precioso regalo.

—Tontita —susurró riendo, haciendo que su cálido aliento me hiciera reír también —, esa no era la sorpresa. Te besé porque tenía ganas.

—Me tenías ganas —le corregí deslizando las manos por su espalda. Pedía sentir la superficie de su fibroso cuerpo bajo mis palmas, con cada endurecido músculo contrayéndose y relajándose en cada mínimo movimiento.

—Te tengo ganas —replicó sonriendo antes de volver a buscar a tientas mi boca.

Esta vez, me aseguré de que no pudiera írseme tan fácilmente. Enredé los dedos en su cabellera, la cual estaba bastante larga por cierto, y besé con frenesí su boca, como si temiera que me alejaran de él. Dejé que mi otra mano, tocara sin límites su pedazo de lomo caliente, cualidad que me volvía loca. Seth no se quedó atrás y aferró una de sus manos mi muslo derecho —si es que aún tenía suficiente cordura en la cabeza como para diferenciar la izquierda de la derecha —, produciendo de esa manera, una especie de caricia electrizada que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, desembocando en mis manos, cuyas uñas se clavaron sin piedad en su piel.

¡Ay, mierda, este chico sabía excitarme!

Seth debió de sentir mis uñas como una suave caricia, y en respuesta, empleó su mano para provocarme más de estas malditas sensaciones placenteras. Tras tocarme el muslo, su mano viajó a través del resto de éste sin detenerse a pedir permiso hasta que llegó a mi trasero, donde permaneció unos minutos. Mi atención se desenfocó de mi culo cuando no sentí más sus labios contra los míos, motivo por el cual, abrí los ojos molesta.

—¿Qué? —inquirí al verle mirándome con entusiasmo.

—Lo siento, ¿te podía tocar el culo, no? —preguntó con tono de burla.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza.

—¿Acaso hiciste un curso para cortar los besos en la mejor parte?

—Si no te molesta… —dijo luciendo una preciosa sonrisa, antes de volverse a conectar conmigo mediante nuestras bocas.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en esta estúpida interrupción ni un segundo más ya que su mano calentaba mi trasero a gran velocidad. Luego de unos placenteros segundos, ella se subió hasta alcanzar mi espalda. Sentí que Seth separaba con lentitud su boca de la mía, desenredando ambas lenguas con cuidado.

—No, no —protesté —. Lucy quiere más —agregué con voz de niña.

—Si ya sé. A Seth también le gusta, pero si seguimos así, no podré darte mi regalo —hizo una cortita pausa para darme un corto beso en la comisura de mis labios —. Además, sería egoísta quedarme contigo hoy, cuando hay muchas personas que quieren saludarte por tu cumpleaños.

—Que me manden un correo.

—Lucy…

—¿Qué?

Rodó los ojos y lentamente se separó de mí. Su enorme cuerpo me había estado bloqueando la luz, o al menos, yo no había reparado en ella cuando había despertado. Por una pequeña ventana, los rayos solares calentaban e iluminaban la pequeña habitación en la cual nos encontrábamos. Me llamó la atención la poca similitud que tenía _este _nuevo lugar con la sala de Emily. Si mal no recordaba, yo me había dormido en el sillón y no en una cama. Me senté sobre el colchón y contemplé sorprendida el cuarto revestido en madera. ¡Cielos, qué belleza!

Esa debería ser la habitación en la cual Emily había estado trabajando desde mi mudanza. Estaba espectacular, había que reconocerlo y la verdad, no encontraba las palabras necesarias para describir tanta belleza. No pude evitar ponerme de pie y girar sobre mi eje para admirar completamente a la habitación.

Escuche, de repente, un sonido llevador, gracioso y feliz que retumbo en las cuatro paredes de madera haciéndome reír. Entonces, un par de brazos ardientes como brazas de fuego me abrazaron por la espalda y una melodiosa voz me dijo en susurros:

—Adoro cuando te ríes.

Acompañando esa simple frase, unos fueguinos labios besaron mi yugular, mimándome caprichosamente. Le sonreí mientras ladeaba la cabeza para tenerle de frente. Bueno, cabe aclarar que la ladeé y la incliné hacia arriba; Seth era enorme. Me sacaba, para colmo, una cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta, pero después de tanta vuelta, habíamos quedado parados delante del espejo colgado en la puerta del armario. Nuestro reflejo llegaba a mis ojos endulzándome la vista y haciéndome sentir muy contenta y orgullosa. Seth me abrazaba con cariño y amor por la espalda, con ademán protector. Parecía querer cubrir mi diminuto cuerpo en comparación con el suyo, por temor a que algo me sucediera. Quizás, el mayor peligro que yo corría era estar a su lado; la conexión que había entre nosotros era cada vez más grande y eso, podría ser nuestro punto débil.

Evité pensar en cosas malas en su presencia y simplemente, me limité a sonreírle al espejo. La chica que se mecía entre los brazos del hermoso de Seth sonrió también, imitándome. Tal vez, su sonrisa no hacía juego con el maravilloso brillo blanco de su acompañante, pero al menos, era una agradable sonrisa. Cerre los ojos y tarareé cualquier canción para distraerme, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Seth se mecía conmigo. De un lado, a otro, y así sucesivamente.

De pronto, sentí que Seth tomaba mis manos entre una de sus palmas y las extendía hacia delante. Todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí que con la mano, buscaba algo en algún bolsillo. Esperé y reprimí una larga sonrisa. Quería que el momento fuera perfecto.

—Abre los ojos, Lu —me susurró al oído.

Le obedecí de inmediato, con confianza ciega y segura de mi misma. Era la única voz a la cual le hacía caso, la única que por excelencia tenía derecho sobre mí.

Lentamente, los abrí y quedé maravillada con lo que él había depositado sobre ambas palmas de mi mano. Era una pequeña caja, forrada con terciopelo negro y que tenía gravado mi nombre en dorado. Mis ojos se debieron de abrir sorprendidos al recibir ese detalle y esta vez, la sonrisa floreció en mi rostro sin poder ser frenada.

—¡Oh, Seth! Es realmente preciosa, grac…

—Lucy —dijo rodando los ojos —, tu regalo está dentro.

Me sentí una completa estúpida. Seguramente, mis mejillas estarían forradas al rojo vivo en aquellos segundos, mas evité mirarme en el espejo, y abrí la cajita. Dentro, un precioso collar yacía sobre un pequeño almohadón blanco. Lo primero que captó mi atención, fue el perfecto corazón de madera. Era obvio que había sido tallado a mano, e increíble que aquellas manos hubieran obrado con tanta precisión. Cada detalle estaba cubierto, haciéndole parecer un corazón de molde.

—¿Seth, lo hiciste tú?

—Ujum —respondió con timidez.

Mi boca formó una perfecta O mientras admiraba el detalle que bordeaba al pendiente. Era una fina línea de metal dorado, que le daba una finura magnífica. Y para completar y hacer más precioso el regalo, su nombre grabado en el centro del corazón. Jugué con el pendiente un poco, tocándolo con cuidado. No sé porque, pero lo di vuelta, mirando la otra cara del corazón. Y entonces, asombrada leí:

_**Lucy: mi corazón siempre será tuyo. **_

_**Te amaré por siempre y para siempre jamás,**_

_**Seth Clearwater.**_

—Lo de grabar el nombre fue idea de Nessie, ya sabes —puso los ojos en blanco —, le pedí que me ayudara para que el regalo fuera perfecto.

—Lo es, Seth. Apuesto a que es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida —dije muy sinceramente poniéndome de frente a él —. Gracias, mi amor.

Su sonrisa fue una contestación simple y divina a la vez. Le devolví el gesto y volteé al espejo. Con cuidado, saqué al collar de su sitio y lo sostuve entre mis dedos. Maravillada, le sonreí.

—¿Me lo colocas?

Lo tomó con una mano y con la otra me corrió el cabello que me caía por los hombros. Cuando acabó de colocarlo, tomé entre el dedo índice y el dedo gordo el pequeño corazón tallado. Ojala pudiera tener una mayor sonrisa, para transmitir al exterior lo muy feliz que me encontraba.

—Mi corazón siempre será tuyo, Seth. Y no debo aclarar cuánto te amo, ni cuánto tiempo lo haré, porque la palabra infinito no me alcanza —repuse al dar una pequeña media vuelta.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente antes de quedar fusionados en un beso. Enrollé los brazos detrás de su cuello y me puse de puntitas para llegar con más facilidad a su boca. No podía dejar de sonreír, por lo que media boca se dedicaba a besar la suya y otra media sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

Sentí el calor de sus manos poco después, acariciándome el trasero. Le dejé hacerlo porque era de histérica decirle a mi novio que no lo hiciera. Todo chico desea tocar el culo de su chica, ¿por qué?, no tengo ni idea, y no me apetecía preguntárselo. Seguro que le iba a poner en una situación incómoda a tal punto, de hacerle sonrojar.

No tengo idea de cómo diablos acabamos de nuevo en mi cama, yo sobre su regazo y él haciéndome su presa.

—Disfrutas tenerme bajo tu control —murmuré intercalando las palabras con cortos besos.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, eres técnicamente mía.

—No te lo tomes tan al pie de la letra, muchachito.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado el regalo, Lu —me dijo acariciándome el rostro.

—¿Gustarme? ¡Ja! —tiré la cabeza hacia atrás —¡Seth, me ha encantado! Bueno, en realidad me encanta. ¿Y sabes que es lo que lo hace más especial y único todavía? —negó lentamente con la cabeza y a causa de su sonrisa, pequeños hoyuelos se le formaron a cada lado de su sonrisa —. Que me lo has hecho tú.

Lució su sonrisa en contraste con su piel cobriza, la cual me ponía los pelos de punta por su alta temperatura. Le besé de nuevo, lenta y pausadamente. Cuando nos separamos, Seth elevó el rostro y examinó el pequeño cuarto. Algo me decía que era la primera vez que ponía atención en dónde se encontraba, desde que había ingresado.

—¡Guau!

Me incorporé y me puse a deambular dentro de la pequeña habitación hecha en su mayoría con madera, igual que el resto de la casa. Examinaba fascinada cada pequeño espacio que mis ojos captaban y solía tomar entre las manos las decoraciones que Emily me había seleccionado; flores de tela, pequeños cuadros con dibujos bellísimos, y hasta unas pequeñas pelotitas colgadas de un cable que cruzaba toda mi pieza. La luz artificial aquella era preciosa. Parecía un lugar encantado, algo medio raro para mi forma de ser. Sin embargo, me agradó muchísimo. Vivir en el medio de bosque hacía más verídico eso de vivir en un mundo fantástico y maravilloso. Rodé los ojos divertida cuando encontré arriba mi cama, pegados sobre la pared, cuatro trozos de madera pintados de color lila, cada uno imitando una letra de mi nombre. Me llamó la atención lo que Emily había situado sobre mi mesita de luz: bueno, la lámpara antigua que habría rescatado de una vieja venta de garaje me encantaba, pero me había obsequiado cuatro portarretratos vacíos seguramente para dejarme elegir qué fotos poner.

Literalmente, se me prendió el foco.

Busqué debajo de la cama, las enormes cajas donde estaban todas mis pertenencias que me había traído de Seattle la semana pasada. Me di cuenta de que tenía millones de cosas para tirar y otras cuantas a las cuales tenía que encontrarle un pequeño espacio en mi nuevo submundo. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda, encontré lo que deseaba.

Me quedé arrodillada delante de la caja marrón, contemplando una foto bastante reciente de Chanel. Estaba ella sentada en un bar cuando había cumplido sus treinta y un años, el año pasado. No había ninguna diferencia entre la Chanel de la foto y la que yo había visto el día que un vampiro casi me aniquiló, sin embargo, estaba convencida de que estas dos Chanels no iban a tener nada que ver con aquella que algún día se me iba a aparecer en mi camino con dos ojazos rojos y sedientos y una impenetrable piel de granito, tan fría como un tímpano de hielo.

Suspiré.

Sobre mis caderas sentí el cálido tacto de las manos de Seth. Luego, él apoyó delicadamente su cabeza sobre mi hombro y besó mi cuello con cariño.

—¿Esa es Chanel?

—Ajam…

—Mmm…

Roté un poco el rostro para poder ver su expresión. Al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, él parecía pensativo. Luego clavó los ojos en la fotografía, buscando quien sabe que cosa. Con un susurro, me la pidió prestada y se la acercó a los ojos.

—No te ofendas pero, de no ser por el pelo y los ojos, no tienes nada de tu madre.

Esto me pilló desprevenida. ¿A qué diablos se refería?

—¿Perdón?

Seth se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos más antes de reír despreocupadamente entre dientes y depositar la foto sobre mis manos de nuevo. Me entregó un corto beso sobre la mejilla y se puso de pie. Le miré vagar por el pequeño espacio con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del vaquero, permitiéndome admirar su perfecta figura. La camisa escocesa con colores claros contrastaba muy bien con su oscura tez. Al ser una camisa de mangas corta, los brazos fibrosos marcaban cada contorno muscular con mucha precisión. Dejé que mi vista viajara a través de su anatomía encontrando pequeños lugares donde otros músculos se marcaban.

—Lucy, cierra la boca que se va a inundar la habitación —murmuró Seth bajito.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de **quién** había dicho eso, de **qué** había dicho y que estaba viendo lo que yo estaba haciendo bajé la cabeza y me la tapé con las manos. Un rojo fuego me quemó el rostro, como si de repente, unas llamas mágicas y ardientes me estuvieran asando viva.

Sentí el mismo calor, nada más que proveniente de una textura algo más suave y delicada.

—Oye, entiendo que yo sea irresistible, pero tampoco para tanto.

Le fruncí el ceño en un intento de disimular mi vergüenza.

—Me las pagarás, tarde o temprano —balbuceé molesta.

—Estamos a mano —me dijo sonriente —¿Qué crees que pasó dentro de mi cuando te vi con las piernas al aire?

Entrecerré los ojos con rencor, segura de que esto sumaba puntos a su ego. El hecho que yo —una débil humana babosa que no sabía cómo mierda controlar sus hormonas —hubiera demostrado la gran debilidad que sentía por _ese _cuerpo, era increíblemente relevante para _su _persona. ¿Qué harían si tuvieran un novio hombre lobo que podía compartir sus pensamientos con sus amigos? Me imaginé la cara de Quil o la de Embry al verme a mi encantada con el cuerpo de Seth. ¡Argh! Eso me ponía mala; tres adolescentes —a falta de uno —burlándose de mí. Pero estaba segura de que si a Embry se le ocurría meterse con mis hormonas, yo no iba a dudar ni un pelo en burlarme de su no-novia y bueno, el caso de Quil…Daba pena el sólo pensar que su "novia" era una niña de nueve años que adoraba a Hannah Montana, esa rubia estúpida que solía cantar huevadas y que era un poco peor que la droga, porque podías consumirla de lunes a viernes a las seis de la tarde por Disney Chanel.

Rodé los ojos.

Me paré y tras sacarle la lengua a Seth busqué algo de ropa en mi armario. Me detuve bruscamente en el cajón de ropa interior… Y cuando di con unas prendas que hacía tiempo que no veía, sonreí maquiavélicamente. Tomé con cuidado las pequeñas cajitas de cartón que tenían en su interior _las armas mortales _que Nessie me había obsequiado hacía un par de días…

—¡Mira, Seth! —exclamé con falsa alegría — ¿No te parecen lindos estos juegos de ropa interior?

Los acomodé uno por uno sobre la cama, con perfecto cuidado y sin descuidarlos ni ocasionarle arrugas. Era la primera vez que los veía fuera del maniquí o fuera del cuerpo de la modelo de la revista. Era realmente impactante…Procuré no entrar en shock cuando vi el diminuto tamaño de la bombacha y traté de no imaginarme dentro de él, o si no, el rojo volvería a ocupar el 99.9% de mi rostro.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

Interiormente sonreí. Me aclaré la garganta y conteste:

—Ropa interior para mujeres. ¿Qué más iba a ser?

Seth contempló callado los pares de lencería hasta que en un momento me miró a mí y al segundo a las prendas, y así sucesivamente. Llegué a pensar que le iba a agarrar un paro cardíaco por la expresión que afloró en su rostro, mas aguanté a duras penas la tentativa de estallar en risas.

—¿Seth? —pregunté — ¡Tierra a Seth, Tierra a Seth!

Lentamente su rostro, cuyas arrugas comenzaron a preocuparme seriamente, se volvió a mí con cautela. Daba miedo la expresión que había alcanzado.

¿Celos?

—¿Esto lo vas a usar tú?

Asentí como única respuesta. Si abría la boca, iba a morirme de la risa. Escuché como sonaban sus huesos al ser apretujados para calmar los temblores que comenzaron a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Ay, Seth! —me quejé —, no tienes de qué preocuparte, cielo —me acerqué a él y rodeé sus cachetes con mis manos —. Sabes que tú serás el único que me vea en ellos, no tienes porqué sentirte celoso.

Suspiró aliviado y consideré que ese era el momento justo para soltar la bomba…o mejor dicho, mi venganza…

—Me pregunto si a Embry le gustara este sostén rojo con encaje, porque, ya sabes, como ustedes comparten pensamientos…

Ambos nos miramos fijamente; él con la cara descompuesta y yo soportando la necesidad de tirarme al suelo y reírme como Dios manda. Tenía que soportar, tenía que poder "vengarme".

Sin previo aviso, tomé uno de los conjuntos en mis manos —el rojo, por cierto —y tras tomar unos vaqueros grises y una chomba, me encaminé al baño. Era bueno pegarme una rápida ducha ya que hoy era _mi día_, y no podía presentarme a los invitados— cuyas narices (en su gran mayoría) eran unas cuántas veces más potente que la mía— con semejante olor.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? —Seth me había tomado con fuerza la mano y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Me voy a duchar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Él puso cara de pocos amigos y giró la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, evitando el contacto directo con mis ojos. ¿Vendría conmigo o no? ¿Sería capaz de "renunciar", por así decirlo, al verme completamente desnuda solo para evitar que sus amigos no lo hicieran también? Yo no veía motivo alguno por el cual despertar interés en Embry, además había una serie de cosas que se sobreponían a la idea de ser "algo" de él: la primera era que yo tenía novio y no me daban ganas —ni quería tenerlas—, de cambiarlo y la segunda, pero no por eso menos importante, que él a mi no me gustaba —bueno, tenía que admitir que tenía un buen físico y un sentido del humor excepcional —, y que yo a él tampoco.

De manera repentina, me invadió la culpa.

—Ay, Seth. ¡Lo lamento! No quería que te pusieras tan celoso…

Me acerqué a él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

—No es eso —murmuró haciendo lo mismo con los suyos, nada más que alrededor de mi cintura —. Bueno, sí. Me entraron unos celitos chiquititos, pero confío en ti, ¿sabes?

—¿Te entraron "celitos"?

Me reí por lo bajo; no había nada más tierno que escuchar a Seth diciendo "me entraron unos celitos", además, había que sumarle a la inocencia de su frase, el rostro de niño desconsolado que usó y ese pequeño pucherito que lo formaba hoyuelos a cada costado de su boca.

Seth reprimió una sonrisa y continuó cabizbajo mirándome de reojo. Lentamente, sus manos me acercaron cada vez más a su cuerpo. Sentí cuando su abdomen tocó mi vientre porque al tener una remera finita y por enzima del ombligo como único pijama —bueno, si es que no contábamos el culote negro que hacía las veces de short —, los tres pares de ravioles duros e increíblemente grandes de Seth que rozaron mi pancita diminuta y plana, no podían no pasar desapercibidos. Un cosquilleó gracioso me recorrió el cuerpo y cerré los ojos para reírme como tonta enamorada.

—Sí, celitos.

—Tonto, tonto, tonto.

Ambos nos sonreímos mutuamente. Me lo traje contra la puerta porque 1) la cama estaba muy lejos, 2) su enorme y exagerada estatura se me era incómoda y 3) quería que Seth me hiciera upa. Un mero capricho de cumpleaños, nada más.

Para provocarle aún más incentivo, pegué mis labios a los suyos y arrojé a quién sabe dónde las prendas que llevaba en las manos. Tomé una de las manos de Seth y la puse sobre mi cadera. Que él se encargase del resto…

—¿Seth, Lucy? —preguntó una dulce y suave voz del otro lado de la puerta —¿Seth, ha despertado Lucy?

Nos separamos sobresaltados y miramos aterrados a la puerta. Me sentí una traidora de la ley, una prófuga, y me eché a reír. Era curioso, pero me sentía tan feliz, que me escondí en el pecho de Seth para amortiguar las carcajadas.

¡Sí, eso era! Me sentía completamente feliz siendo mi día perfecto.

—Sí Emily, estoy despierta —contesté —Bajo en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eh, sí…bueno, de acuerdo.

—¿Sucede algo, Emily? —preguntó Seth.

Le miré el rostro y varias arrugas marcaban su frente, sumándole un par de años más.

Desde la planta baja, me llegaron voces. Una la identifiqué enseguida; profunda y solemne, la voz de Sam parecía estar discutiendo con otra. Era otro hombre quien estaba allá abajo.

El cuerpo de Seth se tensó a la vez que reconocía al dueño de la otra voz. Le vi nervioso, intranquilo, mientras a las apuradas, tomaba las ropas que yo había arrojado.

—Escúchame con atención, Lucy —me dijo mirándome fijamente —, ¿tú quieres conocerle?

—¿A quién? —quise saber.

Su inquietud se me fue contagiada, y ahora a mí me latía el corazón. Sentía adrenalina y un poco de miedo por su preocupación. Las arrugas poblaron mi frente y mis ojos intentaban de manera desesperada encontrarle sentido a todo esto.

—Tu padre está allá abajo…Puedo despacharlo si no quieres verle.

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!**_

¿Joshua Uley, mi padre, estaba allá abajo? ¿Después de 17 años, a él se le ocurría conocerme? ¿Estaría preparada para verle la cara a mi otro creador? Me inundó el pánico mientras pensaba en estas absurdas preguntas e inevitablemente, me aferré a Seth.

—Descuida, me encargaré de él.

—¡No! —chillé —Yo quiero conocerle, Seth. Él frunció los labios y me miró de hito a hito.

—Lucy, no creo que… —sin embargo, no acabó la frase. Seguro que mi rostro era una súplica lastimosa que le impedía continuar. Suspiró y agregó —. Tienes que prometerme ahora que ni bien te sientas incómoda, tú me avisas, y al diablo todo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —mi pregunta salió de mis labios con un poco dificultad a causa de un estúpido nudo que se me había formado en el medio de la garganta. Sentía como si mis cuerdas vocales se hubieran enredado entre sí para complicarme la vida —. ¿Tú crees que él…?

Su rostro endurecido y serio me estudió detalladamente. Bajó la mirada y tragó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Te espero afuera —murmuró y se retiró después de besarme la frente.

Sola en la habitación, me sentí abrumada. Mi felicidad había tenido una corta duración de minutos y eso me sacaba la cabeza. Traté de pensar con optimismo; quizás el primer encuentro con mi padre no iba a ser tan malo como lo que temía. Es decir, no tenía por qué serlo…¿o no?

Me apresuré a meterme lo primero que encontré, y salí casi atropelladamente al pasillo. En efecto, Seth me aguardaba perdido en sus pensamientos, apoyado en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Me acerqué a él y tomé sus manos para que mis labios pudieran besarlas.

—Todo estará bien —dije en susurros, acariciando sus manos. No sabía porque, pero sentía que él estaba más nervioso que yo. Y eso era estúpido, porque él siempre estaba despreocupado, seguro de que lo que el destino nos iba a poner adelante iba a ser fácil de superar.

—Sí, como digas.

—¿Vamos?

Asintió y comenzó a caminar. Bajamos con cautela y cuando arribamos, lo primero que vi fue a un hombre mucho más bajito que Sam, pero con muy pocos rasgos similares a él. Mediría unos centímetros más que yo, ojos pequeños y negros y una brillante y ancestral piel cobriza. El cabello debió de ser negro alguna vez, pero ahora variaba más entre una confusa escala de grises a causa de las canas. Le di un poco más de cuarenta años, sin embargo, distinguí mis facciones.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Lucy? —preguntó mientras me rendía un examen visual.

Okey, ¿¡qué mierda tenía que contestarle yo?! ¿Joshua? ¿Papá?

—¿Si?

¡Na, na, na! ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÚPIDA!

—¿Te importaría si hablamos en…privado? —sus ojos miraban precavidos al cuerpo del hombre lobo a mis espaldas.

—Sí, seguro.

—Sí, seguro —repitió Seth con ironía —. Yo me quedo.

—Seth —me giré de frente a él y apoyé ambas manos contra su pecho. Él apoyó las suyas y me miró con dulzura —, déjanos solos. Cualquier cosa…

Seth se lo pensó y segundos después asintió con la cabeza. Emily tomó en brazos a Lucian y salió antes que Sam, quien miró fijamente a Seth para que saliera también.

—Estaremos en la playa, Lu.

—De acuerdo.

Seth miró a Joshua antes de retirarse, claramente se traducía la violencia de sus ojos con un mensaje no muy difícil de deducir: "ten cuidado". Él no pareció entender de una el mensaje, pero podía imaginarme lo nervioso que debería estar…

—No puedo creer que en serio existas, Lucy. Es realmente increíble —me dijo con una expresión sorpresiva que me pareció ridícula.

Yo sí era real, él sí había tenido una hija con una amante… ¿Y qué? ¿Había algo malo con eso? ¿Acaso yo era la única humana en el planeta que había nacido con padre ausente y madre inexperta? ¡Por Dios! Es que en el siglo XXI esto era algo lo suficientemente común como para andar haciéndonos los "delicados" diciendo "oh, esa chica no tiene padre". Estúpidos.

—Eh…Bueno…—comenzó a decir él.

Divisé varios gestos _míos _en él; tales así como el fruncido de nariz cuando estaba en una situación incómoda, el juguetear con las manos por temor a no saber cómo romper el hielo, y ese incesante movimiento de la pierna derecha o izquierda cada que nos agarraba un ataque incontrolable de nervios.

Rodé los ojos. Yo tenía que sacar tema porque era obvio que él estaba sin palabras.

—Me llamo Lucy —me presenté —.Hoy cumplo diecisiete años. Nací en Seattle en el 96, mi color favorito es el lila y el animal más hermoso es el lobo. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber de mi?

Diablos, creo que había ido demasiado rápido. Joshua me examinó con la mirada y noté que movía la pierna con un poco más de velocidad. Perfecto, estaba más nervioso. Contuve el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Era muy necesario tener que pasar por esto; tener que fingir que estábamos contentos de vernos?

Joshua Uley me parecía un hombre lejano, distante, que nada que ver tenía conmigo. Alguien con el cual no podía compartir mucho porque el tiempo no daba. Habían sido diecisiete años de ausencia los cuales había tenido que vivir, y sinceramente, la posibilidad de entablar una sana relación de padre-hija me parecía ridícula…

…aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Definitivamente, eres mía —declaró meneando la cabeza, como decepcionado —. Por lo que recuerdo de Chanel, casi no tienes nada de ella.

Entrecerré los ojos. Algo me decía que mi plan de "llevarnos bien" se iba a ir a la mierda en cualquier momento…

—Apuesto a que saqué de ti esa desubicación para los comentarios —murmuré tomando asiento yo también —. ¿A qué has venido, Joshua? No veo ningún regalo en tus manos, así que, no has venido para desearme un feliz cumpleaños.

—La verdad, no.

—Podrías haberte limitado a eso.

—La verdad, no —repitió.

Bueno, ya iban dos cosas similares: ese carácter de mierda y esas contestaciones que eran dignas de ser pagadas con un tortazo o, como yo diría, una patada voladora direccionada a la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué quieres? —inquirí tras suspirar pesadamente.

¿Justo e día de mi cumpleaños se le daba por aparecer, hacerse el héroe, tratar de hacerme creer que él tenía interés en mí? Masoquismo era otra cosa presente en ambos, por cierto.

—Eres mi hija, Lucy. Me enteré del accidente de tu madre, y quería ofrecerte mi apoyo…

_Aguarda, ¿esto es una broma?, _pensé con ironía. Dejé que el continuara porque algo me decía que lo que seguía iba a sonar muy cursi.

—…quiero ayudarte, compensarte de alguna manera.

—¿Te refieres a fingir que, junto con Sam, somos una feliz familia unos diecisiete años más, simplemente para tratar de recuperar estos diecisiete años perdidos? —pregunté sarcásticamente —. Ni tú, ni él, ni yo podríamos con eso. Sam tiene su propia familia, bastante que me mantiene a mí también. Y en lo que refiere a nosotros dos… —suspiré pesadamente mientras meneaba la cabeza —.

Él asintió lentamente. Leí en sus ojos, una pequeña decepción, algo de sorpresa y un poco de maravilla. Extraña combinación, por cierto, pero me agradaba. El complicado juego de emociones se vio reflejado en su rostro y por ese motivo, dejé que solo el sonido del tic-tac del reloj, fuera lo que interrumpiera el perfecto silencio.

Lógicamente, maldecía una y otra vez mi mala fortuna. De lo único que tenía ganas era de quedarme dormida entre los brazos de Seth, para que de esa manera, se me pasara el frío. Ni siquiera me había podido duchar y además de que me sentía sucia —el recuerdo de las pesadillas se me hacía presente porque siempre me transpiraba a lo loco —, tenía muchas ganas de "limpiarme" al ciento por ciento. Ducharse para mí no era solo un momento de aseo, sino que también me ayudaba para desconectarme unos minutos de este mundo complicado y difícil. Algunos lo llamarían "tiempo de meditación" mas a mi me gustaba más el nombre de "desenchufarme de mis quilombos".

Dejé que los segundos se transformaran en minutos, hasta que me harté. Rodé los ojos antes de aclararme la garganta y cuando iba a pedirle a Joshua que se retirara, el teléfono me aturdió los oídos. Típico: las famosas llamadas en el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿A cuántas personas Nessie les habría avisado sobre mi aniversario?

Me paré y levanté el teléfono. Evité por completo la mirada escrutadora de Joshua y saludé con un simple:

—Hola.

Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Desbaraté la posibilidad de que fuera algún retrasadito mental queriéndome hacer una joda telefónica enseguida, porque no estaba segura de que mucha gente tuviera el teléfono de los Uley. Entonces, presté más atención y me asusté al no oír ninguna respiración.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa y pregunté quién era. Dos veces más tuve que inquirir con un "¿Hola?" y otras dos con un "¿Hay alguien ahí?". A la octava pregunta, Joshua tomó se puso de pie y camino hasta donde yo estaba. Le siseé y le detuve en el lugar con un simple y discreto movimiento de la mano. Tenía diecisiete años, que no me jodiera.

—¿Lucy?

La voz que me entró por los oídos fue extremadamente hermosa; parecía formar parte del coro de los Cielos, ya que no podía ser posible que una voz tan armoniosa y melodiosa como aquella, sonara en este mundo. Estaba fuera de lo normal.

Como acto reflejo, se me vino la imagen de una de mis pesadillas, haciéndome estremecer. Por suerte, él no lo notó, pero había pasado desapercibida delante de sus ojos por una suerte de milagro. Me aclaré la garganta y apoyé la mano sobre la mesa, para sostenerme. No entendía por qué, pero las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y las manos y la nuca sudaron. Maldije una y otra vez al Santo que me "protegía"…

—¿Qu-quién hab-bla? —pregunté.

¡Ay, pero qué estúpida por Dios! La respuesta no podía ser más obvia, superaba al dos más dos de una cuenta del primario, pero tenía que asegurarme que mis oídos no estaban de broma y que ella…era _ella._

—Hija, soy yo —contestó aquella cautivadora voz cantarina del otro la línea.

Supuse que el "hija soy yo" era una respuesta suficiente. Tragué la bola de saliva que se me había formado, y me pasé la mano por la frente. Noté que también estaba transpirando por ahí y eso me convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

Sentía como si me hubiera metido solita en un laberinto bien jodido, solo para complicarme la vida. Un capricho estúpido, el cual iba a pagar bien caro. Además, no tenía idea de dónde podía llegar a estar yo parada y no contaba con la ayuda de una brújula, un mapa o un GPS.

Maldije de nuevo.

—¡Ah! —fue lo único que dije. Espié a Joshua, cuyos ojos miraban absorto unas fotos de Lucian que estaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea. — ¿En serio eres tú? —inquirí más bajito.

Ella no debería de tener problemas con escucharme, si es que estaba en su nueva naturaleza. Aguardé unos interminables segundos hasta que la respuesta sonó en mi cerebro, como si mil violines tocaran una de las sinfonías de Beethoven.

—¿Me creías muerta, verdad?

—Es medio obvio—contesté con un hilo de voz.

Ella suspiró.

—Seguro que ahora estás muy ocupada, con _ellos_...

Eso me pilló desprevenida. ¿Qué sabía ella sobre mi vida actual?

—¿Disculpa?

—Vamos, nena, sé perfectamente con quién vives. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tomaría saber que estás en casa de los Uley, y que actualmente eres novia de Seth Clearwater?

La voz cantarina tomó un timbre tenebroso, amenazante, oscuro. Temí que ella saliera del teléfono y comenzara a regañarme por ningún motivo lógico. En esos momentos, me sentí sola. Miré a Joshua, el humano que había contribuido a mi creación y le vi incapaz de defenderme de una vampiresa joven. Pensé en Seth y me aterró la idea de verle luchar con alguien tan molesto. Pensé en Sam, e imaginarme a Lucian huérfano se me hizo horrible.

—¿Qué carajo te pasa? —pregunté sacando valentía de quién sabe qué sitio — ¿Acaso comes mierda que te vienes a hacer la "ofendida" conmigo? Podrías, al menos, haber esperado hasta mañana para regañarme, no sé si recuerdas qué día es hoy…

—No te hagas la pendeja, Lucy. Te quiero lejos de eso monstruos.

—Tengo diecisiete, estoy mayorcita.

—Sigues siendo menor de edad.

—Tú estás muerta.

—¿Y qué?

—No tienes autoridad sobre mí, ¡entiéndelo!

Casi grité, casi. Mis ojos buscaron la figura del hombre que examinaba viejas fotografías a escasos metros de mi posición. Él, me estudió con la mirada y me encontró no solo nerviosa y tensa, sino que también, preocupada.

Chanel lo sabía, ¡lo sabía todo! El vampirismo inundaba su organismo, llenándola de veneno. Comprendí que odiaba a mis protectores, que los detestaba. ¿Y cómo no? Entre ellos estaba el hijo del hombre que la tenía enamorada y entre ellos estaba el dueño de mi corazón. Había que sumar también que ella y ellos eran enemigos naturales, y la posibilidad de que se llevaran correctamente era inhóspita, vacía, como los desiertos de África.

Me mordí la lengua y me giré de frente a la cocina para no tener que mirar a Joshua a los ojos. Temía ponerme a llorar como una idiota y a la última persona que quería frente mío, era él. Era mi padre, lo sabía, pero no estaba segura de que él supiera consolarme.

Quería que Seth estuviera a mi lado, abrazándome, contagiándome de ese calor y esa ternura suya tan feliz. Que con su sonrisa despreocupada me dijera que todo estaba bien, que no había problemas por los cuales hacerse mala sangre. Que cualquier cosa que sucediera, él iba a cuidarme de todo.

Me tapé la boca porque si no iba a gritar como loca. Me mordí con tanta fuerza que sentí un poco de sangre brotando de mis labios… _¡Argh, maldición!_

—Déjanos en paz —balbuceé con un poco de dificultad. Tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar como una niña porque sentía que algo malo se avecinada. Me daba pavor creer en ello, pero estaba convencida de que una posible reunión entre miembros de diferentes especies iba a ser catastrófico —. Tú estás muerta para mí.

—Hija: sabes que no puedo dejarte en manos de esa manga de perros asquerosos. ¿Crees que puedo quedarme tranquila si estás entre animales mutantes? Lucy, tu lugar es conmigo, la inmortalidad de quedará genial. Congelar tus diecisiete para siempre, no tener arrugar jamás. ¡Piénsalo, pequeña, aprovecha que estás en la mejor edad par…!

No podía…no quería escuchar más. Colgué el teléfono y ese divino canto arrullador cesó repentinamente. Me contraje sobre mi misma conteniendo las lágrimas y con el impulso de querer encerrarme en el baño y llorar desconsoladamente.

Yo la conocía tan bien como ella a mí, ninguna cedería. Para ello, Chanel era capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque no entendía porque le había garrado esa enfermedad por mí. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que cada una debía seguir caminos diferentes, que cada una tenía diferentes opciones de vida? Yo no podría adaptarme a esa asquerosa vida chupasangre ni ella podría soportar vivir sin sangre.

Yo le causaría deseo, esa era una realidad.

—¿Lucy está todo bien? ¿Quién era en del teléfono?

La voz de Joshua, mi padre, revotó en mis oídos y acabó por quebrarme. Esa lástima verdadera que reflejaron sus palabras me dieron en lo más profundo, rompiendo con mi fortaleza. Me di la vuelta y le busqué a tientas. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y tras posar la frente contra su hombro, lloré.

¡Y mierda cómo lloraba!

A pesar de no tener él el calor suave de Seth, sus brazos me rodearon y me consolaron en silencio casi tan bien como mi novio. Cada tanto me susurraba un "todo está bien", solo para intentar cortar con el llanto. Moqueé un rato después de cortar con las cataratas y él me acompañó hasta el baño.

Cielos, eso fue grandioso. El momento padre-hija se me hizo maravillosamente extraño y todo lo que pensaba acerca Joshua cambió rotundamente. Su sonrisa —mi sonrisa —brillaba y contrastaba con la tez cobriza, y sus manos —un poco más pequeñas que las de Seth —, solían tomar mis cachetes para secarme las lágrimas. Me reí de unas cuántas bromas que me gastó y encontré agradable su compañía.

—Yo no quiero que finjamos ser una familia, solo me gustaría corregir de alguna manera mis errores, Lucy. Sam ya me ha perdonado, cuando creía que él iba a ser el hueso duro de roer.

—Sam tiene un gran corazón, era obvio que él iba a darte otra chance.

Ambos rodamos los ojos y nos reímos por lo bajo.

—Sin embargo, mi hija adolescente va a ser un poco más complicada.

—¡Ya sabes cómo somos nosotros los rebeldes!

—¡Oh, si! He de imaginarme lo complicada que eres, teniendo algo de Chanel en tus venas debes ser bien complicada. ¿Se la hiciste muy difícil a Seth?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Ya sabes, el conquistarte.

—Vaya. Nunca lo he pensado, honestamente.

—De cualquier forma, elegiste bien —me guiñó el ojo y se me quedó mirando un largo rato —. ¿Lucy, podría pedirte un favor? Bueno, más bien un canje.

Fruncí el ceño, desconfiada. _Nuestros _canjes tenían siempre una trampa de por medio, así que quería averiguar que se traía entre manos. Él se arrodilló delante de mí y me entregó una cajita forrada con terciopelo negro. Me hizo acordar mucho a la cajita que Seth me había dado, nada más que la que Joshua me había entregado no tenía mi nombre grabado…Dentro, una preciosa pulsera con una pequeña placa con mi nombre gravado en letra cursiva…

**_Lucy Uley_**

—Vaya…es realmente hermoso —dije atónita —Muchas gracias, pa.

Caí en cuenta de cómo le había llamado varios segundos después. Maldije una y otra vez el tener la lengua más larga del mundo. Sentí un calor incómodo colmando cada espacio de mis mejillas y por intuición cerré los ojos. Me sentí una tonta por lo que volví a abrirlos con timidez.

Él me observaba con ojos inexpresivos, pensativos. Unos segundos después se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Sí, eso supongo —elevó su muñeca hasta la altura de su clavícula y miró el reloj que llevaba prendido a ella —. Mm, se hace tarde. Tu fiesta de cumpleaños en la playa empezará en cualquier momento. Debería irme, así te arreglas.

—¿No iras? —inquirí poniéndome de pie.

Dudó antes de contestar.

—No creo que deba estar ahí…No todos me ven con tus ojos, Lucy —frunció los labios y sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida —. Hasta pronto, hija.

Y dicho eso, me besó lentamente la frente y lo último que supe de Joshua Uley, fueron sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, y el ronco sonido de esta al cerrarse.

De nuevo estaba sola. Sentí pánico, terror, temor, miedo. Entendí que si seguía paveando con mis pensamientos, todos se aburrirían de esperarme y que si más me atrasaba, menos tiempo iba a estar con Seth. Aunque, pensándolo a la inversa sonaba mejor: si me apuraba, iba a poder disfrutar más de su compañía.

Traté de evitar en todo momento el revivir la conversación con la vampiresa. Punto clave: la que me había llamado ya no era mi madre, era una completa desconocida que estaba muerta de sed y muerta del embole. No entendía porque no me dejaba en paz cuando ya había obtenido su propósito: sacarme de enzima. Por una vez, ella era libre de ir de aquí para allá por el mundo y ahora se le ocurría hacerse la sobreprotectora conmigo. Si había algo que odiaba rotundamente, era que estuvieran constantemente pendientes de mí. Me jodía bastante eso. No pedía mucho, solo mi propio espacio y privacidad.

Me vestí con algo elegante por tratarse de una ocasión que solo sucedía una vez cada trescientos sesenta y cuatro días y porque no consideraba educado aparecerme con unos jeans cualquiera en el día de mi cumpleaños. Todos estarían pendientes de mí…

Argh, maldita sea. Bueno, tampoco era que me incomodara tanto, es decir, amaba mi cumpleaños. Me gustaba el compartir una fecha tan especial con gente querida, pero ahora lo único que tenía en mente era estar en brazos de Seth y quedarme profundamente dormida en ellos.

Busqué y revolví dentro del ropero y hallé milagrosamente, un precioso jean negro bastante fino. Seguí buscando y hallé una remera manga tres cuarto y con el cuello similar al de una camisa. Controlé que el negro de los vaqueros y el azul marino de la remera pegaran a tono y me quedé bastante satisfecha al encontrar unos aretes y una pulsera que no solo le daban un toque _Lucy _a mi atuendo, sino que también, quedaba muy bien con el obsequio de Seth.

Me enfrenté al espejo del armario y el reflejo me agradó muchísimo: una adolescente bien vestida me sonreía con alegría, sin embargo, el chocolate de sus ojos parecía opacado por una molesta preocupación y algo de temor. Las pestañas largas y negras, naturales, decoraban a cada ojo de manera misteriosa y el leve brillo en los labios dejaba en claro que esa chica se llevaba muy mal con el maquillaje. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y el reflejo me imitó. Las ondas negras bailaron un poco, y en su caída libre a través de la espalda, formaron tirabuzones.

Volví a sonreír y tras acariciar con extremo cuidado el pendiente, me tiré perfume y me encaminé hacía La Push.

El coro entono la típica cancioncita del "feliz cumpleaños", errándole a la parte de decir mi nombre. Como siempre, algunos decían Lucy, otros Luce, y otros Lu. ¿No podían ponerse de acuerdo? Me encogí de hombros y cuando estaba a punto de soplar las velitas, Nessie gritó:

—¡Los tres deseos, Lucy!

_¡Cómo si fueran tan importantes!,_ pensé, mas le sonreí a la pelirroja que me miraba con apasionado cariño, envuelta entre los brazos de un enorme muchacho de tez cobriza, cabello corto, y sonrisa pícara.

Me lo pensé en varios segundos hasta arribar a la siguiente conclusión: no necesitaba nada. Miré una sola vez a todos lo presentes y se me encendieron las mejillas al dar con él, la razón de que yo estuviera viva. Como si de un _déjà vu _se tratase, reviví rápidamente nuestro primer encuentro. Bueno, ambos, en el bosque y en la casa de los Cullen.

Si tenía solo tres deseos cada trescientos sesenta y cuatro días, no tenía que desperdiciarlos en nada inútil. Por lo tanto iba a dedicarles dos deseos a aquellas personas que siempre me habían ayudado:

_Deseo una protección eterna en torno a Seth…después, me gustaría que toda mi familia esté siempre a salvo…Y por último, que Chanel no les haga daño, no importa el precio que deba yo pagar. _

Listo.

Soplé las velas y todos aplaudieron efusivos. Todos me saludaron individualmente una vez más y cuando Kim y Rachel hubieron repartido porciones del enorme pastel que Emily había preparado, todos nos sentamos alrededor de una enorme hoguera que habían preparado. Escuché con atención las leyendas de Billy, el padre de Jake, y me perdí en sus palabras. El tono solemne y sabio que él usaba me dejaba sin palabras. Cada vez que acababa con una, yo quería oír otra, y otra, y otra. Casi me estaba quedando dormida en la leyenda sobre la tercera esposa, cuando Seth me sacudió delicadamente y me susurró al oído si yo no me quería volver.

Casi le mato cuando me dijo eso.

—Me parece que necesitas descansar —me insistió en una pausa que Billy realizó para comer y beber algo —. Yo no tengo problema en acompañarte a tu casa.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos, Seth —chilló Embry desde el otro lado de la fogata.

—Suerte que estás a tanta distancia, Em. Te juro que ni tu madre te reconocería si te llego a agarrar…

Él rodó los ojos y se rió a carcajada limpia. Yo me acurruqué contra el pecho de Seth y bostecé una sola vez. Al lado nuestro, la pequeña Claire se había quedado profundamente dormida a upa de Quil, y él por más que la niña ya estaba en sueños, la seguía meciendo. Si mi oído no fallaba, él la había estado arrullando durante toda la fiesta.

Me sentí muy alegre y feliz al pasar los ojos por la enorme ronda. Todos estaban conversando con seres queridos, reunidos alrededor del fuego y escuchando antiguas leyendas. Era maravilloso ver tanto amor en las diferentes parejas, y la forma que cada dupla tenía para demostrarlo.

Sentí como los brazos de Seth se cerraban alrededor mío y besé su clavícula. Su boca se acercó a mi oído y como un cantito arrullador, me dijo:

—¿No vas a contarme tus deseos?

—Si lo hiciera, no se cumplirían.

—Buen punto —me besó el cachete y prosiguió —¿Qué tal la charla con tu padre? ¿Te dijo o hizo algo que te molestara?

—No te tendrías que preocupar de él. Se comportó muy bien, mejor de lo que yo esperaba —rememoré el momento en el baño y sonreí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces de qué me tendría que preocupar?

La alegría desapareció de mi rostro y sentí como si me hubieran tirado un peso pesado sobre el pecho. Me costaba respirar al pensar en la conversación que había manenido con mi madre. ¿Tenía que decírselo?

—Seth —comencé a decir —. Mi madre me ha telefoneado.

—¿En serio? Vaya, ¿y qué te dijo?

Tragué saliva antes de contestar:

—Nada bueno

* * *

uuuuuuuuuuu

ya se ya se, feisimo lo mio. pero bueno, la puta escuela no me deja en paz! asíque me hice un ratito (? ajajaj para escribirles este cap

dejenme un lindo review y les voy adelantando que se acerca el final de la primera parte. pasa que si subo en capitulos las ideas que tengo, me va a quedar muy largo:S.

asíque, bueno, **disfruten**

espero con ansias sus _**reviews**_ :D

las quiere

_mica_


	22. Misterio

**Misterio**

* * *

—Maldita sea —murmuró segundos después de haberle contado, de manera resumida, mi conversación telefónica.

Su rostro, que había permanecido sereno y calmo se puso rígido y tajante, como si estuviera próximo a una lucha. Bajó la mirada y la cabeza y se llevó la mano al mentón, meditando fervientemente algo que no me podía decir. Jacob nos miraba intensamente al igual que Sam, y eso me estaba incomodando. ¡Maldición!, a mi sola se me ocurría sacar el tema con toda la manada presente...

...bueno, en realidad, no toda. Faltaba el último integrante, que parecía ajeno al mundo de los humanos. Lo único que me permitía pensar sobre él, era que su transformación ya estaba hecha y que su naturaleza le convertían en alguien muy peligroso. Por lo tanto su paseo por el bosque, en forma de un descontrolado y fastidiado lobo gris casi negro, iba a ser más largo que lo pensado.

—_¡TODABÍA NO TE HAS IDO! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, WILLIAM! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA! _

Me obligué a apartar la mente de aquellos pensamientos cargados en sobredosis con lástima, para centrarme en el problema que ahora acechaba mi temporal paz. Que mi madre me estuviera rompiendo las pelotas era algo que, sinceramente, me ponía de pésimo humor. A mi no me jodía que ella me acosara telefónicamente, eso era un detalle que podía resolverlo sola —después de todo era mi madre —, lo que realmente me sacaba de las casillas era que hubiera metido en _nuestros _desacuerdos a mi familia lobuna, en especial, a Seth.

Le podía soportar sus celos, su enfado e incluso su sentimiento de «desilusión», pero se me era inconcebible la idea de dejarle pasar esas ideas ridículas de querer alejarme de mi chico.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos, cuyas pupilas escrutaban el preocupado rostro de Jacob y éste, miraba con cautela a Sam. Ah, buenísimo, los Alfas ya estaban intranquilos. Rodé los ojos y me acurruqué contra el pecho de Seth.

—¿Seth? —mi voz fue un débil susurro tímido, el cual fue acompañado por una pequeña caricia a su rostro.

Se volvió a mi con una sonrisa torcida, esa que todos los chicos tienen y que siempre derriten a las chicas. Él también me acarició el rostro y me besó con ternura la frente.

—Genial, mi suegra me odia —murmuró corriéndome unos mechones de pelo —. Pero bueno, en todas las familias pasa lo mismo.

—No seas tarado —dije burlonamente —. ¿Crees que me importa en algo lo que vaya a pensar de mi relación contigo? ¡Qué no me joda!

—Tal vez tenga miedo...

—¿De qué?

—Ya sabes, ella no vivió una agradable experiencia con el amor.

Le miré fijamente con la boca abierta. Cuando entendí el hilo de sus pensamientos, la imagen de Joshua Uley, mi padre, figuró en mi cabeza. Meneé varias veces con la cabeza al pensar que mi madre creía que Seth podía llegar a comportarse como Joshua. Era estúpido darle crédito a eso, ya que existía una diferencia abismal entre mi padre y mi novio; ¿cómo creía ella que yo me iba a enamorar de un hombre tan carente de responsabilidad?

—Ay, Seth —me quejé —, que no se haga la delicada. Encima, ¿ella me va a venir a hablar a mí sobre amor? —el sarcasmo de mi pregunta se vio respaldado en un chistoso gesto que hice con manos y rostro.

Se rió entre dientes y apoyó el mentón sobre mi cabeza. Yo continuaba con un costado de mi cuerpo sobre su pecho y si alguien no comenzaba a hablar o si él mismo no me entretenía con algo, me iba a quedar dormida. No entendía por qué, pero además de que el día se me había pasado rapidísimo, me sentía agotada. Quizás era porque en «mi día», mis padres habían hecho un acto de presencia para nada agradable. Esto tenía que admitirlo: la naturaleza me había cagado cuando me seleccionó a mis progenitores. Bufé. Al menos me llevaba bien con uno. Tampoco podía pedir que la relación estuviera bien con ambos lados. Supuse que eso era parte de mí; el hecho de nunca hallar la paz entre polos opuestos (Joshua y Chanel, Seth y Will, por ejemplo). Rodé los ojos ante la idiotez de mis pensamientos. En serio que alguien tendría que sacarme del estado pre-sueño.

Los párpados me pesaban muchísimo y calculé unos tres bostezos por minuto. Rendida, decidí que un pequeño descanso momentáneo no me haría mal. Cerré los ojos y me fundí en el pecho de Seth, para que su calor me llegara hasta los huesos y el frío no pudiera atacarme.

Me preguntaba qué clase de preocupación era la que había nacido en Chanel como para haberse puesto tan nerviosa con mi nueva familia. Es decir, no la entendía. Ella también había desaparecido de mi vida, huyendo a quien sabe qué lugar...aunque, quizás ella sí tenía una explicación: un vampiro neonato cerca de una humana no debía ser una buena velada. Sin embargo, no consideraba justo que ella quisiera que yo hubiera dejado de «vivir» solo porque ella hubiera muerto o, para el caso, _mutado _en una cosa que aparentaba mostrarse como ser vivo, pero no era más que un cadáver petrificado que chupaba sangre para subsistir.

¡Qué triste!

Por otro lado, en mi mente rebotaban sus palabras: «—Hija: sabes que no puedo dejarte en manos de esa manga de perros asquerosos. ¿Crees que puedo quedarme tranquila si estás entre animales mutantes? Lucy, tu lugar es conmigo, la inmortalidad de quedará genial. Congelar tus diecisiete para siempre, no tener arrugar jamás. ¡Piénsalo, pequeña, aprovecha que estás en la mejor edad par…! »....fue terrible el solo hecho de recordarlas.

De repente, algo extraño ocupó el lugar de la suave piel de Seth. Algo suave, frío, que me cubrió completamente el cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, Lu —me susurró alguien tras besarme la frente.

Me sentía mareada porque millones de imágenes diferentes —imágenes de vampiros con pupilas rojas, doradas, negras y sedientas, lobos con hermosos pelajes y con las fauces abiertas y luciendo enormes colmillos afilados que podían llegar a romper pieles de granito —, daban vueltas y vueltas dentro de mi cabeza. Al principio, no sentía nada más que mareos, luego, cuando vi que los vampiros comenzaban a ser mayoría, me aterré. Una terrible lucha se había desencadenado delante de mis ojos, y mi familia —aquellos valientes lobos que estaban entregado su vida en la pelea —, luchaba como podía para que los vampiros no llegaran a mí.

La líder que comandaba el «grupo» de vampiros, era aquella vampiresa que había atacado a Seth en mis pesadillas: Chanel, mi madre. Defendiéndome, estaba mi bellísimo y saludable lobo arena, flanqueado por uno más pequeño y gris claro y otro gris casi negro. Los demás le hacían frente a los vampiros que la acompañaban a Chanel. Si mal no identificaba, Jasper y Emmet estaban peleando también, y distinguí extrañas y misteriosas figuras cubiertas por largos y antiguos mantos oscuros, cuyos movimientos me haciéndome poner el vello de punta.

Esto era un quilombo en simples palabras. Me desesperaba ver como Seth peleaba a muerte contra mi madre, habiendo momentos en los cuales ella parecía estar ganándole... ¿¡pero por qué peleaban?! Corrí hasta donde ellos estaban y un lobo completamente negro corrió a la par mía y me cortó el camino. _¡No, Sam, no de nuevo!_, pensé exasperada al recordar cómo me había cortado el camino de la misma manera la noche que _casi _muero.

Traté de mirar sobre su hombro para poder seguir la lucha con los ojos y contemplé aterrada como ella le agarraba del cuello y comenzaba a aplastarle la tráquea. El lobo clavó las garras en sus brazos de mármol y comenzó a arrancarle la piel a jirones. Grité como maldita y dejé vía libra a las lágrimas. ¡Alguien tenía que socorrerlo! Traté de decirle algo a Sam, peor mi voz se perdía o ni siquiera era escuchada. Entonces, Leah tomó parte en la pelea, le saltó encima a mi madre y le arrancó un brazo. Luego, fue a ver a Seth quien con muchísimo esfuerzo se estaba poniendo de pie. El lobo casi negro, Will, le ayudó, y esa actitud se me antojó extraña e imposible.

Mi hermano salió despavorido a entretener a un enorme vampiro que estaba aplastandole los pulmones a Jacob y a pocos metros pude ver a Nessie con algo entre manos. No lo había notado, pero si me concentraba en el ruido que iba más allá del griterío de aullidos, gruñidos y gritos, un melodioso llanto de bebé se levantaba a los cielos. ¿Nessie cargaba un bebé?

No pude averiguar más sobre ello porque un aullido cercano me captó toda la atención. Seth y Leah se encargaban de mi madre, quitandole miembro por miembro. De repente, uno de los vampiros que me había atacado la noche que «mataron» a Chanel, apareció en su defensa. Otro le socorrió y ambos hermanos Clearwater se vieron entretenidos por estos nuevos vampiros.

Supe enseguida que esa mera distracción era para que mi madre tuviera tiempo para poder unir sus miembros. Nessie una vez hacía muchísimo tiempo me había comentado que los vampiros tenía esa útil característica, y que si querías acabar con ellos debías prenderles fuego.

Algo confundida, caminé hasta ella horrorizándome al ver la mayoría de sus miembros apilados sobre un montículo de madera. La miré y quise preguntarle «¿Por qué?». Mas a pesar de tener los ojos bañados en lágrimas, mis manos hicieron algo que nunca les ordené: de la nada, sacaron una caja de fósforos y sin mi consentimiento, encendieron un palillo de madera.

—Lo siento, pero es la única manera de que todo esto acabe.

Mi boca y el aire que acarició mis cuerdas vocales, les dieron vida a esas palabras que nunca pensé que iba a decir. Contemplé carente de emoción como las llamas comenzaban a consumir a mi madre mientras que sus gritos opacaban el dulce llanto del niño que estaba en brazos de Nessie.

Segundos después, fui consiente de lo que había acabado de hacer.

Había matado a mi propia madre.

Me estremecí y caí de rodillas al pasto, cuya suavidad amortiguó el golpe. Me sentí una auténtica mierda, una porquería, el ser humano más cruel. Pero en lugar de sentirme del todo culpable, un insólito sentimiento de felicidad comenzaba a crecer desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Algo dentro de mí me decía que esa muerte era para _nuestro _ bien y tal y como involuntariamente había dicho, era necesario para que todo acabara.

Como un hechizo, todo desapareció cuando los gritos de mi madre fueron sellados por un humo asqueroso que desprendían sus restos carbonizados. Los gritos, los gruñidos, la sangre, los pelos, los lobos, los vampiros, el fuego, el bosque, Nessie y el bebé se esfumaron, dejándome completamente sola. Me vi envuelta en una tremenda oscuridad antes de que una luz cegadora se filtrara a través de mis párpados.

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que sentí fue el agua cubriendo mi cuerpo y esa repugnante sensación de mugre. Me toqué la cara y la sentí seca y también palmeé las huellas dejadas por lágrimas. Esto no estaba nada bien.

Me senté en la cama y vi como Emily iba de un lado a otro dentro de la pequeña habitación. Parloteaba sin cesar mientras recogía cosas que estaban desparramadas por el piso. Ella debería de haber abierto la ventana ara que el sol del amanecer me despabilara.

Me limpié los ojos y tuve que estirarme. Sentía el cuerpo completamente agarrotado, como si hubiera dormido en la misma posición incómoda durante toda la noche. Ella continuó hablando cuando me puse de pie y sobre mi cama vi una mochila y un diminuto papel donde resaltaba la palabra HORARIO.

Me estremecí.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirí con una terrible voz ronca.

—Tus horarios, dormilona —se detuvo y me contempló un largo rato —. ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! Lucy, cariño, ¡hoy regresas a la escuela!

Enarqué una ceja incrédula. Me tenía que estar jodiendo. Sí, seguro, esto era una joda. La miré fijamente y me di cuenta de que no, nada era una joda.

Ahora bien, yo debía estar maldecida por alguien porque, ¿cómo era posible que me despertara de tan traumática pesadilla y me despertara con el notición de que tenía que ir a la escuela?

—¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? —pregunté con voz pesada mientras me _arrastraba _hasta el baño.

Emily me siguió mientras iba juntando la ropa sucia en el camino.

—Lo que aprenderás en la escuela te servirá para toda la vida.

—Ve con esos cuentos a Lucian, ¿de acuerdo?, esas estupideces me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro —mascullé mientras llenaba el cepillo de dientes con kilos de dentífrico.

—Lucy Uley, conmigo la rebeldía no —dijo con muchísima lentitud y enfatizando cada una de las palabras. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Me giré con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y toda la pasta dentífrica hecha espuma entre mis dientes. Le fruncí el ceño y ella comenzó a reírse. Las largas cicatrices que desfiguraban su rostro intentaron moldearse a la sonrisa, mas estaban tan fijamente adheridas a su piel, que le restaban belleza natural a su moreno rostro.

—¿Tienes rabia?

¡Ja! Lo que me faltaba.

—Aléjate si no quieres que te la contagie— alcancé a balbucear antes de hacerme el buche.

Ella soltó unas risitas entre dientes y entró con deliberada libertad al baño.

—Escúchame con atención, sé que hoy es tu primer día y estás nerviosa pero quiero que sepas qu... Oye, ¿y eso? ¡Oh, qué bonito!

Cuando acabé de secarme las comisuras de mi boca, vi que su mentón señalaba mi cuello. Me miré en el espejo y contemplé con una ancha sonrisa el collar que Seth me había obsequiado. Vaya, sí que era precioso.

—Me lo regaló Seth —dije con el orgullo encarnado en cada palabra.

—Sí, ya veo. Si otro chico te hubiera regalado eso, apuesto mi jardín a que Seth le hubiera deformado la cara a piñas.

—No exageres —repliqué tras imaginar la escena —, Seth no es tan obsesivamente celoso.

—Pues no has pasado el tiempos suficiente con un hombre lobo; ¡niña, estos hombres son indomables cuando se convierten en presas de los celos!

Sonreí porque simplemente me dio gracia el humor con el que se tomaba las cosas. Me ayudó bastante a calmar los nervios, tenía que admitirlo, y al sentir el dulce aroma de los deliciosos waffles que me esperaban escaleras abajo en la cocina, me puse de mejor humor.

Me duché en tiempo récord aunque tomándome mi tiempo personal para asearme. Sabía que era un día personalmente muy importante y que además, estaba estrenando varias cosas; un collar bellísimo, una pulsera —el único obsequio en diecisiete años que mi padre me había dado —, y ya que los nombraba, mis diecisiete. Era extraño sentirse tan raramente poderosa, es decir, de los dieciséis a los diecisiete había una gran diferencia, al menos para mí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me puse a pensar en serio mi futuro: todavía había problemas que merecían su tiempo y su solución, mas no tenía que perder la calma. Que mi madre hubiera decidido hacerse la loquita no significaba que tenía que desperdiciar mi último año en la adolescencia tratando de sobrevivir como oso polar en el desierto. _No, no tenía por qué perder la calma_, me repetí.

Por otra parte, tenía ese maldito dilema que me taladraba la cabeza: ¿qué rayos iba a estudiar en la Universidad? Tenía un año para pensar aquello, pero increíblemente, estos últimos meses se habían volado como las hojas secas en el invierno: simplemente desaparecen. Más allá de que yo fuera una chica que siempre había vivido todo a su tiempo, me sentía rara al enloquecerme por no saber qué iba a ser de mi futuro.

Al menos, una cosa tenía clara: quién iba a estar incondicionalmente a mi lado. Sonreí al recordar su rostro y me llevé tremendo dolor de cabeza al intentar recordar lo último que, juntos, habíamos vivido la noche anterior. Mi memoria no iba más allá de cuando me había quedado profundamente dormida enrollada contra su pecho. Vagas imágenes de él recostándome sobre mi cama intentaron mentirme, pero estaba convencida de que él se hubiera quedado...hubiera sido hermoso haber terminado el día de la misma manera que había comenzado: con Seth abrazado a mi cuerpo.

Cerré el grifo y me envolví con las toallas. El frío raramente se filtraba dentro de la pequeña cabaña, y eso que estábamos en pleno invierno. Teníamos dos grandes calefactores que funcionaban de maravilla: uno era el hogar que estaba en la sala, en frente del sillón y dos era el enorme y funcional cuerpo de mi hermano hombre lobo, cuya temperatura corporal superaba los 40 °C.

Corrí en puntillas hasta mi habitación y seleccioné con delicadeza mis prendas. Unos vaqueros negros, una camisa escocesa y un buzo eran ideales; nada que llamara demasiado la atención ni nada que me hiciera quedar como una estúpida. Me consolaba el hecho de que al menos, dos de los integrantes de la manada iban a a servirme como guías: Collin y Brady no tendrían buena fama de estudiantes, pero su grandioso sentido del humor me alcanzaba y me sobraba.

Me até los cordones de mis Converses negras y tomé la mochila que, amablemente en conjunto toda la manada, me había obsequiado el día anterior. Eché un último vistazo al vestido y al par de tacos que Nessie me había obsequiado. «Tienes que prometerme que los usarás para una ocasión muy especial», me había dicho mientras los examinaba en secreto, ya que ella me tenía prohibido mostrárselos a Seth, no al menos que estuviera en una ocasión especial, claro. Usé, para atarme una media cola, el prendedor que los Cullen me habían enviado como obsequio desde el pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra en el cual estaban viviendo actualmente.

Emily me aguardaba con una gran sonrisa y el desayuno servido. Comí algo apresurada y salí casi disparada camino al instituto.

—Emily —inquirí antes de tomar las llaves e irme al instituto —. ¿Cómo acabó ayer la fogata?

—Seth te trajo de inmediato a casa cuando te quedaste dormida. Se quedó contigo hasta que nosotros volvimos y nos dijo que iba a venir a buscarte para llevarte al colegio...—se quedó pensativa mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared —...seguro que se quedó dormido o se retrasó con cualquier otra actividad. Quizás te lo cruces en el camino.

—¿No puedo quedarme a esperarle?

—Corres el peligro de llegar tarde.

El teléfono sonó y Emily atendió enseguida. Mantuvo una corta charla monótona con alguien mientras yo intentaba mantenerme serena.

—Era Sue, me dijo que te avisara que Seth no iba a poder ir contigo hoy, que le disculparas. Lo siento.

Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa y me despedí con la mano para poder marcharme de una buena vez al instituto. Durante el trayecto, además de lamentarme que Charlie hubiera inscripto a Nessie en el instituto de Forks porque le quedaba más cerca, me quedé pensando en mi pesadilla y en todo lo que había sucedido en ella. Muertes, peleas y un misterioso nacimiento. Antes de lo pensado, ya estaba en el colegio y para mi sorpresa, Brady me esperaba apoyado en un viejo Cheavy de año _vayaunoasaber. _

Era imposible no captar las miradas maravilladas de las chicas que pasaban cerca nuestro. Miraban a Brady como si estuvieran en presencia de alguien como Justin Timberlake o Zac Efron. ¡Estaban tan desesperademente necesitadas que daba muchísima risa! Varias muchas cuando me vieron murmuraron cosas así como: «esa que va allá le robó el novio a Kiara Hurguen», «no es _tan _linda» o simplemente «¡qué chirusa de cuarta!», a lo que yo mentalmente contestaba con un «¡ojalá que las atropelle un tren, perras!».

Tampoco pude pasar por alto el rostro apenado de Brady, quien con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros y los hombros caídos hacia adelante formaba continuos pucheros con los labios.

—Vaya, pero qué pinta tienes —murmuré al detenerme delante de sus narices.

Se tardó un poco en bajar a la realidad.

—Ah, hola, Lucy —fue lo único que dijo antes de desviar la mirada al bosque —. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

—También soy fanática de las malas palabras, pero ¿podrías explicarme por qué insultas?

Me miró un largo rato a los ojos y tras explorar sus facciones comprendí que algo no andaba bien. Lo primero que e me vino a la cabeza fue el rostro de Seth y sentí un asqueroso sudor extendiéndose por las palmas de mis manos. Le incentivé a que me dijera qué pasaba empleando un impaciente gesto con manos y rostro. Brady suspiró y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Ha habido algo, no sé bien qué carajo es, pero algo malo ha sucedido en el bosque. Se supone que Sam y los demás se han reunido allá para investigar y los muy generosos nos dejaron a los «novatos» cuidando de la reserva —dicho eso, escupió con cólera la acera —. Le han dicho a Collin que vaya y a mí no. ¿Te parece justo?

El rostro de Seth permaneció fijo en mi mente y con temor me animé a preguntar:

—¿Seth está bien?

Brady volvió los ojos a mí y miró al cielo como pidiendo ayuda o algo por el estilo.

—Por supuesto que está bien, tarada. ¿Crees que no te hubiéramos dicho si algo malo le sucedía? Maldita sea, ¿es que las imprimaciones no usan la cabeza? Vaya, no sabes lo bien que me pone saber que no me he imprimado aún.

—Te regalo un pasaje para que te vayas a la mierda, Brady. ¿Pretendes que no me preocupe? Además, no me hagas responsable si Sam y los otros no te consideran lo suficientemente maduro como para ir a corretear a los bosques.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y me di cuenta de lo profundo que le había herido. Estaba conversando con un rebelde adolescente, un chico que llevaba en las venas los genes que le incitaban a pelear e irle de frente al mundo. ¿Qué rayos esperaba, que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que ambos comíamos flores? ¡Diablos!

—Oye, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Me pasé de rosca, pero es que me has puesto nerviosa. No tenía ni idea que algo andaba mal por allá —señalé con la cabeza la línea divisoria que existía entre el claro onde estaba la escuela y el enorme y extenso bosque.

—Te entiendo. No debí meterme en eso de chica-imprimación, no es algo mío. Es bueno que te preocupes por Seth, aunque debes saber que esto pasará muy a menudo.

—Puede que tengas razón —admití con honesta sinceridad —. De cualquier forma, no creas que eso de que no eres lo suficientemente maduro ha sido cierto, lo dije porque estaba caliente, es todo.

Se encogió de hombros y me extendió la mano cordialmente.

—Empecemos de nuevo, ¿quieres?

—Seguro. Lucy Uley, es un placer.

—Encantado de conocerte, soy Brady. ¿Nos conocíamos?

—No lo creo, ¿por?

—Oh, lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—¿Por? —quise saber dejando que mis labios formaran una ancha sonrisa. Algo me decía que lo que iba a contestarme iba a ser gracioso.

—Seth me matará si se entera que te he contado la cantidad de veces que fantasea cosas XX contigo siempre que estamos patrullando. ¡Maldita sea, te imagina con tremendas gomas! —me examinó detalladamente a la altura del busto y repuso —: mmm, nada mal para tener diecisiete, ¡eh!

—¡No seas bobo, Brady!

—No te sientas intimidada, según Jake, Nessie tiene mejor culo y, ¡argh!, esa delantera, ¡Dios mío! —se pasó las manos por el rostro y se lamió los labios como perro muerto de hambre.

—¡Y yo que creía que las necesitadas eran ellas! —dije mirando de reojo a las chicas que nos miraban con una envidia que hasta un ciego podría haberla notado.

—Bueno, mejor entremos a clase. Lamento si eso sonó demasiado nerd, pero no ando muy bien con mis calificaciones y creo que tendría que fingir mi interés en aprobar la escuela secundaria.

—Lo mismo digo.

Nos metimos en enorme edificio y casi nos perdemos en el sinfín de corredores que te llevaban a diferentes salones. Brady me mostró la cafetería, la sala de profesores —donde según él, se creaban todos los chismes de los tutores del saber —, me indicó el baño, y me mostró donde quedaban los principales lugares: el laboratorio, la biblioteca y mi casillero. Él me dijo que en laboratorio, tenías aseguradas dos horas libres que además de ser un show de risa, podías jugar con cualquier componente químico que se te cruzara por los ojos y que cuantos más mezclabas, más nota tenías en el trimestre. La biblioteca era su zona preferida ya que allí iba él a chaparse a todas y cada una de las alumnas del colegio. Y ¡maldita sea que ellas estaban desesperadas por él!, cinco de cada siete chicas con las cuales nos cruzábamos se tropezaban «accidentalmente» con él, obligándose a tomarlas tiernamente en brazos. Aunque, ¡había que admitirlo!, el chico sabía tratarlas. Me recordaba a Seth cuando se les quedaba fijamente pegado a sus ojos, como intentando buscar algo más en sus iris.

Saqué una obvia conclusión: todos los habitantes masculinos de La Push eran auténticos galanes.

—No sé quién está más desesperado —murmuré mientras caminábamos justos hacia la clase de biología —: si tú por encontrar tu imprimación o si ellas por estar con el lindo del instituto.

—Cierra la boca, malparida —me dijo como respuesta abriéndome la puerta del salón.

—¡Tarde! —chilló una vieja con rulos, anteojos y nariz como bruja.

Brady puso los ojos en blanco y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Reconocí esa postura en Seth, por lo que debería ser algo típico en ellos poner esa clásica postura. Las chicas que estaban en el aula suspiraron encantadas y muchas de ellas murmuraron piropos que mis espantosos oídos no pudieron captar.

—Sus nombres —exigió la vieja con voz ronca. Me mordí los labios para evitar que mis risas se descontrolasen —. Bueno, señor Mc Komark, usted no necesita decírmelo, ya me lo sé de memoria. Y usted... ¿señorita...?

—Lucy Uley —contesté intentando no reírme. Lo único que me faltaba era que la vieja de biología me hiciera la clásica pregunta de:«¿qué es tan gracioso?, ¿por qué no se lo cuenta a toda la clase?»

La anciana se me quedó mirando fijamente entrecerrando los ojos de vez en cuando. El silencio dominaba el ambiente y sólo se escuchaba algún que otro murmullo dirigido a mi persona. Podía sentir las miradas escrutadoras de todos los presentes mas hice hasta lo imposible por evitarla.

—¿Tienes algún parentesco con Sam Uley?

Apreté los dientes tensando la mandíbula. Brady notó esto y me dirigió una mirada de cautela.

—Así es —contesté con calma. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me preparé para contestar —: soy su media hermana.

Bueno, a decir verdad, el silencio no había sido perfecto, no hasta que no dije aquello. Yo creo que las respiraciones de todos —incluso la mía —, se vieron interrumpidas por la sorpresa que guardaban mis palabras. La profesora de biología me rindió un examen visual y se acomodó las gafas antes de indicarnos con la mano que tomásemos asiento. Le pisaba los talones a Brady mientras él me guiaba hasta el banco del fondo, donde usualmente, el debería sentarse. Los bancos era dobles y como no conocía a nadie —excepto a la morocha de ojos verdes que estaba cuatro asientos delante nuestro —, me senté con Brady. Ella, la preciosa chica de mi misma edad, con el pelo suelto y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, me siseó algo así como «ladrona» cuando pasé a su lado. Yo le contesté con un «zorra» que la obligó a cerrar la bocaza durante el resto de la jornada.

Ojalá ella sola hubiera sido la única que hubiese optado por escrutarme visualmente. Durante toda la mañana sufrí situaciones incómodas al escuchar los rechazos por parte de la mayoría de los estudiantes. «¿La media hermana de Sam Uley?», «mm, nunca había escuchado nada sobre ella» o «¿será verdad?» ¿¡Y para qué mierda podría estar yo mintiendo!?

Mi día se había transformado en una completa tortura y llegué con muchísimo esfuerzo a prestar atención en cada materia; porque más allá de que tuviera que bancarme esos comentarios estúpidos o las ridículas presentaciones personales que te piden la mayoría de los profesores, el sueño me estaba pasando factura. En todo momento, vívidas imágenes sacadas de mis pesadillas ocupaban todo el espacio en mi mente, haciéndome desconcentrar de la lección. Había llegado un punto en el cual, de no ser por Brady, me hubiera quedado dormida en el medio de la clase. Esto no podía ser más patético.

Para colmo, el hecho de que «algo malo estuviera pasando en el bosque» no me tranquilizaba para nada y Brady evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre ello en los recreos. Parecía con temor a pasarse de boca y soltarme todo aquello que yo no debía seguir. Pero más allá de lo él no me quería decir, me preocupaba que Seth estaba metido. Bueno, no solamente él, toda la manada. ¿Qué clase de problema colaboraba con que Sam y Jacob hubieran decidido dejar licántropos merodeando por el pueblo?

Agradecí al cielo cuando el timbre anunció el fin de la jornada y tomé mi mochila y salí despavorida hacia la salida.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré acompañándote —murmuró Brady haciéndose el importante.

—Bah, puedo volverme sola.

—No me molesta, en serio. Hagamos una cosa, me quedaré hasta que Seth venga por tí.

—¿Eh?

—¡Oh, seguro que le arruiné la sorpresa! —no parecía estar mintiendo —. Me dijo que iba a venir a buscarte a la salida, pero no recuerdo si tenía o no que decírtelo a tí... —su rostro se quedó pensativo, sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo gris perla y su mano tomó su mentón.

Estábamos en la playa de aparcamiento, cuyo tamaño parecía muchísimo mayor cuando no había ningún auto —todos los alumnos que gozaban de la licencia de conducir y que habían adquirido un auto propio, se habían largado en tiempo récord —. Me quedé pensando en algún posible oculto significado para mis pesadillas y me rebané los secos al divino cuete.

Ya me estaba agarrando tremenda jaqueca cuando unos brazos suaves como terciopelo y calientes como los rayos del sol, me abrazaron por la cintura. Entonces, todo aquello que había tenido que soportar a la mañana perdió sentido y peso en cuanto me vi envuelta en sus enormes y fibrosos brazos.

—Buen día —me saludó con un murmullo sobre el oído, haciendo que el aire caliente que se desprendió de su aliento me acariciara todo el rostro.

—¡Seth! —me giré y cuando le tuve frente a frente, vi gigantescas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, él no pudo reprimir un bostezo —¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?

Él hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y me abrazó con fuerza pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, y apoyándolos sobre mis caderas. Hundió su cabeza entre la mía y mi cuello yme besó tiernamente la piel. Se quedó ahí un rato y lentamente, su cuerpo me comenzó a pesar. Se estaba quedando dormido.

Le sacudí con cuidado y Seth se enderezó, aunque sus hombros le caían hacia adelante, haciendo más evidente su agotamiento. ¡Y yo que me creía cansada!

—Vayamos a casa, Seth —le dije con cariño —. Si tienes hambre, Emily te dará algo y si no...

—Dormimos juntos, me encanta la idea. Tienes una imaginación estupenda, debo admitirlo —me interrumpió usando esa sonrisa suya medio pícara medio juguetona. Lo peor, era que le salía sin intención, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que yo tenía una completa clasificación de cada una de sus sonrisas y que esa, era mi favorita.

Conclusión: no le podía decir que no a _esa _sonrisa.

—Bueeeeeno, yo me vooooy —oí que alguien decía, exagerando su voz.

—¡Eh! Gracias por cuidar de ella, hermano —le dijo Seth a Brady.

—Sin problema. Que después te cuente todas las cosas que hicimos.

A pesar de que los ojos se le cerraban a causa del sueño, con un esfuerzo tremendo frunció el ceño y los labios. Chasqueé la lengua una vez rodando los ojos y tomé la mano de Seth.

—¡Qué te pierdas, Brady! —le chillé mientras nos alejábamos.

Ya en casa, la calma del silencio, la falta de ruidos y sonidos molestos contribuyó mucho a que Seth se quedara profundamente dormido a lo largo del sillón negro de la sala. Alguien habría encendido el hogar y el cálido fuego se semejaba mucho a su piel. Yo no estaba tan cansada, por suerte, y bebiendo una caliente taza de chocolate, contemplaba a Seth dormir. Su respiración era tranquila y acompasada y sis ojos estaban bien cerrados. Me senté en el piso, al lado del sillón y con una mano le acaricié el cabello. Verle tan tranquilo y tan sereno me tranquilizaba a mi también, como si todo el estrés que me había inundado en la mañana hubiera desaparecido.

Pensé mucho en mi futuro aprovechando el silencio. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Era duda me estaba matando y de no ser porque él estaba ahí cerca, me hubiera puesto muy nerviosa.

Cuando acabé con el chocolate, dejé en remojo la taza y con cautela, me acurruqué en el sofá. Cabíamos muy bien por suerte. Involuntariamente, sus brazos me abrazaros por detrás de mi espalda. Me reí bajito y amoldé una mano a su mejilla.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró él abriendo apenitas los ojos.

—Shh...—le besé los labios —. Duérmete, amor.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus comisuras y volvió a quedarse dormido. Supuse que el pobre habría estado correteando toda la noche y lo menos que podía hacer era respetarle en silencio.

Dejándome invadir por el sueño que tenía, cerré yo también los ojos y me dejé sumergir en el mundo de los sueños y las fantasías. Sin embargo, nada era perfecto: el timbre del teléfono acabó por despertarnos y una pequeña presión en el pecho me dio a entender que quien fuera que estaba llamando, no nos iba a comunicar buenas noticias.

* * *

AI AI AI !

SSSSI REPUTEENME, QUE QUIEREN QUE DIGA?

Les cuento que me pasó: bueno obviamente, la escuela que me tiene hasta las p*lotas, pero bue, es una obligacion ¬¬. Después, estuve medio bloqueada o sea, no tenía ni idea qué escribir. ASíque, les dejo un cap bien largo para compensar estas semanas sin nada :** DISFRUTEN !**

Les explico el sueño de Lucy por las dudas que cuando lo hayan leído hayan pensado :**Y ESTA? QUE PASTILLA SE TOMÓ?**  
Bueno, para que sepan, es una pesadilla que se va a transformar en realidad. Sí señoritas, como leyeron. Obivamente, el bebé de Nessie es el hijo de ella con Jacob, y los vampiros que defienden a Chanel son los que sobreviven en los primeros caps de mi novela. Y al final de la pesadilla, Lucy prende fuego a Chanel. Sé que esto les parecerá curel ( LA HIJA QUEMA A LA MADRE?!!!) pero quiero que lo vean desde este punto de vista: la madre quiere separarla de Seth y ella lo ama más que a nada en el mundo. Además, la madre se volvió **una perra** —**grábense eso** — y bueno, me parecio una manera orginal de terminar el sueño. Ah, y eso de la segunda parte, nada, una pelotudez. Es decir, quería hacerla, sí, pero me di cuenta de que a este paso no la voy a hacer nunca. Así que, me las voy a ingeniar para unir las ideas que se me habían ocurrido y meterlas acá. Si no entendieron, olvidense de lo de la segund parte ¿si?, nada más ni nada menos :)

Y para terminar, les quiero decir que que hay una novedad re linda: junto con **MICA LAUTNER** escribimos una novela que tiene a EMbry como protagonista ( Endless Love). Fijense en mi perfil que está el link...

_**Summary:**Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook_

Bueno, pasense cuando puedan, ¿si? :) Y les pediría una opiñón sincera sobre lo que piensan. Desde ya gracias !

Me gustaría dejarles un saludo a **Lecabel **y a **Christine CD** y a **Mica Lautner** ( aaaaaaa tenemos aguante :D)

Bueno, beso grande y disculpen mis atrasos!

Hasta la proxima :)

_mica_


	23. Mensaje

**Mensaje**

* * *

Era absolutamente lógico que me hubiera puesto como loca cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Mi novio necesitaba más que nada descansar y algún molesto o molesta se le ocurría llamarme por teléfono. Con torpeza, me solté del agarre de sus brazos y casi corrí hasta la pequeña mesa donde el teléfono estaba apoyado. Lo tomé de un tirón y casi sin aire, hablé.

—¡¿Hola?

—....y no me digas que no, porque lo sabré. Si tú no me lo dices, pues Lucy tendrá que hacerlo. Apuesto a que Seth sí es sincero con ella...

—¿Nessie? —su voz era fácil de identificar y ese tono molesto únicamente podía estar dirigido a su novio —, ¿qué rayos sucede? —eché un vistazo al sofá y comprobé aliviada que tanto barullo no le había interrumpido el sueño a Seth.

—¡Ay, de todo! —se quejó —. Jacob no me quiere decir qué pasa en el bosque y me prohibió ir a cazar. ¿Puedes creer que ahora tendré que comer más comida humana que antes? Bastante que me comía la cena y el desayuno por Charlie y ahora también tengo que cubrir mi alimentación que se basaba con sangre, ¡pero con comida humana! ¡Estoy furiosa!

—No me digas —puse los ojos en blanco —. A ver... pásame con Jacob.

—¡Nada de eso! —su voz tajante me dejó en claro que estaba más furiosa que lo que me había imaginado —. ¡Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que Seth te dijo!

Llené mis pulmones de aire y me deshice del dióxido de carbono antes de hablar. Me masajeé la sienes intentando encontrar las adecuadas palabras para hacer entender a esta mujer que ni siquiera yo sabía lo que pasaba. Preví que se iba a poner mucho más nerviosa cuando supiera que yo tampoco sabía nada, y estaba segurísima de que iba a pensar que le estaba mintiendo.

—Escúchame, Nessie, te seré sincera: no tengo idea de lo que pasa allá afuera. Y te juro por lo que quieras que no miento.

Nada.

Bueno, el silencio se podría interpretar de dos maneras diferentes: la primera y la más obvia, era que su cerebro totalmente asombrado, estuviera intentando descifrar si mis palabras eran ciertas o no; y la segunda, y menos probable, era que Nessie estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de mandarme a la mismísima mierda —educadamente, claro está— y no podría encontrar las palabras «suaves» que pudieran transmitir el mensaje.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —hubo algo de sorpresa en su voz, pero parecía como si Nessie hubiera estado esperando aquella respuesta.

Y sinceramente no me esperaba ese tipo de reacción por su parte. A decir verdad, me había preparado para aturdirme los oídos con sus chillidos, pero al parecer, la suerte estaba de mi lado. Sonreí a la pared y me senté en la silla más próxima para poder charlar más cómodamente. El teléfono era inalámbrico, por suerte.

—Sí, en serio. Seth me fue a recoger a la salida de la escuela y estaba agotadísimo. Le invité a casa y se ha quedado dormido en el sillón.

—Vaya...yo pensé que te había contado algo...—hizo una repentina pausa y cuando volvió a hablar, las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras —, espera, ¿le preguntaste o no?

Hice un poco de memoria para no meter la pata con la respuesta. No entendía por qué ella estaba tan preocupada por averiguar el motivo de que las manadas se hubieran juntado en el bosque. Es decir, si hubiera sido algo _muy _malo, Seth ya me lo hubiese comunicado, ¿o no?

—Bueno, no le pregunté exactamente qué había pasado porque me preocupaba más su estado. ¡Le tendrías que haber visto! Parecía un zombi.

Me puse de pie procurando no hacer mucho ruido con la silla y me encaminé hasta el sofá. Allí, recostado cómodamente, Seth dormía profundamente. Su respiración era increíblemente tranquilizadora. Me puse de cuclillas delante de él y le acaricié lentamente el cabello. Sus labios formaban pequeñas sonrisas imperceptibles que me hacían acelerar el latido del corazón.

—Me imagino —murmuró. Parecía apenada y sus susurros me dieron una clara idea de cómo debería estar en aquellos momentos: roja como un tomate y muy, muy avergonzada. La conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que le había hecho flor de planteo a Jacob y que este, completamente agotado, no debería de haber accedido a narrarle los hechos.

—¿Y Jake? —pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa —. Supongo que no dijo ni mu.

—Así es —reconoció recuperando algo de aquel tono enfadado —, no me ha querido contar. De cualquier forma, sé que si quiere quedarse a cenar o al menos, a dormir conmigo, ha de decirme qué sucede.

Escuché la voz de Jacob en el fondo, intentando luchar contra las palabras de Nessie. Parecía enojado también y cada vez iban elevando más la voz. Tuve que meterme en la cocina para que los ruidos no se filtraran a los sueños de Seth y no le interrumpieran el descanso.

—Bueno, ¿vas a hablar conmigo o te vas a poner a discutir con Jacob? No tengo ningún problema con que discutan temas de pareja, pero el teléfono sale caro.

—Bueno, Lucy, ¡discúlpame si tú nunca has tenido peleas de pareja con Seth! ¡Y quiero que tengas en cuenta que cuando tengan una, no estaré allí para consolarte!

Evidentemente su mal humor estaba haciendo efecto en sus palabras y sabiendo que sus palabras eran simplemente producto del enojo por la discusión que ella estaba manteniendo con Jacob, me limité a aguardar un par de minutos más. Por lo poco que escuché, Jacob se defendía diciendo que no quería meterla a ella en el problema, que no era algo que Nessie tuviera que saber, a lo que Nessie contestaba que si era de su incumbencia puesto que en primer lugar, Jacob estaba metido y en segundo, ella no entendía cuál era el problema de que saliera a cazar.

—¿No te parece que deberían....? —intenté sugerirles.

—¡Cállate, Lucy!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y con rabia pulsé el botón para colgar. ¡Pero que se vaya a la mierda!, todavía que me proponía a ayudar a resolver esa «crisis de pareja», ( que era cualquier cosa menos una crisis ), me contestaba de aquella manera. Dejé al teléfono en su lugar y me quedé furiosamente malhumorada en la cocina. El incesante goteo de la canilla rota me saca de quicio, haciéndome notar que cada mínimo ruido que entraba por mis oídos me irritaba cada vez más. Deseé fervientemente que en lugar de que fuera lunes, fuera viernes, una día mucho más relajado. Recordé entonces que como toda estudiante secundaria, debía cumplir con mis obligaciones colegiales: las tareas. Maldije una y otra vez al profesor de química y a la vieja de biología por habernos llenado de deberes.

Recorrí con cautela la sala hasta subir a mi habitación. Tomé mi bolso y comencé a revolver entre libros, fotocopias, cuadernos con apuntes, aquellos materiales correspondientes para llevar a cabo las tareas. En eso, recordé que el bolsillo del costado, residía mi teléfono móvil, el cual extrañamente no me había sonado en todo el día. Esto me llamó la atención ya que esperaba alguna noticia de Emily o Sam; la ausencia de ambos en la casa estaba buenísima por un lado ya que no les tenía vigilándonos, pero a su vez, sentía cierta preocupación por el paradero de ambos.

Por suerte, uno de los dos mensajes de texto que había recibido era de Emily, el cual decía: «Hemos ido a visitar a mi madre a la reserva de los makah. En la heladera te dejé varios números para que te pidas comida. NO ME TOQUES LA COCINA. Te quiere, Emily.» No me llamó para nada la atención su claridad al especificarme que no me acercara a su lugar preferido de la casa; mis dotes culinarios directamente no existían y sin duda, era algo que debía mejorar.

El otro mensaje era de un número que mi celular no tenía agendado y al ojearlo, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Abrí el mensaje y me quedé helada al leer: «Te quiero ver cuanto antes. Will». Noté como las manos comenzaron a temblarme y la leve capa de sudor que me cubrió las palmas. Solté el móvil que cayó en el crubrecama lila y caminé un par de pasos hacia atrás. Me puse paranoica cuando, desde lo más profundo del bosque, un aullido de dolor llegó hasta mis oídos. Tragué saliva haciendo más sonido que el necesario y como una loca de las pelis de terror, cerré con fuerza la ventana de mi habitación, la de Emily y Sam y la de Lucian. Luego bajé sin acordarme de no hacer ruido y puse traba a la puerta y a las ventanas. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido mi comportamiento: punto número uno, ¿desde cuándo un lobo podía mandar mensajes de texto? Y punto número dos, ¿acaso unas trabas en puertas y ventanas de madera iban a poder evitar que un descomunal y salvaje animal ingresara a la cabaña? Chasqueé la lengua un par de veces.

Estaba tan concentrada en pensar qué hacer tranquilizarme cuando el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo con el sepulcral silencio que me había estado rodeando. El corazón se me frenó durante un segundo y cuando retomó su palpitar, parecía como si en cualquier momento, me fuera a abrir un agujero en el pecho. Me acerqué temblorosa a la mesita donde estaba el maldito aparato y atendí.

Lo cierto era que mi estado, ridículamente aterrado, era una completa estupidez. ¿A qué le tenía que tener miedo si mi novio era un hombre lobo? Aunque precisamente a eso le debía tener miedo: ¡él iba a querer defenderme! Y eso era aún más estúpido porque estaba tan cansado que seguro que Will podría con el fácilmente. Por más que confiaba ciegamente en Seth hasta el punto de poner las manos en el fuego por él, dudaba su desempeño en otra posible pelea con Will. Las imágenes del sábado volvieron a mi mente haciendo más profundo el temor en mi pecho.

—¿Diga?

—Qué bueno que me atiendes tú —la voz que me hablaba era distante y seca. Femenina, por suerte —. ¿Está contigo?

Supuse que Leah se refería a su hermano.

—Sí —contesté con un hilo de voz.

—Ah, bueno, ¿y qué esperas para pasarme con él?

—No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido.

Ella bufó.

—¿Y piensas, que llamo para charlar con mi cuñada? ¡Oh, pero por favor!

Rodé los ojos y me mordí con fuerza la lengua. Tenia que evitar soltarme mi opinión acerca de ese comportamiento excesivamente tajante. Yo no decía que me quisiera o me amara como amigas de toda la vida, pero al menos ella podría intentar aceptarme. El daño que le había causado a Seth era imperdonable, lo sabía, pero habían sido base de un error que cometí y del cual estaba completamente arrepentida. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser una adolescente y una humana, y como tal, cometía errores.

—Está dormido, Leah. ¿Quieres que le dé tu mensaje cuando se despierte?

—Mm...simplemente dile que vuelva a casa ni bien se despierte. Que si no, la cena estará fría. Con eso bastará —dijo las palabras bastante rápido, como queriendo acabar la conversación cuanto antes. Oh, cierto, me había olvidado que el teléfono salía caro —. Gracias.

Me pilló desprevenida aquel agradecimiento puesto que lo último que esperaba era que ella me dijera eso. Sin embargo le contesté:

—De nada.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Leah no se quedó esperando mi respuesta. Volví a dejar el teléfono en su sitio y me cubrí con las manos sudadas el rostro. Me sentía completamente exhausta y, ahora que lo recordaba, hambrienta.

Por otra parte, tenía miedo. Desterré esa idea de mi mente sabiendo que mi cerebro iba a continuar pensando en eso y a agrandar el problema más de lo que debía. No quería ponerme maníaca por un insignificante mensaje de texto. De cualquier forma, lo tendría que haber estado esperando. Will no se iba a quedar con la palabra en la boca y no estaba segura de que fuera a dejar pasar esto. Aunque dentro de mi, una pequeña luz de esperanza, me alentaba a creer que quizás, él ya hubiera aceptado lo mío con Seth. Quizás su maduración había alcanzado ese punto clave para nuestra relación y el hecho de saber que en cualquier momento él iba a imprimarse quizás le sirviera como consuelo. O quizás no, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ponerme a pensar en eso porque sabía que me iba a poner obsesiva de nuevo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Seth, cuyo cuerpo estaba parado en la entrada a la cocina.

Para cuando sus palabras tuvieron sentido dentro de mi mente, su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío con su mano sosteniéndome la cabeza por debajo del mentón. Sus oscuros ojos me estudiaban el rostro buscando alguna respuesta a través de mis facciones, pero seguro que no encontró mucho.

—Nada —contesté rodando los ojos.

—Sí, sí, claro. Puedes confiar en mí, eh —me recordó con recelo.

Solté todo el aire en un suspiro y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho. ¿Por dónde tenía que empezar? ¿La llamada de Nessie, el cuestionario sobre lo que había pasado en el bosque, el llamado de su hermana o el mensaje de texto? mm... definitivamente, el llamado de su hermana. ¿Por qué no lo de Nessie y el cuestionario? Porque sabía que si Jacob no le había contado a Renesmee, Seth tampoco iba —o podría— contármelo a mí y lo que menos quería era iniciar una discusión.

—Ha llamado tu hermana diciendo que ni bien te despertaras fueras a tu casa o de lo contrario la comida estaría fría —hice una pequeña mueca con los labios.

—Ya veo —sus brazos me tomaron por detrás de la espalda y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía —. Me parece recordar más ruidos que una sola llamada telefónica...si mal no recuerdo, fueron varias y también....¿cerrabas las ventanas y las puertas por algo? ¿Acaso estalló una nueva guerra mundial y ni me enteré? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y fruncí los labios. ¡Mierda!

—Debí de imaginarme que no estabas del todo dormido.

—No me cambies de tema.

Ahora sí que estaba metida en un lío. Volví a preguntarme internamente con cuál de los dos hechos comenzar y no me terminé de decidir. No había visto su rostro el tiempo suficiente para cercionarme de que si había dormido o no el tiempo suficiente. Pero no podía hacerle el examen ahora porque si le miraba a la cara, no iba a poder quitarle los ojos de encima y se me iba a hacer más complicado hablarle de cualquiera de los dos temas.

—Bien. ¿Qué prefieres que te cuente, lo que sucedió primero o lo que sucedió después?

—No sé a qué viene esa pregunta porque vas a contarme las dos cosas de todos modos —no le contesté, aguardé pacientemente en silencio —. De acuerdo —suspiró —, ¿cuál es peor?

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza hasta hacer rechinar los dientes.

—Depende de dónde lo veas.

Sentí como sus músculos se endurecían y yo me puse tensa también. Me mantuve paciente y conté mentalmente hasta diez.

—Lo que pasó en el bosque no es _tan _grave como Nessie te lo planteó. De hecho, es algo que iba a pasar en cualquier momento. Nadie pensó que aún existían, pero al parecer, existen.

¿De qué me estaba hablando? Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta con el «tan» grave. Dejé que continuara porque era lo mejor, si me ponía a hacer comentarios seguro que se iba a ir todo al carajo. _Mantén el silencio y la calma, _me repetí una y otra vez.

—¿Ah,sí? Vaya, qué pena.

Ninguna palabra que dije tenía sentido porque, obviamente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. «Al parecer existen», ¿qué clase de afirmación era esa? ¿Qué conclusiones podía yo sacar? Tenía el cerebro vacío y la panza con hambre y por supuesto, había una réplica del nudo en la garganta, pero en mi estómago. Sentía nervios y tenía el estómago dado vuelta. Qué desgracia, por Dios...

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando —susurró con aire burlón.

Hundí la cabeza en su pecho muerta de vergüenza. No sabía que estaba más caliente, si su pecho o si mi cara totalmente roja. Al menos me quedaba un poco de dignidad para mirarle a los ojos, por lo que levanté el rostro y , mordiendo el labio inferior para no hacer tan evidente mi sonrisa, clavé los ojos en él. Sus comisuras, curvadas hacia arriba, formaron una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, yo, eh... ¿Lo siento?

Se rió entre dientes tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Me perdí en su sonrisa y no me avivé cuando su mano sostuvo mi mentón con firmeza para que cuando hubiera bajado la cabeza, sus labios hallaran los míos con mayor facilidad. Disfruté de sus labios contra los míos una vez más y olvidando completamente al aire, enredé los brazos detrás de su cuello. Entonces, cuando ya casi la reserva de oxígeno casi se me acaba, su estómago tembló. Me separé apenitas de él muerta de risa y para no irme muy lejos, Seth me tomó por la cintura y me sentó sobre la barra donde descansaba el teléfono.

—Qué hambre —murmuró antes de besarme de nuevo.

—Sí, ya veo —le contesté como pude —. Tendrás que irte pronto...

Se detuvo de inmediato y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡Oh, rayos!

—Así es... bueno, supongo que esto es un adiós —dije con aire dramático.

Seth me miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos. Una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro y rodó los ojos.

—No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, querida.

—¡Jamás dije eso! Es que quiero que mi cuñada me acepte, ¿que dices?

—¡Al diablo con Leah, Lucy! No es a ella a quien debes simpatizarle —le puse mala cara —, bueno quizás si...¡pero tampoco te desvivas por eso! Ya sabrá aflojar...

—Sí, claro —puse los ojos en blanco

—Anda, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar a casa? Apuesto a que Sue pondrá un plato de más sin problema.

Hice una pequeña mueca con los labios.

—Mejor esperar a que las cosas se tranquilicen. Además, una cena romántica tiene más sentido si estamos solos.

—Cierto —admitió segundos después. Se detuvo unos instantes y cuando retomó, no pude pasar en alto ese misterioso brillo juguetón que había aparecido en sus ojos —. Hablando de cenas...nunca hemos tenido una cena oficial de novios.

—No te sientas en la obligación —dije con sarcasmo y una pequeña sonrisa —. Puedo sobrevivir sin esas cursileadas...

—Como quieras —puso los ojos en blanco — ¿Salimos este viernes?

—¿Eso es una cita?

—¿Le encuentras un nombre más apropiado?

—¡Oh, qué nervios! Tengo una cita con el hombre más lindo del mundo

—Eso sonó poco original, ¿sabes?

—No me pidas mucho más que eso, lobizón.

Me sonrió con sinceridad. Nos quedamos contemplándonos fijamente en silencio, un silencio solamente interrumpido por el sonido de nuestra respiración y el de las brazas quemándose en la chimenea de la sala.

—Lucy...¿ha pasado algo más mientras yo dormía?

—«Dormías»—repetí usando unas comillas hechas con los dedos.

—Como sea, ¿ha pasado o no?

Me mordí la uña del pulgar tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y para silenciar a mis nervios. Tenía que irle con la verdad sí o sí, sin rodeos y sin baches.

—Will me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que quería verme...¿qué debo hacer?

El rostro de Seth era una máscara seria, impenetrable, neutra y sin emoción. Parecía haberse metido en el submundo de cavilaciones mentales. Su mirada perdida, ausente inclusive, me miraba sin mirarme. Chasqueé la lengua varias veces con la ilusión de que pudiera volver conmigo a la realidad.

—Supongo que era de esperarse —dijo al fin bajando la cabeza —. ¿Sabes?, ha cambiado.

—¿Ha cambiado? —volví a repetir con ironía —, Seth, sé que eres la persona más buena que conozco pero...¿Will?, ¿cambiar? No, definitivamente no van juntos.

—No seas tonta, Luce, sé lo que te digo. Le vi hoy en la reunión del Consejo y parecía cambiado, como... arrepentido.

Bueno, eso ya era un poquito más creíble. Mantuve la boca cerrada y con la cara inexpresiva, esperé a que continuara.

—Me preguntó como seis veces sobre ti, si estabas bien, si eras feliz...—me ocultó el rostro al correrlo a un lado y con los dientes apretados dijo —. Al parecer, le sigues importando —y más bajito aún dijo —: ¡Cómo si yo no pudiera cuidarte!

—El tonto eres tú, Seth —le tomé el rostro entre las manos y casi que le obligué a mirarme —. Mientras que tengas en claro a quien yo amo, no tienes por qué preocuparte que es lo que él siente por mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Por Dios, grábatelo en la cabeza con fuego! ¡TE AMO A TI! —enfaticé cada palabra por separado, para dejarle bien claritos mis sentimientos.

Me sonrió ampliamente y me regaló un pequeño beso en los labios. Me despeinó un poco el cabello cuando enredó sus manos en él, y jugueteó con mis ondas teniendo sus ojos clavados en los míos. Su estómago volvió a rugir.

—Bien, de acuerdo —me separé de su boca —. Entonces, ¿tenemos una cita el viernes?

—Exacto. Te pasaré a buscar a las ocho.

—Qué chico tan organizado. Recién es lunes, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo sé. De cualquier forma, nos seguiremos viendo durante la semana.

Obviamente que sí, ¿de qué otra forma iba yo poder sobrevivir? Seth se me había vuelto tan necesario como el aire, como la comida e incluso como dormir. Eran tan parte de mí como yo de él.

—¿Qué crees que deba responderle a Will? —frunció los labios y los ojos.

—Por ahora, nada. Me gustaría ver qué tan sobre protector puedo ponerme.

Eso era típico en todos lo chicos: hacerse los chistosos con cuestiones serias. Chasqueé la lengua una vez más y rodé los ojos, ¿qué era lo gracioso en todo esto?

—¡Tonto!

Se rió entre dientes y me besó con pasión. Le acompañé hasta la puerta para despedirle.

—Espero que no me extrañes —me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

—Ojalá sobrevivas sin mí.

—Oye, ¿te gustan las pelis de guerra con un toque de romanticismo?

—Oh, ¿también vas a llevarme al cine? El otro día ojeé la cartelera y no hay nada bueno.

—No, nada de eso. ¿No crees que una cena no es lo suficiente caro? ¡¿También quieres que te lleve al cine?

Ambos nos reímos por su chiste tan pijotero. Me besó la frente mientras me susurraba:

—Era una bromita, eh. Si sabes que yo por ti hasta remato mi corazón en Mercado Libre.

—Vaya, veo que me amas mucho. En fin, ¿a qué venía lo de la película?

—¿Has visto Pearl Harbor?

—¿Eh?

—¡Buenísimo! No la has visto —parecía decírselo a sí mismo más que a mí —. ¿Te animas a ver una película de guerra y romance conmigo esta noche?

—¿Otra cita?

—Sí, sí —contestó impaciente. El frío que ingresó por la puerta abierta me llegó hasta los huesos.

—De acuerdo. ¡Te estaré esperando!

Su sonrisa contrastó con la negrura de la noche y antes de irse por completo, me besó la coronilla y salió al trote hacia su casa. Le perdí de vista en pocos segundos.

Cerré con llave la puerta y busqué el imán de la pizza. Me pedí una grande de muzzarella y el chico me la trajo en poco menos de cuarenta minutos. Simpático (pensamiento sarcástico). Cené en silencio, un silencio que no escuchaba hacía mucho tiempo. Eso me hizo acordar a mi vida en Seattle y me estremecí al pensar en mi madre. Recordé también que Seth no me había terminado de decir qué había pasado en el bosque, pero no sabía qué era peor: si el problema que había aparecido esta mañana o el regreso de mi ex. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Me senté en el sofá a esperar a mi novio y ambienté el sitio como si fuera una verdadera sala de cine. O algo por el estilo. Nos preparé dos tazas de chocolate caliente y avivé al fuego, dándole un espacio más _romántico._ Me reí en mi fuero interno al verme tan obsesionada con aquello.

El tiempo se pasó con lentitud y pocos minutos antes del regreso de Seth, Emily me telefoneó. Me avisó que se iban a quedar hasta el viernes en la casa de su madre y ella estaba preocupada porque durante una semana iba a tener que vivir de deliverys. ¡Qué mujer tan tonta! Le agradecí por su preocupación y le aseguré que yo iba a estar bien.

—¿Me extrañaste? —me preguntó Seth abrazándome por la cintura cuando le abrí para que entrara.

—Muchísimo, casi que no podía respirar.

Nos acomodamos en el sillón y mientras mirábamos esas propagandas de películas, nos bebimos el chocolate.

—¿Y de qué trata? —quise saber

—De cuando los japoneses nos atacaron. Fue algo bastante estúpido por su parte, la verdad.

—Sí lo sé. ¿Es que estaban tan aburridos que querían otra guerra mundial?

—Por lo visto...

Sin embargo, yo no quería acabar con el cuestionario en aquel momento. Me atacaba una duda circunstancial que me comía por dentro... La chica de la caja, la protagonista, parecía ser...atractiva.

—¿La miras porque hay guerra, no? Me refiero, porque hay hay acción.

—Y porque **la** protagonista se re parte.

Curvé una ceja claramente celosa. La había visto en la portada de la caja y había mucho para envidiarle.

—El morocho no es feo —comenté yo como quien no quiere la cosa —, y el rubio...mm, tiene buena espalda.

—Yo tengo buena espalda.

—Uff...

Bueno, la verdad no podía negarle aquello; la enorme y ancha espalda de Seth era una de mis debilidades. Por cierto, ¿de qué manera podía yo contraatacar con semejante afirmación? Seth se volvió a mi con una sonrisa tan grande como un corte de sandía; se la estaba pasando genial.

Aunque, claro, era muy fácil decir que tenías lomo si eras un hombre lobo que rutinariamente sale a correr en forma de lobo por un bosque que tiene kilómetros. Preferí mantener la boca cerrada porque no me la quería embarrar más.

—Te la das de capo...—fue lo único que pude decir.

—Te revienta que te haya tapado la boca —susurró con su voz grave, aquella que casi nunca empleaba. Tenía esa tonalidad masculina, de hombre, no de adolescente. Profunda y casi diría aterciopelada, ¿por qué no?, ¿acaso sólo los vampiros podían tenerla? Su voz era casi igual a sus caricias, ¡malditas caricias!

—¿Podemos ver la película? —a diferencia de la suya, mi voz era una réplica exacta de lo ofendida que estaba. Y sí, me reventaba el hecho de que me hubiera pasado el trapo de esa manera. Me crucé de brazos y clavé los ojos en la pantalla.

La película ya había empezado cuando sentí cómo su brazo se pasaba por encima de mis hombros, tratando de pegarme a su cuerpo. Intenté hacerme la difícil, pero, ¡tienen que entenderme! Hacía un frío de morirse, el fuego de la chimenea era un fósforo al lado del cuerpo de él, y eso Seth lo tenía claro. Todo él era mi debilidad y ya llegaba un momento que él se abusaba de ello. Me reí en mi fuero interno por lo estúpido que era pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Bueno está bien, te perdono —dije. Él rodó los ojos.

Le miré con rabia fingida y me acurruqué en su pecho. La película comenzó y me perdí entre sus imágenes. Cuando ella, Evelyn Johnson la enfermera, apareció en escena me reprimí. De veras era hermosa.... preferí callarme la boca y continuar mirando la película. Era gracioso ver el triángulo amoroso entre ella, Rafe y Danny, y en cierto sentido me hizo acordar a lo que Will, Seth y yo vivimos. Puse los ojos en blanco, era de lo más estúpido comparar mi vida con el drama de una película.

Estaba muerta de sueño, sin embargo, resistí hasta el final. Las lágrimas no faltaron y el enojo se desapareció hasta no dejar rastros. Seth me abrazaba con firmeza y no faltaban esos besos cálidos que me dejaba sobre los cachetes o sobre el cuello. Sabía que él se iba a quedar a dormir conmigo y saber que su calor y su protección me iban a acompañar en todo momento me hacía sentir un extraño calor en el pecho.

—_¿Vamos a volar, Danny? _—Rafe tomó al niño en brazos, luego de que éste le hubiera asentido con la cabeza. La próxima imagen era de él con el niño sobre su regazo y ambos volando en una avioneta.

Las lágrimas me bloqueaban toda la vista y gemía como condenada. Me sentí una tonta al llorar de esa manera, pero no me avergonzaba para nada. Me quedé mirando los créditos unos minutos hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Miré a Seth quien miraba con rostro inexpresivo la pantalla.

—No puedo creer que no te hayas emocionado —balbuceé moqueando.

—Ay, por favor —puso los ojos en blanco.

Tomé unos pañuelos descartables y me sequé los ojos y vacié mi nariz. Luego, tomé las tazas y las puse en remojo. A la mañana siguiente me encargaría de lavarlas.

—Sabes, Lucy —me dijo acariciándome el rostro —, se ha hecho muy tarde para que yo me vuelva a casa a estas horas y a mi me gustaría saber si me podía quedar contigo —era obvio que le iba a decir que sí, no solo porque me enfermaba el hecho de que se expusiera a la nevada que se producía afuera ( a pesar de que su cuerpo se adaptaría perfectamente), sino, porque también, había usado una voz tan tierna e inocente, que al segundo me compró.

—De acuerdo. Esto, Seth, ¿dónde piensas dormir?

—Contigo,desde luego.

Le regalé una sonrisa. Tomé su mano y lo arrastré, literalmente, hasta el piso de arriba. Me detuve en mi habitación e ingresé.

—Tú espérame en la habitación de Sam y de Emily. Ponte cómodo mientras yo me cambio.

—Lucy, espera —puso una mano para evitar que cerrara la puerta —. ¿La cama de dos plazas.... es por algo? —noté como sus mejillas se volvieron un poco más oscuras, como si se hubiera ruborizado.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta? Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de su sentido y me reí nerviosa entre dientes.

—¡Oh!...Bueno..yo..., pensé que ese sería el mejor lugar ya que en mi cama no entramos y en la de Lucian menos. Excepto que quieras dormir en el sillón...

—No,no,no. Descuida, te espero allá.

Desapareció en unos segundos y me apresuré a buscar algo presentable. Maldije que usara como pijama una sudadera vieja con un pantalón gastado; era totalmente impresentable. Revolví y revolví y encontré por mera causalidad, un conjunto que había usado en casa de los Cullen. Me lo puse y tras respirar varias veces hondo, me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano.

Allí, me esperaba mi novio de espaldas a mí y con la vista fija en la ventana. No llevaba playera, la había arrojado a algún sitio del lugar y ambas manos reposaban sobre sus caderas. Me derretí de amor —y me babeé como loca —, al verle con esa posición tan provocadora. Caminé sigilosamente hasta él y le abracé por la espalda.

Me hizo ruido en la cabeza lo concentrado que parecía estar en la ventana, mirando a través del vidrio. Parecía estar buscando algo, y con la mirada calculadora que casi nunca usaba, escrutaba el oscuro bosque. Sus músculos estaban tensos, su mirada dura, su mandíbula apretada con fuerzas.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

Mi pregunta pareció no haber sido nunca formulada. Seth se giró sobre sus talones y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nada. Olvídalo —me contestó usando esa despreocupación suya tan característica. Su sonrisa torcida me hizo olvidar completamente lo que había pensado minutos atrás.

Me besó con dulzura y cuidado en los labios y me llevó hasta la cama. Por más que contábamos con varias capas de frazadas, a mi me bastó con sentir el calor de los brazos de Seth. Con su respiración sobre mi oreja, su cuerpo en contacto con el mío y la paz de su persona, no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

* * *

Sí, sí, sí, como dos semanas sin subir. Sepan disculparme ! Bueno, no tengo muchos comentarios para este cap, excepto en la parte del diálogo de la película de **PEARL HARBOR **( ah, antes de que me olvide, SE LA MIRANNNN si es que no la vieron ). Les decía, no sé si es eso lo que dice el personaje, pero bue, era algo por el estilo. Las que lo vieron, espero que no se hagan problema si es que no la puse exacta y las que no la vieron LA MIRAN ASÍ ENTIENDEN ESA PARTE (? jajajajaja.

Ahora bien, gracias a :** LECABEL** por habernos hecho la propaganda de ENDLESS LOVE ! Te dedico el capitulo, ;)


	24. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

**

* * *

**

—¿¡Qué! —chilló Nessie volviéndose a mi —. ¡¿Cinco días durmiendo en la misma cama y no quieres que piense en tu virginidad! ¡Tienes que estar loca!

Miré hacia mi alrededor con inquietud mientras le siseaba para que se callara. Nessie casi que gritaba lo que decía y la gente nos miraba como si de locas nos tratásemos. Cuando todos volvieron a lo que hacían previamente, le propiné un golpe en el brazo, y por más que lo hice con moderada fuerza, Nessie pareció ni sentirlo.

—¡Vete al infierno! —contesté con enojo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Luce! Deberías ponerte en mi lugar...

—¡Deberías usar la cabeza, Nessie! ¿Cómo rayos puedes pensar que Seth y yo vamos a tener sexo si ni siquiera tenemos una semana de novios? —la miré de hito a hito a la espera de su respuesta —. ¡Tú deberías ponerte en mi lugar! ¿Qué pensarías de mi si te dijera lo mismo que has dicho tú?

Nessie desvió la mirada al piso e hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en los míos, se mostraron claramente arrepentidos

—Vaya, lo siento...

—¡No me estás contestando!

Torció el gesto y frunció el ceño.

—Vale —suspiró —. Pensaría que no me conoces lo suficiente como para acusarme de esa manera. Me sentiría un poco herida, también.

—¿Y qué más?

—Me preguntaría qué actitud mía te hubiera llevado a pensar eso de mí...

—Ajá —respiré hondo; era precisamente lo que a mí me pasaba —. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Nessie asintió levemente con la cabeza y tomó una pequeña bota de invierno color marrón oscuro y la examinó detalladamente con la vista. Sus ojos me miraban de soslayo y la mueca en sus labios permanecía.

—No creí que te fuera a doler tanto —murmuró.

—No seas boba —la miré —. No es que me haya dolido, pero...es difícil tomarse tu comentario en broma. De cualquier forma, no debí enojarme tanto. Lo siento.

Una sonrisa larga y ancha fue su simple respuesta. Me abrazó con fuerza y, alegre, volvió a su entretenido labor de examinar zapatos de la nueva temporada de otoño-invierno.

—_Sex and the city _me pareció una película genial, ¿no lo crees?

—Sinceramente, fue estupenda —admití entre risas. Nessie me había pedido verla en su casa esta tarde, y no pude negármele. —. He oído que están trabajando en la número dos.

—¡No te la puedo creer! —chilló encantada —. ¡AAHHHH! ¡Tengo que llamar a Alice, tengo que llamar a Alice!

Acto seguido, tomó su _blackberry _de adentro de su bolso Luis Vuitton y se puso a parlotear con Alice. Me reí entre dientes y me puse, por mi parte, a mirar la larga fila de zapatos, botas (cortas, largas, de terciopelo, de colores vivos, de colores apagados, ect), que parecían desfilar delante de mis ojos.

Habíamos venido a Port Ángles con la simple misión de ir de compras. En realidad, era un simple pasatiempos o distracción ya que nuestros novios —intrépidos hombres lobo sedientos de aventura —, estaban haciendo su ronda de patrullaje. Para no embolarnos en mi casa o en la suya, habíamos decido pasar una tarde de compras.

La fortuna de los Cullen, le permitía a Nessie adquirir bellísimos atuendos, bolsos, accesorios y zapatos y por mi parte, me gasté la mitad del dinero que tenía ahorrado gracias a las ganancias que me brindaban el departamento en Seattle, mi antiguo hogar; lo había alquilado hacía poco menos de un mes y medio. Y no podía quejarme por las ganancias...

—¡Me dijo que ni bien tuviéramos las fechas de estreno, que le avisáramos y que se tomaría el primer vuelo para verla con nosotras! —se quedó pensativa unos segundos y añadió con voz ausente —: ¿Crees que a Jake le molestaría que nos tomáramos un vuelo a Inglaterra? Ya sabes, cambiar de aires...

Volvió su mirada a mi y se encontró con mis ojos una décima de segundos después. Mi boca debería de estar, a esas alturas, rozando el suelo y mis ojos, abiertos como plato, miraban a los de Nessie con incredubilidad.

—¿Me estás proponiendo ir a Inglaterra solamente para ver _Sex and the city 2_?

Nessie asintió como si se tratara de algo obvio. Me puse de pie inmediatamente y, aunque casi me caigo a la mierda por no medir mi equilibrio —estaba subida a unas botas de cinco centímetros —, la tomé de los hombros y la sacudí con locura.

—¡Esas cosas no se preguntan, Ness! —le dije eufórica —. ¡Desde luego que sí, desde luego que sí!

Nessie me sonrió con camaradería y con cuidado apartó mis manos de sobre sus hombros. Sopló sobre sus uñas y luego las pasó por su pecho, con una cara llena de orgullo.

—Soy una genio.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero, ¿qué piensas decirles a Seth y a Jacob?

—Pues que aremos un viaje...de...¿visita?

—¿Y si les decimos la verdad?

—Eso sería aburrido, ¿no crees?

Intercambiamos rápidas miradas y luego nos reímos. Buscamos a la empleada y le dimos los pares de botas que cada una se había elegido. Pocos minutos después, íbamos en camino a la playa de aparcamiento donde Nessie había dejado su Volkswagen Beetle color gris.

Al dar la mirada con el bosque, mi mente visualizó el rostro de Seth. Me olbigué a cambiar su hermoso cuerpo humano, en un enorme lobo de pelaje arena, corriendo por el invenso bosque congelado. Me pregunté que sería de él y tomé mi teléfono para hacer un par de llamadas.

—¿A quién llamas? —quiso saber mientras encendía el auto.

—A Sue.

—¿Para...?

—Me gustaría saber si hay alguna novedad de los chicos... —Nessie no me contestó, mas era obvio que la preocupación le había enmudecido. Aguardé unos pacientes segundos hasta que Sue atendió —. ¿Hola, Sue?

—Hola, Lucy. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Hay...novedades?

Sue se tardó unos minutos en contestar. Me pareció escuchar como se movía con rapidez por una habitación y que, luego de disculparse con alguien, cerraba una puerta. Luego de un suspiro, ella contestó. Debía de estar en compañía de Charlie, y para evitarle un mal momento al Jefe de policías, ella debió de mudarse de habitación. Aunque, esto me llamó la atención porque, «supuestamente», él ya estaba al tanto del secreto de los lobos...

—Sí; estarán hasta mañana en el bosque.

_Mierda._

—¡Oh! —me mordí el labio —. ¿Está muy grave?

—Incontrolable.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Noté como Nessie prestaba más atención a la comunicación que al manejo y, para colmo, ya estábamos en la autopista.

—Bueno, gracias. Te veré luego, entonces.

—Así espero —me dijo con aire ausente —. Hasta pronto.

—Vale —murmuré cuando colgué —. ¡Que se lo lleve el diablo!

Cegada por el enojo y la rabia que me causaban estar separada de Seth, no le presté atención al ceño fruncido de Nessie. Cuando estuve un poco más calmada, me volví a ella con gesto cansado. Un día más sin Seth, un día más sin verle, un día más sin razones. Ponerme en el lugar de Nessie y viceversa era tan sencillo como respirar; ella y yo nos comprendíamos mutuamente. Ambas sufríamos porque nuestros novios se jugaban la vida en una tarea ancestral, pero eso era algo que, a pesar de que no lo elegían, se volvía una obligación. Nadie podía declarar en contra de ello porque así eran las cosas. De cualquier manera, se suponía que el honor de formar parte de aquella manada no se comparaba con nada.

—Era obvio, Lu —dijo ella por fin y rompiendo con el silencio, que solamente era interrumpido por el suave ronroneo del motor —. Un licántropo no se controla de un día para el otro.

—Ya hace una semana que Bruce está causando problemas. ¿Por qué no simplemente le envían a lo más profundo del bosque? Con la ciudad cerca, nunca va a encontrar la serenidad que necesita.

Nessie suspiró.

—Yo también quiero que _él _esté conmigo, no te olvides de eso.

Apreté los dientes. Giré la cabeza y clavé los ojos en la línea blanca que estaba en el borde del camino de la autopista. Parecía nunca tener fin, al igual questa maldita pesadilla salida de un cuento de terror.

—De cualquier forma —continuó ella como quien no quiere la cosa —, que un licántropo «verdadero» es un problema no solo para nosotros, sino que también, para los Vulturis.

—¿Los qué? —pregunté mirándola de repente. Nessie ladeó su rostro y su frente llena de arrugas me indicó que esos tipos no eran nada bueno —. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es que los problemas nunca se acaban? —me lamenté —. ¿Quienes son esos Vulturis, Nessie?

—Son una antigua familia de vampiros que vienen a «representar» a la nobleza de los vampiros. Son algo así como los principales protectores de la ley que _nos _rige, y, además de ser muy respetados por todos los vampiros del mundo, también difunden miedo a conciencia —me quedé callada, creyendo que su descripción iba a continuar —. Aunque, es discutible ya que yo no soy del todo vampiro y ellos «mandan» a los de esa especie.

Presté mucha atención a cómo ella les describía; casi que lo hacía con odio y bronca. Había estado apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que apenas si le salían las palabras por la boca. Las manos, apretadas en torno al volante, habían clavado las uñas en el tapizado de cuero del volante del auto y no dudaba que iban a dejar marcas permanentes.

—No parecen caerte bien.

—Les aborrezco —sus palabras parecían envenenadas y sus ojos tiraban chispas —. ¿Sabias que hace unos años vinieron a Forks? Intentaron desafiar a mi familia a una batalla y robarse a Alice, Jasper y a mis padres para su guardia, una vez que hubieran vencido.

¡Ah, buenísimo! ¿O sea que esto se remontaba desde los primeros días de vida de Nessie? Algo me decía que detrás de sus palabras, había mil cosas que Nessie estaba obviando.

—Continúa.

—Jasper parece tenerles una clase de respeto que, desde mi punto de vista, no se merecen. Tanto mamá como yo creemos que son monstruos que no tienen alma. Si fuera por mi, estarían todos muertos.

—¡Caray, Nessie! ¡Ha tenido que ser grave lo que ha pasado para que sientas esto!

—¿Te parece poco que hubieran venido con el pretexto de que una criatura como yo, mitad humana, mitad vampiro, no podía vivir en la Tierra? ¡Decían que yo debía morir!

Me quedé completamente muda con su respuesta. No me animé a mirarla porque asumí que no debía estar de humor. Sin embargo, escuchaba con claridad a su agitada respiración y si el ronroneo del motor no fuera tan evidente, apostaba que su latido hubiera sido sencillo de escuchar.

—¿Te querían matar? —pregunté sin ocultar mi descontento.

De pronto, nos vimos envueltas en un inmenso y denso bosque. No me había fijado para nada en la nieve que había estado cayendo desde la salida del local en Port Ángeles; copos de nieve desde el cielo habían cubierto las copas de los árboles, convirtiendo el paisaje exterior en un manto blanco y frío. Nessie encendió la calefacción y se frotó un brazo con fuerza.

—Ese era el plan —me contestó con un hilo de voz —. Esa fue la segunda vez que hombres lobo y vampiros se unieron para enfrentar un enemigo en común.

Vi una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios y cómo sus manos aflojaron el agarre al volante. Me contagió su repentina tranquilidad y me animé a mirarla a la cara.

—Todo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, ¿y sabes qué?, recuerdo que Jake no me dejó ni un momento sola.

—El poder de la imprimación —murmuré riendo entre dientes.

—Quizás —ladeó la cabeza y la inclinó para mirarme, aunque no apartó los ojos del vidrio —. ¿Sabes?, a pesar de que tenemos que esperarles, vale la pena.

—¿Ser novias de hombres lobo? —me reí a carcajada limpia —. ¡Seguro! Más en invierno...

Nessie y yo nos miramos y a los segundos no estábamos riendo, disfrutando de que la tensión se había disipado, como la neblina horas después del amanecer. Nessie puso un poco de música de fondo mientras que yo trataba de entretenerme mirando la nieve caer y cubrir toda la superficie. Entonces, mi teléfono reclamó atención y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando leí quién era el remitente.

—¡Eh, Lu! —me llamó Nessie con voz alarmada —. Te has puesto blanca. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Seguro que ella se esperaba alguna noticia de los chicos en el bosque, pero no se imaginaba a quién se le había ocurrido cagarme el buen momento. Tragué saliva haciendo sonido y me acaricié la sienes. Leí en voz alta el contenido del mensaje:

—«Me gustaría verte. Aclarar todo de una vez. No seas cobarde».

—¿Es de William, no? —no le pude contestar porque un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió. De cualquier forma, era medio obvio —. Vaya, qué chico tan pesado.

Me volví a ella con violencia y la fulminé con la mirada. ¿Era todo lo que tenía para decirme?

—¡Sólo digo que se hace mucho drama! Bueno, ambos: tú y él. Por qué no se juntan en un bar, charlan las cosas y ¡problema resuelto! Dile que en media hora estarás en el Loudge, que si quiere verte, será ahí y en media hora —soltó unas risitas y agregó con malicia —: Agrégale que es la única oportunidad para que se vean.

Le hubiera soltado una larga lista de insultos, pero estaba bastante ocupada escribiendo el mensaje. Me temblaban las manos, además de que las tenía sudadas, y me encontraba lo suficientemente confusa como para no pensar con claridad. Lo único que tenía en mente era que me iba a reencontrar con William quien, aparentemente, había vuelto a su estado humano. ¿Cómo estaría él físicamente? ¿Cuántos cambios le habrían afectado el cuerpo? ¿Y la personalidad?

—A Seth no le hará gracia que me reúna con él —dije más para mí que para ella.

—Cierra la boca.

—Se enfadará.

—No te preocupes.

—Tendría que avisarle...

—¡OH, LUCY! —me gritó. A la vez, su pie cayó con fuerza contra el pedal del freno y el auto se detuvo abruptamente. Suerte que llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y me evité un golpe en la cabeza, pero por las dudas, usé las manos para no estrellarme contra el vidrio —. ¡Por Dios! Mira, Seth no va a enojarse por eso, yo me encargaré de que esté tranquilo. Además, estará en el bosque, no tiene porqué enterarse ahora.

La idea no terminaba de gustarme, pero cuando quise cancelar el envío del mensaje, la pantalla me anunciaba con un «mensaje enviado» que ya era demasiado tarde. El silencio sepulcral que se extendió en esos segundos fue aterrador y poco después, Nessie reanudó la marcha.

—Tú no tienes que estar nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

No le contesté. Estaba ocupada en controlar y normalizar mi respiración; mi cerebro no podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez y menos en aquellos momentos. Era clara mi inquietud y Nessie lo notó, incomodándose también. Hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua.

—Escucha, Lucy, ya ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que le has visto. Yo creo que él debe estar más tranquilo, más _abierto_. Ya lo debe de tener superado, si no, no creo que te haya querido citar para conversar.

—Quizás sólo quiera armar una pelea entre Seth y yo...Él sabe lo mucho que le va a molestar a Seth que yo no le avise.

—O quizás quiere arreglarse contigo. Escucha, él ya sabe que algún día, su imprimación aparecerá. Sólo tiene que ser paciente.

Torcí el gesto y me quedé callada. El resto del camino fue meditación mental. Las palabras se atropellaban en mi cabeza y se acumulaban con violencia en mi boca, dispuestas a embarrar más la situación. Antes de lo esperado, ya estaba en frente al bar.

—Mantén la calma, ¿quieres? —me dijo Nessie antes de que yo abriera la puerta —. Todo saldrá bien —agregó con voz dulce y cariñosa.

Hice una especie de sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de disgusto y salí del auto. El frío me heló la sangre y por ello me apresuré a ingresar al local. Atestado de gente, el sitio estaba cálido y lleno de murmullos de gente, choques de vasos, sonidos metálicos como el roce de los cubiertos y risas estridentes. Un camarero bajito, un poco más grande que yo se acercó hasta donde me encontraba.

—Una mesa para dos —dije antes de darle la oportunidad a que hablara —. Espero a un chico...grande, de pelo negro y enormes ojos verdes —¿qué más podría decirle para ayudarle a identificar a Will para que le indicara dónde estaría yo sentada? —. Es **muy** grande —supuse que al enfatizar la palabra, el mensaje quedaría claro.

El chico me indicó una mesa al lado de la ventana y aguardé un par de minutos. De repente, el sonido de los murmullos quedó completamente interrumpido. Alguien había llegado y captando la atención del público y empleados. Inmediatamente, me puse roja como un morrón y estiré el cuello con timidez para intentar divisar a la enorme maza de músculos con ojos verdes que habría llegado a mi encuentro.

Y sin mucho esfuerzo, le vi.

Enorme, más de lo que yo me habría imaginado jamás, Will me buscaba con sus bellas esmeraldas entre toda la gente. Su pecho era gigante, sus hombros estaban más anchos, la ligereza de ropas y las duras facciones le daban un aspecto peligroso. Sin embargo, en lo profundo de sus pupilas, había un tinte de bondad que hacía meses que no veía.

—¡Aquí, Will!

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi y soltó el aire que llenaba sus pulmones. La gente continuó en silencio mirándole caminar hasta donde yo le esperaba. Nadie se había atrevido a interrumpir la afonía que reinaba. Will se movía con agilidad, ignorando a la perfección todas las miradas que se clavaban en su ancha espalda. Algo me decía que ya se había acostumbrado.

Un chillido de un niño reclamando atención fue el factor desencadenaste para que todos volvieran a concentrarse en sus antiguas actividades. Me sentí mucho más tranquila cuando el murmullo creció en segundos y nos hicimos invisibles para todos.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de él y descubrí que sus ojos ya no me provocaban ese estrujamiento en el corazón que casi siempre sentía al verlos. Estudié más detalladamente su rostro y me sentí feliz al casi no encontrar rastros de tristeza...o al menos no era tanta como la que yo esperaba ver.

—Hey... —dijimos a la vez.

Ambos nos callamos a la vez y nos reímos como tontos. Me hizo un gesto para que comenzara a hablar y me sorprendí cuando empleó una cálida y simpática sonrisa torcida.

—Aquí me tienes, Will.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias por venir, en serio. Ardía en deseos de volver a verte, ¿sabes? —sus palabras fueron escupidas con rapidez y a la vez haciendo un intento para ser comprendidas.

Me daba la sensación de que se moría por decirme mil cosas a la vez, pero al igual que yo, él sufría una especie de bloqueo mental que le impedía expresar claramente las ideas en mente.

—Pareciera como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que te vi —comenté arrastrando las palabras. Dolía meter el dedo en la llaga, pero Nessie estaba en lo cierto; era momento de dar la cara a este problema que ya me tenía un poco cansada.

—Sí, así es. Sé que...bueno, las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, Luce, pero a mi me gustaría... ya sabes, arreglarlas.

_Punto para Nessie._

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —sonreí —. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me pone que tú y Seth se amiguen de nuevo...!

Me puso mala cara como única respuesta. Mi ilusión alegre murió en ese mismo instante y mi sonrisa desapareció por completo, como si nunca hubiera existido un motivo válido para haberla usado.

—¿Por qué no? —quise saber.

—Porque no. Punto final.

—No puedes arreglar las cosas conmigo y con él no.

—¿Por qué no? Yo no quiero arreglarme con él.

—Porque si no te arreglas con él, difícilmente podrás arreglarte conmigo, ¿entiendes?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No es justo, Will! Él problema lo has tenido conmigo y, sin razón alguna, le has metido a él. Seth no hizo nada. Fui yo la que te rompió el corazón, la que cometió el error, ¿lo entiendes?

Me frunció el ceño y apretó la mano con fuerza. Una serie de temblores irregulares se controlaron en sus puños cerrados y sus labios, fieramente apretados, parecían tener arrugas. Ardió en sus ojos verdes un sentimiento de enojo, pero no me iba a echar atrás.

—Hagamos una cosa —dijo después de un rato —, haré un esfuerzo por...llevarme bien, pero no más allá de eso, ¿de acuerdo? —hice una mueca —. ¡No puedes pedirme más! ¡Mira, es como si yo te pidiera que tú y yo volvamos a ser novios! ¿Ahora, tú lo entiendes?

Aunque me costaba admitirlo, Will estaba en lo cierto. Yo no podía pedirle que las cosas volvieran a su sitio porque eso era lo más parecido a una misión imposible que las mismas que Tom Cruise tuvo que actuar para sus películas. Así que, aunque no estando del todo de acuerdo, asentí aceptando sus términos. No deseaba que esta «cita» desembocara en una discusión y menos con tanto público curioso.

—Y...¿cómo lo llevas? —enarqué una ceja —. Me refiero a lo de salir con un hombre lobo —se estremeció.

Busqué palabras suaves, pero que a la vez , pudieran expresarle lo feliz que era.

—Me siento muy bien, Will. Seth es un chico muy bueno. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que se preocupa por mí y de lo mucho que me cuida.

—Eso me tranquiliza —murmuró cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su enorme cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla —. Sin embargo, te dejó venir.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver?

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó el peso del cuerpo sobre el brazo. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara y me contestó:

—Yo soy un hombre lobo joven y por consiguiente, peligrosamente irritante.

—Ajam —murmuré aburrida —. ¿Se supone que tengo que tener miedo? —enarqué una ceja.

—Te admiro la valentía pero me gustaría saber qué opinaría Seth si cambio de fase tan cerca tuyo...—hizo una pausa en la cual medité sus palabras —...no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

Sus palabras atravesaron mi cabeza como filosas cuchillas y me abrieron grandes heridas al sólo imaginarme el dolor de Seth porque yo saliera herida. Me aferré a la idea de que Will sería incapaz de cometer tal terror, y, de que todo esto, formaba parte de una estúpida broma.

—No te pases, Will —le advertí —. Que yo me vaya de aquí ahora puede dolerte más que una trompada de Seth.

—Tienes razón —admitió —. Pero a ti te dolería tanto como a mí...incluso más que Seth me pegara una «trompada» —usó comillas en la última palabra.

—Qué infantil eres, Will —dije tomándome el puente de la nariz.

—Sin embargo, estuviste seis meses de novia conmigo. ¡Algo debo tener!

Le fulminé con la mirada y evalué seriamente la idea de pararme e irme inmediatamente, pero aún el enojo que me invadía por sus comentarios tan molestos y desubicados no podía con la alegría de darme cuenta que él —aparentemente — ya no sufría. Quizás tuviera que soportar un tiempo esas bromitas pesadas, pero si al fin y al cabo iban a desembocar en una mejor relación, estaba segura de que valdría la pena.

—Como sea —sentencié —. Escúchame, ¿cómo es esto de que tu hermano es un... —miré hacia ambos lados —...licántropo? —la palabra salió de mi boca en unos decibeles tan bajos que apenas él me escuchó. Su rostro, de repente, se puso serio.

—Es raro —reconoció —. Mis viejos todavía no lo saben y no lo tienen que saber. Aunque, mi hermana es la que me preocupa...

—¿Kiara? —casi que escupí su nombre.

—Sí, ¡Kiara! —contestó como si fuera algo obvio —. Hablando de ella...me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Sentí un sudor frío sobre mi nuca y sobre la frente, motivo por el cual, se me erizó el vello de la piel. Traducción: algo malo iba a pasar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mi hermana es...bueno... yo se que ustedes dos, literalmente, se odian —agradecí la simpleza y veracidad de sus palabras —, pero me gustaría, tú sabes, que aprendieran a llevarse bien... Además, tienen personas en común...

—Que tu hermana tenga fantasías con mi novio no significa que...

—Me estaba refiriendo a mí; ya sé que Kiara babea por Seth —y casi que escupió el nombre.

—Tú no eres alguien, precisamente, irrelevante —bromeé sarcásticamente.

—Tú sigue escondiendo tus sentimientos, tú sigue jugando ese jueguito de «chica madura» —nos reímos entre dientes —. Volviendo al tema, por más que Kiara aún no lo sabe, sospecha y temo que cuando se entere de todo sufra un _shock. _

Me hubiera encantado decir un fuerte y claro «¿¡Y a mi que me importa!», pero además de que era sumamente desubicado, sólo iba a traer como resultado embarrar la buena charla que hasta el momento habíamos mantenido. Por eso, solo me limité a asentir.

—Vale. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Tú y Nessie son las únicas de su edad que saben el secreto.

—Teóricamente, Nessie tiene siete años —objeté.

—Física y mentalmente, no —contraatacó.

—Vale, vale —suspiré —. Veré que puedo hacer... ¡Aunque no te prometo nada!

—Esto pondría muy feliz a Seth, ¿sabes? —dijo con una voz suavemente llevadera, dulce y cariñosa. Hipnotizante —, él la quiere mucho...

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Que ella también se predisponga, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que Kiara quiera ser mi amiga siendo yo la novia de su AMOR IMPOSIBLE —remarqué las palabras para que, por lo menos él, no tuviera dudas.

—¡Tienes razón! —se llevó las manos al rostro —. ¿Crees que debería decirle algo así como «¡Oye, Kiara! ¡Lucy te tirará indirectas para que sean amigas, porque a mi me preocupa que entres en shock al saber que Bruce y yo somos hombres lobo!» —me puso mala cara y entendí que ese «tienes razón» entraba en la joda —. Me tienes que estar bromeando, ¿a que si? ¡No puedes pedirme eso porque si no, no tendría sentido lo que yo te estoy pidiendo!

—Uy, está bien, esta bien —por alguna extraña casualidad, cuando dije eso, miré mi reloj y los ojos salieron de sus órbitas —. ¡Ay, mierda! Vaya, Will, ¡el tiempo vuela y en Forks anochece temprano! Tengo que irme. Ha sido...un...gusto haberte vuelto a ver — me coloqué guantes y bufanda mientras hablaba.

Will fue más rápido y tomó mi abrigo y me ayudó a ponérmelo. Luego, me facilitó el bolso con una ancha sonrisa cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro. Dudé si darle un beso en la mejilla ya que temía que le pudiera llegar a confundir las cosas. Aunque, no sé que podría llegar a confundirse sabiendo él lo poderosa que era la imprimación, además de que Will sabía que yo jamás traicionaría a Seth.

—Te queda lindo el nuevo look —reconoció con cierta timidez.

Mis ojos se quedaron pegados a los suyos durante unos segundos donde mis mejillas ardieron como brazas de fuego. Sonreí tímidamente y le agradecí con un siseo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias, tomaré un taxi.

—Esta lindo para caminar —insistió.

—Cuando eres un hombre lobo, sí.

—¡Por favor! —me suplicó, con una tierna e irresistible carita de perro mojado.

Hice una mueca para ponerme firme en mi decisión, pero luego comprendí que, quizás, esta fuera una de las pocas veces donde él pudiera ser feliz...al menos hasta que su imprimación apareciera. Accedí increíblemente fácil y pocos segundos después, caminábamos lentamente por las calles de Forks. La nieve caía en poca cantidad y soplaba un viento helado. Cada tanto, algunos autos pasaban a nuestro lado con moderada velocidad, ya que corrían el riesgo de que sus llantas resbalasen.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó.

—Una noche de piajamas me espera en casa de Nessie —ladeé el rostro hacia su lado —. Miraremos tenebrosas películas románticas.

Hizo un gesto de pánico dramatizado. Después de haberme reído, se volvió a poner en una despreocupada posición, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su buzo deportivo negro.

—Creí que no te gustaban...

—Estoy en un proceso de cambio, ¿sabías? Quiero transformarme en una completa adolescente femenina...Quiero decir, dejar mis malos hábitos (insultos, por ejemplo ) y convertirme en una señorita —nuestras miradas se encontraron y leí en sus ojos la completa incomprensión hacia mis palabras. Más bien, imaginé que Will las consideraba estúpidas —. Lo hago, principalmente, por Seth. Es una promesa que le he hecho.

—Entiendo —murmuró —. Aun que... lamentaría que la Lucy que conozco desapareciera por una ridícula promesa. Creéme, trato de entenderte. ¿Vas a cambiar porque él te lo pidió? ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

—¡Will, él no me pidió nada! ¡Es algo que yo quiero hacer! ¿Por qué siempre quieres encontrar la manera de romper lo que tengo con Seth? No es eso lo que acordamos en el bar...

desvió enseguida la mirada hacia el otro lado. Noté como los músculos de los hombros los tensaba y los temblores que comenzaban a cruzar su cuerpo. Segundos después, los temblores sólo se concenraron en sus puños, los cuales yacían calentitos y abrigados en uno de los bolsillos de su buzo.

Ahora que me lo ponía a pensar, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo Will caminando en forma de humano por las calles de Forks? ¿No se suponía que debía de estar con los otros? Supuestamente, mi novio iba a pasar la noche en forma de lobo y en el bosque y él no parecía muy apurado por volver y ayudar a sus hermanos.

—¿Tú no deberías estar con ellos en el bosque? —inquirí con cierto aire de acusación.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Estoy para cuidar a mi hermana. Además, Bruce no está tan fuera de control...

—¿Entonces por qué todavía estan en el bosque? Se supone que tu hermano y su...problema son lo único que retiene a la manada en el bosque.

—En realidad...hay algo más... —cerró abruptamente la boca y evitó mi mirada. Comencé a caminar más lento, pero él apretujó el paso, como si de un momento a otro, deseara aparecer en casa de Nessie para deshacerse de mi y usar al bosque como escondite. Cobarde.

—¿Qué cosa? —quise saber.

—Veras...yo... —me miró con los ojos bañados en desesperación —. ¡No puedo decírtela!

—¡¿Por qué no!

—Deberías preguntárselo a tu hermano... —me contestó apretando los dientes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sam como todo esto?

—Órdenes del Alfa —rezongó.

—¡Me importan un carajo las órdenes del Alfa!

—¡Yo no puedo violarlas! ¡No puedo desobedecerlas, Lucy!

—¡Inténtalo!

necesitaba urgentemente saber qué otro motivo les retenía en el bosque, y el condenado de Will tendría que decírmelo. No iba a tolerar la espera hasta mañana, y desperdiciar mi tiempo con Seth en una maldita pelea, porque, me imaginaba que Seth no iba a soltarme la información tan fácilmente.

Will se mordió el labio y me escrutó nervioso con la mirada. Habíamos dejado de caminar y ahora él iba de un lado para el otro, jalando sus cabellos, los cuales tenía bastante largos. Era el mismo corte que tenía Zac Ecfron en HSM 3.

—Mira...hay...bueno...son ellos, como los Cullen, pero...¡Argh!

—¿Vampiros?

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Piensa! ¿Qué pueden querer hacer en un bos...?

—¿Alimentarse ?

—¡Sí!

—¿De humanos? —inquirí con repulsión.

—¡Síí!

—¿Y por qué no los matan de una vez? —lo dije como si fuera algo bastante obvio.

Sus ojos se entristecieron de repente y se desviaron al suelo. Por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado a hablar sentí presente al frío en mis venas. Comencé a temblar y el sonido de mis dientes tiritando comenzó a ser un poco insoportable.

—No creo que quieras saberlo...

Le miré de hito a hito en completo silencio. Se me cerró el estómago y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Y entonces, al leer el juego de emociones y sentimientos en su rostro y mirada, entendí por qué él me dijo que yo no querría saberlo...

Antes de darme tiempo a una maldita reacción, un coche se había estacionado a pocos metros de donde estábamos. Nessie me llamaba desde el coche de patrulla de Charlie; era momento de irme. Will parecía un poco preocupado por mi estado, sin embargo, se limitó a saludarme con la mano. Caminé lentamente hasta el auto, sintiéndome un zombi con cada paso. Cuando entré al auto, mecánicamente saludé a mi amiga y a su abuelo. La enorme figura de Will desapareció de mi vista segundos después de que Charlie puso en marcha en auto, encaminándonos a su casa.

Un aullido prolongado me causó un nuevo escalofrío. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenazaban con huir de mi rostro.

_Seth, te necesito conmigo _pensé.

* * *

Bueno, hace mil años qe no subía capítulo ! Pobre novela, la tengo re abandonada :S. Primero que nada, estuve bastante ocupada con el cierre de trimestre. ¿Les hago un resumen de cómo me fue? **TENGO QUE PONERME LAS PILAS** ¬¬ La p*ta madre ¬¬¬¬¬¬. Después, con **Mica Lautner**, estamos a full con **_Endless Love_**, la historia que estamos haciendo juntas y que narra la vida amorosa de Embry Call :)Estoy re contenta por el éxito que está teniendo !

Bueno, supongo que a Promiscuous no le quedan muchos caps ( esta vez es en serio ajajaja ), ya más o menos me voy haciendo una idea del final. El tema, es escribir los capítulos ! JJAJAJAJA. Lo peor, es que, creo que tengo baja ( con menos de seis, que significa TRIMESTRE DESAPROBADO) MATEMÁTIC y eso significa que mi mama me va a sacar la computadora U_U . qué cruel que es la vida!

**¡MATEMÁTICAS DE MIERDAAAAA! LAS ODIO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

AJAJAJAJAJAJA, PERDON, CHICAS! TENIA QUE DESCARGARME ! AJAJAJAJAJ

ASÍQE, DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP Y TENGANME PACIENCIA :)

GRACIAS

_mica_


	25. Motivos de sobra para pegarme un tiro

-Capítulo 25-

* * *

**Motivos de sobra para pegarme un tiro**

**

* * *

**

Nessie apagó de golpe el televisor.

—Cuatro películas románticas después y tú sigues con esa hermosa cara de culo —me dijo con enojo —. ¿No piensas contarme qué tal te fue con Will?

A decir verdad, me sentía más muerta que viva. Esto podía ser la consecuencia de dos cosas; la primera, era que me había comido —como Nessie bien había dicho —, cuatro largas y dramáticas películas románticas, para las cuales, yo no estaba ni de humor, ni de ánimo. La segunda cosa que contribuía a mi estado-de-zombi, era que me era estresante recordar las palabras de Will. Hubiera sido sencillo no pensar en ella y olvidar del problema, pero el tema era que, constantemente, me atacaban la mente rompiendo con toda la paz en ella.

—¿Y bien? —exigió con impaciencia Nessie —. No quiero parecer pesada, pero por algo soy tu mejor amiga, y como tal, yo debería saber...

—Van tras de ella —le corté —. _Ella_ es la que está causando todos estos problemas de mierda —dije con voz monótona.

Estaba conteniendo las ganas de romper a llorar, y, la mejor manera de evitar el llanto, era repeler todos los sentimientos que la mezcla de peliculas románticas habían despertado en mi.

—¿_Ella_? —repitió alzando la voz varias octavas —. ¿Quién es ella?

—Chanel.

Nessie frunció el ceño. Desvió la mirada hacia la pared y se hizo el silencio. Hubiera deseado que ella continuara hablando, llenando el espacio con palabras, porque, caso contrario, me volvería loca.

—¿Tu madre?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Está drogada, literalmente, con una maldita obsesión —contesté. Volví la cabeza hacia Nessie y la miré a los ojos para decirle —: Está obsesionada con que tengo que convertirme en vampiresa, para estar con ella. No quiere que permanezca con Seth de ninguna manera.

Nessie no pudo reprimir una mueca que le descompuso todo el rostro. La sangre huyó de su rostro y la vi encogerse sobre sí misma, como si un escalofrío le hubiera recorrido la espina dorsal. Me quedé a la espera de algún tipo de consuelo, pero parecía no haber nada en su mente. Nessie estaba tan shokeada como yo.

—No puedes estar segura de ello... sólo te ha llamado una vez, y...

—Will me dijo que ese era el otro motivo por el cual los chicos permanecen en el bosque. Están en alerta roja.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —declaró con el horror pintado en el rostro —. ¡No es posible! ¡Jacob tendría que habérmelo dicho!

—Seth tampoco quiso decírmelo, Ness, pero estoy segura de que tienen un motivo por el cual no lo hicieron.

—¡Me importa una grandísima mier...!

Le tapé la boca con ambas manos. No quería que sus maldiciones acabaran por despertar a Charlie y tener que entablarnos en una larga explicación plagada de mentiras —Charlie Swam, el jefe de policía y abuelo de mi amiga, estaba al tanto de la existencia de los hombres lobo, aunque creía que su actividad estaba neutralizada. Tampoco sabía, de manera cierta, que los vampiros estaban tan presentes como los lobos —.

—Okey, tranquilízate —dije lentamente —. A nadie le va a servir que te pongas histérica.

—¡Ah, no! —comenzó a decir. Se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular dentro de la ex habitación de su madre, Bella. Ahora, era la habitación de Nessie —. ¡Jacob William Black va a escucharme! ¡Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado!

Por un momento, me olvidé de lo que mi madre estaba causando, y rodé los ojos completamente aburrida. Otra vez con eso de las promesas, con los compromisos, en definitiva, con las huevadas de Nessie. Esa enfermedad que ella tenía por querer enterarse de todo, a veces la empujaba a cometer estupideces, y mi intuición me indicó que en pocos segundos, yo estaría involucadra en alguno de sus actos sumamente instintivos.

—Nessie, relájate.

—¡Pero miren quién habla! —rugió sin dejar de dar vueltas, y mover los brazos como delirante —. ¡Tuve que soportar tu cara de muerta más de cinco horas, y me dices a mi que me relaje! ¡Por Dios, mejor cierra la boca!

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula. Sabía que no podía comenzar una discusión con ella, ya que esta era la manera que Nessie tenía de tomar y digerir las noticias. Mi manera era tan mala como la de ella, pero, por esa misma razón, tenia que soportarla, tal como ella había hecho conmigo.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo de repente, parando en seco. Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en mi y segundos después, una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro —. ¡Y tú vendrás conmigo!

—¡¿Yo? ¿¡A dónde?

—¡Al bosque! Buscaremos a Jacob y me tendrá que decir todo lo que está pasando.

—¡¿Y por qué _tenemos _que ir? ¡Tú estas loca, Renesmee Cullen! ¡Te falta el equipo entero y el DT dentro de la cabeza!

—¡No estoy loca, estoy **furiosa**!

—No seas impulsiva.

—¡Vendrás conmigo te guste o no!

—¡No iré a congelarme los huesos por un estúpido capricho!

—¿A no? —su voz aguda me causó un encogimiento en el estómago y e produjo un nudo en la garganta.

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza y...

….y veinte minutos después, estábamos dando tumbos por el bosque. Esto era completamente ridículo. Caminar po el bosque congelado, a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, con solo la luna llena como compañera. Nessie debía estar drogada hasta los pelos. ¿Qué clase de cerebro más o menos cuerdo podría dejar que su cuerpo caminara a estas horas y en este lugar? Aunque, había que reconocer que el mío estaba aún peor; un cerebro cuerdo jamás seguiría a uno que no funciona correctamente.

—¿Y qué harás cuando le encuentres? Quiero decir, ¿le harás un escándalo? No creo que pueda contestarte, estará en forma de lobo.

—Le ordenaré que cambie de fase. _Tendrá _que hacerme caso.

—Suenas tan infantil.

—No molestes. Y es una sugerencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre?

Se detuvo en seco. Su cuerpo, que iba varios metros delante de mí, se puso de frente a mi persona. Yo me abrazaba a mi cuerpo y a las dos capas de camperas de polar aislante de frío que Nessie me había prestado. Juro por Dios que la fiera expresión de Nessie me dio más miedo que mil vampiros sedientos de sangre a mi alrededor.

—Vale, me callo —murmuré temblando.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando en completo silencio. A causa del chasquido de mis dientes, me era imposible oír cualquier otro sonido que estuviera cerca. Honestamente, esperaba escuchar de un momento a otro, el trote rítmico de un enorme animal o algún tipo de gemido lobuno, o un simple aullido. Eso me haría sentir a salvo.

Pero a la vez, sabía que cuando alguno de ellos —cualquiera de los veinte lobos que nos encontrara —, no se pondría feliz de vernos andando solas por el bosque, y menos con dos enormes peligros —un licántropo incontrolable y una neófita sedienta — tan cerca. Traté de tranquilizarme y darme ánimos, haciéndome creer la mentira de que no iba a estar en problemas...

—¡Ajá! —gritó Nessie triunfante. Me pareció que le había encontrado. —. ¡Jacob William Black, más te vale que tengas una buena excus...! —Nessie dejó la frece inconclusa, iterrumpiéndose de manera repentina.

Ella había subido una pequeña cumbre y miraba estática hacia un punto fijo, más allá de lo que yo alcanzaba a ver. Con torpeza, pude yo también subir a la colina y con muchísimo esfuerzo, escruté la negrura impenetrable, para poder hayar lo que la había asustado.

No veía nada y eso me daba pánico. Sabía que algo la había asustado, porque era imposible que se hubiera puesto tan pálida y de que su cuerpo hubiera comenzado a temblar con violencia, casi como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. Me esforcé y me pareció ver, debajo de la plateada luz de la luna, una enorme y tenebrosa bola de pelos color marrón oscuro, similar al cacao. Se me frenó el corazón y la sangre se me heló en las venas cuando no reconocí al lobo...más bien, cuando dí por echo de que _eso _no era un «lobo» —como el caso de Jacob o Seth —, sino, que era un verdadero licántropo, uno de luna llena.

—Renesmee... te odio —murmuré. Las palabras me salieron del alma.

El enorme animal vociferó un aullido prolongado y en cierto punto, amenazante, como si intentara advertirnos de algo. Me di cuenta de varias cosas en el corto transcurso de cinco segundos: 1) Debí esforzarme más para convencerla de quedarnos en su casa; calentitas y seguras y 2) No sabía que era peor, si que ese lobo nos comiera vivas, o que si milagrosamente, apareciera alguno de nuestros amigos ( o novios), nos salvaran y luego, nos dieran un sermón bien denso sobre por qué no hay que hacer este tipo de excursiones.

El licántropo —o mejor dicho, Bruce Hourguen, el medio hermano de Will —, caminó con su nuevo cuerpo. Se acercó varios metros, con las fauces abiertas y luciendo tremendos colmillos. Los ojos, inyectados en ira, nos miraban alternativamente, como buscando una debilidad.

—¡! _—_gritó Nessie.

El pelo del cuello y del lomo del lobo, se erizó de inmediato. Segundos después, comencé a escuchar el rítmico trote que, minutos antes, me moría por escuchar. No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que tres enormes lobos se hubieran interpuesto entre el camino del enorme animal y el de nosotras. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, y de color gris claro, giró la cabeza hacia nosotras y la meneó con lástima. _Gracias por tu buena onda, Leah_ pensé en mi fuero interno, pero consideré conveniente guardarme las palabras.

Leah y Bruce se miraron en ese mismo momento, y el lobo cerró la boca. Sus orejas cayeron hacia atrás, como si estuviera arrepentido. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Leah caminar en dirección a él, y cómo su enorme cola lobuna se movía de un lado a otro, como cuando los canes están felices. ¿Bruce estaba a gusto con Leah?

Eso sí, no le dí crédito a mis ojos cuando contemplé el «beso» lobuno que Bruce le dio a Leah: ambos juntaron sus ocicos y gimieron por lo bajo. La boca se me abrió a mi y a Nessie, y nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Segundos despues, Bruce dio largas zancadas movilizando su cuerpo hacia atrás y poco tiempo después, le perdí en el bosque, trotando a la par de Leah. Los dos enormes lobos que quedaron, se volvieron hacia nosotras, mirándonos de muy mala manera. Bueno, para ser más específica, el bellísimo lobo arena me miraba precisamente a mi y el lobo rojizo, fulminaba con la mirada a Nessie.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Jacob lo que tenías para decirle, Ness? Apuesto a que _este _es el mejor momento para hacerlo —le sugerí. El sarcasmo se camufló en mis palabras, como si fueran parte de su individual significado. Nessie me odiaba con la mirada —. ¡Venga! Dile todo lo que me dijiste en tu habitación...

Jacob lobo gruñó y enseguida se metió en el bosque, seguido por Seth quien le pisaba los talones. No necesité de ningún tipo de confirmación para anticipar que ambas estábamos en problemas. Pasados escasos tres segundos, dos enormes quilettes marchaban con los rostros enfurecidos a nuestro encuentro.

—Ustedes dos —rugió Jacob con voz firme, segura y metálica —, ¡a casa ahora mismo!

* * *

—¡Pero cómo diablos se les ocurre si quiera aparecerse en el bosque! ¿¡En qué rayos estaban pensando! —chillaba Jacob caminando de un lado a otro. Los temblores no habían abandonado su cuerpo en ningún momento.

Nessie y yo nos miramos una vez más. Hundí la cabeza entre los hombros y no me animé a apartar la mirada del piso. Sabía que, al mínimo movimiento de mis ojos, estos se encontrarían con la mirada acusadora de Seth, y no me encontraba en forma para poder hacerle frente a su argumento. Le temía al daño que me pudieran causar sus palabras, porque sabía que, además de tener que escuchar un sermón sobre no poner mi pellejo en peligro, tendría que comerme otro sermón más sobre no tener citas con mi ex novio, quien casualmente, era un hombre lobo.

—Jake, yo quería saber...

—¡Tú no te haces una idea de lo horrible que fue, Nessie! ¿Y si Bruce saltaba cinco segundos antes? ¿Y si te atacaba? ¡Dime qué diablos se suponía que yo hiciera, eh! ¿Crees que a tu madre le agradará enterarse que casi te pierdo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a Inglaterra con ella, no? ¡Sí, eso es lo que quieres!

—¡Claro que no, Jake! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—¿Qué otra explicación le encuentras? ¡Ese lobo no tiene auto-control, Renesmee! ¡Y te lo advertí!

Creo que Renesmee se quedó congelada al oír que su novio le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Eso era, indiscutiblemente, una mala señal. Me las apañé para mirar a Seth, quien con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados, no dejaba de mirarme con mala cara. Entonces, esta discusión entre Jacob y Nessie era simplemente, una introducción a la discusión que él y yo íbamos a tener. Es-tu-pen-do.

—Me lo habías prometido, Renesmee —dijo él lentamente —. ¡Me prometiste que te quedarías a salvo en casa! ¡Yo no estaba preparado para defenderte en caso de que se antojara un capricho! ¡No tenía ningún plan B!

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Ahora vas a echarme toda la culpa a mi? O sea, yo soy la culpable, claro, claro. ¿Y qué me dices de lo que tú hiciste mal? ¿Qué hay con eso de «no hay secretos entre las parejas»? ¿Qué tienes para decir contra eso, ¡oh, Jacob el magnífico!

Jacob se quedó duro, estático como una estatua. La sangre huyó de mi rostro y supe que había llegado mi hora. Ladeó la cabeza a Seth, quien nos miraba con extrañeza y al segundo, volvió el rostro a Nessie.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con voz carente de expresión y el rostro dominado por una sorpresa sin igual.

—¡Will le dijo esta misma tarde a Lucy que Chanel estaba al acecho en el bosque, que lo de Bruce era un tema aparte, y que no estaba _tan _descontrolado! ¿Cómo se le llama a eso? En mi mundo: mentir.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos y apoyé los codos sobre las piernas. Conté mentalmente hasta diez en el medio de un silencio sepulcral. Creo que, en ese mismo momento, Nessie se dio cuenta de la cagada que se había mandado; al parecer, ni Jacob ni Seth estaban aún enterados de mi «cita» con Will.

—¿Qué Will te dijo qué?

Me estremecí al escuchar la voz de Seth. Severa, dura y distante, hizo que a través de mi cuerpo, recorriera un espantoso escalofrío. Sabía que había más asombro que molestia en su voz, pero obviamente, esto era de momento. Seth era un chico pacífico, pero no me confiaba que esta iba a ser fácil de sobrellevar...

Primero, la miré a Nessie con cara de pocos amigos y murmuré un «te lo agradezco, amiga», antes de juntar el valor suficiente para dar cara a cara con Seth.

—Me citó para conversar esta tarde y yo...—tragué saliva —, accedí.

—¡¿Accediste!

—¡Espera! —intervino Nessie —. Yo le dije que fuera...¡No me pongas esa cara! Tú no tuviste que soportar su cara de traste todos estos días; yo sí. Y créeme que no es nada agradable. Además, los mensajes de texto me estaban cansando un poco y bueno, si esa era la única manera de que se dejara de joder... —Nessie se encogió de hombros. Bueno, al menos había hecho su parte. La culpa no era del todo mía...

—¿Accediste a ir? —repitió con ofensa en la voz. Sentí que enterarse de eso para él, había sido como si le hubieran dado un pelotazo en las pelotas.

—Yo... —pero me fue imposible concluir la idea. Me sentía potencialmente insignificante, una estúpida. ¡Debí imaginarlo! ¿Cómo justificar algo injustificable?

Por un segundo, sus negros ojos se encontraron con los míos y ahí fue el momento crítico. Sufrí como nunca su desesperación, su preocupación su enojo e incluso su incredibilidad. Apostaba que dentro de sí, él intentaba justificarme, mas evidentemente, le era imposible conseguirlo. Le entendí perfectamente y me limité a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada.

Jacob y Nessie parecieron olvidar el inicio de su discusión y se centraron en nosotros. No entendí nada de lo que murmuraron, ni tampoco por qué se fueron. Supuse que querían darnos espacio a ambos, discutirlo esto más cómodos y sin una inquietante audiencia.

Creo que sufrí cinco cortos minutos de silencio, esperando a que él hablara, cuando se suponía que me correspondía a mí comenzar. Me removí incómoda en el sillón de la sala de Emily y jugué con mis manos. Algo se me tenía que ocurrir...

—Lamento haber ido al bosque —murmuré con dificultad —. Lamento no haberte dicho lo de Will —me animé a mirarle, pero no a los ojos —. Si quieres gritarme, hazlo, estás en todo tu derecho...

Seth llenó sus pulmones de aire y exhaló con lentitud. Caminó hasta posicionarse de rodillas delante de mi, y tomó mi rostro con una mano.

—Eres incorregible, ¿verdad? —una pequeña sonrisa torcida no parecía estar a juego con sus palabras —. Me pudiste haber esperado, y ahorranos tantos problemas... ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Su pulgar acarició con cariño mi mejilla, como si temiera romperla. Eso me pareció irritante, ¿¡cómo podía acariciarme cuando se suponía que tenía que gritarme de todo?

—Espera... —le miré de hito a hito a cada ojo —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo por el estilo? ¡Se supone que tendrías que estar gritándome!

Él se rió entre dientes y meneó la cabeza.

—Estoy enojado, por supuesto que sí. Pero no soy dueño de tus decisiones. Estas mayorcita de edad para que te ande diciendo qué hacer.

Ladeé la cabeza fervientemente. ¡Esto estaba mal! Esta no era la manera en que, supuestamente, reaccionaban las parejas.

—Creí que ibas a decirme de todo...

—Bueno, **yo** creí que tú ibas a decirme de todo.

—Tu rostro no decía eso hasta hace unos minutos.

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron.

—Estaba celoso, nada más.

—¿Celoso? —enarqué una ceja —. ¡¿Nada más? —nos miramos y soltamos unas risitas por mi sarcasmo.

—Es que...Bueno, Will pudo disfrutar de tu compañía, aunque solo fuera una hora y un poco más. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera dado yo por verte?

Hice una mueca; a mi también se me habían pasado lentísimos estos días sin él. Acuné una mano en su rostro y le sonreí.

—Tontito —murmuré pellizcando su mejilla ardiente —, ¿cuando entenderás que tú me tienes para el resto de tu vida?

—Pude haber muerto. Los neófitos son muy peligrosos —hizo un gesto dramático, dejando en claro que iba en broma.

—En ese caso, no te vayas nunca más. Quédate conmigo.

—Qué fácil es decirlo. Deberías charlarlo con Jacob...

—Nessie me daría una mano encantada —una ancha y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de acercárlo para dejar rozar sus labios contra los míos —. Vaya, cuánto extrañaba esta cercanía.

—Ya lo creo —murmuró antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

La dulzura, el amor y el cariño de aquel beso hizo que en mi pecho, mi corazón latiera como el de un caballo en medio de un trote.

—Entonces —murmuré entre beso y beso —, ¿estamos a mano?, ¿nada de enojos?

—Nada de enojos —concedió antes de profundizar el beso.

* * *

(Marzo)

Ambos nos quedamos congelados cuando el aullido se desvaneció. Sin duda, su rostro intentaba mantener la serenidad lo máximo posible, aunque sabía que se estaba muriendo de la rabia por dentro.

—Maldición —murmuró apretando los puños.

—Descuida, cariño —le dije poniéndome de pie y sentándome luego sobre su regazo —, continuaremos luego con nuestra cena de aniversario, ¿quieres? —puse todo el esmero en una sonrisa sincera y rogué porque pareciera creíble.

Al parecer, le convencí ya que depositó un beso sobre mis labios y su frente se relajó.

—Esto de ser lobo es una mierda —masculló mientras se dirigía a la puerta, conmigo tomado de la mano —. Voy a matar a Jacob por arruinar nuestra cena, te lo prometo.

—Reserva tu enojo para otra ocasión. Además, es sólo una cena...

—¿Te parece a tí solo una cena? —puso un dedo bajo mi mentón y elevó mi rostro para poder mirarme a los ojos —. Lucy, hemos cumplido cinco meses de novios, ¡es increíble!

—¿Que nos hayamos sido fieles el uno al otro? —bromeé.

—Bueno, eso entre otras cosas... —apoyó una mano sobre mi cadera y me acercó a su cuerpo —...teniendo en cuenta que Will no deja de provocarme ni de coquetearte...

—...o teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de estúpidas se quedan babeando por tus abdominales cuando salimos a caminar por la playa, ¿no crees?

—Estamos a manos —declaró con falsa inocencia.

—Vale, como quieras —puse los ojos en blanco cuando oí otro aullido que reclamaba la presencia de todos los miembros de la manada —. Dile a Jacob de mi parte que tendría que ser un poquito más paciente.

—Seguro —sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos para besarme —. Espero que no te vayas a nigún lado en mi ausencia...

Inevitablemente, recordé aquella vez que me encontré a «escondidas» con Will. Habíamos acordado que ninguno se enojaría con el otro ya que, en definitiva, ambos habíamos estado en falta; yo por no avisarle y él por no contarme lo de mi madre, cuya presencia se había dejado de advertir después de los primeros días de enero.

—Estaré aquí, como de costumbre. Sam y Emily se han ido a cenar afuera, y Lucian se ha quedado en lo de Quil jugando con Claire...—miré hacia la mesa que estaba tan finamente decorada para el acontecimiento de nuestro aniversario —. ¡Qué pena que todo esto se eche a perder!

Él chasqueó la lengua, ladeando la cabeza.

—Prometo venir cuanto antes.

—No te tardes, entonces.

Sonrió, luciendo aquella media sonrisa que me derretía. Su boca se acercó peligrosamente hacia mi oreja y susurró con voz suave:

—Te amo mucho, Lu —mordió sin apretar el lóbulo de mi oreja y me estremecí ahí mismo.

Tomé su rostro entre ambas manos y mirándole fijamente le dije:

—Yo también te amo mucho, Seth.

—Supongo que eso basta para confiar que no me meterás los cuernos durante mi ausencia.

—«De los cuernos y de la muerte, nadie sabe» —dije usando una voz severa.

—¡Oh, pero qué dicho más cierto!

Nos reímos entre dientes.

—Vale, creo que ya es hora de irme —balbuceó con la mandíbula tensa al resonar el tercer aullido —. Este tipo se pone tan pesado...

Me reí a carcajada limpia imaginándome la calentura de Jacob cuando viera esta escena en la mente de Seth.

—Supongo que no necesitarás esto —murmuré desabrochando los botones de su camisa —. Quiero decir, los lobos no andan con ropa...

Apartó con cuidado mis manos y se encargó de desabrochar los botones que quedaban prendidos. Luego, me puso la camisa cobre los hombros y juro que estaba tan caliente que fue similar a estar entre sus brazos.

—No es que ese hermoso escote con forma de corazón me moleste, pero creo que en mi ausencia, muchos podrían aprovechar que tu novio está ausente.

—«De los cuernos y de la muerte...» —repetí sonriendo mientras le abría la puerta.

—Quédate tranquila que me enteraré si te haces la viva, pero nadie sabrá la cantidad de asesinatos que el temible Seth Clearwater puede llegar a cometer, si solo se entera de que algún nabo anduvo ojeando el escote de su novia.

—Vale, vale. Como quieras —dije entre risas —. No me extrañes.

—Tú tampoco —me regaló una sonrisa y un último beso fugaz antes de comenzar a trotar hacia dentro del bosque.

Antes de meterse de lleno en la profundidad espesa, me tiró un beso en el aire y le perdí de vista pocos segundos después.

Volví a mirar la mesa y a la comida que apenas había sido tocada y suspiré resignada; maldito sea el inconveniente que había hecho que Seth se tuviera que ir tan pronto.

Me tiré en el sofá, sin siquiera molestarme por cambiarme el hermoso y elegante vestido que me había puesto, y ni siquiera me molesté por quitarme los zapatos de taco. Simplemente, me quedé dormida oliendo el perfume que la camisa de Seth desprendía.

* * *

Retrasada :S Lo lameno mucho en serio! Ojalá que lo disfruten :)


	26. ¡Mamma mia!

**¡Mamma mia!**

**

* * *

**

—Vaya —murmuró Paul ladeando la cabeza —, ha de tener una buena excusa como para hacerse el tonto e irse en la noche de aniversario.

Le fulminé con la mirada, sugiriéndole a la vez que cerrara la boca.

—Mensaje copiado —dijo con voz robótica.

Volví a pegar la mirada en la pantalla del televisor, completamente aburrida. Ni siquiera me entretenía el partido de fútbol, pero cuando estás entre una manada de hombres lobos, no tienes mucha opción. La manada de Sam no era tan grande, tenía, más o menos, la misma cantidad de integrantes que la de Jacob. Las caras que más seguido había estado viendo durante estos cinco meses habían sido las de Paul, Jared, Collin y Brady. Esos chicos se pasaban horas en casa de Emily...

—¿Es que no tienes televisor en tu casa? —le pregunté a Paul, quien comía como bestia una porción de torta recién horneada.

—Sí, pero en mi casa no cocinan tan bien.

_Como si me importara, _pensé. Ahora entendía perfectamente cuando Jacob se quejaba de la excesiva permanencia de su cuñado en su casa; debía de ser inaguantable. Aunque Paul tenía su lado divertido, por más que siempre debías controlarte ya que su temperamento era un poco susceptible.

—Oh, por Dios —me quejé en cuanto vi a Jared trayendo más comida —. ¡Déjenos un poquito a nosotros, caramba!

Él me sacó la lengua y pocos segundos después ya estaba acomodado en el sillón junto a Paul. Tardé varios minutos en darme cuenta de que ambos parecían estar imprimados del televisor. Debería llamar a Rachel y a Kim, sólo para avisarles que habían sido cambiadas por una destartalada tele.

Rodé los ojos.

—Qué insoportable que te pones cuando Seth no está para entretenerte —comentó Paul, quien me había estado observando —. ¿Por qué no haces esas cosas que hacen ustedes las chicas? No sé, pintarte las uñas, arreglarte el cabello, hacer los quehaceres de la casa...¡Hay tanto para hacer!

—¡Tienes razón! —caminé hasta al sofá y me senté entre medio de ambos. Pasé mis dos brazos por encima de cada uno y dije —: ¡Y, lo mejor de todo, es que mis dos amigos hombres lobo me van a ayudar! ¡Yupi!

—Paso —dijeron a la vez en perfecta sincronía.

Me reí entre dientes y, antes de pararme, palmeé los pechos de cada uno. Pero su atención estaba tan fijada en la pantalla del televisor, que ni sintieron mis golpes. Me encogí de hombros y me encaminé hacia la cocina.

—¡Lucy! —Emily tenía el rostro completamente exhausto. La coleta con la que había recogido su azabache cabello estaba casi desecha, con un conjunto de mechones desparramados —. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¡Por supuesto! —me apresuré a contestar —. Dime, ¿qué deseas?

—¿Podrías encargarte de hacer las compras? Es que yo debo terminar de lavar la ropa, colgarla y preparar la cena. ¡Uf!

—Vaya, ¡al diablo, Emily! ¿De dónde sacas las energías? —murmuré y ella se encogió de hombros —. ¿Por qué no les pides ayuda a los vagos? Apuesto a que podrían darte una mano.

Desde el comedor, nos llegaron risas estridentes de Paul y Jared, seguramente, burlándose de algún chiste que hubieran visto en la televisión. Emily y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—Vale, creo que ni para eso sirven.

—No seas mala —me dijo riendo entre dientes —. Yo puedo sola. Te prometo que si les necesito, les haré saber.

—De acuerdo —tomé la lista de productos que estaba en su mano —. ¡Te veré dentro de unas horas!

—¡Cuídate, Lucy! —le oí gritar antes de subirme al auto.

* * *

—¿Cuál de los dos llevamos? —inquirió Nessie, con un paquete de cereal de diferentes marcas, en cada mano —. ¿El que dice que son balanceados o el que dice que tienen vitamina A, B y D?

La miré con una ceja arqueada y chasqueé la lengua.

—No creo que haya mucha diferencia. Lleva el que quieras.

—De acuerdo.

Empujé el changuito hasta la caja, y la «amable» cajera se tomó su preciado tiempo en pasar los productos por el coso ese de la luz roja. _Tú tómate tu maldito tiempo, total, a mi me lo regalan, _pensé en mi fuero interno. La miré fulminantemente, deseando que pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

—¿Sabes?, Jacob se ha estado comportando de manera extraña estos últimos días —me dijo Nessie con aire ausente.

—No creo que la presencia de tu padre en Forks le agrade mucho. Antes no tenían que pedirle permiso para dormir juntos a la noche.

Noté como la cajera se movía aún más lento para poder prestarle atención a nuestra charla. Casi exploto de la rabia, pero me contuve. Me acerqué a Nessie para no tener que elevar el tono de nuestra voz, y así mantener la charla como un misterio para la cajera.

—¡Ay, sí! —se quejó, tomándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar —. ¡Se pone pesadísimo! Y eso me saca la cabeza, porque no es justo que nosotros tengamos que pedir autorización cuando él no lo hacía. Si Charlie se enterara...

Mi amiga dejó inconclusa su frase, pero no necesité saber el final para poder seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos; eran demasiado obvios.

—De cualquier forma —continué —, tu padre cuenta con su habilidad adicional, cosa que Charlie no tiene.

—Un padre que conoce lo que piensas es terrible —ladeó la cabeza lentamente —. Suerte que tienes tú al tener un padre ausente.

Me reí a carcajada limpia. Nunca me habían molestado ese tipo de bromas, ya que al fin y al cabo, eran completamente ciertas. Además, Nessie era mi mejor amiga, y no me lo decía de mala manera.

—Sí, sí, claro. Sam se comporta como un padre la mayoría de las veces.

—¡OH! No sé qué es peor; si Sam o Edward —se hizo la pensativa y me miró con una sonrisa cómplice —. Sam es el Edward de La Push, ¿no crees?

—¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!

Nos reímos mientras tomábamos las bolsas y nos dirigíamos a la playa de estacionamiento. Metimos los productos en el baúl del auto, y cuando estuvimos dentro, Nessie busco entre los Cds, alguna música agradable.

—¿Lu? —me preguntó por encima de la música —. ¿Cuándo piensas perder la virginidad?

La sorpresa me recorrió el cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pies, los cuales pisaron con fuerza el freno del auto. El automóvil se fue primero para adelante y luego para atrás, tan bruscamente, que me vi obligada a tomar el volante con fuerza para no salir disparada por el vidrio. Nessie fue rápida y consiguió encontrar apoye en la guantera.

—¡MIERDA, NESSIE! —chillé agitada, intentando recomponer mi respiración —. ¡¿Pero a qué carajo viene esa maldita pregunta?

Nessie tenía los ojos abiertos como un par de platos, y su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo a gran velocidad; bueno, al menos yo no había sido la única que se había llevado tremendo sobresalto por la repentina y brusca parada.

—Es que...—sus enormes ojos chocolate viajaron a algún sitio del auto, más precisamente, al lugar reservado para las cajas de Cds.

Yo también miré en aquella dirección y casi me agarra un paro cardíaco al dar con algo que jamás había esperado ver en mi vida; ¿era mi imaginación, o ese pequeño paquetito de color metalizado eran...¡preservativos!

—Oh, Dios.

Los tomé con la mano temblándome y tragué saliva sonoramente. Luego, busqué la mirada de Nessie. Nuestros rostros formaron una mueca de asco y disgusto y solté el pequeño paquete como si estuviera cargado eléctricamente.

—¡Practicas sexo con Seth en el auto de Sam! **¡DIUUUUUU! —**chilló asqueada.

—¡Ay, pero qué dices! —me defendí —. ¡Seth y yo no hemos hecho...!

—¿Y de quién es eso? —señaló con el índice contraído al pequeño paquetito que había aterrizado en la guantera —. No creo que Sam los necesite...

Intercambiamos miradas, esta vez preocupadas. No quería ni pensarlo, ¿Sam le metía los cuernos a Emily? No, imposible. Eso era inconcebible.

—Ni Sam, ni Seth los usan —declaré segura de lo que decía.

—Bueno, alguien los tiene que usar —Nessie se llevó la mano al mentón y se quedó completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Me había llamado la atención dos cosas: la primera, ¿qué carajo hacían unos preservativos en el auto que Sam me había obsequiado para conducir? La cosa no me cerraba para nada, ya que ni él ni yo usábamos. Él porque no los requería, ya que era hombre casado y yo porque, todavía, no había presenciado ningún encuentro íntimo con Seth. La segunda: ¿por qué Nessie se había puesto tan pensativa? ¿Acaso le importaba demasiado esa extraña aparición en mi auto?

—¿Nessie?

—Vaya, quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez...

—¡OH!

Me asusté. Derrepente, Nessie parecía estar experimentando alguna especie de placer, ya que sonreía de una manera muy sospechosa. Sus ojos cerrados, y cómo se abrazaba a su cuerpo me dejaron un poco aturdida. Ella me había preguntado por mi virginidad, pero, ¿y si era ella la que ya había...?

—Avísame si estás pensando en Jacob en bolas, ya que no tengo ganas de estar presente mientras ilusionas con fantasías sexuales —le dije muy seriamente, tocándole el hombro izquierdo.

Ella me miró con la furia gravada en su rostro y me gruñó como si fuera un vampiro. Apartó mi mano sacudiéndose y me puso cara de indiferencia.

—No estaba pensando en Jacob, para tu información —replicó cruzándose de brazos —. He captado el olor de un alce, y nada, me ha entrado el hambre.

Pestañeé sobresaltada.

—Oye, yo entiendo que andes un poquito excitada por haber encontrado preservativos en mi auto, pero, por favor, no traiciones a un lobo con un alce... —de repente, se me ocurrió algo asqueroso —¿Estabas teniendo fantasías con un alce?

—¡Ay, Lucy, no! —me gritó a modo de respuesta y para culminar, me dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Pues explícate! —le exigí.

Suspiró, como lo hace un profesor tras explicarle mil veces la misma lección a un niño.

—Desde que mi familia se fue, yo no he probado una gota de sangre. En parte porque Jacob me había prohibido merodear por los bosques y en parte porque me quería acostumbrar a la comida humana. Y, ahora que estamos en el medio del bosque, sin la mirada de ningún humano, y ya que el alce está a pocos minutos de morir desangrado, yo...bueno...quisiera...

—¿Ir a chuparle la sangre? —pregunté con asco —. Qué desagradable.

—¡Imagina que no has comido por cinco meses tu plato favorito, Luce! Si lo olieras, ¿qué sentirías? ¿Lo despreciarías o correrías a devorártelo?

Por más que el ejemplo era una porquería, me di cuenta de su desesperación. Peligros no había, y sabía que la manada de Jacob continuaba vigilando la zona. Además, los Cullen ya habían regresado, y de seguro que con hombres lobo y vampiros en la zona, no corríamos riesgos, así que, ¿ por qué no darle el gusto a Nessie?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —una larga sonrisa cubrió su rostro —. Te dejo ir, pero con una condición.

—La que quieras.

—Que me lleves contigo.

Asintió una sola vez, y segundos después, el bosque se convirtió en difusos manchones verdes.

* * *

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... —suspiré —. ¡Vale, Nessie! ¡Llevas más de media hora cazando ese maldito alce herido! —ni un puto sonido que pudiera ser tomado como respuesta —. ¡Apúrate! Emily me está esperando en casa...

El bosque me devolvió silencio. Comenzaba a irritarme el hecho de que Nessie se había tomado media hora —calculada con perfecta presición gracias a mi reloj —, para ir a buscar al animal, o eso me había dicho. Si por si acaso, me había mentido, no dudaría en gritarle las mil y una cosas que tenía en mente...

—¿Lucy?

Una voz dulce, serena, tranquila y algo atemorizada me hizo darme la vuelta. En un principio, pensé que era Alice, ya que el timbre era muy similar y porque los rayos del sol rebotaban en su piel de granito, haciendo que esta brillara como un diamante. Pero, ella no era Alice...

—¡OH!

A pesar de que el brillo de la piel de Chanel me iba a dejar ciega de un momento a otro, pude focalizar mis ojos en su nuevo cuerpo. Noté la perfecta blancura debajo del brillo, la aparente dureza, la belleza de sus facciones, y la sangre en sus ojos. La esperaba más tenebrosa, más aterradora, pero, si definía bien, parecía ella aterrada de mi. ¿Cómo era posible que los roles estuvieran invertidos?

Me bajé de un salto de la roca en la cual estaba sentada, y con una mano, intenté taparme un poco de su propia luz. A los pocos segundos, un nubarrón tapó el sol, y contemplé su nuevo rostro. Seguía siendo la misma Chanel con aquel aire inmaduro de siempre, nada más que mucho más hermosa.

_Impecable. Perfecta._ _Toda una vampiresa. _

Me llevé cierta decepción, ya que después de cinco meses de convivir junto a hombres lobo, había aprendido a detestar a cada vampiro de ojos rojos que se me cruzara en el camino. Además, ella venía sumando puntos por ese capricho suyo de querer transformarme _en uno de ellos..._

—¿Tú? —pregunté con total indiferencia. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar el terror de mi cuerpo, y funcionó. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba que ni Nessie, ni los lobos, ni los Cullen se cruzaran en mi camino.

—Lucy, cariño —murmuró formando una preciosa sonrisa con la comisuras de sus labios —. ¡Pero mírate, cuánto has crecido!

Enarqué una ceja.

—Oh, vaya —solté y me crucé de brazos —. ¿Así que ahora estás de mejor humor?

Ella me puso mala cara.

—Sabia que ibas a salirme con eso —entrecerró los ojos —. Lo que no me esperaba era este apestoso hedor.

—Lo siento, pero convivirá conmigo hasta que me muera.

—¡Ja! —dijo con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de que casi me rompe los tímpanos, el sonido fue delicioso —. ¡Ya veremos!

Ahora me tocó a mi entrecerrar los ojos. Me di cuenta de algo: esa cosa que brillaba delante de mis ojos no era mi madre, era una asquerosa sanguijuela que se proponía arruinarme la vida. Lo leí en sus ojos y los transmitía con sus labios curvados en una vil sonrisa.

—¿Qué te propones, Chanel? —pregunté, ignorando por completo que delante de mis ojos había una vampiresa dispuesta a matarme —. ¿Por qué no te vas a matar gente a algún otro maldito lugar?

—Vine por ti, Lucy, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene atada a este apestoso lugar? El sol apenas sale algunos días, llueve y hace frío. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y vives una gloriosa vida de inmortal?

—No me apetece esa clase de vida, Chanel. Aquí he encontrado algo mucho mejor que una vida inmortal, y no lo cambiaré por nada. Has como yo, y piensa que estoy muerta.

Rió por lo bajo.

—Sí. Sé que me consideras muerta, cariño, pero no lo estoy.

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

—Sigues siendo mi hija, y yo tu madre.

—¡Al carajo con eso! —chillé dando un par de pasos hacia ella —. ¡Yo no soy hija de una piedra que habla!

En su rostro flameó primero la decepción y después la furia, entremezclada con el odio. A lo lejos, se escuchó un aullido, apenas audible. Eso la alertó, poniéndola en una posición defensiva.

—Creo que al fin le conoceré —murmuró complacida.

¡Ay, no! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Seth no podía estar corriendo hacia aquí, él y ella no podían efectuar un encuentro! Presentía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto, y eso me dejaba completamente _shokeada_. Algo se me tenía que ocurrir para evitar que alguno de ellos se cruzara con mi madre, o de lo contrario...

—¡Hablemos en otro sitio! —le rogué. Tomé una de sus manos, dura y gélida, e intenté empujarla a otro sitio del bosque.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber con la atención fijada en el centro del bosque, escuchando las zarpas de los lobos —. Quiero conocerle, saber por qué estas tan decidida a arriesgar tu vida por él.

—¡Yo no quiero que le conozcas! —grité desesperada. Otro aullido mucho más cercano acabó por desatar un torbellino de nervios en mi cuerpo.

—Temes que le haga daño, ¿no? —mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, pero no pude responderle —. Maldito perro, te tiene hechizada.

Elevé los ojos y le rogué con la mirada irnos a otro lado. ¿Pero qué carajo le costaba?

Chanel se puso delante de mi cuerpo, como queriendo protegerme de los lobos. Ellos llegaron al lugar en cuestión de segundos, casi todos juntos. El primero en llegar fue Seth, quien mostraba los colmillos, advirtiendo de su poca predisposición para bromas. Detrás de él, Leah y Jacob le flanqueaban, y noté la presencia de Embry y Quil, cuidando las espaldas de todos.

—Vete —dije con los labios, mirando hacia Seth. Él negó con fuerza su cabeza, y detrás de Embry y de Quil, se dejó ver la hermosa y cobriza cabellera ondulada de Nessie. Ella debió de haber dado la voz de alarma, aunque no podía enojarme con ella por eso.

—Con que —comenzó mi madre —, los famosos hombres lobo. ¡Vaya!, me los imaginaba un poco más grandes...

—No les faltes el respeto —murmuré —. Me salvaron la vida.

—¿Cuál de ellos es...?

El enorme lobo arena dio unos pasos adelante y en su rostro se vio reflejada la ira que le producía que yo estuviera detrás de ella. Chanel captó enseguida sus emociones y le sonrió de mala manera. Luego, se giró a mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus gélidas manos.

—Le recuerdo —me susurró sobre el oído —. Este es el lobo que querías llevarte a casa. Recuerdo su mirada, y la tuya, como si en sus ojos hubiera imanes y tu fueras metal. No sé cómo se produce eso, pero de algo estoy segura: no me gusta nada.

—Ya. Déjalos, Chanel —la voz de Edward se hizo presente en el prado. En eso, los Cullen se dejaron ver y Edward, Carslile y Jasper se pusieron a la altura de Leah y de Jacob, quienes miraban pocos convencidos la cercanía que Seth había hecho.

A mi tampoco me gustaba nada que él estuviera a tan pocos metros. Podía soportar con gusto las heladas manos de Chanel sobre mis cachetes, pero me provocaba una desesperación incontrolable verle a él tan expuesto. Debí imaginarme que iba a intentar alguna locura.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó Chanel y por primera vez, la vi con miedo. De seguro que no le agradaba que hubiera tanta audiencia.

—Tranquila, Chanel —comenzó Edward con esa voz aterciopelada suya tan suave y convincente —. No te haremos daño —comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras y noté la mirada preocupada y alerta de Bella.

Yo tragué saliva. Genial, ¿por qué seguían acercándose? _¡Edward, hazme el maldito favor de volverte atrás! _Él negó con la cabeza, casi como un movimiento casual, pero yo sabía que era en respuesta a mi petición casi orden mental.

Chanel me miró primero a mi, luego a Seth y después fijó la mirada en Edward, entrecerrando los ojos. Me dio la sensación de que se concentraba en él, y su mirada no transmitía nada bueno...

—Interesante —murmuró Edward, sin disimular una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en los labios —. Bella, he de felicitarte, amor, repeles otro don...

Su esposa, al igual que yo y todos los presentes, le miramos confundidos. Maldita lectura de mentes.

—No tiene por qué ser así —dijo Edward, repentinamente. Miraba a Chanel con seriedad, preocupado en cierto punto. Intuí que algo en los pensamientos de mi madre no le había agradado al vampiro —. Que tú veas la unión como algo imposible, no significa que lo sea —Chanel puso mala cara, frunció el ceño y se puso detrás de mi, abrazándome protectoramente desde la cintura —. No te haces una idea de lo identificado que me siento contigo, Chanel —susurró mirando de reojo a Jacob —, pero verás que, ellos son buenos chicos...

Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Pues porque te leo la mente —le contestó Edward a Chanel, una pregunta que nunca había sido formulada oralmente.

_¡Ay, por Dios, basta!_, chillé en mi fuero interno. _¡Detesto que contestes preguntas mentalmente, carajo! ¡No entiendo nada! _Edward me dedicó una mirada de advertencia, y creí necesario cerrar mi boca «interna». _Vale, me callo_.

—¿Edward? —la voz de Bella, con la frente marcada por un par de líneas, se hizo escuchar —. ¿Qué tal si te explicas, amor?

Edward asintió una sola vez y se volvió a mi madre.

—De acuerdo, Chanel —comenzó a decir —, ven con nosotros. Te enseñaremos una manera potable de vivir, para que, de esa manera, puedas permanecer cerca de tu hija —me miró a mi, y en ese mismo momento, recordé lo que yo había pensado sobre nuestra relación ex-madre y ex-hija —. Vale, eso lo resolverán ustedes por su propia cuenta. No es de nuestra incumbencia.

—¡No necesito de su ayuda, Edward! —Chanel parecía sacada de sus propias casillas. Alarmado, Seth dio unos pasos hacia adelante, irritándola aún más.

—¡Chanel, tranquilízate! —ordenó de inmediato Jasper. Su rostro fiero me desconcertó unos segundos, y al cabo de un rato, me sentí, misteriosamente, más relajada. Chanel, cuyos brazos me habían estado apretando la cintura, comenzó a soltar mi agarre, relajada a su vez ella también —. Eso eso, tranquila. Todo estará bien —la voz de Jasper influía y enviaba mucha más serenidad, en especial por su habilidad de controlar las emociones. Le agradecí con un gesto de la cabeza el favor.

—Chanel, te lo pediremos de nuevo —Carlisle juntó ambas manos, a modo de súplica —. Es por el bien de Lucy y por el tuyo. Nadie te hará daño si tú cooperas.

Carlisle me miró una sola vez y recordé la primera vez que había visto su rostro amable. ¿Cómo era posible que la generosidad, amabilidad y bondad de ese vampiro nunca se terminara? ¿De dónde sacaba paciencia y comprensión? No vendría nada mal que, de vez en cuando, yo empleara sus métodos...

—Yo... —Chanel dudaba. Sentí pena por ella y a la vez bronca por esto último.

—Si sirve de algo —dije en voz baja —, ellos me ayudaron a no morir.

—¡Oh! En ese caso...—Chanel, con muchísima lentitud, soltó el agarre. Me puse de frente a ella y la miré fijamente a los ojos, y vi a la mujer que me había acompañado durante tanto tiempo.

Comprendí, entonces, que Chanel siempre había sufrido miedo de que me alejara de ella. Nunca había sido un instinto nuevo que la empujaba a hacerse la mala, era el temor a que su única familia la abandonara. Y Chanel detestaba estar sola.

Suspiré.

Sentí el aliento del gran lobo color arena detrás de mi, y su protección me dio tranquilidad. O quizás había sido Jasper que, confundido con la oleada de emociones que había estado experimentando, me había puesto bajo la tutela de la tranquilidad. Buen movimiento.

Carlisle se acercó a Chanel y le sonrió con total sinceridad. Comencé a admirar a ese vampiro.

—Has elegido bien —le dijo —. Ven. Por esta dirección.

Chanel me dedicó una última mirada antes de alejarse con los Cullen hacia el oeste. En lo que ellos tardaron en desaparecer por el horizonte, todos los hombres lobo se habían transformado.

—¡Lucy! —Seth me rodeó con sus brazos, mucho más tranquilo y respiró hondo.

—No ha sido tan malo —le dije con una mueca —. Esperaba algo así como que intentara matarte,..o no lo sé.

Seth me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

—Luces agotada —me murmuró.

—Me siento, mmm, ¿estresada? —nos reímos por lo bajo —. Vale. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a lo de Emily?

Seth miró distraídamente hacia Jacob y le vi, ¿nervioso? Fruncí el ceño y vi como Nessie me miraba. Así que, a eso se refería...

—¿Nessie? —Jacob se acercó a ella, dudando —. Debo hablar contigo.

Nessie pestañeó alarmada.

—¡Oh!, bueno, vale...

Él tomó su mano y a los pocos segundos, ambos habían desaparecido también en el bosque. Me volví a Seth y tomé su mano.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? —le pregunté con aire acusador. Las sonrisas cómplices de él y del resto de los chicos no me gustaban nada.

—Te lo explicaré luego —me dijo. Y el contacto con sus labios me hizo olvidar mi enojo.


	27. Enamorados

-_Capítulo 27_-

* * *

**EN-AMOR-A-DOS**

**

* * *

**

Cinco meses habían sido tiempo suficiente para arreglar amistades, como por ejemplo, mi relación con la familia de mi novio. Había mejorado, claro estaba; Sue me había sabido aceptar y Leah, bueno, ella era un tema aparte. Su estado de humor dependía sí o sí de la presencia o ausencia de Bruce Hourguen, su novio, o también, el hermano de mi ex.

Seth continuó acariciándome el cabello, dejando que el silencio de su habitación acabara por tranquilizarme. No me tenía que dejar vencer por en cansancio, eso lo sabía, pero tampoco era que él me hubiera facilitado las cosas. Primero, Sue nos recibió con pasta casera, y eso me mató, porque tras comer hasta hartarme, las ganas de dormir habían aumentado.

—No me vas a ganar —balbuceé lentamente —. Tienes que decírmelo, lo prometiste.

Seth se rió por lo bajo y sentí sus cálidos labios sobre mi frente.

—Duérmete, Lucy, duérmete ya, que viene el cuco y te comerá...

A pesar de estar adormecida, me reí. Busqué sus ojos, y aunque tenía la vista nublada, conseguí ver sus facciones.

—Qué tarado —pude decir con los ojos casi cerrados.

—Sin embargo, consigo lo que quiero —fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida.

...

Soñé algo realmente extraño. Me encontraba en la habitación de Seth, con un camisón blanco que tenía puntillas de encaje. Eso ya era algo muy raro, ya que, por lo general, mi pijama eran unos pantalones usados y una musculosa vieja. Pero eso no era todo, porque cuando vi mi reflejo en uno de los espejos de la habitación casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso.

¿Era yo la vestida de esa manera? Parecía estar vestida para un cabaret, o algo por el estilo. Me encogí de hombros porque sabía que esto era sueño; o al menos, eso me quería creer yo.

Me dirigí deliberadamente hacia la puerta en busca de Seth, y cuando la hube abierto, me encontré con él esperándome en la salida. Enarqué una ceja cuando vi sus labios curvados en una enorme sonrisa; se me antojaba tan extraño y peculiar esta situación. Luego, recordé que todo era un sueño, que no tenía nada que temer.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó en un susurro. Sus manos se habían deslizado por mi cintura, pegándome al calor irresistible de su cuerpo.

—¿Para qu...? —no pude terminar la frase, porque sus labios ya se habían estampado contra mi boca.

Intuitivamente, correspondí el beso. Me dejé llevar por la energía que cubría mi cuerpo, no siendo consciente de que Seth me estaba llevando hacia su cama. Sentí mi cuerpo reposado sorbe el colchón, pero no dejé que nada interrumpiera el beso.

Disfrutaba los suaves besos que Seth me dejaba por el cuello, pero cuando una de las manos de Seth comenzó a subir lentamente por una de mis piernas, me tensé en el acto.

—Espera, Seth, yo...

Seth me sonrió ladinamente, guiñando un ojo.

—Gracias por recordarmelo —me dijo.

¡¿Recordarle el qué?

Se volvió a su mesita de luz y comenzó a revolver cosas en uno de los cajones. Me senté en la cama y observé detenidamente lo que él estaba haciendo. La sangre huyó de mi rostro cuando le vi sacar un paquetito de preservativos, similar al que habíamos encontrado Nessie y yo en el auto de Sam. En mi pecho, mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido, mientras observaba como Seth lo abría y...¿leía las instrucciones de uso?

—¿Seth...?

—¿Sí? —no me miró. Estaba tan concentrado en hacer _eso_ bien, que apenas me escuchó.

—¿Q-que...?

¿Íbamos a tenes sexo? ¿¡AHORA? ¡Pero si yo no estaba lista! Es decir... no tenía idea de cómo moverme, de cómo comportarme. Se suponía que tenia que estar preparada tanto física como mentalmente para este tipo de momentos.

_¿Era esto un sueño?_Comencé a sospechar que no.

Mi respiración se convirtió en rápidos jadeos. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cuándo habíamos hablado sobre sexo con Seth? No quería correrme, ni echarme para atrás como cobarde; tenía miedo a cómo podría llegar a reaccionar Seth. ¿Me rechazaría? ¿Me dejaría? ¿Me llamaría inmadura?

Sabía que muchas chicas a mi edad ya la tenían más que clara, pero jamás pensé que ese momento tuviera que llegar tan rápido. De hecho, mis planes con el sexo eran —aunque sonara muy a la antigua —, tenerlo una vez casada , porque creía que ese era el momento indicado y con la persona indicada.

Dos puntos cruciales desde mi perspectiva: quién y cuándo.

El quién estaba más que resuelto y no iba a cambiar: Seth Clearwater, mi novio. Pero el cuándo me inquietaba y pensar que podría suceder en pocos segundos, me estresaba.

Entonces, los bordes de mi visión comenzaron a borrarse, a ser menos claros. La imagen de la habitación de Seth con él tratando de ponerse un preservativo, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la ventana de la habitación de Seth. Era de día.

Me llamó la atención el hecho de que me encontraba sola. Me recorrió la espalda, una leve capa de sudor que me congeló aquella zona. Tragué saliva y me aventuré escaleras abajo.

Olía estupendo cualquier cosa que se estuviera cocinando en la cocina. Me armé de valentía —porque no tenía idea de por qué las rodillas me temblaban —, y abrí la puerta para entrar a la pequeña habitación, donde el olor a comida casera me dejó estúpida.

De espaldas a mi, Seth parecía muy concentrado en darle la vuelta a un panqueque. Me quedé muchísimo más tranquila al verlo concentrado cocinando y no averiguando la manera de ponerse un preservativo.

—¡OH! —dijo él de repente —. ¡Pero miren quién se ha despertado!

Sonreí con timidez, aún apoyada en el marco de la puerta, dudando si acercarme o no. Seth me miró confundido al principio, y luego, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Se deshizo de la sartén y del delantal que llevaba para no mancharse para rodearme con sus brazos.

Me incomodaba recordar mi sueño, y tenerlo tan cerca no me jugaba muy a favor que digamos. Había sido todo tan real...

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Seth con el ceño fruncido.

¡Mierda! Claro que no estaba bien. Me mordí el labio y tomé su rostro con ambas manos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Es que...— ¡Oh, Lucy! Qué chica más estúpida, por Dios —. ¿Cómo decírtelo...?

Seth se puso tenso. Sus facciones se endurecieron y me miró preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber seriamente.

Sabía que el impacto de haberme encontrado con **ese **tipo de protección en mi auto, era el ocasionador de que yo hubiera soñado con preservativos la noche pasada. Para ser implícitamente sincera, me daba mucha vergüenza conversar sobre mi sueño con Seth.

—Lucy, me estás preocupando.

—Vale, vale —tragué saliva —. En realidad, es una pavada, pero me da cosita decírtelo...

—¿Qué podría ser tan grave? —se burló sonriente —. Venga. Dímelo. No tengas miedo. Nadie va a matarte por...

—Soñé que te ponías preservativos para tener sexo conmigo.

_¡No, no y no! ¡Lucy Uley, QUÉ BESTIA ERES!_, me chilló una voz interna. Cerré automáticamente los ojos y me tapé el rostro con ambas manos. Podía sentir fuego quemándome las mejillas.

—Oh, valla...

Quería ponerme a insultar como condenada, pero no era, precisamente, el mejor momento. Mantuve la serenidad, o al menos lo poco que quedaba de ella en mí, y traté de transformar mi rostro.

Seth apartó mis manos de mi rostro y cuando me animé a abrir los ojos le vi con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Se estaba riendo? Le miré confundida y un poco aturdida, con una mueca en la cara. Juntó nuestras frentes y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Mírale el lado positivo —comenzó sonriente —, al menos me puse protección. Si eso hubiera sido verdad, si te hubiera tenido en aquella situación, no pensaría en tener cuidados...

—Ja-ja —me reí irónicamente.

—¿Eso era? —preguntó bajito —. ¿Qué? ¿Te decepcionaste por ver a mi amig...?

—¡No! —le corté, completamente roja —. Ni siquiera **lo** vi...—ugh, por Dios, qué incómodo —. Es que...tú parecías seguro de lo que hacías y yo...bueno...jamás...tú sabes...

Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Yo prefiero mil veces que jamás lo hayas intentado. Sabes que le rompería la cara a cualquiera que hubiera estado contigo tan íntimamente.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

—Lobito celoso.

—Celoso pero tranquilo de que eres virgen —dijo con autosuficiencia.

Me ruboricé de nuevo.

—De cualquier forma —prosiguió —, no voy a ponerte presión. No quiero que estés incómoda. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos toda la vida para ello.

Esta vez, pude regalarle una ancha sonrisa, porque me encontraba muy feliz y muy orgullosa de que él me estuviera diciendo aquello. Junté mis labios con los suyos y le besé, como si en aquel momento estuviera empezando mi buen día.

—Mmm, eso huele delicioso —murmuré oliendo el perfume de la comida —. ¿Me estás preparando un desayuno para ponerme de buen humor y evitar nuestra conversación de ayer?

Se rió por lo bajo.

—Astuta.

—Gracias —me acerqué a la mesada —. Esto tiene muy buena pinta, lo admito, pero necesitarás mucho más para distraerme esta vez.

Rodó los ojos, aún sonriendo.

En aquel momento, dos enormes chicos morenos ingresaron por la puerta que daba al patio. Quil y Embry ingresaron a la cocina-comedor empujándose como animales. Cuando me vieron, Embry miró hacia cualquier lado sonrojado y Quil...Bueno, Quil ya estaba imprimado.

—¿Qué hay, Lu? —me preguntó Quil con total naturalidad.

Encarqué una ceja. Se estaban haciendo los distraídos a propósito...

—Hola, Quil. Hola, Embry —el aludido asintió con la cabeza, haciendo esfuerzos por no mirarme. ¡Embry era tan tierno cuando tenía vergüenza! —. Oye, Embry, Seth no va a matarte porque me mires a la cara cuando te hablo.

Quil y Seth se echaron a reír. Mi novio me abrazó por la cintura y me besó el cuello.

—¿Has visto el desayuno que te hemos preparado? —Quil hablaba con un tono tan suficiente, que casi le pego con una cacerola en la cabeza.

—Sí, claro —le espetó Seth —. Sobretodo tú te has pasado toda la mañana cocinando.

—Pero fuiste tú quien me llamó preguntando que diablos podías hacer para sorprender a tu novia.

Seth le sacó la lengua y yo contuve la risa.

—Valla —dije sorprendida —. Seth, cariño, ¿le pediste consejos amorosos al hombre lobo que le tiene ganas a una niñita en pañales? ¡Qué bajo has caído!

Embry no soportó más y también empezó a reírse.

—Cállate, inútil —Quil le pegó en la nuca.

—Tienes que concedérselo, hermano...

Quil se volvió a mi y me hizo esa típica burla con las manos que hacen los niños pequeños.

—Tanto tiempo con bebés te ha afectado —se burló Seth.

Él, Embry y yo comenzamos a reírnos y Quil nos fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Muy gracioso! ¿Por qué no mejor desayunamos? ¡Me muero de hambre!

—¿El lobo feroz esta hambriento? ¿Acaso con caperuzita no bastó?

Por poco nos tirábamos en el piso para doblarnos de la risa, pero la cara irritada de Quil bastó para que los tres nos serenásemos. Dejé que todos comieran y recuperasen un poco de energía, así yo los tenía de mejor humor y mejor predisposición para cuando quisiera saber qué había pasado que Jacob estaba tan nervioso.

Clavé la mirada en Seth y le puse cara de perrito mojado durante los últimos cinco minutos que se la pasó devorando su parte del desayuno.

—Vale, vale —elevó las manos en señal de rendición —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Lo de Jacob y Nessie. Es sospechosamente extraño lo de ayer. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Yo no sé nada —se defendió con inocencia.

—¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? —enarqué una ceja —. Tienen acceso a la mente de Jacob, ¿¡y creen que me voy a tragar que no saben lo que se está cociendo?. Los tres saben lo que él estaba tramando. ¿Engañó a Nessie y no sabe cómo decírselo? ¡Maldito bastardo!

Seth, Quil y Embry me pusieron mala cara.

—Él no la cuerneó —defendió Quil solemnemente a su amigo y jefe —. Es más, hará algo que pondrá a Nessie loca de alegría.

Pestañeé sorprendida ante su respuesta. Tomé el cartón de leche y me serví un poco en un vaso. Tenía la leche en la boca, a punto de tragarla cuando...

—Le pedirá matrimonio —agregó Seth con la risa contenida.

La leche salió de mi boca, ensuciando el rostro de Quil. Jadeé incorporando aire a mis pulmones y miré a Seth con los ojos abiertos. Él trataba de no reírse del rostro de Quil, pero su esfuerzo era increíblemente inútil.

—Lucy y la put...

Antes de que Quil pudiera continuar, Seth le metió una tostada en la boca y el pobre se atragantó. Me encontraba muy aturdida como para aprovechar la situación de Quil. ¿Matrimonio? Quién lo diría...

—Vaya —murmuré —, así que, ¿para eso los llamó el otro día? ¿Para avisarles que...?

—Él estaba nervioso —me explicó Embry con esa voz suya tan suave y tranquila —. Quería nuestro consejo, ya que creía que era demasiado pronto.

—Qué estúpido.

Los tres se rieron por lo bajo.

—Hazte la sorprendida cuando Nessie te lo cuente. Jacob no empleó su voz de Alpha cuando nos dijo «No se lo digan a nadie», pero fue muy claro cuando agregó: «Mataré al que me desobedezca»

Embry intercambió miradas con Seth y Quil. Yo ladeé la cabeza y me levanté a por un repasador para Quil.

—Será mejor que te limpies eso —se lo arrojé a la cara.

—Gracias —me dijo secamente.

Al rato, Embry y Quil estaban tirados en el sillón mirando el canal deportivo. Yo me quedé ayudando a Seth en la cocina. Ordenamos y limpiamos todo el enchastre, antes de que Sue asomara su cabeza por la casa.

—¿En qué te quedaste pensando? —quiso saber Seth. Y estaba en lo cierto; no había hablado durante todo aquel tiempo.

—Bueno...nada en realidad —Seth me sonrió como diciendo «Vamos. No soy estúpido». Suspiré y solté la verdad —. Bueno es que...a ellos sí se les aplicará el «y vivieron felices para siempre».

Seth enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú sabes —hice un mohín —, tanto Nessie como Jacob serán inmortales. Jacob tiene que seguir siendo hombre lobo para no envejecer y Nessie no morirá nunca.

—¿Y? —preguntó entre risas.

—Ella será hermosa y joven para siempre —bajé la mirada, avergonzada.

—¿Y? —insistió, completamente indiferente.

—¡Y yo no! En algún momento, me volveré vieja y gorda. ¡Espantosa!

Seth caminó hacia mi y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es lo natural, Luce. Eso es ser humado, ese es el proceso por el cual tu cuerpo y el mío pasaran. _Tenemos_ que envejecer.

—¿Dejarás de ser hombre lobo...por mi?

Seth lució una ancha y sincera sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te iba a dejar sola? Claro que no. Cuando obtenga el auto control suficiente, dejaré de cambiar de forma, y podremos tener una vida normal.

—Pero ellos vivirán para siempre...No tienen que temerle a la muerte.

Seth me acarició una mejilla y su rostro se tornó serio.

—¿Le temes a la muerte?

—Sí —contesté con timidez.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que mi padre siempre decía? —elevé el rostro y lo fijé en el suyo —. «No hay que temerle a la muerte, sino a la vida que no se aprovecha; y para eso, no es necesario vivir eternamente» —me sonrió al acabarla.

Vi en sus ojos un brillo de lo más extraño, no era como aquel que siempre aparecía cuando quería jugar o cuando estaba divertido, era de melancolía, de recuerdos. Apostaba a que la mención de su padre, seguramente, le había llevado a viejos recuerdos, de cuando él aún estaba vivo...

—Tu padre debió ser alguien muy sabio —Seth asintió lentamente con la cabeza y me sonrió, sin lucir la dentadura—. Pero a ti te gusta tanto ser hombre lobo...—protesté como niña.

—Pero más importante, y mucho más me gustas tú —tomó mi mentón y elevó mi rostro para tenerme frente a frente —. Te amo más a ti que ser hombre lobo.

Forcé una sonrisa y le obsequié un beso en los labios.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿no vas a contarme qué hacían esos preservativos en el auto de Sam?

Ladeé el rostro hacia Will y le puse cara de pocos amigos.

—Si acepté venir, fue porque confiaba en que no te harías el vivo —le espeté con mala cara —. No me hagas arrepentirme, pegar la vuelta y volver con Seth.

Will puso los ojos en blanco.

—DE acuerdo, de acuerdo —concedió elevando las manos con inocencia —, te prometo que me portaré bien.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, haciendo la la playa tuviera un color anaranjado bellísimo. El mar estaba frío, pero no congelado. De todas formas, no iba a meterme; caminar por la orilla era mucho más preferible.

—Es que tenía curiosidad...

—Es un tema privado.

Se rió entre dientes meneando la cabeza.

—¿Qué somo tú y yo?

—Ex novios.

El volumen de su risa aumentó. Me agradaba saber que Will había aprendido a tomarse todo esto como un «juego», por así decirlo. Era fácil bromear ahora sobre lo que habíamos vivido. Sin embargo, era fastidioso tomar en joda el sufrimiento que los tres habíamos atravesado meses atrás.

—Ex novios, de acuerdo —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa —. Prefiero eso antes que ser nada.

—Pienso lo mismo.

Continuamos caminando en silencio, escuchando involuntariamente el romper de las olas. Era tan tranquilizador que por momentos olvidaba todos mis problemas: una madre vampiresa y cuándo tener sexo con mi novio.

—Me conoces tan bien como yo a ti —comenzó a insistir de nuevo —, creo que, en vez de considerarnos ex-novios, podríamos llamarnos mejores amigos.

Rodé los ojos.

—Si tú lo quieres.

Estaba segura de que mi indiferencia se le habría antojado un poco extraña, pero yo estaba muy preocupada por problemas un tanto más «interesantes», en comparación con encontrar un nombre a nuestra complicada relación.

—Bueno —la próxima vez que volviera a interrumpir mis cavilaciones mentales, juré que iba a pegarle una patada —, entonces, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que te preocupa?

Encajé la mandíbula y conté mentalmente hasta diez. Estaba tan tensa y nerviosa que cualquier pregunta me irritaba. Quería poder pensar en paz, y por eso había venido a la playa. Pero debí imaginarme que aceptar pasear en compañía de Will no me iba a dejar concluir mis planes.

—No es nada. Olvídalo.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, tengo que saberlo.

—No, no _tienes._ Tú sólo quieres entrometerte en mi vida, y complicarla más de lo que ya está.

Algo parecido a un gruñido brotó desde su pecho.

—Vale —me contestó toscamente —. Disculpa por preocuparme por ti.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia su lado, pero su mirada estaba clavada en la arena. Odiaba rotundamente que la gente me metiera culpa por algo que, en definitiva, tenían razón. Mi reacción violenta hacia su manera de expresar «preocupación por mi», le había herido los sentimientos.

Suspiré rendida. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser decirle a Will qué sucedía realmente? Podía hacer un esfuerzo, y aceptar que quizás su papel en mi vida era hacer de mejor amigo. O al menos, eso era lo que tanto él como yo queríamos creer.

—Me preocupa Chanel —vale, no era _todo_ lo que me preocupaba, pero al menos, era una gran parte de mi mal humor.

—Sí, lo supuse —_entonces, ¿para qué me preguntaste?_—. No tienes que preocuparte, Lu. Apuesto a que sabrá comportarse.

—Lleva un mes en Forks y los Cullen creen inseguro que yo me acerque. Temen que me ataque por la falta de sangre humana.

—No atacaría a su propia hija —le miré con mala cara —. Bueno, okey, puede ser que esté un poquito loca, pero tampoco para exagerar.

Hice una mueca y metí las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. Will pateó una piedra y la arrojó unos cincuenta metros hacia adelante. Menos mal que no había humanos merodeando por el lugar.

—¿Y qué hay con Seth?

Ya tenía que salir con eso.

—Piensa igual que Edward; debo esperar. Él no quiere —respiré hondo —, arriesgarme —solté el aire lentamente.

—Tiene miedo —no era para nada una pregunta, y la afirmación se camuflaba entre las palabras. Ignoré olímpicamente eso.

—Puede ser.

Se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso teme no saber cuidarte?

Me paré en seco. Will continuó caminando un par de pasos más y cuando advirtió que yo no le seguía, se volvió a mi con cara inocente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Eres idiota? —inquirí con ironía. Me recordé a mi misma que no tenía que ser tan dura —. Will, no empieces, por favor.

Sus ojos me escanearon el rostro varias veces. Bajó la cabeza rendido y asintió lentamente.

—Lo siento. Es más fuerte que yo.

Fruncí el ceño y caminé hasta alcanzarlo. Volvimos a reanudar una marcha lenta, pero a al vez, llevadera.

—Yo también tengo un poco de miedo —me confesó en murmullos —. Así que, entiendo el punto de vista de Seth.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso temes que Seth no me cuide lo suficientemente bien? —pregunté en tono de burla —. El me cuidaría, incluso con su vida. Y lo sabes.

—Lucy, escúchame, yo...

—¡No! ¡Tú escuchame! Acabas de decir que no tenía que hacerme tanto lío por ella, y ahora me sales con que tú también tienes miedo. ¡Dios, me confundes!

Rodó los ojos.

—Qué histérica te has puesto— puse cara de pocos amigos —. ¡Te lo dije para que te sintieras mejor! —se puso de frente a mi, y sus esmeraldas brillaron violentamente —. ¡Sé que tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero eso no significa que yo...! —se calló antes de acabar la frase. Sus manos intentaban arrancar su cabello, y él se movía se un lado a otro.

Comprendí a dónde quería él llegar. Seguía sintiendo amor por mi, y eso era lo que continuaba haciendo de nuestra relación algo incómodo.

—¿Todavía no la has...encontrado? —le pregunté lentamente.

Negó enfurecido con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

—Todos lo han hecho.

Se rió con ironía.

—Eso no quiere decir nada.

Cerré la boca porque sabía que seguir hablando era similar a meter más hondo el dedo en la herida. Will comenzó a sufrir temblores, y hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarlos. Una vez relajado, se puso de frente a mi, con las manos sobre las caderas y la mirada pegada en la arena dorada.

—Te sigo queriendo —me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos —. Y no quiero...cambiarlo.

—Eso es masoquismo puro.

—Lo sé.

Suspiramos a la misma vez.

—¿No quieres enamorarte? ¿Ser feliz haciendo feliz a una chica que te merezca?

—Sí y no —rió con resignación —. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida embobado con una chica que se adueñaría de mi corazón por una estúpida cosa llamada imprimación.

Me mordí el labio inferior. No podía hacer mucho para cambiar su punto de vista. Sabía que Will era cabezota, que no entendería de buena manera que la imprimación era el camino para que él fuera feliz. ¿Pero quién era yo para decir lo que le hacía feliz o no? Aunque, verle sufrir cuando podría estar contento, no era muy divertido.

—No quiero imprimarme —declaró finalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo ves, Lucy? ¿No crees que es lo suficientemente obvio? —preguntó desesperado —. ¡Te perdí por toda esta mierda de ser hombre lobo y la imprimación! ¿Por qué querría yo experimentar algo que odio?

Y eso fue como si los seis meses anteriores, nunca hubieran existido. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me cerró el estómago.

—Pero él te hace tan feliz —hablaba como un demente, como si aquello que estuviera diciendo fuera una locura. La voz le temblaba y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar —, te hace tan feliz que me da envidia. Te hace más feliz de lo que yo jamás pude. Y es entonces cuando quiero saber qué es lo que se siete estar imprimado. ¿Qué es esa adoración irresistible que dicen que se siente?

Miré al horizonte, donde el sol casi se había marchado. Su calor también desaparecía y un leve viento me había erizado el vello de la piel. Me volví a Will y le tomé las manos.

—Will, prométeme que la buscarás y que serás feliz con ella, ¿entendido?

Will sonrió amargadamente. Me acarició la mejilla y se dio el lujo de besarme la frente.

—Lo único que te prometo es que yo también te protegeré, si es necesario, con mi vida.

* * *

:)

Primero que nada quieor agradecerles a las que siempre leen y dejan su comentario :) Son siempre muy útiles. También agradecerles a las que empezaron a leer hace poco por sus reviews :D Sus comentarios son geniales y sinceramente alegran el día de cualquiera !** GRACIAS!**

Después, quiero aclararles algo del título. Es un grupo en facebook que dice YO TAMBIEN ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA QUE "ENAMORADOS" ES EN-AMOR-A-DOS- ajajajaj ssi, ssi, puede ser que me digan QUE CHICA ESTUPIDA, pero me parecio que estaba bueno (? ajajaj re original ! (? ajajjaja

Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo :) Espero que lo disfruten

beso enormee

mica


	28. Sex & The Teens

.

* * *

**Sex & the Teens**

* * *

—Venga, Luce —alguien me sacudía el hombro —. Ya es hora de levantarse.

Busqué la almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza; sabía que lo siguiente que iba a pasar era que quienquiera que fuera que me estuviera despertando, iba a abrir las persianas de la ventana.

Y así fue como escuché el chillido viejo y oxidado de las persianas abriéndose. Un poco de luz de día nublado se filtró hasta conseguir llegar a mis ojos. Insulté en voz alta.

—¡Ay, mamá mía, esa boca!

—Maldición, Emily —murmuré.

—¿Hoy no tenías la prueba de porristas? ¿No tenías que levantarte temprano? Nessie va a estar muy decepcionada de ti.

Abrí los ojos de golpe bajo la almohada. Recordé de repente todas mis responsabilidades y maldije el haberme quedado leyendo hasta tan tarde. Revoleé con fuerza y poca precisión la almohada, y, a juzgar por el sonido que continuó, había roto —de nuevo —, el velador. No me tomé el tiempo de verificar, porque tuve que salir corriendo hacia el baño. Adelanté a Emily en el pasillo, y ella tuvo que hacer equilibrio con la pila de ropa sucia que cargaba.

Cuando estaba en la puerta con unas galletas en la mano y las llaves en la otra, recordé que llevaba pijama.

—¡Mierda!

Una vocesita se rió. Mi cabeza giró en la dirección a la voz y me encontré con Lucian, la versión diminuta de Sam.

—¿De qué te ríes, enano?

—De que has dicho malas palabras —contestó con las mejillas suavemente rojas, a causa de la verguenza —. Te van a lavar la boca con jabón —murmuró con una mano tapando su boca, y la otra con el dedo índice señalándome.

«Pues que se animen», pensé rodando los ojos.

Subí a grandes zancadas las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces en pijama, Lucy? —preguntó entre risas Emily al verme.

Yo estaba ocupada en revolver mi ropero, hasta que encontré unos pantalones y una remera limpia. Oliendo por aquí y por allá, y soltando diversos y variados insultos, conseguí dar con unos vaqueros claros y una remera de algodón al cuerpo de color azul.

—Al diablo —murmuré metiéndome dentro de esas prendas.

—Yo creo que te ves bien —opinó Emily ladeando la cabeza, pensativa —, aunque deberías perfumarte.

Automáticamente, me olí las axilas. Emily se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Toma —me dijo y luego, me arrojó un frasco de desodorante.

—Eres un genio —le dije mientras disfrutaba de la exquisita escensia.

Emily se encogió de hombros.

—Ten cuidado, Lucy —me dijo mientras me marchaba por el pasillo.

—¿Cuándo no lo tengo?

Me llegaron las risas sofocadas de Emily, y la escuché invocar a Dios. Troté por toda la sala con galletas a medio masticar en la boca, las llaves en una mano, la mochila colgada de mi codo y un abrigo —por si refrescaba —, en la misma mano que llevaba las llaves. La mano libre fue la encargada de abrir la puerta.

Mi camino hasta la parada de autobuses consistía en unos cuantos minutos a través de una calle de tierra, casi desierta. Emily había planeado la construcción de su nido familiar lo más alejado de los humanos. Primero que nada, porque su marido era un hombre lobo, y siempre que llegara tarde, podría provocar sospechas en la gente del barrio.

Luego de subirme al viejo autobús, saqué los auriculares de mi mochila y los enchufé a mi teléfono. Dejé que las canciones corrieran por sí solas, pero no aparté la vista de la ventana para estar preparada para bajarme.

No llovía, y eso era una novedad maravillosa. Sin embargo, la humedad hacía que el ambiente estuviera pesado; menudo día para mi primera prueba de porristas.

Nessie me esperaba en la entrada del colegio, donde el autobús hacia su parada. Llevaba su ondulado y dorado cabello divido en dos largas coletas, a cada lado de su cabeza. Tenía una ancha sonrisa estirándole la piel del rostro, y sus mejillas suavemente rojas sobre la piel blanca como la nieve.

—¿Qué hay, Ness? —la saludé.

—¿No estás emocionada, Lu? ¿No crees que será genial poder entrar en el grupo de porristas? ¡Seremos populares! Imaginate cuando comiencen las competencias, ¡será estupendo! Haremos nuevas amigas, de eso estoy segura.

Meneé la cabeza. Era increíble que esta muchacha hubiera conseguido convencerme de unirme al club de huecas del colegio.

—¿Te tengo que recordar quién es la capitana?

—No seas aguafiestas.

—Y tú no comiences a hacer planes cuando ni siquiera estamos dentro del equipo.

—Pasaremos la prueba —dijo, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Es muy fácil decirlo cuando el cincuenta por ciento de tu cuerpo tiene genes de vampiro, Ness. Eso si no queremos contar tu habilidad nata para las piruetas.

—Las pruebas son humanas, Lucy. Apuesto a que tú también estarás dentro.

Rodé los ojos. Nessie era tan cara dura que discutir con ella sólo iba a conseguir agotar mi paciencia. Y estaba más que segura que iba a necesitarla.

—Entremos —le indiqué a Nessie cuando vi el rostro de un molesto director en la entrada.

Los pasillos llenos de estudiantes murmuraban, como era usual, lo hermosa que se veía Nessie hoy. Ella, ignorando las miradas y comentarios, me contaba cómo iban los preparativos para su boda con Jake.

Nessie continuaba hablando de su boda mientras buscaba sus libros en el casillero. Mi vista, entretanto, vagaba por las paredes algo aburrida. Dejé de escuchar a Nessie cuando vi un anuncio en la cartelera de novedades …

—¿Luce? ¿Adónde vas?

Mis piernas se dirigieron por sí solas a la cartelera, donde había un folleto rojo chillón con una enorme porrista a un costado. Anunciaba que las pruebas se habían postergado para la última hora. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

—Oh, vaya —se lamentó Nessie —. Bueno, al menos eso nos dará más chances. Podremos nutrirnos mejor en el almuerzo, ¿no crees, Lucy?

—Oye, creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia —opiné.

Nessie no me contestó. Volví el rostro, algo sorprendida de que no hubiera dicho nada, y cuando leí su rostro comprendí que mi comentario no le había sentado bien.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dije con ánimos conciliadores.

—Bien —sonrió sin ganas —. Vayamos a clases, entonces.

Compartíamos la siguiente clase: Educación Sexual. Esta clase era una especialidad que se daba durante una única semana en todo el colegio. Y este era solo el día número uno.

—Supongo que deberás estar muy atenta a esta clase, ¿no, Nessie?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó destapando su bolígrafo para estar preparada para tomar apuntes.

—No querrás que te suceda lo mismo que le pasó a tu madre en su luna de miel. Apuesto a que Jacob no va a querer volverse antes de la isla paradisíaca a la que Carslile los va a enviar como regalo, y menos por un bebé.

Nessie me golpeó con su cuaderno.

—Cierra la boca.

—Solo digo que …. —se volvió a mi con rostro sombrío — … Ha llegado la profesora —susurré entre risas.

—Buenas tardes, adolescentes —menudo saludo —. Soy la Licenciada en Sexología, Lacey Skeeperson. Es un placer para mi estar hoy aquí, enseñándoles sobre los goces y las consecuencias del sexo a su edad.

Se generó un murmullo de risas entre todos los presentes. Esta mujer se olvidaba que estaba en presencia de un grupo de veinticinco adolescentes de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, con las hormonas completamente disparadas.

—Comencemos —anunció Lacey Skeeperson —. ¿Quiénes de ustedes ha mantenido alguna relación sexual?

Fue inevitable que todos nos comenzáramos a mirar con miradas acusadoras: ¿Quién era virgen? Las chicas se ruborizaban y los chicos se reían; estúpidos. Me llamó la atención que Trudy Faning mirara penetrantemente a Terry Magno, un chico con el que había estado saliendo un par de meses atrás. Alguien a mi lado comenzó a toser.

—Maldita seas, Renesmee, deja de toser.

—Lo … —carraspeó —siento.

La profesora miró a todos los rostros, uno por uno, manteniendo la vista fija en la mirada individual durante unos segundos. Se frotó las manos y se humedeció los labios antes de retomar.

—Bueno. Si nadie ha perdido aún su preciada virginidad, escuchen con mucha atención: ¿Qué sucede cuando dos personas mantienen una relación sexual?

Terry Magno levantó la mano.

—¿Sí, caballero?

—Bueno —se rió entre dientes y miró a su compañero de banco —. Cuando una chica y un chico tienen relaciones sexuales, ella está abajo, él arriba y entonces … bueno, profe, hacen chuqui, chuqui —sus compañeros comenzaron a dejar de disimular sus risas —. Si grita fuerte, es porque le gustó.

La mayoría del curso comenzó a burlarse de la respuesta de Terry. Él y sus amigos palmearon sus manos, alegres de haber echo una broma tan exitosa. Terry miró de reojo a Trudy, y ella bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Parecen monos —susurró Nessie cerca de mi oído. Levantó la mano.

Lacey se había quedado inmóvil durante todo el discurso de Terry. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, y su rostro de unos cuarenta años y escaso de maquillaje miraban con serenidad y seriedad a Terry. Ella también había notado el extraño comportamiento entre Trudy y Terry.

—Tú no has levantado la mano cuando pregunté quién había mantenido una relación sexual, por lo que se supone que eres virgen —eso no era una pregunta —. ¿Has visto muchos videos porno? Digo, ¿no?, porque al parecer tienes muy en claro exactamente qué sucede.

El grupo de Terry comenzó a hacer sonidos raros, y el nivel de risas aumentó. Terry hundió su cabeza entre los hombros y deseó desaparecer. Bajo su tez oscura, el rojo de las llamas de la vergüenza tiñeron su rostro.

—¿Señorita? —Lacey miraba a Nessie y a su ,ano levantada.

—Cuando una mujer y un hombre mantienen una relación sexual, hay muchas probabilidades de que ella quede embarazada.

—Perfecto —dijo Lacey, complacida —. Esa ha sido la respuesta correcta, señor —agregó dirigiéndose a Terry. Él asintió con la cabeza, y murmuró «zorra» cuando Lacey se dio vuelta para abrir un par de láminas —. Esto es muy sencillo. Las mujeres tiene un ciclo de fertilidad. Repararemos en el momento del ciclo que nos importa: el momento en el que un óvulo está maduro y sale del ovario hacia las trompas de Falopio. Generalmente, se da a la mitad de un ciclo regular, en el día número catorce. Por supuesto que esto varía de mujer en mujer. Aquí, este es el momento ideal para mantener una relación sexual si se quiere engendrar un bebé ….

Y así comenzó una larga charla sobre ovarios, espermatozoides y matemáticas. Días más, días menos, eran fundamentales para saber si podrías quedar embarazada o no. miré los apuntes de Nessie y al borde de la hoja había escrito :«¿Esto es válido para todas las especies?»

Hice una mueca. ¿Qué clase de criatura podría llegar a salir del vientre de Nessie? ¿Un ser con genes de humano, vampiro y hombre lobo a la vez?

El timbre anunció el final de las dos horas de clase sexual. La mayoría de los alumnos salió como espantados de la sala. Lacey se reía entre dientes mientras veía alejarse a los amigos de Terry, y al mismo Terry que le dirigió una mirada tímida a Lacey. El grupo de porristas se fueron en fila, charlando sobre lo curioso que debía ser ver a un chico colocándose un preservativo. De nuevo mi atención fue reclamada por la mirada ausente de Trudy, quien abrazada a sus libros, parecía no estar escuchando las cosas que sus amigas decían.

Nessie se había quedado inmóvil en su asiento, como esperando a que todos se hubieran retirado. Miraba a Lacey y a su pregunta escrita en un borde de la hoja regularmente.

—Ness —le dije, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro —, vamos.

—Quizás ella pueda darme un indicio …

—Háblalo con Carslile. Es mucho … mejor.

—Quiero una opinión humana, Lucy —ella levantó su rostro hacia mi, dejando su cuaderno sobre la mesa —. Carslile me dirá cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme sentir bien.

En aquel momento, y sólo en ese momento, comprendí a que Nessie no le daba miedo _qué_ pudiera nacer, sino si al menos podrían _engendrarlo_. Eso sí que era lamentable.

—Quizás tengas razón … —murmuré poco convencida.

Nessie se lo pensó.

—No —afirmó muy segura —. Tú tienes razón. Hacerle esa pregunta a Lacey sólo conseguirá que ponga en riesgo a mi familia —suspiró —. Nos vamos —y comenzó a guardar sus cosas —¿Y mi cuaderno? —preguntó Nessie, buscando por todos lados.

Ambas levantamos la cabeza cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta cerca de nosotras. La licenciada Skeeperson tenía entre sus puntiagudas manos el cuaderno A4 de Nessie. Nuestros rostros se tornaron pálidos y nuestras respiraciones se cortaron durante unos segundos.

—Interesante —murmuró Lacey —. Interesantes y muy buenos apuntes, eh … ¿Tú eras …?

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

—¿Cullen? —la licenciada ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida —. ¿Pariente del doctor Carslile Cullen?

Oh, maldición.

—Sí … —contestó Nessie con un hilo de voz —. ¿Lo conoce?

—Solía darme clases en la facultad, antes de que yo me especializara en sexología. Un gran hombre. Tú … te pareces a uno de sus hijos adoptivos …

—Sí, es verdad —de repente, Nessie tomó su papel de actriz. Hizo a un lado su susto y se puso una hermosa máscara de simpatía, perfecta para hacer que cualquier humano se creyera su historia —. Muchos dicen que soy muy parecida a Edward.

—¡Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas …

—Es mi tío —se apresuró a explicar Nessie —. Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente y el tribunal consiguió localizarlo para que se hiciera cargo de mi.

Lacey frunció el ceño.

—Has sido muy afortunada de haber caído en manos de los Cullen.

—Así lo creo, licenciada.

—Nessie, debemos ir al recreo —le recordé yo. Puede que Nessie fuera una excelente actriz, pero a mi me costaba mucho mantener la compostura y además me rugía el estómago.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Lacey —. ¿Hay alguna pregunta que me quieran hacer, muchachas?

Nessie y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada.

—No.

—Pues entonces —Lacey sonrió —, las veré la siguiente clase. Cuídense.

Nessie y yo dimos las gracias. Lacey le devolvió su cuaderno, y sus ojos le dieron un último vistazo a aquella extraña pregunta escrita con lápiz al borde de la hoja. Ladeo la cabeza luego de que Nessie lo hubo cerrado.

Cuando estuvimos fuera del salón y a unos cuántos metros de distancia de la entrada, murmuré:

—Eso estuvo cerca.

—Demasiado —convino Nessie.

* * *

Me giré para ver cómo me quedaba el traje en la parte posterior de mi cuerpo. Era rojo, con una corta pollera con volados, y rayas horizontales blancas y negras en el borde de la pollera y sobre las mangas de la remera. En el centro de mi pecho, estaba el escudo del equipo del colegio.

—Esto es horrible —murmuré mientras me ataba el pelo en una cola de caballo alta —. Dios —cerré los ojos —, dame fuerzas.

Salí del probador y me dirigí al banco donde estaba Nessie muy concentrada en atarse sus zapatillas blancas.

—Te digo una cosa —comencé a decir —: si tenemos la suerte de que Keira nos deja entrar en el equipo, juro que jamás volveré a llamarla zorra; de lo contrario, ….

—¡Sh! ¡Cállate un momento, Luce!

Mi boca se quedó inmóvil de inmediato. Me encontraba herida por la forma en la cual me había dicho que dejara de hablar. La miré con una ceja enarcada y me di cuenta de algo que no había advertido: Nessie no estaba concentrada en sus zapatillas —su cerebro era lo suficientemente rápido y eficaz como para hacerse cargo de una acción como esa sin necesidad de estar atento —, sino en la conversación que estaba manteniendo Trudy con otras dos chicas.

—¿De qué hablan? —le pregunté a Nessie lo más bajo que pude.

—Trudy tiene un atraso. Y está sacando las cuentas … Dice que, casualmente, estuvo con Terry a mitad de su ciclo … Ella … parece que no sabía eso de que el óvulo sale, y del «momento perfecto» … Está asustada … Terry no va a querer hacerse cargo.

Miré a la joven animadora de cabello corto, negro y lacio, atado en una coleta similar a la mía. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, al igual que gran parte de su rostro. Estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y el cuerpo apoyado contra una pared. Dos de sus amigas, Gianna y Violetta, intentaban consolarla.

—Deja de mirar ya, Lucy —me ordenó Nessie con voz apagada.

Corrí el rostro algo avergonzada.

—Creo que deberíamos ir yendo —sugerí.

Nessie se puso de pie en silencio, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al gimnasio. Me pregunté si se había enojado porque me hubiera quedado mirando a Trudy. No me animé a preguntárselo.

—¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! —escuché que gritaba la voz de Kiara —. ¡Vamos, chicas, las Intercolegiales no se ganarán solas!

«Ugh, esto sí que va a ser un horroroso infierno», pensé.

—Vaya, vaya —Keira volvió su vista hacia nosotras, situadas en la entrada al gimnasio —. Creí que no iban a venir.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Por qué no íbamos a venir? —preguntó Nessie entre risas.

Keira se encogió de hombros.

—Comencemos. El tiempo es oro, y nosotras debemos continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Podrían continuar con el entrenamiento —susurré tan bajo que sólo Nessie me escuchó.

—No seas cobarde —me dijo, golpeándome las costillas con su codo.

Traté de no quejarme del dolor. Me aseguré la coleta de caballo mientras nos enlistábamos las que queríamos entrar. Éramos Nessie, otras cuatro chicas más y yo. Debíamos estar muy chifladas.

—¿Dónde está Trudy? —exigió saber Keira a gritos. Su voz dejaba mostrar lo mucho que le molestaban los atrasos —. Ella tiene que mostrar las rutinas.

Las porristas que estaban presentes se miraron entre sí. Algo me dijo que Nessie y yo no habíamos sido las únicas que habían notado el estado de Trudy en los cambiadores.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Keira, con las manos puestas en jarra a cada lado de sus caderas —. La he visto hoy en la clase de Educación Sexual. ¿Acaso se ha ido? ¿Con Terry, quizás?

Nadie contestó.

—Maldición —se quejó —. ¡Qué sola estoy! Ahora tendré que ir a registrarme todo el colegio yo sola, buscando a esta maldita …

—Oye —me acerqué a ella con mala gana —, espera un momento. Creo que algo anda mal en Trudy.

La primera reacción de Kiara fue mirarme sorprendida, pero rápidamente supo cambiar su expresión a una un poco más irritada; primero, porque la había tomado con fuerza por el codo, y segundo, porque, al parecer, le molestaba eso de que yo estuviera más informada que ella. Yo estaba más que segura que le hubiera molestado que cualquiera de nosotras supiera algo antes que ella, así que, el segundo punto era menos … trascendental.

—¿Y qué es eso que anda mal? —quiso saber. Podía ver que se moría por saber qué sucedía, pero hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mostrarse desinteresada.

No sabía por qué no me animaba a decírselo de una vez. Quizás era porque estaba a punto de revelar un secreto que no era mío, y del cual me había enterado por escuchar a hurtadillas.

—Tiene un atraso —la informó Nessie, quien se había acercado a nosotras —. Bueno, eso ha sido lo que escuchamos, sin querer, en los cambiadores.

El rostro de Kiara se puso blanco bajo aquel tono bronceado. Se le horrorizaron las facciones y contuvo las ganas de hacer algún sonido de asco. Noté que se le aceleraba la respiración, pero tras unas inspiraciones hondas, consiguió normalizarse.

—¿Sigue en los cambiadores? —preguntó con la voz ahogada.

—Eso creo.

Kiara no dijo nada y se retiró al trote en dirección a los cambiadores. Todas las presentes nos quedamos observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Luego, los rostros se volvieron a la mano derecha de Kiara, Clarisse.

La muchacha de cabellos dorados largos hasta por debajo de los hombros, y unos pequeños ojos grises nos miró algo aturdida.

—Bueno … —carraspeó. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba a cargo —. Es obvio que las pruebas se pasarán hasta próximo anuncio, ¿de acuerdo? Así que … las chicas que iban a probarse pueden irse. Las demás … eh … Retomemos la rutina, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

Era notable que Kiara era una líder excepcional, o, de lo contrario, Clarisse era un desastre para dirigir. Me encogí de hombros y me volví a Nessie. Ella estaba conversando en voz baja con Clarisse.

—¿Por qué Kiara se retiró de esa manera?

—Trudy es una de sus mejores amigas, después de mi —contestó Clarisse con la mirada perdida en la puerta de salida —. Además, es una de las mejores del equipo. Si Trudy está verdaderamente embarazada, es lógico que no podrá asistir a las competencias.

Hice una mueca, al igual que Nessie. Ella acarició el brazo de Clarisse y se dio media vuelta para venir hasta donde yo estaba. Miré mejor a Clarisse y me di cuenta de que ella también se moría por ir a los cambiadores para comprobar la situación de su amiga, pero alguien debía quedarse a cargo del equipo. Asumí, con esfuerzo, que, después de todo, estas chicas no eran tan arpías como yo creía.

—¿Vamos? Tengo que estudiar matemáticas.

—Sí, yo también.

—Puedes venir conmigo.

—¡Seguro! Estudiar con una mente vamp …. digo, tan veloz como la tuya será mejor que estudiar sola.

Nessie rodó los ojos y se rió entre dientes.

—Deberíamos evitar los cambiadores —murmuró una vez que estuvimos fuera del gimnasio.

—Lo que tú quieres es lucir el traje de porrista —repliqué.

—¿Tú crees? —el tono de falsa inocencia de Nessie me hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—Solo ruega que no esté lloviendo, ni nada parecido.

Afuera, el clima había cambiado radicalmente. Si antes había estado pesado, ahora estaba más frío que húmedo. Caían diminutas gotas de agua gélida, por lo que miré a Nessie con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Bah, qué exagerada eres!

—Lo dices porque vives con un médico en caso de que te resfríes. Es muy sencillo saber que tienes ayuda médica tan cerca si acaso pescas un ….

—¡Oh, vaya! Oye, Aaron, las chicas tienen frío.

Nessie y yo nos detuvimos y giramos para enfrentarnos al grupo de chicos que estaban detrás de nosotros. Eran cuatro, y de un poco más de dieciocho o veinte años.

—Podríamos ofrecerles abrigo, Nate —sugirió quien debía ser Aaron.

—Ah, no, gracias —me apresuré a decir —. Venga, Ness, debemos apurarnos ...eh … llegamos tarde —la tomé por la muñeca y, literalmente, comencé a arrastrarla.

—¿Por qué tan rápido? —inquirió Aaron, quien de un par de saltos se puso delante de nosotras, cortándonos el paso. Nate estaba a su lado.

¡Buenísimo! Estábamos acorraladas por cuatro mentes enfermas. ¿Dónde estaba un buen policía cuando una lo necesitaba?

—Tenemos auto —comentó uno de los que nos acorralaba por atrás —. Y quepamos los seis a la perfección.

—Y si no entramos —continuó su compañero —, ustedes pueden sentarse arriba de nosotros … Ya saben —y nos guiñó el ojo.

Nessie, a mi lado, los miraba con los ojos abiertos llenos de terror. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo mis manos.

«Concéntrate, Lucy. Una buena patada en los genitales, y problema resuelto». Era un buen plan, olvidándonos de que yo estaba sola contra seis; Nessie en ese estado era como estar junto a una niña de seis años.

El círculo de enfermitos comenzó a cerrarse entorno a nosotras. ¿¡Es que nadie se fijaba en las dos adolescentes siendo acorraladas por cuatro estúpidos?

Alguien se aclaró con fuerza la garganta, alguien que no estaba entre el grupo de loquitos.

Aaron, Nate y los otros dos volvieron sus rostros al grupo de muchachos altos, morenos y de espaldas anchas que los miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Todo en orden? —inquirió Jacob. Su voz grave enfatizó lo molesto que estaba.

Seth estaba a su derecha, también con cara de pocos amigos. Inspiró hondo, cruzándose de brazos. Embry y Quil los flanqueaban. Sus rostros estaban divertidos bajo aquellas máscaras de aparente seriedad.

—Sí, claro —contestó el hilo de voz temblorosa de Aaron —. Ellas tenían frío y nosotros les ofrecimos …

—No les tienes que ofrecer nada —le cortó Jacob —. Si eres tan feo que nadie se fija en ti, no acoses a dos chicas con novio.

Fue muy gracioso escuchar que los cuatro se aclaraban la garganta. Eché una rápida ojeada con el rabillo del ojo, y comprobé que Aaron y Nate intercambiaban una mirada tensos.

—Ah … ¿Tienen novio? —la pregunta estaba dirigida a nosotras, aunque los miraban a ellos —. ¿Y por qué no nos dijeron?

Ahogué una carcajada.

—¿Nate? ¿Aaron? ¿Tom? ¿Walt? —alguien detrás de Nate y Aaron los reconoció, y yo creí reconocer la voz —. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hacen aquí, amigos?

No. Podía. Ser.

—¿Will? —suspiró Aaron. Algo en su voz me indicó que se sentía repentinamente aliviado.

—¿Los conoces, Will? —preguntó Jacob.

Me puse en puntitas para intentar localizar el rostro de Will, no pudiéndome creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Oh, claro que sí, Jake. Practicábamos basquet unos años atrás, y pues … Un momento … ¿Jake?

Nate y Aaron fueron separados por los largos brazos de Will. Entonces, él nos vio a Nessie y a mi entre Nate, Aaron, Tom y Walt. Su rostro se cubrió de confusión, que desapareció ni bien comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo cuando vio los rostros de los otros Quileutes.

—De acuerdo —bramó Will —, esta vez te has pasado, Nate.

—Oye, Will … —carraspeó Aaron —, deberías defendernos.

Nessie se pegó al cuerpo de Jacob, y al ver que yo no me movía por ver el rostro furioso de Will, tomó con fuerza mi muñeca y me arrastró hasta situarme al lado de Seth. Él me rodeó las caderas con uno de sus brazos.

—Ella es Lucy Uley, pedazo de estúpido.

A Aaron le llevó unos segundos reconocerme. Algo me dijo que ellos ya habían escuchado hablar de mi, al menos por Will.

—¿Y yo qué iba a saberlo? —se defendió Aaron, levantando los hombros y las palmas con gesto de inocencia.

—Claro que no ibas a saberlo. Si eres un tonto ignorante, desesperado por tener una chica. Si quieres sexo, ve a un prostíbulo y paga. Deja de meterte con muchachas como ellas. Como que te vea de nuevo haciendo este tipo de cosas, y seré yo mismo quien te aplique un castigo.

Me quedé tan sorprendida como Nate y su grupo de amigos. Me pregunté si no sería una chupada de medias por parte de Will, o si verdaderamente pensaba eso.

—¿He sido claro o te lo tengo que explicar de otra manera? —preguntó Will, haciendo sonar las articulaciones de sus manos, convertidas en puños.

—Sí, sí. Lo hemos entendido.

Nate y los demás nos echaron una última mirada antes de retirarse a paso apretado. Luego de que estuvieran bien lejos, Quil y Embry comenzaron a burlarse de la situación.

—Si no hubiera llegado Will, apuesto a que les habríamos dado una buena paliza —opinó Embry.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Aunque, oye, Will, ¿qué ha sido ese discurso? ¿Ahora eres de los buenos?

Will se raspó las uñas contra el hombro.

—Verás —dijo con tono agrandado —, me he dado cuenta que ser de los buenos puede ser tan divertido como ser de los malos. Ya sabes, los mordiscos de Sam son muy buenos cuando tienes que decidir qué lado escoger.

Quil y Embry fueron los únicos que se hicieron eco de sus palabras, riéndose.

—En serio hace frío —dije yo —. ¿No podríamos ir a otro sitio más caliente?

—¿Qué tal una siesta contra mi pecho, Luce? —sugirió Will —. ¡Venga, Seth! Era una bromita.

Seth se rió entre dientes, ladeando la cabeza.

—Claro, claro.

—De cualquier forma, yo debo seguir mi camino. Prometí que pasaría a buscar a Kiara por la escuela. Encima, vienen a casa Trudy y Clarisse. ¡Eso será un infierno de chismes!

Nessie y yo intercambiamos miradas, recordando lo que había sucedido. Las miradas de los cinco quileuttes se fijó en nosotras.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —le susurró Will a Embry.

—Creo que hoy escucharás mucho sobre atrasos y temas femeninos, Will —susurró Nessie, con la cabeza baja, como si estuviera apenada.

Will, al igual que los otros, tardó unos segundos en comprender.

—Maldición —dijo Will. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a trotar hacia la entrada.

—¡Will! —chillé —. ¡Kiara está bien!

Él frenó en seco para volver a mirarme. Ladeó la cabeza, confundido y luego me sonrió.

—¡Te diré lo mismo que le diré a ella: usa preservativos!

Las mejillas se me tornaron rojas mientras el regresaba a su camino. Me volví a Seth y su rostro estaba igual que el mío.

—Hemos tenido una charla de Educación Sexual —le conté.

—Entonces, tendrán mucho de que hablar, ¿a que no? —repuso Quil en el silencio que prosiguió —. Paso uno: abrir el embace. Paso dos: colocar el preservativo de manera tal que …

—Oh, cierra esa maldita boca, Quil —le dijo Seth, golpeándole la cabeza —. Al menos no soy el idiota que tiene fantasías sexuales con una niña en pañales, ¡pedófilo!

—Al menos no las tengo mientras estoy en fase —se defendió Quil, sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! Eso dolió —dijo Embry.

—Creo que deberías tener una charla con el amiguito de Seth, Lucy. Si quieres te la presento, se llama Manola …

—¡Oye, te pasas! —Seth estiró el brazo con el puño cerrado y le dio a Quil un buen golpe en el rostro.

—¡Ouch!

—¡Bien puesta! —dijo Embry, festejando.

Quil no tardó mucho en recuperarse, y entonces tiró el brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso para devolverle el golpe. Así que me interpuse entre ellos dos y empujé el pecho de Seth hacia atrás.

—Quizás deberíamos ir yendo, Seth.

Él me miró a los ojos y suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Es una pérdida de energías.

—Claro —dijo Quil —. Pérdida de energías que necesitarás, para otras cosas.

Seth dio un paso adelante con los puños cerrados.

—Venga, Seth, a casa. ¡Adiós, Ness!

—Ya verás cuando estemos de guardia, Quil. Jacob no podrá salvarte —le amenazó Seth, obviamente, todo estaba bajo los límites de broma.

—¡Oh, mira cómo tiemblo! Lucy, ¿crees que podrías hacerme el favor entregando el torniquete una noche, así Seth se despierta de buen humor?

Esta vez fue Jacob quien le pegó.

—Venga, Quil. Seth va a arrancarte la cabeza, y en serio que no voy a salir a defenderte.

—Deberías hacerlo. Eres el jefe.

—¿A quién le importa eso cuando puedo ver a Seth enojado con alguien? Que te dé una buena paliza, no morirás en ella.

—Me siento gravemente traicionado por mi mejor amigo, que encima me debe un montón de favores …

—Venga, Quil. Aquí el que debe favores eres tú …

Aproveché esta nueva distracción y comencé a tirar de la mano de Seth. No se la solté hasta que no hicimos dos cuadras.

—Deberías tranquilizarte —susurré sentándome sobre el zócalo de una ventana —. Ya sabes que Quil es así de bromista. Apuesto a que se muere porque Claire sea grande.

—Qué va —Seth rodó los ojos —. En fin, ¿qué tal ha estado tu día?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Normal. ¿El tuyo?

—También. ¿Qué … qué ha sido eso que sucedió con el atraso y no se qué?

Bajé la mirada, algo apenada ante el recuerdo.

—Toqué un tema delicado, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Trudy, una de las mejores amigas de Kiara, tiene un atraso. Ella … cree que es de Terry, un idiota inmaduro que no para de decir estupideces.

—¡Oh!

Seth se quedó sin palabras. Me hubiera encantado poder saber qué pensaba en aquellos momentos, por simple curiosidad. ¿Qué opinaba él de los atrasos?

—Pero, ¿es algo confirmado? ¿No se tiene que hacer un test?

—Así es. Pero … supón que sea verdad, ¿crees que alguien como Terry se hará cargo?

Seth hizo una mueca.

—Él … debería. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿quién querría criar un hijo con esa histérica de Trudy? —bromeó.

Le pegué en el hombro.

—¡No juegues con eso, Seth! Esta chica está metida en un gran lío, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Le pasa por no tomar las precauciones, Luce. Todo el mundo sabe que si quieres tener relaciones sexuales, y no deseas un bebé, debes hacer un correcto uso de las maneras de cuidarse.

Me quedé sorprendida de lo claro que tenía el tema. Involuntariamente, sonreí. Seth me devolvió la sonrisa e inclinó su cuerpo para acortar la distancia entre nosotros, y nuestros rostros.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañaba —susurró tomándome por el cuello y acercando nuestros rostros hasta hacer que las narices chocasen.

—¿Recién ahora? Yo lo he sentido desde que me despertó Emily.

—¡Vaya! ¿Emily tiene que despertarte? Tienes la edad suficiente para despertarte sola.

—No te metas en lo que no te incum...

Y me silenció con un beso. Esa era una nueva costumbre que él había adoptado: distraerme de tal manera de no ver venir el beso que me quería dar.

Naturalmente, se abrió paso a través de mis labios, dejando que la fusión entre los dos pares de labios fuera perfecta, lenta y placentera. Tenía una pierna entre las suyas cuando le mordí el labio inferior y jalé de él con cariño. Inmediatamente, Seth corrió su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero eso no impidió que siguiéramos besándonos.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté algo extrañada.

—Sí, sí, claro —mintió.

Me reí en mi fuero interno imaginando la verdadera respuesta. Si yo no estaba alucinando, yo había sentido un extraño movimiento.

* * *

Bueno ... ¡Hola después de **tanto** tiempo! Lo sé, lo sé: Insúltenme en los reviews si quiere, me lo tengo bien merecido. Pero les voy a contar el por qué de mi ausencia:

Creo que la última vez que subí fue antes de irme de vacaciones, asíque, ahí tiene una semana que no pude escribir ni subir. Después, agosto y septiembre para mi fue complicadísimo darle pelota a la novela porque estuve liadísima con mi cumpleaños de quince y su progamación y demás ( me volví loca, chicas). Al mismo tiempo que tenía que ir de acá para allá por los preparativos, tenía que estar atenta al colegio porque era cierre de trimestre. Una vez que estuve más tranquila para sentarme a escribir, me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué subirles, chicas. Es decir, tengo como tres borradores que son tres rumbos completamente diferentes que pudo haber tomado la historia. Ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Y por qué no los subiste? Fácil: **ninguno terminaba de gustarme**. Por lo tanto, tuve que tomarme un respiro de _Promiscuous Girl_ durante un tiempo ( varios meses por cierto, ajaja ), hasta que recién esta semana la agarré a mi co-escritrora de _Endless Love_ **-** Mica Lautner **-**, y le dije: Mica! Voy a seguir con Promiscuous! Finalmente pude encontrar la manera de seguir, y estoy muy contenta con lo que va a continuar.

Espero que sigan sintiendo interés por mi historia, y que no estén enojadas por haberme tardado **TANTO** en actualizar. Ahora que estoy a punto de terminar el año escolar les prometo que voy a tratar de subir más seguido.

**Les está totalmente agradecida de que hubieran leído este capítulo y espera sus perdones** ( y sus reviews)

_mica_


End file.
